A Girl For Rui
by Gaijinfan
Summary: Rui has lost Shizuka and Makino.  Will there ever be a girl for Rui?  If so, what will she be like?  COMPLETE, except for possible Author's Notes if necessary.
1. Chapter 1: The Dango Shop

This is rated M for teen + for some mild violence, and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. If I did, I would be the girl for Rui, or Ogushun (I love him). I do own the plot and one of the characters.

**A Girl for Rui**

She looked at her watch. _I'm next. Yes, I have just enough time to order two dozen of everything and get to work in time for the special event, barring any unforeseen events_.

The other lady left and she approached the counter. "May I have two dozen of everything, please?" The two young ladies behind the counter looked at her amazed at her Japanese. She was used to those looks since she was gaijin, a foreigner.

All of a sudden, the door to the dango shop chimed and then a commotion occurred. There were expressions of "Oh," and then, "Ah." She was waiting for her order when she was pushed to the side all of a sudden by a handsome young man with wavy hair, who turned and bowed.

"Ladies, we hope you don't mind the intrusion, but our friend here is in a hurry and has an emergency." A handsome young man with black hair explained. Just then another boy with marble eyes came and stood on the side, leaning against the wall looking sleepy.

Most of the ladies exclaimed, "Oh no, we don't mind. It's okay. Go right ahead."

The young lady who had just ordered folded her arms across her chest annoyed. "I mind."

"Soujiroh, who cares if they mind? The "Great Me" should never have to ask for anyone's permission, especially not a commoner." The tall, curly-headed man expressed without looking at the girl.

"Look, I just ordered. If you would please just let me pay for my order and leave, I would appreciate it. I'm in a hurry."

The curly-haired man turned around, red in the face and yelled at her. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I wait for no man or little girl for that matter."

At his words, she was losing her patience quickly. Something she usually didn't do, but it was important.

"Tsukasa, why don't you just let her go first and pay since she has already ordered?" The quiet marble-eyed boy expressed.

They all looked at the girl and were shocked to find that she was a gaijin with dark skin and waist-length jet black hair that was braided into two braids. She looked to be about 12.

The one called Soujiroh spoke. "Tsukasa, she's foreign. It's obvious that she doesn't know who we are. Please, let's give the beautiful young lady a break." He kissed her hand.

"Whatever, since she is gaijin, then now is the time for her to learn who we are. Besides, you can wait for your breakfast before you go to school, can't you little girl?" He bent down to get into her face.

She lost it then. No one invaded her personal space. Before anyone knew what happened, she drop kicked the one called Tsukasa in the head. "That's for calling me little girl." Then she threw a right hook at the one called Soujiroh. "That's for trying to charm me. I hate that. I'm no pushover that falls for that crap easily." She punched the wavy haired one in the solar plexus. "That's for pushing me aside." Finally, she turned toward the quiet, marble-eyed one in a fighting stance. Then she relaxed. "I won't hit you. You didn't do anything to me. You tried to help."

The girl behind the counter with the long black hair ran over to Soujiroh. "Nishikado san, are you okay?"

The girl stopped and looked. "Nishikado? Nishikado Soujiroh?" She asked with recognition. He stared at her.

"Yes, do I know you? How do you know me?"

"Do you have an older brother that is a doctor and works at Tokyo hospital?"

He nodded. "How do you know him?"

"He's my sempai. I work at the same hospital with him. Now I know who all of you are. The F4: Nishikado Soujiroh, Mimasaka Akira, Hanazawa Rui, and "the Great Me" must be Doumyouji Tsukasa." She was smiling now.

Doumyouji straightened up slowly. "Good, now that you know who we are. You know what is going to happen next."

"Yes, I do. You've made me late for a very important function at work. So here is what is going to happen. The charmer here is going to give me a ride to work. The quiet one is going to follow with my order to Tokyo hospital. The wavy haired boy is going to pay for my order. And the "Great Me" is going to a nearby toy store and buy a bunch of toys for children, aged 2 – 18, accompanied by the wavy haired one."

They all stared at her, shocked that she was ordering them around. "Why would we do that?" Domyouji yelled at her.

"Because, I work at a hospital, and if you don't, I know all types of ways to pass along unpleasant diseases by touch without you ever knowing and without me getting it in turn. How would you like a very visible, painful, and unpleasant rash all over your body?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled at them. "And you have made me late for a special event for pediatric cancer patients. Considering most of them are terminally ill they really don't have the time to wait, and you just wasted time that they don't have and can't afford to lose." She had a softer voice now.

They felt bad now and agreed to her terms. She apologized to the two young ladies at the counter. "I'm sorry if I caused a commotion. I didn't mean to do so. I usually don't act like this, but they infuriated me so, and it's very important."

"It's okay," said the other one with two braids in her hair. "I know what you mean, especially since the "Great Me" is my boyfriend."

"Oh, you poor dear. Wait, then you must be Makino Tsukushi."

She nodded surprised at why a gaijin would know her. "Yes, how do you know my name? How do you know me?"

She smiled and took out her business cards and gave both of them one. "If you have any trouble from the "Great Me" or the owner of the dango shop, give me a call. Or just give me a call anyway. I'll explain later. I have to go before I am any later. Jiroh!" She yelled and snapped her fingers. "Chop, chop. Let's go. Time is wasting." As they walked out of the shop, all of the other girls were giving her shocked and angry looks.

_How dare she attack the F4 like that and order them around. The nerve of a foreigner to do that to our beloved F4._

When they were outside, Soujiroh picked up his bike. "Uhm, I usually don't let girls sit on the back of my bike."

"Fine, then, I'll drive." She grabbed a helmet and put it on and got on the front.

"Are you sure you can handle something this big?" He returned to his flirtatious self.

"I can handle anything anyone can give me, no matter how big." She answered cockily.

He was impressed, but he didn't know her and wasn't sure of her experience. "Get on the back, then." He acquiesced. They rode off toward the hospital with her holding on to his chest firmly. He kind of liked the feel of it.

Everyone was staring behind the two, with the exception of Rui. Normally, he was laidback and subdued, but he was bent over double laughing and out loud at that. They all turned to stare at Rui, shocked. No one had really ever heard him laugh out loud and not that animated.

Makino looked at her business card. "S Harry McK. Wow, she is impressive. She looks too young to be a doctor, though."

"I don't care who she is. She doesn't impress me, and I'm not doing what she said."

Makino placed her hands on her hips. "You most certainly will Doumyouji Tsukasa. It's all your fault anyway, barging in and pushing people out of the way. You caused her to be late and for such an important event. You better do it. What did you come here for anyway?"

"You stupid, common, ugly girl, I came to ask you on a date."

"You big octopus head, if you want me to go, then you better make sure to show up at the hospital with the best toys for those children."

"Fine!" He yelled.

"Fine!" She yelled back at him. Akira paid for the order, and Rui took the order and one of the business cards. "I'll be needing this. I'll take that and be on my way." He smiled. She is really interesting. He hadn't laughed like that in forever, and he hadn't been interested in anything lately. Things were looking up for him.

Everyone else was staring behind Rui.

(**A/N**: Okay, read and review if you wish. If not, enjoy reading it. Yes, I know. Rui will be OOC. I intend it to be that way because this girl is going to change him much like Makino did to Domyouji. This story is not just a love story for Rui. It is so much more than you think it is. Yes, it is AU animanga jdorama verse. It is probably going to be fairly long, too. Again, enjoy)


	2. Chapter 2: Volunteer Work

**Chapter 2 Volunteer Work**

When they arrived at the hospital, she instructed Soujiroh to drop her at the front door. She gave him her card key to access the employee parking garage.

"Park in slot 4F, on the 4th floor. That is the safest place for your bike not to get messed up. Then come to the 5th floor, ask for the pediatric cancer wing and then ask for me."

He nodded and was about to ride off when he remembered. "Wait what is your name?"

"Oh, ask for McKenzie sensei."

"Good morning." She smiled and greeted everyone by name when she walked through the door. The patients stared at her, but all of the staff smiled, acknowledged her with respect, and returned her greeting. She made her way to the 5th floor. She swiped her badge to let her into the pediatric cancer ward. "Sempai, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I ran into three idiots and their nice friend at the dango shop."

A man resembling an older, more serious version of Soujiroh looked at his watch.

"You're not late. You're just 30 minutes early instead of the usual hour early for your shift."

"Yes, but for me that is late. Besides today is special, and I wanted to get here early to set up the refreshments that I bought."

He looked around. "Can I help you with them? Where are they by the way?"

"Oh, since I was running so late I had one of the idiots drop me off first. The nice friend is coming with the snacks." She looked through the clear glass that could only be seen from the inside of the ward. Outside the ward, no one could see through the window. "There's the idiot who gave me the ride now. I better go get him."

Soujiroh had come to the 5th floor amongst a series of "Ah's" and "Ooh's" as everyone recognized him as the playboy of the F4. He had stopped at the reception desk to ask for her. The young receptionist looked at him and gave him the biggest smile she could. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see …." He didn't finish because she came up beside him and grabbed his arm.

"This way, follow me."

They all stared after the young lady. They were all jealous although they genuinely liked and respected the young lady. _It's unfair. How does she know and get to hang out with the F4 after being here for such a short time?_

She swiped her badge and opened the door. "Okay, let me get you some scrubs and you can wash up before you go visit the children."

"Uhm, visit the children?"

"Yes, you are going to volunteer to read to them, sing to them, play games with them, whatever they want to do or else." He looked at her incredulously.

Dr. Nishikado came up and saw him. While she went to get Soujiroh scrubs, he motioned for his younger brother to come talk to him.

"Ok, what are you doing here?"

"I came to volunteer."

"What are you really doing here?"

"Well, we kind of insulted McKenzie sensei at the dango shop, and she threatened to infect us with diseases if we didn't volunteer."

Dr. Nishikado smiled. "Sounds just like her. And she will do it, too. Anyway stay out of trouble and don't get in the way." He walked off from his brother who grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Soujiroh glared at his brother with disdain. _He has no idea how tough I had it with Mom and Dad after he ran away and shirked his responsibility. My life was a mess, and he wasn't there for me to help me out the way Tsubaki was for Tsukasa or Shizuka was for Rui. I was left all alone to cope on my own, and now he thinks he can play big brother who knows best. I don't think so. _"I'm not the sniveling little brother that used to look up to you. I've grown up, and you can't order me around."

"But I can." Dr. McKenzie had a questioning look on her face. "Now, put these on. Don't worry, they are brand new. No one has ever used them before."

"Why do I need these? They are going to mess up my hair. I spent a lot of time getting it just right."

"I'm sure your stylist can fix it. Besides, I'm sure the kind of ladies you deal with will take you any way you are. But you have to wear the scrubs, the head covering, and the mask. These children have impaired and weakened immune systems. You are more of a danger to infect them than they are to you. I can't risk you passing anything on to my patients." She helped him put on the clothes and tied them in the back.

By that time Rui showed up with the treats. She saw him through the one-way window and went to let him in. Again the nurses were shocked and jealous that she knew two of the F4 and was able to get them to come to the hospital.

Once they went into the pediatric ward, she showed Rui to a reception area. She washed her hands, put on gloves, and began setting out the snacks.

"Hanazawa san, thank you for coming and bringing the snacks. I am sorry to have troubled you since it was your friends who caused the problems. I'm making the other three stay and play with the children, but you may leave if you wish."

There's no way I'm missing this, he thought. This should be interesting. Besides, I'm not even sleepy yet. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll stay."

"You will?" She gave him the most beautiful smile, and then hugged him. "Great. Do you have your violin?"

He was surprised that she knew about his violin. I wonder about this girl. She is really interesting. How does she know so much about all of us? I have to find out about her. "Yes it's downstairs in the car."

"Would you mind going to get it, please? The children would really love it if you could play for them, and so would I."

When she spoke of the children there was a soft and gentleness in her eyes that belied the aggressive, violent young lady that had assaulted his friends earlier. "Sure." How could he turn her down?

"I really shouldn't be doing this, but here." She handed him her badge. "Here is my badge. That way you can get back in here without having to wait for me." He nodded and took it.

By the time Rui had returned from getting his violin, Tsukasa and Akira had arrived along with six servants carrying loads of books, toys, and games. Tsukasa was yelling at the reception lady for not being able to identify 'that foreign doctor who was infuriating.'" Akira was busy trying to charm the lady to keep her from calling security and had kissed her hand. Rui chuckled as he walked over.

"Yo, Tsukasa, Akira, follow me. I know where to go." When they reached the pediatric cancer ward, all cell phones were out and the staff were making calls that went something like this:

"Hello. Guess who is here? The F4. I don't know what they are doing here, but they look like they are doing volunteer work. I know. No, they are even cuter in person."

When the lone newspaper woman and camera man arrived they were wondering what the buzz and excitement was about. "Oh, didn't you hear? The F4 came to volunteer." One of the staff informed them.

The news paper lady was excited and called her boss to tell him of the scoop. Pretty soon the news had spread throughout the media community, and within 15 minutes representatives from the top newspapers, radio and television stations in Tokyo were there trying to find out why the F4 were there and get a scoop or interview.

Dr. McKenzie had just finished setting up the reception area and getting the F4 washed and changed into scrubs when she looked out of the one-way window and saw the ensuing media circus. She cringed. "I better go handle this." She stepped outside and closed the doors behind her, and she held up her hands to get their attention.

"Uhm, excuse me everyone. I thank you all for coming and supporting our children's cancer ward. I must say that we were not expecting so many to show up since we only received one RSVP. That being the case, we are going to allow the ones who RSVP'd to come in first and stay the whole time. Everyone else will be rotated in and allowed to stay for 20 minutes. Now, I need you all to sign in on this sheet of paper and present your credentials to our administration people. Once you have done that, and they have verified your identities, you will be allowed back to visit with our children. I must remind you that these children are all seriously ill and have impaired and weakened immune systems. Therefore we will ask you to wash and don scrubs before entering. In addition, please do not tire out the children by asking questions or getting too close. Please observe them and engage them. Finally, I know that the majority of you are here because you heard that the F4 are here. That is true, but they came to volunteer for the sake of the children. Therefore, I ask you to respect that and do not use this opportunity to interview them, get a scoop on them, or interrupt their interaction with the children. The staff will be monitoring your progress and anyone violating these rules will be escorted out by security immediately. Now, can I have everyone's cooperation? Oh, one last thing. Please, no pictures of me. This is not about me. It's about the children."

They all agreed, impressed at the young foreign doctor.

In the back, the F4 were also impressed at how she had managed to calm and charm the media circus.

She escorted the first newspaper woman and camera man to the back and had some of the nurses assist them in getting sanitized and changed. Meanwhile she assigned the F4 to various children. Nishikado was playing cards with a ten-year-old boy suffering from bone cancer. Hanazawa was playing his violin for a group of children. Domyouji was reading to a five-year-old girl with lukemia, who was correcting his Japanese, and Mimasaka was playing house with two little girls.

She went to check on Nishikado first. She walked in and placed an arm around Nishikado's shoulders. "How is it going, you two?"

"Fine." Nishikado smiled at her.

"Guess what, McKenzie sensei, I've beat him seven times already. He is really crap at cards."

She smiled. "I hope you are not playing for money, that's illegal." Then she whispered, "But if you are, make sure you beat the pants off this guy. His family is loaded." Both of them smiled at that, and she winked at them. As she left, Nishikado stared after her. He then turned back to the boy, who had a suspicious look on his face.

"Hey, you aren't trying to steal my girlfriend are you?"

Nishikado smiled at him. "No."

"Good because I saw her first and I have dibs on her." He raised his eyebrows and looked at the boy.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, as soon as I get better and get out the hospital, I'm going to ask her out."

"Is that so? Well, I'll tell you a secret between you and me." He leaned close and whispered to the boy. "I plan to ask her out, too."

"Well, I've already been working on her. So hands off."

"I tell you what. We'll play cards for her. Winner gets to ask her out first."

He frowned and shook his head. "No way man, that's disrespectful to her. She's not the kind of woman you can win that way. I plan to win her by my charm and stunning good looks." He rubbed his head now bald due to radiation treatments. Soujiroh could not help but to laugh at the young boy.

"Okay then, I'll give you a few pointers." Then he leaned in close and whispered to the boy.

She next checked on Domyouji who was arguing with the five year-old about what the book read and how to pronounce the words. "Gee, mister, you aren't too bright. Those words are easy."

"Who are you to tell an adult what's wrong and right. I've had the finest teachers and tutors teach me. I know how to read." He folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

Then the five year-old little girl patted his arm. "Don't worry mister. I have trouble reading sometimes too and get frustrated when I don't get it right." Domyouji was turning red, but he was also touched by her.

Next, she checked on Mimasaka, who was playing house with two little girls. He was the husband, and they were sisters fighting over him. He looked up at her with pleading eyes and mouthed the word "help." She shook her head and smiled. Then she went over and whispered to him. "You can begin passing out the gifts if you really want to get away from them."

He laughed and shook his head. "That's okay. I'm used to it with my twin sisters." She shook her head.

Finally, she checked on Hanazawa. She came just in time to hear the end of his musical piece. She clapped along with the rest of the children. Then she round up the children to give them snacks. Hanazawa was helping her when his phone rang.

"Shizuka." He smiled.

"Rui, is everything okay?"

"Huh?"

"I heard that the F4 were in the hospital and that one of you was getting treated for cancer. It just flashed across the screen and they didn't have all of the details."

Rui laughed. "No, we are fine. We just ran into this foreign doctor that Tsukasa managed to tick off, and she coerced us into volunteering at the pediatric cancer ward at Tokyo hospital."

Shizuka was relieved, and then she thought that she recognized something from Rui's depiction of events. "Uh, Rui, did you say a foreign doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Is she small, wearing two braids, beautiful, with big brown soft round eyes, and dark skin?"

"Yeah, that sounds like her. Have you met her?"

"Call out the name Diva, and if she answers tell her it's the phone for her." Shizuka knew exactly who it was and couldn't wait to speak to her.

Rui shrugged and called out "Diva." Much to his surprise, Dr. McKenzie turned around and answered. He waved the phone at her. "Phone for you."

"Hello."

"Diva!" Shizuka yelled excitedly.

_Diva?_

"Big sister, it's so good to hear from you. How are you doing?"

_Rui was stunned. Did she just call Shizuka big sister? _

"I'm fine. I see you've met the F4."

"Yes, at the dango shop where Makino Tsukushi works, and they are exactly like you described."

"I see that you have put them to work the way that only you know how." She could picture the 4 boys helping out at the hospital in scrubs. She laughed.

"Well, you told me to make sure that I took care of them. So that's what I am doing, my way."

"Okay, then do me one more favor."

"Anything for you, just ask."

"Anything, huh, go out on a date with Hanazawa Rui."

"What?" _Anything except that_.

"He's quiet, reserved, and shy. I think you can draw him out, and it will be good for him. Besides, I know you. You will work all day and night and not have fun if someone doesn't drag you out. I trust him, and I think you can too. You need someone to trust in Tokyo. Now, promise me you will go out with him."

She sighed. "I promise."

"Oh yeah, stay away from Soujiroh and Akira, though. Let me talk to Rui again."

She handed the phone back to Rui. "Phone." She returned to helping the children.

"Rui, I want you to do me a favor?"

"Yes, Shizuka."

"Take out my little sister, Diva. She is a workaholic and will never get out and have some fun if someone doesn't push her to do so. She is a lot like Makino in that factor, except she takes very good care of herself and knows the importance of relaxing and having fun. I promise you she'll be interesting and fun to be around."

He sighed because that is what he would normally do. "I guess so." Secretly, he was looking forward to it.

"Good, make sure you ask her out today and don't accept no for an answer. Take care of her, and keep her away from Soujiroh and Akira. Oh yeah, and if anything happens to her, I'll send Tsubaki after you. Tsubaki knows her too and considers her to be a little sister as well. Take care of yourself as well. I love you."

"Yes." He smiled as he hung up. This will be interesting.

When the event was finally over and all the presents had been distributed, Dr. McKenzie thanked everyone for coming and participating. After ushering everyone out, she went back to the F4. "Thank you guys so much for being here. The children really enjoyed you. I am sorry about hitting you guys early, but you understand why I was so upset about it. And you know you deserved it. Anyway, you guys seemed to enjoy yourselves as well. I hope you will come back some time to volunteer again without me assaulting you or threatening to infect you with diseases. The children would love to see you again, and I would be grateful for your help. Oh, if you give me all of your company's information, I will make sure to send you copies of the picture for publicity for your company and give you a form to write off whatever you spent as a tax deduction and charitable donation. If you give me your personal information, I will make sure that you receive a personal letter from me and the hospital thanking you for your time and contribution." They all handed her two business cards, one for their companies and one with their personal information.

"In the meantime, if there is anything that I can do for you right away, please let me know."

Just then the parents of the little girl who Tsukasa had been reading to wheeled her in to see him. She tugged on his sleeve. "Doumyouji san, I wanted to give you this picture that I drew. Here's me, and here's you reading to me. I drew us outside because I want to get better and come see you and let you read to me outside of the hospital at a park."

Doumyouji looked happy, embarrassed, and sheepish all at once. He bent down and took the picture from her. "Thank you. I want to read to you too when you get better." She hugged him, and he placed his arms around her." Then her mother wheeled her away.

The father stayed behind and shook his hand. "Doumyouji san, I just want to say thank you. I really appreciate how happy you have made my daughter. She especially liked the way you pretended to mess up on the easy words so that she could correct you. You know, she has never drawn pictures before or wanted to. I know that you will make a great CEO for Doumyouji enterprises and a great father one day."

Doumyouji was beside himself grinning smugly and with his chest puffed out. "You see that. I'm the only one who got a picture from the children. I'm the only one who had the parents come up and thank personally. I, the 'Great Me.' You don't need any of the other F4 to come back, just me. The children will all love me just like that one does."

"So, does that mean you will be back?" Dr. McKenzie wanted to take advantage of his arrogance while she could.

"Of course. I said I would."

"Great. Oh, by the way, let me treat your wounds. I can treat it so that you will not have any bumps, bruises, or swelling. How about I return your beautiful faces to normal for the ladies? Or would you rather have the bruises to gain sympathy from the ladies although I hear that you guys don't need bruises to attract the ladies."

"You really should." Dr. Nishikado came by and offered. "She's really good, and she has developed the latest techniques."

"What do I need with some foreign commoner doctor when I have the best and the brightest at my beck and call to treat me?"

She just smiled and handed them her card. "Well, I understand how you feel, but do me a favor. Give them my card and ask them to call me. I'd love to talk to the "best and brightest" Japan has to offer. So, do I have any takers?"

Both Soujiroh and Akira raised their hands. As soon as she had finished treating their wounds, they looked outside the one-way window and saw Asai and her posse making up a fuss to be let in and see the F4.

"Hey, smart girl."

Dr. McKenzie put her hands on her hips and cut her eyes at Doumyouji. "Excuse me."

"I mean McKenzie sensei." Doumyouji corrected himself.

"That's more like it."

"If you want to do something for us, get rid of those three witches."

"With pleasure."

Outside Asai was making a fuss. "Look my father knows people who sit on the board. If you don't let me in there to see our fiancés the F4, we will have a talk with them and get you fired. Who do you think you are anyway? Don't you recognize well-bred ladies when you see them?" The receptionist was beginning to cower at Asai's verbal assault.

"Excuse me ladies. Our patients are very ill. I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to calm down and lower your voices so that they will be able to rest. We don't want to lose any patients today. Now, how can I help you?"

"We know the F4 are here, and we want to see them."

"I'm sorry. I can't divulge the names of any of our patients due to doctor patient confidentiality. If you have a specific name to check the list for, then I can let you back here to visit them. Otherwise, I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave."

Asai turned to one of her friends and whispered. "This idiot doesn't know the names of the F4? What idiot doesn't know who they are?"

"Asai she is foreign after all." One of her friends whispered back.

"I don't care everyone should know their names."

"Uhm, their names are Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Soujiroh, Hanazawa Rui, and Doumyouji Tsukasa."

She made a show of pretending to peruse the list checking for the names, knowing that they were not there. "No, I don't see them here. Are you sure they belong in the pediatric cancer ward?"

"Oh no, they are men. The finest men in all of Japan."

"Then, they wouldn't be in this ward. I'm sorry I can't let you in here."

One of the other girls looked on a list that she thought was a patient list and picked the first name she could find. She whispered to Asai.

"Wait, we're here to see our dear friend S. Harry McK. We have several people to visit. We were just confused as to where they were located."

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure he is on the list. Could you please check? We really can't wait to see him." Asai smiled. _This stupid foreign cow is not going to get the best of us_.

Dr. McKenzie looked at the list and then smiled. "Yes, here S. Harry McK. I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you. Let me call some gentlemen to escort you to the right place. He is a special patient and in a special ward all by himself." She got on the phone and paged security and asked that the young ladies be escorted out through the service elevator. She returned to her volunteers.

"Really, guys you are welcome to come any time and volunteer. If there is anything else I can do for you just let me know."

Rui surprised all of them and spoke up. "You can go out on a date with me." They all stared at Rui.

_Hey, that was my line_. Soujiroh stared slightly irritated at Rui.

She sighed, dropped her head and put her hand on her forehead in exasperation. _Dang, I forgot_. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Shizuka made me promise to take you out."

"Fine then, Shizuka made me promise to say yes."

The other three stared between the two of them. Doumyouji finally had to speak up and ask. "You know Shizuka, how?"

She smiled at Doumyouji. "It's a long story. Perhaps I will tell you about it one day."

"You can tell me on our date." Rui smiled and looked at her through his long bangs.

She sighed. "Okay, but I get to decide on all of the terms."

"Okay, so when and where?"

She went and got her planner out and gave it to him. "You tell me. Look for white spaces in the book." He looked and turned the pages until he got to almost two weeks later.

"Then." He pointed to the white space.

"Okay, so the following Saturday. I have either from 11:30 – 2:30 or 6:30 p.m. – 10:00 p.m."

Rui smiled at her. "Both." The three men stared at Rui again shocked.

"Ambitious, aren't we? What would you like to do?"

"How about lunch at the first time, and then dinner and a club at the latter time?" _I better call Shizuka and find out what she likes and doesn't like. After all, I don't want to screw up on the first date for the day and have her beg off for the 2__nd__ date. Besides, I want to win the money that Jiroh and Akira will bet on me striking out during the first date_.

"Sounds great. I'll pick the lunch place, and you can pick the dinner and club, of course. I'll call you and tell you where to meet me for lunch."

He shook his head. "I'm a gentleman. I pick up the lady from her house and escort her home at the end of the date."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't allow strange men to my house until after I get to know them and determine that they are no longer strange." _Besides security will never let you in unless my uncle has approved you and done a thorough background check._

"As for escorting me home, it depends upon how the date goes. You will probably get no further than the door, though."

He raised his eyebrows. A _challenge? Excellent, I haven't had one in a long time_. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Likewise, I guess. That reminds me. May I have my badge back?"

He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. As he handed it to her, he held her hand and reveled in the warmth for a few seconds. Then, he let her hand go. She smiled at him and shook her head. _I thought he was the quiet one. It looks like he is also a charmer. _

"I will call security and have them bring your vehicles around, even your bike Nishikado san. They'll bring them to the lowest level floor of the parking garage, which opens to the back just in case some of the media or those three girls are waiting for you. I'll escort you to the elevator which leads you to the bottom floor."

She escorted them out and around the hall to a locked door. Just outside the door was an elevator which required a badge to work. She waved her badge in front of it, and the elevator instantly opened. She pressed the floor for them.

"Once again, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to attend to my patients." She nodded and smiled at them as the elevator doors closed.

Then she walked back to the ward where she worked. She looked for her supervisor and when she found him, she bowed low. "Nishikado sempai, I apologize for bringing them here suddenly and without permission. I hope they were not too much trouble."

"No, in fact they helped out quite a bit. We have been getting many calls to volunteer, and the publicity for the hospital and the ward did us a lot of good. I should have thought of it sooner. No, everything was fine. Thank you for your hard work." He nodded is head at her. She stood up and returned his nod.

In the elevator, Rui was staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Soujiroh and Akira nudged Tsukasa and motioned toward Rui.

"Yo, Rui, what was that all about? Do you like that gaijin?"

He stared at Tsukasa. "I told you. Shizuka made me promise to take her out, and I don't want to disappoint Shizuka." _Okay, that's only part of the truth. They don't need to know the rest. There is something about her. I can't stop thinking about her, and I'm still not sleepy. _

* * *

A/N: I've been wanting to write this story for a long time. I'll be loading chapters as soon as I can. This chapter is very long. Sorry, I had to get everything in. The next chapter should be short to make up for it. I know I have used sensei and Dr. interchangeably. I've tried to refer to them as sensei when the characters are speaking to them or about them and Dr. when they are not, and I am referring to them. I hope you are not annoyed that I haven't used my character's first name yet, but no one finds that out until the 4th chapter. If you read, please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Research

**Chapter 3: Research**

Just as soon as Makino Tsukushi stepped into the tub, her doorbell rang. Before she could answer it, there was an insistent knock on the door too. She opened the door furious with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her wet dripping hair. She was livid.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, what are you doing here and making such a racket disturbing my neighbors at this time of night!" She was yelling.

He stepped in past her. "I came by about our date you stupid girl." She slammed the door and locked it.

"You idiot, I am not going out with you tonight."

"I know that. I'm not stupid. You're the idiot. I didn't find out when we were going out because that stupid gaijin doctor interrupted us. So I came by to find out when we were going on our date."

"She's not stupid. She's really smart. Yuki and I did research about her. And you could have called, or emailed or texted me instead of coming over like this disturbing my neighbors."

"I could have, but then I wouldn't get to see you like that." He smiled and blushed. She looked down at herself in the towel blushing furiously and ran to get back in the bathtub complaining about a certain "pig-headed, overbearing, perverted, egotistical, octopus-headed boy."

After having bathed, she felt refreshed but not relaxed. Doumyouji stared at her when she came out in her cotton nightgown that came just past her knees. To him that was the most beautiful sight, Makino in her natural beauty. Who knew what all of those other girls looked like naturally with all of the makeup that they spackled on each day. He liked Makino fresh and natural. He stared at her and suddenly looked at her eyes. She had a worried look. That's the trouble with poor people they always have some worry.

"Oi, Makino, what's wrong?" She plopped down next to him and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, reveling in its soft, silky feel.

"Doumyouji, I'm sorry."

"You should be." He nodded. "For what?"

"For yelling at you earlier, I'm just worried."

"About what? That's the trouble with commoners like you. You always have some worry about money or food or whatever. Don't worry, whatever it is I can pay for it. How much do you need?" He began reaching for his wallet.

"It's not a problem money can solve. Besides, I don't want to be any more indebted to you than I am now."

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"I'm worried because the end of the time your mother gave us is almost up, and she's had all that time to plan something while we haven't been doing anything. I don't want to be apart from you again."

_I have been doing something. I have had my spies trying to find out what she is up to_. "I know, why do you think I keep coming to see you instead of just calling? But don't worry, I'll protect you."

"But how?" He grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face him.

"Makino, do you love me?" He searched her face, looking at her. He knew the answer already, but he loved to hear her say those words after how long it took for her to finally say those words to him.

She looked at him. She had told him that she loved him before, but the words were still hard for her to say. She felt that if she said them out loud too often, then she would wake up from the dream she was having, and he would be gone. So she just nodded. "You know I do."

He pulled her to him and hugged her. "Then trust me." He released her although he didn't want to, and she leaned back against his chest. "Hey Makino, let's get married."

"What?" She sat up quickly and stared at him.

"We are going to get married anyway. Why not now? That way my mother will have to accept you."

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, how many times have I told you that I want to finish law school first, and then we can get married?" She was yelling at him again.

"Ok, ok." He leaned back. Then he jumped up again excited, knocking her off his chest and on the floor. "Why don't we have a baby? If you have the heir to the Doumyouji fortune, she'll have to accept you."

"If the "we" part of having a baby is you, then fine. If not, don't even think about it."

"But the father of the little girl at the hospital said I would make a great father one day. Look, she even drew me a picture. None of the other guys of the F4 had the kids that they played with draw them a picture except for me." He pulled out his wallet and the folded up drawing proudly. "See that's the little girl I was reading to, and that's me reading to her at a park outside of the hospital when she gets better. This is the first time she has ever drawn a picture for anyone. So, I'd make a great father, and CEO. Her father said so." He was smug.

"Doumyouji, what are you talking about, what little girl, what hospital, you were reading to someone?" She found that hard to believe since his Japanese was so bad.

"Yeah, that stupid gaijin doctor made us stay and volunteer when we got to the hospital. So, I read to this five-year old girl, Soujiroh played cards with this little boy, Akira had to play with these two little girls that fought over him, and of course Rui played that silly violin for a bunch of children. But, I was the only one who got a picture."

"Tsukasa, how many times do I have to tell you, she is not stupid. She's actually the youngest doctor in her field. She was begged by hospitals all over the world to come and work there, but she chose Tokyo hospital for some personal reasons. She's also invented new ways to treat people and some medical equipment."

He stared at Makino. "How do you know so much about her?"

"Because Yuki and I did research on her. Yuki thought that she had recognized her name from her business card. So we looked her up on the internet."

"Well, she may be smart, but she'll never be as rich as me."

"I don't know, Tsukasa. She sold the medical equipment designs to this big company and made a lot of money. She did give half of the money away though."

"Well, that settles it. She can't be as rich as me. Now, about our date."

* * *

**Monday**

"Shizuka, I made a date with McKenzie sensei in two weeks. Tell me all about her so I can be prepared."

"Rui?"

"Yes."

"Hanazawa Rui?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure this is the quiet, Hanazawa Rui?"

"Yes, Shizuka, why do you keep asking?"

"Because the Hanazawa Rui that I know would not get so worked up over a girl even asking for information about her. He would just go to the date and be his usual quiet self."

"Well, she's special.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's not everyday that the woman that I have loved since I met her asks me to take out a girl, and then threatens to have me physically harmed if I don't go and if she doesn't have fun. Also, I don't want Tsubaki to come after me. I've seen her with Tsukasa. She's scary." He shivered.

Shizuka laughed. "If you say that's the reason. So, what have you found out about her so far?"

"That she's really smart, all of the top hospitals in the world want her to work for them, that she developed some new ways to treat people and new equipment, and that she is generous and beautiful." The last part was just his observation, but it was true.

"So I see you have done your homework."

"Yes, but that doesn't tell me anything about her, what she likes and dislikes. That's why I am counting on you."

"Okay, well first of all, she likes her privacy. So she doesn't want anyone giving away information about her without her permission. Also, she doesn't like people asking other people about her without her knowledge and approval."

"Got it." _Point well taken_, d_on't ask Shizuka anything else personal about her, or McKenzie sensei will get angry_.

"Second, she likes her space. She doesn't want people who are going on a date with her to call her everyday and ask questions. Calling her once or twice a week is as much as she can stand to have someone in her space."

"Got it." _Call her on Wednesday, Saturday, and next Tuesday and Thursday._ "Is there anything else that you can tell me?"

"Yes, she's a very good friend, and you should always be completely honest with her. If she trusts you, she'll let you in and always be there for you."

_That sounds familiar_. "Thanks."

"Rui, don't worry. I think you too will hit it off fine." _In fact, that is why I set her up with you_.

* * *

"Princess."

"Yes, Woo #5."

"You told us to call you immediately whenever someone performed certain internet searches."

"Yes."

"Well, we have five such searches."

"Let me guess. Makino, Hanazawa, the Dango shop, Doumyouji, and who else?"

"It is a public IP address with a signal that keeps bouncing off servers. It's untraceable."

"Well what searches were performed?"

"All of them searched your medical identity, with the exception of Hanazawa and the untraceable IP address. Hanazawa also searched for your fashion designer ID. The unknown IP did an image search for pictures of you."

"Thank you, Woo #5. Please keep me informed when you lock onto the other one. I'll send you a program to isolate the signal for the unknown one. No one is untraceable to me."

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Shizuka, what's McKenzie sensei's favorite color?"

"I won't tell you that."

"What colors should I avoid?"

"You should be fine in your favorite colors."

"Ok, thanks."

**Wednesday**

"Shizuka, what kind of clothes should I wear?"

"It depends upon where you are going."

"We're going to a restaurant that she picks out for lunch, and I pick the one for dinner. Then we are going to a club."

"Dress how you usually dress."

"Okay."

"Haven't you called her yet?"

"Yes."

"What did you talk about then?"

"She told me how thankful she was that me and the guys showed up. They have been getting so many volunteers because of us. The children ask about when we are coming back, and she enjoys my violin playing."

"Why didn't you ask her any questions?"

"Someone told me not to, plus I like hearing her talk. She is interesting."

**Thursday**

"Shizuka, what kind of food does she like?"

"All kinds of food."

"What kind of restaurant is she used to?"

"She eats at all different places as long as they are not pretentious, ostentatious, or discriminatory."

"Ok, thanks."

**Saturday**

"Shizuka, …"

"Wait a minute Rui, are you going to call me everyday until the date."

"Yes, serves you right for forcing us to go on a date in the first place."

"Okay, what now?"

"What should we talk about?"

"You're actually going to have a conversation with her?" _Perhaps I should call the guys to check on Rui. He seems totally not himself. I wish I was there to check whether or not he has a temperature._

"Yes."

"Rui, are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, why?" _What is the deal with Shizuka?_

"Nothing, nevermind."

Later that same day

"Hello, big sister."

"For the 6th time this week, no, you cannot back out of the date. If you call me any more asking, I will call Tsubaki and have her deal with you."

"No! No!. Okay, I won't back out of the date. Are you happy? And I'll stop calling and asking you about it."

"Between the two of you calling me everyday, I think I may have to change my number." _Perhaps I shouldn't have set them up on this date. They are so much trouble. Then again …_

**Sunday**

Shizuka looked at the caller ID. "Rui, could you just ask me all of the questions that you want to ask me today instead of calling me everyday?"

"You know I have to meditate on everything I learn a day at a time."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Does she like flowers?

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Cherry blossoms for a special reason."

Over the next week, he asked about what type of music she liked, what her favorite songs were, can she dance, does she like to dance, and were the restaurant and club that he picked out appropriate for the date. Shizuka couldn't believe that her Hanazawa Rui was actually preparing for a date and putting so much effort into it.

* * *

**Friday Night**

"Oi, Rui are you ready for your date with the little gaijin doctor?" Tsukasa teased him.

He shrugged with a sleepy look on his face and expressionless eyes. "We're going to eat lunch and dinner and then meet you guys at a club. I do that every week. What's to prepare?"

Soujiroh put his arm around Rui's shoulders. "My friend, are you turning into Tsukasa? For a sophisticated lady like that you must be prepared."

"Hey!" Tsukasa protested. "Is it my fault I know what Makino likes and don't have to be prepared for her? Besides, I think Rui needs to make sure that he brushes up on big, boring words to speak with her so that he'll understand what she is saying and she want bore him to sleep."

"Naugh, a woman like that would probably be bored with Rui sooner." Akira spoke up.

"Okay, let's all bet. I say Rui walks in alone at the club because she is too boring and smart for him." He placed a high denomination note on the table.

"I want a piece of that." Akira placed down a similar note. "I say Rui walks in alone because she dumps him." They looked at Soujiroh.

"Okay, I bet they come in together but had a boring time." Soujiroh put his money on the table. Makino fumed at the three boys.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, being so wasteful with money, and then betting on Rui to fail. Don't you care at all about his happiness? Shouldn't you all be wishing him the best on his date?" They all had their heads down and looked ashamed until Rui took out a note and put it on the table.

"And I bet that we will have a good time, and she'll be interesting to all of you as well."

They all turned to Rui shocked.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch and

A/N Sorry, I was in such a hurry to post the chapter, that I forgot to write notes. So the last chapter was longer than I expected, but I wanted to make sure to have TxT scenes. Although this is primarily about Rui, there will be plenty of TxT.

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Date**

Despite Rui's nonchalance the night before, he really was preparing for the date. So much so, that he had gotten up early that morning to double check his preparations. Not early for Rui, which is an hour before he is supposed to be somewhere, but early period at 7:00 a.m.. He was up so early that it startled Dr. McKenzie when she called him.

"Hello, this is Hanazawa Rui."

She was waiting for the rest of the message to play for her to leave the name of the restaurant.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hanazawa san? Hello, this is McKenzie sensei. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be up this early from what I hear about you. I thought that was your voice mail greeting. I was waiting to leave you a message for where we will meet. Anyway, we are going to meet at the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, it is in the middle of all the new Tokyo developments, and it is also by invitation only. It doesn't open for another two weeks." _How did she manage to get an invitation?_ _Even Tsukasa complained that he, nor anyone at the Doumyouji corporation, the largest company in Japan had received an invitation_.

"Yes, well illness doesn't discriminate. So in my line of work I meet all types of people from all different walks of life." She answered the unspoken question. "So, I'll see you at 11:30 a.m. Since you are already awake, I'm sure that you will not be late."

"Right."

He wasn't late. In fact for the first time in a long time, he was actually early. Thirty minutes early to be specific. He brought along a bouquet of flowers, a single red rose with cherry blossoms arranged around it. He decided not to bring chocolates at this point, maybe for dinner. He was prepared or so he thought. What he wasn't prepared for was her and how she looked.

He thought she was cute, exotic, and interesting but had not really paid attention to her looks. Really, who could compare to Shizuka? When he saw her, he was stunned because she was stunning, from head to toe. She was no longer wearing her hair in the two braids. Her bangs were curled into long ringlets and swept to the side of her face hanging down like spirals framing her face. The middle of it was rolled into a French roll and pinned up. There was a slight bang she left hanging down to her waist in the back and curled under. She was wearing a sleeveless, dark red halter dress with cherry blossoms outlined in white that connected around the neck with an empire waistline that stopped just above the knees. It perfectly showed off her hour glass figure, her firm full round breasts, which were bigger than most of the girls he met and probably bigger than for her frame (if he was Soujiroh or Akira, he would probably know her size), her neat trim waistline, and her nice curvaceous round hips. Together with the peep-toe, sling-back, dark red matching pumps she wore that accentuated her taut, muscular, tan legs and the rectangular rose-colored sun glasses and matching purse, she looked like a petite version of a model. He stared at her entranced. To those who knew him, they would think he was in one of his sleep states again.

She saw him and sauntered up to him smiling. She greeted him. "Good morning, Hanazawa san."

He didn't return her greeting because he was still enthralled by her. _I will have to thank Shizuka for giving her dressing tips. _He didn't move. She went up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. He still didn't move.

_Great, he's going autistic on me. Maybe something is wrong_. Her medical instinct, made her take off her sunglasses and look closely in his eyes. Then she decided to touch his cheek to see if he was feverish. As she softly touched his face, he closed his eyes reveling in the warmth from her soft hands.

"Are you okay Hanazawa san?" That was enough to wake him from his trance as he placed his hand over hers and opened his eyes. Then he let her go.

"Rui."

"Huh?"

"Please call me Rui."

"Oh, okay, Rui it is then."

He handed her the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you, McKenzie sensei, or what can I call you? What do you go by?"

She smiled and locked her arm into his pulling him toward the maitre'd stand. "I'll let you decide."

The maitre'd looked up and greeted them warmly. "Ah, Hanazawa san welcome to the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant. It is an honor for you to grace us with your presence, and welcome to you too lovely young lady. Unfortunately, our restaurant is not open to the public for another two weeks. We serve lunch, but right now it is by invitation only. Might you have an invitation? If not, I would be glad to talk to our management to give you one. However, we are completely booked for lunch today, and I am afraid it would not be today."

"That will not be necessary." She took out a small piece of red paper with a golden cherry blossom embossed on the front. The maitre'd looked at it suspiciously since it did not resemble the usual invitations that they distributed. When he opened it and read the note inside, for a second his eyes opened wide in shock and panic struck his face.

"Very good, right this way," he held out his arms and indicated for them to follow him. As they stepped inside the restaurant, they could see that it was full with all of the high-society people from wealthy business bank presidents to heads of states and their families. However when they walked in all eyes trained on them, and all conversation ceased, partially because they made such a gorgeous couple, but partly because the differences between them were striking. Most of the women were angry, disgusted, and jealous at the young girl because she wasn't Shizuka and she wasn't Japanese. _If Hanazawa san wasn't going to be with Shizuka, then surely my daughter, or niece or friend of the family would make a good match for him. Surely, his family wouldn't let a gaijin run their family fortune. So she must be his latest consort._ All the men were thinking how lucky he was. _Wow, I wonder where he found her. I wish we could exchange places._

The maitre'd quickly showed them around a column, and then through a hidden door that led to a stairwell. It was a large marble spiral stairwell, supported by marble gold flecked columns. There were cherry blossom arrangements and pictures arranged and hanging on either side of the stair well. Rui noted how elegant, posh, and yet simple it all appeared. The staircase led to a private dining area that overlooked the main dining room below it and had a good view of a park with sakura trees and a fountain. It was a very breath-taking view. The area looked large enough for an intimate small party but only had a table for two. Along the way the maitre'd had summoned one of the waiters and given him the small note. He had looked at it, panicked and ran into the kitchen. There were three waiters at their table waiting to seat them, get them drinks, and take their orders. They held out the chairs for each of them to sit down and sat a napkin across their laps. She ordered tea, and Rui followed suit. Rui perused the menu. It wasn't like he was really interested in it, but he couldn't wait to tell the rest of the F4 that he had been the first to eat there and tell them about the menu. He was going to win that bet.

"Please tell the chef, that I would like the red lady special." Rui raised one eyebrow at her hidden behind the menu. He was sure he had not seen that on the menu. He finally handed the menu back to the waiter and ordered his usual. They bowed and left. The other waiter returned with their tea. As soon as all three waiters had left, they began a very enlightening chat.

"Thank you for the flowers Han… Rui. Cherry blossoms are my favorite flower."

He could hear Shizuka telling him to be honest with her. "I know. To be honest, I asked Shizuka."

She smiled. _Very good Hanazawa Rui, perhaps Shizuka is right about you that you can be trusted_. "I know. Shizuka told me that between the two of us calling her almost everyday about this date she wanted to change her phone number."

Internally, Rui perked up at hearing that she also had called Shizuka about the date. Externally he was calm and asked her. "Oh, were you trying to do research about me, too?"

She shook her head. "No, Shizuka and Tsubaki had told me all about you guys before I ever stepped foot in Japan once they knew that I was coming. I was calling to get out of the date."

Internally, Rui was crestfallen. _After all the hard work I put into the date, she wanted to cancel. That will teach me. Wait, she's a doctor. She was probably too busy_. Externally, Rui was nonchalant. "Really, why?"

"It's because I was really nervous. You see this is the first date I have ever had."

Internally, Rui was shocked. _Wow, even Makino has more experience than her. That's hard to believe._ Externally, he nodded and had a slight smile. "I guess that was because you were always too busy."

Again she shook her head. "No, it was because I was too young."

Internally, Rui was feeling a little anxious now. _Too young, how old is she?_ Externally, Rui asked calmly. "So, how old are you?"

She eyed him. _Well Shizuka said I could trust him_. "17."

Internally, Rui was again shocked. Externally, he cocked his head to one side. "17, so are you here alone or are your parents here too?"

She had a strange look on her face. "Alone." Her voice was also strange when she answered.

"But aren't your parents worried about you, or are they similar to our parents and focus solely on the empire and leave you alone?" He had hoped his voice did not convey the bitterness and emptiness that he felt.

She shook her head and looked away. "They would be worried if they were still … alive." She choked up at the last word.

Rui wished instantly he could have taken the last question back. _Of course her parents had to be loving and gentle to raise such a young lady as extraordinary as she was_. He was more hesitant now. _That's why I am always quiet and don't talk much_. "May I ask when they … or how long they have been … " He didn't quite know how to finish.

She stared at him with wet, glistening eyes. "They died the year that I turned ten."

"Oh, then who raised you?"

"My uncle, Jin, he is actually not my real uncle. But he has known me since I was born and is a friend of my family. He is my god father. My parents appointed him to be my legal guardian if anything ever happened to them. He legally adopted me anyway. So, he is my father now, but he insists that I call him uncle because he knows he could never replace my father and doesn't want to."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head. "No, I am only child, which made it easier on my uncle to care for me."

"Lucky you." Rui expressed feeling somber. She looked at him. "I mean you had two sets of parents that loved you and cared for you. My parents weren't around a lot, and I had a servant raise me. It's like that with all of the F4. As much contact as we have with them, we might as well be orphans, too."

"Trust me, it's not the same. Not having them around but still being able to contact them is a hell of a lot more difficult than not ever being able to contact them again." She had a serious yet shakiness to her voice as if she would give way to tears any second.

Rui wished he could have taken the former statements back. _That is why I don't talk much. Sometimes things are better left unsaid._ "So, is your uncle here are back in America?"

"No, he is in the states although he does business here quite often."

"Doesn't he worry about you?"

"Of course he does. However, he has agreed that as long as I do not use questionable judgement or make any bad decisions, he trusts me enough to be on my own. Besides that, I have more body guards and security in place than the royal family. That is why I wouldn't tell you where I lived."

"So, telling me where you live is something questionable enough to get him here or to send you back to the states?

"No, but the deal is good until I reach 19 years old. Although when I turn 18, I get a whole lot more freedom. So, I am not taking any chances."

All of a sudden, a thought struck Rui. Had it been Soujiroh or Akira, it would have been the first thought in his mind. "If you are only 17 and have never been on a date, that means that you have also never …"

"That's right, and that is one of the things that will get me shipped back to the states at least until I turn 18. That is why I'm taking no chances at all. Once I turn 18 though, I intend to gain all of the experience that I can. I'm considering you as a candidate to teach me what you know."

Rui had completed his tea and was drinking water. Internally, he wanted to spew out his drink and exclaim "Excuse me!" Externally, well he did just that. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

He wasn't sure what to think. Then he asked the 64 million dollar question. "Just when do you turn 18?"

She smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" _If I tell you that it is 3 months from now, I wonder what will happen._

"Wait, I'm a candidate? Does that mean that there are others?"

"I get offers everyday for people to become candidates, but right now you are the only viable candidate."

I'd like to keep it that way. Just then dinner was served in record time. They ate in silence, both of them savoring the meal. Rui had chosen wine to accompany his meal. The wine steward poured some for Rui, but did not offer any to Dr. McKenzie. Rui noted that they must have somehow known her age.

She chose a frozen mixed drink instead. Rui chuckled when she asked for a "virgin" version of the drink. After the meal was taken away, they asked Rui if he cared for dessert, but they brought one for Dr. McKenzie without asking. When they had finished dessert and tea, the maitre'd came up personally to ask if everything was according to their liking. They both agreed.

"If you will provide me with the bill, I will settle it. Thank you." Rui reached for his wallet.

He looked at Rui incredulously. "Sir, but of course there is no account to settle."

Now it was Rui's turn to state at him incredulously. _Well, I see F4 status gives me privileges even here_. He nodded and thanked him.

"Give the chef my best." No sooner had she said that when the chef came out and greeted her in French.

"Mademoiselle Cherie, it has been a long time, no? It has been my utmost pleasure to serve you. I take it the 'red lady special' is as you remember, no."

"No." His face fell. "It is ten times better." He smiled at her. "Jacques, it is so good to see you. I didn't know that you were here." She stood up, and he hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"But of course, wherever there is an opening of Cherry Blossom Woo, Jacques will follow if Mademoiselle Cherie will be present."

"Does that mean Marie and petite Rho are here too?"

"But of course, I would never travel without my pride and joy, my muse." He took out a picture and gave it to her. "This is for you. We miss you. Now that you know we are here, you must come by and see us."

"But of course and tell Marie and petite Rho hello." Rui was sitting back staring at the exchange between the two. He understood everything perfectly since French was one of the languages he had had to learn.

"Who is your friend?" Jacques continued in French.

At this point, Rui stood to introduce himself also in French. "Hanazawa Rui. I take it you are the chef. The food was magnifique." He kissed his fingers and released them.

She looked at him surprised, but smiled. Jacques hugged him and thanked him. "Any friend of Cherie's is a friend of mind. You are most welcome to come any time with or without an invitation. Nothing is too good for her or her friends." Rui thanked him and sat down.

"That's very generous of you, but won't the owner or the manager have something to say about it?"

"Why do you not ask the owner yourself? You are sitting right across from her. She is the Cherie in Cherry Blossom Woo"

Rui stared at Dr. McKenzie. She just sheepishly smiled. _Another name_, _how many could she possibly have_?

"I am sorry. I must attend to my other guests, please do come again." He kissed Dr. McKenzie once more on both cheeks and left.

"You own this restaurant?" He began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She hadn't expected that reaction.

"Here I thought we were given celebrity treatment due to my F4 status when it's because you own the restaurant."

"Regardless of who you are and your background, you shall get star treatment at all Cherry Blossom Woo restaurants."

"Is that the company line?"

She started laughing too. "But of course." She mocked in a French tone.

Then he stopped laughing and was thoughtful. "Wait, I thought that Kamenashi san owned this restaurant, Kamenashi Jin Woo." Realization hit him just like lightning at that moment. "Uncle Jin is Kamenashi Jin Woo?" She nodded. "One of the richest businessmen not just in Japan, but in the whole world?" She nodded. "He is your uncle?" She nodded again. "It was rumored that he took on some kind of reclusive silent foreign business partner years ago, which boosted him to become a global business leader and who he names all of his establishments after partially. It was also rumored that he had an illegitimate child."

"Not illegitimate, adopted."

"Right, everyone had been trying to find out if that was true so that they could set up their daughter or son would that child and become the richest company in Japan and probably the world." Lightning struck him again. The restaurant is called Cherry Blossom Woo. He jumped up and yelled, pointing at her. "You're his silent business partner and his heir?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the quiet, subdued one of the F4. What happened to that Hanazawa Rui?"

He sat down and recomposed himself. "Right, I'm sorry. I was just stunned again at you. So your first name is Cherry."

She shook her head. "It's Cherokee. Cherry is a nickname for Cherokee."

"So your full name is Cherokee Diva S. Harry McKenzie?"

She shook her head again. _Shizuka says that I can trust him_. "My full name is Cherokee Cheyenne Apache Shoshone Diva Rhoshaun and you know the rest." She held her hand out to him for him to shake it.

In a daze, he took her hand and shook it. Rui was stunned at her many names, and then a smile slowly spread across his face. "I am so winning the bet."

"What bet?"

He told her about the bet with the rest of the F4. She stood up and came over to him. For a second he thought she was going to slap him for betting on their date. Instead she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for betting on me. You only have one small problem, though."

"Huh, what's that?"

"You can't tell anyone anything you have learned, not even my names. Although, I will let you choose to call me any of them that you like or any of my nicknames."

He was thoughtful for a while. "Oh, that's okay. I will still win the bet, and I think that I would like to call you Shoshone or Sho or Shone."

"Any of those are fine." She looked at her watch. "Well, our date's almost over for now. I must say it has been fun. I don't regret it at all. I'm sorry for doubting and almost canceling on you. I'll meet you later at dinner."

_It had been three hours already? It didn't seem like the time passed by so quickly._ "Wait, where are you going now? Can I give you a ride, or if it is to volunteer may I accompany you? I can play the violin again. I brought it with me." He wasn't ready to leave the company of such a fascinating person just yet.

Well, he had proven trustworthy so far, and she did need to trust someone. "Okay, I'm going home to change clothes and then to a clinic to volunteer. You may accompany me. You have to walk to my place, though."

"Walk?"

"Yes. You'll have to fill out paperwork and submit it before any of your vehicles are allowed near my house." He stared at her. _What kind of security does she have? Still I at least get to go to her house. Soujiroh and Akira will be so jealous_.

As they were walking down the street, he decided to ask. "Where do you live?" She stopped in front of the newest high-rise, which was two blocks from the restaurant.

"Here."

He looked up. "Here, Tokyo, Sho Woo Towers? But I thought that this place wasn't taking any residents until 2 years from now. Both Soujiroh and Akira have been trying to get on the waiting list for an apartment here for there uh trysts." _Sho and Woo, she owns it._ "Never mind, but isn't it lonely being in this big empty building." She smiled.

"It's not empty. It is actually filled almost to capacity." He gave her that expressionless stare.

"I'll explain when we get inside." Instead of going in through the front door, she walked around to a side door. She slid a card key on the key pad on the side. A panel opened up and she spoke. "A-E-I-O-U and sometimes Y." Another panel opened up, and she made a funny face in it. Finally, another panel opened up to allow her to put her key in to unlock the door. When they stepped in, he was amazed. There was lush carpeting, nice tile on the floor. It was all luxurious. It was only the foyer and led straight to an elevator. She put her card key into open the elevator and punched a red button. It didn't reveal her floor number, but they rode for a while.

"So you say this place is filled to capacity? How is that?"

"It houses all the people who work for me. My drivers, my maids, my security team, my hair stylist, my dress designer, and anyone else that I need live here. It also has 2 full stores for whatever I need, a restaurant, a mini private hospital, a spa, a gym, a music studio, many swimming pools, a day care and private school for the employees' children."

He was impressed. "How is it that you will be renting this out in about 2 year's time?"

"I'll most likely leave and return to the states in a year and a half. Everyone will leave with me. Everything will be available to rent, then."

"Won't people be upset to learn that they are renting second-hand property?"

"No, they will knock everything down and redo it, with the exception of my floor. My floor will stay in tact and no one will ever be able to rent or access it."

When they arrived at her apartment, she entered a code and spoke into a panel that opened. "Cherry blossoms bloom in the spring."

A computerized voice responded in English. "Good day, Dr. McKenzie. What is today's password?"

"Open Sesame."

The door unlocked and opened. "Do you have to do that every time you come and go?"

"Yes."

"So you change passwords everyday?"

"I'm not allowed to divulge security procedures with you." She spoke matter-of-factly.

Her apartment was huge. It had what appeared to be three master bedrooms, each with a private bathroom attached, another bathroom for guests in the hall, a huge kitchen, a den, an office, a living room, and a small dining room area.

"Why do you need such a huge kitchen if you have a restaurant here and one two blocks down the street?"

"Because I like to cook. Perhaps one day, I will cook for you."

_I hope so. _

She showed him to the front bedroom and took out some designer jeans and a simple sweater. "Here, change into these. You'll don scrubs at the clinic. You don't want to ruin your clothes or risk getting germs on them."

The clothes were just his size. "How did you know I would be coming with you?"

"I'm always prepared just in case." She smiled.

She came back in ten minutes wearing black low rise jeans, red sandals with a small heel, and a red fitted t-shirt. She also had on a half black jean jacket and a matching cap. She had put her hair back in the two braids. She was so cute.

They returned to the restaurant and his driver took them to clinic. Dr. Nishikado was there treating patients.

"Sempai, I apologize again. I have brought another volunteer without asking." He looked at Hanazawa Rui and smiled.

"It's okay, at least you only brought the quiet one this time."

_He's not as quiet as everyone thinks_. She had him play for those in the waiting room, and eventually she had him help treat the children. He would play a song for them to distract them from getting shots. Some of them he read to. He also escorted the elderly women to the room where they would be treated. They enjoyed that. Some of them even pinched him on his behind.

Before long, the two hours had passed, and they left. They returned to her apartment and showered and changed once again. He had his chauffer bring a change of clothes, and she changed into another dark red dress similar to the first, but much better.

She gave him the paperwork for all of his vehicles to come into her apartment building. "You'll be needing this." She smiled.

"Does this mean I have your permission to return to your apartment?"

She nodded. "But never show up unexpected, or you will not get in."

He nodded and they returned to her restaurant to meet his car and go to dinner. He had called ahead at the restaurant and told them to cancel the wine. _I'm not corrupting any minor, especially if it will return her to the states early._

After dinner when they were in the limo on the way to the club, she asked him.

"Did you enjoy our date this afternoon and did you mind going to the clinic?"

He thought it over. "That was probably one of the most interesting times I've had in a long time. I was never bored or sleepy, and I learned a lot about a certain rich, young, smart, orphaned doctor." He looked at her.

"Did you? Well, you haven't even scratched the surface, but I also learned a lot about you as well."

"Did you, what did you learn?"

"I'll tell you later, but now it's time for the real fun."

"Real fun?"

"Yes, meeting the rest of the F4 at the club. It will be most interesting."

He smiled. "I do believe you are right. Shall we?" He reached out his hand for her and helped her out of the limo.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, I did name her uncle after two of the band members from Kattun, but they are so hot. I couldn't help it. Who could blame me? So Tsukasa was wrong about her not being as rich as he is, and he'll soon discover that. The F4 will discover so much more about the little doctor. Keep reading for more. Sorry it took so long to reveal her name. From this point on she will be referred to in many different ways in the story. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Club

I forgot. Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any character except Uncle Jin Woo Kamenashi and Dr. Cherokee Cheyenne Apache Shoshone Diva Rhoshaun Sioux Harrison McKenzie

**Chapter 5: The Club**

When they stepped in the club all of the women and men were staring at them with jealousy. All the women were looking at her with contempt. _How dare a foreigner be with our beloved F4._ All the guys were looking at Rui enviously. _Why do the F4 get all the best looking women? I bet I would treat her better and worship her as she deserves_.

Rui had his arm around Shoshone or Shone as he liked to call her and was looking for his friends. He spotted them in the back.

She whispered in his ear. "Rui, I need to get a drink of water to take my vitamins. I'm going to the bar. I'll be there soon."

He nodded and watched her walk away with a smile. She sure did know how to make an exit. He headed toward his friends' table.

She headed toward the bar. The bartender looked at her and whistled. "Now what can I get for the most beautiful woman to grace this club with her presence in a long time."

She returned his flattery with a beautiful smile. "Just a bottle of water please."

"Is that all? You name it. Anything you want, it is on the house. Just being here in our club is payment enough." She laughed. _This bartender has excellent skills. I may have to look him up one day for employment. _

She motioned for him to lean closer and she whispered. "Really, I'm not old enough to drink, yet."

He whispered back to her. "Really, a lot of the patrons here are not old enough to drink yet, but if they get someone else to buy it who is, I can't stop it." He motioned to an attractive young lady being handed a drink by an older, plain-looking guy. "But thanks for being honest. Here is your water. Anything else you want that is non-alcoholic is on the house, too."

Rui had walked back to the table with his friends looking his usual solemn, half-asleep self. Doumyouji was sitting next to Makino and Akira and Soujiroh were on the ends of the table. They all looked at Rui.

Doumyouji spoke and smiled. "Where is your date? Hah, I guess I win. She is not with you. You look bored. You must have dumped her." He was smug and holding out his hands to the other guys. Makino hit him feeling sorry that Rui's date didn't go well.

Rui spoke up. "No, actually she's …"

Akira spoke up. "She dumped you didn't she. I win." Makino looked at Hanazawa Rui feeling even sadder thinking it was just like what happened with Shizuka.

Rui spoke up again. "No actually, she's here at the bar getting a drink." They all turned to look at the bar and saw four people there.

"Where is she? There's only four people at the bar, that nerdy guy being taken in by the under-aged hottie to supply her with free drinks, there's a plain looking female that is already too drunk and hello, the hottest chick in the whole place. Excuse me gentleman, duty calls. I'll be back with the hottest chick in the club, shortly." Soujiroh got up, tossed his long black hair and flashed his winning smile as he went over to the bar to approach the girl. Rui had a small smile across his face and sat down in Soujiroh's spot at the end of the table.

She had just taking her vitamins when she felt an arm around her waist. Then she felt warm breath whisper in her ear. "I was just going to ask why I hadn't seen you here before, but I already know the answer to that. Heaven only allows an angel to grace our presence but rarely." She instantly recognized the voice, and she began laughing.

"Nishikado san, as the infamous playboy of F4, I thought you would have come up with better lines than that. The bartender had better style." She turned around to face him, and his eyes opened wide in shock as he stared at her.

"McKenzie sensei?" He couldn't believe it.

"Hai, let's go. I'm glad you came. I thought that I wasn't going to have to search the club for you guys. Please, lead the way." She grabbed his hand.

He was still in shock but led the way holding on to her hands. He looked back to see that as they passed, several guys were trying to cop a feel off her. So, he returned his arm to her waist possessively and led her to their seats. By the time they arrived at the table, he was back to himself.

He smiled. "See I told you I would return with the hottest girl in the club." She had chosen to wear her long hair down, parted to one side. It was covering her face. Rui got up and took her hand.

"Too bad she is here with me." He stepped in between Soujiroh and Shone. She looked up at Rui and smiled. They all looked closely at her then and recognition hit them like a ton of bricks.

"McKenzie sensei?" The three said in unison. She had on a form fitting, long-sleeved dark red dress, similar to the one worn earlier, but this one only reached mid-thigh, and had cherry blossoms outlined in a shiny silver material. She had on dark red high-heeled Minolo pumps and a matching red bag. She greeted each of them.

Akira stood up as she came to him. "Mimasaka san, good to see you again." She kissed him on the cheek, and he returned it staring at her still and shaking his head. She went over and gave Makino a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Makino, you look beautiful." She was wearing a simple black dress and her hair was parted in two and twisted and pinned in place.

Makino returned the hug. "What about you? Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you."

She nodded toward Doumyouji not sure how to greet him. "The Great Me."

He just stared at her. "I guess you are not a little girl." Then he looked away. _I wonder what else I am wrong about with her._

Rui looked at her, cleared his throat, and smiled. _If only you knew_.

They all sat down. Shone was in between Rui and Soujiroh who were both sitting really close to her. Doumyouji was sitting next to Soujiroh but in the center of the table, and Makino was sitting next to him but not close. Akira was sitting at the end of the table. Shone noticed the difference and frowned slightly. Then she grabbed Makino's hand across the table. They all looked at her surprised. "If you will excuse us, we are going to go freshen up and have a little girl talk." As they were walking away she looked back at them who were all staring at the two young ladies. "Besides that gives you guys time to talk about our date behind my back and decide who won the bet."

The boys all turned to look at Rui who shrugged, expressionless. Inside he was smiling.

"So? How was it? What did you talk about? Was she boring? When did she get so hot?" The other F3 asked him all at once. He turned to each one of them as he answered.

"It was interesting. We talked about her. No, she is not boring, and I don't know, but I have no complaints." Soujiroh and Akira nodded in agreement.

Doumyouji huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "So, she's hot. My Makino is still beautiful, and who wants a girl with such big breasts anyway?" The other three looked at each other and raised their hands. "Hmph, Makino's are the perfect size for me."

Rui was pleased that Doumyouji was defending Tsukushi that way. _It makes my decision to trust her to you justified. Granted, perhaps this young lady is payback for being so generous in giving up on Tsukushi and Shizuka. But, I will still be there for Tsukushi if you let her down._

Akira and Soujiroh rolled their eyes. "No one is trying to compete with you for Makino, except for maybe Rui. But from the looks of things, McKenzie sensei may be just the person you need to distract Rui from Makino. She sure distracts me." Akira was not embarrassed to admit.

"Hey, Rui hasn't won anything yet, except for maybe the bet. I had planned on asking her out before because I thought she was cute. But now, oh my God." Soujiroh whistled.

Just then Rui's phone rang. He looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. "Hello, Hanazawa Rui."

Meanwhile in the back of the club, Cherokee was chatting with Makino in a secluded spot. "Hey Makino san, I know you do not know me very well, but I'd like to ask you a question?"

Makino was slightly hesitant but liked the young lady and sensed nothing but friendliness from the girl. "Uhm okay, but sensei, could you please call me Tsukushi? I'm ashamed to admit this but my friend at the dango shop, Yuki and I researched you. So I would feel disrespectful to a person like you and all that you have done if you do not call me by my first name." Dr. McKenzie smiled at her and shook her head.

"No, that's alright. However, I notice that the guys all call you Makino and you've known them for years and consider them your friends. So, I will only call you Tsukushi if you would consider it as us becoming friends." Makino liked her and nodded in agreement. "Oh, and you can call me by my first name, Cherokee or Cherry."

She raised her eyebrows. "I thought your first name was S, like on your business card."

She shook her head and laughed. "No, the S is the initial for one of my middle names. I use that because I don't think anyone would respect someone with the name Cherry as a doctor. So, I use a more professional and male-sounding name. If you look at me and find out that my name is Cherry, you wouldn't come to me for treatment." Makino knew that she instantly liked the young woman. "So Tsukushi, that's just what I wanted to ask you about is names. Why do you and Doumyouji call each other by your last names? More specifically, if you and Doumyouji are in love, why don't you behave more like two people in love, then? I sat closer to both Rui and Nishikado than you did to Doumyouji."

She looked at her, and then decided to confide in the young doctor. "It's because I am afraid to. Every time I feel that I can relax and let go with Doumyouji and display public affection, his mother is there to pull us apart. She gave us only so long to be together before she would start interfering again. I'm afraid if I get too comfortable, she'll break us apart. You have no idea what Doumyouji and I have been through to be together and with his mom's SP."

"Actually, I do. Shizuka and Tsubaki told me all about you and everyone."

Tsukushi's eyes opened wide. "You know Shizuka and Tsubaki?"

"Yes, they told me to make sure to take care of all of you while I'm here. That is why I went to your dango shop two weeks ago to buy treats for the children at the hospital. I wanted to meet with and talk to you. Then I was going to meet with the guys, but of course the "Great Me" changed my plans. Still, I think this is a good outcome. Anyway, are you sure that is the only reason because that doesn't make sense to me. You should be doing the opposite if that is the reason. You should be trying to be as close to him as you can and display as much affection for him as possible to remember his touch and feel in case you two get separated. Believe me I know."

"I know, but …"

"Or could it be that you are too shy to display affection for him? Or do you not have quite as strong feelings as he does for you? Or is it that you have some residual feelings for a certain other person and feel guilty displaying feelings in front of that person? Or could it possibly be that you are afraid that once you show feelings for him, he will grow tired of you eventually?"

Tsukushi's eyes opened wide again. _This doctor is amazing. Not only does she diagnose medical treatment, but relationships also._ She had those very same questions and feelings. However, it was the last question that was the most prominent. One by one, she had gotten over the others, but that last one scared her the most. "A little of all of that, but the last one is the one that scares me the most. I mean he is always so sure of his feelings for me. Although I am sure of my feelings for him, I am not sure that we should be together if it causes this much trouble or hurt to other people. Although I am sure that I love Doumyouji more than Rui, I sometimes think things would be much easier if I were with Rui. They would be simpler. Finally, I am just a plain weed, I always fear that it is just a matter of time before he sees that and decides to pick a rose instead."

She nodded. "I understand. People always get hurt in relationships. It is how they respond to them that matters. Never forget this. Neither you nor Doumyouji are the cause of people being hurt. This is all down to his mother. She is the one who chose to hurt people because of your relationship. If she wasn't afraid of how much love Doumyouji has for you, she wouldn't have done that. So you shouldn't doubt his love either. As for Rui, do you think it will be any different with him? Do you think you will be allowed to marry Rui? Do you think Rui would give up his life and money for you? Rui may not be that strong to fight for you as Doumyouji is. Finally, have you told Doumyouji that you love him?"

"Yes."

"How did he respond when you told him that?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes and sighed. "He was so smug that it was annoying. He couldn't get enough of it. He kept asking me to repeat it, and every time we are together he tries to get me to say it again."

"What makes you think it will be different with your expressing public affection?"

That made sense. She smiled and hugged her relieved. She needed some fresh perspective from an outside source. "But where do I start?"

"When we go back, this is what you can do." She whispered a suggestion to her.

"I still can't believe that you know Shizuka and Tsubaki."

"How about I tell you all about it tomorrow? Join me for dinner. Don't tell the guys, but I have some free time tomorrow evening after work. What about you?"

"I get off at the dango shop at 5:00 p.m."

"Perfect, I get off at 4:00 p.m. I'll meet you at the dango shop." They returned to the table.

**Back to the Boys**

"Good evening, Rui, this is Jin Woo, Cherokee's uncle. I know you are on a date with my niece and at a club. I just wanted to call you to ask that you stick close to her. She has been kidnapped before, and I don't want anything to happen to her. If anything happens, you may reach me at this number. Also if anything happens to her while she is with you, I will hold you completely accountable, and you don't want that. Also, don't let your playboy friends get too close to her. Their reputations precede them. Good day."

"Kidnapped?" Rui said quietly and looked at the phone and closed it. _That explains all of the security. I don't intend to let her out of my sight. _He still had a blank expression on his face.

Doumyouji looked at him. "Oi, Rui, who was that?" Rui looked at Doumyouji blankly. Before he could answer, Soujiroh's phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. "Hello, this is Nishikado Soujiroh."

"Nishikado Soujiroh this is Jin Woo, Dr. McKenzie's uncle. I just wanted to let you know that I trust you to treat my niece with nothing but the utmost respect and honor. Since your reputation precedes you as a playboy, I would like to request that you not use your charms on my niece as she is very inexperienced when it comes to men if you know what I mean."

"Inexperienced?"

"Yes, my niece is a virgin, and I would like her to stay that way until marriage. So, don't use your ways on my niece or else."

"Or else what?"

"Well, let's just say there is no where that you can hide, and there is no place that my reach does not extend. By the way, that is a nice wine-colored silk shirt that you paired with the white pants. Like I said, don't mess with my little Cheyenne. Good bye."

Soujiroh looked down at the clothes that he was wearing, and then swallowed and hung up his phone. He had the same blank expression that Rui had on his face. He turned to Rui. "Cheyenne? Virgin?" He mumbled to himself and stared out again.

"Oi, Nishikado who was that? You have the same expression as Rui. Did you get the same phone call?" Doumyouji was waving his hand in front of Soujiroh's face.

Just then Akira's phone rang. They turned to him. "This is Mimasaka Akira. Hello."

"Mimasaka Akira, this is Jin Woo, Dr. McKenzie's uncle. Now, I know that you like older women and married women, so I trust that I don't have to threaten you like your playboy friend to leave my niece alone. After all, she is only 17, and you haven't dated someone that young since you were probably 12 or 13." Akira chuckled at that.

"True."

"Any way, nonetheless a playboy is a playboy. So, please handle my niece with care. Watch over her. If anything happens, you have my phone number. If anything happens to her while you are present, well let's just say your father and I have associates in the same family. Don't let anything happen to my little Apache. You understand? Nod if you understand." Akira nodded.

"Very good. Goodbye."

_Wait he can see me_. Akira looked around nervously, and put his phone away.

Doumyouji was livid now. He had three Rui's on his hand staring in space and at each other. It was hard enough dealing with one. "What the hell is going on? Who is calling you and causing you all to stare like this? Well, I assure you that…" He didn't finish because his phone rang. He didn't recognize the caller ID. "Who is this, how did you get my number, and what the hell do you want?"

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, this is Jin Woo, Dr. McKenzie's uncle. I am calling you because of the four of you, you are the only one I can completely trust." _The nerve of that girl giving out my phone number and having her family members calling me_.

"What do you want?"

"I trust that you do not have any interest in my niece since you are already involved with your Makino san. So I am respectfully requesting that you treat her as a little sister and protect her."

"Why should I do that, how do you know my girlfriend's name, and who are you to ask me something like that?"

"Because she is probably the only person in the world who can buy and sell the Doumyouji empire. Plus your security force doesn't belong to you. They may be loyal to you, but they are more so to her. Just keep that in mind. I trust you will take care of my little Sioux for me. Good day."

"Whatever, there's no way she can buy and sell the Doumyouji corporation. I'll do whatever I want. She can't even afford a whole name Tsu-. Even my pauper girlfriend Makino has a proper name not just a first syllable." He continued talking although the other party had long since disconnected the call.

He looked at them, and he was annoyed. "So you all got phone calls from her uncle, too. How dare she give our phone numbers to her uncle to call and threaten us like that. I'll see to it that she is taken care of right away. Anyway what did he say to you guys that made you react like that?"

They were all still dazed until Cherokee and Tsukushi walked up to the table smiling and laughing. Doumyouji was just about to question her until Tsukushi walked over and sat on Doumyouji's lap. Doumyouji immediately blushed as Tsukushi was also, but he was smiling smugly too. Cherokee smiled and nodded at Tsukushi.

Everyone was temporarily distracted from the phone calls they had received to stare at Makino making such a bold move. Soujiroh was the first to speak up. "Don't tell me that you too finally…?" He laughed.

Akira joined in laughing. "No way, Tsukasa why didn't you tell us you two finally joined the club?"

Rui commented quietly. "That's nice." He genuinely meant it and suspected that what the other two boys were intimating had not happened. He also was sure that Shoshone had something to do with Makino's sudden display of public affection for Tsukasa.

"What are you talking about? What club?" Tsukasa was confused but still grinning from ear to ear.

"Why the non-virgin club." Akira explained.

Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi turned beet red. "Shut up you two and keep your perverted thoughts to yourself." Tsukushi was just about to move off Tsukasa's lap when Cherokee sat down on Rui's lap and grabbed Tsukushi's hand and shook her head slightly. Tsukushi stayed put.

"What business is it of you guys anyway? Just because she sits on his lap doesn't mean anything happened. If it did, good for them." They all stared at her now and remembered the phone calls.

"I guess that has to be true considering we have the world's hottest virgin right here sitting on our friend Rui's lap. Isn't that right Cheyenne?" Cherokee stared at Soujiroh and then turned to Rui.

"Rui?" Had her trust been misplaced? She couldn't believe it. He shook his head and was about to explain when Akira spoke up.

"Well, she is only 17 after all, isn't that right Apache?" She turned to look at Akira incredulously. She was about to move off Rui's lap, when he held her arm down and shook his head. Doumyouji cleared up everything for her by what he next said.

"So that is why your uncle called me and asked that I treat you like a little sister. I was wrong. You are still a little girl. You have got some nerve giving away all of our personal information to your uncle so he can call, threaten us and tell lies about you being able to buy and sell the Doumyouji empire."

She finally understood what had happened. She turned to look at Rui and looked down as if to say I'm sorry. He lifted her chin to look at him and shook his head and smiled as if to say it is okay. Makino smiled at the interchange that took place between the two of them surprised that they could communicate so well together from only one date.

"For your information, I did not tell my uncle to call you. And I definitely never gave him your information, but I do apologize for him calling you. Also for your information, nothing that he told you is a lie. It is all true."

They stared at her. "How did he get our numbers then?"

"My uncle has vast resources. Tell me exactly everything he said to each of you, but first you must swear never to tell anyone else what you are about to hear and never tell anyone outside of this group."

They looked at her suspiciously with the exception of Rui, who knew all of the information. They all agreed. After each one of them told everything that he said, they became more and more intrigued. They started piecing the puzzle together. Rui was the only one who did not volunteer what he had learned. Makino summed everything up for them about the names. "So your name is Cherokee Cheyenne, Apache Tsu S. Harry McKenzie?"

"No, it is Sioux, not Tsu. The S is for Sioux."

"Wow such a lot of names for one person."

"My parents always thought I could be whatever I wanted to be and do whatever I wanted to do. So, they gave me a lot of names to change as needed."

"I guess they were right." Makino smiled admiringly at her.

Soujiroh also provided a different summation. "So you are a 17 year-old doctor who is a virgin, who is richer than all of us together."

Tsukasa scoffed. "Preposterous."

Rui spoke softly and looked at Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, it may be true." That shocked Tsukasa. Rui only spoke up when it was necessary, and he couldn't believe it.

Akira added to the conversation. "Wait, so your uncle can see us, but how? And what did he mean by Tsukasa's security is more loyal to you than to him?"

She sighed. "What did my uncle tell you his name was?"

"Jin Woo."

"So you want to know how someone named Jin Woo is able to gain access to your phone numbers, can see you, and claims that he has a loyal security."

"He must have ties to a security company. Wait, who provides all of our security?" Akira asked everyone.

It's Kame Sioux international. They provide all of the cameras, they train the body guards, and they offer the latest security devices, plus they test our security for any vulnerabilities at least once a year."

"Who owns that?" Cherokee asked.

"That's easy. It's a Kamenashi Jin Woo company." Tsukasa answered smugly.

They all of a sudden stared at her and pointed at her. "Uncle Jin Woo is …"

She shook her head and covered her lips with a finger to indicate for them to be quiet.

Soujiroh continued. "So as clients of his, he has access to all of our information and can see us whenever he wants."

"That's not true. Give me your cell phones." They looked at her suspiciously. "Now that I have trusted you with some of my secrets, don't you think that it is only fair that you trust me?" They handed her their cell phones. She took out a device from her purse that looked liked a peripheral memory attachment for computers. She attached it to each of their phones and opened them and located the last number dialed. She pressed a button, and gave them all back. "There, he should be calling one of you shortly and asking to speak to me."

Sure enough, Rui's phone rang. He answered it, and then handed it to her.

"Hi uncle."

"What did you just do? How did you disable the cameras?"

"I didn't disable the cameras, I just disabled your access to them by using your phone number."

"What do you mean by doing that?"

"What do you mean by calling my friends and threatening them and revealing all of my personal information to them?"

"It is to protect you."

"I thought you trusted me enough to let me make my own decisions and handle things my way."

"Well, I do, but that doesn't mean that I can't interfere with the people around you and influence their decisions."

"Whatever, the device will be in research and development by tomorrow. Not cool uncle, not cool at all."

"Not trying to be cool, trying to protect my most precious daughter. I love you."

"Sure you do. Bye." She was annoyed and yet understood his angst. They were all staring at her. "What did you do to our phones?"

"Nothing, I just disabled his ability to access the cameras from his location." They looked at her like she was an alien from out of space.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you must know, I design a lot of the security devices in my spare time. I also come up with ways to disable them to devise better security to protect all of our clients. Now, if this is your idea of fun, I'm leaving. I came here to dance and have fun. This is not my idea of having fun." She got up, grabbed Rui's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Rui had chosen a club that played mostly American music since she was with them. A slow song was playing, "How Does It Feel" by Robin Thicke. Rui moved close to her and looked at her. She laid her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. They made an adorable couple, swaying together. Then he swung her out, and dipped her, and she twirled back into his arms. She turned facing away from him with one arm wrapped around his neck, and he held her around the waist. Then they slowly swayed down toward the ground, bending their knees. They swayed back up, and she twirled back around facing him. He swung her out twirled her around, twirled her back and brought her back into him. They stayed close after that until the song finished.

"So your uncle said you had been kidnapped."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, he told me that if anything happened to you tonight, I was responsible."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for not telling the others." She turned to look at him. He just nodded. She turned back around.

"I knew you wouldn't want me to, but I am surprised you told them as much as you did."

"If I didn't then I can't control the flow of information that they are given. Besides, they need to know what is true before they do their research on the Internet."

Another slow song came on, and they left the dance floor to sit down. The table had watched the two of them dance and clapped as they came back.

"You move pretty well." Soujiroh complimented her.

"Thank you." About ten guys showed up at the table to ask her to dance, and she shook her head no. One guy tried to convince her. The F4 glared at him, and he quickly ran off bumping into a table on the way back to the dance floor.

"Why don't you keep me company on the dance floor on the next fast song? That is, if you can keep up with me." She looked at him.

"That sounds like a challenge." He nodded. "You're on, but it has to be a song that I like." Just then a hip hop song came on "Walk it Out." She looked at him. "You ready?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. She was facing away from him leaning against him, and they were doing the dance that goes to the song.

Tsukasa looked at Rui concerned. "Oi, Rui, do you think she really can buy and sell the Doumyouji Corporation?" Rui shrugged.

"Probably, look at her uncle." He sipped his drink. "What difference does it make?"

"I don't know. If it is true, then that makes her one of the most powerful people in Japan, more than me."

"So, if that mattered to her and she wanted the attention, she would have made it known." Rui argued.

Tsukushi finally spoke up. "Tsukasa, I don't think money and status is very important to her at all. Do you remember that I told you how she sold her medical technology to a company and gave half of the money away to charity?" He nodded. "Well, do you notice how she is always doing volunteer work? I think she feels guilty for having that much money and doesn't even want it. Why else is she a doctor? Shouldn't she be training like you guys in business to take over her uncle's business if she cared about that stuff?"

"True. So, probably she'll marry someone who will take over the businesses, and she'll stay a doctor. So, whoever she marries will become the most powerful in Japan. Hey Rui, you better propose to her tonight and tell your parents who you are dating."

Rui glared at Tsukasa. "Not interested." _At least I'm not interested in having my family involved or marrying her for status or money. I'd rather marry her for love_. He turned and watched Shoshone dance with Soujiroh. Just then the song switched to the remixed version of "This is Why I'm Hot." She and Soujiroh began grinding to the song. Before the song was over, they came to get a drink of water. Just then a reggae song came on by Beenie Man, "Dutty Whine."

"That's my song. Who wants to dance with me?" Akira stood up. "I believe it's my turn."

Soujiroh protested. "I wasn't finished." She pulled them both up.

"It's a reggae song, you can both dance with me, one in front and one in back." Sure enough she was in the middle of both of them. They were all whining and grinding together. She would turn around to face one or the other during the song. At one point, Akira was holding one of her legs up behind the knee and whining against her from the front, while Soujiroh was whining against her from the back. Then in line with the song, she rolled her hips down until her hand touched the floor, she got back up and turned toward Soujiroh and Akira whined down behind her. He got up, she turned toward him and Soujiroh mimicked what she had just done. When the song was over, she grabbed both their hands and led them back to the seats.

Makino was shocked and impressed. "Wow, you can really move. You are flexible, too."

"I'll say." Both Soujiroh and Akira offered simultaneously.

Doumyouji scoffed. "Sure she can do those street dances, but she can't do traditional, formal dances."

"That sounds like another challenge." She went to the bartender and asked him to request the song "Dance With Me" by Drew Sealy.

She whispered to Rui. The song came on, and she grabbed Doumyouji's hand. "Excuse me Tsukushi, may I borrow your boyfriend. I believe he challenged me to a dance." She pulled up Tsukasa. "The dance is the tango."

They got out there and performed the steps for the tango perfectly. She out danced him though, at one point he spun her out, and she twirled back, and he dipped her. She turned to look at Rui and winked. He grabbed Makino and took her on the dance floor. When they got to the slow part of the song, Rui twirled Makino out, and Shoshone twirled around past her to dance with Rui. Doumyouji grabbed Makino, shocked but enthusiastic. Shoshone and Rui completed the dance, and then sat back down. A slow song came up, and Tsukasa and Tsukushi continued to sway slowly back and forth to the music.

Akira and Soujiroh clapped. "Nice work and good dancing. We've been trying to get them to dance or do something for the longest time. That was nicely done."

"Thank you. I can't stand the way they act so formal with each other. I had to do something."

"I take it you convinced her to sit on Doumyouji's lap, too." Soujiroh asked.

"Guilty as charged." She looked at her watch. It was 9:30 p.m. She whispered to Rui. "It will be time for me to go whenever Tsukushi and Tsukasa come back." He nodded but internally he couldn't believe that it was time for her to go. He had spent the better part of the day with her, and he wasn't ready to end it yet. Normally, he would be sleep by now. His mind was in overdrive. He would probably sleep the entire day tomorrow.

When the couple came back to the table, Cherokee rose to leave. "Well guys its been fun, but I have to go."

"Is it past your curfew already, little girl? I forgot that 17 year olds have to be tucked into bed and be read a story so early."

Soujiroh and Akira raised their hands. "I volunteer."

"No, I have rounds tomorrow at 6 a.m. I like to make sure that I get plenty of rest so that I can be my best with my patients. By the way, how is the head, Tsukasa? Were your physicians able to treat it without leaving any bruises?"

He glared at her, one for bringing up the incident and two for calling him by his first name. "It is fine, and yes they were." Akira and Soujiroh laughed knowing she was teasing him and threatening him at the same time.

"No, they didn't. He had to wear a hat for three days."

"By the way, did you give them my card?"

"Yes."

"And what did they say?"

"They said the next time you offer to treat me that I should let you and also they would like to come and volunteer and learn from you."

She smiled. Then she got up and hugged and kissed the other of the F2. She hugged Makino and whispered in her ear, "don't forget about tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks for everything."

Cherokee looked at Doumyouji. "Thanks for the dance the "Great Me." She tiptoed up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're not so bad of a dancer."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, you're decent yourself." He smiled at her.

Rui put his arm around her waist to lead her to the exit. She whispered to him, and he left her momentarily to go back to the table.

"Did you forget something, Rui?" Tsukushi she asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "I forgot that I won the bet. Pay up." He held out his hand, and they all paid him. He returned to her and gave her half of the money.

They looked after her and smiled. "That was money well-spent." Akira noted.

"Yeah." Soujiroh nodded. He got up. "I'm leaving. I need to find another club with a babe half as fine as she was. I know I won't find anyone near as interesting, but if I could find someone half as fine, I'll be happy." He kissed Makino's hand, patted Tsukasa's shoulder and high-fived Akira.

Akira got a message. "Well that's my date. Her husband just left to see his mistress. So duty calls." He smiled and left.

"Oi, Makino, what did that doctor want to talk to you about anyway?"

"Call me Tsukushi, Tsukasa." He looked at her and grinned widely. "She helped me to appreciate things and put them in perspective." Then she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

**Later, in the limo:**

"Your limo is going to have let me off at the restaurant until it has been approved to even stop in front of my building. And you see what my uncle is like."

"Yes," he agreed. "I'll walk you to your apartment." He didn't want her uncle mad at him for not seeing her home safely, and he didn't know what happened with the kidnapping, but he wanted to ensure her safety.

They got out at the restaurant, and he grabbed her hand as they walked back to her place. There were about a thousand questions that he wanted to ask her, but as he had told Shizuka he needs to process them a little at a time. As it was, he had so much information about her that he felt his brain was in overload. So they walked in silence, holding hands enjoying the view.

He finally thought of a question. "So, what did you learn about me, today?"

"Well, I learned that your favorite color is silver, although you wear black with white or white with black most of the time. Black and white together make gray, and silver can be considered a metallic color of gray. However, you like to remain understated and unpretentious. Although, gray is too dull and boring for you which is why you won't wear it, but silver is too shiny and bright. So you choose the basics that make up the color and wear those instead."

He was impressed, how could she know that? Even Shizuka didn't know that. "Right."

"Also, I've learned that you are not autistic and never have been. My guess is that you are very smart, probably brilliant. Having the childhood you did, no one knew that or understood that or paid attention enough to notice. So, you had issues communicating with them because they did not understand that you were levels ahead of where you should be. Also, your brain processed information faster than your mouth could communicate. Finally, you sleep so much because you are bored and because you use it to compensate for how fast your mind works. Since your mind is not challenged enough or stimulated enough when communicating with your friends or most people, it slows down and puts you in sleep mode. My guess is that you haven't slept for more than eight hours a night since you met me." He stopped and turned to look at her.

"How could you know that?"

"Because my dear boy," she reached up and touched his cheek. "I am the same way. My parents knew that from the beginning, and they channeled my overactive mind into my interests. Why do you think my uncle has so many interests and holdings? It's because most of them are my hobbies and interests." His mind clicked then.

"Wait a minute, you like to cook, that's why you have restaurants. How did you say you met Shizuka?"

"I didn't."

"That dress, I've been thinking I saw a version of it. That's a version of Shizuka's dress. You designed your own dress based upon fashions that Shizuka wears?"

"Close, but not quite." His mind clicked again.

"That's the original. You change it for the models and to sell. Wait, D&J Fashions, Diva and Jin Fashions, you own and design your own line, and Shizuka models it."

"Bingo."

"Thanks to you, I'll never sleep again trying to figure out all of your holdings and many companies." He smiled at her.

They arrived at her door. She turned to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He shook his head and placed his hand on either side of her head on the door. "I don't think you've learned quite enough from me tonight."

He leaned in, turned his head to the side and kissed her gently on the lips. She instinctively closed her eyes and kept them closed. She opened them to see him staring and smiling down at her. She touched her lips and nodded.

"Good night. I enjoyed it. We'll do it again some time." She went in her door and closed it.

That's a promise. He smiled as he walked back to his limo.


	6. Chapter 6: Timing is Everything

**Disclaimer**: Not claiming to own Hana Yori Dango, just this fan fic. Thank you for the people who have reviewed this so far. I appreciate your thoughts. Although this is a RuiXOC fan fic, I also want to change some of the things that frustrated me about Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relationship. I'll try to update fairly often. I know how it ends, and most of it is in my head. I just have to find the time to type it. Review if you wish or just holla at me if you like it and want more. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Timing is Everything**

The phone rang. She looked at the time. _3 a.m., who could be calling me at 3 in the morning?_

"Hello." Her voice cracked.

"Diva."

"Shizuka, what's up?" She was still groggy.

"What's up? I don't know what to do with you two. You call me for two weeks straight about this date. Then you go on the date, and neither of you bother to call me to tell me how it went afterward."

"Oh, it was great, fun, fantastic, and wonderful. I'm glad that I went, and I want to go again."

Shizuka relaxed. She had thought that when she didn't hear from either of them, the date had gone really badly. "Really, you are not just saying that so I will get off the phone with you and let you go back to sleep?"

"Which answer will make you get off the phone with me and let me go back to sleep? I was planning on calling you today after I get off rounds, which I have to be at for 6:00 a.m. by the way, in a mere 3 hours."

"Okay, okay. I'll let you go back to sleep and talk to you later. So, the date really went well?"

"Yes, it did. He even gave me my first proper kiss. Good night." _Now she'll call and wake up Rui. _She rolled over and went back to sleep

* * *

"Hello." His voice was also sleepy, but that is the usual for Rui.

"Rui, this is the 4th time I've called you. Why didn't you call me and tell me how it went?"

"Shizuka?" He sat up and looked at the clock. "Do you know what time it is here?"

"Yes, Diva told me what time it was when I called her, and it serves you both right for calling me incessantly for two weeks and then not calling me after the date. She also told me you gave her her first kiss." Rui perked up then.

"What did she say about it?"

"Nuh uh. You spill first. Tell me how the date went." He excitedly told her about the date, everything he had learned about her, the chef at the restaurant, her uncle's phone call, visiting her apartment, and the kiss at the end of the date.

"Jacques, was there? That's good. I'll know she will eat properly, now. Was his wife and daughter there? You know his daughter is named after Diva because she delivered her?" Rui was surprised trying to recall the name they called the chef's daughter. "I am impressed. She must really trust you to let you come to her place, shower there, and then give you the application for your cars."

"Okay, your turn, what did she say about the kiss?"

"Nothing really, but she talked about the date. She said it was fun, great, fantastic."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she would tell me all about it later today. Good, now I can tell Tsubaki she doesn't have to get on the next plane. Oh and one more thing, Rui."

"Yes."

"You don't belong to me. You were just on loan to me until we found the right person for you. You don't belong to anyone. Make sure that she knows that." Rui was confused but agreed.

"Okay." Had he known what she meant then, he would have saved himself considerable pain later but instead he forgot about it as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

****About 11:00 a.m. **

Dr. McKenzie was in the middle of rounds again and was getting ready to go on her lunch break. She was headed toward the cafeteria, when she was paged to the reception desk on the 5th floor. The receptionist smiled at her. "You have a visitor." There was Mimasaka Akira smiling at her with a big bag.

"Mimasaka san, what are you doing here? Did you come to volunteer again?"

"You could say that, and it's Akira. I would think that after what we shared last night, we should be on a first name basis."

The receptionist who had been trying to pretend that she wasn't listening visibly froze. Dr. McKenzie inwardly grimaced and hurriedly looped her arm inside of Akira's who was still grinning and led him away.

"AKIRA! You are going to have them spreading additional rumors about me. I already had a hard enough time gaining their respect and getting them to accept me because I'm gaijin, and I'm young." She swiped her badge and led him into the reception room in the pediatric cancer ward.

"Any way, what are you doing here, and don't give me that mess that you came to volunteer."

"I did. I volunteered to bring my favorite doctor lunch." He held up the bag. "Doctors do have to eat don't they?"

She relaxed and smiled. "Of course we do, and I'm really grateful to you. Because of last night's date, I didn't have time to prepare any lunch for myself. I was dreading going to the cafeteria to get something less than nutritious to eat."

He moved a table to the center, took a table cloth out of the bag and placed it on the table, set the food, plates, and utensils on the table, put out wine glasses, and served them lunch. Then he took out a bottle of grape juice and poured it in the wine glasses. He gave it to her look over and approve as if it were wine. She thought it was hilarious and laughed. He held out her chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"How romantic, all that's missing are the candles." He looked in the bag and took out two battery operated candles. Then he dimmed the lights. She laughed.

"I didn't think the hospital would allow real candles." He smiled at her.

"You thought of everything." They ate in silence and quickly since she had to get back to work. "Thank you Akira, this was wonderful, but seriously why are you here?"

"I came to ask you on a date." She stared at him incredulously and shook her head.

"Even after what my uncle said? Believe me, he will follow through with any threats that he made."

"I believe you, but I thought about what he said. He said to take care of you, respect you, and make sure nothing happens to you. I figure the best way to do that is to take you on a date myself and keep you from dating guys who only want to take advantage of you."

"Oh, you mean unlike you?"

He placed his hand on his chest as if he were offended. "Of course not."

"Okay, I'll agree to go out with you if you will abide by my terms."

"Your terms are?"

"Nothing will happen to me or with me at the end of the date."

"No problem, besides you are not my type, too young."

"I'm sure you have told plenty of your girlfriends that age is just a number. I'm probably more mature than many of the ladies you have dated. Anyway, I'll agree." She took out her planner and gave it to him.

"You don't have anything for three weeks."

"That should give you plenty of time to come up with something to do that doesn't involve the usual extracurricular activities."

"I'll have no problem with that. You've dated F4's most quiet and sensitive. Now you'll get to date F4's most romantic. See you in three weeks, and don't worry. Nothing will happen." He got up and cleared away everything he brought and got up to go.

"Thank you so much for lunch. I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "For what?"

She laughed and hugged him. Then she whispered in his ear. "Because I am not going to make this easy for you on the date." She moved to kiss his cheek, but instead she brushed her lips lightly across his neck just above his collar and then across the back of his ear and blew in his ear. She released him and smiled. "I'll walk you out."

He had frozen at the contact her lips made with him, and his skin felt heated were her lips had been. She grabbed his arm once again and led him out. "Good bye" she waved at him "and thanks again." He just stared after her. He shook his head and smiled. _Not going to take it easy on me, huh. I hope not._

**

* * *

****About 2:30 p.m. later that day**

The receptionist paged her again. "You have a special delivery, and the delivery man insists on delivering it to you personally." All she could see was a huge bouquet of dozens of roses in a vase, 4 balloons, and three stuffed teddy bears. She took the card and read it.

"_I thought about writing something clever or cute to try to impress you, but after finding out how truly impressive you are, I decided that honesty is the way to go. To the second hardest working virgin that I know, will you do me the honor of going out on a date? Please tell the delivery man your answer."_

She went around behind the big bouquet to see him. "Nishikado san, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You read the card. So what's your answer?"

She smiled at him, and then took the balloons and stuffed animals and led him behind the locked double doors. "I don't know what to say. How am I supposed to carry all of this stuff, and what am I supposed to do with it?"

"First, call me Soujiroh. Second, answer my question, and third, I don't really know."

She shook her head. "Okay Soujiroh, what about my uncle's threats?"

"I want to prove to him that I am not the perverted playboy that he thinks I am. I promise to be the perfect gentleman on the date. So, please." He flashed her his best smile.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you like I told Akira earlier. I have two conditions."

"Akira, he came by?" _Darn, he beat me to the punch_.

"Yes, he brought me lunch."

"What are your two conditions?"

"First of all, you will distribute all of the stuff that you brought me to my patients in my ward."

"Everything? But I bought it for you."

"And I really appreciate it, but I won't be able to take it home. Besides, when I go into each of their rooms and see my gifts, I'll think of you. I'll keep one of the roses, though."

_She's clever_. "The other condition?"

"Nothing will happen on or after the date."

"I already told you that I will be the perfect gentleman."

"Okay, fine." She took out her planner and gave it to him.

"Four weeks? I have to wait for four weeks? Why don't I just trade with Akira?"

"Soujiroh!"

"Alright, alright." He smiled. "Four weeks, it is." Then he accompanied her as she made her rounds, and he handed out flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. He saved one of the stuffed animals for his card-playing little friend and stopped by his room.

The little boy was laying down looking a little weak.

"Hey there, my little card-playing playboy friend, are you up for a rematch."

He smiled at him. "Nishikado san, sorry I'm saving my strength. Oh, McKenzie sensei, I accidentally kicked the remote out of my bed again. Could you please get it for me?"

She smiled at him. "I'd be glad to, but I don't know why you have become so clumsy lately." The young boy sat up a little and both of them watched as she bent over to pick up the remote. Then they winked at, smiled, and nudged each other.

She handed him the remote. "Here you go. Nishikado san, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." They walked out the room, and he smiled and turned back to hold up the "thumbs up" sign to the boy.

"I saw that, and I'll let it pass if you will stay and read to him or something. He seemed to perk up with you here, but he's weakened from receiving his treatment. Entertain him, but tire him out. Ten minutes will do it."

"Anything for you doc." He responded as he rubbed her fore arm. Neither of them saw that his brother had seen them talking intimately and was watching out of sight.

He walked back into the room. The little boy sat up slightly and asked. "So, how's it going? Have you made any progress, yet?" He nodded at the boy.

"She's agreed to go on a date with me."

"Well, you better not pull anything funny or else I'll come after you."

Soujiroh placed his hand on his heart and put his other hand in the air. "I swear to be a perfect gentleman." 10 minutes later as he left the little boy, his brother who had been waiting walked up to him.

Soujiroh's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Where's McKenzie sensei?"

"Don't worry, I told her that I would see you out." He grabbed his brother's arm moving him toward the door. "Now, just what do you think you're doing here, and what are you playing at with McKenzie sensei?" Soujiroh shoved his brother's arm away.

"Like I told you before, I'm not a little kid any more. I can make my own decisions, and I don't need your help or approval."

"Well, when it comes to McKenzie sensei you do need my approval."

"What are you, her self-appointed guardian? She can make her own decisions. She may not quite be considered an adult yet, but she's definitely a woman with her own mind and body who knows what she wants." He had gotten in his brother's face.

"What do you know?" Dr. Nishikado pulled Soujiroh up by the collar.

"Oh, I had a little phone call last night from her uncle, and I know that she is a 17 year-old virgin." His brother's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone or corrupt her when we go on our date. Her uncle already threatened me." Soujiroh took his brothers hands away from him and straightened his collar.

"Date? You better not try anything or her uncle won't be the only one you have to deal with."

Soujiroh got into his face. "Jealous?" He smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just looking out for her since she is so young and under my guidance. Besides, I am her supervisor. That would be inappropriate."

Soujiroh smiled. "So you have thought about it. See ya." He put his two fingers above his eyebrow and saluted his brother and walked away. When he got on the elevator, he looked disappointed. _I've wanted to see him for so long and when we do we are at each other's throats. I guess Mom and Dad rubbed off on us more than we thought. _He shrugged, and then he perked up planning for his date.

**

* * *

**

She went to say goodbye to all of her patients, and then changed into her street clothes. Today, she was wearing a black jean mini skirt, a black ribbed t-shirt, a black half-jean jacket, a matching black jean chaufer hat and flat canvas black tennis shoes. Her hair was still in the two braids. She put on her dark sunglasses as she stepped outside of the front door of the hospital. She had just taken her braids down and shaken her hair loose, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sho … Sho … Ne …" He called her. He was leaning on one of the pillars in front of the hospital waiting for her.

"Rui!" She turned around to see him and went up to him to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if my favorite doctor needed a lift to wherever she is going after work."

She smiled at him. "Are you sure you didn't come to check up on me or ask me for a date?"

He smiled at her. "Maybe that too."

She looped her arm into his and walked with him. "Well, you are a little late because the next free day I have on my calendar is in six weeks." He stopped walking and his face fell.

"Six weeks?"

"Yeah, you are the third of the F4 to show up today to ask me on a date. If I didn't know any better I would think you guys have another bet going."

"You mean Soujiroh and Akira showed up already?"

"Yes, Akira brought me lunch, and Soujiroh brought me this huge bouquet of flowers, stuffed animals and balloons. I made him distribute it to all of my patients, and I kept a single rose."

They reached his Porsche, and he opened the door for her to get in and got in on the other side.

"So you mean you are actually going out with them?" He sounded strained and gunned the engine and sped out of the hospital parking lot.

"Rui, you sound like a jealous boyfriend. Look, you don't belong to me, and I don't belong to anyone. For years I have been living in the adult world without fully being able to experience all of the rights and privileges of being an adult. Now that I am almost old enough to, I intend to experience as much as I can and date all different types of people. I'm too young and new to get tied down with one person. I'm going to the dango shop, by the way."

He remembered what Shizuka said about giving her space. "It's not that. Both your uncle and Shizuka told me to keep you away from those two, with good reason I might add. What am I supposed to tell them when they find out that you have already agreed to dates with them?"

"You tell them the truth. It really isn't any of your business just as it isn't any of theirs." Stoic, expressionless Rui returned. She glanced at him. She felt as if she had been a little harsh as they drove on for a while in silence.

"What are you doing up this early anyway? I thought you would have been sleeping the entire day."

"I would have if I hadn't gotten the 3:30 a.m. wake up call from Shizuka asking about the date. By the way, she said you really enjoyed it. I fell asleep after that, but woke up only seven hours later. So, I decided to look up the only person who can entertain me while I'm awake." He turned to look at her and flashed her a typical "Rui" grin.

_Good, the smile is back_. "Oh, well I got the 3:00 a.m. wake up call, and I had to get up 2 hours later. So, I don't sympathize with you at all, and yes, I really did enjoy myself. That's why I agreed to go with the other two. I was so apprehensive about our date, but I had so much fun. So, I decided that I should just go for it. But I am glad I experienced my first date with you. I'm glad that I shared several "firsts" with you." She placed her hand over his for a moment and then moved it.

He looked over at her. "So am I still a candidate for another first experience you'd like to share?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "Of course, it's just the playing field has broadened a bit?"

"You're not seriously considering Soujiroh and Akira?"

"Of course, I think they could teach me a lot. From what I've seen of them today, I know they have a lot of experience pleasing women."

"But they don't care as much about them as I do."

"That's one of the problems, Rui. I think you still have feelings for Shizuka, and have you really gotten over Makino? I don't want you to use me to get over Tsukushi. If you want me, you have to want me for me not to get over your previous love." They had reached the dango shop. Rui just stared at her thinking. _How do I feel about her, about Shizuka, about Tsukushi?_

"Anyway, thanks for the ride. And don't worry, you're still the top candidate on my list even though the playing field has widened." She kissed him on the forehead and got out the car and went into the dango shop.

He watched her, smiled, and then drove home to go back to sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Back to TxT next chapter, but mostly her thoughts and feelings.) 


	7. Chapter 7: The Weed

**Chapter 7 The Weed**

Makino looked at the clock. 4:45 p.m. _Fifteen more minutes, and I get to leave_.

"Kushi, why do you keep looking at the clock? Do you have a hot date with Doumyouji? You were all smiles today at work."

She blushed. "No, I don't have a date with Doumyouji, but I told you that our date last night did go well. I'm meeting that gaijin sensei today, McKenzie sensei. She is amazing. I can't tell you all about her, but I really admire her like I admire Shizuka and Tsubaki."

Just then she heard a familiar screech of tires and brakes. She looked out and recognized Hanazawa Rui's Porsche. _I wonder why Hanazawa Rui is here_. Then she saw Dr. McKenzie getting out of the car and wave goodbye at him. Then he screeched off again. They must be getting on well.

"Tsukushi, it's good to see you again." She came in and hugged the girl. "I'm sorry that I am early, but I unexpectedly got a ride."

"That's okay. You two seem to be getting along really well."

"I don't know about that. He wasn't too happy when I told him that I would be going on a date with Akira and Soujiroh."

Tsukushi's mouth dropped open and she stared at her. "You're kidding right?"

"No. They came by today and asked me. So I agreed." She noticed that Makino's friend's face had looked trouble when she found out about the date.

"But what about your…" She didn't finish because Cherokee shook her head slightly, and motioned over towards Yuki.

"We'll discuss it over dinner, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just clean up right quick, and we can go."

"Uhm, excuse me. Kushi if you want you can leave early. I can take care of this."

"No, that would be unfair to you and unfair to her boss. You should work to the full time. I can wait, or better yet. I can help if you wish." Cherokee picked up a broom and began to sweep. They both stared at her.

_Wow, she is probably one of the richest women in the world, and she does not hesitate to help out others, even doing something so menial as sweeping. I wonder if I can ever be like her. _

When it was 5:00, she had helped them complete most of the closing tasks, and the place was sparkling clean.

"Would you like to join us Ms. "

"It's Yuki, and no thank you. I have to work until closing at 6:00 p.m."

"Until now, thank you for your hard work. Please take care on the way home, Yuki." She smiled at Yuki. Yuki returned it. _I may lose Nishikado to her. It's okay if I do._

When they left, she took Tsukushi to the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant. Tsukushi went inside and looked around amazed.

"But this place doesn't open up for another two weeks, are you sure it is okay? Will they serve us?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret. They'll serve you any time if you know the chef."

They entered the restaurant, and everyone recognized her. The restaurant was mostly empty. This time she chose to stay in the main dining room than go to her private dining area. After their orders were taken, she got down to business.

"So, where do I start? What do you want to know?"

"You are so interesting, and there are so many things. Oh, I know. You were going to tell me about how you met Shizuka and Tsubaki."

"It was when I was ten years old. I was on holiday in Paris trying to forget about some recent unhappy events. I saw her and thought she was the prettiest woman that I had ever met. My uncle had recently decided to go into the fashion business so I went up to her and ask if I could take a picture with her. Then I gave her my uncle's business card and told her to come see him about modeling. We spent the rest of the holiday together. She treated me like a little sister. She said she had adopted a "little brother" in Japan, and now she had a "little sister" in France. She always wanted one. I always wanted a brother or sister as well. I'm an only child. Anyway, after that we agreed to meet up every year in France. The next year Tsubaki came, and I met her. She also took me in like a little sister. So every year we spend at least one week in France, kind of like a week-long slumber party. They have told me so much about all of you and your antics. My favorite is when you red tagged Tsukasa and kicked him.

Tsukushi laughed and blushed remembering those days.

"So when I told them that I had received an offer to come to Japan for my residency, they told me I had to come. They wanted me to take care of you guys. I wanted to meet the strong weed, "no brand" woman that had tamed Tsukasa. That is why I looked you up first. I was impressed with your strength."

"How can you be impressed with me? You're so young, talented, successful, smart, beautiful, and you volunteer your time and money to help others. Not to mention that you are one of the richest women in the world, how can I be impressive next to you?"

"Because it's your strength that got you and Tsukasa through all the hard times and all the battles with his mother, and because you not only tamed and conquered Tsukasa, you also changed the others of the F4. Your stubbornness, pride, and resolve not to give in are your greatest strengths and also your biggest weaknesses. Those are the things that have kept you from loving Tsukasa completely and giving in to him. That is why I am here to help you."

"What do you mean help us?"

Dinner arrived and she and Tsukushi ate. Tsukushi obviously enjoyed her meal, rolling her eyes upward as she ate and savoring each bite. After the meal, the chef came up to them, followed by a beautiful petite blond lady, and an equally beautiful small version of the lady. She looked to be three years old.

"Cherie is that you?" The lady called.

"Marie, Jacques, Petite Rho." She hugged and kissed the lady, and then the chef, and she picked up the little girls in her arm.

"Mama." The little girl called her. Tsukushi frowned and looked puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, Tsukushi, this is my French family. Jacques is the chief chef here and for all of the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurants. This is his wife, Marie Claire, and their daughter, my god daughter, Rhoshaun Jon Marie, but I call her petite Rho."

"Oh, how do you do? It is very nice to meet you." Makino spoke a few words of French that she learned from Tsukasa when he had taken her to the French Riviera. The others spent the next 15 minutes conversing in French, and then the three returned to the back.

"I'm so sorry Tsukushi, but I have not seen them in a while. Now, order anything for dessert, and we can get back to our conversation."

She ordered dessert and then asked the question again.

"Let me ask you a few questions first."

"Do you love Tsukasa?

Tsukushi took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I do. It took me a long time to realize it, and an even longer time to acknowledge it to Tsukasa, but yes I do."

"Are you in love with Tsukasa?"

Tsukushi looked at Cherokee for a moment before she understood the difference. "Yes." She nodded.

"Do you want to be with Tsukasa?"

"No matter how many times he infuriates me, no matter how much he annoys me, no matter how many times he insults me by trying to buy everything for me and calls me ugly, and no matter how many times we fight, I just can't see my life without Tsukasa."

"One more question. How do you feel about Rui? Do you love him, and do you think you were ever in love with him?"

Tsukushi was surprised at the last question, but she answered it after a long pause. "I know that I love Rui, and at one time I thought that I was in love with Rui. Now, I know that I wasn't. When it felt like the whole school was against me, he seemed to always be there at the right time to say one thing that made me not want to give up. Since I looked to him as a savior, I idolized him, and I was obsessed with him. But I was never in love with him. I realized it whenever he came back, and I dated him. All I could think of was Tsukasa. I never thought about Rui as much when I was with Tsukasa. I just thought things were simpler with Rui. He seemed to love me, too. I think his love was more of a guilty feeling for coming between me and Tsukasa, knowing that he hurt us both. Also, I think he was using me to get over Shizuka. I think that both of us turned to each other to escape the difficulty of our other relationships. I think our love is more of a don't want to see the other get hurt."

Cherokee nodded. "That's all I need to know. From what I can tell there is only two things keeping you and Tsukasa apart, his mother and the two of you. I can help you with both of those, if you will trust me and leave everything to me."

Tsuskushi shook her head. "I can't let you take that risk. She's dangerous. She'll hurt you. I can't let you do that."

"Tsukushi, it really isn't a risk. I have nothing to lose. She has everything to lose. Please, trust me. I know what I am doing. I can handle this." She put her hand over Tsukushi's.

Tsukushi wanted to leave everything to her. She wanted to not have to worry about things any more. She knew that she could trust this young lady, but she couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her relationship with Doumyouji.

"No, I can't let you."

Cherokee laughed. "You can't stop me either. I knew you wouldn't agree, but I wasn't really asking for your permission. I was asking for your cooperation. I'm going to do what I want anyway."

"But why?" Tsukushi couldn't understand the young lady.

"Tsubaki and Shizuka helped me through a really rough time period. They don't know how much their friendship meant to me at that time. So, I have to pay them back in any way that I can. This is one way, by helping you and Doumyouji. Besides, my parents raised me to always help other people if I could in any way. They always told me that people should always be better off from having met me. If they are not, then I am unworthy to be around other people."

Their dessert came. Tsukushi once again devoured hers savoring every bite. When they were finished, Cherokee asked her again. "So, will you cooperate with me?"

"I guess I don't have any choice."

"No, now let's go." She got up and thanked everyone for their hard work and service. They all bowed and made no motion to keep her from leaving.

Tsukushi was taken aback because the young lady didn't even try to pay the bill. "Uhm, does knowing the chef also mean that you do not have to pay?" She was used to Doumyouji and the others leaving either a wad of cash or paying with a gold card. She was not used to just walking out without paying the bill.

"No, but owning the restaurant does." She pointed to the name on the restaurant when they were outside.

"Cherry Blossom Woo, Cherry, oh Cherokee, that's you?"

"The one and only." She smiled. "Now, let's go shopping."

They went to a small upscale shop in what appeared to be an apartment building. The store was named D&J Fashions. The lady looked up when they walked into the store. She bowed low and smiled brightly.

"Oh madam, it is a pleasure to have you in here at last. We have been waiting for you. Ah, and this must be the young lady you told us about. I'll get those items for you right away."

"Thank you, Kyoko. I really appreciate it." The lady went to the back of the store and came back with a handful of items. There were three evening dresses, a business pant suit, a casual outfit, a leisure dress, and a leisure pant suit. They were all finely made and quite exquisite. Tsukushi had never seen anything like it before.

"Try on all of them, but try on the black one first. You are going to need that one very soon."

Tsukushi frowned at her, puzzled. She went to try it on and looked at her reflection amazed. It was a black evening gown that went all the way down to her ankles. It had a split up to her knee. It was sparkly and black on one side and connected over the shoulder on the right side. The left side with the split was off the shoulder and sheer with a cream bodice underneath and made it appear as if the dress was see through. On that side it had a pattern in a dark sparkly felt-like material, that crossed the dress to the other side. At a closer look, she recognized that the pattern was like strong weeds found by the water. She came out and turned around.

"You look gorgeous in that. Doumyouji will not be able to keep his eyes off of you as well as the other three. Here," she gave her a pair of sparkly black high-heeled sandals to go with the dress, "these should match perfectly."

The other two evening dresses were gold and white. The gold one was completely strapless and tight around the bodice giving her the appearance of an hour glass figure. It was sheer from the breast line to the neckline and had the same weed pattern across the sheer part at the top. The third dress was silver, made in a similar style to the black one. At the top of the shoulder, there was a flower. The weed pattern was reversed. The sheer part was silver with the weed pattern underneath it in black. She gave her matching shoes for all three. She tried on the other outfits. Most of them fit like they were made for her. The sales lady wrapped them up and put them in a bag and gave them to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi shook her head. "I can't accept this. This is too much. I know you have a lot of money, but I would never be able to pay you back for all of these."

Cherokee laughed. "Did you notice anything about the pattern that was on all of the dresses?"

"Yes, they had a weed pattern."

"Did you notice how they fit?"

"Yes, they looked like they were made for me."

"If I told you that I made these clothes just for you could you accept them? Because I did design them just for you. These are all one of a kind designs made just for you. No one else will ever have these dresses. When I thought of what your name meant and heard about you, these designs came to mind. So, I had to design them and have them made. So what do you say? Surely you wouldn't turn down a gift made just for you?"

Tsukushi was shocked. No one had ever made something strictly for her that no one else would have. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, say that you'll wear the black one to the charity event in three days. Here are six tickets. One for you and Doumyouji, and a pair for Soujiroh and Akira each and whoever they decide to bring with them."

"Thank you, but what about Rui?"

"He'll be escorting me. He doesn't need a ticket. "

"I wonder if Doumyouji has the time and will agree to come?"

"Tell him, he will have the opportunity to find out more about me and all my business holdings if he comes. Tell him bring a checkbook if he wants that information. I provide it to all who make a donation to my charity. I'm sure he called you all day asking you how to do an internet search on me to find out if it is true that I earn more than him." She laughed.

"Yes, that is why I turned off my phone. He is probably worried sick and has filled my phone with messages." She reached in her purse and turned it on again. Sure enough there were 35 messages left on her phone, all from Doumyouji, except for three from the other F3.

"I wonder why Soujiroh, Akira, and Rui called."

"Probably because Doumyouji called and annoyed them about getting on the internet when he couldn't find you. They probably are begging you to call him or come get him." They both laughed.

They left the store and walked to a taxi stand.

Tsukushi hugged her tight. "Every time I meet you, you amaze me more. I don't know what to say to you or how I can ever thank you or repay you."

Cherokee returned the hug. "Please, if you try to repay me for my gift, then you invalidate it. If repayment is offered or expected for what is received free, then is it truly a gift given freely?"

Tsukushi nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

"How do you feel about Rui?"

"I don't know. I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now. I mean Rui was my first date ever. I'm glad he was. I enjoyed it. But I haven't thought about it. Why?"

"Because between you, me, and Shizuka, I think he is happiest when he is with you. I think you can make him the happiest, and I think you are best for him. Do you think you could fall in love with him?"

Cherokee thought about it for a while. "If circumstances were different, probably I could. But as I said, I just went on my first date last night. I need to go out and sow my wild oats. I'm not looking for anything serious or permanent right now. Also, I think that his heart is full already with his first two loves. I don't think there is room for me yet. I don't want to replace you two, and I don't want to be used to get over you two. He has to want me free and clear for who I am not to replace two others." She shrugged.

Tsukushi looked at her thoughtfully_. I hope you are wrong. I think you are wrong, but I understand. Maybe, this is something that I can do for you. _She resolved to help get Rui together with Cherokee then and there. A taxi pulled up. "Thanks again for everything." They hugged again.

"Call me when you get home." She gave the taxi man more than enough money to pay for Makino's ride home and waved away Makino's protest. "Oh and wear your hair up with the black dress for the charity event." _Don't worry. I'll fight for you two. I just hope you two will fight for each other. _She returned to the building where the store was, which happened to be her home.

**

* * *

**

Her phone rang.

"Shoshone, I am sorry about earlier."

"What is there to apologize for Rui, forget it?"

"So, I guess I'll take the date in six weeks."

She paused for a minute. He could hear her fumbling for her planner. "Okay, I got you."

"Uhm, Shone?"

"Yes, Rui."

"I know I have no right to ask this after the way I behaved earlier, but …"

"Yes, Rui."

"Is there anyway I can see you before the six weeks?"

"Hm, let me think. Are you free in three days?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I need an escort to one of my charity events."

"Really, in three days, we have another date?"

"Yes, I'm serious. You need to be here by 6:30 p.m. sharp. I have to be there by 7:15 p.m., and yes your cars will be approved by then. Wear formal attire. I'll see you later. I have to call and wake up Shizuka to tell her about the date. It should be about 3 a.m. over there now."

He laughed and hung up. _She never fails to amaze me. I can't wait until Wednesday_.

* * *

(**A/N**: I'll just keep updating until someone tells me to stop. I have written down all the different titles for this story, and there are 30 chapters. So, I hope you are enjoying reading. It gets exciting later. I know that there is at least one chapter in here that should be rated M. So, I am debating writing a one-shot for that chapter to leave the rest of the story in here or just leaving out those scenes and kind of summarizing it. When we get to that chapter, I will leave it up to you readers. Enjoy, the next chapter should be more fun. I am no good at describing clothes and shoes and dresses. You would think I am not a girl as bad as I am. ) 


	8. Chapter 8: Charity Event

Keep forgetting** Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of the characters, just the story line and Dr. McKenzie from this story.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 Charity Event**

"Makino, where the hell have you been all day? I've been trying to reach you." He yelled so loud that she had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Tsukasa, I told you I had to turn off my phone at work." She was yelling back out of habit.

"Yes, but you got off work at 5:00 p.m., and you didn't turn your phone back on. Were you so busy with that gaijin doctor, that you couldn't call me?" His voice was calmer.

"How did you know who I was with, and if you knew who I was with, why did you ask me such a stupid question?" She was yelling.

"Just because I know who you are with doesn't mean that I know where you are."

"Why is it important any way?" She was still yelling.

His voice was quieter now. "Because of the conversation we had two weeks ago about my mother. I was so worried."

Makino's heart melted. "I'm sorry. We ate dinner at the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant and then went to D&J Fashions."

The other end of the line went dead silent. Doumyouji felt hurt. She was lying to him. She had to be lying to him because the restaurant wouldn't open for another two weeks, and they didn't serve dinner. Plus no D&J Fashion store had opened in Japan yet. He sighed. "Makino did you go out with Rui? Don't lie to me. I thought we were making progress."

"Ow, never mind. I forgot I'm at Rui's house." Rui had returned into the room from his phone call in time enough to hear what Tsukasa had said.

"Well, was it with one of those two perverts, Akira or Soujiroh? I notice how they look at you and flirt with you? Ow, Ow! Stop hitting me in my head. Oh, that's right. Those two are here, too. Well Makino, just who were you with?"

He sounded hurt. "Doumyouji, what are you talking about? I told you where I went and who I was with."

"But that restaurant doesn't open up for another two weeks, and they only serve lunch by invitation only. So how could a pauper girl like you get in there to eat dinner before even the 'Great Me'?"

"Because I was with the owner."

"But you said that you were with Dr. Tsu, that gaijin doctor."

"Right, she owns that restaurant."

"What, she owns Cherry Blossom Woo? Next you are going to tell me that she also has her own private D&J Fashions store."

"She does, Tsukasa. How do you think she knows Shizuka? And I ate with her yesterday at Cherry Blossom Woo because she owns it too." Rui commented quietly.

"Oh, uhm, er, Tsukushi, I'm sorry."

"Well you should be. You called me a liar Doumyouji, and you didn't believe in me. You owe me, and you're going to pay." She was yelling again.

"What do you mean I owe you, and don't I always pay for everything anyway?"

She growled. "Tsukasa, you idiot, I'm not talking about paying with money. I'm talking about owing me a favor."

"How am I supposed to know that? I only think in terms of money when it comes to paying."

"Whatever Tsukasa, any way, you are going to go with me to a charity dinner."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you have to make it up to me for not trusting me," she yelled at him. "It will be a chance for us to spend some more time together," she spoke softer. "And you will get to find out more information about whether or not McKenzie sensei has more money than you."

"She doesn't have more money than me. I don't care what she says. I don't need to do any research."

"Is that why you called me all day trying to find out what her names are and abbreviations for her name? Is that why you also have the other F3 trying to help you do research on her now?"

"Shut up. I'll go with you to this charity thing, but I won't have fun, and you better go buy a nice dress."

"Yes you will have fun, and she said to bring your checkbook. Information about her is only available if you make a donation. She gave me six tickets. Two for us, and two for the perverts and whatever date they would like to bring."

"Hey, what about Rui? Eh, Rui did that doctor dump you already? She didn't invite you to the charity event."

Rui looked up at Tsukasa and shrugged.

"Tsukasa, you're a moron. Rui is going as her date. He doesn't need a ticket."

"Oh."

"By the way, I have a dress that will knock your socks off so pick me up at 6:30 p.m. sharp and don't be late."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. "That big stupid octopus-head, I'll kill him, but I love him too." She dialed another number.

Tsukasa was smiling after he got off the phone with Makino. She has a dress that will knock my socks off, huh. He was picturing her in all sorts of skimpy dresses.

Rui's phone rang. "Hello. I understand. Okay."

Tsukasa was interrupted by Rui, who hit him in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"Makino told me to hit you in the back of the head and told you to stop picturing her in skimpy outfits you perverted moron." The other two boys started rolling on the floor laughing. Rui had a smile on his face. Tsukasa's face was red as a tomato.

"Shut up! Oy, Rui, you knew we were researching that little gaijin doctor. Why didn't you tell me that she owned Cherry Blossom Woo and D&J Fashions?"

He looked at Tsukasa through half-closed lids as is usual and shrugged. "You didn't ask." He lay on his bed and fully closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**

* * *

5:30 p.m. Wednesday**

The door bell rang as Makino just finished her bath and was about to tackle her hair for the charity dinner. There were three young ladies at the door, who looked to be approximately her age. They had three bags full of items.

"Uhm, may I help you?" Makino asked suspiciously.

"We're looking for Makino san, Tsukushi."

"That's me. How can I help you?"

"Oh, McKenzie sensei sent us to help you with the finishing touches of getting dressed. I'm Maki, and I'm here to do your hair." The young lady with maroon and black streaked hair bowed.

"I'm Toko, and I'm here to do your nails." A young lady with long striped nails bowed.

"And I'm here to do your makeup. I'm Chi." She bowed.

"Uhm, thank you but," Makino began unsure.

"Oh, this note is for you." The one called Maki gave her a red note with a gold cherry blossom on the front.

The note was from Cherokee and read, "_Tsukushi, please trust these girls to provide the finishing touches on your hair, makeup, and nails. They are beneficiaries of the charity that you will be supporting, and this is part of their training in the program. Don't forget your promise to cooperate._"

Tsukushi had no choice but to let them in and provide the finishing touches. An hour later she looked in the mirror and was astounded. Her hair was curled and pinned on top of her head with little wavy tendrils hanging down. Her makeup was light and highlighted her best features, making her look natural. Her nails were nicely manicured with only a clear shiny coat applied. They worked efficiently despite the fact that her brother Susumu was desperately trying to flirt with the young ladies. They had finally put him out toward the end.

"So what do you think?" The young ladies asked.

"It's perfect. I can't thank you enough." They took pictures of her for their portfolio and then left. Makino came out the room and Susumu's mouth dropped.

"Wow, sis, you look like a model or a celebrity. If the boys at my school saw you, they would be so jealous that I have such a pretty sister. They would all want to go out with you."

"Do I really look okay Susumu?"

He nodded. "Sis, you are beautiful. Mom and Dad would be so proud right now."

"I wonder what Doumyouji will think."

"You don't have to worry about that big sister. I know Doumyouji will be speechless. He won't be able to take his eyes off you, and he'll be drooling with his mouth hanging open. He won't even be able to move."

"Susumu, don't be silly. How do you know that is what he will do?"

"Because, he is standing right behind you at the door, and that is what he is doing."

Makino turned around, and sure enough there was Doumyouji standing there with a big bouquet of flowers in his hand, unable to move, staring at her with his mouth hanging open and drooling. He was wearing a gold colored evening jacket with a ruffled white shirt underneath it with black lining on the ruffles. He had a black bow tie on and black pants. He was quite handsome, with the exception of the drool coming out of his open mouth.

B_eautiful, simply beautiful,_ were the only thoughts going through his head. _She's perfect, absolutely perfect. _

Akira and Soujiroh had come upstairs to the apartment to see what was taking Doumyouji and Makino so long. "Doumyouji, what's taking you so woah." Soujiroh stopped right behind Doumyouji and stared at Makino also.

Akira was right behind them. "What's with you two? It's like you've seen a ghost." Then he looked at Makino and stared also. "Or an angel," he corrected his statement.

Ever the playboy, Soujiroh, snapped out of it first. He took the flowers out of Doumyouji's hand and handed them to Makino. "This is for the prettiest, hardest-working virgin ever." He kissed her on the cheek, and then gently poked her on the head with his finger. He held out his arm for her to take it. At that point, Doumyouji snapped out of his daze in a jealous state.

"Oi, Soujiroh, you already have a date in the car. Makino is mine, hands off. If anyone is escorting the most beautiful woman, it is me." He took her elbow and pulled her away from Soujiroh.

Soujiroh just smiled and held on to her arm. "Such a beautiful young lady as this requires two gentlemen to escort her." She walked out with both of them. Akira followed, shaking his head and laughing.

Makino called back to her little brother. "Good night Susumu. Get to bed early, you have school, and do all of your homework."

When they got into the car, Doumyouji kept staring at her. She looked up at him. "What?"

"You just look so beautiful, so perfect that I cannot take my eyes off of you."

"So, your socks?" He looked at her like she had something crawling on her face, confused.

Akira answered for him. "Oh yeah, you knocked them off him."

Tsukasa just smiled smugly the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the hotel and alighted from the limo, their pictures were taken. Inside women were staring at them.

"Look Doumyouji has a new girlfriend. Well, she is certainly better looking than that plain-looking girl that he used to go out with." Tsukushi was both upset and amused at their words. Makino presented the tickets, and they went into the banquet hall and was promptly escorted to the F4 table, in the front.

**

* * *

Another side of town at 6:25 p.m.**

"Sho sho ne."

"Rui, where are you?"

"I'm almost there, but how will I get in?"

"Don't worry about it, it'll be taken care of."

Sure enough when he got to the apartment building, the guards showed his driver where to wait. He got out and guards were holding the front door open for him. They nodded as he passed. "Hanazawa san." The elevator was also held open for him, and her floor had been punched. He got in and rode up to her floor. He got out and went to her door.

When she opened the door, his mouth dropped at what he saw. She was pretty, but she looked like a little doll. Her bangs were in two rows of ringlets framing each side of her face. She had a pony tail high on top of her head, with the latter half of her hair waved and hanging down her back. She had on a long sleeve gown that appeared to be in three parts. The top part was a shear white material, connecting to a satin middle section that accentuated her hour-glass shape. The bottom part of the dress, from her knee down to the floor was layers of ruffles. She looked like a little girl dressed up for a party.

Rui couldn't help but to laugh when he saw her. "Yes, I know. I look like the perfect little angel, but my uncle makes me wear this so that all of the old, perverted lecherous men will feel too embarrassed to flirt with me or proposition me.

When he stopped chuckling, he asked her. "Does it work?"

"It used to, but not as much anymore. I'm too curvy to hide behind these clothes now. Laugh all you want to now, but you won't be laughing later. This dress has a few surprises. Let's go."

They were a matching couple. He had on a white tux with a matching scarf. The cuffs, the collar and the lapels were all accented in a light silver shiny satin color. She grabbed his arm and followed him to the limo. _At least Makino is going to blow them all away_. She smiled at the thought.

When they arrived at the hotel where the event was being held, she asked the driver to go around to the back. There they were met by security who showed them into the room a back way, and they were seated at the table on the dais before anyone knew what happened. She kissed her uncle on the cheek and sat between him and Rui. They looked out in the audience and saw the other F3 at a table with Makino and the playboys' dates.

Rui stared at Makino for a short while. She was beautiful tonight. His heart lurched slightly, but instead of the usual tightness from seeing her and knowing he could not have her, he felt happiness for her. He was happy for both she and Doumyouji. Cherokee watched him stare, smiling. _I told you there was no more room in your heart for me._ She shrugged. Her uncle stood up and went to the podium to start the festivities.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our hostess has arrived and so I would like to get everything underway. I would like to welcome you and say thank you all for coming and supporting this charity, and we hope you have a good time. Please, our waiters will serve you all now."

All at once, there were trays and waiters at every table so that they served everyone all at the same time. The service was efficient, and the food was absolutely fabulous. All of the guests commented on it. They were served dessert and then coffee, tea, or brandy.

After the meal, her uncle stood up again. "I'd like to express my gratitude that you have all come to support the opening of the new orphanage here in Japan. It is the first of its kind. Though I am given the credit for this remarkable charity and its success, the proper credit for this brain child goes to someone who is near and dear to my heart and who I couldn't have done this without. She is here to speak to you about it. She is the chair of the charity, our special honored guest, and our hostess. Please welcome Dr. S. Harry McKenzie. They all stood to welcome her.

"Thank you Kamenashi san. Working as I do with parents who lose their children too early, I can appreciate loss, but I think it is equally if not more so challenging if you lose your parents for whatever reason and become orphaned at a young age. I know that loss because I was orphaned at the age of ten. (The F3 looked at each other shocked and saddened.) Fortunately for me, I had family that was willing to take me in and continue the guidance that my parents had instilled in me. They supported me in everything and helped me make my dreams come true. Most children who are orphaned or abandoned are not as fortunate as I am. Therefore, I organized a charity to give those orphans a chance. Instead of a traditional orphanage, the orphanage is more like a boarding school. They learn all types of skills and are trained for careers in all types of fields. For example, your waiters and waitresses all are apart of the school, and provided excellent service, don't you think." She paused for everyone to clap. "For those of you have already contributed, thank you. For those very interested in having a role there is a table outside to sign up. Next we will have the choir from the adoption boarding school sing for you. And last but not least I would like to thank the chef at Cherry Blossom Woo restaurants for providing the food. I would like to thank the Dango Shop for providing appetizers, desserts, and delicious pastries. Finally, I'd like to thank my special guests and friends, Nishikado san Soujiroh, Mimasaka san Akira, Doumyouji san Tsukasa and his beautiful cooperative fiancée Makino Tsukushi, and finally my escort Hanazawa san Rui." They had all looked at her and stared as she introduced Makino as Tsukasa's fiancée. Tsukushi at first wanted to deny it until she heard her say cooperative. So she just smiled brightly as many cameras began to take pictures at their table and at the couple.

_I don't like this at all. What is she thinking? Doumyouji Kaede is bound to find out and start trouble. _Makino was uncomfortable but still smiling.

_Makino is actually smiling and didn't deny it. I'm going to have to thank that gaijin doctor, but I wonder what that old hag is going to do once she hears about this._

After all the events were complete, and she had been introduced to her uncle's associates and had thanked each and every guest for coming personally, she went over to the F3. They all stared at her outfit, trying to hold in their laughter. Soujiroh as usual had to be the first to comment. He went up to her. "Well if it isn't the little orphan virgin hard-working doctor all dressed up in her grown-up clothes and looking so _cute_." He pinched her cheeks as he said that. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Put up a sock in it Nishikado." Makino went up to Cherokee and elbowed him. "You look adorable, and I'm sorry to hear about your parents. We had no idea that you went through so much." Makino hugged her and felt sad for her.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It has been along while. Didn't any of you wonder how I had a Japanese uncle? Anyway, look at you." She held her at arm's length and looked at her. "Aren't you beautiful? Do you like what my three friends did for you? They are in our cosmetology program at the orphanage. They'll soon graduate. You were their very first job, but I had confidence that they would do fine."

"Oh, they were wonderful and very professional. Thank you so much."

Rui was just staring at Makino, now that he had a chance to see the complete ensemble. He was speechless. He was thinking over all of the times he had seen her smile and thought how beautiful she was. However instead of envying Tsukasa as usual, he was thinking how he was glad it seemed that she could fit into Tsukasa's glamorous world, now. After all the times they had had to help her out dressing and fixing her up for events at Tsukasa's it was nice to see that she had finally been able to accomplish this look on her own or at least with another female's help.

"Oi, Rui, stop looking at my woman like that just because you're dating a little girl."

Both Makino and Cherokee glared at Tsukasa. "Shut up Tsukasa. You should be grateful to Cherokee. Who do you think designed this dress and had my hair, make-up and nails done?" They all turned to Cherokee surprised.

Akira came up to Cherokee, put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweetheart, you should have saved some of what you did for Makino for yourself."

"Okay, that's it. You three come with me." She grabbed Akira, Soujiroh, and Rui. She drug them to a quiet corner out of eyesight of most of the media and guests. "Soujiroh, Akira face away from me and eyes in front. Make sure no one is coming. Rui in back turn around and make sure no one is coming." They surrounded her, and she began to unzip the part of her dress that connected the shear part to the satin part.

"Rui, could you undo the button on this dress." Rui turned around and unbuttoned the top button.

Soujiroh turned around. "If Rui gets to see, so do I." Akira also turned around as she was taking off the top part of her dress and took it off. She then unzipped the part of her dress connecting the ruffles to the satin part. She stepped out of the ruffles. What was left was a satin strapless dress that reached just above her knees.

"Could you do that again only slower this time?" Soujiroh stared at her, as did the other two. They all came back to the group walking behind her and still staring.

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes. "What happened to you?"

She rolled her eyes again in exasperation. "My uncle makes me dress like that for these functions. He is afraid some lecherous old perverts will make untoward advances at me. Although, I think

these two are the biggest perverted leches I could run into tonight. "

"Hey." Soujiroh and Akira protested in unison.

"You would not believe all of the indecent proposals my uncle has gotten over the years for me. In my country it is not as big a problem since there are a lot of laws against it, but in certain foreign countries they have tried to purchase me more than a few times."

Tsukasa snorted, "Who'd want to buy you?" The others glared at Tsukasa. Makino thought about Doumyouji's mother at that point.

"Tsukasa, what about …?" She looked worried, and Tsukasa understood. "Cherokee, can we talk to you for a minute?" Tsukasa, Tsukushi, and Cherokee went outside in the hall to talk.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Doumyouji seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I have an idea. I'm sorry to have put you two on the spot like that. I probably made you uncomfortable."

"No, I guess I should thank you for that." Tsukasa smiled smugly and put his arm around Makino.

"I was talking about Tsukushi. And yes you should thank me for that and everything else that is about to happen."

"I know you are trying to help, but I don't know if we can protect you." Tsukushi expressed her concern.

"Don't worry. "You don't have to protect me. Just trust me and cooperate with me. Okay?"

"Why are you doing this?" Doumyouji had to ask.

"Because I'm probably the only one who can."

"Oh, because you 'claim' that you can buy and sell the Doumyouji empire. I've looked you up, and your companies haven't added up to enough."

"Then you haven't even scratched the surface. I hope you brought your checkbook like I asked. Go contribute to my charity, and that should give you even more information. Here take this and get an extra dossier to give to your mother when you see her tomorrow." She took out a red note card with a cherry blossom embossed on it in gold. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office." She walked away.

"What did she mean by that? My mother is in New York. I won't see her tomorrow."

**

* * *

In New York City**

Doumyouji Kaede was at her desk working and looked up as Nishida came into the office. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ma'am, you told us to notify you whenever your son makes any type of move. Well, here is an article." She glanced over it.

"Well, who is this little snip of a girl that announced my son's engagement at her function? She probably just wanted attention for her charity."

"We don't have much information about her, but she seems to have extensive influential business contacts. She seems to be a friend of Ms. Makino's. She has also been seen in the company of the F4. She is a doctor doing her residency in Tokyo hospital. There's not a lot of information about her."

"Well, go get some, and book me on the first trip back to Tokyo."

Nishida took out a ticket. "Ma'am, your flight leaves in 2 hours, and you should make it back to Tokyo by the afternoon."

"Arrange to have that little girl meet me at my office tomorrow afternoon. Whatever little game she is playing she won't get away with it." _One little visit to her should do it. She has no idea who she is dealing with. _

**

* * *

****(A/N)** Sorry for the long speeches, but they were necessary. Well, now it is time to get to the fun. Now, for the battle scenes, but let me warn you this battle is all one-sided. Just to preview the title of the next chapter: _Enter the Dragon Lady Pt. I; _Look forward to it. 


	9. Chapter 9: Enter the Dragon Lady Pt 1

**Standard disclaimer**: Don't own HYD. Dibs on Oguri Shun, though. I apologize, I put Nishida's name as Nishido. I corrected it and will reload it. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Enter the Dragon Lady Part I**

Although Cherokee had had a late night at the charity event, she decided to work the shift that was only two hours later than her usual shift. She knew what awaited her when she finished work that day. Sure enough when she walked out of the front doors of the hospital that evening, there was a limo waiting for her.

She had decided to appear to be intimidated so that they would be surprised that she was prepared for whatever they tried. She had made many phone calls to have everyone in place as needed. She walked pass the limo, pretending not to notice it when two men in black stepped out of the back of the limo and Nishida stepped out of the front.

"McKenzie sensei." Nishida called her, and she stopped. "We'd like to have a word with you. Could you please come with us?"

She looked at the three men, and smiled. "No thank you, I don't need a ride. I'll just be on my way home."

They moved forward toward her. "I'm afraid we have to insist McKenzie sensei."

She looked at all three of them, and then got into the limo.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of them, they were being followed by a marble-eyed young man with light brown hair in a white Porsche who had pulled up just in time to see the three men coax the doctor into the limo. 

He pulled out his cell phone and called her. She didn't answer. It went straight to voice mail. _Her phone must still be off from work._ Then he dialed again.

"Tsukasa, where are you?"

"I'm at the club with Soujiroh and Akira, why?"

"Is Makino with you?"

"She just walked in." He waved at her, and she smiled and went toward them.

Rui relaxed a bit. "Good, keep an eye on her. I think your mother is back, and she just took Cherokee. I'm following them to make sure that she is alright."

"Okay, keep me informed." Tsukasa hung up the phone and looked worried.

Makino recognized that look. "Tsukasa what's wrong? What is it? Who was that?"

Tsukasa looked at her. "That was Rui. He just saw my mother's henchmen grab Dr. McKenzie from the hospital. He's following them right now."

Makino's face fell. "Tsukasa, I'm worried. We have to help her." Akira and Soujiroh both nodded in agreement.

"I know but …" He didn't finish because his phone rang. "Hello. Fine." He got up. "I have to go. It seems my mother wants to see me. Don't worry Tsukushi. I'll look out for her. You two take care of Makino for me." They nodded.

**

* * *

In the Limo**

When they were in the back and on their way, she decided to talk to the two guards. "Vic, it is good to see you again. How are the wife and children? How many do you have now? Is it two or three?"

Although the man did not smile, his face relaxed as he responded. "They are fine. It is three, and thank you for asking. It is a pleasure to see you again as well."

She turned to the other man. "Tomoya, how are you? Did you ever get married to Mariko? I didn't get an invitation to the wedding." The younger man did smile and quickly returned to a stoic look.

"We get married next spring, and I'll be sure that you get an invitation. Mariko was planning to ask you for your help. She had asked if I had seen you, now I can tell her that I did."

Nishida glanced in the back to find that the young lady and the two armed guards were conversing jovially. _I must note this to the chairwoman. I wonder about this young lady._

When they arrived at the office, they accompanied her out of the limo. When she and Nishida got into the elevator, she tried to appear nervous although she was far from it. He led her to Doumyouji Kaede's office. Cherokee looked around, it was sparse, big, dark, and yet posh. It was meant to be intimidating. _Just like a dragon's lair for a dragon lady_, she thought. She saw that Doumyouji Kaede was at her desk looking over some papers and writing. She went and sat down in a chair.

Doumyouji san looked up and tried to give her an intimidating look. "Young lady, did I say that you could sit down?"

_Remember be respectful_. Cherokee was telling herself. "Ano, Doumyouji san Kaede, I apologize for my bad manners. I am not fully versed in Japanese culture, but I thought that if someone invited you to their place, they are to offer you a seat as a sign of hospitality, or it would be rude. Knowing that you are a very important and busy lady, I felt that it would be appropriate for me to seat myself so as not to trouble you."

"Young lady, I did not tell you that you could speak. From now on do not speak unless you are spoken to."

"I apologize for my rude behavior yet again. However, you asked a question, and I thought it would be most impolite not to respond."

"I don't know what kind of parents raised you, but they did a poor job of teaching you how to be respectful before your elders and teaching you basic manners."

_Oh no she didn't._ "I assure you Doumyouji san that my parents are not to blame for my insolent, rude behavior. They taught me well. Any failure in my manners is solely due to me. I beg your indulgence for speaking without permission yet again." She bowed to the woman. _Calm down Cherokee. She probably doesn't know that your parents are dead_.

"Hmph." _This little girl seems to think she is so smart. I'll show her_. She went back to what she was doing.

Cherokee put her head down and smiled slightly. She took out her cell phone and turned it on. There were 5 messages. She pretended to be looking at them, but she was secretly disabling all of the security cameras and other security features in the office using the device she had the other night at the club. When she finished, she did check her messages. Rui had called first to tell her he was following her. Makino had called to tell her that Doumyouji was on his way. Soujiroh and Akira had called to find out how she was doing. Her uncle had called to tell her everything was in place.

"Young lady, it is quite impolite for you to be on the cell phone when you are in the presence of someone else."

She was listening to the last message and held up her finger to Kaede to ask her to wait while she listened to her message. Then she finished and turned off her phone. Cherokee was purposely antagonizing the woman. She bowed her head. "Once again, I apologize. I am too used to Western cultures where you take care of your business while waiting for someone else who is doing the same. Forgive me for my rudeness once again, but as you are busy, so am I." She bowed her head at the lady.

"Young lady, I do not know who you think you are, but I called you here to tell you kindly not to meddle in my family's business or the affairs of my son and that little weed girl. You had no right announcing their engagement, and furthermore I assure you that as heir to the Doumyouji empire, he will not marry anyone so far below our standards." She looked down at the girl.

"Permission to speak, ma'am." Kaede gave her a curt nod. "You are right. You do not know who I am, and it is obvious that you still do not know Makino san. I assure you that Makino san is a young lady of character. Money does not make anyone better than another person. It is strength of character that does. If you judge on that basis, she far surpasses most."

"Little girl, this is not a game. If you continue to mess into my affairs, I will have to meddle in yours. Trust me. You will not like that. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Doumyouji san, you are a very impressive woman and shrewd business person. I have followed your career and done my research about you. So, do not get me wrong. I DO know exactly who I am dealing with. You, on the other hand, are ignorant when it comes to who I am as you have said yourself earlier. You would have to know something about me to meddle into my affairs, and right now you don't have a clue who you are messing with. So let me give you a few words of advice. If you meddle into my affairs, it will come back on you. Do your research very well before you go down a path that will lead to your ultimate undoing."

"How dare you talk to me in such an insolent manner? Who do you think you are? Kindly leave my office and don't come back. And I will make sure that I will trample that little weed girl and that my Tsukasa marries a beautiful rose."

"You'll find out soon enough who I am. In fact, Tsukasa has a gift for you to help you with that. Two things you need to remember about weeds and roses. You can trample a weed all you want to, you can pull it, you can kill it, but it will come back eventually even stronger. And second, every beautiful rose has a lot of thorns underneath it. Be careful that you don't get pricked. I'll gladly leave. You were the one who invited me here, but I'll be back. You'll be calling me to your office within three weeks from now to negotiate with me. Before I go I have two more things to say.

Doumyouji Kaede stared at her waiting for her to talk.

"First of all, I was taught to always respect my elders and address them with respect. That is why I refer to you as Doumyouji san. However, I was also taught that if someone has earned respect from choices they made in life that proved successful, then no matter what age they are they should be given their due respect. Next time I step into your office, you will address me with the proper respect as McKenzie sensei, not 'little girl'." She spoke softer. "Second, my patients are primarily terminally ill children. Daily, I see parents who would give up everything and have given up everything just to spend one more day with their children or provide them with treatment that may give them one more day. I think it is a shame that you have two perfectly healthy beautiful children and you choose to sacrifice them and everything for the Doumyouji empire, making your children hate you and loathe seeing you. It's not too late. You can still change that and repair the damage. That's all, thank you for your patience and forgive my rudeness."

"How dare you talk about my parenting skills." She pushed an intercom button. "Nishida get in here and remove this lowly girl from my sight." She had no response. "Nishida?" She pressed it again. "Nishida?"

"Oh, it's no use. I disabled all of your security and access to cameras, intercoms, phones, etc." She took out the same small device, and threw it on her desk. "Here's a little present for you. It is in research and development at Kame Sioux International. You might want to do a little research and development about them yourself." She walked out of the door and pressed a button on her cell phone restoring the access to security. She walked past security and went up to Nishida.

"Nishida san, I know that you were merely following orders, but please let Doumyouji san Kaede know that next time she wishes to avail herself of my services, she needs to make an appointment. I am a very busy person. Ja ne." She held up the peace sign and smiled as she left.

"NISHIDA! Get in here. Where is Tsukasa? Find out all you can about that little bug and what her businesses are. Get me the chair of Tokyo hospital first thing in the morning. It's time she learned to respect her elders. Oh, and find out about Kame Sioux international. That's all." _Doesn't hurt to listen to her about that_. He was still standing there. "Do I pay people to stand around me?" He left to look for Tsukasa. She smiled. _Disabled my security in my office pretending to play with her cell phone, huh? For the first time I may have a worthy opponent. _

In the lobby, Cherokee passed by Tsukasa. He stopped her. "Hey, gaijin doctor, are you okay? I heard that the old hag summoned you." She looked up at Tsukasa.

"I'm fine, thank you. I didn't know you cared." She smiled at him.

He cleared his throat. "Well Makino was worried that's all."

"Well, she just wanted a little chat to tell me to mind my own business. She's waiting for you to give her the dossier that you received last night. You should hurry. You don't want to keep the dragon lady waiting. I told you I'd see you tomorrow. Give your mom my best." She called as he went upstairs. _Because she'll be trying to take her best shot at me._

Tsukasa walked into his mother's office. "What do you want with me you old hag, and why are you back here in Tokyo?"

"Tsukasa is that any way to greet your mother?" He rolled his eyes. "Is it true that you and that little weed girl are engaged? Why did you let that little gaijin doctor announce it?"

"So what if it is true. And her name is Makino not 'that little weed girl'. I didn't ask or tell the doctor to do anything. She did it on her own, but I'm glad she did you stupid old woman."

"Don't think I have forgotten that your time period is almost up. Don't think I intend to take this lying down. I just need to crush this little insignificant girl first. By the way, what do you know about her?"

"Like, I'd help you, you cow. But here, she told me to give this to you. She sends you her best." He threw the dossier on the desk. "I'm leaving." He turned around and walked out.

"Tsukasa, I'm not finished with you how dare you walk away from me." He gave her the middle finger salute and kept on walking. _I hope McKenzie sensei knows what she is doing. She has really gotten to my mother, though. Maybe she can pull this off. I hope so. I'll watch out for her too._

* * *

When Cherokee had stepped out of the building, Rui was waiting for her and had pulled up to pick her up. He rolled down the window, smiled at her and asked. "Need a lift?" 

She smiled at him. "Yes and some company, too, let's have dinner. I need to be relaxed to get prepared for round one with the Dragon Lady tomorrow."

"As the lady wishes." Rui drove off. He had been worried about her, but seeing her made him feel better and want to protect her.

**

* * *

**So who won the battle of words so far? I'd say it is Dr. McKenzie 1, Dragon Lady 0, but she has so many cards up her sleeve. Let's see what's in store for round one. Enjoy and read. The more I write, the more chapters I end up having. I'm trying not to make the chapters too long. So I am splitting them up. It may end up being 35 chapters. Can you wait that long? 


	10. Chapter 10: 3 Rounds and a Deal

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Hana Yori Dango, still trying to get my hands on Oguri Shun, though, just kidding. Oh reloaded Chapter 9. Thanks to one person's review, I realized I did not copy and paste into the document correctly. There was a little bit that I left out of the conversation and had to copy and paste into it. So reread at least to that section. Thanks.

**Chapter 10** **Rounds 1 – 3 and a Deal**

"Rui, thank you so much for dinner, and thank you so much for not talking during dinner and letting me just relax in peace." He laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're thanking me for being myself."

"Oh." She laughed, now relaxed from the tension she had felt earlier. "I can't wait to get home and get a bath and go to bed."

"But first one more stop."

She looked at him. _I just want to go home, but I won't disappoint him_. "Okay, but could we not stay too long? I have a 4 a.m. – 2 p.m. shift, and then I go to the clinic to volunteer."

He nodded and drove to the club where they had their date.

"Uhm, Rui, I know I need to relax, but I'm not dressed appropriately for a club." She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and had her hair back in the two braids.

He smiled. "We didn't come to dance. Someone insisted on seeing you." They got out of the car and went into the club toward the back. The F3 and Makino saw them and smiled. Makino ran up to them and gave Cherokee a big hug.

"Cherokee, I was so worried when Rui called and told us that you had been taken by Tsukasa's mom's SP."

"Rui?" She turned to look at him.

He had a solemn look on his face. "I came to the hospital to pick you up and also to return your dress. You left it in my car."

Soujiroh and Akira looked up at them with eyebrows raised.

"Perverts, it was the part of the dress that I took off at the event."

"Oh." Akira smiled.

"If I had come just a little earlier then you may not have had to go with them." _I wasn't able to do much for Shizuka, but I will do better to protect you._

"Rui, don't worry about it." She put her hand on his arm. "I have security on me 24/7. If I didn't want to get in and go with them, my security wouldn't have let it happen. I expected her to come for me."

"You did? Do you know how dangerous she can be, she is? What were you thinking?" Akira was concerned.

"Yeah, she is so pissed at you, that she has temporarily left Makino and me alone."

"She did? Good, then it worked."

"What worked?" Rui spoke up.

"The plan to keep Doumyouji san preoccupied.

"Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from this?" Tsukasa didn't understand.

"Nothing, I think you two belong together, and I want you to have a chance. That's all."

"I don't understand." Tsukasa shook his head.

"Look, you guys grew up in a world where everyone wants something from you and expects something from you. I didn't grow up in that world. My parents always taught me that if you can do something for somebody, do it without expecting anything in return, no matter what the risk is. They died living that philosophy." She stopped for a second, took a deep breath and continued. "So, I have to also live that philosophy."

Makino put her arm around her and hugged her. "I understand."

"Anyway, when Tsubaki called me and told me that she had gotten wind of a scheme that your mom was cooking up to separate you two, she asked if I could help. She wasn't able to find out all of the details so she asked me to do something." _This should settle it once and for all, too._

"You know Tsubaki?" Doumyouji was shocked. All three boys stared at her. Makino and Rui already knew.

"Yes, I met her through Shizuka. Anyway, I can call her and tell her everything is fine."

"No, everything is not fine." Rui spoke up. "Do you know what she can do to you?"

"Yeah, your security may be no match for her SP." Soujiroh added.

"Alright, we'll just have to be your shadow." Akira put in.

"No thanks. I can handle it. I'd rather you make sure that Tsukushi is okay. Even though she said she will focus on me, she may still go after Tsukushi and Tsukasa. I could be a decoy."

"She's right." Doumyouji spoke up. "So, we have to protect them both." They all stared at Tsukasa in surprise.

Cherokee continued to protest but decided to let them win so she could go home and get some rest. _I'll just make sure that Tsukushi has some added security myself_.

**

* * *

Round 1: The Job**

Next Morning

"Fujitsu san, Doumyouji Kaede here, I'd like to talk to you about one McKenzie sensei."

"Ah, yes McKenzie sensei, she has been such a treasure for us here. She has brought with her time-saving and money-saving medical techniques and state-of-the-art technology and new medical equipment. Everyone likes her and respects her. She has increased donations to the hospital by 20, not to mention volunteer roles by 25. Even your son and his friends in the F4 have volunteered here. She has been an asset to our hospital. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have heard from someone important that they are not confident in her work, and I would like her dismissed right away."

There was silence from the other end. He spoke in an even tone when he came back. "I don't know who would have cause from complaint against her. Every patient she has ever had has given her a glowing evaluation. I find that hard to believe. Nevertheless, I am not at liberty to dismiss her. She had a six-month contract. As long as she completed it without incident or complaints, she would not be subject to dismissal. Well, she already completed her end of the contract. So she is free to leave whenever she wants. Her contract states that as long as she is willing to work, we have agreed to provide her with a job. So you see we would be breaching our contract with her if we dismissed her with prejudice. The only way to dismiss her would be if she violated doctor patient confidentiality. I am sorry I cannot accommodate you." _I'm not really. I'm glad you cannot throw your weight around, finally._

"Well then I am afraid that I have no other choice than to withdraw our support of expanding the new wing for the neo-natal trauma center."

"Well, if that is what you feel you have to do. We already have another donor who wishes to support the new wing and have their name place on their instead. I would of course have to hold a press conference announcing the name of the new wing's donor and explain why the new wing is going through a name change." _How despicable to threaten to deny care to these little harmless, innocent babies. _

"No, that will not be necessary. What about Nishikado sensei, can you dismiss him?"

"He has a similar contract. In fact, he owns a clinic. He was working here twice a week and managing the clinic full time. The only reason he agreed to work at the hospital full time was for the opportunity to work with her as her mentor. If she were not here, he would probably spend the majority of his time at his clinic."

"I understand." She hung up with a small curse. _Well, he owns a small clinic, then I guess I need to investigate that_.

* * *

"Princess, Jin here. Here is an update on the searches that you requested." 

"Please go ahead."

"Yes, it seems they are searching the clinic and Nishikado sensei and they are searching your names and cross-referencing it with business names."

"Thank you. Keep me informed."

**

* * *

Round 2: The Clinic**

"Nishida, find out who owns the clinic, buy it from them and then close it."

"Yes ma'am."

_**20 minutes later**_

"Well?"

"Ma'am, Nishikado sensei owns the clinic, and he is unwilling to part with his life's work for money."

"Fine then, find out who owns the building and the land around it. Purchase it and then tear down the clinic."

"Yes, ma'am."

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"Uh ma'am, it seems that Kamenashi san Jin Woo owns the land and everything within a mile radius of there."

"Kamenashi san? He's an old friend. Perhaps, I can talk to him myself."

"His office said that he is in the process of developing that area. His people said that you are welcome to invest in the developments, and that you may make an appointment to discuss it."

**2 Days Later**

"Nishida, where are we on destroying the clinic where that insolent little doctor works?"

"We've been unsuccessful ma'am at all our attempts."

"Excuse me, I do not fail. What have you attempted?

"We tried bribing some of the patients to file a claim against the clinic for malpractice, but all of the clients have signed a contract not to unless there is gross negligence. Most of them have also been given a health care plan by the clinic if they need one, and they get free home visits if they are too sick to come to the clinic. All of their family members are also included in the plan. No one wanted the clinic to close, and they all like their doctors, especially the cute foreign one according to the older gentlemen."

"What else?"

"We attempted to close the clinic by infesting it with pests and rodents, but there is no way to get into the clinic without being noticed. We also attempted having someone go in there to slip and fall and sue them. Unfortunately, the security guards managed to catch them before they fell. We tried a bomb scare, but their security is well-trained in bomb sweeping techniques and swept the building within ten minutes and determined that there was no threat."

"Okay, we've wasted enough time on that. What about Nishikado sensei's finances?"

"He doesn't owe anything for the clinic, and he makes a modest living."

"Please extend an invitation to him to come to my office in the morning. What else have we found out about that young lady?"

"Well, we don't know where she lives, and we don't know anything about her finances or credit. Apparently, all of her money that she earns from the hospital goes straight into the charity for the orphanage."

"That has to be some kind of scam. No one works that hard for money just to give it all away."

"Apparently, she doesn't need it. She has all of her basic needs covered, and she has quite a few investments and partnerships. So, she said she didn't need the money."

"See if you can find out about these investments and partnerships."

"Well, we know she owns a restaurant that opens in a week. It is called the Cherry Blossom Woo, restaurant."

"Well, see that it doesn't open whatever it takes."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed and left. _My goodness, she has never been this intense before. She also has never received such resistance before. I wonder about this girl_.

**Next morning**

She smiled at her guest. "Nishikado sensei, it is good to see you again. It has been too long. When was it, since Tsubaki's graduation, I believe."

He nodded and smiled stiffly. "Auntie, it is a surprise to hear from you and a pleasure as well. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Yes, I've been tracking your progress since you left your father's tea ceremony business. I must say I was surprised you left such an empire, but I do admire your stand and the progress that you have made in your medical career. I understand your desire to help others, and I am impressed with you."

"Auntie, thank you, but you speak too highly of me. I am but a lowly, humble servant of the people who was born spoiled in this world." He smiled and bowed his head, the smile not reaching his eyes.

"Like I said, I've been impressed with you, and I have an offer to make you." She picked up a legal document and passed it to him.

"How would you like to become the official doctor for the Doumyouji enterprise in Japan? You may build your clinic and put whatever you want into it. You may hire anyone you like, subject to a background check, of course and as long as they pass the security screening. You will cater to the rich and famous and have whatever funds you need. Well, what do you say? I'll give you a moment to think it over and look at the contract. This offer is only good until you walk out of the office."

"What is the catch?"

"Excuse me."

"What do I have to do to receive this lucrative offer? What about the clinic, and my patients at the hospital?"

"Oh, the Doumyouji empire will take over that of course and see that it is staffed with the finest employees."

"And the current staff?"

"Oh, all of them will be retained. All of them that are citizens of Japan and are here permanently, that is."

_So, that's it, huh?_ Dr. Nishikado stood up. "Oh, I see. Auntie, thank you for your more than generous offer, but I will have to decline."

"What? You do not want to take the time to think it over? You want to spend the rest of your life dealing with those poor and low-class people?"

"No, I do not have to think it over. The reason I rejected my father's business was to get as far away from the rich and famous as possible. I wasted way too much time dealing with them. And those poor and low-class people that you call them are a better class of people than the ones I left behind and that you want me to cater to. Good day, Auntie. As always, it has been a pleasure." He walked out smiling.

She hit the desk with her fist. "Ooh that girl, I'll get her yet." She pressed the intercom. "Nishida! Get in here! Find some way to crush that little girl. It can't be impossible to hurt her."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed and left quickly.

Nishida's phone rang. "Nishida san, we have everything ready."

"Good, I'll present it to Doumyouji san."

**

* * *

Round 3: The Restaurant**

"Hello, health inspector speaking."

"This is an anonymous concerned citizen. I wanted to let you know that I believe that the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant is infested with pests and rodents."

"I assure you that that is impossible."

"I was there yesterday having lunch, and I assure you that I saw them."

"Well, I am at the restaurant right now, along with the manager, the chef, and pest control, and there is no infestation to be found anywhere. The owner was concerned about that and asked that I make sure of it." The man hung up and made another phone call.

* * *

"Hello, what happened? You were supposed to infest the place with rodents and pests." 

"I tried, but they have security guarding all entrances and exits. Besides, it would seem that all harvesters of rats, bugs, and other pests have recently sold all of their stock to universities for research purposes."

"What about the plant, was he unable to release the bugs?"

"He tried to get in, but he wasn't allowed since he didn't have an invitation."

"Did he try other ways?"

"Yes, he tried requesting water, but they had a bottle there for him to drink. He asked to use the bathroom, but they told him they were closed getting prepared for their customers and to go across the street."

"You have failed, the chairman will not be happy."

"I'll come up with something else."

**

* * *

Next Day**

"Hello."

"Calling to report on progress sir."

"Are you calling to report success?"

There was silence and then, "Uh, no sir, sorry sir."

"What happened?"

"Well, we tried to find out who the food distributors were and bribe them not to deliver, but they refused. It turns out that the owner of the restaurant also owns the food distributors. We tried blocking the routes of the delivery trucks to make them late and the food spoiled, but the trucks take different routes each day. We weren't able to prevent them because we could not find a pattern to their route. We tried to flood the restaurant, but there are guards there constantly blocking access to everything, and their sprinkler system has an automatic shutoff and smoke and fire detection system. We even tried setting the place on fire, but they coated everything with some sort of fire retardant."

"Continue your efforts and report back."

"No, we will return the money to you. If we continue failing, it will ruin our reputation. I am not willing to continue with this project. If she wants it done, she has to do it herself."

"Understood."

* * *

"Nishida, bring in my mail and report on progress with the restaurant." 

He reported the results and gave her the mail.

"Well, get out of my sight and find something!"

She sighed and opened a red envelope. In it was a white invitation with dark red stripes and a gold cherry blossom embossed on it. It read, _"You are hereby invited to the grand opening of the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant. We serve the finest in all Japanese and other international cuisine. We hold our restaurant to the highest standards and trust you will receive a unique dining experience. As an honored guest, you may bring as many people as you like. Please call to confirm your reservation and the number of people that will be accompanying you. Thank you. We look forward to serving you." _

"Nishida, get Tsukasa in here right away." He nodded and sent for Tsukasa.

**Round 4: Betrayal**

"What do you want now, you wicked witch?"

"Tsukasa, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I'll agree to leave you and Makino alone indefinitely if you will help me take down that impudent little doctor."

Tsukasa's mouth dropped open, and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

* * *

**(A/N)**: If we are keeping score, that is Dr. McKenzie 4 and Doumyouji Kaede 0. But Kaede is smart and has changed the game. With Tsukasa's help, she may just have a knock out in the next round. So what do you think? Will Tsukasa take the deal? 


	11. Chapter 11: Enter the Dragon Lady Pt II

**Disclaimer**: Hana Yori Dango, nope not mine. I did pay off my car note and now I have a vehicle, though.

**(A/N)** Okay so we left Tsukasa with a dilemma join his mom against Cherokee, or risk his mom interfering with him and Makino and befriending Cherokee. Let's see what he decides.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Enter the Dragon Lady Part II**

Since the time that the SP's grabbed Cherokee, Rui made sure that he was early to pick her up after work. He sat in the parking lot of the hospital waiting for her. Pretty soon, he drifted off to sleep. (For Rui, pretty soon means about 30 seconds.) However, he woke up instinctually at the time that she stepped out of the hospital door. He gunned the car into gear and met her in front to pick her up. "Hey beautiful, need a lift?"

She waved at him and got into the car. "Hey handsome, don't mind if I do." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you have anywhere else to go today because Tsukasa called. He says we need to meet him at the club, and it's urgent. "

"No, tomorrow's my really early shift, and then I go to the clinic. The next day is the usual shift, and then I go to the orphanage. The end of the week is the opening for the restaurant, and you're invited of course."

"Let's go then." He sped off to the club. "You need an escort to the opening?"

"You offering?" She smiled at him.

"Of course." He looked at her and smiled.

"Then it will be my pleasure. I'll see you at 6:30 p.m. at my place." By the way, I've been meaning to ask you aren't you guys tired of babysitting me? Don't you guys have classes and/or work or something? And don't you need your sleep, Rui?"

"Yeah, I have classes, and my dad did call me last week and tell me I need to start putting in appearances at the office at least half a day. But classes and work are boring, so I sleep during those. You know school is too easy for me. So we really have nothing better to do than protect you." _There's nothing I like more than spending time with you anyway_.

"Why don't you find an area of the business that coincides with your interests so that you won't find it boring?"

"We don't have any music businesses."

"Then, why don't you acquire some?"

"I'll look into it."

They arrived at the club and met the other three and Makino.

"What's up Tsukasa?" Soujiroh asked when Rui and Cherokee had set down.

"I think we better step up security for you two. My mother is getting more desperate."

"What do you mean Tsukasa?" Rui was concerned.

"My mother's attempts at going after Tsu have apparently failed. She's so desperate that she offered to leave Makino and me alone forever if I help her find a way to crush you." He turned to Cherokee.

Makino gasped. "You didn't accept it did you Tsukasa? I want us to be together but not at the expense of Cherokee."

"Well, I was tempted."

**

* * *

Flashback to Earlier**

_We can finally be together free of her. I don't believe it_. "You'd agree to leave us alone?"

"Yes."

"You'd give us your blessing if we decide to get married?"

She bit her jaw and then answered. "Yes."

"And you would put this in writing and sign your name to it?"

She was impressed that Tsukasa was putting this much thought and effort into it and that he asked for a contract. "Fine, write it up and I'll sign it."

"Let me get this straight, you are willing to sign a contract giving Makino and I your blessing if I agree to help you get rid of the doctor?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Tsukasa, you're trying my patience. I've already said that I would."

He began laughing. _I can't believe this 17 year-old orphan girl was able to get to the hag this badly. _

"So, I will expect the necessary documents tomorrow. I guess you will want them signed and notarized before a witness?"

Tsukasa stopped laughing. "No."

"You mean you don't need the witness?"

"No, I mean I'm not going to do it. If you are so desperate to get rid of this girl that you would give Makino and I your approval for me to side with you that means that she knows what she is doing. No, mother, I would rather side with her. I trust her more than I will ever trust you. She's gotten to you more than anyone else ever has." He smiled again.

"Tsukasa, do you know what this means? This means that I will come after you and Makino with all that I have. I will take down this doctor eventually. I just wanted you to witness it so that you will know that I always win and get my way. I wanted to give you a chance to side with me for once in your life so that you know how much power I really have. Since you do not trust me, I will show you what happens to those who get in my way. Once I trample that doctor, I will focus all my attention on the two of you. I will never allow you to marry that little weed. Leave my sight."

"Gladly, but you better stay away from us, the three of us. Be warned, Doumyouji Enterprise may not survive if you go after her too hard. Do your research you old hag." _I've done mine, and I found out that she was right. That's another reason I won't side with you, but you have to find that out for yourself. I'm not helping you in any way. _

End of Flashback

* * *

Makino smiled at Doumyouji and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Tsukasa, I am so proud of you. I can't believe you did that, but I am worried."

Cherokee touched Makino's arm. "Tsukushi, don't worry. It's almost over. Tsukasa, you did excellent, exactly as planned." They all stared at the two of them. He beamed.

"Did you think that the "Great Me" wouldn't be able to pull off that act?"

"You mean you knew she was going to do that, and you planned how to respond?" Soujiroh was incredulous.

"Yeah, Tsu called me and told me that she suspected that my mother would do something like that. She told me to take the offer if I wanted to because she was doing this for Makino and I to be together. I thought about it for half a second, but I did finally find out enough about her companies and realized that they could buy Doumyouji Enterprise. I didn't want to become an enemy of Kamenashi Jin Woo either. Plus, I count her as a friend now, and I've never betrayed a friend." Makino had tears in her eyes and was looking lovingly at Tsukasa.

Akira patted Tsukasa on the back. "Tsukasa, I was never more proud to be your friend than right now."

"Shutup." Tsukasa said softly still grinning from ear to ear. "But seriously, we need to make sure that you two have enough security."

"I think Tsukasa is right, but this time I insist that you spend more effort on protecting Makino than me."

"Why? She said she was coming after you first." Tsukasa pointed out.

"Because she feels as though her son betrayed her and sided with a stranger rather than a blood relative, not to mention that I am gaijin. So, she knows that coming after Makino is the only way to get to and control Tsukasa. She already had plans in place. So she will probably proceed with those." They all nodded.

"What about you?" Rui asked softly.

"She's going to leave me alone for the moment. Since both me and Tsukasa told her to do her research, she will. She also thinks that by leaving me alone I will be fooled into thinking that I won and will let my guard down. For the time being she will leave me alone."

"I'm still worried. How can you be so sure?" Makino voiced her concerns.

"Because I have been leading her the way I want her to go, that's why it is so easy to figure out what she will do. But there is so much she can go after for Makino, it is not as easy to figure out. So Tsukushi, no matter what type of trouble you are having you have to tell us. Don't try to handle it yourself, please." She looked at Makino in the eyes concerned.

"You hear that you pauper girl? No taking on more jobs to pay back some debt you owe. Just tell me, and I'll take care of it." Tsukasa put his arm around Tsukushi. She rolled her eyes.

"So we are all agreed, we will focus most of our efforts on Makino." They all nodded, except for Rui.

_Tsukasa can take care of her. I'm sure of it. I'll back him up if need be, but my #1 priority is Shoshone. I won't let anything happen to her._

"Oh yeah." She took out five red envelopes and handed them out.

"What's this?" Asked Tsukasa.

"These are invitations to the official opening of the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant. You are all invited and can bring as many guests as you like. Just give me a headcount so that I know how many are coming."

"It's about time you gave me an invitation. Imagine my pauper girlfriend going to the hottest restaurant in town before me." Tsukasa frowned.

She elbowed Tsukasa and growled. "Tsukasa. Then she brightened up. "Can I invite Yuki? Oh, but she may have to work. I'll call and ask her. That will be two for me if she can come."

"Hey, and me. So that may be three." Tsukasa was pouting.

"Just call the number and RSVP."

"Will you be needing an escort?" Soujiroh held Cherokee's hand.

"I didn't think you would be interested after the way you teased me about the last outfit I wore."

"Are you kidding me? I liked watching you strip out of that dress at the end. Only this time when you're with me do it slower."

She rolled her eyes.

Rui spoke up. "I escort her to all functions."

Tsukasa looked at Rui and then at Cherokee. _I wonder. Rui must really like her._

Makino was smiling. _Nice going Rui._

"Speaking of which, I need an escort home. Rui, if you are ready I have an early morning shift." She hugged everyone, even Tsukasa, this time, and they left.

**

* * *

Doumyouji's Office**

"Nishida, have you come across any more information about that little doctor's businesses?"

"Yes, ma'am. She has a considerable number of holdings and partnerships."

"Cross reference them with Doumyouji Enterprises and check our investments against those companies."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Nishida, carry out the plans against that little weed girl."

"Ma'am, the time limit is not up, yet."

"I don't care. Tsukasa dares side with that little snippet of a girl that he hasn't even known a month yet. How dare he? He won't get away with it. Do as I say."

"Yes ma'am." _I have to warn them some how_.

**

* * *

In Rui's car **

"So, Shoshone, who will I be escorting to the opening? Is it the sexy young doctor or daddy's little perfect angel?"

She was deep in thought, staring in space. He waited for a few minutes.

"Sho … sho … ne." He sang her name.

She looked up. "Huh, I'm sorry Rui I was somewhere else."

"You were acting like I usually do."

"I was thinking about where Doumyouji san would possibly attack Makino. I know that she doesn't do the same thing to the same people twice. But there is still a lot she can do. She can attack her friends, her career, her job, her …" She gasped. "Rui, I know what she is going to do. Can you do me a favor?"

**

* * *

Next morning**

"Makino san, this is the head teacher at Sususmu's school. Could you please come into see me at your earliest convenience?"

"Is everything ok? Is he hurt? Is he in trouble? Are his grades okay?"

"No, no, he is fine. It is just that the board has changed some of their policies that may affect his being allowed to continue his education here."

"I'll be in right away."

Makino hurried to his school.

The head teacher showed her into the office. "Makino san, the board recently decided that they need to be more efficient. So, to alleviate paperwork and save money on administration costs and fees they will require that all students pay by the year instead of by the semester."

"Uh, when does the policy take affect?"

"Immediately, we have to call in all students who have not paid for the year and ask for the fees."

"What if I pay on them until the end of the semester or can I at least pay part now and the rest a little later?"

"Makino san, I can give you until the end of the month."

"But that is in 2 weeks. He graduates next semester. Can you not make allowances for seniors?"

"I'm sorry Makino san. The board decision is final. If we do not get Susumu's fees by the end of the month, he will have to find a new school next semester."

"I understand. Thank you head teacher for informing me." Makino walked out of the office dejected. _Could this be what Doumyouji san planned? I don't think so. I'll just have to get another job or borrow the money some way. I can't tell them. They will just pay for it, and my pride won't allow it. If it were for me, I might. I don't want them to help Susumu and have him get used to it. Maybe I can get an advance from my jobs and then sell my books and borrow them from the library. _

She spent the day in deep thought of how to get the money for her brother's school fees without turning to her friends who would gladly provide it. She couldn't concentrate at school or at work. When she got home she was trying to figure out a way to pay for his fees. Susumu came in later than usual.

"Big sister, guess what? I got a job."

"Susumu, that's great, but what about your school work? What will you be doing? Who will you be working for?"

"I'll be a personal assistant for Hanazawa san at his company. And look! I get paid half now and half when I finish in eight weeks. Isn't that so cool?" He gave her a series of notes.

_Rui? How did he find out? He is still my guardian angel_.

"Wow!" This is enough to pay his school fees with some left over, but this is his money.

"Uhm, what do you plan to do with the money Susumu? I want you to enjoy it, but I also want you to be responsible with it and save it for college." She gave it back to him.

"I'm going to give it all to you, big sister. You have taken care of me for so long and worked hard to support me. I'm giving it to you."

"Susumu, I can't take your money."

"Yes, you can. I finally get to do something for my big sister who works so hard. Please take it."

She was teary-eyed when she accepted the money. She took just enough for his school fees and gave the rest of it back. "Here. I'll take what I need for your school fees, and you can keep the rest for whatever you want to do."

"Really?" He hugged her. "Thanks big sister, now I can pay for our senior trip to the amusement park." He was beaming.

She went into her room to call Rui. "Hanazawa Rui, I don't know how to thank you. I don't know how you knew about Susumu's school fees being due or why you offered him a job, but thank you. I promise he will work hard for you and not let you down."

"You're welcome, Makino. Any time you need one of us call. Don't forget what Cherokee told you. We're here to help."

She was in tears again. "Thank you."

Rui hung up the phone and dialed another number. "You were right. She went after Makino's little brother. How did you know that was what she was going to do?"

"She'd never try the same thing again because she knows you would be prepared for that. She also knows that Makino backs down easily when other people are at stake. Makino won't back down if it is just her. Her brother was the only family member Doumyouji san hadn't threatened."

"Why did you have me offer the job to her brother instead of her?"

"She would never have taken it. Her pride is too strong. Besides, Tsukasa would have had a jealous fit if she worked for you. Plus Susumu will let you know what is happening in their life. Makino wasn't going to tell us about his school fees. Susumu will tell us. So we can keep an eye on her without her knowing."

"I'm just glad it is all over, now."

"It's not over by a long shot. She is just getting started. Tell Soujiro and Akira to be ready. And remember, don't tell Tsukasa."

"Why not?"

"Because, he will go confront his mother, and then she will know we are on to her and change her tactics. If she thinks we don't suspect what she is up to, then she will continue on with what she is planning. We can control her movements if we know where she will strike."

Rui shook his head impressed. "I'm just glad you are on our side. If you were on her side, who knows what we would be up against."

"I'm on her side, too. I think that Tsukushi is best for Tsukasa, and what is good for Tsukasa is good for the Doumyouji Empire. So, getting those two together will work to her advantage. She just doesn't see that right now. I really think she means well, though."

"You don't know her like we do. You're too soft-hearted."

"You sound like my uncle. Keep me informed, okay?"

The next day, Rui received a phone call. "Hanazawa san, I'm sorry to call you, but I don't know what else to do. I don't want my sister to know because she will be worried. You have to help me." He whined, but in a deeper voice now.

"Susumu? Slow down, what's the matter?"

"Well, these bullies came up to me and told me that I'm a little poor boy going to a rich school, and that I'm no better than them, and that I must think I'm too good. So, they started pushing me around, and they beat me up."

Shoshone is right again. "Okay, calm down. Tell me where you are, and I'll pick you up, and we'll figure something out." He hung up after finding out Susumu's location and was on his way to get him.

He called Shoshone and got in his Porsche to pick up Susumu. "Shone, you were right again."

"What happened?" Rui told her about the bullies. "Oh, poor Susumu, I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I had been wrong about that. Anyway, take him to the clinic to get treated. Nishikado sempai is there, and he should be able to get rid of most of his bruises. So Makino won't see them and be worried. Soujiroh will meet you there and take over. Thanks for doing this."

"I should be saying that to you. After all, you've barely known us for a month, and you've done a lot for all of us already."

"I can help, and that is what is important. I'll call you later."

She hung up and called Soujiroh. "Hello, Soujiroh, you're up." She explained to him about Susumu. "So can you teach him some basic self-defense moves? You know where your brother's clinic is right? He's there with Rui. I told Rui that you would be there and take over."

"Is my brother also there?"

"Yes." There was silence. "Soujiroh, I don't know what happened between you and sempai, but you two really should try to resolve it. There's nothing worse than not telling your loved ones how much you care about them while you have the chance, and then not being able to tell them at all. Believe me."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"One more thing, Soujiroh."

"Yes."

"You owe me some money." She heard him snicker.

"I'll have it for you at the opening."

"Thanks for doing this. I'll see you around."

Soujiroh hung up and went to the clinic. His brother was just finishing cleaning Susumu's wounds and bruises, and there was barely more than a scratch on him. Rui was in the waiting room.

"So, I'll leave the rest to you." Soujiroh nodded and patted Rui on the shoulder as he left.

"Hello, brother." He was cordial.

"Jiroh." His brother replied, equally cordial.

Then he turned on his smile. "So, is the patient ready to go?"

"Yes, thank you Nishikado san. And thank you too Nishikado sensei." He jumped off the table and grabbed his books.

Soujiroh took him to one of their tea ceremony buildings, to an empty room and showed him some basic kicks, punches, and blocks. He also taught him what to do for a group of bullies and what are the best places to punch to get away quick. He also threw him down quite a few times to teach him how to fall properly and get back up. Finally, he took him to get some food and home.

Makino was worried out of her mind when Susumu had finally come home. She had almost called Doumyouji because she was sure his mother had something to do with it. She was dialing when he and Soujiroh came into the house.

She ran over to him. "Susumu, I was so worried. Where have you been, and what are you doing with Nishikado?"

Susumu was trying to think of something to say when Soujiroh spoke up. "He had a little accident on the way home. It seems he lost his footing near a construction site. Rui found him and took him to my brother's clinic to get patched up, and I came and got him since Rui had to leave. Then I took him to get something to eat and brought him home."

"Are you okay Sususmu? You really should be more careful. Thank you Nishikado san, and thank Hanazawa Rui for me too."

"No problem, and stay away from those construction sites. They are dangerous." He winked at Susumu and left. Makino didn't really believe their story but wasn't going to pry if her brother didn't want to tell her.

The next day after school, Susumu ran into the same set of bullies.

"Back for more, I see." The ring leader spoke. "I told you don't come through this way anymore fake rich boy."

"I'm not afraid of you." Susumu stood his ground. They began pushing on him. He went up to the leader and head-butted him in the nose. He was bleeding and was angry. Then Susumu kicked him in the knee causing him to fall down. Some of the others came up to him trying to push him down. He closed his eyes and started throwing wild punches connecting with many of the boys in the face, the head, or the stomach. He opened his eyes, and then picked up some dirt and threw it in their faces. He pushed many of them down and then ran away.

Unbeknownst to him, Soujiroh and Rui were watching out for him. They were both smiling proud. Soujiroh looked at Rui. "Shall we go pick up our student and take him out to celebrate?"

Rui nodded. They met him at the next corner and told him to get in. He smiled and told them all about it. "You should have seen it. It was so cool."

They just smiled. Unbeknownst to them another person had watched the whole ordeal and was also smiling.

The next day a cute young lady approached Susumu at his locker. "Uhm, excuse me Makino sempai, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Susumu closed his locker and saw the young lady and broke into a wide grin. "Yes sure, Nakamura." She shook her head.

"Please call me Nana, Makino sempai." He shook his head.

"Then please call me Susumu, Nana." They smiled at each other.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask you a favor, Susumu. I walk home the same way you do, and I also face those bullies. I saw you take them on yesterday. You were so brave and strong and handsome." She giggled and put her hand over her mouth shyly.

Susumu blushed. "You did?" He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Uh, thank you."

"Yes, I would like to know if you could escort me home. If I walk with you, then they won't dare mess with me after how you took all of them on yesterday." He smiled proudly.

"Yes, I'll walk with you home."

"Uhm, here's my phone number." She handed him a piece of paper.

"How about I walk you to class, too?"

She nodded and smiled. "I'd like that." He walked her to all of her classes, and they had lunch together. After lunch they had the same class and had a test. When class was over, he waited for her. As they passed by the teacher's lectern, she dropped a piece of paper. The teacher picked it up.

"Nakamura san, I believe you dropped this." She shook her head.

"No, I think that's Makino san's." The teacher looked at it, and then frowned. It was the answers to the test they had just taken.

"You, two stay after class." He ordered them. When everyone had left and he gathered all of the tests, he took them to the head teacher's office and explained that he had caught them cheating. Susumu protested, but Nana put her head down and admitted that they had been cheating. Susumu stared at her surprised. They were told to wait after school until they talked to their parents or guardians. They left the two of them together.

Susumu was angry. "Why did you do that? We weren't cheating. Why did you tell them we were?"

She put her head down and looked sad. "I'm sorry Susumu, but I was cheating. I'm not good at school, and I can't afford to go to this school without a scholarship. If I don't pass this test, they will expel me, and my parents can't afford to find me another school. I thought that if I told the teacher the note was yours, he would accuse you. Since you didn't do it, I didn't think you would get in any trouble, but he accused us both. I am sorry for causing you trouble."

His anger subsided, and he felt sorry for her. "No, not at all. Don't worry, I'll take the blame. I'll get you out of it. I'll tell them that I was cheating, not you and that I asked you to cover for me."

She smiled and sniffled. "You'd do that for me. Oh thank you Susumu. I can't thank you enough." She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled really big.

30 minutes later Makino was in the head teacher's office. "Sir, on the phone you said that you needed to talk to me about something that would affect Susumu's stay at this school, but I paid the school fees. Did they raise the fees again? Is that a problem?"

He motioned for her to have a seat. "No Makino san, we caught Susumu cheating on a test with another young lady."

Her mouth dropped open. "But that is impossible. Susumu works really hard and studies all the time. I can't believe it."

"He confessed, and said that the girl had nothing to do with it. At first, he denied it, but our skillful questioning eventually led to the truth. I'll bring him in here and you can ask him for yourself."

They went and got Susumu. He came in with his head down. Makino looked at him. "Susumu, is this true? Were you cheating?" He kept his head down and then nodded.

"You see for yourself. He's admitted as much. Now, we will determine his punishment tomorrow. Let me warn you that we take academic dishonesty very seriously here. Don't expect his punishment to be light, even if this is a first offense." She nodded and left with Susumu. As they were walking out, she spotted another young lady with her parents. Susumu looked at her and smiled.

She ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you Susumu."

Her father came over to them. "Nana, is this the young man who tried to get you to help him cheat? Well, you stay away from low-lifes like him. He looks like nothing but trouble. I forbid you to have any more to do with him." She looked down and followed after her father. After she walked out of the doors, she looked up and smiled a cocky smile. _Baka, that worked out better than I planned. _

When they got home, Makino asked him. "Tell the truth Susumu, did you cheat or are you covering for that girl?"

"I did it, sis. I'm ashamed. Don 't ask me anything else about it." He ran into the other room and locked and closed the door.

She sighed and cooked dinner.

* * *

Cherokee hadn't heard anything from anyone that day and didn't like it. _She has to be up to something else. I better call Tsukushi and see if something is wrong that she is hiding._

"Hi, Tsukushi, are you all ready for the opening tomorrow? I'm sending the same young ladies by to do your hair make up and nails again. Is that okay? They really were happy that you cooperated with them last time."

"Uhm, sure, that's fine."

"Can they come around the same time as last time?"

"I guess so."

"Is it raining in your house right now?"

"I think so, probably."

_I knew it. Something is wrong, and she is hiding it_. "Tsukushi, what's the matter?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" _This is something that I have to handle alone._

"Because I asked you if it was raining in your house, and you told me it probably was."

She sighed. _I guess I might as well tell her. It's not like it is a problem that she can fix or that has to do with Tsukasa's mother._ "Well, Susumu was caught cheating at school today on a test. I don't think he did it, but he admitted to it. I think he's trying to protect the other girl that was accused, but he won't talk to me about it."

_Soujiroh was right. She did use a girl eventually. Smart move and Makino doesn't suspect a thing_. "Calm down, Tsukushi, you are probably right. But he is not going to talk to you about it. Rui told me that he hired him as an intern. So, why don't I ask Rui to call him and talk to him about something work-related? He'll probably tell Rui what happened, and we can go from there."

"Alright," she agreed. She hung up just in time. Tsukasa had come by every night, worried about her. Fortunately, she had resolved whatever conflict there was before he came, and she was her usual cheery self.

"Hey Makino, has anything happened, yet?"

She hugged Tsukasa around the waist, distracting him. "Nope, everything is good."

Tsukasa hugged her back. "I'm sure my mother is up to something. I wonder what she is doing. Well, I'm glad it has been a quiet week so far." _If only he knew she thought_.

* * *

Cherokee had called Rui and explained the situation. She debated whether or not to call Soujiroh since Rui was such a quiet person. _I don't see Rui getting too many people to open up, but it makes more sense._ However, Rui was successful. He called her back and told her the situation. 

"I'll call Akira and tell him he's up next. Thanks for doing that, Rui."

"You know I would do anything to protect Makino." _And you too_, he wanted to tell her.

She called Akira after they hung up. "Okay, F4's most romantic you are up." She told him the situation with Susumu and asked him to locate and charm the girl into telling the truth.

"Why, me? Why not Soujiroh?"

"Because Soujiroh already fulfilled his part. Besides, you know how to deal with young ladies since you have two little sisters. Finally, you're known for dating older and married women. If you take interest in a young girl, she will feel extra special."

"Oh, is that so? Is that how you feel?"

"Akira!" She sighed exasperated. "Focus on the problem at hand."

"Okay, okay, how do I go about finding her?"

"She'll meet Susumu at school probably. So follow him, and then approach her after he has left."

Sure enough, the next morning he was able to find her.

He approached her. "Would a lovely lady such as yourself care to join me for some coffee or tea?" She gasped as she saw him.

"Mimasaka san, what are you doing here? You want me to join you?"

"Why not? You are free, aren't you? Or was that young man your boyfriend?"

"Him? No way. He's just a friend. I don't like him like that. To be honest, I'm not sure I like him at all. I'm just using him."

"That sounds interesting. I'd love to hear all about it. Come join me for tea." He held out his elbow to her. She grabbed it, and they went to a nearby coffee house.

She told him how some man had approached her and paid her to befriend him and then make it look like was cheating.

"That sounds dangerous to take money from a stranger. Weren't you afraid? Didn't you ask why he wanted to do that?"

"I didn't even think about it. He said he was a friend of my father's. I had seen him before with my father. So it was okay."

"You know, it's good to have friends, especially the kind you can trust. I'm only interested in having those kinds of friends. It sounds like to me that the other young man thought you were that kind of friend. It's a shame because I thought that you and I could be friends." He held her hand. "Really good friends." He let her hand go.

Her face fell. "But … but, I want to be your friend. What do I have to do?"

"Why don't you be a good friend to that other young man first to prove to me that you can? Then we'll see. Let me escort you back to school, now. Give me your number. I will call you and see if you had a change of heart, and then we may talk again about developing a friendship."

He took her back to school. The first thing she did was confess to the head teacher. He called Makino and Susumu in and apologized. Both of them were relieved. Susumu hugged Makino, and then talked to Nana.

"I'm sorry." She had her head down.

"It's okay. I understand. I hope we can still be friends."

She looked up at him, shocked. "You still want to be friends with me after that?"

"Maybe if you had had a real friend, you would learn how to protect them." She smiled at him and hugged him.

Tsukushi was relieved. Now she could go to the opening that night and be happy. She called Cherokee. "Cherokee, everything turned out okay. The girl confessed and Susumu didn't get punished. I'm glad you convinced me to let him handle it. He even told the girl that they could still be friends. I was so proud."

"I'm glad everything worked out." _I think that is the last of it for poor Susumu too. It's my turn again_. "I'm not surprised he reacted that way. He takes after his big sister."

"You're so kind."

"Don't forget that those young ladies will be by today at 5:30 p.m. They will be bringing you two accessories to wear with the jade green halter cocktail dress. Please don't argue with them or me. Just accept it. I've heard you had a trying week."

"Okay, I give up with you. You're almost as bad as Tsukasa. My week was not as bad as I expected it to be. Both Tsukasa and I were surprised that she didn't do anything."

Cherokee had to stifle a laugh. _If only you both knew the truth Makino_. "Yeah, we'll talk about that later. I'll see you tonight. Is Yuki coming?"

"Yes. Is that okay? I forgot to call."

"No that is fine. I will see you two tonight."

**

* * *

Doumyouji's Office**

"Well Nishida, how did it go this week for that weed girl's little brother?"

"We tried all the things you suggested, but it seems that the F3 intervened."

She nodded. "Probably that doctor's interference again, I'll deal with her very soon. What did your research reveal?"

"It would seem that there is a connection between that doctor and Doumyouji Enterprises." Kaede looked up intrigued and had one eyebrow raised. "It would seem that Doumyouji Enterprise is heavily invested in her partnerships and that we are actually doing quite well as a result. If you ruin her businesses, then you'll be damaging Doumyouji's companies as well."

Kaede hit the roof. "What, do you mean I can't touch that little girl? Are you telling me that she is partially responsible for our latest successes, and that ruining her will cause our own demise?"

He bowed nervously. "That would seem the case ma'am. Actually, she is largely responsible for Doumyouji's successes. There is one thing worth noting."

"Yes, what is it?"

"All of the businesses are partnerships with one firm, Kamenashi Jin Woo companies."

"Is that so?" She smiled. "Thank you Nishida. I think I may have found her Achilles heel after all. Get the car ready. It seems I have a restaurant opening to attend."

* * *

(**A/N**) Please don't be mad that I kind of tortured her little brother a bit. He came out of it admirably. Aren't you all proud of Tsukasa? Forgive me for deviating from the Rui pairing, but these were important chapters. Besides, Susumu deserves a little attention, too. He'll be back in a later chapter and get even more attention. Stay tuned. You know you wanted to know what happens anyway with Kaede. Apparently, I don't have any short chapters. Sorry. 


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Dragon Lady Final

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, nor any of the characters. I do own the story line and two of the characters, though

**(A/N)** Okay, so this is the last of the Kaede vs. Cherokee chapters, I have to get back to the Rui love story. Hope you like it. We will deviate again to go into TxT and some more action and excitement.

**

* * *

**

They all managed to meet at the restaurant at the same time. Doumyouji and Makino, Soujiroh and his date, Akira, Yuki, Rui and Shoshone all arrived at the door at the same time.

She greeted everyone. "We need to talk before the events." She told each of them. As she hugged and kissed Soujiro, she asked him quietly. "Can you temporarily excuse yourself from your date? We are going into a private area, and I can't have her in there to discuss what we need to talk about."

He nodded.

When the maitre'd saw her, he asked if she wanted to be announced.

"Not yet, I have some personal business to attend to, thank you. Has my uncle arrived?"

He looked at her, slightly puzzled. She smiled. "I mean has the other owner, Kamenashi san arrived yet?"

This time he looked shocked. He recovered quickly. _That's her uncle?_ "No ma'am. I'm afraid he hasn't arrived, yet."

"I and my guests will be upstairs in the private dining area. Could you have someone serve us drinks up there? Thank you." He nodded.

"Very good, ma'am."

Soujiroh introduced his date to someone and whispered in her ear. She giggled and stayed with the other guests. They followed Cherokee to the private dining area. When they arrived, the gentlemen removed the ladies jackets and all of them were stunned.

Soujiroh was the first to comment. "Gentlemen, it appears that we have the three most beautiful women here tonight in our midst."

Yuki was wearing a floor-length red strapless evening gown with a split on the right side that ended just above her knee and matching red pumps. Most of her hair was curled and pinned in the back of her head. Just two long curls were left hanging on either side of her face in the front. She had a layer of hair left down in the back and curled under. Soujiroh went over to her and kissed her hand. "Yuki san you are a vision of loveliness."

Akira went over and took her by the arm. "Excuse me, that's my date." They all looked at him surprised, with the exception of Tsukasa and Tsukushi who knew the story. "Well, I knew she was coming and needed an escort. Tsukushi entrusted her with me because she knows that I have an affinity for older women. Besides my current love interest is already downstairs with her betrothed." Recognition hit them and they all nodded.

Tsukushi was wearing the jade green halter dress that ended just above her knees. It had an empire waist, and the skirt flared out at the end into a layer of ruffles. She had matching jade sandals and a gold chain with a jade stone on the end and matching earrings. The bodice of the dress was shear with white material underneath and the same weed pattern on the front in a felt material. It was outlined in gold sparkles. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head with a few tendrils curled and hanging down. She looked mature and refined. Tsukasa was staring at her proudly, smiling. Rui also went over to her and complimented her.

"You look lovely." He kissed her hand.

"Hey, Rui go back over to your date with her cute little dress on. Woah." Tsukasa stopped because at that moment, Cherokee had turned her back to them looking out of the window. Her dress was also a halter floor-length dress. It was cream with various colored cherry blossoms printed on it and outlined in a sparkly silver thread. It was the back of the dress that was something. In the back, the dress plunged to just above her hip line but it had a flesh-toned shear material. It was so shear that you could make out her cherry blossom tattoo on the small of her back, and it looked as if she wasn't wearing anything on her back. She had on pumps matching the print of her dress. Her hair was in one long braid down her back, a cherry blossom was tucked behind her right ear, and her bangs were curled in two long spiral rolls swept to the right side of her face. Tsukasa turned away, but the other three boys whistled simultaneously and then had their mouths hanging open staring. She turned her head to look at them because Tsukasa had not finished his insult. She rolled her eyes when she saw their reaction. Rui finally moved forward and put her jacket back on her. She looked at him puzzled.

"Your uncle will not be happy if he sees you like this."

She looked at everyone else. "Is it that bad?" They all nodded, except for Soujiroh and Akira who shook their heads no and smiled.

"I like the tattoo." Soujiroh commented. Cherokee put her face in her hand and shook her head.

"I wanted to talk to you and let you know that I invited Tsukasa's mom to this event."

They all stopped and stared at her. "You what?" Tsukasa couldn't believe it.

"Are you crazy?" Soujiroh asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" Akira asked.

"I just thought since she went through all of that trouble to try to destroy the restaurant before it opened, she should at least get to experience what she would have missed if she had succeeded." They all smiled and nodded with recognition.

"Maybe she really has finally given up." Tsukasa commented. "She didn't come after Makino at all this week. I expected her to go all out to hurt Makino." Cherokee and the other three all looked at each other.

Cherokee came forward to speak. "Uhm, that's what else I wanted to discuss with you. Your mother wasn't exactly quiet this week. We kind of took care of everything without you knowing." Tsukushi and Tsukasa stared at them.

"Without either of you knowing." Rui added quietly.

They both looked at him. "So you mean all that stuff that happened to Susumu she was behind it?" Tsukushi asked.

They nodded. "I'm afraid so." Cherokee told them.

"Hold it, what stuff happened to Suzuma, or Sus, Makino's brother?"

Makino looked sheepish. "Well, " she explained about Susumu's school fees and the young lady that accused him of cheating and how she didn't think that was his mother's doing so she didn't tell anyone. Tsukasa looked at Makino.

"I thought you were going to tell us everything. Come on, Tsukushi that had to be my mom's doing. That was too much of a coincidence. So, how much do you need for his fees? I got it covered don't worry about it."

She shook her head. "Rui offered Susumu a job, he took care of it."

"Rui did, did he?" Tsukasa was upset about Rui's interference. "What about the cheating?"

Akira held up his hand. "I took care of that. I took her out for coffee and convinced her to come clean." Tsukushi stared at him.

"You did? I thought she just felt guilty and confessed on her own." They shook their heads.

"That's all she did?" Tsukasa asked Tsukushi, who nodded.

The other four shook their heads. "We didn't tell you about the bullies who beat up Susumu because you would have worried." Soujiroh mentioned, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Makino's eyes opened wide. "The what who what?"

Cherokee told her the whole story. Tsukasa and Tsukushi looked at all of them and asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

Cherokee explained her logic, and they both shook their heads in agreement. "Why are you telling us now?" Tsukasa wondered.

"Because when you see her tonight, you won't be off your guard. Also because both of you are stubborn and hard-headed and did not follow the plan as asked. You have to learn to trust us and cooperate with us. Now, you two know how it feels. So, from now on when we ask for complete honesty and cooperation, we trust that you will give it to us."

They both agreed. Akira had been looking downstairs. "Well, it looks like the show is about to start."

They all turned to the dining room below. "Oh, is Uncle Jin here? I better get downstairs."

"Yes, but that is not the show that I meant." He nodded to the entrance where Doumyouji Kaede was entering like a queen followed by her royal guardsmen. Cherokee smiled.

"Who wants to bet that the first person she addresses is my uncle?"

Soujiroh commented. "I wouldn't make any bets with her. She usually wins. I owe her money now." Sure enough Doumyouji Kaede walked up to Jin Woo and spoke to him quietly for a few minutes.

**Downstairs**

_Well, this is not a bad establishment,_ Kaede reluctantly thought. She strode up to one of her targets. "Jin Woo, it's been too long. You are looking very handsome and dapper as always."

Jin Woo turned to Kaede and smiled. "Kaede, you haven't aged a bit. As ruthless as you are in the business world, it's amazing that all of that tension hasn't managed to affect your good looks and charms." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Speaking of which, you and I are old, dear friends. Don't you think it is about time that we allied ourselves together in the business world?"

"Kaede, I have so many projects going on right now, I couldn't possibly take on another one. But because you are such a dear friend, I will always make the time to hear your proposition."

_Just as I thought, he is putty in my hands. That little girl is not even old enough to compete with the history that we share together._ "How about meeting me at my office first thing Monday morning?"

"I'll be there with bells on." Just then his adopted daughter made an appearance and hugged and kissed him. "There's my little business partner. Great, now we can get all of the festivities started. Kaede, have you met Dr. McKenzie, my business partner in this little effort? She is the one who convinced me to invest in the restaurant business among other successful enterprises."

_My uncle is wicked. He knows what has been going on, but two can play that game._ "Doumyouji san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again. I must say I have followed your work a great deal and have learned so much from you." She held out her hand and smiled at her. Kaede had a smile plastered on her face that looked more like she was bearing her teeth and shook the finger tips of the girl's hand.

_Smile all you want now you little brat. You won't be smiling come a few days from now when I replace you in all of your partnerships._ Her smile quickly faded as she moved just as quickly away.

After they made welcoming speeches, and had everyone sample the food, she and her uncle mingled talking with everyone personally thanking them for coming.

Doumyouji Kaede came across Tsukasa and Tsukushi. She acknowledged him with a slight nod. "Tsukasa." She noticed how nicely dressed Makino was.

"Hag." He addressed her. "Doesn't my fiancée look beautiful tonight?"

"Hmph, even weeds can flower every once in a while, but in the end it is still a weed to be trampled." Tsukasa became enraged. Tsukushi held him back.

"No, Tsukasa." Cherokee had seen the interchange and quickly moved over to intervene followed by the F3, and Yuki.

"Doumyouji san, I appreciate your attendance. I hope you are enjoying the fare."

She sniffed. "It is tolerable." Kaede had actually thought the food was quite exquisite but wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Cherokee took it anyway.

"Yes, well it would have been a shame if someone had been allowed to burn it down, flood it, or overrun it with pests, don't you think?" Cherokee's eyes flashed. The others all smiled and suppressed their laughter.

Kaede's eyes flashed as well, and she drew closer to Dr. McKenzie and whispered to her in a harsh tone. "Don't think this is over by a long shot. I'm just getting warmed up."

Cherokee smiled. "Well warm coals in a fire can signify either the fire is building up or it is smoldering out. I guess when I see you in your office next week, we'll see which it is in your case. Ja ne." She held up the peace sign to Kaede and winked. "If you'll excuse me, I'll have to attend to the rest of my guests. Thank you again for coming"

The rest of the night passed on uneventful. Doumyouji Kaede left shortly after their confrontation having put all of the necessary plans in place.

After the event finished, Cherokee, her uncle, the F4 and their dates were all conversing. Soujiroh's had left early with a promise to hook up with him later at a club. Cherokee took out two envelopes and gave them to her uncle.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The usual, I know Kaede asked you to meet her on Monday. So the red cherry blossom envelope is if she does ask to buy me out, and the gold one is if she doesn't. It is the usual wager. The instructions are in the envelopes as to which charity to donate the money."

They all stared at her. "We always bet on the outcome of such meetings. All the money goes to charity. Which reminds me, Soujiroh pay up." He took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to her. "Thank you kindly." She hugged and kissed everyone. Then, she went over to hug and kiss her uncle. "Goodnight uncle, we are leaving. I have rounds at the usual time tomorrow." Rui shook his hand.

"Just a minute, sweetheart, could you take off the jacket and model the dress for me?" I want to see if we have this one in our fashion line, yet." Everyone looked up alarmed. She closed her eyes and grimaced. Then she opened them, and smiled.

"Sure uncle." _Crap, he's going to send me back to the states_. She took off the jacket and tossed it over her shoulder with flair. She walked in front of her uncle, passed him and turned back around. She made sure that he wasn't able to see the back of the dress. Soujiroh and Akira were enjoying the show trying not to laugh. Rui was worried but also enjoying the show.

He shook his head. "Stand right in front of me and do a 360." She complied. Her uncle bit his jaw at seeing the back of her dress. "That will be the last time I see that dress if you want to stay in Japan." The others looked at him shocked.

She looked down and sighed. "That is until I turn 18, right. No problem. I can wait."

"Two months, is a lot longer than you think." Everyone noted her birthday, especially Rui.

**

* * *

Monday at Kaede's Office**

Nishida knocked on her door. "Come in." She called.

"Kamenashi san is here." She smiled and got up.

"Show him in." He walked in as she went over to greet him. He kissed her on the cheek. "Kamenashi san, how good to see you again. It's been too long."

"Kaede, please, we go way back. Call me Jin." He sat down after she sat behind her desk and had motioned to him to sit down.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. How long have we been in the business world?"

He looked at her and smiled as he thought. "Over 20 years, now."

"Yes, and all this time why haven't we ever allied our respective businesses together? Together we would be the top businesses in Japan and probably the world."

"If I recall, my dear Kaede, I proposed a partnership once before, but you said that I didn't have anything that you wanted."

"At the time that was the truth. There was not a strategic advantage to our becoming partners, but now I feel that there is."

"Really, what brought this on?"

"If you've noticed, Doumyouji Enterprises is heavily invested in many of your companies. It just makes sense that we turn one of those investments into a full-fledged partnership."

"Just one?"

"Or more, if you like." _This is going just as I planned_.

"Well, you know, I already have a partner in most of my businesses. So, I would have to consult with her before I would consider this offer."

"Jin Woo, I'll be blunt. I am proposing to buy your current partner out of all of the businesses that we are invested in and become your partner instead. I'll of course make it an equitable arrangement."

_Darn, that daughter of mine wins again_. "Is it really necessary to buy her out? I don't see why we can't all be partners together. I really think that if we talk to her and convince her of the business case, she would gladly agree. She'd make a great asset."

Kaede was beside herself. "Jin Woo, that young lady you call a business partner can't be more than what, 21 years old? You and I have been in the business longer than she's been alive. Do you really think someone so young can sustain that many businesses over time?"

"Isn't that what you are expecting of Tsukasa when you hand over the company to him in a few years?"

"Tsukasa is different. He has been trained for this all of his life. I've seen to that. This young girl is playing at business. She's a doctor for heaven's sake. When will she find the time to run all of these other businesses in which you are invested? Doesn't it make more sense to entrust the running of such an empire into the hands of my Tsukasa?"

"I'm sorry Kaede. I won't leave my business partner out of this decision or this opportunity."

"I'll be honest Jin Woo. I don't trust her, and I don't think she has what it takes."

Jin Woo laughed. _Surely she's joking. She knows that my daughter is more than capable._ "Kaede, you know good and well that that young lady is more than capable of handling herself and running a business."

"I'm sure that she is a brilliant doctor, but what could she know about business? Jin Woo, I must say that you disappoint me, allowing your current obsession to cloud your business judgement. I thought you could separate business from pleasure. I thought you knew better than to involve your little playmates in your businesses."

Anger flashed into Jin Woo's face. "Now hold on a minute, Kaede. Because we are old friends, I'm going to ignore what you just said. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, too. That "playmate" as you call her happens to be my adopted daughter." Kaede looked at him surprised. "Yes, I adopted her at the age of ten when her parents, my dear friends, died in an accident. She is the reason that my business has grown to where it is because she is the creative genius behind all of them. Most of our businesses revolve around creativity, our fashion business, our restaurants, our real estate, our medical technology business, our security firms, and others that you have yet to discover. She is behind all of them. Without her, the businesses don't thrive. Let me tell you something else about her. She is only 17 years old." Kaede sharply took in her breath. "Yes, I know about all of the things that you tried to do to her. I wonder what the business world would think to know that you were defeated by a 17 year-old child."

"She's 17?"

"Yes."

"You mean this young lady, who defeated me at every turn, who anticipated my every move, who was ready for me, who turned my own son against me, who orchestrated my every move, who outmaneuvered me is only a 17 year-old child?" She was yelling.

Jin Woo was proud. "Yes, that's my girl, and thanks to you, I owe her one million yen."

"What are you talking about?"

"She bet me that you would offer to buy her out. Now I have to donate a million yen to her favorite charities."

Kaede's anger flashed, but then subsided. Then she felt remorse. "So her parents died when she was just 10, and since then you adopted her, and she grew your business to an international power house?" _To think I spoke harshly of her parents. She had every right to be angry. That child is quite an asset. I may have erred in how to handle her_.

He nodded. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm meeting my daughter for lunch. I also need to stop by a bank to get her money." He stood up, came over and kissed Kaede on the cheek and walked out smiling.

When he left the office, he took out the two envelopes. He opened the red one and read the note. It read: "_Dear Uncle, if you are reading this, then you have just turned down Doumyouji san's offer to buy me out of our partnerships. I'd like to start an orchestra and recording studio for the Japanese orphanage, and I'd like to start a new clothing line that will fund scholarships for poor students in Japan. I will give you the details later. For now, please donate to the orphanage with the instructions to purchase musical equipment and build a studio. Oh, and please give Hanazawa Rui 50,000 for Susumu. Thank you. I love you_." He shook his head and put away the envelope.

Out of curiosity, he opened the other envelope. It read: _"Dear Uncle, if you are reading this letter, it is because curiosity got the better of you. You know I wasn't going to lose the bet. "Ha ha ha." Love your adopted daughter, Cherokee."_ He put that envelope back in his pocket, too and laughed. _That girl is something else_.

Back at the office, Kaede looked out of the window from her office. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _This is the first time I have ever been defeated, and of all people by a 17 year-old foreign orphan. She was the toughest opponent I have ever faced. She is also a more worthy opponent than any other. Well, I have to hand it to her parents and Jin Woo. They did an amazing job with that girl. I guess it is time. _She pressed the intercom button.

"Nishida, could you call McKenzie sensei and schedule a meeting with her? Thank you."

She pressed the intercom again. "Also, would you extend an invitation for Tsukasa and Makino san after that meeting? Thank you."

**

* * *

Three days later**

"Madam, McKenzie sensei is here." She smiled slightly.

"Show her in, please, Nishida."

He opened the door for her. She was wearing her usual jeans, t-shirt, and two braids. Kaede looked up at her and motioned for her to sit down as she stood and paced.

"I suppose you know why I have called you here, McKenzie sensei."

Cherokee just looked at the woman and shook her head and shrugged.

"In all my more than 30 years in the business world, I have never had such an irritating, annoying, impudent, challenging or worthy opponent as yourself. What's worse, you are nothing but a 17 year-old, foreign, orphan child genius. I have to admit I was very embarrassed to have to concede defeat to you. However, if we look past your age and ethnicity, then I am proud to have been defeated by such a worthy foe." She nodded to her.

Cherokee just listened and held a stoic face, trying not to smile.

"So, I concede defeat. Now, what is it that you want?"

She shook her head.

"Are you not even going to speak, child?"

"Doumyouji san, the last time I came, you told me that I was rude and not to speak until given permission. I want to redeem myself this time."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Well, then child, you have my permission to speak. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Surely you can't have jeopardized your businesses, your job, that little clinic and everything simply for nothing. You must want something in return. What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. What I want from you is to do nothing to interfere with Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relationship. They will succeed or fail on their own. That is all I want."

"I don't understand. You did all of this. You went through all of that simply for me to leave them alone. What do you gain from all of this?"

"Nothing, nor do I need to gain anything. Doumyouji san you asked me what kind of parents raised me. Well, they were the type of parents who believed that if you had anything to offer someone else, you offer it to them, even if it may cost you. They died living that philosophy. That is how I intend to live. I don't need anything from anyone. But if someone needs something from me and I can give it, then I will."

"I can't understand this, or you. This doesn't make sense to me. It is not good business."

"Doumyouji san, not everything in life revolves around business or money or power. That was your first mistake in dealing with me. You thought those things concerned me. They don't. I'm only interested in them to the extent that I can help people with them. People are what concern me. That makes all of the business sense in the world. If you don't concern yourself with the wants and needs of people, your business will fail. Ask your associate who approached the people at the clinic to sue the clinic. Ask him what their names were. Most of them were people who you at one time ruined or fired. It was really easy to get loyal patients from such a large group. They would do anything to get back at you. They were overjoyed to join the clinic and have the chance to get back at you. They also benefited though with having a good health plan."

"Hmph." _That was a clever ploy_.

"However, I have changed my mind. There are two things that I want from you."

She smiled. _Of course there are. No one expects to do something for nothing_. "And those are?"

"First of all, I never leave anyone worse or the same as when they met me. So, choose one of my companies that you are invested in, and I will agree to make you a full partner." Kaede gasped. She certainly hadn't expected that. _The young girl still wasn't getting anything out of the deal._ "Let Tsukasa manage the deal and the company."

"That's acceptable." _Which one to choose, you have so many_. "And two?"

"Two, I really meant it when I said that I would like you to improve your relationship with your children. I don't think it is too late. I think that the main problem is that they think you view them as business assets not as children. I kind of feel that way, too. I'd be angry too if my uncle thought my love life and marriage was a business transaction."

"Why does it matter to you? If I didn't know any better, I would think that it actually mattered to you."

"Doumyouji san, I meant every word that I said to you about how I admire you and have learned from you. How else do you think I was able to block your efforts and figure out your plans? And it does matter."

"Why?"

"I'm sure my uncle told you that I lost my parents at a young age. Also, I work with parents who lose their children all of the time. None of it was by choice. In the face of all of that loss, I can't stand to see someone lose their family by the choices that they make."

"I'll consider it. Now, about the business partnership, are you serious?"

"Yes, very serious."

"Then I would like to partner in the security business. That device that you left last time was quite impressive."

Cherokee smiled and took out another device and gave it to her. "Then you'll really like this one. It overrides the other one."

"You've already designed another device to counteract this one?"

Cherokee smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't give you my technology unless I already had a device to counteract it ready. Anyway, the paperwork is already drawn up with my uncle. Have Tsukasa contact him when you talk with him next."

Kaede shook her head. "Young lady, you missed your calling. You should be in the business arena. I would love to have someone like you on my staff. In fact, if you ever get tired of working in the medical field, please consider working with me."

"I appreciate the offer, but there are many other businesses that I have that I would like to explore first if I decided to put my medical career on hold for a while. Granted, I would enjoy working with you. I think there is still more that I could learn from you. If I may be excused, I must get back to my patients. It has been a pleasure." She bowed and turned and walked toward the door.

"Young lady, one thing before you leave."

She turned around. "Yes ma'am."

"You may call me Auntie from now on."

Cherokee smiled. "Yes, Auntie, I would like that."

Kaede smiled as she left. _I could learn from you as well. In fact, I think I already have_.

Out in the entryway, Tsukasa, Tsukushi, and Cherokee all met. "What are you doing here?" Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi asked each other and Cherokee.

Cherokee smiled. "I was just leaving. I had a most enlightening chat with your mother."

"About what?" Tsukasa was suspicious.

"I think you need to hear it from her, first. But don't worry. You two will be okay. See you later."

Tsukushi grabbed Tsukasa's arm. "Tsukasa, I'm worried. I think she may have given up something for us again." Tsukasa nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't let her get hurt from my mother. She'll be okay. I will see to it."

Nishida opened the door for them to his mother's office. "Doumyouji san will see you both." He nodded as they passed.

They entered together. Tsukasa scowled. "What is it you want now, you witch? Why did you call me and Tsukushi in here? What are you planning to do to Cherokee? I'm here to tell you that I want let you get away with it."

Kaede rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tsukasa, is that anyway to greet your mother?"

"Sorry, hello witch. How are you today?" Tsukasa was still frowning.

Kaede stood up and sat on the edge of her desk. "Very well, Tsukasa. I'll get to the point. I've called the two of you in here to let you know that I'm giving you my blessing."

Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi's mouth dropped open, their eyes opened wide, and they blinked. "Excuse me?" Tsukushi asked. She couldn't believe it.

"You both heard me right. I am willing to leave you alone and give you my blessing."

Tsukasa was now suspicious. "In exchange for what? Do we have to ruin our friend or turn on her or what? What do you really want, mother?"

"I really want for you to be happy, Tsukasa. And according to McKenzie sensei that can only be achieved if Tsukushi is with you. So, I conceded defeat to her, and in return she only asked that I give you my blessing and leave you two alone to succeed or fail."

They were both in shock. _Could years of hiding and fighting to be together be over? Could that amazing young doctor really have done it for them? _Tsukasa wasn't quite convinced. "Okay, will you agree to sign a document stating these terms in front of witnesses."

"Tsukasa, I hoped that would be unnecessary, but if it is then please have them drawn up, and I will review them with a lawyer and sign them."

Tsukushi nudged Tsukasa. "Tsukasa that is not necessary. I believe her." Tsukasa looked at Makino and then nodded.

"Okay, but what did Cherokee have to give to you?"

"She didn't **have** to give anything to me, but she willingly agreed to make our company a full partner in her uncle's security business. She said the papers are all ready to sign, and that you just have to go to his uncle, review them and sign them."

"Me, why me?"

"She requested that you be in charge of the deal and that partnership."

She went back and sat behind her desk. "Well, that will be all. You two may go and enjoy your life together. I will not interfere any more." She looked at some papers. They walked out dazed.

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, do you think it is really over?"

Tsukasa thought for a while. "It may just be. I'm going over to Kamenashi International to see about that deal. We'll meet up later. We'll talk to her and see. Go on and don't worry your pretty little head about it." He kissed her on the forehead. She left to go to school and work.

Tsukasa meanwhile went over to Kamenashi International and finalized the deal. This time he left to go pick up Cherokee from her job in his limo. He pulled up beside her and rolled down the window. "Get in." He was serious.

She nodded and got in. "I didn't think the "Great Me" would ever be the one to pick me up after work."

"I want to talk to you. I just made a deal with your uncle to become a partner with your security firm. Did you really want this or did my mom coerce you?" He looked at her in the eyes.

"It was my suggestion. It was part of what I had planned."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Then is this whole business with my mom really over."

"I believe so." He breathed a sigh of relief, and then he grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Thank you. I was so worried. I didn't want to worry Tsukushi that's why I wanted to talk to you alone. I know you will always tell the truth and be honest about what you think will happen."

"Tsukasa, you're squeezing me. I can't breathe."

"Oh." He let her go. "Don't think anything of that hug. I'd hug Rui or Jiroh or Akira like that too if they had just done what you have done for us."

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot, I know that. That was a hug like you would give Tsubaki if she would let you get that close to her." They both laughed.

"Yeah, you got that right. Well, let's go celebrate."

"Alright, let's pick up Tsukushi. I'll call Rui and the others, but I can't stay too long. I have to get up early for rounds."

Tsukasa snickered. "I forgot. The poor little girl has a curfew. We wouldn't want your uncle getting mad at you again and threatening to send you home." He teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, or I'll hit you like Tsubaki does. She gave me permission to hit you if I feel that you are getting fresh, you know. That's why I kicked you the first time we met."

"Oh, we'll see about that. I'm calling Tsubaki." He pulled out his phone to dial.

"Good, then let me speak to her." She reached for his phone. He grabbed it back, and they fought like brother and sister the whole way to pick up Makino and meet the others at the club to celebrate.

* * *

(**A/N**): The winner is Cherokee and Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Yes, I made Kaede nice in the end. Now that that is all over, we can get back to the Rui pairing. No, there is nothing what so ever between Tsukasa and Cherokee. He now looks at her like a little sister. I tried to make that clear. Yes, Cherokee does sincerely admire Kaede. 

**Warning spoiler**: if is all over, why is there a kidnapping later? Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13: Date with Akira

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. I only own two characters in here and the story line.

**TotalDisarray**: To answer your question, you will have to wait for the next chapter. I do hint at whether that is the pairing or not. I couldn't send you a PM because you disabled that function.

(**A/N**): That was a really intense four chapters battling Kaede. I'm glad to get back to the pairing. Hopefully, these will be shorter chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Date with F4's Most Romantic, Akira**

"Hello Rui."

"Shizuka, it's good to hear from you."

"So, I see that you and Diva are becoming an item."

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed that you have been her escort at recent events."

"Oh, that is because I'm trying to protect her. She took on Tsukasa's mom."

"Yes, I heard. Tsubaki called me excitedly. So, is that all there is to it? You are trying to protect Diva?"

"Yes, that's all."

"No more dates?"

"She has a date with Akira tomorrow."

"I thought I asked you to keep her away from the other two?"

"Believe me. It wasn't my idea. I couldn't talk her out of it."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't meddle in the affairs of others." That was his usual response. He didn't want to betray the feelings he was trying to mask.

"Don't worry. I'll call Tsubaki and have her call Akira. Nothing will happen."

"I know that. Her uncle already threatened him, and he threatened her for the dress she wore at the restaurant opening." She chuckled when he remembered it.

"Uh oh, he's serious with his threats." _Well she accomplished the first task she set out to do, but she hasn't yet accomplished the second one that I wanted her to do_. "I'll call Tsubaki." _And Diva_.

"If you wish." _Thank you_.

Shizuka hangs up and dials Tsubaki and tells her about the date with Akira.

"Don't worry, I'll call and make sure Akira is a perfect gentleman or the Mimasakas will no longer have an heir."

"I'm more worried about Rui not moving quickly enough."

"Are you sure that you want Rui and her to be together?"

"Yes, I'm sure that they are right for each other. I've always loved Rui but have never been in love with Rui. Besides being with him would be like going back to the life that I gave up. Anyway, he has always seen me as some sort of perfect angel. I think he was always in love with an ideal of me and not the real me. So I think he was disillusioned when he found out that I wasn't the perfect angel that he thought I was that time when we were on Tsukasa's ship. Besides, Diva has already managed to change him a bit."

"I know. My stupid brother has told me all about it. I just thought he was exaggerating because he's still afraid that Rui is after Tsukushi."

"It's more than that."

"What about Diva? You know she isn't going to exactly cooperate. Remember her plan once she reaches 18?"

"Yes, I know how to handle her, though. I just have to threaten to have you or her uncle interfere, and she falls right in line. Speaking of which, I better give her a call."

She hangs up and makes one more phone call.

"Diva, Rui tells me you have a date with Akira."

"Yes." _Darn Rui._

"What do you think you are doing? Do you want your uncle to send you home?"

"No, I know what I am doing. I only have two months until I turn 18. I need to at least line up some prospects. I'd rather find out what they are like on a date with no chance of engaging in other activities before I consider," she paused to search for words. "Before I consider letting them teach me what they know. Besides, I think I'll be pretty safe with Akira. You know how he feels about younger women. It is Soujiroh that I am worried about, but that is not until next week."

"You have a date with Soujiroh, too?" The usual calm, sweet, Shizuka was shouting.

"Gotta go, that's my other line. Love ya, bye." She hung up. _Crap_!

"Hello."

"Cherokee, this is Akira. Where are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"At the restaurant, what should I wear?"

_Too easy_. All of the outfits that she had worn popped into his mind. "Any sun dress will do."

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"That's my surprise. Be prepared to be impressed."

**

* * *

Next day**

She was wearing a red strapless sundress with white cherry blossoms. She had on matching red thong sandals with a slight heel on the back and her hair was curled and she had a scarf tied around it like a headband. The sundress dipped in the center and revealed her ample cleavage.

_38 DD, I think_. ((**A/N**) I don't know what bra sizes are in Japan.) He was sizing her up. She twirled around and her dress flew up to mid thigh. "So how do I look, am I dressed appropriately?" She asked him.

"Do the 360 twirl again only slower?" She did.

"Now do it again only faster."

She glared at him. "Is that really necessary?"

"We don't want you getting in trouble with your uncle because you were wearing anything inappropriate again."

"Right." She said skeptically. He opened the door for her and helped her into the limo. Before long they were heading for the docks. She looked surprised. "A boat?"

He just smiled at her and shrugged. When they arrived at the bay, he opened the door for her and led her to a huge yacht, called the TWINS. "Wow. Is this named after your sisters?" He shrugged again.

When they had pulled off, they at first sat back on the deck looking at the water and drinking tea. She saw something make a big splash in the water, and she jumped up. "No way, was that a dolphin or a whale?" She was excited. She walked to the back of the ship to get a better view but slipped on some water as she got near the railing. She closed her eyes and braced for impact sure that she was going to either hit the rail, the deck or the water. Instead she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and chest and was pulled back against a firm chest.

Akira saw her about to fall and in three steps he made it in time to prevent her from falling off the ship. They were both breathing hard, and he was still holding her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" He looked at her in panic mode.

"What are you talking about? I was the one who almost fell over the rails!" She couldn't believe his audacity.

"You know that if anything happened to you your uncle wouldn't stop coming after me until he hurt me."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." She bit her lip and looked sorrowful. "Uhm, you can put me down now."

"Not just yet." He picked her up bridal style and carried her over and sat her down on the deck chair. "I thought you were supposed to have some crack security team any way. Where are they?"

She stood back up and motioned for him to follow her. This time she carefully made her way to the railing. She pointed up as a helicopter swung by, and then as a motor boat passed them and circled around them again, and finally to a fishing boat with two men dressed in all black.

"Oh, I had to ask." She nodded.

"Akira, I want to look at the fish." He nodded and held on to her waist as they watched a whale go by, and then schools of fish. She was excited as she pointed to all of the sea life they passed. Her hair was blowing in the wind and into Akira's face. He noted how soft and silky it felt. 50 minutes into the cruise, he sat her back down on the deck check.

"I want our destination to be a surprise. So, you are going to have to trust me. I am going to blindfold you until we reach our destination. We aren't far now."

She looked at him skeptically. _If it was Rui, I would trust him instinctively. Well he did save me from falling off the boat. _She nodded, and then he took out a blindfold from his pocket and placed it over her eyes. "Can you see?" She shook her head.

He was thinking _all of the things I could do right now_. She's right this isn't easy. Ten minutes later the ship had docked, and he was leading her off the ship with one arm around her waist and holding her hand with the other. She was feeling her way around. "Don't let me fall."

"I didn't while ago. I won't now." They were walking through grass and shrubs. Finally he stopped. He took off the blindfold. Her mouth dropped opened and she gasped as she took in the scenery. They were in the midst of a forest of sakura trees. There was also an array of multi-colored flowers blooming everywhere. There was a pavilion in the middle and across from that a pond with a fountain. In the pavilion there was a table set for two, with chairs, and candles and a picnic basket. There were butterflies flying all around. It was picture perfect.

"Oh my god, this is … this is … I wish I had a camera."

"Your wish is my command." He took out a camera and handed it to her. She snapped pictures of the pavilion, the fountain, the sakura trees, the butterflies, and all of the flowers.

"This is gorgeous." She turned to look at Akira thankful.

"So are you." Akira took the camera from her and took a picture of her. She had held out her hand and a butterfly landed on it. He took a far away picture and then a close up. He handed the camera to one of the ships mates who was going to serve lunch. He took a picture of Cherokee handing off the butterfly to Akira and then one of them smiling together.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." He placed his arm around her waist and led her to sit down. They ate together silently, and she smiled at him the whole time. When they completed their meal, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I have another surprise for you."

"You're going to spoil me." She laughed.

He took her over underneath a sakura tree where a blanket had been laid. Then he took a guitar from behind the tree, he sat down next to her, and he sang to her "Sakura." When he finished, she clapped enthusiastically.

"You have a beautiful voice, and you play so well."

"What, did you think that Rui was the only musician of the group?"

"No, but he is the only one that I knew of that kept up with it." She brightened all of a sudden. "I have an idea. Why don't you come to the hospital and serenade each of the young ladies in the ward. They would love it. It will probably be the highlight of their life."

He nodded. "Okay, let me know when their birthdays are, and I'll sing to them as a surprise."

Her face saddened slightly as she looked down. "Uhm, I'd rather you come as soon as you can. Some of them might not see their next birthday." He looked at her and lifted her chin.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Why do you work in such a field with terminally ill patients?"

She looked out and behind him when she replied. "For a doctor, especially young doctors, having a patient die on them the first time is one of the worst feelings you can have. It disillusions them knowing that they couldn't save the patient. But in reality, death is inevitable. We can't prevent our patients from dying indefinitely. All we can do is prolong their life as long as possible. Having faced that fact when my parents died, I decided not to kid myself. I decided to face death with my eyes wide open. Also having coped with the loss of my parents at an early age, I can comfort the parents a lot. However, I do my best to prolong the patient's life. I think it is the most challenging field because you have to find a way to prolong their lives on a daily basis. Plus, I try to make the transition easy for the parents and the children. Those children are such an encouragement and have such a lovely spirit. It's an honor for me to work with them"

"You are the one that has a lovely spirit." He had been watching how her face lit up talking about her patients and her eyes smiled as she thought about them.

She turned to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me out? I really am too young and single for you." They both smiled.

He thought it over. "You are probably the only person whose age fooled me. When I first met you, I thought you looked to be 12. The way you handled yourself I thought you were at least 25. After I found out your age at the club, I quickly forgot it when we were dancing together. So, I wanted to find out if I associate age with maturity, or do I just like mature women."

"So, what is the verdict?" She looked at him. He moved closer to her, and then put his hand behind her head to draw her face close to his.

"I think I like older women, but in your case I'll make an exception." He drew her lips close to his. She put her hand up to his lips stopping him.

"Remember, along with my age is my inexperience. I think you like experienced women too so you don't have to teach them." He put her hand down and continued moving toward her mouth.

"In your case, I'll make an exception, too." He then captured her mouth with his. She instinctively closed her eyes. Then he expertly parted her lips and searched for her tongue with his. She at first didn't respond, but eventually she let nature take its course and responded. When he felt her respond, he laid her down on the blanket kissing her. As their kiss grew more heated, he naturally moved his hand to cup her breast. She gasped out of pleasure and then suddenly drew back and shook her head and pushed Akira away. She sat up.

"I'm sorry. That is one of the things that will get me instantly shipped back to the states."

He looked at her again and groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He rubbed his hands through his hair. "You see how quickly I forget your age and how easy it is for me to forget."

She shook her head and smiled. "I told you I wasn't going to make it easy on you. But seriously, it's not your fault. If I was already 18 I wouldn't push you away. I wouldn't have to push you away."

A sudden thought crossed his mind. "If you're inexperienced that means you don't have … you could get … " He ran his hand through his wavy locks again. _That's why I leave young girls alone._

"Oh, no. You wouldn't have to worry about that. I have been on birth control since I was 12. My uncle made sure of that."

"But if he doesn't want you to do that, then why is he making sure that you are protected?"

"Because I was kidnapped when I was 12 and because of all of the offers he has had to buy me. He doesn't want to take any chances on me having any permanent memories. Just because he doesn't want me to do that doesn't mean that it may not happen one day."

"You were kidnapped when you were 12, why?"

She turned and looked away. "I don't know." She answered quickly.

"You weren't lying when you said it was going to be easy. Dating you is like walking through a sea of flowers planted over a minefield. Yes, the flowers are beautiful but if you get close you are likely to be taken apart by a mine." She looked at him and laughed. He also laughed.

"That's probably an appropriate description for now. When I turn 18, he eases that restriction at least. So, it won't be so bad. No threat of getting shipped back to the states for that. And I plan to make sure I take advantage of that."

"You mean as soon as you turn 18, you're going to …" He looked at her shocked.

"Learn all I can from whomever I trust." She nodded. "Anyway, come here. I'll make it up to you." She pulled his head down to lie in her lap. "May I? I've been dying to touch your hair." She ran her hands through his wavy hair. "Can I ask you another question?"

His eyes were closed, and he was enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair. "Sure, anything."

"Why do you like older and/or married women? And don't give me the usual line about your mother looking and acting young. So you want to be around adult women."

"Okay, I'll tell you what no one else knows. It's because my first crush ever was on an older woman when I was five. She was eight. I never quite got over her."

"Did you ever tell her?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she had another man that she had to care for."

"So why do you date married women?"

"Because I don't have to have a long term relationship with them or become committed to them."

"Are you hoping one day to go back to your first crush?" He looked up at her surprised.

"How did you know?" She smiled. _I can't tell him I guessed._

"So, who was Mimasaka Akira's first crush anyway?"

"I'd rather not say."

"It's not like I know her or will ever tell her." He looked at her.

"I'll keep it a secret." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Okay, but you have to promise never to tell anyone."

"Agreed." He whispered in her ear, and her mouth dropped open. "No? … But what about …?" She then understood. "But don't they belong together?"

"I'm not sure. I think she never really you know. I don't think he does anymore, either."

"Wow. I think you should tell her."

"I can't unless he is out of the picture."

"Were you hoping that I would help you with that?"

"Well, maybe."

"So that's why you really asked me out? I won't help you do that."

"No, that is not why I really asked you out, but why won't you help me. You helped with Tsukushi and Tsukasa."

"That was different. They wanted to be together and weren't allowed to be. I don't know if she wants to be with you or if she is through with the other men in her life. And I definitely won't distract another guy just so you will have a chance with her. If that is who she wants to be with, and if he would be with her without me being in the way, I won't interfere. I don't come between people who belong together."

"I don't think they belong together, and I understand how you feel. Right now though, you are distracting me," he stroked her lips with his finger, "and I need to get you home." He set up off of her lap and grabbed her hand and his guitar and led her back to the boat. The crew had already cleared off everything and taken it back to the boat. They got back on the boat. He took a picture of her with her hair blowing in the wind looking off the bow. Then they took one together. He dropped her off at the restaurant, but before she could get out of the car he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"You were right. You didn't make this easy. I think I would make an exception for you. Let's do this again some time."

"Before or after I turn 18?"

He winked at her. "Both."

She got out and waited until his car was out of sight to walk home.

He met the other F3 and Makino at a club.

Tsukasa was the first to ask. "So, how was it?"

He was thoughtful before he replied. "In one word, difficult." _Difficult to forget that she is so young, difficult to resist her, difficult to confide in her, and difficult to forget my first crush. _

He showed them all the pictures on the digital camera.

Makino commented. "I'm impressed it looks like you were a gentleman after all. Well Soujiroh can you outdo Akira?"

"Piece of cake." Soujiroh snapped his fingers as he released the girl he had been kissing long enough to reply. The others all looked at each other worried.

"Yes, well I have another date tonight that I will not have to behave as a gentleman with. I'll see you guys later." He left. His phone rang. It wasn't who he was expecting. After the phone call, he decided to call it a night instead of going on his date.

"Hey you, listen I have some commitments with my friends. I'll get with you next time." He smiled and went home.

* * *

When Cherokee returned home, she immediately called Shizuka. "You can tell Tsubaki to cancel her flight. Nothing happened. It was a very romantic date." She described the cruise, how he saved her from falling off the ship, the blindfold, the small island with the sakura trees and butterflies and him singing to her. "You probably shouldn't tell Tsubaki about the blindfold." She shivered picturing what Tsubaki would do. 

"You're probably right." She shivered also picturing something similar. "But wow, I didn't realize Akira had all of that in him."

"Shizuka, I know you gave up your lifestyle and upbringing, but do you think that you could ever marry any of the F4 for love?"

"I don't know. It would mean I would have to return to the lifestyle that I turned my back on." _I hope she hasn't given up on Rui for me to be with him. _

"I know, but it would be different since you married for love instead of as an arranged marriage and for business purposes."

"I guess you're right. Are you sure nothing happened on the date and he behaved?"

"Why don't you call Akira and ask him yourself?"

"I will do just that."

Cherokee smiled.

Her phone rang.

"Sho … sho … ne."

"Hanazawa Rui, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can I come over and see you?"

_Uh oh, here we go_. "Why?"

"So, I can say goodnight to you."

"You can say goodnight over the phone, Rui."

"Yes, but I haven't seen you all week since Tsukasa's mom went back to New York. I miss our conversations." She laughed.

"Conversations? Rui, most of the time we sit in a comfortable silence. We don't talk that much."

"I talk more to you than I do to anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get together after I get off work tomorrow and have dinner."

"Agreed. Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too, bye." She hung up smiling, and then her eyes opened wide. _What did I just say? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I have to take those words back. Crap._

Rui hung up the phone smiling. _Gotcha_.

* * *

(**A/N**) Well, I think Akira lived up to his self-appointed title as F4's most romantic a picnic lunch on a secluded island after a cruise. Then being serenaded by sakura trees. By the way, according to research sakura trees are known as cherry blossoms. So, he sang the song because of her nickname Cherry. Really, can Soujiroh do any better. You better stay tuned and read to find out. By the way, was that a confession? 


	14. Chapter 14: Date with Soujiroh

Disclaimer: I'll never own Hana Yori Dango, never. However I have a few characters in here, and the plot is all mine.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Date with F4's Sexiest, Soujiroh**

The next day Cherokee was apprehensive knowing she could not back out of dinner with Rui and she couldn't take back the words she had said. She meant them, but not in that sense. When she left work, she was hoping he would be late, or that they would miss each other.

"Sho … sho … ne." No such luck.

"Rui." She was not her usual enthusiastic self when she greeted him. They walked to the car in silence. He was smiling. She was anxious. He started up the car and gunned the engine and sped off.

She gave him sideways glances, and he just smiled. He knew what she was getting up the courage to tell him.

She sighed and took a deep breath. "Look Rui, lastnightwhenItoldyouthatIlovedyouIdidn'tmeanthatIwasinlovewithyoubutthatIloveyou likeafriend. She quickly said what she had to say in one breath and then breathed out when she had finished. "I meant like I love Shizuka. Not that I think of you as a big sister, but that I think of you as a really close dear friend." She gave him a sideways glance.

He just kept smiling. "I know that's what you meant."

She slumped her shoulders and relaxed. "You did? I'm so relieved." Then she thought about it and panicked again. "Wait, but what did you mean when you said it?

He smiled again. "Just like what you said, like I have said it to Shizuka or Makino." He looked at her. She was relieved again. _She really is young and naïve_.

They had a lovely dinner and were the same as usual, although something was nagging at the back of Cherokee's mind. She couldn't put her brain around it though. When he took her home this time, he walked her to the door and kissed her on the lips. "Good night."

She touched her lips confused. "Yes, goodnight." She went to bed still with something nagging on her mind. In the middle of the night her brain finally registered, and she woke up with a start. She said out loud, "but he used to be in love with them." She went back to bed restless for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

Prelude to a Date, Earlier that day**

"Hello, Soujiroh. This is Cheyenne's uncle, Jin Woo. I understand that you have a date with my niece."

"Yes sir, this weekend."

"I expect you to behave like a perfect gentleman. What are your plans with her?"

"I plan to take her out to eat, and then take her to learn the tea ceremony with me. Then I will take her for a ride on my motorcycle. I plan to finish by taking her to a swing club."

"Excuse me a 'what' kind of club?"

"A swing club, you know where they play jazz music and swing music and dance."

"Oh, I thought you meant. Never mind." _No need to give him ideas_.

"Okay, that sounds fine. Please take her to the Cherry Blossom Woo restaurant."

"I was thinking of going to …"

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"Understood, thank you sir." _Good god, is my reputation that bad?_

**The Next Day**

"Jiroh, Tsubaki here. I understand you have a date with my friend Diva this week. I consider her to be like a little sister to me. So, don't event think of doing anything to her, or else. I have 3 inch high heels and know exactly where to put them to leave permanent damage."

He flinched and grimaced. _Did Akira get this much flack from everyone?_ "Don't worry Tsubaki, I promised to be the perfect gentleman on our date. It is the only way she would agree to go out with me. Her uncle also threatened me. So you can put those high heels to use for other purposes."

"See that's just the kind of comment that will have me on the next flight. What are your plans with her anyway?"

_What again?_ "I plan to take her out to eat at her restaurant, and then take her to learn the tea ceremony with me. Then I will take her for a ride on my motorcycle. I plan to finish by taking her to a club to dance."

"Ok, that sounds safe enough. Remember you promised to be a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, I am glad you approve. Thanks for your concern Tsubaki."

**The next day**

"Hello Soujiroh, this is Shizuka."

"Shizuka, how is the prettiest model in all of France?"

"Ever the charmer, I see. Well, I hope you just make sure you don't use your charm to make my little sister, Diva, do anything that will have her packed and on a plane back to the states."

"Et tu, Shizuka? I guess you want to approve my plans with her as well."

"Yes."

"I plan to take her out to eat at her restaurant, and then take her to learn the tea ceremony with me. Then I will take her for a ride on my motorcycle. I plan to finish by taking her to a club to go dancing."

"Well, that sounds safe enough. Most of the time you will be around a lot of other people, except for at the tea ceremony and on the ride. Don't take her to a secluded spot for those."

"Who am I Jack the Ripper?" _I'm going to really have to reevaluate my reputation_. "Shizuka, thank you for your concern and approval. Why don't I just send you all an itinerary of our date so that you can follow us?"

"Great, you have my email address and I'll forward you everyone else's."

"I was joking. It was a joke." He was laughing. He heard silence.

"Fine, I'll have someone type it up and email you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

_Man, all this trouble and I am not even going to get my usual reward at the end of the date. She better be worth it. I'll call Mimaska._

"Yo, Akira, I've been threatened three times already to behave with this girl, and I'm not going to get anything out of it at the end of the date. Is this girl worth it?"

Akira was smiling and thinking about his date. "I told you it would be difficult, but wait until you get on the date. It will be even more difficult."

"But is it worth it?"

He thought for a while. "Let me put it this way. I don't date younger women as a rule. In her case, I would make an exception."

"Wow. Well, I guess I'll go ahead and go through with it, then."

_Wait until you find out about that restriction lift when she turns 18_. "By the way, what are your plans with her, anyway?"

_Seriously, Akira, too_. "I'll email you the itinerary when I email Shizuka tomorrow so that you will be the 4th one to follow us on our date."

"You really think it will only be four people following you on your date. Think more like at least ten people."

"Then why is everyone so worried? With all those people following me, it's not like I will be able to get away with anything."

Akira smiled. "You'd be surprised."

**

* * *

The next day.**

"Hello, Cherokee, this is Tsukushi."

"Hey Tsukushi, what's up? Is everything okay? Tsukasa is not giving you any trouble is he? How is Susumu, has he had any problems since then?"

"Oh, we are all fine, except Tsukasa is being the same stupid octopus head as usual. However, I love that stupid octopus head and wouldn't want him any other way."

Cherokee was relieved to hear that. She was worried when Makino had called her. "So, dear how can I help you?"

"Well, I received the itinerary for your date from Soujiroh, and I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"The itinerary for our date? Is Soujiroh always this organized and communicative?"

"No, it seems everyone has been threatening him about you. So, he wanted to make sure that everyone knew what he would be doing and when."

_Poor Soujiroh, I know his reputation is bad, but I don't think he deserves all of this_. "Okay. What did you want to discuss?"

"I just wanted to warn you to be careful with him at the tea ceremony and on the bike ride. Don't let him take you to anywhere secluded."

"Okay."

"Also, I wanted to hear about your date with Akira. He showed us pictures. It looked so romantic."

"It was." She told her all about everything except the kissing part. "That reminds me. I need to ask you a question. Did Rui ever come straight out and confess to you? Did he ever say that he loved you just straight out?"

Makino wanted to drop the phone. _Could Rui have confessed already?_ "I'm trying to think. I'm not sure, but I don't think he did. Why? Did … he … confess … to … you?" She made sure to say it slowly.

She laughed nervously. "N no. No. I don't think it was a confession. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Talk to you later. Thanks for the warnings. Bye." She hurriedly got off the phone.

Makino was in shock. _She had to talk to Rui. Did he really confess to her? If so how does he feel about her going on the date with Soujiroh? How did he feel about the date with Akira? She seemed really happy with Akira. They both seemed really happy. How does she feel about Rui?_ _How does she feel about Akira or Soujiroh for that matter? I should talk to someone about this, but who? Rui is usually the person, but he is involved. I can't tell Yuki. Doumyouji will interfere. Maybe I should call Tsubaki. I don't know what to do._ Her phone rang.

"Hey Makino, get dressed we are going out tonight."

"Is that how you ask me out on a date?"

"Okay. Stupid, pauper girl will you please go on a date with me? And could you hurry up and put on some decent clothes since I am on my way?"

"Fine, you idiotic, moronic octopus head. I'll be ready when you get here."

**

* * *

Finally, the Date**

Soujiroh was outside of her restaurant dressed in cream colored pants with a dark wine colored silk shirt and a matching cream linen jacket. The shirt had three buttons undone and was displaying a thick rope gold chain. He was looking for her. Unbeknownst to him, she had arrived early and was in the restaurant waiting for him. She saw his car approach, saw him get out, and he looked at his watch and waited. She saw that he had a dozen roses for her. She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" She whispered in his ear. Her breath was warm on his ear and neck.

"Is it the troublesome virgin girl that has gotten me numerous threats over this week and is not even going to compensate me at the end of the date?"

"You got it." She took her hands off his eyes, and when he turned around she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He pulled her back to look at her. She was wearing a goldish tan halter pant suit. It was about only three shades lighter than her skin tone and complimented it well. In the front it dipped low enough to show off her cleavage. _Akira was right 38 DD_. It tapered to her waist and then the pants flared out, and overlapped on the sides so that when she walked you could see her well-developed quads and gams. She was wearing a cream colored fitted jacket over it and gold metallic high-heeled sandals. Her bangs were braided across the front and the remainder of her hair was hanging down her back. She turned around for him.

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused you. How do I look?" He shook his head.

"That pant suit makes up for it." He smiled and handed her the roses. She grabbed his hand and led him into the private dining area upstairs. They received stares and glares as they walked through the restaurant. When they got upstairs, he pulled out her chair for her to sit down. "May I take your jacket?"

She nodded. He took it off and whistled. The back of the pantsuit dipped to her waist, and once again he could see her tattoo. "Oh yeah, this pant suit more than makes up for the trouble." He flashed his famous smile and tossed his hair back.

"Well, I had to do something to make up for all of the threats. By the way, I had to wear pants to this date." There were five male waiters standing around to wait on their every need.

He looked up and around and asked her. "Do you always have this many waiters at your beck and call when you eat here?" She shook her head.

"Probably my uncle's doing." Just then Jacques came out to personally take their orders.

He kissed her on both cheeks and gave her a hug. "Ah, but Cherie what happened to your other quiet charming friend?"

She was surprised that Jacques had asked after Rui. "He's still my friend. I'm just spending time with a different friend today. This is Nishikado Soujiroh."

Jacques greeted him and eyed him suspiciously. "Ah Cherie, forgive me for intruding on your date, but Marie had an urgent errand to run, and she left me with Petite Rho on my own." He gave her a sad puppy –dog expression. "It is Petite Rho's lunch time. Would you mind if she ate with the two of you. She has talked about nothing but seeing her mama since the last time she saw you. It would be a big favor for an old friend."

_Did he say mama?_ Soujiroh looked at her.

"She is my god daughter." She answered his unspoken question. "And of course she may join us. You do not mind do you, Soujiroh?"

"No, the more the merrier." He flashed his smile. "It would be my pleasure to have two lovely ladies join me for lunch."

_Uncle is insidious_. She mouthed to Soujiroh. "I'll make this up to you. I promise."

He shook his head and laughed. _I've never had a date like this before_.

The little green-eyed, blonde haired girl ran in and hugged Cheyenne. As the lunch wore on, she grew more comfortable with Soujiroh and went to him and sat in his lap. By the end of lunch, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back into the kitchen as her mother returned.

"I am so very sorry, but I had an urgent errand to run. Thank you for entertaining my little one." Soujiroh turned on the charm, smiled at the lady and kissed her hand.

"It was my pleasure. She was a delight."

Cheyenne smiled at him. "You are excellent with children. That reminds me your little friend at the hospital is asking when you will play cards with him again."

"Maybe I will drop by tomorrow. Did you think Akira was the only one that's good with children just because he has two little sisters? I can charm any lady no matter the age."

"So you like them young?" She teased him.

"Well, that's a bit young for me, but I think 18 is the perfect age." He gave her a dangerously flirtatious look.

"Too bad I'm 6 weeks shy of that." He nodded.

They left, and she picked up a duffle bag on the way out. He eyed it suspiciously. If it had been any other date that would have been a good sign that he was going to have an overnight visitor. But this was no ordinary date. "What's that for?"

"You are taking me to four different venues all requiring a different mode of dress. I have to be prepared."

"I'll make sure you have everything you need to dress appropriately."

She shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I was told I _had_ to bring this."

He ran his hands through his head. "Akira was right, a flower garden planted over a minefield."

"You were the one who accepted the challenge to act like a perfect gentleman on a date with me. You can back out of it any time you want to, if you can't handle it." He grabbed her hand and led her to the limo. He opened the door for her, and took her bag for her. They rode to one of his tea ceremony houses, and he ushered her in to a bare room. He presented her with a silk kimono to change into. It was exquisite. It was dark red with white and pink cherry blossoms embroidered on it.

"This is gorgeous. Thank you." She looked at him. He smiled.

"It's yours to keep as is the cup. Do you need any help getting into it?" He winked at her.

"None whatsoever." She took off her jacket and placed the kimono over her pantsuit. Then she turned facing away from him and took down the top to her pant suit and stepped out of it. She then finished dressing in the other parts of the outfit. She turned around and faced him. His mouth dropped open, and he just stared.

He gulped and went over to her and fixed her kimono correctly. He untied it, redid it and tied it back trying to avoid looking down. "Difficult." He said under his breath.

"Your turn." She said brightly.

He left the room, changed, and came back. He took her through all the parts of the tea ceremony, showing her how to turn the cup, how to mix the tea and how to drink it. She learned quickly and performed it well. The only problem was when she was bowing her head with the tea in her hand. She had put her hair into a make-shift bun to keep it out of the way. Unfortunately, it chose that moment to come a loose and the bottom of her hair landed in the tea. Soujiroh had been serious up to that point. Then he burst out laughing and so did she keeping her head down. He came over to her and helped her get her hair out of the tea and held it so that the tea would not spill onto the kimono.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest dates that I have ever had. First I dined with two gorgeous but absolutely too young for me young ladies, and now this. Here, I'll get you a towel and show you where you can wash your hair. Tea is good for the hair, though. I'll call my stylist. She can be here in 20 minutes."

"Don't bother, I'm prepared for this. Besides, I don't think your stylist has ever dealt with my hair type before, and I'm not sure if she would know what to do." She went and retrieved her cell phone, and pressed a button. "Hello Woo #3, I need a shampoo kit. Thank you."

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Soujiroh went to answer it, followed by Cherokee. A huge, muscular, gentleman was standing at the door holding a shopping bag. He nodded at her. "Here is the shampoo kit ma'am."

"Thank you, Woo." He nodded and left. Soujiroh just stared after her shaking his head.

This date just gets weirder and weirder. I guess Akira wasn't lying about being followed after all. "Are your bodyguards always within 5 minutes of your location?"

"No, closer, but I haven't had a shampoo situation in years. They probably had to search for the kit."

"You've had this happen before?"

She laughed. "Something like this yes, but I always try to be prepared for every situation anyway."

He showed her to the sink, and she set out all of her products. Then she put on a big oversized t-shirt and took off the kimono. "Uhm, Soujiroh, do you have anything else to change into because I'm going to need your help."

"You want me to help you wash your hair?"

"Well, it's too long for me to wash it by myself in the sink without making a huge mess. I usually wash it in the shower."

"We have a shower here. I'll be glad to help you wash it in the shower."

"Do you want me to call Woo to come back here?"

"Ok, ok. What do I need to do?" He took off one layer of the kimono and had on another lighter, thinner one underneath.

"I need you to help me hold my head back and put all of my hair under the water."

"There's only one way that I know to do that." He got a chair for her and laid her back in the chair with her facing up. Then he straddled her, with his legs on either side of the chair and began washing her hair. He was leaning over her and the sink so that he was rubbing up against her as he washed and conditioned her hair.

_Nice cologne_. "You know, most hairdressers I've went to can wash my hair from the side without straddling me and being so close."

"Well, I'm not most people, and I'm definitely not a hairdresser. Besides, this is the way I like to do it, unless you want to go into the shower."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." He handed her a towel. She put different oils and gels in her hair and then blow dried her hair enough so that it wasn't soaking wet. He went and touched her hair and smelled it. "Nice, but it's not dry."

"I'll let it dry on the motorcycle ride. Let me change right quick."

"Wait, I need another picture of you like this. So far, you have changed three times on this date. Each time your hair and outfit look different. I was told I had to take pictures, too."

After they took the picture he had also changed into a leather jacket, silk pullover shirt, blue jeans, and leather boots. She came back wearing a red leather jacket, black leather bustier, red leather fitted pants, and black leather boots. She had braided her hair into one long braid down her back. He turned around to look at her and whistled.

"All that is missing is a whip, and this will be like one of my fantasies."

"Shut up." She couldn't help but to laugh as he took a picture of her and then with her. They went and got his bike and went for a ride. Before long they were on a dirt road with sakura trees on either side. He eventually pulled over to the side and stopped. He got off and took off his helmet.

"Okay, it's your turn. You said you could handle it. So, let's see what you got."

"You're going to let me drive your bike?" He nodded and threw her the keys. She jumped off the bike and ran to hug him and kiss him.

"Thank you for trusting me." He saluted her. "Hey, aren't you going to get on?"

"No, I'd like to see how you handle it first."

"Aren't you afraid that I am going to crash your bike if I ride alone?"

"No, I've learned to trust you or else I wouldn't let you ride it." She got on the bike and took off slowly at first, and then quickly sped up. She handled the bike like an expert. She turned around leaning really low into the turn. Then she came back weaving back and forth as if riding in an obstacle course. She ended by bringing the bike up to only ride on the back wheel. Then she put the bike down and stopped in front of him. She took off the helmet and shook out her hair, which had come loose from the braid. He was thoroughly impressed. "Hop on." He complied and got on behind her and held onto her waist. They rode through the trees and then went by the water. She pulled over and stopped. They walked hand in hand on the beach along the water and talked.

"May I ask you a question?" She turned to look at Soujiroh.

"Sure. Ask me anything." He smiled at her.

"Okay. So, what is Soujiroh's ideal woman like?"

He raised his eyebrows to look at her in surprise, and then he thought for a moment. "She's kind, sweet, hard-working, smart, funny, quiet, and of course beautiful. This time she stopped and looked at him with eyebrows raised. "Does that surprise you?"

"No, not really, except the quiet part. I would have thought that you wouldn't want one that was quiet, at least not all of the time."

He smiled at her. "It sounds like someone is thinking like a naughty girl." He flicked her on the forehead.

"Hey, that's the playboy in you misconstruing my words. Anyway, I'm not surprised at all for two reasons."

"And those are?"

"First, although you genuinely love women and like to satisfy them (at least for the short time while they keep your interest), if those women were the type you wanted, you would have stopped when you found her. But you purposely seek out these women because you don't want anything permanent from them."

"And second?"

"Second, I suspect you are describing someone from your past, and it didn't work out. Also, since all of you guys never thought that you would marry for love and your first love did not work out, that is probably why you seek only a certain level of gratification from women rather than find your ideal woman."

He stared at her shocked. "Wow. Nailed it exactly." He was impressed. "Why did you ask anyway? Do you have a certain young lady in mind who fits that description?" She was thinking of a certain young lady that worked at a dango shop. "Perhaps a certain young lady that will be turning 18 in 6 weeks?" He was thinking about his current date.

She was surprised. She pointed to herself. "I don't fit that description. At the very least, I am not quiet."

"Yes you are. Although you normally talk when you are around, you don't come around unless you have something important to say. Come to think of it, you prefer non-verbal communication to get your point across. If I recall, you only said about ten words prior to hitting me the first time you met me." She smiled embarrassed at the memory. "Come to think of it, you are a lot like Rui. You only say what you have to when you have to, and it is always meaningful. The difference is you actually explain what you mean to us, whereas he leaves it to us to figure it out."

She sort of cringed internally at being compared to Rui thinking back to what had occurred earlier that week. "Now, I'm impressed. You actually understand me."

They had stopped walking and sat down on a rock as they began the conversation. He stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up. He drew her close to him and put his arm around her waist and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Of course, you don't think that I didn't learn anything about women from dating all those women, not just how to satisfy them. Granted, I'm an expert at that as well." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. As he deepened the kiss, expertly parting her lips and searching for her tongue, he stroked the back of her neck and pulled her head closer in to him. As he did, he yanked her hair causing her to gasp and open her mouth wider and allowing him to deepen the kiss further. They finally pulled apart panting. He looked at her.

She rubbed her now swollen lips as a smile slowly crossed her face. "I have so much to learn and to experience. I can't wait to turn 18."

"I can't wait for you to turn 18, either. There is so much I would like to teach you." Now he had the look of a wolf closing in on a sheep as he looked at her. She grabbed his hand and headed toward the motorcycle.

"Let's go before we do something that will get me shipped back to the states."

"Wait, I want to ask you something. Don't you have the same problem as we do? Isn't your marriage also going to be a business deal?"

She shook her head. "Not unless I do something to get into serious trouble before my 19th birthday."

"How did you get so lucky to escape that fate, and what kind of trouble could you get into? And I thought you said your 18th birthday."

"Well, first of all, I'm not my uncle's real daughter. He knows that my parents would have objected to that sort of thing. Second, he wouldn't do that anyway even to his own children. Third, I want discuss the trouble, but I know what it is. Finally, I get one restriction lifted when I turn 18. All others remain until I turn 19. Then I am free to do what I want to do."

"Intriguing, okay lead the way."

"I hope you mean back to the bike not back to where we started. I really don't know the way. I hoped you were paying attention. I was just enjoying the feel of the bike and the wind on my face and in my hair."

"I was just enjoying the feel of holding you."

"Please tell me you are kidding. You have to know where this place is and where we are." They arrived at the bike and got on it. He drove this time.

"To be honest I really don't, but I'll just follow the path until I get somewhere I recognize."

"And if you don't?"

"We'll just keep riding until I find some place." They shared the same thought. _Could this date get any weirder?_

They rode for about 25 miles before he stopped and pulled over. "You really are lost, aren't you?"

"Yep." He laughed and smiled.

She started laughing. "You know that no one is really going to believe that you didn't do this on purpose to get me out here and have your way with me." He just smiled and shrugged.

"I've never had to do that to a woman, and I suspect if you were 18, I wouldn't have to do that either."

She tilted her head. "Who knows? So, how do you want to do this? Do you want me to call my security team to pick us up, or do you just want directions back to the main road?"

"Why didn't you tell me this while ago?"

"Because I didn't think you were really lost. I thought you were kidding. I also thought that you could find your way back."

She made a phone call. Within 3 minutes a helicopter was over them and gave them directions back to the main road over the phone.

When they returned to the tea ceremony hall to change again, they both laughed for a while. "You know no one will ever believe that you didn't do that on purpose?"

"I know that I didn't do it on purpose, and even I don't believe me."

"Well, let's just keep it our little secret. I'm sorry that everyone keeps giving you such a hard time about me."

"That's okay. It's not like I don't deserve it."

"I don't think you do. If you make women feel the way I do right now with you, then I don't think you are such a bad guy. Right now, I feel special and appreciated. So, they have to know what they are getting themselves into when they go out with you. I did. I think you are the one who didn't know what you were up against when you went on a date with me." She came up and kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away to look at him.

He gave her a wicked grin. "You're right I didn't." He gave her a long and passionate kiss, encircling her waist with his arms to bring her body close to his. He released her. "Well, let's get ready for dinner and dancing. Hopefully, this will go smoother."

They both got dressed, him wearing a black Armani pinstriped suit with a maroon silk shirt, black silk tie and a matching fedora hat. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress with a cross over neckline and a skirt that flared out as she danced. The rest of the night proceeded without incident as they had dinner and danced. Of course they were the envy of every couple, not just because they made an attractive couple, but because they were a perfect match dancing. When the night ended, they were being driven back to the restaurant. They were sitting with a space between them in the limo.

He turned to her flashing her his signature smile. "I can honestly say that I have never had a date turn out like this before. From having a toddler join us for lunch, to having to wash my date's hair after the tea ceremony to getting lost and being given directions by a security team, I can say that was the weirdest date ever." He began chuckling. "What about you?"

She laughed also. "Considering that was my third date, I would have to say yes. That was the weirdest of the three."

He looked at her surprised. "Really, that was only your third date?"

She nodded. "First Rui, then Akira, and then you." She counted on her fingers.

"What about when Rui escorted you to your company's events and the times he took you out to eat after work?"

She shook her head. "Those don't count. No, of the three this is the weirdest date."

"Oh, well I'm sorry you had such a bad time."

She shook her head. "Uh uh, I haven't laughed so hard in a long time."

He mocked offense. "Oh, so now dating me is funny. I'm glad I could make you laugh."

She reached to put her hand over his on the seat, and shook her head. "Nooo. Soujiroh, don't be this way. What I meant is that without a doubt, I will never forget this date. And when I remember this date, I can't help but to smile and laugh because I enjoyed it so much." She laced her fingers into his and reached over and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for such a memorable, weird, but fun evening. It is not what I expected at all from F4's sexiest."

He tapped her on the forehead with his forefinger. "You're welcome, but I have one more thing for you to remember from this date." He took out a small charcoal gray gift sack from the side of the car and gave it to her.

"What is this?" She looked into the bag and took out a jewelry box. She just kind of looked at it without opening it, and her smile turned serious as she looked at Soujiroh. "Soujiroh, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but since all of my needs are pretty much taken care of, I don't usually like to receive gifts. I only accept them if they were picked out with me in mind. I don't mean to prejudge you like other s do, but I hope this isn't a typical gift you give all of your dates to remember you by."

He motioned with his hand. "Open it."

She opened the box and it was a gold chain with a ruby cherry blossom on the end of it. Her mouth dropped open, and she covered it with her hand. "Soujiroh, it's gorgeous." Her whole face lightened in a smile.

He reached over and took it from her. "Here let me help you try it on." She turned around so he could clasp the necklace on her neck. He lifted her long black, silky hair to avoid it getting caught in the necklace. She held it up as she straightened the necklace.

"How does it look?" She asked him.

"Beautiful," but he was referring to her neck and not the necklace. So he kissed her neck where she was holding up her hair. Her eyes rolled, and she let out a soft moan. He kept kissing her all along her neck. Then he began sucking on it increasing the pressure, and before long he left a small dark mark on it. She turned around to look at him and held her neck.

"Soujiroh, you're going to leave a mark. I have to go to work tomorrow. Now, I'm going to have to wear my hair down. I was going to say you were a perfect gentleman tonight, but after that I don't know." She pretended to pout.

"I was being a gentleman. I left it on the back of your neck where your hair can cover it instead of right here." He touched a spot on her chest.

"The only reason you didn't leave it there is because you know you'd get your butt kicked by everyone who found out. Show me how to do that, and I won't tell anyone about this part of the date."

He told her, and she returned the favor leaving a similar mark on his neck right under his chin.

"Hey, I have another date. She'll notice that."

She smiled. "Too bad." They had arrived in front of her restaurant. She grabbed him by the color and gave him a long, deep, passionate kiss. She released him and got out the car taking her duffle bag, shampoo kit, and gifts. "Bye, have a good night. Thanks for the date and the gifts." He smiled as he watched her leave.

_So worth it._ He smiled as he drove on to his next date for the night.

That night, she called her uncle, Shizuka, Tsubaki, Tsukasa, and Makino to let them know that Soujiroh had been a gentleman on the date and that nothing happened.

**

* * *

Next Day at the Hospital**

Everyone had complimented her on how cute she looked with her hair down. She thanked everyone. At one point though, she had to put her hair up in a pony tail. Dr. Nishikado came just at that point and noticed her bruise. He frowned.

"Did something happen to your neck?"

She blushed, embarrassed. "Not really, it's nothing."

"Do you want me to treat it so that it goes away?" He asked understanding the real reason for her wearing her down.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it."

"Was that from an insect bite?"

She shook her head and blushed. "That was from a date."

"May I ask with whom?"

"Sempai, are you going to tell me who you are currently dating?" He looked taken aback at the question at first. Then he flushed.

"Never mind." Just then she was paged to the reception area. She went there to find Soujiroh smiling at her with a single red rose and a teddy bear. She could see the mark she left on him and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Remember I told you that I was coming back to visit my little friend today. This is for him." He held up the teddy bear.

She led him back to the ward. "This is for you." He handed her the rose. She smiled.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I see you wore your hair down. Is there something that you are covering up?" He teased her.

"You should know. I see you are not trying to hide yours."

"Hey mine is expected due to my reputation. It is you who have to worry about your reputation."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She led him to the little boy he had visited before. He spent 30 minutes playing cards with him. As he was coming out of the patient's room, his brother once again met him.

"Can I see you for a minute?" He asked Soujiroh.

Soujiroh followed him to an office. "What is it now?" Soujiroh was annoyed. His brother turned around suddenly and caught him across the face with a right hook.

"I thought I told you to stay away from McKenzie sensei." She had walked by at that moment and saw and heard what happened. She came running into the office to break up what was sure to be a fight. She ran up to Soujiroh and got in front of him to keep him from returning the blow. He had a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

She looked at Dr. Nishikado. "Sempai, what are you doing? I don't need you to look out for me. I have an uncle, two adopted older sisters, and a number of body guards to protect me. I wanted to go on a date with him, and for the most part he behaved himself. You had no right to do that. Whatever is going on between you two, you need to sort it out. I'm going to get something to treat his mouth, and some ice for your hands. Honestly what were you thinking?" She left to gather the materials and to let them talk it over. By the time she returned 15 minutes later, they had worked it through.

Finally she treated them both and escorted Soujiroh out and thanked him again.

* * *

(**A/N):** Well, sorry it took so long to update, but I decided to change this chapter to be a funny date instead of a nice or romantic one. Also, I decided to give my other fanfic some attention, and finally I became obsessed with watching the Tdrama, Mars. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Read and Review. 


	15. Chapter 15: R X Sh

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, and everything in this fiction is a figment of my imagination in no way meant to influence anybody. So when you get to the description of cooking, don't even try it. Find a recipe on-line somewhere. The same thing goes for all of the cooking parts of this story and anything else in here you may be tempted to try.

* * *

**Chapter 15 R x Sh**

**The Following Week**

Cherokee was dreading the next day at work. She had to talk to her supervisor as soon as possible and find out what was going on. She was hoping that it was only him trying to protect her but she wasn't sure and needed to get confirmation. At lunch time, she invited him to accompany her to a small deli and coffee shop down the street from the hospital.

"Sempai, may I buy you a cup of coffee or tea?" He saw the seriousness in her face and knew he really should explain his actions the other day. So he agreed to accompany her.

"I'll leave first." He told her. "That way no one will be suspicious." He left, and five minutes later she followed.

When they arrived at the little shop, they ordered. She paid and they sat near a window. She began. "Sempai, it seems that you and your brother had some issues to work out. I'm glad you two finally were able to get those resolved."

He just nodded.

"But I don't understand what I had to do with all of those. I don't understand why you hit Jiroh. Was it because of me, were you trying to protect me, or were you just using me as an excuse to take out whatever it is between you two on your brother?"

He nodded and sighed. "To be honest, it was both."

"Look, I don't want to pry in your personal life, but I need an explanation. All the ones that I come up with seem unsatisfactory to me, and I don't want this to affect our professional relationship."

He rubbed his hands through his hair. "No, you're right. I owe you an explanation. It's just that Soujiroh reminds me of everything I left behind when I chose to become a doctor, all of the negative parts. I hate to see him like that. He wasn't always the playboy that you see now. It seems that he whole-heartedly embraced the life style that we both had objected to at one time. I didn't want him to involve you in that and corrupt you. I am accountable for you to your uncle after all."

"Sempai, did it ever occur to you that Soujiroh had no choice but to embrace everything after you left? I'm sure he feels that you abandoned him, and he is coping the only way he knows how. You can't fault him for that."

"I know. You're right, and that is exactly what he said. He resented the fact that I left and left him with all the burdens to bear for the tea ceremony business. I was disappointed in him for it, and he was disappointed in me for leaving him behind and not bothering to check up on him once I left."

"Okay. I understand that. But what did that have to do with me, and why did you drag me into it? So what he asked me on a date? So what he gave me a necklace? So what he left a mark on my neck (by the way you can't mention that ever to anyone if you love your brother and don't want him to disappear)? What has that got to do with anything, and why did you have to hit him? Do you know how badly you could have messed up your hand, and you need your hand for work? Not to mention that you hurt your brother. If I didn't know better, I would say you acted more like a jealous boyfriend than an over-protective older brother."

He nodded. "You're right. I am sorry. I won't do that again. I was being over-protective."

"Good, because if I suspected that it was anything more than that, then I would leave right away. We couldn't go on working together if we ever got involved in some other relationship, and I enjoy and value working with you."

"I enjoy working with you too. You don't have to worry about that. I'm sorry I made you worry. Don't worry about it any more." He looked up and saw a familiar person passing by. "It looks like one of your boyfriends is here. I guess that's my cue. I'll see you back at work." He stood up and then left. She also left to meet Mimasaka.

_I'm glad he came along. Now, I won't have to deal with rumors about me and sempai. _"Akira, what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her there, and he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I take it that it's lunch time. I came by to serenade the young ladies." He pulled his guitar out.

She was excited. "You did? Oh, they will love it. Thank you, thank you." She jumped up and kissed him again on the lips this time. They walked together back to the hospital, and he spent all afternoon singing to the young ladies.

**

* * *

Rui**

After hearing about the romantic date with Akira and the weird, but memorable date with Soujiroh, Rui was glad that he had two weeks to plan his date with Shoshone. Unfortunately fate (if you believe in that) has a way of playing cruel jokes on you. For after finalizing his plans, he learned that afternoon that he would not be able to implement them.

Work had at least become entertaining for Rui since he had followed Shoshone's advice to acquire a business that interested him and since he was training Susumu. Unlike Tsukushi who was a very hard worker and usually could accomplish what she put her mind to fairly quickly, Susumu took after his father's bumbling character. He often would mess up quite badly before he finally got the hang of things. What he lacked in ability, he made up for in his perseverance. He would keep trying until eventually he would get the hang of a task and then would become quite proficient and efficient at it. Rui strongly suspected that Shoshone had suggested that Rui offer Susumu a job not just to help the Makinos, but also for his benefit. Work was never boring with Susumu there to make things interested.

"Susumu, do I have any appointments this afternoon?"

"Nope, your calendar is empty." Rui nodded in acknowledgement. "It just says Hanazawa on there for the next two hours."

Rui looked up, and then looked over Susumu's shoulder. _Crap, he had an appointment with his dad which he was now late for_. "Susumu, Hanazawa means my father.

"Oooh, Hanazawa san, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I forgot." He whined.

Rui patted the young boy's shoulder. "It's okay Susumu. I'm not that late. Please take messages for all my calls. Thank you. Oh, and could you call all these places and order these things for me? Thank you." He handed him a list of items he needed for his date with Shoshone.

He went into his father's office and waited for the secretary to acknowledge and show him in. "Your father is waiting for you." He nodded. She showed him in to the office.

He motioned for his son to sit down and began. "Son, the reason I asked you to begin coming to work before you completed your studies is because I think it is time that you take it over sooner rather than later. I'm not getting any younger, and that is part of the problem. So far, you have been doing an excellent job as well. That's what I need to talk to you about. I need you to take over our clothing store lines. I don't know what appeals to the young crowd anymore. As a result, I have made some bad decisions, and our stores are suffering. We need fresh eyes and a younthful perspective."

"How bad is it Dad?" He was concerned for his dad and all those workers. It didn't bother him if they lost money or parts of the business for that matter, but he didn't want his dad worrying himself sick over it. He also didn't want to displace their loyal workforce, either.

"It's pretty bleak, son. In the last 6 months, we have lost 5 of our market share. If we don't do something drastic and quick, we may have to think about downsizing."

He nodded. "What can I do Dad?"

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. We have a potential deal to save our clothing stores, but I will need your help. We have a meeting next weekend to discuss the details of our deal. I am counting on you son." He stood up and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Rui placed his hand over his dad's. "You can count on me, Dad for whatever it is." For those of you who believe in fate, then the words that Rui just uttered were ill-fated. When he left, he looked at his calendar. In worrying about the people that may lose their jobs, he hadn't thought about the timing. He looked at his calendar. "Shone." He lay his head in his hands. Then he called Susumu on the intercom.

"Susumu, cancel all of the items you just ordered for me, and when you finish that, please call McKenzie sensei. On second thought," he put on his jacket and took up his keys. "I'll contact her myself." I really should do this in person and let her know how much I didn't want to cancel.

He stopped on the way to pick her up to buy flowers. He waited for her in the parking lot. When he saw her he pulled up near her and smiled at her. "Hop in." She got in and smiled at him. He gave her the flowers.

She was surprised. "What did I do to deserve these?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid I have to cancel our date next weekend. My dad says that we are having some financial troubles in one of our companies, and we have a very important meeting to go to that weekend. Can you please forgive me?"

She shook her head. "It's okay. I understand business. These things happen. Why don't I give you the next available slot?" She opened her planner.

"I suppose you are going to go out with Akira or Soujiroh." He tried to let no hint of an inflection enter his voice and betray his true emotions.

"No, I will probably enjoy my first weekend to myself. You know I don't always have to have a date to enjoy myself."

"I know, but in the mean time can you let me make this up to you?"

She shook her head. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I will pick you up as many days as I can after work and take you wherever you want to go and to eat anywhere. So, I'll call you and wait for me okay?"

"It's fine."

"Please."

"Okay. How is Susumu working out by the way?"

"It's been interesting."

"Good, that's what I hoped."

Over that week, he managed to pick her up every other day and take her to dinner. The next week, he made it every day that week.

Three days prior to when their date would have been he picked her up and noticed that she wasn't herself. She half smiled at him. "To the orphanage?"

She shook her head. "I called them and told them that I couldn't make it tonight. I just want to go home, take a bath, and get in my bed." She hadn't looked at him.

"What about dinner?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry." He looked at her and noticed that her face was wet with tears streaming down it. He didn't ask questions. He just gunned the motor to drop her home. Instead of dropping her in front of her building as usual, he parked and accompanied her upstairs. She looked at him questioningly. He just shrugged. He didn't want to leave her alone in her state. She was grateful that he was there with her and not asking questions.

She opened the door, put her stuff down, and then sat on the couch. Absently, she began taking her hair down from the usual two braids. When she had finished that, she brought her knees up to her chest and folded her arms underneath. She stared off in space rocking back and forth. He watched her for a while. Then he got up. "How about I make us some tea?" He asked her. She looked up at him, grateful again he was reading her thoughts. She nodded and didn't say anything. Although he had been to her house many times before, he hadn't been in the kitchen much. He didn't know where everything was, but he figured it out without having to bother her. He made the tea and brought it to her. She sipped it and placed it down. She only finished half a cup. He looked at her.

"Are you sure you are not hungry?"

She stared at him. Then she spoke. "I'm sorry. If you are hungry I can order something for you or make something for you."

He got his keys. "That's okay, I can pick something up and come back." He went past her to the door. She grabbed his wrist and put her head down. He understood she didn't want him to leave. He sat back down. She finally got up and went to the kitchen.

"Why don't I fix you something? I promised to cook for you one day anyway." She spoke quietly.

She got out two frying pans, a pot, a wok, and a sauce pan. She took out zucchini, red, green, and yellow bell pepper, and onions. She chopped the vegetables expertly and quickly. She took out butter, olive oil, shrimp and pasta. She put on the pasta. While it boiled, she made the sauce. She shredded some parmesan and mozzarella cheese and mixed it with milk, butter and a little olive oil to make a sauce. Once the pasta began to boil, she moved quickly. She sautéed the vegetables in butter and olive oil until they were tender crisp. At the same time, she sautéed the shrimp in butter and olive oil and added some fresh ground pepper, sea salt, cumin, cayenne pepper, thyme, and sage and let that simmer for a few minutes. She turned up the fire high under the wok and put in enough olive oil to cover the bottom of the wok. She drained the pasta and put it in the wok. She stirred it well and added a little cooking white wine and made sure it all coated the pasta. After a few minutes, she added the shrimp and vegetables and tossed it all together. She took it out and served it on the plate and poured some of the sauce over it. He was impressed. It took her approximately 20 minutes to cook it, and it smelled good and was aesthetically appealing. She sat it before him with a glass of white wine in a chilled glass. She sat across from him at the table, but didn't serve herself. He looked at her quizzically.

She looked at him, waiting for him to eat. "Is it too much? I'm sorry. I didn't even ask what you want. Is this okay?"

He nodded and dug in. It was divine. He wanted to devour it all, but noticed she wasn't eating. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." He picked some up and held it out for her to eat and waited. She finally ate it from him. He finished it and moved to go to the sink to wash the dishes. She shook her head and stopped him.

"I'll get it."

She went to the sink to wash out the wine glass and the plate. As she was washing the glass, it slipped out of her hand and broke in the sink, slicing her finger. She then took the plate and shattered it too. She broke down and began crying out loud, collapsing in a heap to the floor. Rui ran over to her when he heard the glass break and supported her before she fell all the way to the floor. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the living room and sat on the couch with her in his arms. He treated her finger and wrapped his handkerchief around it. He rocked her back and forth, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He kept telling her over and over that it was okay. She sobbed uncontrollably and her body was shaking with her sobs. After about 30minutes she finally controlled it to a whimper. She finally looked up at Rui and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I messed up your shirt, and I must look a mess." Her eyes were puffy and red, but she was still beautiful to him.

"Uh uh." He smiled. "You could never look less than beautiful even when you cry."

"Thank you." She said softly. She sighed. "I, we lost a patient today. Her name was Aya. She was 17. I know I work in a field where I expect to lose patients, and we knew she was dying of brain cancer, but it was still painful. She knew she was dying, and all she wanted was to go to her school's senior dance. She had a dress, a date, flowers and everything. She only wanted to be there for one song, for just five minutes. Her dance was in three days. I felt helpless. She only wanted three more days, and I couldn't give it to her. If the dance had only been one week earlier, she would have had her dream come true. She held on a long time just for the hope of being able to attend this dance." She put her head back in her hands as the tears begin to flow again.

"It was nothing you could have done."

"I know. That's the worst part. It makes me think that I need to refocus my efforts. In addition to comforting them and preparing them, I need to try to grant at least one of their fondest wishes. I need to start a foundation to do that. I know there are already ones that exist, but this one I can control and get it done quicker." She began to think.

"Are you feeling better now?" He looked at her.

"Yes."

"I'll be right back, then." He left and went to his car. He came back up with his violin. He played a sad tune for her, which made her feel better oddly enough. Then he began playing a tune she recognized. It was an old American song, "Sarah Smiles." He smiled at her as he played. "You know the name of that song?"

She nodded. "Sarah smiles."

"No, for me it's Shone smiles." He finished, and bowed as she clapped and smiled.

"Rui," she began softly. "Don't leave me tonight." He went over and hugged her.

"I won't." _Not now, and hopefully not ever_. He kissed her on the head. He ran a bath for her. Then as she took her bath, he cleaned up the kitchen and threw away the broken glass. She ran him a bath and went to bed. When he was dressed for bed, he came in and put his arms around her and held her for the night. They slept like that until early in the morning.

She woke him up and served him breakfast. She gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips. "Thanks for last night. Thanks for everything. You're the only I can trust to stay with me and comfort me like that without thinking anything perverted." He nodded and smiled. "I have to go to work, but you are welcome to stay and sleep until later." He decided to take her up on her offer and went to lie down after eating. He was comforted by the scent of her in her bed. He slept for a while before leaving.

When she had left, she called her Uncle Jin and told him what happened and why Rui had spent the night and that nothing happened. He believed her. He had someone check in on them without their knowledge.

When Rui finally got up and went on with his day, he was all smiles. Well all smiles for Rui means that the corners of his mouth were upward in a slight smile. Even though he wasn't going to get to go on their date he was positive that their relationship had elevated to another level. That evening when he picked her up he received confirmation of the change. She waved at him and smiled brightly when he pulled up next to her. When she got in, instead of giving him the usual hug and kiss on the cheek, she turned his face toward hers and passionately kissed him at one point using her tongue to tease his. He just smiled.

"I love you." She told him.

This time, Rui had a really big grin. "Someone has been learning some new things."

"Didn't you think I would learn some things on the dates with Akira and Soujiroh? Oh and by the way when I said I loved you, I still meant it like I love Shizuka." She smiled.

"Oh, do you give Shizuka a kiss like that as well when you tell her that you love her? Because if you do I would like …"

"Ok, stop right there." She held up her finger. "Now you sound like Soujiroh and Akira, and no I don't." She laughed.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood than yesterday."

"It's all thanks to you. I really appreciate it. Not only did you help me get out of my mood, you also gave me an idea that I plan to implement soon. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, how about you cook dinner for me again? Last night's dinner was really good. I'd like some more if you have any."

"I'm sorry. I ate that for lunch today and shared some with sempai and others. Since I made so much and everyone admired it, I shared it with them. But I can make you anything else. What would you like?"

"Anything you make, I'm sure would be good." So she made him sushi for dinner with rice balls.

* * *

That weekend he went away happy and anticipating coming back and continuing their relationship. Well that four-letter "f word" sprung up again to bite him in the backside because that business meeting changed everything. 

He arrived surprised to find the Toudou's there at the meeting. They all greeted each other. "Auntie, uncle, it is good to see you again."

They nodded and sat down. Shizuka came in just then. He got up and hugged her and kissed her, excitedly. "Shizuka, you look beautiful as always. I didn't know you would be here, too."

"Well, my parents called me up at the last minute and said we would be getting together with some old, dear friends. I'm glad it's you."

"Now that we are all here, let's get started." His father began. "As you know, everyone has been experiencing some economic challenges world-wide. The Hanazawa Corporation and Toudou Shipping have not been left unaffected by these. Therefore, we are forced to make some tough decisions to be able to survive these economic hard times. One of the decisions that we have made is to form a partnership between Hanazawa Clothing Companies and Toudou Shipping. Todou will offer discounted shipping to obtain and distribute our clothing lines to other markets in exchange for Hanazawa exclusively using Toudou shipping."

"Further more we will announce finalizing of the deal next week along with the marriage of our children." Shizuka's father spoke.

Both Rui's and Shizuka's mouths dropped open, and their eyes opened wide in shock. Then they looked at each other. "Marriage?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, of course. That is how we traditionally form partnerships. Why else do you think you two were included in this meeting? Aren't you happy? We know you two have been in love for quite some time and just needed a little prodding to get back together again." Shizuka's father opened a bottle of champagne to toast their partnership.

They looked at each other both thinking the same thing. _**But how are we going to tell**__ Diva_ (Shizuka) _Shoshone_ (Rui)?

"Dad, when I moved to Paris and left everything behind it was for this very reason. What makes you think that I have changed my mind?"

"We thought it was because you didn't want to be forced to marry someone you didn't know or didn't love. So, we figured that if we came up with someone you knew and loved, you would agree. Did you really think that as the only heir to Toudou shipping you would really be allowed to do what you wanted?"

The mothers noticed that neither of the children was happy. They talked quietly to their husbands. "Perhaps we should let them discuss the matter privately." Todou san mentioned.

"Yes, they haven't really had a chance to talk since Rui came back from Paris when it didn't work out." Rui's mother added. The fathers thought it over and nodded in agreement.

"We'll give you two a chance to talk it over and tell us what you think." Hanazawa san spoke as they all left the room.

When they were alone, Shizuka spoke first. "Rui, you know I love you with all of my heart, and you are very dear to me and always will be, but this is not what I want at all. That is why after you left Paris that time I got engaged. Not because I truly loved the man although he was good to me, but because I wanted to avoid going into marriage as a business proposition. I backed out of that marriage because I didn't love him, and I want to marry for love. I'm not in love with you. Granted, I always reasoned that if I had to get married for business purposes, I would prefer it be with one of the F4, and I hope it would either be you or Akira. Tsukasa is too much of a bully, although Makino has calmed him down, and Soujiroh is too much of a playboy."

Rui raised his eyebrows. "Akira?"

"Yes, he likes older women, and he definitely knows how to charm them. Any way, is this what you want?"

"I always thought it was, and I always thought I would have to marry for business. I thought if it were you, then it would be perfect. But now I agree with you. I don't want to marry for business. I want to marry for love. And I feel the same about you. I now realize that I was never in love with you, just obsessed or infatuated." He held her hand as he spoke. "So what do we do now? How do we get out of this?"

"You know the one person who can probably help us will be the one person that may get hurt by all of this." He nodded.

"What other choice do we have?"

"None."

"So we are agreed?" He asked her.

"Yes." They then hugged and smiled. The parents who had been watching through a small window in the door came back in at that moment smiling.

Her father poured champagne in six glasses and gave it to each one of them. "So, we are all agreed now? We will announce the partnership and the engagement next week. Let's toast to it." They all held up their glasses and yelled cheers, except for Rui and Shizuka.

Shizuka spoke. "Well, we've agreed to come up with an alternate solution so that we don't have to get married." She and Rui looked at each other and toasted everyone as their parents choked on their champagne.

"What?" Rui's father spoke first.

"You said it yourself dad, you need a youthful perspective. So if Shizuka and I come up with an alternative solution that is better, will you agree to consider it and cancel the engagement?"

"If it isn't better, then you both agree to cease this foolishness and accept the engagement." Her father spoke. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Agreed." They spoke in unison.

* * *

The next week, Rui raced to meet Shoshone so that he could talk to her before everyone else got to their usual meeting place at the club. When they sat down, he sat across from her. She smiled at him, and he took her hand. They both had drinks. 

"How did your business meeting go?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about before everyone got here. My parents and …" He didn't get a chance to finish because the other four walked in at that moment. Soujiroh and Akira came and patted him on the back and sat on either side of Cherokee and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you. What's new?"

"That's what we were going to ask our world traveling business man, Rui, over there." Akira mentioned. Soujiroh put his arm around her waist while Akira held her hand under the table. At that point, Tsukasa and Tsukushi sat down at the table beside Rui.

"Yo, Rui how did the business meeting go this weekend?"

He sat back and sighed. "Oh that, I got engaged over the weekend."

Cherokee was drinking her drink with her head down. She froze momentarily in mid sip. Her heart stopped beating for a nanosecond, and she felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Just as quickly, she recovered and raised her head with a big smile.

"Congratulations, Rui. I guess it's a good thing you canceled our date last weekend." Tsukushi and Tsukasa were looking back and forth between Cherokee and Rui.

Soujiroh and Akira looked at her. "Why didn't you call us if you were alone this weekend? We would have kept you company."

"Yeah." Soujiroh chimed in.

She just smiled. "That's okay. I enjoyed spending some time alone for a change." She looked at Rui. "So, who's the lucky lady?" Her smile had left her eyes but stayed on her face.

"Shizuka." Rui mentioned casually, looking at Shoshone.

Then her smile turned genuine. "That's great. I'm glad for you. I always thought you two should be together." _Oh well, I knew I didn't have a big enough space in his heart._

Everyone else was congratulating him and talking about the wedding and how Rui's dream had come true. Tsukushi looked at Cherokee to see if she could discern how she felt. Then she turned to look at Rui, who was staring at Shoshone.

He finally asked her. "Are you really happy for us? Do you really think we belong together?" _I guess I was wrong about our relationship. I guess maybe you don't feel the same. Maybe I should just go through with this and forget about it._

Everyone paused at that and looked between the two. Rui got up and walked off. Tsukushi motioned for Tsukasa to go talk to him. Akira stopped him. "No, Tsukasa, I'll talk to him. You aren't as delicate in these matters." Cherokee shook her head.

"I'll go talk to him."

"But we've known him longer and know how to deal with him better."

"But it's me he's angry with, and besides he's my ride home."

"We'll give you a lift home."

She shook her head. "You aren't approved to come to my house yet. He's the only one who can give me a ride home." She ran after him and caught up with him at the bar. He was ordering a hard liquor drink.

She touched his arm. "You don't want to do that." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't drive me home if you have had anything to drink. My uncle will not let you."

He looked at her and nodded. "Oh." He left the drink there.

"Rui, let's go home, and we can talk." He nodded, and they left. She waved at everyone as they were leaving.

When they arrived home, she asked him. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about this engagement. I thought you loved Shizuka."

"I do, but I'm not in love with her. I never really was. Tsukasa has encouraged me. I want to get married for love not for business."

She nodded. "Is that all? Does it matter how you two come together as long as you are together? Don't you want this?"

He shook his head. "Both Shizuka and I talked it over and decided this is not what we want or how we want to go about doing things."

"So what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "We were hoping you could help us with that one, that you could come up with an idea. We convinced our parents to give us a week to come up with an alternative solution, but we need help." He had placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I have an idea if you are sure you don't want to go through with this, but I need to check with Shizuka to make sure that it is okay."

"Call her now." He gave her his cell phone. She dialed.

"Hey Shiz, how are you doing? Congratulations. Why didn't you call me and tell me about the engagement?"

"I wanted you to talk to Rui first and find out what we have planned."

"I did. So are you absolutely sure that you don't want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I have an idea."

"So quick?"

"Well, it was something I already had in mind, but didn't have a chance to tell you about it. This is what I propose. I will make a new designer label which will only be featured in Hanazawa Clothing stores exclusively. It will be a variation of the top-label designs that Shizuka models. That way, it is very similar to a high-end dress but a little less expensive for others to be able to afford it. But, it is just different enough for those who pay top dollar for the exclusive design not to get upset that it is a knock-off of their design. The three companies can form a partnership to launch the off-the rack line. So, what do you think? I'll talk to my uncle about it tomorrow. You two will have to research and put together a proposal that will convince your respective parents."

Shizuka was excited. "Diva, that is perfect. When can we get the designs out and expect to put them into the stores?"

She smiled. "They are already ready. We need to do a few months of marketing before we release them. If you wish, I can have them delivered to you so that you can model both versions to your parents."

"You are fabulous." Shizuka praised her.

"Thank you big sister, let me see what Rui thinks."

She looked at Rui and asked him. "Well what do you think? Would you like a chance to work with me on this project?" He was staring at her awe-struck. "Well, Rui what do you think?"

He finally woke up out of his daze and grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth, leaning her backward. "That's what I think." He replied softly. She opened her eyes and released the breath she had been holding in.

"DIVA!" She turned back to the phone, and then brought it to her face.

"Huh?" She was still slightly dazed.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he liked the idea. He was just expressing his gratitude to me. So you two will put together a presentation. I will approach my uncle who will meet you two to present it to your parents. Let me know what you need from me, and I will provide it. Just one last time, are you sure you two don't want to go through with this?"

"Yes!" They both shouted at her simultaneously.

"Okay, well you should go get to work then. Love you big sister, bye."

She hung up and gave the phone back to Rui. "So, do you think you'll like working with me?"

"I can't think of anything that I would like to do more."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I can think of something I would like to do more." Her lips moved to his, and they made out for another hour before she kicked him out to go work.

The next day, her uncle had agreed to the proposal. At the end of the week, they presented the proposal to their parents. Of course their parents accepted without hesitation, especially at the opportunity to work with Kamenashi san Jin Woo. The engagement was cancelled, and Shoshone rescheduled their date.

**

* * *

(A/N**): So, we are at the half-way point in the story now. I bet you though R X Sh was Rui and Shoshone. It was also meant to be Rui X Shizuka since both relationships were explored in this chapter. Well, I promised to return to Susumu, and the next chapter does. It should be a cute interlude before we get serious again. The chapter is called The Favor. I'm even going to pair off Susumu in this story. Enjoy reading. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Favor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. Funny, I thought this would be a short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Favor**

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were enjoying a nice quiet time at her house, well as nice and quiet as those two could be, when Susumu came bursting in.

"Aaaaauh, big sister, it's terrible. It's horrible. I need some help. I don't know what to do." He sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa were instantly alarmed that his mother had went back on her promise and was bothering him again. They both sat up and looked at him.

"Susumu, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it school? Calm down. Tell me slowly what happened."

She looked at him in panic mode.

"It's … it's" he took in his breath. "I don't have a date for the senior dance, and it's next week. I'll be the laughing-stock of the whole school. Oh big sister, it's awful." He whined.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa both breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at each other.

Tsukasa asked him, "Hey, have you asked any of the girls at school out? What's the big deal anyway? Just go with any girl."

He shook his head. "No, the one girl that I like that I wanted to ask out is going with the most popular guy in school. I was about to ask her out and had already bought a ticket for her when he came, took her arm, and told her she was going to the dance with him. She didn't say anything. She just smiled." He gasped. "Auuuugh big sister, I need help. I need a date."

Tsukasa scoffed. "Hmph, just tell the girl that you are friends with the most popular guy in Japan, me, the Great Doumyouji Tsukasa, and she'll drop him and get with you. If you want, I will come to the school with you and tell her that we are practically related."

Susumu looked up grateful, but Makino elbowed Tsukasa in the ribs. "Doumyouji Tsukasa! Don't you dare. If she already agreed to go with the other guy it is impolite to change her mind and go with someone else." Secretly, she was ecstatic that Tsukasa had offered since it was so unlike him, but she didn't want her brother to get spoiled and think that that is all he had to do in life to get anywhere was to use Doumyouji's name. It was bad enough that her parents had done it in the fishing village that time. Look at all the trouble they almost got into doing that.

"Fine, I was just trying to help." He sat back offended.

"Susumu, what do you want me to do? How can I help you?"

"Do you have any friends that would go with me? I don't want to ask another girl at school because I like Yoshida, and I hope to talk to and dance with her at the dance. So, I need someone who will be a friend to me at the dance and won't get mad if I spend time with her."

Tsukushi smiled. Her brother was really being thoughtful. _Good, those other two playboys haven't corrupted my brother's sweet and gentle nature_. "Uhm, how about I ask Yuki, but she may have to work."

"Yuki's nice, but do you know someone closer to my age? If they see her, they may think that she went with me because she is my sister's friend, and I couldn't get a date."

Tsukasa begin chuckling to himself as an idea crossed his mind. While Tsukushi asked him, "what about Makiko? She looks a little younger. Oh, but she is overseas as a foreign exchange student."

Tsukasa kept chuckling and finally stopped. "I know someone, and she is just your age. How old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 18 a few months ago. Don't you remember? You and my big sister gave me a laptop as a present?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. In that case she is just a little younger than you. Do you mind if she is foreign?"

Susumu brightened up. "No, not at all. Is she pretty though?"

Tsukushi stared at Doumyouji as she realized who he was referring to. "Tsukasa, no. Not her. She's young in years, but isn't she too mature for this sort of thing? Besides isn't she hanging out a lot with our "quiet" friend now?"

He waved her off. "He wouldn't mind since they are only hanging out anyway. Besides didn't she tell us that it is her mission to help out anyone in any way she can?"

Susumu asked again. "Is she pretty?"

They ignored him arguing between themselves. "I know, but this is asking too much. She's probably too busy anyway."

"Is she pretty?" Susumu asked again looking back and forth between them.

"Well all you can do is ask. If she says no, no harm done, but if she says yes, his problem is solved."

"I guess you're right. We should at least let him ask her."

"IS SHE PRETTY?" Susumu was now yelling since no one had responded to him earlier.

"Of course she is. That shouldn't matter to you anyway Susumu. All women have beauty within them in their own way. Just remember that." Tsukushi scolded him.

"Oh." He put his head down and blushed. Then he lifted up his head excitedly. "Well, please call her big sister and ask her for me if she would do me this favor."

She took out her phone and began dialing the number. "I'll call her, but you have to ask for yourself. You're the one who wants the favor, and it really is impolite for you not to invite her yourself." He nodded timidly. "Hello, Cherokee. How are you?"

"Hey Tsukushi. I'm just fine. How are you doing? Is my octopus head friend treating you like he should?"

"I'm fine, and yes he is being very lovable today." She turned to Doumyouji and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled smugly. "How is our quiet friend doing?"

"He's here right now. Do you want to speak with him? Never mind. He is on the phone with Shizuka working on the new partnership. What can I do for you today, my dear?"

"Uhm, my younger brother, Susumu would like to ask you a favor. You don't have to do it if you don't want to or if you are too busy. He will understand." She quickly added.

"I'd be delighted to help if I can. Let me speak to him." She handed it to him, and he took it shyly.

"Uhm, hello Cherokee san. This is Susumu, Tsukushi's brother."

"Hello Susumu, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"What can I do for you?"

"Uhm," he put his head down. "Uhm, would you like to go with me to my senior dance. That is, would you please accompany as my guest?" He mumbled at first. Then he continued explaining hurriedly. "You see the girl that I liked and was about to ask out was asked out by another boy at school, the most popular boy in school. So I need someone who would be a friend at the school dance with me so I can talk to her and dance with her and who won't get mad because I did." He breathed out when he had finished.

"When is it, Susumu?"

His eyes lit up. "You mean you'd really consider going with me. Oh, thank you, thank you."

"If I can fit it in my schedule Susumu, I would be happy to accompany you."

"Oh, okay. It's next Friday."

She pulled out her planner and looked at it. She scratched out a date and moved it to another day. "Well, you're in luck. I just happen to have an opening that night. I'll be glad to accompany you. Uhm, just one thing, did they describe me to you or tell you anything about me?"

"They said that you were pretty and foreign."

"Is that okay with you? We will stand out in a crowd, you know."

"That's okay." He was thinking _I got a date, yes_.

"So what are the details? Is there a theme for the dance? What is the dress? What are you going to wear? What are the colors of your school? Do you have a license and want to drive or would you rather have a limo?" Susumu's eyes opened wide at all her questions. He really hadn't thought that far along. He answered all of the questions that he could.

"Uhm, it is a formal dance. I don't have a license, and I can't drive. I don't know if I can afford a limo. I haven't thought about what I'm wearing, but my school colors are black and gold. The theme is spring fever. Why does it matter what I wear?"

She cringed at his answers and his question. She knew that there was a lot of work to do in a short time. She was going to have to call in the experts to help him out. "Don't worry about the limo. I'll take care of it, just pick it out. It matters how you dress so that I can match my clothes with yours. What time would you like to meet and leave for the dance, and will we eat there or beforehand?"

"Uhm, I guess 7:00 p.m. and I don't know."

She smiled. "Leave everything to me Susumu, now would you please hand the phone to Tsukasa. Oh and I look forward to meeting you for our date." He handed the phone to Tsukasa.

"She wants to speak to you."

"Hello." Tsukasa answered the phone.

"Tsukasa, why do I have the feeling that you suggested this?"

He just smiled smugly. "Hey, you are the one who always offers to help anyone in anyway that you can. I'm just calling you on it."

"It's not that I mind, but I know you are getting a big kick out of this. Since you are, I expect you to pay for the date. I'll book the limo, and we can eat at my restaurant. You need to make sure that he has a tux, the flowers, etc. I'll send over the playboys to make sure that he has etiquette down and also put him through the treatment like you did when he had a crush on that girl at the exams."

He was laughing still picturing it. "Okay, okay, you are right. I'll do my part." Makino motioned for the phone.

"Hello, Cherokee, I really appreciate you doing this for Susumu. I owe you big. You've already done so much. I don't know how I can repay you." Then she remembered that her birthday should be coming up in two weeks and thought about throwing her a surprise party.

"Don't even think about trying to repay me. It is my pleasure to do it, but you might have to make it up to Rui, though." Rui looked up at the mention of his name. "Don't tell Susumu, but I cancelled a date with Rui to go with him to his dance." Rui looked at her incredulously. "It's okay, Rui doesn't mind. He knows this goes toward employee morale." Rui grabbed her around the waist and begin tickling her. "Stop Rui, wait until I get off the phone with Makino."

Tsukushi was smiling picturing the two of them happy together. "Well if that's all I have to do that's easy. Thank you again."

"Oh and make sure Tsukasa gives Susumu the works and pays for everything. I told him that that was his responsibility since this was his idea." Tsukushi really smiled then.

"Oh, I will definitely make sure of that." She hung up and looked at Doumyouji. "You know this is a first."

He looked at her puzzled. "What?"

She held out her hand. "This is the first time that I don't mind you pulling out your wallet to help my family. And you're going to pay big mister." She grinned at him.

After Cherokee hung up, Rui was waiting for her with his arms folded. "Well, what's this I hear about you canceling our date to go out with my assistant?"

She just smiled at him. "It's okay. Tsukushi promised to make it up to you."

"Well I'm not interested in her making it up to me. I want you to make it up to me."

"Well, I already rescheduled our date for the next day."

"Uh uh, that's not good enough. I want you to make it up to me right here and right now." He reached out and encircled her waist with his arms, drawing her close in to him.

"Oh, and just what do you want me to do?" She bit her bottom lip.

He rolled his eyes up into the ceiling. "Let me see. My lips are getting cold. Can you think of a way to warm them up?"

She laughed as she moved to capture his lips in hers. She mouthed on his lips. "Does this help?" He nodded, and they made out until it was time for him to leave.

* * *

The next day at work, Cherokee called Soujiroh and Akira. "Did Tsukasa enlist your help to get Susumu ready for the dance next week?" 

"Yes, he told us. So you're dating men your own age now?" Akira teased her.

Soujiroh grabbed the phone and added. "Were we too mature for you?"

"Ha ha, very funny you two. Just make sure that he is ready and knows what to do."

"Okay, okay, we'll take care of it." They were still chuckling.

* * *

Over the next week, they took Susumu to pick out a tuxedo, flowers for Cherokee, and a limo, which she booked after they told her about it. They then took him for a full spa treatment including a mud bath, facial, herbal body wrap, and a pedicure and manicure. They taught him to act as a gentleman. 

Cherokee checked on his progress midway through the week. "So what color is the tux?"

"It is white with a purple cummerbund. He has matching white Stacy Adams shoes, and a cane. "

"Seriously, a cane? He should be so handsome.

"Why do you need to know what he is wearing?"

"I need to match my dress to his outfit."

"Why don't you just wear that white angelic striptease number you wore at the charity event? I still can't get that out of my mind." Soujiroh was picturing her stripping that time.

"Whatever. What else has he learned?"

They went through a list, and she expressed approval at each item. "Is that sufficient, my lady?" They inquired.

"Can he dance at all?" She asked. Soujiroh asked Akira the question. They looked at each other and shrugged. Then they asked him.

"Yo, Makino, can you dance?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Big sister is the one in the family with rhythm." They looked at each other and cringed knowing how scarce Tsukushi's dance skills were.

"He'll be ready by Friday." Soujiroh assured her as he hung up.

"So much to do, so little time." Akira patted Soujiroh on the shoulder and shook his head.

They enlisted a young lady to help him and taught him some basic moves and one dance that they were sure she would like. For the final touches, they took him to get his hair styled and placed a few blonde highlights just at the tips.

* * *

On Friday, all of the F4 were there to make sure that Susumu was ready for his date and to help him get dressed. Tsukushi was complaining about all of them there since they had a tiny apartment. "Really, is all of this necessary? It is just a senior dance." But when she saw her brother looking so dapper and handsome, a tear came to her eye. The F4 were smiling and presented him to her. 

"Introducing the new and improved Susumu." Akira held out his hands.

"Oh Susumu, you are so handsome. All the girls should fall all over themselves to get next to you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, Cherokee will have to beat all of the other ladies at the dance off of him. It's what the F4 usually have to do." Tsukasa commented. Just then the doorbell rang.

Soujiroh got the door and gasped. He called over his shoulder. "Don't count on it Tsukasa. It will probably be the other way around." He stared at her a little longer with a wicked smile on his face as his eyes roved up and down over her. "Don't you look good enough to eat." He winked at her and took her hand to escort her into the house. He announced to Susumu. "Your highness, may I present your princess."

He moved out of the way so that everyone could see her. Their mouths all dropped as they saw her in yet another stunning outfit. She had just a plain fitted evening sleeveless gown on that accentuated her cleavage. It was a very pale sheer jade-colored silk dress over a satin white shimmery bodice underneath. Across her waist was a purple sash matching Susumu's cummerbund. Her hair was done up in curls pinned at the top of her head, with a long strand of her bangs draped from one side of her face to another and some hair left down in the back. The purple sash met the split on the right side of her dress that ascended to her mid thigh. She had jade earrings, with a matching jade necklace and bracelet, and purple high heeled sandals. She had a matching purple shawl draped across her arms. She was wearing just a touch of makeup and her lips were glossed with a burgundy shade to match her dark skin.

A smile crossed Rui's lips as he went up to her and took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. "Princess, you look gorgeous as usual."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. Akira moved to place a kiss on her other hand. She looked around the two of them for her date. He stood there awe struck with his mouth hanging open.

"Susumu?" She smiled at him. He finally swallowed and went up to her nervously as the boys pushed him toward her until his feet could move on their own.

"H hi." He barely managed. She tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek.

"So, how do I look?" She turned around for him.

"Hot." She heard the F3 say. She turned to look at them. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my date."

"Ho… ho… You look good." He stuttered still staring at her. He gulped nervously, and gave her a small wrist corsage of cherry blossoms and a dozen roses. "These are for y-you." He stuttered.

She placed her arm in his. "Thank you. Shall we get going?"

Tsukushi suddenly remembered. "Camera, we have to get pictures." She rushed to get a disposable camera, but the F4 had their digital cameras out and ready. She was surprised that Doumyouji had his. She looked at him.

"I knew you would want to take pictures." He grinned at her and gave her the camera.

Everyone took a picture of the two of them together. Then they took a picture of them separately, first Susumu and then Cherokee. Then Rui handed them his camera to get a picture with her. He held her from behind with his arms around her waist. Akira took a picture kneeling with her on his knee. Then Soujiroh took a picture with her on his lap. Just as they snapped the picture he pulled her dress back at the split to show off her leg. They took the next shot of her slapping him after that. Everyone was shocked when Doumyouji went to take a picture with her.

"What, I am like her big brother." He just had her arm in his at the elbow and smiled.

Finally, they left to get into the limo on the way to the restaurant. Akira and Soujiroh were up to their usual antics. Akira pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Our little boy has grown into a man." He pretended to sob.

Soujiroh leaned on Akira's shoulder. "Yeah and he is dating the hottest girl around." They both grinned wickedly and touched fists with each other.

* * *

Susumu was quiet and nervous on the way to the restaurant. She looked at him and placed her hand on his knee. "Susumu, relax. Besides we need to get our stories together." 

He looked at her puzzled. "Stories?"

"Yes, how we met, how we know each other, and who I am and what I do. You know people will ask."

He started to panic and get nervous. This _must run in the Makino family_. Cherokee noted as she continued. "There's no need to get nervous. Just tell the truth and don't give out details."

He nodded. "Okay." Then he thought about it. "What do you mean?"

"If they ask how you know me, you tell them the truth, that you know me through your sister and a friend of yours at work."

"A friend at work?"

"You work for Rui, and don't you consider him a friend?" He nodded. "By the way, do you know what I do?"

He shook his head. "I'm a doctor at a hospital, but I would rather people not know. So, if they ask what school I attend just tell them that I graduated early, and I am working now."

Over dinner they continued to go over questions that they might get asked. He was so busy trying to remember what to say that he forgot to be nervous. About the same time that they were leaving the restaurant, the F3 were getting ready to leave Makino's. Soujiroh looked at his watch.

"Well, they should be leaving the restaurant now. So I guess we can get going."

"Where are you three going?" Tsukasa asked.

"We are going to go see the show." Soujiroh responded.

"You are going to spy on my brother?" Makino looked shocked.

Akira took out a video camera. "No, we are going to watch our special project in action. If you are so upset by it, then we want let you see the video tape."

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Okay, just stay out of sight, okay?" They all nodded.

Tsukasa was surprised. "Rui, are you going too?"

Rui nodded and simply stated. "It won't be boring." He couldn't say that he wanted to make sure that none of the little immature high school brats hit on her.

They arrived a short time later and were up the stairs sitting behind some pillars watching everything. They saw a big crowd on the dance floor and a lot of people milling around and at tables and near the refreshments.

Akira asked, "Do you think they have arrived yet?" Rui shook his head.

"We'll know."

Sure enough two people came up the stairs excitedly, and said something. A lot of the people followed them to see what the big deal was.

Soujiroh commented. "That should be our couple now." They saw a group of people moving toward the table to sign in and there in the center of the crowd was Susumu with Cherokee on his arm smiling.

Akira had videotaped the whole thing. "They sure know how to make an entrance." Just then, Cherokee whispered something in Susumu's ear, and he smiled in response and looked at her. She planted a kiss on his lips and laughed. "She sure knows how to make a scene doesn't she?" He admired her.

* * *

Before they could get to the dance floor, they were surrounded by everyone as they asked a thousand questions. They had prepared well at the restaurant and answered them smoothly. All the guys in the crowd's eyes were on her, and the girls were seething at their dates for looking at her. Susumu was trying to look for the object of his affection, and Cherokee was watching Susumu also trying to find her. 

A tall looking athletic boy dressed in a light blue tuxedo dancing with a cute girl in a matching dress and shoulder length hair noticed that he was no longer the center of attention. So he left her on the dance floor sure that she would follow him to find out what was going on. When he saw Cherokee, he moved quickly through the crowd and placed his arm around Cherokee, leaving his date outside of the crowd. Susumu noticed her, and Cherokee surmised that this must be the young lady he likes.

"What's a hot looking chick like you doing with a loser like Makino over there?" The athletic boy asked her. She just smiled at him and moved his arm off her.

"My date is not a loser, and I'm a very good friend of his."

"Well does this friend have a name?" He openly flirted with her and put his arm around her waist.

"Yes, she does." She removed his arm again.

"May I ask what it is?"

"You may ask." She began. "But that doesn't mean that I will answer." She smiled at him.

"Okay. I'm Tomoya." He held out his hand. "The most popular guy in school. What is your name?"

She shook his hand. "I'm McKenzie." Then she added "san. And from what I see right now, Susumu is the most popular tonight."

"That's because he has you with him." She smiled and moved.

"Speaking of which," she turned to Susumu and grabbed his hand. "Susumu, why don't we take a picture?" She led him away from the center of the crowd toward where they were taking pictures.

During that whole exchange, Soujiroh had to hold Rui back from going over to the guy and roughing him up for putting his arms around Shoshone.

"She can take care of herself. We are here to observe and video tape, remember?" Akira reminded Rui.

As they passed by the young lady known as Yoshida, she waved at Susumu shyly. He waved back shyly and stopped to introduce her.

"Yoshida, this is Cherokee. Cherokee this is Yoshida."

Cherokee couldn't help but smile at the two of them. She held out her hand to shake the other girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you. You look lovely. That shade of blue suits you. Doesn't it, Susumu?"

He nodded and smiled. "You look nice." He said shyly.

She put her head down shyly. "Thank you, you look nice too, Susumu, and you look gorgeous." She said turning to Cherokee. "Uhm, have you and Susumu known each other long?"

"Thank you. No, we met recently through some mutual friends. He was looking for a **friend** that he could take to the dance so that he could relax and have a good time. So I volunteered." She stressed friend to relieve the girl's fears. "Where is your date?"

Her face kind of frowned. "He is the one that kept flirting with you."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry." Cherokee sympathized with the girl. "Listen, Susumu promised me the first dance, but after that he is all yours if you need a dance partner."

They left to take a picture and get something to drink. In the mean time, Soujiroh stealthily made his way to the DJ. He gave him a tip to request that the next song be "Dance With Me" by Drew Sealy. The DJ gladly put it on. When Susumu heard that song, he knew it was his cue.

He held out his hand to her. "Would you do me the honor," he said and bowed." She smiled and accepted. They went to the middle of the dance floor. First they circled each other and then went back the other way, performing the steps to the tango. They finally got together and danced the steps. Eventually, all of the other couples stood back to watch them dance and clap to the beat. When they got to the bridge of the song, which was a slow part, she was kneeling on one knee on the floor with her head down. He placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face up and the rest of her to the music. He spun her around facing away from him and swayed with her. Then he spun her back around facing him, where she circled her foot out and back and then brought her knee up to his hand. He supported her knee and her body and dipped her almost all of the way to the floor. Then he pulled her back up as the song went back into a fast pace and spun her out. She twirled around him and then into his arms, and they finished the dance. Everyone clapped as they finished. She smiled at him, impressed and applauded him. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He led her off the dance floor.

Soujiroh and Akira gave each other high five, impressed that he performed as well as they had taught him. That poor girl with the sore feet who had been his practice partner would be proud when she saw the video tape.

Susumu led her to go get a drink. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. The popular athlete, Tomoya saw her heading there and followed her, excusing himself from Yoshida. Three other girls who had been eyeing her jealously all night also followed her.

Rui, Soujiroh, and Akira all gave each other a look and headed over there, knowing there was going to be trouble. They got there in time to see everything.

* * *

Tomoya had grabbed her wrist before she could go into the bathroom and brought her into his arms, squeezing her tightly and put his mouth next to her ear. "Why don't you ditch that loser and you and I get out of here and go have some real fun?" She tried to extricate herself from his hold. 

"Excuse me don't you already have a date?"

"Oh, you mean that prude Yoshida? She's not worth of my time."

"Then why did you invite her to go to the dance as your date?"

"Because, she is about the only pretty girl left at the school that I haven't been with before. But she wants to be all romantic and is not interested in just having fun." He was getting closer to try to kiss her as she was trying to get away from him without hurting him.

She looked at him. "So you are just going to drop her because she has no interest in having sex with you?"

"I didn't say that. I'll probably drop her after I get what I want from her. That doesn't mean that you and I can't have fun in the mean time." He moved in to kiss her, and she slapped him hard. She then kicked him in the shin and moved back as he released her.

"I may have graduated from school early, but you're the one with no class." She looked up at that moment and saw that Yoshida had heard the last part of the conversation and went off crying. Susumu and Yoshida had come up to look for their respective dates and heard the conversation at that moment.

"Yoshida." Tomoya called after her.

Cherokee took the drinks from Susumu and placed them on a nearby table. "Go run after her." Susumu complied and Cherokee went into the restroom before Tomoya could retaliate.

He stood waiting for her to come out. Akira nodded to Rui, and he went over to Tomoya.

Rui came up and gave Tomoya a hard pat on his back and put his arm around his shoulder. He smiled at him.

"Do you know who I am?" The boy looked back at him and then stared as recognition hit him.

"Hanazawa san Rui?" Tomoya asked.

"That's right. And that young lady you tried to kiss is a very close personal friend of mine. Do you know what happens to people who try to hurt close personal friends of mine?" The boy shook his head, and Rui whispered in his ear. The boy grew pale and gulped as Rui led him outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Cherokee was coming out of the bathroom, the other three young ladies came up to her and surrounded her. She looked up startled, and then rolled her eyes. _Good lord, what next? Not this again._

The leader, wearing a yellow dress and too much makeup, put her finger in Cherokee's face. "Look girl, I don't know who you think you are, but just because you are foreign that doesn't give you the right to come in here and flirt with everyone's boyfriend like the little tramp you are."

Cherokee was already at her limit from Tomoya's advances. "Excuse me." She placed her hands on her hips.

Another girl in a pink dress spoke up next. "Yeah, you heard her, that's right. Maybe where you come from it is okay for whores like you to go to other schools and steal people's boyfriends, but that doesn't work here, honey." She turned Cherokee toward her, and Cherokee jacked her arm back.

Cherokee turned to her and rolled her eyes. "Look," she began calmly."

The one in the green dress put her hand up and interrupted her. "No, you look. We are being nice to you and warning you because you are foreign. But we don't like witches like you, and we know how to deal with you. So you better watch your back and stay away from our men if you know what's good for you."

Cherokee just laughed at them. "Okay, first of all, I don't know who your boyfriends are nor do I care. So I wasn't flirting with them. Second, if you were by their sides right now instead of here messing with me and all up in my business, you wouldn't have to worry about them. Finally, if you gave them something worthwhile to look at instead of wearing stuff that is too tight, too short, or wearing so much makeup that they can't tell what you truly look like, they wouldn't have to stare at me. So, let me return the favor and give you a warning. Keep your distance from me. I'd hate to have to embarrass you at your own school function." They were all taken aback. She moved to pass through them. "Excuse me. Enjoy the rest of your dance _ladies_." She stressed the last word.

"Wait a minute. You get back here." They stopped her and pulled her around by her shawl.

"Don't touch the clothes and don't force me to do anything you'll regret." They began pushing her between each other.

"What are you going to do?" She sighed and then in an instant she ground her high heel shoe in one of the girl's foot, elbowed another in the ribs, and upper cut the last one. She shook her head as they all bent over double.

"I tried to warn you." She went to go find Susumu.

The girls got up and were angry. Akira motioned for Soujiroh to go over there and talk to them. "Ladies, ladies, how are you tonight?"

They all stared at him with their mouths open. "Nishikado san?" They all said in unison.

"You know you ladies look really lovely tonight. I saw what just happened, and it would be a real shame for you to ruin your dresses and your hairstyles going after my friend."

They gaped at him. "She's" the one in yellow began.

"your," the one in pink continued.

"friend?" The one in green finished for them.

He nodded, "and I'm doing you a favor by telling you that she let you girls off easy. I've seen her take on three guys at once and leave bruises." He didn't mention that he was one of those three. "So why don't you three cute young ladies go back to your dates and have a good time eh?" He cupped all three on the chin and left.

They just stared after him, nodded, and smiled.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

Susumu had ran after Yoshida and caught up with her. He stopped her and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her to wipe her tears.

"That guy's a real jerk. Don't worry about him." He told her.

She shook her head. "I'm the jerk. I should have never agreed to come to the dance with him."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was flattered that the most popular guy in school asked me out."

"Well, that's understandable. It couldn't be helped, then."

She shook her head. "It serves me right not to have a good time. I should have come with someone that I actually liked not just someone who is popular, and who I don't know."

He looked at her a little down-hearted. "Oh, is there someone here that you like and would rather be with?"

She nodded. He gave a half-smile, and turned away. "Then why don't we go find that person that you like that you would rather be with." He had his head down as he walked away.

She sniffed. "Susumu?" She called after him.

He turned back around. "Huh?"

She bit her lip and went up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's you." She moved back away from him quickly. He just about fainted, but then recovered quickly.

"Me?" He pointed to himself. She nodded. Then he broke into the biggest, goofiest grin.

He spoke softly. "I like you too." Then he leaned in slowly and closed his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and backed away quickly and looked at her. She smiled. They held hands and walked back toward the dance.

Cherokee had walked out to see the exchange, and she smiled. She met them as they got to the entrance of the door. They were smiling at each other and didn't see her. When they saw her they let go of each other's hands and drew away from each other and looked down embarrassed.

"There you are Susumu. Yoshida, I am so sorry about what happened. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Listen Susumu, I have to get up early to go to work tomorrow. So I am going to call it a night." He was moving to escort her. She shook her head. "Why don't you and Yoshida san stay and enjoy your dance. Or better yet, why don't you take the limo and go wherever you want to."

They looked at each other and smiled, but then Susumu looked worried. "But what about you? Don't you need it? How will you get home?"

"Oh, I always have a back-up ride, and I have three people at my beck and call who will drive me anywhere I need to go. So please go. It's booked for the entire night. So enjoy yourselves." She smiled.

He looked at Yoshida and grinned. "So do you want to go back in and dance or do you want to go somewhere else?"

She looked at him in thought. "I want to leave. I don't think I want to face Tomoya or anyone else for that matter." He nodded.

"Uhm, could you excuse me?" He asked her. "I need to say goodbye to my date." She nodded. She and Susumu walked out of hearing and visual distance. He gave her the biggest hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Cherokee san for being my date. I'm so glad. Everything turned out perfect."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. Do you need any money or anything if you want to take her somewhere or do anything?" He shook his head.

"Doumyouji san gave me some money before I left." She nodded. _Good he did take care of his part._ Then he reached down and gave her the quickest, lightest kiss on the lips. "I just want to say thank you, and since you're my date, I really should kiss my date goodnight." She smiled at him and waved.

"Now, go get your girl." She told him. He nodded and waved. She watched them leave as the limo pulled up. She was still watching as they left when the F3 came up to her.

She looked at all of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to keep an eye on our cutest couple." Akira cupped her under the chin.

"And it's a good thing too considering the trouble that we just witnessed someone getting into." Soujiroh spoke up. "It's a good thing that we were there to clean up the mess you left."

"Hey. That wasn't my fault."

"Anyway, it seems that the prettiest girl at the dance doesn't have a date." Rui smiled at her and held out his arm for her to take. She took it.

"Yes, it would seem that he foolishly left her for a younger woman." Soujiroh

"If my guess is correct, she is actually slightly older than me."

"Hm, he likes older women. My kind of guy." Akira joked.

Soujiroh also held out his arm. "Well, how would the prettiest girl at the dance like to be escorted by three of the hottest guys in Japan back in to the dance?"

"Sure, where are they?" They frowned at her and pretended to pout as she laughed at them. "I'm just kidding. It would be my pleasure although I really am ready to go."

"Yes, but don't you want to make a second grand entrance with the F3." She couldn't resist. When the four of them walked into the dance, everyone's eyes were on them.

The crowds' conversations went something like this:

"_Is that the F3?"_

"_And isn't that the gaijin that was with Makino?"_

"_You mean she knows them?"_

"_That means that Makino probably knows them, too."_

"_Where is Makino anyway?"_

"Okay guys, we made our entrance. Now let's make our exit." Just then the song "Lost Without You" by Robin Thicke came on. (**A/N**: I mistakenly called this song "How Does It Feel" in an earlier chapter. I need to go back and correct that if I ever get a chance.)

"Not yet, isn't that our song?" Rui asked and held out his hand to dance with her. They went to the dance floor and swayed to the music as they had done at the club. However, this time everyone was watching them.

The crowds' conversations continued:

"_Oh my god, are they dating?"_

"_Is that Hanazawa san's girlfriend?"_

"_You mean Makino was dating Hanazawa san's girlfriend?"_

"_That Makino is the man."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_I heard he left with Tomoya's date."_

"_He was dating Hanazawa's girl and then left with Tomoya's babe. That Makino sure is a real player."_

**

* * *

(A/N)** Whew, I'm passed the halfway point. Okay, that was another Susumu chapter. I hoped you like it. Who would have guessed that there was going to be a Cherokee x Susumu pairing? Didn't see that coming did you? Well, and that Susumu is a little player, huh? Anyway, this chapter was fun for me to do. So I had to do it. Susumu will be in here again, but not a whole chapter any more. And it gets a little more serious from here on out. In case you forgot, Susumu is also referred to as Makino at school. So please don't mistake the two. 


	17. Chapter 17: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. Everything is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Kidnapped**

Tsukushi was determined to throw a surprise birthday party for Cherokee. She had to find a way to do it without Cherokee guessing, which was nearly impossible since she usually anticipated everything everyone did.

The first thing that Tsukushi did was to get Doumyouji's help. "Tsukasa, I want to throw a surprise birthday party for Cherokee. It is in about two weeks, you know."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Why?"

She looked at him surprised. "Because, silly, look at all the things she's done for us. She took on your mother for us and won. She helped me to get closer to you and show you more affection. She protected Susumu and not to mention went on a date with him, making him the most popular boy in school. She designed clothes for me and helped me to look beautiful for you."

He just looked at her, hugged her, and smiled. "You always look beautiful. You didn't need her help for that, but you did need help in how to dress appropriately. Anyway, I meant why does it have to be a surprise. With her schedule, she probably wouldn't be able to make it."

She looked disappointed. "You are probably, right. We should probably either ask her or just forget about it." She put her head down.

He saw the excitement fade from her eyes and the disappointment set in. He didn't like her to be upset. So he lifted her chin and talked to her. "Or we could get one of the F3 to make a date with her near that date and bring her to a surprise party for her."

Tsukushi reached out to hug and kiss Doumyouji, once again excited, happy and encouraged. "Tsukasa, you're a genius."

He smiled smugly. "It's about time you finally acknowledged what I've always known and told everybody."

"Now we just need to figure out whom to invite, where we have it at, what to get her, how to decorate, and … and that's a whole lot." She sat back already exhausted.

"Well, why don't we get the F3 involved. We will have to plan these types of functions all the time in our business life. We'll come up with something." Tsukushi hugged him again excited.

Tsukushi called Rui, while Tsukusa called Soujiroh and Akira to arrange to meet up the next day. Rui was the only one that was reluctant.

"But I usually pick up Shone everyday. She will be suspicious if I don't. Besides I've gotten used to seeing her everyday."

Tsukushi smiled encouraged at Rui's statements. "Okay, then pick her up and drop her at home and meet us later."

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

The next day they met up at Tsukasa's place to plan the party. 

"I asked you guys here to help me plan a surprise birthday party." Tsukushi began.

The two playboys groaned. "You made me postpone my date for this. Isn't this the kind of stuff ladies decide? Why do you need our help?" Soujiroh complained.

"Come on Tsukushi, who is it for anyway?" Akira complained.

"Tsukasa said that as businessmen, you have to plan these types of functions anyway. Besides I didn't think you would mind since it is for Cherokee's 18th birthday."

Soujiroh and Akira both high-fived each other knowing what would happen when she turned 18. "Yes."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Rui was the only reluctant one.

Tsukushi's face fell, thinking that Rui would be the one who would be most willing to help. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "You know how she is." He didn't want to tell them that he wanted to spend that day alone with her and had already begun to plan something for her.

"That is true. She doesn't really like people doing stuff for her. She likes to do stuff for other people." Akira agreed.

"Yeah, and she is usually three steps ahead of everyone. So, she'll probably figure it out."

"We'll just have to be smarter than her." Tsukasa spoke up seeing how disappointed Tsukushi was becoming. They all looked at him incredulous.

"Tsukasa, that's impossible." Akira scoffed.

"Hey, I'm a genius. I could do it." They all looked at Tsukasa. "Tsukushi even said that I'm a genius." Then they all looked at Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa, I meant. Never mind, anyway, we need to figure out who, what, when, where, and how? Tsukasa suggested that one of you take her out on a date and bring her to the party as a surprise."

"So by who, you mean which one of us?" Akira asked.

Tsukushi shook her head. "No, I meant who do we invite? Rui will be taking her out on a date of course."

Soujiroh and Akira frowned. "Why of course Rui? Why can't either one of us do it?" Soujiroh asked.

"Rui has been escorting her everywhere lately. So, of course, he will be her date for the party."

"That's the point. She's always with Rui. Let us get a chance to spend some quality time with her." _Especially since she turns 18, and that restriction is lifted_. Akira didn't voice his last thoughts. Soujiroh nodded in agreement.

Rui could read where both of their minds were going. "I'm her date. She won't be suspicious that way." He settled that.

"Okay, let's move on to where and settle whom to invite later." Tsukushi suggested.

"How about at one of our house's?" Soujiroh asked.

"Won't she get suspicious if her date takes her out to one of our houses and she arrives with a lot of cars in the driveway?" Akira asked.

"That's true."

"How about one of the Maple hotels?" Doumyouji asked. "They have very nice rooms for parties."

"Uhm, I think taking her to a hotel is a bit suggestive. I don't think she will go for that." Tsukushi was worried about where their minds were going and wanted to protect Cherokee.

All three of the boys were thinking _you have no idea Tsukushi what she had planned for when she turned 18_.

"How about her restaurant?" Tsukushi asked.

Rui shook his head. "She actually manages that."

"What do you mean?" Tsukushi asked

"I mean she decides the menus, she actually cooks some of the meals, comes up with recipes and reviews the books." They looked at him surprised. "Why do you think she is always so busy? So she would find out." Rui continued.

Tsukushi was starting to feel frustrated again. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"That's not even the most difficult decision we have to make. What are we going to get her for a present?" Akira mentioned. They all frowned in thought, except for Rui.

"Yeah, what do you get for the woman who has everything and claims she doesn't need anything?" Soujiroh asked.

They hadn't noticed the visitor come into the room where they were until she spoke. "I'll play. Hm, a riddle. What do you get for the woman who has everything and claims she doesn't need anything? Nothing, you don't get her anything, especially if it is for her birthday, and you are planning to throw her a surprise party."

They all turned around shocked to discover Cherokee was there. They were all silent staring at her and at each other.

"What are you doing here, and what are you talking about? Who is planning to throw you a surprise party for your 18th birthday?" Tsukasa asked for the group. Tsukushi elbowed Tsukasa at the last statement.

"Well, I accidentally left my cell phone in Rui's car. So I called him trying to find him to get it back. I couldn't get him. So, I started calling around and couldn't get a hold of any of you. Then I called my favorite high school date, Susumu. He was more than glad to tell me where Rui was. He also thanked me so much for making him the most popular boy in school and told me that things were going well with Yoshida and how he couldn't wait to dance with me at my surprise birthday party and get me a gift. Then he said 'oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that part.'" She smiled.

Then they looked at Tsukushi. "You had to tell him. You know he's worse than us at keeping a secret." Akira accused Tsukushi.

She shrugged. "He wanted to help."

"Anyway, I really appreciate what you want to do for me, and I am very grateful that you all love me enough to do this for me. However, I am serious about you not doing anything at all. If you really love me, you won't do anything at all for my birthday unless you want to cause me pain." They looked at her in surprise. "But if you wish to be stubborn and persist, then I must warn you that I won't attend any functions. I won't be able to anyway. I will be back in the United States with my family for about a week or two. We have special activities around this time of year every year. Don't even think of doing anything for me when I get back, or I won't tell you when I am coming."

"Family, you mean your Uncle Jin?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, he'll be there too, but I actually have uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents." They all stared at her shocked.

"I thought you were an orphan. Then why did Kamenashi san adopt you if you had family?" Akira didn't understand.

"Because that is what my parents wanted. I think it was their attempt to get my uncle to settle down. You two think you are playboys. You don't even come close to my uncle, maybe the two of you put together. You should ask him about it one day. Also, I think that they wanted to be sure that I was raised the way they wanted, and they knew that Uncle Jin would do that, and it would be unfair on my uncles and aunts to have to raise me in a different manner than the rest of their children. Finally, they probably knew that Uncle Jin was the only one who could handle me and all of the businesses that I created." She shrugged.

They just all stared at her. Tsukushi let her disappointment show. "I just wanted to do something for you since you have done so much for us."

She came over and hugged Tsukushi. "And I really appreciate it, dear. If you really want to do something to show your appreciation for me, then see me off at the airport when I leave, and don't bring any gifts. I leave in three days." For probably the fourth time they stared at her.

Rui was upset but didn't show it as usual. "You didn't tell me." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I was hoping to tell everyone at once today, but somebody dropped me off early. So I wasn't able to tell anyone."

"You could have told me." Rui protested.

"Anyway, sir could you please accompany me to your car to get my cell phone? See you guys later, and don't forget what I said. You can throw a surprise party for me any time for any reason, but don't associate it with that day unless you want to associate it with painful times." She went around and hugged and kissed everyone on the cheek and left with Rui.

After she left with Rui, Tsukushi's weed power kicked in, and she determined to give her a party no matter what, although she wondered about what she meant about causing her pain.

"Well, that's that. I guess I'll be getting to my date early after all." Soujiroh made a move to leave.

"Wait, I don't know what she meant about pain, but I think we should still do it after she gets back." Tsukushi looked determined.

"You heard what she said. If we attempt to do that, she won't tell us when she is coming back." Akira reminded them.

"I know, but there has to be some way." Tsukushi bit her lip in thought.

"Why don't we call Tsubaki? I'm sure she will know when she'll return. Knowing my sister, she will probably see her off on the plane. She'll probably help when it comes to her 'little sister.'" Tsukasa offered.

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa and gave him a kiss. "Tsukasa I love you. That's a great idea. Call her right now."

Soujiroh and Akira were shocked at Tsukushi's display of affection. "Maybe we should leave these two alone. That's more action that I've seen from them in a long time. I don't want to ruin it for our hard up buddy." Akira teased.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi glared at Akira as Tsukasa called Tsubaki. "Hey, big sister, it's Tsukasa. What are you doing?"

"You big idiot, I know it's you. Who else would call me big sister? Plus, I see your name on the caller ID, and I recognize your voice. It's 6:30 in the morning here. I hope this is important for you to interrupt my beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep? I better hurry up and get off the phone. You know you need as much of that as possible."

"Tsukasa, you wait until I see you next time. I'll make sure you don't walk straight for a week."

"Whatever ugly girl. Anyway, Tsukushi wants to throw a surprise birthday party for Tsu when she gets back from America. We figure that you would know when she is coming back and would tell us since she doesn't seem to want a party."

"You stupid head boy, it's Sioux and not Tsu. Just call her Cherokee like everyone else."

"What's the difference? And stop calling me stupid. So are you going to help us or not?" He waited for about two minutes of silence. "Tsubaki, are you still there, or did you go back and get your beauty sleep?"

"I'm here Tsukasa. I was just thinking. You said she doesn't seem to want a party. Exactly, what did she say?"

"She said something about don't give her a surprise party and something about it causing pain, and the best gift we could give her is nothing."

Tsubaki was quiet for another moment before she finally spoke with a serious tone. "Then the only thing I can tell you is to listen to what she says and don't do it. The only other thing I can say is to do your research on her. I can't say any more than that if she hasn't said anything. No, I won't help you, and I won't tell you when she is going back to Japan. Tell everyone "hi." I'm going back to sleep."

Tsukushi looked enthusiastic. "What did she say?"

Tsukasa frowned. "She said that she won't help us and that we should listen to Tsu and not do anything. Also she said to do some more research. I wonder what that means."

Tsukushi was disappointed again. Then she had an idea. "Wait, let's ask Shizuka. She would help us. She forced Cherokee to go on a date with Rui in the first place. I'm sure she could get Cherokee to have a party. I'll ask Rui to call her when he gets back."

"Why does everything have to do with Rui? I can call Shizuka." Akira was a bit flustered. He got out the phone and dialed. "Hello Shizuka. How is the most beautiful model in the whole world?

"Akira, I bet you say that to all the models. How are you?"

"No, just to you. Besides, I mean it when I say it to you. I think you are truly the most beautiful model in the world. I am fine thank you, but I am even better now that I hear your voice." The other F2 were looking at each other and pretending to puke.

"You're sweet, Akira. What can I do for you?"

"Ooh, will you do anything I ask?"

"Within reason. What do you need?"

"You, but seriously. Tsukushi wants to throw a surprise party for Cherokee, but she doesn't want one. We planned to give it for her when she gets back from visiting her family, but she won't tell us when she is coming back. So we asked Tsubaki for help, but she wouldn't help us either. She told us to listen to Cherokee, and do our research whatever that means." Shizuka was quiet for a while, too. "Shizuka, are you there?"

"Yes, and all I can tell you is to listen to Cherokee and Tsubaki."

Akira was surprised. "You mean you can't help us at all?"

"I mean that all I can add is that we tried to do that once, and it was the biggest mistake we ever made. Also for Diva, birthdays have the opposite associations to them than they should have. So, please listen to her. I'll talk to you later."

Akira hung up confused.

"What did she say?" Tsukushi asked hopefully.

"She said that we should listen to Cherokee and Tsubaki and not throw her a party. She also said that she won't help us either and that they once tried to throw her a surprise party and it didn't go well. She said that Cherokee associates the opposite meaning to birthdays."

They all looked at him confused. "What does any of that mean? What's with these girls? Can't they just speak where everyone else can understand?" Tsukasa shook his head.

"Wait, she said that they tried to throw a party for her before. She said it didn't go well. What did she mean?" Tsukushi asked.

"Her exact words were it was the biggest mistake they ever made." Akira replied.

They all looked confused. "But what does all this mean?" Soujiroh wondered.

"There are probably two people who can answer it, and they are both outside right now." Tsukushi said. "When Rui comes back, let's ask him. He'll probably figure it all out."

* * *

**Outside**

Rui was trying to convince Cherokee to have a smaller intimate party just for two. "I understand why you don't want a huge party, but what if someone wanted to show you how much they care for you and have something smaller and more intimate? Say with only two people, and they wanted to do it to show you how much that date meant to them since it was the date you were born?"

"I would say if that said person cared for me at all and wanted to do something for me that they can do it any other time during the year. I would also say that if that person really cared for me, then they would never associate their display of affection with that date unless they wanted their affection associated with pain."

"What happened?" Rui looked at her seriously.

"You'll figure it out when you get back in the house. Your friends should have some new clues for you then. Anyway, I've got to run and pack. See ya." She gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips. "Love you." She walked away.

"Wait, how are you getting home?"

"The same way I got here. Just because you pick me up all the time, and I enjoy it and look forward to it and can't wait to see you, doesn't mean that I can't get around without you. I was here for six months before I met you guys." She continued walking away.

He nodded and smiled. "Wait, you love me how?"

"Still like Shizuka."

He sighed. _I'll change that soon._

She thought. _Or has that changed?_

He walked back into the house and donned his usual passive expression. He walked into a room full of confused people. They looked at him when he walked in and began talking at once. Finally, they gave him the whole story.

"So, we were hoping you could help us figure it out, why doesn't she want anyone to do anything, and why does it cause pain?"

He thought for a second. "Okay, so she associates the opposite of what occurs on birthdays. So what occurs on birthdays?"

"Parties, gifts, fun." Tsukasa mentioned.

"No, more fundamental than that, what happens on the very first one?"

"You are born." Tsukasa answered.

"The opposite of that?"

"You die, but she isn't dead." Tsukasa still didn't understand. Everyone else understood and headed to the computer. Sure enough the first search returned the answer they needed. They were all saddened at what they found. Because of that, they didn't look any further or notice the other items in the list.

"So her parents died on her 10th birthday. No wonder there is so much pain and sadness. I guess that is why she is going home to her family. They probably will do something to remember her parents. I feel so bad that I tried to force a party on her." Tsukushi hung her head.

Rui walked to the side and dialed. "I'm sorry. We didn't know. We won't do anything."

"It's okay. I can't tell anyone because it is too painful for me. Besides, I would have had to tell you my birthday to tell you that information and that was something I didn't want known for that very reason. Tell everyone, don't worry about it. So, you guys will see me off at the airport?"

"Of course."

The others all called her too and apologized.

"Tsukushi, I know you meant well. Don't worry about it. Just see me off at the airport, okay? You can also throw me a surprise party any other time you want to for any other reason."

"Okay."

* * *

Three days later, the F4, Tsukushi and Susumu were at the airport with Cherokee. They had all brought her flowers to put on her parents grave. She had 3 dozen roses with cherry blossoms mixed in, a plant, and a dozen lilies. She was smiling at everyone and thanking them for coming. 

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Akira asked.

She smiled. Just then, a tall man with long flowing black hair that was slightly graying around the temples came up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Of course she will be just fine. I'll be with her for most of the time."

"Uncle Jin." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't know you were going to be on the plane with me."

"I couldn't let my only child travel by herself. You are still under aged you know." She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I will let you travel by yourself on the way back. By then, you will be an adult."

They called final boarding and she hugged and kissed everyone. The three boys each kissed her on the forehead, and on either cheeks noting her uncle giving them a glare.

She teased Rui. "That's all. You can do better than that."

He whispered. "Not with your uncle around." Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll call you all and let you know when I get there." She waved.

* * *

For the next week, everyone missed her. She called Tsukushi every other day to tell her about her events. She called Tsukasa and the other F2 twice a week to catch up with them and to find out how Rui was holding up. She called Rui every day. The first two days she had to remind him not to pick her up. 

"Rui, where are you?"

"On my way."

"To where?"

"Never mind. I'm going back to the office."

"You were coming to get me, weren't you?"

"Maybe." He paused then decided to say what was on his mind. "I miss you."

"I've only been gone a day, but I miss you too. Take care."

"You, too. I love you." He smiled and went home to sleep. Things were boring without her. Even with Susumu, the new partnership, the new music business, and helping out with the orphanage's new music program, it wasn't enough to keep him interested or keep him from thinking of her.

* * *

The next week, Cherokee decided to stay and meet up with Tsubaki for a couple of days. She had taken 2 ½ weeks off from the hospital and planned to go see Shizuka on her way back to Japan. The first week she and her uncle had done all of the family events together. He returned and made sure that she called him when she traveled to a new city. Tsubaki took her for a weekend in Las Vegas, and they had a blast. They didn't sleep more than two hours a night while there. Then she got on a plane to go to see Shizuka in France. Shizuka took her to the wine country to calm down after spending time with Tsubaki. They had a nice quiet time. As they were walking on the beach, Shizuka decided to ask her. 

"Diva, how do you feel about Rui?"

"I love him. He's been great. He's always there for me."

"How do you love him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know. I haven't figured it out."

"Well, if you are in love with him, you have my blessing."

"Shizuka, I still think he belongs to you, and you will get him one day. Even so, I am still too young to think about being in love. You know what my plans are, and now I'm 18."

"Are you sure you still want to go through with that? If you do, then I suggest you start with Rui."

She blushed. "Shizuka, we'll see. Are you sure there is nothing for Rui at all?"

"Of course I love him, but not in that way. I think you are better for him than me anyway. Give it some thought, and don't live a life with regrets."

She nodded. Two days later, Shizuka saw her off at the airport. She called her uncle to let him know she was leaving. "I should call you when I land and get back home, unless someone decides to pick me up and surprise me."

"You call me any way as soon as you land, and then when you get home okay?"

"Uncle, I'm 18. You promised to start treating me like an adult."

"I don't care how old you are. You are my baby, and I worry. You will call me or else."

"Yes, yes Uncle."

She called Rui. "Hey, the next time I call you, I should be in Japan."

"I'll pick you up, what's your itinerary?"

"No, that's okay. There are certain security protocols that I have to follow when leaving and coming to a country. So don't bother. I love you."

"I love you, too. Still like Shizuka?"

"Who knows? I'll tell you when I see you."

Now Rui was beside himself and impatient. He called the airport to find out when all of the planes from France were landing. A day later, he still hadn't heard from her and thought that maybe she took a later plane, or her flight was delayed. He wasn't worried, and he didn't want to push her.

* * *

Two days later, he hadn't heard from her, and now he was getting worried. Then he got the phone call that rocked his world. 

"Rui, this is Jin Woo. Did you pick up my daughter from the airport two days ago?"

"No."

"Well, she was supposed to land two days ago, and she didn't call me when she landed. I checked with the airline, and her plane landed on time. I checked with security, and they said that she got off the plane and got into a white Porsche similar to yours. Her security at her building said she hadn't returned. I called her job, and they said that she isn't expected to return until tomorrow. Are you sure you haven't seen or heard from her?"

"No, I haven't. Did you call the others?"

"Not yet. You seem to be her favorite, so I checked with you first."

"I'll call the two playboys. You call Makino and Tsukasa. Don't worry, she's probably fine." He hung up not feeling the confidence that he had professed.

Neither Soujiroh nor Akira had seen her or knew that she was returning. They became worried as well and agreed to meet at Tsukasa's house. Rui called Tsukasa and asked if he heard from Uncle Jin. He said he had and everyone was meeting over at their house.

Twenty minutes later, the F4, Tsukushi, and Jin Woo were at Tsukasa's house in a meeting.

"Did anyone call Shizuka or Tsubaki?" Rui asked.

"I called them before I called you. They haven't seen or heard from her since she left on the plane." Jin Woo responded.

"Shizuka is sure that she got on the plane?" Rui asked.

"Yes."

"Is security sure that she got off the plane?" Rui asked.

"They should be bringing the tapes from the airport shortly."

Tsukasa had a certain thought and was furious. He slammed his hand on the table next to him. "I can't believe it."

Tsukushi looked at him. "Tsukasa, you don't think it was her?"

They all looked at Tsukasa.

"I'll call her first thing in the morning and find out. If it was, I'm through with her for good."

Jin Woo surprised them all at his next statements. "No, Tsukasa, Kaede is a lot of things, but she doesn't go back on her word. She's called me several times and told me how much she admires my daughter. Do you know that they actually talk fairly often?"

They stared at him, shocked. "She could be doing that to catch her off guard. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I don't think so. The reason I called you here is because I need to reconstruct the last time you heard from my daughter and what she said to you." They all nodded and told him. He looked worried, and rubbed his forehead with his hands when they were done. "This is my worst nightmare. I was afraid something like this would happen. I thought that after the last time, we had put in enough security procedures so that this wouldn't happen again."

"Again?" Tsukushi was shocked. "This has happened before?"

He nodded. "When she turned 12, why do you think she hates anyone celebrating her birthday?"

"We thought it was because her parents died on her birthday when she was ten." Tsukushi spoke.

"That was only part of it. It was also because the day she turned 12, someone kidnapped her, beat her, kept her blindfolded and gagged, and kept her imprisoned for a week."

They all gasped. "How horrible for a child to go through that, who kidnapped her and why?" Akira asked.

"We are not sure, but I think it was several people. Some people wanted to experiment on her to find out why she was so smart. Others wanted to sell her to slave traders. Fortunately, they argued over who should do what with her first, giving us enough time to get to her."

"How did you manage to track them down?"

"Her bodyguard at the time implanted a tracer in her molars. Fortunately, we got to them before they inflicted any permanent damage on her. Why do you think she has a security firm and invents a lot of devices? She wanted to be in charge of her security after that."

"Do you think the same people took her?"

"I don't know." Jin Woo shook his head. "But when I find who is responsible, I will make them pay." He had a menacing tone.

"Can I help?" Rui asked. "I'd like to see them skinned alive and hanging over piranhas, eaten piece by piece." Everyone looked at Rui shocked and scared.

"I still haven't ruled out the hag." Tsukasa commented.

Just then, one of Tsukasa's servants escorted in a security guard. He gave Jin Woo a set of tapes.

"Let's start with the one where she leaves France since Shizuka is sure that she got on the plane." Rui commented.

They looked at it and saw her in her usual jeans, t-shirt, hat and two braids. She also had a small backpack purse. They saw her get on the plane. Then they switched it to the tape in Tokyo airport. They saw someone get off the plane wearing the same outfit and with two braids. They saw that person leave and get in a white Porsche.

"See, she gets off the plane and gets in a vehicle that looks like Rui's. She doesn't look like she was forced, but if it wasn't Rui, wouldn't she have known?" Jin Woo asked them. Rui, Soujiroh, and Akira looked at each other and looked at her uncle confused.

"That's not her." Rui told them.

"But she is wearing the same outfit, hair style and backpack as Cherokee." Tsukushi commented.

"But that's not her." Soujiroh agreed with Rui.

"How can you tell? I'm her uncle, and I can't tell."

"That's because you have never gone on a date with her or really looked at her dimensions closely enough. Of course, you wouldn't as her father, but as her date you would."

"Trust us. That is not her." Rui stated.

"If that is not her, then that means she never got off the plane." Jin Woo concluded.

"Where is the next destination for the plane?" Rui asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out, and I'll activate her tracer." Jin Woo got on the phone and called the airline and then called security and asked for a trace.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in a warehouse in Shanghai**

Cherokee woke up with a splitting headache. There was a bright light shining in her eyes, hurting them. She attempted to cover her eyes, but her hands were handcuffed behind her. She realized that she was also gagged. She closed her eyes.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awakened." A man with a Chinese accent spoke.

She looked around at her surroundings and tried to find out where she was, and then attempted to focus, looking at the man in front of her. She was trying to figure out a way to get out of her bonds.

"Oh, you needn't bother. Even if you were able to get loose, you probably don't have the energy or the use of your body members. You see, you have been sedated for three days, now. It was necessary. Every time you came out of it, you put up quite a struggle. Oh, and if you want to know where you are. You are in Shanghai."

Her eyes opened wide in shock, and she tried to think. It hurt her head, but she continued to try to think anyway and remember anything.

"Darling, I will be glad to tell you everything because you will never get away from us. To start with, yes, you have been kidnapped." Then he laughed a sinister laugh.

* * *

(**A/N**) So, who has her, why, how will they find out, what will they do, and what's up with Rui? He is kind of scary there. It took me a while to figure out just how to do this chapter. While I was doing that, I also posted four chapters for my other fanfic. I'll try to update soon. Funny, this was supposed to be the short chapter. The next chapter is action packed. 


	18. Chapter 18: The Rescue

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Hana Yori Dango. Please no one be offended at any characterizations that I did of people from any culture displayed in here. I mean no offense.

**

* * *

**

Nishida spoke to Kaede through the intercom. "Ma'am it's Tsukasa. He says it's urgent, and he is furious."

"Put him through, Nishida."

"Tsukasa, what do you want?"

"Where is she, you old hag? I thought we had a deal. I thought I could trust you. I was even beginning to feel like I could call you mother again, but this changes everything. Now, tell me where she is and who has her or else." Tsukasa had a venomous tone.

"Tsukasa, what are you babbling about? I don't have anyone. Who is missing anyway? Did that Makino girl run away from you? Is that why you are accusing me of taking her? Well, I warned you that this would happen. It's for the best anyway. At least it happened before you married her."

"Shut up you stupid old bat. Of course, I'm not talking about Tsukushi. Things have never been better between us thanks to McKenzie sensei. That's who I am talking about. She is missing. She went to America, and then France to visit Shizuka. She got on the plane to Japan, but never made it back. That's who is missing, and you know good and well about it. Now, tell me where she is and bring her back."

"Tsukasa, do you mean to tell me that that delightful child has been kidnapped?"

"As if you didn't know?"

"Tsukasa, I have never been more serious in my life. I swear I didn't know anything about it, but now that I know, I'm on my way. What have you done so far? Does she have a tracer implanted, where did the plane go, and did you look at the video tapes?"

Tsukasa was confused. _She sounds like she really doesn't know, and that she really is concerned. Maybe she has changed_. "Mother, are you certain that you have nothing to do with it?"

"For the last time, the answer is no Tsukasa. Now stop accusing me of things that I didn't do and just tell me how I can help. Tell me what happened."

Tsukasa began the story at the same time in Shanghai another man began a similar story.

"Well, Jin Woo called us yesterday to ask if we had seen or heard from his daughter. We hadn't so we all came together at the house to discuss when the last time we had seen or heard from her was. We looked at the video tapes and discovered that she hadn't gotten off the plane from France. Apparently, someone pretending to be her got off the plane."

* * *

The man in Shanghai continued. "You see, my darling, as soon as you got on the plane in France, we drugged you and had someone else take your clothes and take your place. You never got off the plane, but your double did. We had someone pick her up in a car like your boyfriend's so that they would think you simply spent some time with him. I can't believe how gullible your security is. The next stop was Shanghai. We had one of the stewardesses stow you in the luggage and lock you in a trunk. We then took you off the plane and brought you to this warehouse. We are awaiting further orders what to do with you. There are so many delicious possibilities for what to do with you that we can't decide. The person who originally hired us didn't tell us who you were and about you. Since we have kidnapped you, we have had offers from numerous people to obtain you. We don't know which offer to accept. We could simply ransom you back to your uncle, or sell you on the slave market, or sell you to science, or give you to the original person at a mark-up." He got up and came over to her. She could finally see the man. He was ugly, with teeth missing, a pinched face, a crooked nose, and he smelled atrocious. She again attempted to look at her surroundings. "I personally wouldn't mind having a turn softening you up. We have spent much money and time just to keep you docile until we could figure out what to do with you. I could simply settle for a little taste." He bent his head close to hers to move in for a kiss. As he got close, she butted his head with all the force she could muster, causing him a nose bleed and knocking a tooth loose. It gave her a headache again, but the sight of his bloody face appeased her. He was just going to move to slap her, when another gentleman came in. He had a French accent and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. 

He held the man's wrist that was just about to slap her. "We musn't harm the merchandise. She has to be in pristine condition to get the best price for her." He slapped the smaller man instead. "That serves you right for trying to sample the merchandise. Although," he looked her over, "I wouldn't mind having a little sample myself."

Her eyes grew big, and she began to scream through the gag. He held up a syringe full of some clear liquid. "Now, Cherie, I will gladly take off the gag if you agree not to scream. If not, I will have to give you some more medicine, and then it is off to sleepy-bye." She nodded that she would behave. He took her gag down slowly.

Her voice was hoarse as she tried to speak. "Why?" He looked at her confused. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know why, Cherie. Do you remember me? I certainly remember you. However, you were much different when I saw you last. You have certainly turned from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. But then again, I saw other pictures of you from that time. It turns out you were never really an ugly duckling at all, were you? You certainly had me fooled. Because of you I begin to doubt my status as the handsome prince. So, when someone told me what their plans for you were and asked if I would be a part. I said but of course." He traced a finger down the side of her face and then across her lips. "Lovely full soft lips, rosebud shaped mouth, I think I shall have to taste those."

"Water," she whispered. "Can I please have some water?"

He stopped moving toward her lips and complied. She looked around to make sure that she was alone and she attempted to stand up with the chair that she was strapped in. Although her body felt heavy and her legs were weak, she was finally able to stand slightly with great effort. She heard him coming and quickly sat down, breathing hard.

"Don't worry, Cherie, your pain will soon be over. We will properly feed you, clothe you, and bathe you before you reach your final destination. I'll wait until then to sample those lips and more." He gave her a sip of bottled water. She motioned for him to come near, and she spit the water into his face. He calmly stood up and took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Don't think I'm going to be so easy." She hissed at him.

"Cherie, if there is one thing I know about you is that you definitely do not make things easy." He stood up. "I think we should definitely sell her to the slave trade. She needs to be broken."

**

* * *

Back to Tsukasa**

"So, what did your mom say?" Tsukushi asked.

"She doesn't have her, and she is on her way to help." They all stared at him incredulously.

"She really said that she is on her way to help?" Akira asked.

"Yes, and we have her SP at our disposal, and she is freeing up funds in case there is a ransom. Or in case we need to buy her back or bribe someone."

"So, I guess she really doesn't have her." Soujiroh confirmed.

"So where does this leave us?" Rui asked.

"Well, the next destination of her plane was Shanghai, and security shows that her location is somewhere in an abandoned warehouse in Shanghai. We have to move quickly because they will probably be getting ready to move her to her next location or final destination. Now, I need all of your help, and this will be dangerous. I can't use too much of our security because it is obvious that somehow they have breached our security and are familiar with our protocols. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to get to her. Akira, we will be using your Dad's contacts in Shanghai. Tsukasa, I need Makino in on this as well. She'll be in no danger, but we have to let her get kidnapped."

"Hell, no!" Tsukasa protested.

"Tsukasa, listen to me. She won't really be kidnapped. She will be grabbed by people on our side. In fact, Soujiroh and Akira, I need you to disguise yourself and kidnap Makino. Do you know the language in Shanghai?"

They nodded and smiled thinking of some of their exploits in Shanghai from the past.

"Once they grab Makino they will put her into a van. Once she is in the van, we will switch her out with a look a-like and offer her to the same people who have my daughter. You will have to pretend that she has been kidnapped and look everywhere to find her. The fake Makino will be wired with a video camera, a listening device, and a key for handcuffs. Tsukasa once we begin dealing with them, we want you to go in there and rescue my daughter. Everyone got it, and agree." They all nodded.

"Wait, what will I do?" Rui asked.

"You are going to France with Shizuka. Frankly, some of the statements you have made lately scare me, and I think you are too unstable and too emotionally involved to think rationally and make sure to get her out safely."

Rui went up to her uncle and pulled him by the collar. "No, I have to be part of this. Don't play with me. I have to get her back."

He simply pulled his clothes down and removed Rui's hands from his collar. "Rui, how many hours have you slept in the last two days?"

"Four, what has that go to do with anything?"

They had all been staring at Rui shocked at his action and then at his lack of sleep.

Jin took out his phone. "Security, put him on the plane to France. Shizuka san is waiting." Immediately, four men came in and put a cloth over Rui's mouth to knock him out and took him to the airport.

Tsukushi gasped at what happened.

Uncle Jin simply stated. "Rui is wired, and you do not want to see him when he is wired. It was necessary. Okay, Soujiroh and Akira, you need to get into costume and take the next plane to Shanghai. Please look at all the girls and size them up, like you want to sell them. You need to approach this young lady and try to kidnap her." He handed them a picture. "The police will arrest you, but Akira's contacts will make sure that you spend no time in jail. In fact the police are also in on this. Makino, are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you can handle it? If not, I can get someone else." He knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

She stood up proudly. "No, I wanted to do something for her. If this is one thing I can do for her, then I'd gladly do it. She'd do it in a second for me. Besides I won't be in any danger will I?"

"No, we'll be watching you the entire time. Okay, if everyone is ready, here are the details along with paperwork, tickets, passports, and any other documents you need. You all need to go get into make up and costume. Please read and memorize everything. When you get to Shanghai, someone will meet you and take the instructions and burn them. Soujiroh and Akira go outside and take the first limo. They will make you up along the way. Makino and Tsukasa, you will leave later this evening. I'll call everyone when I think you have arrived." He handed them envelopes, and they all left.

Tsukushi was worried. "Tsukasa, will everything be okay? We will get to her in time?"

Tsukasa smiled and placed her head on his chest and hugged her. "By tomorrow evening, we will be on a plane back to Japan with the F3 and Cherokee. Don't worry." She smiled and hugged him. He smiled, but then looked worried when she looked away. He recalled his mother's words. "_Tsukasa, if she wasn't already adopted, I would adopt her as one of my children. You treat her like a little sister_." He smiled. "Don't worry, she is an adopted Doumyouji. The Doumyouji's always come out on top." Tsukushi just hugged Tsukasa tighter.

* * *

Out in the limo, Jin Woo's driver asked, "to the airport sir?" 

"No, we have to make a stop at the hospital first. I need to pick up a few items." When they arrived at the hospital, a man got into the limo. "Nishikado sensei, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, but I hope some of it is unnecessary."

"I hope so, too, but we have to be prepared just in case."

Dr. Nishikado nodded. "I understand."

Jin Woo made a phone call. "Kaede, Jin Woo. Have you left yet?"

"I'm on my way to the airport, now."

"There's no need. We have it under control. We are on our way to rescue her."

"Jin Woo, I don't care. I'm coming to Japan. The least I can do is be there to greet her when you get her back. I may have not been the best parent for my other two, but it if I can show them that I can be there for another child, perhaps my own children will give me a chance."

Jin Woo was shocked. He hung up the phone smiling. "That girl of mine can melt the coldest heart."

**

* * *

Operation Shanghai**

Early in the morning, Tsukushi and Tsukasa got dressed. Makino had on a bright yellow halter top with orange and pink butterflies embroidered on it and an orange miniskirt and yellow slippers. Her hair was in two braids and wrapped around each other with two barrettes, one orange and one pink, in place. Within the barrettes were a tiny micro video camera and a listening device. She and Doumyouji went to the busy market to look for souvenirs. She was holding Tsukasa's hands as they looked through everything. Although she was nervous, holding Tsukasa's hand made her feel better.

Tsukasa began the staged argument. "You stupid, pauper girl, why do we have to get souvenirs to bring back? If any of our friends want something, they can simply fly over here, get it themselves, and bring it back."

"Tsukasa, you rich brat, it is the thought that counts. It shows them that we are thinking of them and want to share our trip with them."

"You idiot, if we wanted to share it with them, we would have invited them to come."

"Tsukasa, just give me some money and shut up."

"Can't we go enjoy ourselves first before we shop for people? We are going to be here a week. Let's wait until the end of it to think of other people."

"You big insensitive jerk, I don't know why I agreed to come with you or even be your girlfriend."

"If that's the way you want it fine, I'm leaving and going back to the hotel room."

"Doumyouji, don't you dare walk away from me and leave me alone." They had gotten to the center of the market. They recognized it because it had been marked on their map as the stalls with the bright clothing and scarves. Doumyouji walked away from Makino. Makino turned and grabbed his hand. He looked at her hand, and then pulled her to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I would never ever leave you alone. Don't ever leave me. If you were ever to leave me, I would pay anything to get you back." That was the cue for the next phase as Doumyouji and Makino continued to shop stopping at different stands to look at their goods.

Soujiroh and Akira made their way to the center of the market, not resembling themselves at all. Soujiroh had extensions in his hair to make it long and all the way down to the middle of his back. He had a matching long black moustache and beard that equaled the length of his hair. He had a scar under his right eye, and they had put on darker makeup to make him look weather-beaten by the sun. Akira had a blonde spiked wig on and a matching blonde mustache and goatee. He wore sunglasses to hide his eyes. Both of them looked like two tough characters. They had already been jailed and released the previous evening. They went to one of the colorful scarf sellers and asked if there were any marks. They pointed to Makino and Doumyouji. They waited for the right time to approach.

Their cue was for Makino and Doumyouji to separate, which they did. She let go of his hand to look at some wooden flutes. "Tsukasa, look this is unique. I think Rui would like it." He pretended not to hear her and went over to look at some food.

Soujiroh approached Makino. "Hey pretty misseee. You come with me. I make you happy." Makino was taken aback at Soujiroh's appearance and was scared at first. Then he winked at her and whispered. "How is my hardworking virgin friend today?" She relaxed internally, but externally she looked frightened.

"I'm sorry. My boyfriend wouldn't like that."

"Boyfriend, missee? I see no body. You alone. Me like you. Me take you," and he took her hand and led her away.

Makino screamed. "Doumyouji!!!!"

He turned around looking for her. "Makino, where are you?" Akira tripped him as planned, and then helped him up.

"Sir, you okay?"

"Get away from me. I'm looking for my girlfriend."

"Sir, I take you to girlfriend. I got plenty pretty ladies for you. You want to see." Doumyouji pushed past him but didn't see Makino. In his earpiece he heard Jin Woo's voice.

"Tsukasa, she's in the van with us. It is time for the next phase." He nodded, but began to search frantically as planned. Meanwhile, the Makino look-alike took her barrettes and got taken to the warehouse where Cherokee was being held. They waited for the French man to leave and most of security.

"They knocked on the door. The ugly-looking man with a Chinese accent opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I've got an easy mark for you. I'll sell her to you for ¼ of what she is worth." Akira spoke to the man.

"If she is so easy, why don't you handle it yourself? We are busy. We already have a very valuable mark."

"We would, but we got picked up by the police yesterday. They are probably watching us. So, we need to get rid of this one easily. You should see her. She's pretty, beautiful creamy skin, big brown eyes, and black silky hair. You look. You like. You have for very little."

He was about to close the door when Soujiroh brought a feisty Makino look-alike to him. You could see that he was visibly intrigued. He looked around, and then he motioned for them to come inside. He looked at the girl and walked around her. Then he got close and sniffed her. In the van, Makino was watching and shivered when the man licked her look-alike's faced. _Poor girl, but thank god it's not me_.

"How much?"

He paid the equivalent of $5000 U.S. They all smiled and toasted at their good fortune.

Soujiroh then asked. "Can I see the other mark that is so valuable? I mean, this one is very valuable. I'd like to see something that is worth so much."

The other man shook his head. "No one is allowed."

"Not even you? I bet you don't have anything valuable here? I bet she is not even as beautiful as this one."

The man was taken aback and appalled. Soujiroh and Akira were about to leave. "We will be back with the other mark. It will probably be the most money you make today." Akira stated.

"Yeah, imagine someone that ugly being able to capture a very valuable mark on his own." Soujiroh scoffed.

"Yeah, in his dreams." Akira mocked him.

"Okay, I prove it." He motioned for them to follow him and bring the girl. "I have to put her in here any way." He went to a door that was in the back, up the stairs, and padlocked." They made note of the way. When he opened the door, he smiled.

They wanted to gasp seeing Cherokee handcuffed to a chair, bound and gagged. She slowly lifted her head and had a look of fire in her eyes. She was pissed. He told them to bring the other girl in there. They went close to inspect her. They looked in her eyes and signaled. Akira took off his sunglasses for a moment. She recognized them but didn't let it show. Then she looked and saw the Makino look-alike. Her eyes opened wide. They shook their heads. She understood and breathed a sigh of relief.

In the van, they all breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her but were all angry at seeing her condition. She looked dehydrated and haggard. Jin Woo got up. "I'll be right back." The other men in the van held him down and shook their heads.

"Wait until everyone is there so that we can have them arrested by the police." He calmed down and sat.

"I can't stand to see her like that." Jin Woo remarked.

The man then told them that they must leave and bring back the mark as quickly as possibly. He escorted them out. While the man was gone the other girl moved quickly. She untied herself since she was loosely tied. She took out a key and unlocked Cherokee's handcuffs. Cherokee moved swiftly. She took off the gag. She loosened her ropes from the chair. She untied her feet. "What's the plan?"

"They are waiting for all of your kidnappers to return. Then they will bring Tsukasa. He is supposed to be coming to buy me back, but really they will raid the place with the police and rescue you."

"Understood. Where's Rui?"

"Who?"

"Where's the wire and the camera?" The other girl pointed to her barrette. She looked into it and spoke. "Where is Rui?" The other girl listened.

"They said he went spastic so they had to send him away."

She nodded and heard the man coming. They quickly got back in their bonds. The look-alike began to whimper and look scared. Cherokee put her head back down. She was smiling and couldn't wait for the next phase.

* * *

Jin Woo called Shizuka. "We found her. She's okay but a little roughed up. We'll call when we have her back. How is Rui?" 

"He is still sleeping. How much did you give him?"

"Not a lot. He hadn't slept very much in the last few days. So, it didn't take much to knock him out or keep him sleep. Make sure you feed him when he wakes up."

He hung up and called Kaede. "Do you have her?"

"Not yet, but we found her. She's okay but haggard."

"Call me when you get her. I won't to speak to her."

He hung up and waited. He was anxious and wanted to just go in there and get his daughter. He could care less if they caught all of the men as long as they got her back safely. However, he knew it was necessary to find out who the real kidnapper was and catch them. He was sure that they would try again, and he wasn't going to allow that ever again. Finally 30 minutes later, it seemed more like 3 hours, the other kidnappers returned.

* * *

Soujiroh and Akira were given the cue to find Tsukasa and bring him back. They easily located each other. Tsukasa wanted to laugh at their disguises but had to hold it in to look worried. He stopped by the van quickly to make sure that Makino was okay and then went to the warehouse. He knocked loudly on the warehouse door. 

The Chinese man opened the door. Tsukasa broke in angry. "Where is she?"

"She is unharmed right now, and she comes with a price." The Chinese man spoke again.

"I need to see her before I will pay anything. How do I know that you really have her? How do I know that she is here at all?"

The man came and took him to the fake Makino followed by Akira and Soujiroh. They had also alerted a friend on the police force. He joined Jin Woo in the van and watched. He radioed his people.

"Get ready to move in on my mark."

They took them upstairs. "See, she is here unharmed for now." The Chinese man took out a switchblade and held it next to the fake Makino's face.

It took all of Tsukasa's restraint not to harm the men at the sight of the fake Makino being threatened. Then he saw Cherokee and his blood boiled.

"Hey, who is that other girl?"

The French man interrupted at that moment. "Monsieur, that is none of your business. Now let us finish this ugly business, and you may be on your way."

"But I have a friend that would pay dearly for that one. She resembles a lost love of his. How much for both of them?"

"Sir, she is not for sale at any price."

"Why not? Did someone already pay for her? She is not damaged goods in any way is she?"

"No, she is pure, innocent, and untouched."

Everyone in the van breathed a sigh of relief.

"You will still check her Nishikado sensei." He nodded.

"I have a lot of money. I can pay any price. You name it, I'll pay it."

"Sir, she is not for sale."

"Who bought her? I will ask him and make him a deal. I am sure that he doesn't have as much money as I do."

"You have more money than Kamenashi san?" The Chinese man asked. The Frenchman sighed.

"You mean Kamenashi san had this girl kidnapped?"

"No, that's his niece. We kidnapped her for someone else. We are going to ransom her to him, unless you have a better offer and the money right now." The Frenchmen slapped the Chinese man. In the van, the police told his man to move in stealthily and take out all the outside guards.

"Shut up, you talk too much. So how much will you give us for your original girl?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm not paying anything for her." Tsukasa walked up into the man's face. "If you value your life, you will give both of them to me for free."

"What, what are you talking about?" The Frenchman looked confused.

Cherokee knew that was her cue. She took off her handcuffs, slipped off her ropes, and took off her gag within a second.

"Tsukasa, please allow me." She was woozy at first, but her adrenaline kicked in and she ran at the man and knocked him on the ground. Then she punched him in the face. "That's for trying to kiss me. She hit him in the solar plexus. "I remember you. So that's for my friend." Then she got up and stumped him in the groin. He screamed in a high-pitched voice, and the F3 winced and turned away as did all the men in the van. "That was for thinking you or anyone else could break me."

The fake Makino had gotten out of her bonds also and went over to roundhouse kick the other man in the face. "That's for licking me with your nasty foul-smelling mouth." The police came and took the two men away along with the other five who were outside and guarding the warehouse.

Once they had left, Tsukasa went and hugged Cherokee. "You had me so worried little sister. Are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you big brother for rescuing me. No, I'm not okay." Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fainted. Her uncle, Makino, and Nishikado sensei all dashed out of the van and ran to her to check her out. Nishikado sensei examined her quickly.

"Her pulse is racing. Her blood pressure is a little elevated, and she has a slight temperature. I think her body is okay, but she may be in shock. Or she may be suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. That little burst of energy she just displayed probably zapped all of her strength. We need to get her to the hospital so I can examine her fully."

"Can she fly?"

"Let me examine her here, and I'll let you know."

**

* * *

Two days later**

Cherokee woke up with an I.V. and a massive headache in the hospital. Tsukasa, Tsukushi, Susumu, Jin Woo, Soujiroh, and Akira were all in her room sleeping on chairs. Dr. Nishikado popped in to check her vitals. He was so busy he didn't notice that she had woken up until she managed a feeble. "Sempai, where?"

"Oh, thank god." He hugged her. "You are in Tokyo hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

She tried to recall and winced in pain. She nodded. "I think so." She whispered. "Where's Rui?"

"He hasn't come back from France, yet. They don't think he has calmed down enough. When he found out you were okay, he booked the first plane to Shanghai. So they had to keep him there."

She managed a feeble smile. "Thank you all for coming to rescue me." She said slowly. He shook his head.

"We had to get you back. You are so important to all of us. Rest now, you need your strength. The pediatric cancer ward misses you, and we are going to wheel you up to see them later."

"Sempai, am I still … did they …?

He smiled. "No, that is one of the first things your uncle had me check. You are still a virgin."

She relaxed. "Thank goodness. How long?"

"How long have you been here? Well, we examined you in the hospital in Shanghai and found out that you were okay, just exhausted. So we flew you back here. Of course, the entire hospital has tried to see you, and the florist and gift shop sold out of almost everything." He pointed, and she looked around to see all the flowers and gifts and pictures and cards. She smiled.

"How long do I have to stay?"

"Well, we think all of the drugs that they gave you have run their course through your system. You are no longer dehydrated. Your fever has broken, and you are conscious. So, give it two more days, and you can go home. We can't let you come to work for another week."

She pouted.

"Any work?"

"No or you will have to stay in the hospital the whole time if we even think you are trying to do work."

Tsukasa turned over in his chair. "Could you two keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep." _Two, she's awake_.

"Tsunee." Tsukasa woke up and ran over to hug her. "You're awake. Oh, thank god. When I asked if you were okay and you told me no and your eyes rolled back in your head, I was so scared." Hold on a minute. He called on the phone. "Mother, she's awake."

He handed her the phone. "Hello."

"Dear, child what do you mean by giving us such a fright? I will be over shortly. You take care of yourself and don't every worry us again like that."

She smiled. "Yes, ma'am." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Tsukasa woke everyone up. "She's awake. She's awake."

Tsukasa got the same response from everyone. "Huh, who's awake?" Then they all realized and came over and hugged her.

"We were so worried." Tsukushi had tears down her face.

"I'm sorry. Thank you. You risked your life."

"Not me. My look-alike."

She shook her head. "You, too."

Jin Woo came and lifted his daughter out of bed to hug her.

"Dad."

"I'm sorry." He put her back down and stroked her hair. "You're my baby, and I thought I lost you. I can't imagine my life without you." He hugged her again.

She rubbed his hair. "Dad, you're getting me wet."

"I don't care."

"Let someone else have a turn."

He moved to let Soujiroh and Akira hug her. He watched them carefully. "You two, watch those hands."

Then Susumu gave her a big hug.

They were all standing around smiling at her. She slowly sat up. "I'm fine really. So tell me about the rescue."

They are started laughing and telling her about what happened. She was laughing at everything that happened.

"I would prefer it if you would not tire out that child. She has already been through enough." Doumyouji Kaede's ominous figure was at her hospital door followed by Nishida and a huge bouquet of cherry blossoms.

She sat next to the bed. "Young lady, I don't know what happened or why someone would do this to you, but I will never let it happen again. Now that I know that you are okay, I can leave and return to New York. Don't every worry me like this again, please." She got up and left.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

She nodded and left.

They were all shocked. "That's the most emotion I have ever seen her display." Tsukasa noted.

"Thank you all for coming to my rescue. I will review security protocols and make sure that this doesn't happen again. I'm sorry to worry you. If you will excuse me, I need my rest so I can go home in two days." _My protocols are fine. I need to find out who betrayed me and figure out a way to keep that from happening again_.

They all nodded and got up to leave. "Tsukasa, could you stay for a second." Everyone left. "Tsukasa, I know it must have been hard for you to even let a look-alike of Tsukushi be kidnapped. So, I thank you so much. If I really did have a big brother, I would want him to be just like you." Tears started streaming down her face. "Now, give me your phone. I want to talk to Rui."

He dialed. "Rui, I got someone here who wants to speak to you." He gave it to her.

"Hey, I'm fine. Just come home. I'll get out of the hospital in a few days. I want to see you."

"I'm on my way." He smiled and hung up the phone.

**

* * *

(A/N**) Wow what a chapter. I wasn't planning on writing it until tomorrow, but even I wanted to figure out how it was going to work. The next chapter should be really funny because this one was so tense. Even reading again, I was tense, and I knew what was going to happen. Sorry Rui is OOC, but it makes sense doesn't it. Oh well. Keep reviewing. I'll probably return to my other fanfic for a little bit because I left that one hanging as well.


	19. Chapter 19: Cooking Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the characters or any of the cast. As before, do not try any recipes listed in this chapter. I do not know if they will work well. Don't blame me if you try it. I warned you not to do it.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Cooking Lessons**

Tsukasa was fit to be tied. After all that had happened in the past few months, he was determined to propose to Makino. Cherokee's kidnapping had taught him not to waste time and let anything get in the way, not even Makino's own objections. He just wasn't sure how to do it. He wanted it just right. He was on his way to the one person whose advice he valued and knew could help him. Besides that, she had only been released from the hospital the previous day, and he wanted to check on her. He knew she was beside herself because they told her she couldn't work. Her uncle had approved the F4 to come to her building, and they had gotten to see where she lived for the first time when they all escorted her home and got her settled. He was a block from her house when he spotted a person walking. He looked out of the window shocked and asked (more like commanded) the driver to stop the car. "What the hell?"

She couldn't stand being cooped up in her apartment. She had to get out, and she knew the one thing that would make her feel better besides a refreshing walk was cooking. Since she had been away so long, she needed groceries. So she decided to walk to the neighborhood store. A block from her house a limo pulled up and someone got out and grabbed her arm, pulling her. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You just got out of the hospital, and you are walking alone at night? What's wrong with you?"

"Tsukasa, you should know better than that. Do you really think my uncle would ever let me go anywhere alone again?"

"I don't see anybody with you."

"And you better not." She spoke into her watch. "Woo, test pattern alpha 1."

Within 10 seconds, five men came from hiding places and had guns pointed at Tsukasa, within 30 seconds, a car skidded around the corner and 5 men got out, and within 1 minute, a helicopter arrived and ropes descended with another five men. Cherokee pressed a button on her watch. "Nice job guys and a new record time. That was only 1 minute total. Excellent reaction time." Everyone returned to where they were at first.

Tsukasa growled. "I don't care. Get in! Where are you headed anyway?"

"I was going to the store to get some food."

"You have a restaurant in your building, one two blocks away, and a store in your building. It's not like you couldn't call to ask anyone of them to deliver you food at any time. Or you could have called any of us to come and deliver something to you."

"I know that, but I wanted to walk, and I am talking about getting food to cook. Do you know how to grocery shop, or what food I need to cook?"

"No, why do you need to cook?"

"I don't need to, I want to. It helps me think. It relaxes me."

"I don't understand why you have to do something that a chef can do for you."

"What are you doing over here anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "I came to check on my stupid little sister who is about to give me a heart attack by walking out at night alone, and who were you going to get to carry your bags?"

"And the other reason?" She ignored his previous comment. They arrived at the grocery store and got out to shop.

"I need your advice."

"On?" She had to show him how to pick food. She laughed at him as he handed her a head of cabbage instead of lettuce.

When they returned to her house and put everything away, he told her.

"I want to propose to Makino, and I need your advice on how to do it."

She hugged him. "Tsukasa, really? That is so great. I'm so happy. Wait, aren't you two already engaged?"

"Yes, but she wanted to wait until when she finished school. I want to do it right with a ring and everything. I don't want to wait, and I respected her wishes until." He put his head down.

"Until I got kidnapped." He nodded. "You can mention it. It's not like it didn't happen. So, what have you got planned so far?"

"Well, I'm going to take her out to eat definitely, and then look at the stars and then propose."

"So, where are you taking her to eat? Is it someplace special like her favorite restaurant?"

"That would be any place that has food." Tsukasa muttered.

"Okay, how about the place where you had your first date?"

"I don't think she would like to eat in a broken-down elevator in an old building."

Cherokee shook her head. "How about some new place to eat?"

"That weed girl is not used to expensive new food. The last time she had something like that, she overdid it and threw up all over my Armani suit."

"How about some place romantic?"

"Any place is romantic as long as she is with me." Tsukasa smiled smugly. Cherokee smacked herself in the forehead.

"Tsukasa, do you have a romantic bone in your body?"

"I don't know. Which bone is the romantic one?" Cherokee grimaced.

"Apparently, yours was removed. Wait, why don't you cook something for Makino? She'll think that is really romantic, and she will be impressed."

He frowned. "That sounds like a lot of work. Why don't I just hire a chef to cook something and say that I cooked it?" Cherokee frowned at him, and then hit him on the back of his head. "Hey, you can't hit me like that. Only Tsubaki can do that."

"Oh yeah, you want to bet? Tsubaki gave me permission to brutalize you any way I choose whenever you are being stupid. You're lucky you don't have a head full of bruises already."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Man, of all the little sisters in the world to adopt, why did we have to adopt a sister that acts just like neechan anyway? We couldn't find one a little gentler or nicer?"

"I heard that Tsukasa. Don't make me go Tsubaki on you again." She threatened him. "Anyway, can you cook anything? Have you ever cooked before?"

He frowned, deep in thought. "Oh that was that time we were on that boat, and I went fishing and cooked it myself."

"Didn't Kazuya catch and cook the food?"

"You mean that new millionaire's son? No, it was I the great Doumyouji. I'll cook something for you now. Where is some wood? I'll start a fire."

"No! That's okay." She pictured her whole building black from smoke and all of the families homeless. She shuddered. "We are going to cook on the stove. Have you ever used a stove?"

"I don't think so."

"Can you boil water?"

"What exactly does boil mean?"

"Have you ever made toast in a toaster?"

"Yes, but what does saying a few words before drinking a drink have to do with anything?"

She lifted one eyebrow. "Have you ever made a sandwich?"

"No, but I gave plenty of guys knuckle sandwiches before." He balled up his hand in a fist and smiled.

Cherokee put her head in her hands and shook her head. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. At the rate we are going Tsukushi will probably end up in the hospital with food poisoning, and proposing at the hospital over a toilet doesn't sound that romantic."

Tsukasa thought about Tsukushi's cookies and smiled. "No, I want to cook for her. I'll do anything you say."

"Okay, let's get started. We'll do something easy like stir fry." She put an apron on over his clothes. We'll make Tsukushi her own dish. So, Tsukasa what do you think of when you think of Tsukushi? How would you describe her?"

"Well, she's a stubborn, pauper, ugly girl that works too much."

"Tsukasa, I mean …" Cherokee tried to interject.

"And she doesn't know how to accept it when her rich handsome boyfriend wants to buy things for her and give her gifts."

"Okay Tsukasa but …"

"And she has no talent. She can't play an instrument or dance very well."

"Tsukasa."

"She can't speak any foreign languages, and she doesn't know how to dress or shop."

"Tsukasa."

"She has bad table manners and doesn't know which utensils to use at a formal dinner."

"Tsukasa!"

"Oh yeah, and she always runs away from me and finds another guy who only gets her into more trouble."

"TSUKASA!"

"What?!!"

"I'm this close to going Tsubaki on you. Now, if you were going to describe your girlfriend to someone who didn't know her and what you love about her, what would you say?"

"Oh, that's easy. She's tough or else she couldn't put up with me. She's hard working, sometimes she works too hard. She's feisty. She's beautiful to me always. She's sweet, kind, and forgiving or else we wouldn't still be together. She puts others before herself all the time. Usually, she doesn't want things for herself. She'd rather work to get something than let anyone get something for her like all of those mindless rich girls that try to entice me."

Cherokee was smiling. _There is still hope for the boy after all_. "Okay, I got it. So being tough and hard working. I would say let's cook a beef dish because it is sturdy, but also tender. We will make it spicy because you say Makino is feisty. We'll add a sweet sauce because you say she is sweet and kind. So, let's tenderize some beef, and we'll season it with ginger, cayenne pepper, a little curry, some cumin and a little salt. We'll dice the meat and then add the seasonings and let it marinate for 30 minutes."

She tenderized the beef and chopped it afraid that he may chop off his fingers from the way he held the meat cleaver. That plus the fact that he had already managed to get one of her sharp cutting knives stuck in the wall when he was attempting to cut the beef. Then she seasoned it and added onion, scallion and tomato, set it aside and let it marinate.

"Now, we need to add something else to it that reminds her of you. What should we add to it?"

"Is there any good-looking, rich type of meat?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's a ham if I ever heard one. Anyway, caviar is a rich food."

"Yes caviar."

So, do you think fish eggs remind her of you?" Cherokee was trying not to laugh.

"Fish eggs? That's what caviar is?"

She nodded stifling a giggle. "I know, octopus. She always calls you octopus head."

"No way."

"Oh come on Tsukasa. She'll love it. Although these two don't usually go together, I think we can make them mesh perfectly. It's kind of like you and Tsukushi mesh together even though you two seem not to fit together."

He thought it over and liked it. She took out octopus and seasoned it the same way as the beef and let it marinate.

"Why do we have to let it marionette?"

"You mean marinate. It allows all of the flavors and spices to thoroughly infuse into the meat. If the spices only get on the top of the meat, you want have the flavor that you want once you bite into the meat. You want the flavor to stay with the meat throughout. You don't want to bite into it and taste it at first and then have it go away."

"Oh, okay?"

"Okay, let's start on the rice while we wait for the meat. Once it simmers, we need to work on the vegetables and the sauce." She put on the rice and then went to the sauce. "We are going to make a sweet and spicy sauce. So we are going to use honey, brown sugar, cayenne pepper, soy sauce, ginger, cinnamon, nutmeg, and a little red wine." She put the sauce together and let him taste it. She chopped up carrots, leeks, and bamboo shoots. She put the beef in the wok once it had gotten hot, and she cooked the octopus in olive oil and put a little beef stock in it for flavoring. She finally mixed the two meats together and added the sauce once the beef was done. Finally she sautéed the vegetables in olive oil. When everything was ready, she place seaweed on the plate. On top of that she layered the rice, then the vegetables and finally the meat. It was a really pretty dish. She put it before Tsukasa. It smelled good spicy and sweet.

"It smells like Tsukushi."

"Well food is supposed to be a mixture of all of the senses, especially appealing to the sight, smell, and then taste."

Finally, he tasted it.

"Hmm, it tastes likes Tsukushi." He was enjoying it. He took another bite. "It tastes like her lips."

Cherokee got a small plate and served some. She tasted it. She had to admit it was good.

Doumyouji took some more. "It tastes like Tsukushi's mouth."

"Okay, Tsukasa you are going to have to stop talking like that or else I can't eat any more."

"Oh, sorry."

"Okay, I am going to write down all of the instructions for you, what order to do things in and exactly how many minutes to do everything. Do you think you will be able to cook this meal for her?"

"Of course, the 'Great Me' need only watch and taste it once to learn how to prepare this meal. I don't even need your instructions. I saw what you did, and I know how to do it."

Cherokee looked at him and smiled. _I better reserve a stomach pump at the hospital just in case._ "When are you planning to propose?"

"In two weeks."

She spit out the water she had been drinking. "Tsukasa, that's not a lot of time to learn how to cook. I tell you what, you practice making this dish, and then you can cook for me the day before you propose. I will help you get this right.

"How hard can it be? I watched you do it, and I'm sure I can do it. I'll cook it for you next week if you like. I don't need the practice."

"Okay." _I definitely have to reserve a room and a stomach pump at the hospital_. "Let me at least show you how to chop."

"I don't need anyone to show me how to do anything."

"Alright then Tsukasa, let's make a bet. If you can chop up a carrot and the leeks without any incidents, then you are right you don't need any help, and I'll do anything you ask for that night. I'll even cook for you and serve."

He rubbed his hands together, thinking of all the things that he would like to order her to do. _I'll do to her all of the things I've wanted to do to Tsubaki_ _for so long_. "Okay, it's a deal."

"But don't you want to hear what you have to do if you lose?"

He scoffed. "Like the Great Doumyouji will lose."

She shook her head. _You'd think he would have learned his lesson by now_. "If you lose, you have to volunteer one hour at the hospital, and one hour at the clinic, and you will come here everyday for a week to practice cooking."

"Fine, fine, just get me the knife and move out of the way."

She got out a smaller version of the meat cleaver and gave it to him and placed the food on the wooden cutting board. "Can I at least show you a little bit of how to slice and then dice?" He glared at her. She held up her hand and motioned for him to go ahead.

_He held the meat cleaver high in his hand and began chopping. I think I better also have someone on standby at the hospital that can do sutures and stitches to reattach limbs from the way he is cutting_. Three minutes later he stood back proudly. The vegetables were sliced. They weren't evenly sliced, but they looked okay. She took his hands and checked for any cuts, scrapes, or bruises and found none. She nodded and smiled.

"Well those will live. That's not bad." She picked up her cutting board to scrape the vegetables into a bowl and it spread out like paper dolls. All the vegetables fell off, and the cutting board folded out like an accordion. She held up her cutting board. She could see through the slits in the board. She threw it in the trash and looked at him and put her head down and shook it. _Order three extra cutting boards, a new knife and get one that is made of a very strong plastic_. "So, I'll see you here in a week?"

He nodded. "Yes, and when do you want me to come to the hospital and the clinic?" He asked in a defeated tone. She burst out laughing then. He did also. When she finally caught her breath and stopped laughing, she spoke.

"Any time is fine. But I don't return for a week. I don't know if you want to wait until I get back. On second thought, wait until I get back. I need to be there to make sure that you serve your hour. Oh, yeah and when you come next week, bring your own knife and cutting board." He nodded. "Okay, we've got the meal down. How about dessert? I don't think I have the strength to help you bake something. So I suggest you ask Yuki what Tsukushi's favorite dessert is at the dango shop and buy a whole cake of that."

"I'd like to make her cookies like she made for me." Cherokee could picture her oven in flames with smoke coming out of it from his attempts to make cookies. She shivered and shook her head.

"I think Tsukushi will be impressed that you did your research and asked her friend to help you."

He nodded. "You're right. She won't be able to resist me."

"What about flowers, the wine, and the atmosphere? Are you going to have candles and everything to make it a romantic setting?"

"I told you already that it will be romantic because I'm there."

She glared at him. "Tsubaki."

He understood the threat and put up his hands. "Okay, okay, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you have dinner on the balcony overlooking your garden. I'll help you decorate it, but you should definitely have flowers to present her at dinner. I'll help her pick out a dress to wear, or you could send it over for her. We need to pick out a good red wine to go with the dinner and champagne to go with dessert. You should have candles on the table. Now, do you have a ring?"

"Of course, I bought it the week I kidnapped her and told her she could be my friend when no one else is around."

She smiled weakly. "Okay that is kind of sweet and romantic in a stalkerish obsessive kind of way. Do you have it with you? Can I see it?"

He nodded and pulled out a 4 carat pear-shaped diamond ring. "I would have had a bigger diamond, but I know she likes simple things."

"Uhm, you might want to make that a 2 carat diamond. She'll think even this is too big."

He shook his head. "This is as simple as it gets."

"That's fine. So how are you going to propose?"

He smiled. "Oh, this is going to be good. I'm going to get down on one knee, show her the ring and say Makino you stupid, pauper, ugly weed girl, why don't you let me make you into a flower and change you into an intelligent beautiful, rich, girl. How does that sound?" He was all smiles.

Cherokee covered her face and groaned. She looked up at him with pain on her face. "Tsukasa, tell me you're not serious?" He looked at her incredulously.

"What, I always say things like that to her. It's my way of expressing love. She knows that. She'll get a kick out of it."

"You're the one who will get a kick out of it. If you really are going to use those words, can I be there to watch?" _I need to have an ambulance on standby too and someone who can reset broken limbs. At this rate, I think sempai and I should just come to his house with all the medical equipment we will need_.

"You don't think that's a good idea?"

"I have four things to say to you Tsukasa." She held up a finger as she counted off each thing she said. "One, I take back what I said. You don't deserve Tsukushi. Two, I think I wasted my time fighting your mother for you two to be together. Three, I changed my mind. I don't want you for a big brother and four, Tsubaki." She glared at him with the last statement.

"Okay, okay, what should I say then?"

"Tsukasa, I don't want to tell you what you should say to the woman you love. You need to speak from the heart. Why do you want her to marry you? Why do you want to marry her?"

"That's easy, because I need her. Without her, I can't think straight. I'm always angry and mad. She calms me down and takes away all my anger. I feel alone without her. I can't imagine my life if she is not apart of it. I don't want to live if she is not part of my life. I can't function without her. She's the only one who knows how to be there for me and can stand me and stand up to me. For me, she is like oxygen. I need her to breathe."

Cherokee put her hand over her mouth and held back the tears. "Tsukasa, that was perfect. That's exactly what you should say and how you should say it. Don't practice. Just think about the two questions that I asked you, and then answer them when you are proposing. Okay, so when do you plan on setting the date provided that she says yes."

"She'll say yes. If I could, I would have someone there the next day or that night even. I don't want to waste another moment without her."

"After you've made such a romantic proposal, I don't think getting married right then and there without her friends and family present would make Tsukushi happy. Plus, you know Auntie could not have the heir to the Doumyouji fortune getting married in that way. Even though she has agreed to your marriage, you know your wedding will still be a business event." He nodded. "But, I can help you plan it and get Auntie to agree to let you have it sooner."

He hugged her really tight. "Oh, thank you thank you little sister. I knew you would be the perfect person to help me." He let her go.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, Tsukasa, thank you. You helped me get out of the mood that I was in. I use cooking to do that because while I am thinking up new food creations and focusing on cooking, I don't think about anything else. Plus, when I am finished, tasting the creation puts me in a good mood. However, helping you with Tsukushi has totally given me something to work on that is positive. So, thank you for helping me get back to myself quicker." She hugged him.

"It's okay. So you want me as a big brother again?" He looked down at her.

"Always, no matter what else I say. I don't mean it. Let me wrap up the rest of the food for you to take it with you, and I'll email you all of the instructions with pictures, okay? Don't forget to practice this week."

She wrapped up the food in a container, then placed it in a small shopping bag and handed it to him. She led him to the door.

"Take care of yourself, little sister. I'll let you rest for the week. Maybe I'll try asking the chef at home to let me cook. I'm sure I could do chicken. I've heard that it is easier to cook."

_I better warn his chef and have someone on standby for food poisoning. _"Why don't you take a break also? I know everything will turn out just fine. So don't worry. I'll email you all of the step by step directions with pictures, okay? So when you get it, practice with the chef at home." _I better tell them to stock up on antiseptic and alcohol, too_. She led him to the door and hugged him. He left smiling. She went to clean up her kitchen and write out the instructions for the meal.

Thirty minutes later she had emailed Tsukasa the instructions and her doorbell rang. I wonder what that could be. She went to open the door wondering if it was Tsukasa again and if he had left or needed something. She opened the door. "Tsukasa what …" She stopped because it was Rui at the door. She stared at him. "Rui." She said softly

He stared back at her. "Shone."

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but it took me a while to figure out how to make this funny without making it too long. In case you didn't get it, every time she says Tsubaki she is telling him she is about to beat him up like Tsubaki would. Finally, the moment people have been waiting for. The next chapter is called "The First." Guess what happens in that chapter. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. I've been busy at work, busy at home, and also sick. So I hadn't updated either of my fan fics since last week almost. But I am back and my brain functions now. 


	20. Chapter 20: The First

**Disclaimer**: If it were mine, I could put it in a manga. Since it isn't you get to read it and just imagine what this would be like.

* * *

**Chapter 20 The First**

"Rui." She stared at him.

"Shone." He stared back at her.

They stayed that way at the door staring for about five minutes. Then they moved quickly to each other as their lips found each other's and the two became one. He picked her up, closed the door and carried her to the couch all the while passionately kissing her. She had wrapped her legs around his torso. He laid her on the couch still kissing her.

He finally broke the kiss to talk to her. "I missed you so much. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you and never see you again." He kissed her on the lips again and then on her neck.

"I missed you, too. I was also very scared that I wouldn't get to see you again." She reached up to kiss him. He nodded.

"I heard you kept asking for me." He smiled at her.

"I heard that you didn't get much sleep, you went postal and was very scary." She smiled at him. They kissed again.

"I love you so much." He looked at her. She nodded.

"I love you too." He hungrily covered her mouth with his, taking in her lips and tasting her tongue.

"Wait, still like Shizuka?"

She shook her head. "No, different, more."

The words he had been waiting to hear never sounded so sweet. He took her face in his hands and kissed it all over and then went for her mouth again. She responded rubbing her fingers through his hair and then over his back. He released her.

"Does that mean that we can … ? I can be your … ?" She nodded and smiled. He groaned and kissed her all over, her lips, her face, and her neck. He couldn't get enough of her, but then he stopped again and looked at her. "You are 18, now?"

"Yes, officially seven days ago." He began kissing her again. She responded. He took off her t-shirt and began kissing from her neck down. She moaned softly. She helped him take off his jacket and then unbutton his shirt. He threw it to the side. He kept kissing her and then reached for the buttons on her jeans. He then stopped.

"No, this isn't right. I'm sorry. This is not how I meant this to happen. This should be special for you. We should take it slowly. So, go take a bath, and I'll get everything ready." She was breathing hard, and her lips were swollen. Her body was on fire, and she stared at him.

"Please, I want to now."

"I know, but I have something special planned. Just go get a bath. I'll be right back."

She took a nice warm bath, which soothed her body. It was still tingling all over from Rui's kisses. She was out of the tub in ten minutes because she couldn't wait to resume where she and Rui left off. She put on a towel and came out of the restroom to a shock. She let the towel drop off of her in response.

Rui had lit candles all over the room and had cherry blossoms covering the floor everywhere. He was also playing a soft happy, light tune on the violin. He had his eyes closed. He was wearing a black robe and matching black pajama bottoms. His broad muscular chest was exposed. He heard her gasp, and he turned toward her to see the look on her face. Instead he saw her without the towel, and he dropped the bow and made an awful noise on the violin. He stared at her. Then he went to the bed and got a small black gift bag. He handed it to her.

"This is for you. Please hurry up and put that on, or I won't be able to finish the song." He turned around and closed his eyes to focus and resume his place in the song.

She opened the bag to find black lacy lingerie. There was a black short nightie and matching underwear, both were shear. There was also a matching black lace shear robe. She put it on and sat down on the bed. He opened his eyes and went over to where she was sitting on the bed and knelt beside her as he played. He closed his eyes again and played the rest of the song for her. When he finished, he bowed his head. She clapped.

"That was a song that I composed just for you. It's called Kirei Sakura. If the lady was pleased, might she reward her musician?"

She smiled. "The lady was indeed pleased. What reward would the musician like?"

He smiled and looked at her through his bangs. "A simple kiss."

"A simple kiss? I will oblige." She kissed him on the forehead.

If the lady was very pleased, how about a kiss that is not so simple?" She took his head between her hands and kissed his lips, parting them and searching his mouth with her tongue. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and laid her back on the bed kissing her and covering her body with his. He was careful not to crush her. They kept kissing. He then slowly took off her robe and kissed everywhere that lay uncovered by the robe. When he finished that, he took off the nightie and again kissed everywhere that had been uncovered by that. She moaned and arched her back up toward him in response. After each layer of clothing he took off, he would kiss her in the areas now exposed. He took off his robe and then the pajama bottoms. For the next eight hours, he proceeded to passionately express his love for her.

**

* * *

(A/N):** _Okay, this should have been the mature content part with all types of lemons and limes, but I totally chickened out. I can't bring myself to post it. So just use your imagination. That would make my story go on the M section. I'd rather it stay where it is.

* * *

_

The next morning, after a long exhausting night, they finally fell asleep at 5 a.m. Eight hours later, she woke up refreshed, though tired. She was wrapped in Rui's arms. She rolled over on one arm to watch him sleep. _He really is angelic. He is so handsome_. She moved stray pieces of his sandy hair away from his eyes. She kissed his forehead and then moved to get up and fix something to eat. He wrapped his arm around her waist tighter and then moved her body on top of his and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where do you think you are going?" He smiled at her.

"To go fix breakfast." Then she looked at the clock. "Um make that lunch." He looked at the clock.

"What time is it anyway? Don't you have to go to work?"

She shook her head. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon, and no I don't. They made me take the week off to rest and told me that if I come near a business or try to work they will put me back into the hospital. What about you? Don't you have to work?"

He shook his head. "They told me that I need to take a week and calm down." He smiled at her. "So does that mean I have a week of you all to myself to teach you love's lessons?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up in the air. "I suppose so if we can't think of anything better to do." She smiled.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do and anyone else I'd rather be with." He smiled at her.

"Fine, but if we are going to keep this up, we need food to keep our strength up. What would you like to eat?"

"I know what I'd like, but I'm not really hungry for any food."

"Rui, come on, I'm hungry. Besides I have to go take my pill. You don't want a little Hanazawa Rui running around do you?"

He thought it over and looked at her. "We were real careful last night. But that wouldn't be so bad would it?"

She opened her mouth in surprise. "Hanazawa Rui, no children until we are married."

He smiled. "So, we are getting married, are we?"

She opened her mouth for the second time in shock. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Besides, I am not ready for marriage. I'm too young."

He shook his head. "You are the legal age now. So, if I asked you to marry me, what would your answer be?"

"It would be I'm not ready for that yet, and I need to think about it."

"So, it wouldn't be a no?"

"It wouldn't be a yes, either."

He nodded. "I can live with that."

"Good, now can you please let me up so I can fix something to eat?" He shook his head and with his arm around her waist, he rolled them over so that he was on top of her pinning her down.

He looked down at her. "I already told you what I wanted. So, what are you going to do if I don't let you up?"

"I'm going to yell for my security to come and get you so that I can get up."

"You wouldn't dare?" He looked down at her. She opened her mouth to get ready to scream, and he immediately captured her mouth in a kiss. Without hesitation she closed her eyes and responded. When he finally let her up, she looked at him.

"No fair, Rui. Please let me up, I'm hungry. Besides I need to bathe and call everyone. They threatened that if I didn't call everyday, they would come over and check on me. You don't want any visitors do you?" He kissed her once more on the lips. Then he rolled off her onto the bed. She got up and put on her new robe that he had bought her. He whistled. Then he had a sudden thought.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? I tried to be as gentle as I could." She shook her head and smiled shyly.

"No, it was better than I could have ever imagined. Shower, put on some clothes, and come eat with me." He nodded.

She went into the living room and checked her cell phone. Sure enough there were messages from her uncle, Tsukasa, Tsukushi, Shizuka, and Tsubaki. She listened to them and laughed. Tsukasa had tried to cook scrambled eggs and made a mess. Tsukushi just called to check on her. Shizuka asked her if she was resting and warned her if she was not, she would send Tsubaki over to Japan. Tsubaki called with the same warning. Her uncle called her and told her next time go walking during daylight or else. She fixed a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, croissants, ham, cheese, fried diced potatoes with red and green bell peppers, sliced strawberries, kiwi, pineapple, and mango mixed in a fruit salad, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Rui came out of the showers with his robe on and toweling his hair dry.

"Mmm, something smells good." He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck. She gave him his breakfast. He looked at it. "This looks great. Now, I'm hungry for food."

They ate in silence looking at each other and smiling. No words were exchanged or necessary. She cleaned up the dishes when done, and he helped her.

"I'm going to go get a shower, change into some clothes and return my phone calls." He nodded.

Within 15 minutes, she returned also with wet hair. She called her uncle first. "Hi Uncle, I'm fine. I know. I won't walk at night any more without an escort. Yes, I've spent most of last night and this morning in bed." She looked over and winked at Rui. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss in return. "I just got up not too long ago and had breakfast. No, I think I'll spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the bed. NO! I don't want you to come over and keep me company. Goodbye Uncle, I'm fine." She hung up the phone. "That was close." Rui came over and sat behind her and began toweling off her hair for her while she made phone calls.

She called Tsukasa next. "Hey Kasa nee, what's up? Why did you try to cook scrambled eggs? It is easy once you take the eggs out of the shell. No, you have to crack the eggs first and take them out of the shell. No, it doesn't taste good with shells. How could you burn half of it and have the other part raw? You tasted it anyway? Was everyone in the house laughing at you? I would have too. Okay, I'll see you Sunday evening at my place. No, we should practice the last few days at your house for you to get used to your stove. No, every stove is different. No, we won't cook the same thing every night. We'll cook something different, but I'll show you the techniques. Okay, bye."

Rui raised his eyebrows. "Tsukasa is learning how to cook a dish for Tsukushi. We came up with a unique dish for her and named it after her. It's a surprise for her, so don't tell her okay. I may put it on my menu at the restaurant if they don't mind. It's beef with octopus. He says it reminds him of her when he tastes it, spicy and sweet."

"Sounds interesting. I'd like to try it." She shook her head.

"Why don't I make a dish especially for you?"

"Are you going to make it taste like you?" He kissed her on the forehead. She blushed.

"Excuse me let me finish my calls." She dialed another number. Hey Tsukushi, how are you? I'm fine. Yes, I can assure you I will stay in bed for most of the time while I am off. Yes, I heard from Rui." She turned around to look at him and smiled. He kissed her on the neck. "Okay, I will. You take care, too. Susumu wants to speak to me? Isn't he at school? Okay, I'll call him later. Bye."

She hung up and called Shizuka. "Hey, big sister. Yes, I am spending most of my time in bed. Yes, I have heard from Rui. He seems okay. I think he just needed some sleep. No, I'll call Tsubaki in a couple of hours. Isn't it too late now to call her or too early? Yes, I promise to call her today. Okay, bye."

She had just hung up her phone and was going to rest, when her phone rang. "Hey Jiroh. I'm fine. Yes, I am resting. I was just about to go back to bed. No, I don't need any company. Thanks, anyway. Okay. I'll call you if I need any company. What's that? Don't tell your brother. I thought you two were on good terms. Oh. Pervert. Bye."

She hung up and her phone rang again. "Hi Akira. Yes, thank you I am resting comfortably. Can you cook? No, that's okay. I like cooking myself. It takes my mind off other things. I appreciate the offer. Okay, I may take you up on that. Hey, have you called her lately? Not any more. Yes, I have. Yes, he is. Alright, take care."

"Well, I need to make two more phone calls in a few hours. So, what do you want to do now?"

He turned her around facing him and trailed his finger along her arm. "I can think of a few things." She smiled at him. He got up and led her by the hand to the room.

Two hours later they came back in the living room smiling and both wearing robes. She called Susumu first. "Hello Susumu, how are you? I'm fine. What? How many of them want my phone number? Tell them I already have a boyfriend. Just tell them it is one of the F4. They don't need to know which one. Oh Hanazawa san. Yes, I've heard from him. He's back in Japan. I think he said he needed to take a week off to rest. I'll tell him to call you when I hear from him again. Okay." She got off the phone. "You need to call Susumu." He nodded smiling. "What?"

"So, which one of the F4 is your boyfriend?"

"Like you don't know." She kissed him on the lips. "Now, I have to call Tsubaki." She dialed the phone. "Hey darling, did I wake you? I'm okay. Yes, I'm spending most of my time in the bed resting. Yes, I've heard from Rui. Yes, I saw your mother a couple of days ago. He called you? He told you? No, he didn't burn down my house. No, I don't think we need the fire department to standby. I think we need the emergency medical services on standby, though. Yes, I'll let you know how everything goes. It will be six weeks from now. No, I haven't told them, but I have the plans drawn up already. I'll let you review them as soon as I finish them. You can help me. You need to tell me about your dress specifically. Okay. Bye." She looked at him. "So, what do you want to do now?"

He kissed her. "You know the answer to that."

"First you have to call Susumu."

He took out his phone. "Hey Susumu. Yes, it is okay. Just call them back and apologize for hanging up instead of putting them on hold. I'll be back in a week. I trust that you can handle everything until I get back. You can call me if there is anything really urgent. No, I'll be spending most of the time in bed." He looked at Shoshone and winked. She laughed. He hung up the phone. Then he picked her up bridal style. "Where were we?" He threw her on the bed. They spent another passionate night together, only taking a break to eat dinner that night. He expressed his love for her in all new ways the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day was a repeat of the previous day with them waking up in the afternoon, eating late, making phone calls and returning to their room to "rest". At about 7:00 that evening her doorbell rang. She had just come out of the shower and was about to get in the bed again. 

"If you don't answer it, maybe they will go away."

She shook her head. "I'm supposed to be home resting."

"Maybe they will think you are asleep and go away."

"Rui, just stay in here or get dressed and join us if you wish."

"No, whoever it is get rid of them quickly and come back to bed." He got up and hugged her from behind.

"Rui, that's not right. Just go take your clothes and get dressed in the guest room. You can listen from there and decide whether or not you want to come out and visit." She kissed him on the lips and hurriedly slipped on a t-shirt and jeans and went to get the door. She still had the towel trying to dry her long hair. "Hey Tsukushi, Tsukasa, it's good to see you. Come in." She hugged and kissed them.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Tsukushi asked.

"See, I told you we should call first. She was bathing." Tsukasa said.

"No, it's okay. I was just getting out of the shower. It's fine. Come in." She looked around and saw Rui's shirt was on the floor. She went over and picked it up quickly. "I'm sorry. I haven't really worried about cleaning up just resting."

They nodded. "That's okay. We figured as much. We brought you some dinner so that you wouldn't have to cook or go anywhere." Tsukasa had a bag in his hand and set it on the counter near the kitchen.

She smiled. "Thank you. Are you guys joining me for dinner?" She looked past them and looked at Rui. He shook his head.

"No, that's all for you. We have already eaten. Here, I'll serve it for you."

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm not really hungry right now." She remembered that she hadn't had a chance to clean up the dishes from when she and Rui ate earlier. She put the food in the refrigerator.

Tsukushi folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving until you eat something."

Cherokee groaned within herself. "Okay, I'll eat a little, but I'm telling you I'm really not hungry. I was just about to go back to bed again."

"Well, I'll wait for you to rest and then eat later."

Cherokee looked at Tsukasa and held out hands asking for help. He shook his head and shrugged. So, she got out a plate and served just a bite of the food. She was actually hungry, but she wanted to wait and eat with Rui in peace.

"May I use your bathroom while I am waiting, and don't eat until I get back so that I can make sure that you ate something and didn't put it back." Cherokee nodded.

"Right this way." She showed her to the bathroom right next to the guest room. After Tsukushi closed the door, she turned around to go back to the living room to visit with Tsukasa. As she passed the door to the guest room, it opened and Rui grabbed her hand, pulled her in the room, and closed the door. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"I miss you."

"Rui, it hasn't been that long." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "But I miss you too. I'm trying to hurry up."

"Think of something." He kissed her again.

"I did, but it will mean that they will be gone for an hour and a half and come back."

"That's not nearly enough time, but I'll live with it."

"I need to go back in there and set it up before Tsukushi comes back. Ok?" She kissed him again and turned to leave the room.

He grabbed her, pushed her up against the wall, and put his hands on either side of her head. "Not just yet." He lowered his lips to her and gave her a gentle, tender kiss on the lips. "Okay, now you can go."

She touched her lips where he kissed her and smiled and returned to the living room. "Tsukasa, did you go to the dango shop and order the dessert?" She spoke quietly.

"No."

"Well, what are you waiting for? You don't have much time. Are you waiting for me to do it?"

He smiled at her. "That would be nice."

"Tsukasa, I'm not the one trying to get her to marry me. You need to take care of it. I have an idea to help you, though. Just follow my lead."

Tsukushi returned to the room. Cherokee ate the little bit of food she had put on the plate. "Are you happy now?" She asked Tsukushi.

"That's not nearly enough food." Tsukushi fussed at her.

"I'm not really hungry. I told you that, but you know what I am in the mood for? I'd really like a dessert. I haven't had one in a while. I'd hate to trouble you to get me a dessert from the dango shop." She looked at Tsukasa and winked.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all little sister. We'd be glad to get it for you. What kind of dessert do you want?"

_Good, he caught on_. "I don't know. Tsukushi, what's your favorite dessert? Why don't you go with Tsukasa and pick out your absolute favorite dessert from the dango shop and bring it back? I know how much you like food. So, I trust your judgement." She looked at Tsukushi with big, round, sad eyes.

"Oh, okay. I know the perfect dessert. You'll love it."

She smiled. "Great. I can't wait. I'm sorry to trouble you. I wish you would have called me when you were on your way, and I could have asked for it before you came. That way, I wouldn't have to trouble you now. I feel really bad about it."

"Nonsense, how can you say something like that? As much as we owe you, it's no trouble at all." Tsukushi smiled at her.

"Okay, well if you are sure you don't mind." She looked up and saw Rui motioning for her to hurry up. Tsukushi and Tsukasa got up and headed toward the door. Cherokee accompanied them to the door. Tsukushi hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Tsukasa hugged her and whispered "Thanks" in her ear. They both left, and Tsukasa turned back and held up the thumbs up sign for her. She returned the sign to him as she closed the door. As soon as she closed the door, Rui was right behind her and hugged her from behind. Then he picked her up and carried her into the room.

"I thought they would never leave."

"We better hurry. You also need to eat before they get back." He looked at her with a smile.

"I'm not hungry for food right now." He leaned in to kiss her.

An hour and a half later, he went into the kitchen to eat quickly. "Now, I'm starving for food." She quickly washed dishes, and warmed up food for him. The doorbell rang soon after. She brought him a tray and served him dinner in her bedroom. Then she closed the door to her bedroom and opened the front door. Tsukasa and Tsukushi stood there holding a bag with a dessert in it.

Tsukushi took it out to show it to her. It was a two-layer pound cake with a pineapple cream in between the two layers. It was iced with a lightly whipped butter cream frosting, topped with a strawberry glaze and strawberries, and garnished with white chocolate pieces embedded in the frosting. It was really pretty. "I'm sorry. They were all out of my favorite, but I got one that was close to it. The only difference is they have dark chocolate pieces around the back and the middle layer is raspberry instead of pineapple. I hope that is okay? "

"I'm sure I will like anything you choose. I actually prefer white chocolate. This looks good. It's perfect timing. I just got out of bed and was about to warm up the food that you guys brought. I really appreciate you doing this for me." She warmed up her food.

"It's no problem at all. We'll just stay until you finish dinner and then leave to let you rest." Tsukushi told her.

"Thank you." She ate quickly and told them. "I need to wait a little for dessert since I'm so full now." She wanted to wait to share it with Rui.

"We'll leave you now." Tsukasa told her. "Come pauper girl. This is not my idea of a date, watching my little sister eat and running errands for her." He rolled his eyes but winked at Cherokee when Makino turned away.

"Whatever, octopus head." Tsukushi responded. Cherokee accompanied them to the door and locked it as they left.

"Rui, come get dessert." She called. He came out of the room with the tray, an empty plate and glass.

"I don't really eat sweets. I've never liked them since I was a child."

"You really should try it. I'll bet you like it. Anyway, who says I was talking about the cake?" She scooped up some of the frosting off the top with her finger and held it out in front of her mouth and looked at him. He came and licked it off her finger, and then kissed her.

"Mmm, sweet." He said after he finished kissing her.

"I told you you would like the cake."

"Who says I was talking about the cake?" He kissed her again and picked her back up and went into the room. Two hours later they returned to the kitchen to finish the cake.

* * *

The next day they woke up earlier than usual since they had managed to get to bed and fall asleep earlier than usual. She rolled over on top of him looking down and smiling at him. "Good morning Rui, what do you want to do today?" 

"Anything as long as I am with you. However, since we aren't going to get many opportunities to spend all of our days together like this, I would prefer to do the same thing we have been doing these past few days. What do you want to do, though?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm enjoying what we have been doing these past few days." She bent down and kissed him. "I'm really enjoying it." She kissed him again. "But I'm getting cabin fever staying in doors all day. I need to get outside, and I need to get back to some kind of normal routine so I will get used to it again. So, if you don't mind, can you take me out today?"

He nodded. "I understand. What would you like to do? Where do you want me to take you?"

"Let's just have lunch at my restaurant, then go get some ice cream, and go for a walk in the park."

He nodded. They got up, showered and got dressed. She was wearing a black jean mini skirt, a red fitted t-shirt, a black jacket and cap, black peep toe wedge heeled sandals, and dark sunglasses. Her hair was in two braids as usual. He was wearing white jeans, a black silk button-down shirt and a white jacket. They walked to the restaurant hand-in-hand and arm-in-arm smiling and laughing a long the way. When they arrived at the restaurant, they were surprised to find a gaijin as the maitre-d'. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

_I'm going to have to call someone next week and ask who hired someone while I was gone and without asking me first_.

"Good afternoon monsieur and mademoiselle. Do you have a reservation?" A waiter noticed Shone and Rui and immediately whispered in the man's ear. He flushed, his eyes grew wide, and he looked embarrassed.

Shone froze upon hearing his French accent. She tensed up and grabbed Rui's arm and hand tighter.

"My apologies Hanazawa san, McKenzie sensei, I am new here. I did not recognize you. It will never happen again." He bowed. "Right this way."

"Just a moment." Rui looked at Shone. "Are you okay? Are you not feeling well? Do you want to order something and go home?"

She took a deep breath and let it out and then shook her head and smiled. She grabbed him still holding on tight and followed the man. Many of the patrons stared at the couple with the usual envious and angry stares and glares. Some of them recognized her as one of the owners and nodded at her and greeted her as she passed. She returned their greetings with smiles, greetings and bows as she was led to her private dining room up the stairs.

Rui pulled out her chair for her to sit down. Then he moved a chair next to hers and sat close to her. "Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Once she had entered her private dining room she had stopped smiling and frowned. She smiled at him weakly and pulled out her cell phone.

"Uncle Jin, I'm at the restaurant, and I need to talk to you about something. When did we get another maitre-d?"

"Sweetheart, are you there for business or are you there to have lunch? Because it sounds like you are asking business questions."

"I'm not really Uncle Jin, but I wanted to know why no one informed me that we hired someone new, especially someone …"

He interrupted her. "Listen sweetie, enjoy your lunch. I have a car waiting on standby to return you to the hospital, and I have Nishikado sensei's phone number on speed dial. I can have you returned to the hospital within 30 minutes. I don't want you concerned with business. Now enjoy your lunch. Goodbye."

"But Uncle." He hung up. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Rui looked concerned.

"It's nothing really. It's just that one of my kidnappers had a French accent, and the maitre-d' just reminded me of that horrible experience. I didn't know he was hired or going to be here." She sighed. "It's nothing. I just need to get over it." She turned away as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Rui frowned and took out his phone. "Kamenashi san, Uncle. This is Hanazawa Rui, and I am at your restaurant. I have a complaint."

"A complaint? I'm listening. Whatever it is I will fix it."

"Well, I am here with your daughter, and she is upset because someone decided to hire a man with a French accent, the same accent as one of her kidnappers. Then when she tried to ask about it, another someone wouldn't let her talk. I'm complaining because coming here has upset my date, and I can't have that." Shone looked at Rui.

"Oh my god, I didn't even think about that. Here I am telling my daughter to rest and put the whole incident out of her mind when we hired someone that is reminding her of it. I'm sorry. Please let me speak to my daughter." Rui handed her the phone.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. We have been so worried about you resting that we didn't even think about this. I'll have him transferred to a new restaurant or switch his shift or have him fired or whatever you would like."

"It's okay Uncle. I just would have liked to have known. I had no idea I would react like this. I just need to get over it. It's fine, but I may ask you to send over the work schedule for every week. I'll just have to avoid coming here when he is here for the time being."

"You shouldn't have to do that at your own restaurant."

"I'll get over it. It was just an unpleasant shock."

"Whatever you want, Princess. Let me speak to Rui."

"Rui, thank you for taking care of my daughter and intervening on her behalf. I'll entrust her to you."

"You're welcome. You don't have to worry." They hung up. He turned back to Shone and put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Thank you." She hugged him back.

"Now don't you wish we had just stayed home and stayed in bed? We could have ordered in, and you wouldn't be upset right now."

"No, I'm glad. I need to get it together before I return to work. I need to make sure that I'm okay to deal with everything. But I do wish that we were at home right now. I'm sure that you could do something that would take my mind off things."

"I can take your mind off of it right now." He was still holding her.

She looked up at him. "How?" He gave her a long, deep kiss. She responded. While he kissed her, he took one of the glasses of ice water and rubbed it against her thigh. The cold glass made her gasp, and when she did he deepened the kiss. He placed the glass back on the table and released her. He looked at her.

"How was that?"

"That will work."

"Why don't we order something and go home and finish this. We can have them deliver it at the house."

She shook her head. "That won't be necessary." She motioned for a waiter. "Have you decided what you want to eat?" She asked Rui. He gave her a sensuous look and nodded. "I mean food-wise something from on the menu."

He looked at the menu and ordered something. She ordered for them. "I'll have the red lady special. Tell the chef to have it ready to serve in an hour and a half. Thank you." She grabbed Rui by the hand and pulled him. "Come on." She led him around the stairs and around a column to what looked like a wall. She pressed a button on the wall, and a panel displayed. She punched in some code, and the elevator opened.

He looked at her curiously. "Where are you taking me?"

"You see that there is a building above this? That's the housing for all of the people who work here. This is a private elevator to the top floor where the executive office is."

He smiled. "So we are going to the executive office?"

She shook her head. "We are just going to ride the elevator up and down." She smiled. They got in the elevator, and she pulled him to her and kissed him. An hour and a half later, they got off the elevator smiling and she was re-braiding her hair into two braids while Rui was buttoning his shirt. They made sure their clothing was intact, and then they walked around the column toward their seats.

The waiter noticed them and went to get their food. As they sat down, two steaming hot plates of food arrived in front of them. They finished eating and left the restaurant. Shone didn't even react to the maitre-d' on the way out this time. She and Rui walked over to an ice cream vendor and got one cone to share and then walked toward the park.

"You don't want your own?" She asked him.

"I told you I don't really like sweet stuff."

"But you liked the cake last night."

He smiled at her. "That's because dessert went with it, but the cake was pretty good." He paid for the ice cream cone, and she took it. They were walking, and she was eating her ice cream cone. She held it out for him to take some, and he licked it. Just then her phone rang, and she gave it to him to hold.

"Diva."

"Shizuka, hey big sister. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm getting better. Staying in bed for these past days has really helped a lot." She turned to Rui and smiled.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt your rest or worry you, but you said you heard from Rui, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen him? Because he hasn't returned home or called since he left France, and no one has seen him since he got off the plane."

"Just a second." Shone covered the receiver with her hand. "Rui, you came straight to my place after getting off the plane?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

She smiled and returned to the phone. "He's right here if you want to speak to him hold on." She handed him the phone. He gave her back the ice cream cone which was almost gone. "Hey, you barely left me any." She looked at him. He smiled and gave her a sticky kiss on the cheek, and then on the mouth.

"You can share what I have already eaten."

"You're getting me all sticky and wet."

"Don't worry. I'll give you a bath when we get home."

"You better."

Shizuka heard the exchange and smiled. Rui finally answered the phone. "Hello, Shizuka."

"Rui, where have you been? What do you mean by getting off the plane and not calling anyone and not telling anyone where you were going?" She scolded him. "We were worried that you went to Shanghai to go after Diva's kidnappers and ran into trouble."

"You all knew where I was going. Shone told me she wanted to see me. I went to see her."

"You have been at her place since you got off the plane?"

"Yes."

"I hope you haven't been working her too hard taking care of you, and you have let her stay in bed and rest." Rui brought the phone down and spoke to Shone. "Shizuka wants to know if I have been working you too hard or if I have let you get rest in the bed?" Shone rolled her eyes at him and smiled, blushing.

"Rui, tell her you have made sure that I've spent most of my time in bed." He smiled at her.

"She says that I have made sure that she stayed in bed most of the time. She didn't say whether or not she was resting." Shone opened her mouth in surprise and smiled at Rui.

"Okay, give the phone back to Diva." He handed her the phone. "So, I know what you have been up to. No wonder Rui hasn't contacted anyone he's been busy with you. Well congratulations for finally blossoming into full womanhood."

"Thanks, I guess. Don't tell Tsubaki, please. I have to tell her myself, or she'll kill me and him both."

"Okay, but I want to hear all about it."

"I'll call you next week and tell you. Rui." He gave her another sweet sticky kiss on her neck. "I have to go home and get a bath. Someone is making sure that I am a sweet, creamy, sticky mess. Bye."

They went back to her building and when they got inside he ran her a bath, and they took a bath together. She called Tsubaki to let her know who whooped and hollered and congratulated her. Then they resumed another passionate night.

* * *

(**A/N**) I didn't want to describe anything in detail. Actually, I chickened out as said earlier. I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Well, finally those two are together. It is a true RxSh. This chapter was actually longer, but when I went to load it, I saw that it was almost twice as long as usual. So, I split this chapter into two instead. Hopefully, it works out, but the next chapter will be a little shorter. I am going to load the next chapter since it is already written. I hope you enjoy them. 


	21. Chapter 21: Busted

**Disclaimer**: HYD is not mine. This actually was part of the last chapter, but it made that chapter too long. So, here is the next part.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Busted**

When she woke up the next morning, she showered, dressed and fixed breakfast. She brought Rui breakfast in bed.

He woke up smiling. "What's all this?"

"I have a check-up at the hospital this morning. Would you mind coming with me?" He nodded.

"Of course. I'll drive you there. Just let me shower and get dressed after I eat."

"Okay. Thank you." She kissed him. He drove her to the hospital in his Porsche. She wore her usual jeans, t-shirt, jacket, and two braids. Rui had a black pair of jeans an ivory sweater, and a leather jacket.

"You've seemed to have lost more weight. Are you eating okay and getting your rest?"

"Yes, sempai I've been eating. I haven't had as much of an appetite though since I basically went a week without food. I'm getting there though."

"Try to eat as much as you can and as often as you want. You're almost 20 pounds lighter than when you first came here." She nodded.

Other than that, her check-up went fine, and she was given a clean bill of health. Rui played his violin for the children while waiting for Shone. She visited all of the children after her check up. Rui went to the car to put away his violin, and he was going to meet her at the deli near the hospital for lunch.

She left the hospital on her way to the deli. As she was walking by the alley in between the hospital parking lot, all of a sudden two arms reached out and grabbed her covering her mouth and wrapping around her waist. For a second, she went into panic mode until she smelled a familiar smell and felt familiar lips kiss her neck. Her heart was racing as she turned around.

"Hanazawa Rui, you scared me half to death. You're lucky I recognized your smell and your touch. I almost bit your hand, elbowed you in the stomach and kicked you in the groin. And you would have deserved it, too." She turned around and hit him on the arm. "Don't ever do that again." Her heart was still racing and tears began to flow. He grabbed her and hugged her to him really close.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that quickly about what happened. I just wanted to surprise you." He lifted her chin with his fingers and wiped her tears. "Hey, let me make it up to you." He kissed her on the mouth. His kiss calmed her down, and she began to respond pushing him against the wall and deepening the kiss. "Come on." He grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She followed him.

"To the car." He smiled.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by two very interested parties. Soujiroh and Akira were on their way to the hospital to volunteer that day. Soujiroh was going to play cards with his little friend, and Akira had promised to sing and play the guitar for some of the young ladies at their request as relayed through Nishikado sensei.

Soujiroh looked out the window of the limo. "Hey isn't that Cheyenne?" He pointed to a denim clad figure with two long braids.

Akira looked to where Soujiro was pointing. "That sure looks like her double D's."

"I thought she was on bed rest this week. What is she doing out and about?"

Akira shrugged. "Who cares? Let's invite her to join us. It will be a bonus getting to see her today." They had the driver stop and let them out across the street. As they were about to yell out for her, they saw two arms reach out and grab her from the alley.

"What the hell?" Soujiroh was angry. "Did you just see that?"

Akira was on the move sprinting toward her direction. "This can't happen to her again. Not on my watch."

They crossed the street as soon as they could because at that moment the light had changed and there was a bevy of on-coming traffic. When they finally got across the street, they found her kissing her so-called kidnapper. They hid around the corner and looked again.

"Isn't that Rui?" Soujiroh asked.

Akira smiled. "Yes."

Soujiroh also smiled. "Well, this looks interesting. Why don't we grab a seat and enjoy the show."

Akira agreed. They sat at the deli enjoying coffee and tea while waiting for the couple to come out. Two hours later, they came out of the parking lot smiling and headed toward the deli.

Soujiroh looked closely and asked. "Did not our lovely young doctor friend have two braids when we first saw her? Is not her hair down now?"

Akira looked. "Yes I do believe you are quite right." Shone was putting her hair back into braids again. "Was not our quiet friend wearing a leather jacket? I don't believe that I see one any longer."

Soujiroh completed his tea. "Yes, I believe you are quite right." He put a finger on his forehead. "Me thinks that our little Cherokee has blossomed into a full woman, now."

"Me thinks you are right. It looks like our little group has lost one hard-working virgin. We only have the original two we began with." Akira added. "There is only one way to find out."

"You don't mean to ask them?" Soujiroh asked.

"You mean quiet and quieter. They would never tell, but we can watch their interaction in a group setting."

"Dancing at the club tomorrow night?" Soujiroh asked.

"Yes, that would be right. I'll call him, and you call her." They nodded and left the deli to go to the hospital and volunteer. They left out the door facing the other corner to avoid detection by the couple coming in the other door.

While Rui and Shone were dining at the deli, her phone rang. "Hey grown and sexy how are you? Have you been enjoying your bed rest?"

"Hey Jiroh, yes I have."

"So are you tired of being cooped up in the house and ready to get out and about again?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, we thought as much. So, we thought we would all get together and meet to go dancing at the club to cheer you up. Are you game?"

"Sounds like fun. What are the details?"

"We'll meet at 7:00 p.m. at the club we went to the first time. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, thanks. I can't wait." She hung up the phone.

Rui raised his eyebrows.

"That was Soujiroh. He invited me to go out to the club tomorrow to cheer me up."

"Just you or are all of us invited?"

"All, but would it be a problem if it were just me?" She searched his face.

He didn't betray any emotion. "That depends, would it be a date or as friends?"

She thought before answering. "What do you consider it when you go out with Tsukushi alone?"

He scowled for a second and then smiled. "Are you saying that we have a relationship like Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's?" Just then his phone rang. She was glad to have the time to think. "Hello."

"Rui, this is Akira. How are you? We haven't seen you in a while. Listen, we are getting together tomorrow to take Cherokee dancing at the club to cheer her up. Are you available?"

"Yes."

"Good. Are you sure because no one has seen or heard from you, you doing okay? What have you been up to lately?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine. I've been busy."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy? You were quite scary last time."

"I am taking it easy."

"So, how is it that you are keeping busy and taking it easy?"

"I'm busy making sure that Shone stays in bed and takes it easy." Shone looked at Rui and scowled. Rui shrugged.

"Is that so?" Akira chuckled silently.

"Hm." Rui smiled inwardly.

"Well, in that case I will let you off the hook tomorrow night. Uncle Jin approved for all of us to come visit Cherokee. I live close to her so I can pick her up tomorrow night."

"That's okay. I'll be there."

"No, you don't have to go over there. I'm closer."

"No, I'll already be there. I'll bring her. No problem."

"Okay, well stay on top of her and make sure she stays in bed." Akira and Soujiroh were snickering as he hung up.

Rui hung up and looked at Shone. "Well, you haven't answered my question. Are we a couple like Tsukushi and Tsukasa?"

"I don't know. I haven't been asked anything."

"I'm asking."

"What's the question?"

"Can we date? Will you be my girlfriend?" Rui was very serious.

Shone smiled. "I need to think about it. I'll tell you tomorrow night."

Rui left money on the table, and grabbed her hand. "Are you finished? Let's go." She nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yes, I think I need to spend more time convincing you." He smiled at her, and she returned his smile. He spent the rest of the evening and most of the next day convincing her to respond positively to his question.

That evening they got ready to go to the club. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was tight around the bodice and had a skewed hemline. The right side came down to her mid thigh and the left side reached to her mid-calve. She wore black high-heel sandals to match. Rui was wearing a silver and black leather jacket, a white shirt, a skinny black leather tie, black slacks and white boots with a silver toe. When he saw her he whistled.

"I don't know if I would let you wear that dress if you were my girlfriend."

"If someone would restrict what I wear, then I would no longer be their girlfriend."

"Point taken." He smiled at her and extended his elbow for her to take. She grabbed it, and they went to the club.

When they arrived, they were the envy of all other couples there. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were sitting upstairs and looked down on them as they arrived at the door. "They make a nice-looking couple, don't they?" Tsukushi smiled.

"She would make a good couple with anyone." Soujiroh commented. Everyone eyed him curiously. Akira waved to them and they headed upstairs to meet the group.

When they arrived, she hugged and kissed everyone in the group. "You look beautiful, Cherokee." She smiled.

"Thank you, so do you."

Tsukushi frowned. "Did you lose some weight? You're looking a bit thinner."

"If you recall, I was drugged for a while. I basically went a week without eating anything. I do need to get back into shape." They all sat down.

"You're shape looks perfectly fine to me." Soujiroh commented looking her over.

"Thank you, I think." She smiled at Soujiroh.

"So, what have you been up to this week since you couldn't work?" Akira asked.

She shrugged. "I spent most of the time in the bed or eating."

Akira and Soujiroh gave each other knowing looks. Soujiroh turned to Rui. "What have you been up to my quiet friend? We haven't seen you around a lot either."

"The same like Shone said." Again the two playboys exchanged looks. Then the song by Robin Thicke came on, "Lost Without You."

Rui held out his hand to Shone. She grabbed it as he led her to the dance floor. The others watched and were surprised to see when Rui actually danced instead of swayed to the music. He drew Shone close and then away from him, then to one side and the other. He spun her around away from him and then back to him and dipped her.

"So what do you think?" Akira asked as they watched them dance.

"I still can't tell anything, but I know what I hope. On the one hand, I hope that there's nothing there, and I get my turn. On the other hand, our quiet friend deserves some happiness at last." Soujiroh finished, and Akira nodded. "What about you?"

"I don't know. Any way it goes is fine by me. So are you going to leave it alone, then?"

"No, I want my chance."

"To do what, date her for a week and then dump her like all the rest?"

He shrugged. "If that is the way she wants it, if not I don't mind taking my chances with her and seeing how long it will play out." Akira raised his eyebrows surprised.

At the end of the song, Rui caressed Shone's cheek, and then kissed her on the lips lightly. He then led her back to the seat. Surprising to all, Tsukasa got Tsukushi to go on the dance floor and dance. They were all watching smiling.

When a reggae song came on, Soujiroh grabbed Cheyenne's hand and led her to the dance floor. They whined together and he grinded against her. He turned her to face him. "You seem different, more mature." He looked at her face. "Could it be that our little Cherry has blossomed?"

She looked at him and sighed not surprised at all. "When did you see us, yesterday or the day before?"

"Yesterday, so he was your first? If we are going in order that means it's my turn next." He turned her face towards his and was moving in closer to kiss her.

She looked up at him. "No, if we were going in order that would mean that it would be Akira's turn next."

"If?" He raised his eyebrows still getting closer to kiss her.

Rui watched from upstairs seemingly unemotional. He had the desire to get up and run down stairs and hit Soujiroh, but he knew that would not help things.

"I thought I could date indiscriminately when I turned 18. That had always been my intention, but now that I am 18 I'm not so sure. I want to give this thing with Rui a chance. I want to see how far this can go. I'm sorry. I can't." She shook her head. Soujiroh nodded and smiled. He lifted her chin and then kissed her on the forehead instead of the lips.

"It's okay. I thought I'd give it a shot."

"It would have only lasted a week anyway according to your track record."

"You never know." _I was hoping I could get something more permanent this time_.

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, if you are ready to shed your playboy image, there is another young lady waiting to give you a shot."

"Who is that?"

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own. I don't interfere in that type of business. If your parents don't want to let the two of you be together. I'm your girl. Give me a call, but I won't help with making the love connection. Count me out of that." _You'll have your opportunity in about six weeks or so._ The song finished, and they returned to the table.

Later, another song came on and Akira asked her to dance. She left with him.

"If Soujiroh knows, then I guess you know too."

He smiled at her. "I was with him when you two disappeared for two hours and came back adjusting yourselves."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you two are suited for each other."

"What about you? Have you decided what you are going to do and how you are going to go about it?

He smiled. "I'm already working on it." He spun her around facing away from him and wrapped his arm around her waist, whining her down to the ground and back up.

"Good, then I don't feel bad about being with Rui." She had a sudden thought. "You didn't tell Tsukushi and Tsukasa did you? I think Tsukasa may get angry, and Tsukushi may feel pressured."

"No, we won't have anyone to tease anymore if we lose our last two virgins." They laughed. When the song finished, they sat down. A little while later, Tsukasa asked Cherokee to dance. Everyone was surprised, but Cherokee knew what was coming next.

When they got on the dance floor, she didn't hesitate. "Did you order the dessert?" He nodded. "Is everything in place and ready?" He nodded again. "So I guess I will see you at my place in two days."

"Yes, do you want me to make the dish for you then?"

"No!" She smiled. "I mean, we don't have much time to prepare. So, I would rather spend that time teaching you the basics in chopping, cooking and mixing the dishes. Don't forget, bring your own knives and cutting board. I don't want to repeat what happened last time."

"You stupid girl, I didn't forget. It's all I can think about these days. Don't worry, I'll be there. If I have to spend all day and all night next week at your place to learn to cook, I'll do it."

She frowned. "Uh uh, that's so not going to happen. And if you call me stupid one more time, I'm going Tsubaki on you." She looked at him glaring and then smiled and started laughing. He joined in with her. When the song finished, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the dance and everything again." They sat down. Rui looked at Shone and decided it was time to leave.

He yawned and then spoke. "Okay, I think she's had enough for tonight. It's time to get her home and into bed."

Tsukasa couldn't help but to tease her. "Aw, even though she turned 18, the little girl still has a curfew." He was laughing at her.

She glared at him and whispered. "Tsubaki." He stopped laughing and turned serious. The two playboys had a strange grin on their faces and winked at each other and at Rui.

"You stay on top of her and make sure she stays in that bed until she is rested." Soujiroh chuckled.

Cherokee shook her head and hugged Tsukushi and kissed her on the cheek. She gave Tsukasa a look and then hugged him too. She hugged and kissed the two playboys and whispered in their ears "pervert."

When they arrived home, Rui couldn't wait. He asked her right away. "So, what's your answer?"

She looked at him innocently. "What's the question?"

He knelt in front of her and held both her hands. "Can we date? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at him and then smiled at him. "Yes, of course." She kissed him passionately and then pulled away.

"Of course? Then why did you make me wait to find out the answer until today?" He looked confused.

"I wanted to see how you reacted when you saw me with other guys. Soujiroh and Akira are your good friends. They are like brothers to you. I figured if you wouldn't react to them with me, then you wouldn't react to strangers either. I don't want someone possessive and obsessively jealous. The kidnappers were going to sell me to someone as a possession. I don't want to be anyone's possession." She hugged him.

He hugged her back and rubbed her hair. "Oh, I understand." Then he looked at her. "Is that also why you were set on sowing your wild oats when you turned 18?"

She nodded. "After being kidnapped the first time, I wanted to make sure that I was the one who determined with whom and when I had my experiences. I didn't want to be robbed of that decision or of my experience. I also wanted to experience as much as I could with several people for that reason."

"I understand. I'm sorry you've had to go through this."

"I'm just glad that you were with me this time to help me get over it."

"I'll always be there when you need me."

She smiled at him. "I know. I need you right now." He looked at her face. She had a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh, I can definitely help you with that." He picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Two days later, he finally left to go home so that they could sleep and rest for work.

* * *

(**A/N**) I supposed I could end this fan fiction here, but I still have ten chapters or so left in me because I don't feel that the story is over. I'm sure everyone wants to know how the proposal goes between Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Some people may not know who Akira is talking about that he is interested in. Plus, we have to do something about Soujiroh. I promised that Shigeru would be in here too. So, I can't be finished. The next chapter is called "The Proposal." 


	22. Chapter 22:  The Proposal

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of the characters. I do have a few of my own characters in here, and I hope you like them.

* * *

**Chapter 22 The Proposal**

Not too long after Rui left Tsukasa showed up with a cutting board, knives, and an apron. Apparently he had gotten the apron custom-made because on it was 'The World's Greatest Me!'"

Cherokee laughed when he took it out and put it on. "Alright the world's greatest me, are you ready?"

"Yes." She taught him how to chop vegetables and meat, and how to make the rice. They had chicken stir fry that evening with carrots and green and red bell peppers in a Catalina white wine sauce, which she did most of the cooking.

The next morning was her first day back at work and everyone watched her closely to make sure that she was okay and not stressing herself. She was glad when the day ended and Rui picked her up. She was getting frustrated with everyone asking how she was and constantly watching over her.

"Where to today?" He asked after passionately kissing her.

"Straight home, I have one more week before I can return to after-work activities. Besides, I have to give Tsukasa cooking lessons all this week. That will be tiring enough."

"Then why don't you let me relax you before hand." He drove her home and gave her a bath and a massage and then left before Tsukasa showed up.

The next few days, Tsukasa came over and she had let him cook more of the meal without her input. The first day he didn't use enough water to cook the rice and most of the grains were half-cooked. They spat out the rice and threw it away. She also let him cook the meat. They cut into the chicken which was still bleeding. She made him put it back onto the stove to cook longer.

The second day he used too much water and the rice was sticky, mushy, and tasted like water. They spat out the rice again, although he did manage to cook the pork until it was well done. It was too done. It was charred through and through. She grabbed his hand.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To my restaurant to eat dinner and then to the grocery store to shop. I am running out of food for you to mess up. I've already lost enough weight as it is."

After they ate, she walked arm in arm with him to go grocery shopping as he talked about Makino. Then they returned home. Akira passed by in a limo while taking his current affair to Cherokee's restaurant. He smiled. _Those two look cozy_. Then he looked again. _Wait, wasn't that our sexy doctor and our great pig-headed leader? I wonder what that was about._

When they returned to her house, she saw evidence that Rui was there. So, she hurried and rushed Tsukasa out after he helped her put away the groceries.

"Go home and read my instructions on exactly how to cook the rice, and when and how to cook the meat. You are going to try one more time here, and I will oversee you and help you. My stomach can't take much more of your cooking the food the wrong way."

"If I haven't done it right it is because of your bad instructions not my bad cooking."

"Whatever Tsukasa, if you want Tsukushi to have to go to the hospital for food poisoning then fine. Cook the food without reviewing my instructions and don't ask me for any more help."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for your help." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Rui came out in a robe from the shower. "Where were you two?" He went over and kissed her on the lips.

"We went out to eat. He went from undercooking everything to overcooking everything. My stomach can only take so much. What are you doing here? You know we don't get enough sleep when you stay the night, and we both have work tomorrow."

He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck. "Don't worry about it. We need to get into a routine, like you said, where we try to get sleep when I spend the night. We managed to do it once before."

"That was when I was 17 and had a really rough day."

"Well, we need to try. I can't stand being away from you."

"Okay, I'll try. I miss you too."

"Good, now go get your bath and let's go to bed early." He hit her on the butt and pushed her toward the bedroom.

Two and a half hours later, they managed to get to sleep. She woke up well-rested and smiling. She fixed breakfast, they ate, and he dropped her off at work.

That evening, her doorbell rang 45 minutes early. "You sure are early today." She said as she opened the door. "Tsu … kushi." She hugged her and looked around to see if Tsukasa was any where near. "Come in. I'm glad but surprised to see you."

Tsukushi looked anxious as she came in and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced."

She looked at her and shook her head. "No, it's okay. Tsukushi, what's wrong?"

Tsukushi looked at her distraught. "It's Tsukasa. I think he is losing interest in me."

She shook her head. "I'm sure that is not true. What's happened? Why do you think that way? You guys looked so happy last week at the club."

Tsukushi nodded. "That's just it. Last week at the club is the last time I saw him. He told me he would be busy the next week working late. He made a date with me on Saturday. He said he had something special to discuss with me. You don't think he is tired of me and wants to break up with me?"

_Lord, this girl_. "Tsukushi, I bet it is just the opposite. I bet he wants to try to get closer to you. Don't worry about it. You know how Tsukasa is. Why don't you try calling him?"

She shook her head. "I did. That's not all. He said he would be working late at the office yesterday. I decided to prepare him a bento and surprise him. When I got there, he was not there. I asked his secretary, and she said that he had even left early."

_Crap_. "Maybe he had an emergency meeting with a client. You never know with businesses. Look Tsukushi, Tsukasa still checks on me every day, whether I like it or not. He talks about you constantly and how much in love with you he is. Trust me, please. Everything is okay. You'll see on Saturday. Everything will be just fine." Cherokee hugged her.

Tsukushi felt better. "You're probably right. I'm over thinking things as usual. Knowing him, he is probably preparing some big surprise for me. I'll be patient and wait."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Oh I meant to tell you. I really did like that cake from the dango shop. Did they ever get any more of the other one in?"

"Yes, but every time it comes in the shop, it is gone before I get a chance to taste it. I'd really like some, too."

_Good work Tsukasa. You must have ordered them all so that she couldn't have any until Saturday_. "Well, don't worry about it." She looked at the time. "You know what, why don't you and Susumu go to my restaurant tonight so that you don't have to cook? I'll call Rui and have him drop off Susumu there to meet you. I want you to cheer up and give you a night off of cooking. It's my treat although I can't come with you. I have a client coming over to work out some business. I'll call ahead and set everything up." _Plus, there is someone at the restaurant tonight that I would rather not see_.

Tsukushi agreed and Cherokee called the restaurant and then Rui.

"You owe me a favor for this." He told her.

"What do you want as payment and when do you want it?"

"I'll be by after Tsukasa leaves and tell you then."

"Looking forward to it." She hung up. You're all set. Rui should be on his way shortly with Susumu. Tsukushi don't worry about it."

She hurried Makino out of the door and walked her downstairs and not a moment too soon. She saw Tsukasa's car pull up around the corner.

What she didn't notice was Akira's car across the street. He came over to visit and ask about what he had seen yesterday. Then he saw her usher Makino out, and he also recognized Tsukasa's car pull up around the corner of her building. He decided to go to check on Makino instead since he saw that Tsukasa was there, and what he needed to discuss with Cherokee needed to be discussed in private.

Cherokee rushed upstairs to greet Tsukasa. She met him at the door.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been ringing your doorbell for five minutes." He fussed at her and looked at his watch.

"It hasn't even been that long. I bet that is the second time you rang my doorbell. Anyway, that was close. Tsukushi was just here. You have her worried that you are no longer interested in her and are going to break up with her. What did you do Tsukasa?"

"Nothing, I just told her that I had something very important to discuss with her on Saturday, but until then don't call me, don't text me, don't get in contact with me because I will be too busy for her."

She ushered him into the house and hit him on the back of the head. "Baka, no wonder she is worried. Why didn't you just tell her you had a lot of business to take care of and that you may not be able to make as much time as you would like for her?" She shook her head. "You know what? She came by your work last night, and your staff told her that you left early after you had told her you would be in the office until late. She probably thinks that you are seeing someone else. I swear you are going to make this girl leave you before you even get a chance to propose. Call her tonight and make it up to her."

"What should I say?"

"Tell her the truth that you have been missing her and that you are sorry for neglecting her and that you will make it up to her when you see her on Saturday. Now are you ready? I think for the rest of the week it would be safer if we cook at your house. I'll get Rui to drop me off there, and I'll wait for you. Or I'll drop by the office. We can discuss any other business associated with our partnership while we are at it."

"Won't you get in trouble with your uncle and Jiroh's brother for working after hours?"

"We won't tell them will we?" He nodded.

"Remind me to fire my staff, though." She nodded.

"Or at least reprimand them."

That night she let him cook the entire meal, but she watched his every step and guided him before he messed up anything. It turned out fairly well.

"See, I told you I didn't really need your help. I could do this with my eyes closed."

"If you cook with your eyes closed, you are likely to chop off some fingers and burn down the house." She smirked.

"Very funny." Then he looked thoughtful. "You know, it's been kind of nice having dinner with you every night. It reminds me of when Tsubaki was still here."

She smiled at him. "I agree. It has been nice, but if you didn't finally get the meal right I wouldn't be able to eat with you any more. Sempai says if I don't gain weight, he's going to put me on an IV to make sure that I get enough to eat. I have lost another couple of pounds eating your bad cooking."

"Shut up! I got it right this time didn't I?"

"Yes Tsukasa, you did very well this time. Tomorrow night, we'll do this again with you cooking and me overseeing. Very nice job on making sure that the dango ran out of her favorite dessert by the way so that she wouldn't taste any before Saturday." He smiled smugly. "Did you get her a dress, yet?" He looked sheepish. "Wait, you want me to do that for you too?"

"You are so good at designing stuff that looks good on her. Besides, I would really like to be surprised at how she looks that night."

"Fine, I'll also send over the crew to do her hair and make-up while I'm at it."

"That would be nice."

"Is there anything else that you would like me to do while I'm at it, your highness? Would you like me to propose to her for you since I'm doing almost everything else for you?"

"No, I'll handle that myself. You aren't doing everything. You are just helping me. It was my idea to propose and my idea to ask you what to do. It's not my fault I'm no good at this romantical sort of stuff. The only females that I know are you, Tsubaki, Shizuka, and my mother. You, Tsubaki, and Shizuka are the only ones I trust. You are the closest. So, I had to ask someone."

She smiled at the indirect compliments that he paid her. "Okay you're right. Let's get you two engaged then. I'll meet you at the office tomorrow after work, and we'll go to your place. Make sure that you have all the food that you need."

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira, Tsukushi, and Susumu dined in the private upstairs dining room in Cherokee's restaurant. 

"So, how is my favorite hard-working virgin doing these days?" Akira smiled at her.

"I thought Cherokee was your favorite?" She asked smiling.

"Naugh, I've known you longer. So you are still my favorite." _Besides Cherokee is no longer a virgin_. "Anyway, how are you these days?"

She was thoughtful. "I am fine. I just need to stop worrying about things so much and reading into things."

He leaned his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Tsukasa has been really busy with work this week, and he hasn't had time to talk to me. Then yesterday he was supposed to be working late, but he left early. So I was thinking that maybe he is losing interest in me and going to dump me." She sighed and put her head down. "Am I just being silly and paranoid?"

Akira smiled slowly. "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about. It took Tsukasa a long time to like someone, and he's totally and completely in love with you. I'm sure of that. It is probably nothing to worry about."

"That's what Cherokee said. She told me he probably had a client to go see or something else work-related that took him out of the office. I felt better after talking to her. She also told me that she would treat me to dinner here to cheer me up."

"Why didn't she come with you?"

"She said she had a client to see about some business."

Akira nodded. _Cherokee was seeing Tsukasa, and she saw him yesterday too. I wonder what they are hiding and why is she lying. I have to talk with her or him or both of them. __Maybe I should ask Soujiroh about it._ They finished dinner, and he gave them a ride home. Tsukushi felt much better about things, but now Akira was very suspicious.

* * *

**Back at Cherokee's**

Tsukasa had helped her clean up and then left. As soon as he left, Rui knocked on the door and came in. He pulled her to him and enveloped her in his arms.

"I thought Tsukasa would never leave."

She nodded. "He is really nervous about Saturday. He wants everything to be perfect. Did you get Susumu to the restaurant okay, and did you join them for dinner?"

"No, I wanted to take care of some things before I joined you for tonight. By the way, what was all of that about anyway?"

"Tsukushi is suspicious that Tsukasa is either cheating on her or going to dump her because that big idiot told her that he was too busy to be bothered with her until Saturday."

Rui smiled. "He should no better by now but so should Makino."

"Yeah, I've never seen a pair more suited for each other." He nodded, but was thinking _except for us_. "Anyway, could you drop me off at Tsukasa's office for the rest of the week? Tsukushi almost caught Tsukasa here. That's why I had to get you to drop Susumu off at the restaurant so that I could get her out of here and she wouldn't catch Tsukasa. But I thought I saw Akira's car across the street. He didn't stop by though."

Rui raised his eyebrows. "You know Akira met them at the restaurant, too. That's another reason that I decided not to stay."

"I wonder." _I hope this doesn't get awkward. Oh well, we should be okay at his house. His servants will announce anyone coming into the house_.

"Now about that favor you owe me." Rui picked her up and took her into the room.

The next day after work, Rui dropped her at the Doumyouji offices and promised to meet her at home later. She waited an hour for Tsukasa to finish his business. She stayed in his office with him reviewing her own business documents and their partnership.

Akira had talked with Soujiroh and asked for his opinion about what he had seen the previous two nights. Soujiroh suggested talking to Doumyouji himself since Tsukasa had trouble lying to anyone. He and Akira chose to go see him at the office that day. Soujiroh called him to make sure he was in the office.

"Tsukasa, do you mind if Akira and I stop by this afternoon at the office? We want to ask you about something."

"I'm really busy today guys. I have a business function to attend any way after work."

"Oh, okay." Soujiroh hung up and turned to Akira. They were right outside of his office. "He says he has a business function to attend tonight." Akira shrugged. Just then they saw Tsukasa coming out of the office with Cherokee and get in his car.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Didn't he say he had a business function to attend?" Akira asked.

"Yes."

"Then what is he doing with her?"

"They do have a partnership together that Tsukasa runs." Soujiroh said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but usually she invites us to her events as well." Akira noted.

"Let's follow them and see where they are headed."

"Okay." They followed them to Tsukasa's house and waited to see if they came out and attended another function or if other people showed up. Akira turned to Soujiroh. "So what do you think?"

"It's very suspicious, but we need to find out more before we jump to conclusions."

"Yes, but we were right last time about her and Rui." Akira mentioned.

"If something is going on, let's catch them in the act tomorrow." They agreed and left. They passed Rui on the way to pick her up but didn't notice his car. He noticed them, though.

He waited for Cherokee and kissed her on the cheek and gave Tsukasa a pat on the shoulder as he came in. "Rui, I could have dropped her at home, you know. You didn't have to leave your place, pick her up, drive her home and return to your place."

"It's okay. Besides, I wanted to taste your cooking Tsukasa. I've heard it's improved. I see the two playboys just left. So I suppose there is nothing left to eat."

They looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Akira and Soujiroh never came in." Then Tsukasa smirked. "But if you want some of my food, I'll give you some. It's perfect if I do say so myself." He was smug.

Cherokee rolled her eyes. "I'll fix you a plate. His food is coming along. I think I may gain back a pound or two by the end of the week of the weight I lost eating his cooking."

"Hey!" Tsukasa protested as Rui chuckled. He ate, and they left and went to bed early. Three hours later, they finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next day was the final test for Tsukasa. He made the meal without her direction. She was impressed. 

"That was absolutely delicious Tsukasa. I was a little worried at the beginning of the week, but you did fine. Now, I want to hear your proposal. You don't have to rehearse it. I just want to hear you speak from the heart."

He got down on one knee and took out the ring. "Makino, before I met you I was miserable, alone, and lonely. I had no joy in my life. I was in pain. That is why I used to bully people to take away some of the pain or rather to watch the pain of others that I inflicted on them. I enjoyed that." He smiled at that. She cleared her throat to get him back on track. "Since I have met you, I have no longer been in pain. I find joy in life. My joy is you. My life is you. I love you, and I can't picture my life without you. Makino Tsukushi will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Cherokee was so proud of Tsukasa. "Yes! Yes!" She cheered, jumped up and hugged Tsukasa. "That was absolutely perfect." He hugged her and swung her around. Just then they heard two people clear their throat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Akira asked.

Soujiroh looked at Cherokee accusingly. "You sure work quickly. You waste no time. First, you're sleeping with Rui, and now you are marrying Tsukasa?"

"What about Makino?" Akira asked as Tsukasa put Cherokee down, and they looked at the two playboys and then at each other.

"WHAT!!??" They both exclaimed at once. "I'm not marrying Tsukasa."

"And she's not sleeping with Rui." Cherokee looked away and tried not to look at Tsukasa. "What's wrong with you two guys? Where did you two get such ridiculous notions?"

They had followed Tsukasa and Cherokee from the office, and waited for a while before coming into the house. As they walked into the house, they came in just in time to hear Tsukasa practicing his proposal to Makino, and Cherokee exclaim 'yes' excitedly.

"We heard it with our own ears Tsukasa. You just asked her to marry you, and she said yes." Soujiroh looked at him angrily.

They both rolled their eyes. "If you two aren't two of the biggest idiots I've ever met. You jump to conclusions after hearing half of what is said. Tsukasa is planning to propose to Makino on Saturday. What you heard was him practicing his proposal with me. I take it you didn't hear him start off the sentence with Makino Tsukushi?"

Akira and Soujiroh now had their mouths opened and shook their heads. Akira snapped out of it and asked. "Wait, but what about you two sneaking around this week? I saw you and Tsukasa walking together holding hands looking cozy. The next day you lied to Makino about it, and I saw you get her out of your place before she saw Tsukasa. What have you two been doing that is so super secret you didn't want Makino to find out about it?"

"She was giving Tsukasa cooking lessons so that he could cook a special dish for Makino when he proposed." Rui walked in and sat down on a couch and put his feet up on a chair.

They stared at Rui and realization hit them. "Oh."

Cherokee smiled at Rui and went over to hug him and kiss him on the cheek to say thank you. She sat down in his lap. She had a sudden thought. "Please tell me you two jerks didn't go shooting off your mouth to Tsukushi about what you thought you saw. She was already beside herself with worry because this big jerk told her that he was too busy to be with her this week." She pointed her thumb at Tsukasa.

They both rubbed the backs of their necks looking sheepish and shook their head. "We're sorry buddy. We should have known that you were faithful to only Makino." Akira began.

"Yes and that you have no interest in good-looking girls with hot bodies like our sexy doctor here." Soujiroh threw in.

Tsukasa nodded and folded his arm. "Well, you two should no better. Hey, that was an insult." They all chuckled.

Then they turned to Cherokee. "And we are very sorry for thinking that you would ever betray a friend like that, especially since you worked so hard to get them together." Akira bowed and smiled at her.

"Yes, and for thinking that anyone like you would ever marry our curly-haired, hot-tempered, illiterate friend here." Soujiroh gave her a kiss on the hand. She laughed.

"Exactly." Tsukasa chimed in. "Wait, you just insulted me again. You should also apologize to her and Rui for thinking that they were sleeping together."

Everyone looked down and away from Tsukasa. "Right?" He looked at Cherokee. She glared at the two playboys. Tsukasa looked between Rui and Cherokee. "Don't tell me that you two are … ?"

She went over to Tsukasa and took his hand. "Tsukasa, you have to understand. I had always planned it this way that as soon as I turned 18, I would choose to be with someone in that way. The first time I was kidnapped I determined that I would choose when and with whom I was going to have that experience, and that is what I did. But it is more than that." She went over and sat down on Rui's lap again and placed her hand on his cheek. "Rui is special to me. We are together." Rui had his eyes closed. He opened them and smiled at Cherokee. "Anyway, don't tell Tsukushi about you know. You can tell her if you wish that Rui and I are together. She'll be happy for us. She has been trying to fix us up since the first date with Rui."

He nodded. "Well, I suppose no one other than the F4 would be good enough for you, and if you had to pick one, Rui is the perfect choice." She smiled at Tsukasa and went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, big brother. It means a lot to me."

"Well, is there any food left? I've got to taste Tsukasa's cooking." Soujiroh commented.

Cherokee served them all dinner.

"Tsukasa, this is good." Akira praised him.

"That was nice." Rui added.

"So this is what Tsukushi tastes like." Soujiroh commented. The other four glared at him and then all hit him in the back of the head one after another.

**

* * *

Finally Proposal Day**

Tsukushi still hadn't heard from Tsukasa that week so she began to worry again. Although he had called her that morning and told her that she should be receiving several surprises that day and that he was looking forward to their date, she still couldn't help but to worry.

The first thing she received was the dress. It was a lace fitted dress, with a white lycra body underneath it. The bottom and top of the dress was embroidered and had pearls within it. She also received a matching pearl choker, pearl drop earrings, and pearlized pumps. The note on the dress said 'Wear me tonight. Be ready by 6:15 p.m.'"

She really loved the dress but thought that he could be trying to buy her presents to soften the blow of the break up, or worse he could be tricking her into feeling really good just to break up with her unexpectedly. At 6:15 p.m. there were the three young make up artists that did her hair, nails and make up. They painted her nails in a soft pink pearl nail polish. They gave her just the slightest, softest tint of makeup. Then, they curled her hair in soft big curls so that her hair was wavy all over. To top it off they put a pearl barrette at the top of her head with a small pony tail. She looked gorgeous as usual. When she saw herself, she was amazed at the transformation. It put her in a more positive frame of mind. Exactly at 7:00 p.m. there was a knock at the door. A driver was at the door waiting for her. He presented her with a bouquet of one dozen long-stem roses. When she got into the limo, there was a bottle of champagne on ice with a glass next to it and a note that said, "Drink Me." She poured a glass and drank it. If she was going to be dumped, she wanted to be a little inebriated to dull the pain.

After two drinks, her mood began to lighten. Makino began to think that if this wasn't a break-up, this was a very romantic night. She saw that they had arrived at Tsukasa's house. The driver stopped in front of the garden and opened the door for her to get out. She was amazed at the garden. It was already a gorgeous setting with a fountain in the middle, but a trellis had been built in the shape of a heart and flowers and vines were intertwined all around it. Gold ribbon and lights were also intertwined in the wooden lattice work. In front of it was a small round table set. The tablecloth was a shiny gold material. Two places were set. The plates were ivory with gold rims. The utensils were gold. The napkins were an ivory color and were enclosed in gold napkin rings. There were gold drinking glasses for the wine with another bottle of wine chilling in front of the table.

As she walked up to the table, Tsukasa met her to escort her to her seat wearing a black tuxedo with gold accents. He stopped to stare at her. He wasn't disappointed in her outfit.

He bowed before her, took her by the hand and led her to her seat. She couldn't help but to smile although she still had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he was going to dump her. He poured her a glass of wine, and then he served dinner, beginning with a salad.

Cherokee had told him to serve salad first. She had come over to decorate, chop the vegetables and meat for him and made the salad. She had made a simple garden salad with chick peas and cashews. She had made a simple lemon, olive oil, vinaigrette dressing for the salad. She had chilled the salad plates and the glasses and set the table. She had left right before Tsukushi arrived.

As they began to eat dinner, Tsukasa kept staring at her. "You look really beautiful tonight Tsukushi." She smiled at his compliment and looked down.

He waited for her to compliment him too, but she was too busy enjoying her meal. Finally, he put down his fork and looked at her. "Well, aren't you going to say something about how I look?"

She looked up at him. "You look handsome as usual Doumyouji. Really, you are always bragging about your looks. So I figured you already knew that and didn't need confirmation from me." She hadn't meant to get angry or start an argument, but she felt that he had neglected her all week and that he owed her an apology. She thought the least he could do was to apologize first, and then she would compliment him on his effort. Besides that, if he was going to dump her, she didn't want to be nice to him.

After the salad, he went to get the main dish, and he layered it just like Cherokee had shown him. It was a very pretty colorful dish. Even Tsukushi was afraid to try it because it looked so appetizing. "Well, what are you waiting for? Taste it, and tell me what you think."

She began eating and before long she was savoring every bite. She couldn't believe that the beef dish was so good. He just smiled smugly as he watched her enjoy her meal. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"It's some sort of spicy beef and some other meat dish."

He grinned. "It's beef and octopus. Do you want to know what the dish is called?" He couldn't wait for her to nod. "It's called Doumyouji Tsukushi stir fry." She looked at him strangely.

"Huh?"

"It's your own special dish, and guess what? I made it myself. I cooked it all by myself just for you." He was grinning.

"Then why is your name on the dish first? If it is just for me why not name it Makino stir fry or just Tsukushi stir fry? Why does it have to have your name on it?" Instead of her being impressed that he had actually cooked a meal, and a very delicious dish at that, she was annoyed that something that was supposed to be for her only was associated with his name.

"It's because … Never mind, you'll find out soon enough." When they finished eating dinner, he brought in the dessert. He was really proud now because he knew that she had been wanting some all week. He confirmed this fact with Yuki.

She looked at the dessert and smiled. "Tsukasa, this is my favorite. I've been craving it all week. Thank you." She took a fork and began working on her dessert. She was rolling her eyes and thoroughly enjoying the food. Tsukasa was too nervous to eat dessert. He poured them a glass of wine, and then using a remote turned on some music.

"Tsukushi, I know that I've been neglecting you all week, but I had a good reason. I'm sorry about that. You know how I said that I had something really special to talk to you about." He took out the box and went over to her and bent down on one knee.

Tsukushi had finished her dessert and was now apprehensive. He must have gotten the dessert just to soften the blow. She put her head down and sighed. "Tsukasa, I think I know what's coming next. You don't have to say anything."

He took her hands in his and looked at her face. "Listen Tsukushi, being apart from you this whole week I realized something important. That I never want to be apart from you again as long as I live. All my life I was prepared to marry someone I didn't love for business purposes. I never imagined that I would find someone that I loved and that I would get to spend my life with them. Tsukushi from the day that you red tagged me and kicked me in the head I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Makino Tsukushi, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box and held it out to her.

Makino had only been half listening trying to prepare herself for him to break up with her. She shook her head. "No, Tsukasa. I won't let you go. I won't break up with you. We fought too hard to …" At that point she looked up at his face and then saw the ring.

All Tsukas heard was no. He was heartbroken. Then his hearing finally returned to hear her say 'I won't break up with you.'

At the same time they stopped and looked at each other and said. "Heh?" "You thought I wanted to break up with you?"

"You want me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? Do you think I would go through all of this trouble to dump you? Do you think my little sister would have helped me with everything if I was going to dump you? Do you think I'd spend everyday for a week practicing and learning to cook for you if I was going to dump you? Do you think that I would have bought all of the cakes that you like at the Dango shop just so you wouldn't get a piece until today if I didn't love you? Do you think I would have asked Cherokee to design a dress for you and send over her make-up people if something good wasn't going to come out of it? Do you think I would have had Cherokee over here decorating when she could have been resting or spending time with Rui if you didn't mean everything to me?" He finally took a breath, and he was looking at her angrily. But she was smiling at him with love in her eyes. "Wait, did you say yes."

"Yes Tsukasa, I'll marry you." She put on the ring and then went and hugged him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "And I'm sorry for doubting you again and for thinking that you wanted to break up with me." He kissed her again on the mouth.

"Shut up you pauper girl. You just made me the happiest man alive." He kissed her again and lifted her up in his arms. She responded kissing him furiously. They were both flush and breathless when they finally broke off the kiss, and he set her down again.

"So you really learned to cook for me? You had this dress designed for me, and you had this garden decorated and everything all for me?" She felt tears sting her eyes.

He spoke softly. "Of course, there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. That's why I couldn't be with you every night this week. I spent the time with Tsunee learning how to cook. You almost ruined the surprise when you showed up in the middle of the week at her house. She felt bad about kicking you out and leaving you in that state, but she was trying to make sure you didn't find out about the surprise until today. She even made me practice the proposal. It was funny too because when I was practicing Soujiroh and Akira walked in on the end of it and thought I had asked her to marry me."

Makino laughed at the two playboys antics. "Idiots, they should have known better. Cherokee would never do something like that. I should call her and thank her for all her help for making this the most perfect, romantic night for me." She took out her phone and begun to dial.

Tsukasa grabbed her hands and stopped her. "The night is not over yet. Besides, I thought I was the one who made it romantic for you. I've already taken care of thanking her for her help anyway." He took her by both hands and helped her up to dance with him for a while. She laid her head on his chest as they danced.

Finally, they sat down. "Now, about the wedding date, I want it to be as soon as possible. I don't want to wait until after you graduate. Tsunee's kidnapping taught me that I can't put off anything. I don't care if my mother wants to organize some big affair as long as I can marry you soon."

"Tsukasa, I don't want …"

"Yes, I know you don't want to get married until you complete law school, but I promise I will let you live however you want to live until you finish school. If you want to continue living in that little run-down place fine. At least let me pay for school until you finish. That's all I ask."

"Tsukasa, I don't mind … "

"I know you don't mind working 17 jobs to pay for school for you and your brother, and I know you don't mind living in that little cramped space that is smaller than my bathroom, but I would really like for you to live here with me."

"Tsukasa, I will not marry you if you don't listen to me right now!" She was standing and yelling at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just anxious."

"I was going to say that I agree with you. I don't want to wait either. Cherokee's kidnapping made me reevaluate. Also, I was going to say I don't mind moving in here with you. I'm okay if you want to pay for my tuition, but not for Susumu's. I'll take care of that. So, I'll agree to get married soon only if I can make most of the decisions myself and not have them made for me or forced upon me."

"Really?" She nodded. He hugged her again really tightly lifting her up. "You've made me so happy. By the way, Tsunee said to call her, and she already has plans drawn up, but they should be what you would like. So, when can we announce it and tell everyone?"

"Shouldn't we call Tsubaki, the F3, and your mother first?

"Everyone already knows, except for you and my mother."

"I'll let you tell her that later when I'm not here."

"Speaking of which, Tsukushi, would you spend the night with me?" Tsukushi's mouth dropped open and she sweat dropped.

"Tsukasa, I know we agreed to get married, but since we are getting married sooner than later can't we wait for that until our wedding night?"

"What are you thinking you perverted girl? I was talking about you sleeping in the room next to mine. I've already had it made up for you to sleep there. I can wait that long, just barely, but I can wait that long. I just want to wake up in the same house with you so that I know this was not all a dream."

"Tsukasa … " She kissed him again and later they had a very restful night in their respective rooms knowing that soon they would wake up in the same room together from then on.

* * *

When Cherokee had returned home, there were flowers everywhere from Tsukasa to thank her for her help. There were also about six cakes from the dango shop there. Apparently, all the cakes he ordered he had sent to her, except for the one he used for the proposal. There was a note on one of the cakes that read: "I'm sorry if my cooking caused you to lose weight. I sent over something that is sure to put the weight back on you. Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. Your big brother, "The Great Me." 

She smiled. "Rui, do you want some cake? I can't eat all of this by myself." He came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Does dessert come with it?" She turned into his arms.

"Of course."

* * *

(**A/N**) Did you really think a proposal between Tsukasa and Tsukushi would go smoothly and romantically without Tsukushi over thinking things? Of course not. Did you really think that they could keep anything secret from the playboys? No. However, it went well in the end. So the next chapter is called Island Getaway. Guess what is going to happen there? I'll try to update soon to let you know if you can't guess. 


	23. Chapter 23: Island Getaway

**Disclaimer**: You know what I own and don't by now. For those of you who have been waiting for Shigeru, here's the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Island Getaway**

The next morning, Tsukasa and Tsukushi had called everyone to let them know that they had gotten engaged and was given a 'congratulations' by everyone. When Tsukasa had called his mother, she had even asked to speak to Makino and told her congratulations. Tsukushi nearly dropped the phone from shock.

The last person they called was Cherokee because they knew that she would want to discuss the details of the wedding.

"The soonest I can have everything ready is in four weeks. We can have the wedding on one of my islands in the Caribbean. Is that enough time?" She asked Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was shocked. She couldn't believe that she could have a very nice wedding in a month.

"Come by my house this evening, and we'll discuss all of the details. I suggest though, that we don't tell anyone else other than those who already know about the wedding. Tsubaki, Shizuka,Rui, I and of course you two know. I suggest we just tell everyone else that you are engaged and as an engagement gift I decided to give you and your families and friends an island getaway vacation."

"What about Tsukasa's mother? She is not going to like the fact that we are getting married this soon without all of the business people involved."

"Don't worry. I know how to handle that."

They came over, and she had all of the plans laid out from the cake choices, the invitations, to the dresses, to who would be in the wedding to the reception and the menu. Tsukushi was impressed and amazed. Mostly Tsukushi just had to nod in agreement. She had planned everything exactly how Tsukushi would have chosen.

"You did all of this in two weeks?"

She shook her head. "No, when I first came here, I knew this was one of the things I had to do. So, I had this planned a long time ago based upon what I thought you guys liked and what I learned from being around you. Is everything to your liking?"

"It's everything I would have wanted." Tsukushi exclaimed. They turned to Tsukasa.

"To be honest, if I could have someone just tell me to say 'I do' right now, I would be happy." They scowled at him. "But this is definitely better than the social business event that my mother would have planned. I like it a lot."

"Okay good. Tsukushi, I need you to come downstairs with me so we can work on your wedding dress. We don't want the groom to see it."

* * *

Over the next four weeks, invitations were sent to come to an island get away and all of the arrangements were finalized. Tsukushi and Cherokee spent almost everyday together at some point. Rui spent most nights at Shone's house, except the nights when Tsukushi stayed, which was at least twice a week. 

"Shone, I expect that at least once a month for about a week, I can't come over, but this has been almost every other day for the past three weeks. By the way, you haven't had your monthly visitor yet have you?"

"Oh, I don't have monthly visits. I have quarterly visits. I use the latest birth control that limits those visits."

"Oh, so you mean you have to worry for three months whether or not you are pregnant instead of only four weeks."

"To be honest, I've never had to worry about that until now." She laughed. "Haven't we been really careful the whole time, though?" They both thought for a while.

"Yes." They both agreed.

Finally, the day came for the island get away. They were leaving on her private jet with all their friends and family and they were leaving five days before the wedding. Tsukasa and Tsukushi were nervous and excited as they got on the plane. "When are we going to tell everyone what we are really doing?" Tsukushi asked.

"When we are close to the island but before we land." Cherokee informed her.

The plane was full because Cherokee had sent everyone a ticket who was invited to meet them at her private air strip so that they could leave at the same time. She wanted to ensure that all of the wedding party made it to the island without a problem.

Since it was a private jet, everything was first class. Makino's parents and Yuki were amazed at the luxury of everything.

"Mama, we are so lucky to have a daughter like Tsukushi."

"Yes Papa we are. Not only did she land a rich husband, but she also landed a rich best friend. Papa, I'm so happy that I could cry."

"Me too, Mama. No more fishing village." A flood of tears poured from both her parents eyes. Tsukushi put her head down in shame. Cherokee tried her best not to laugh out loud. She felt bad for poor Tsukushi. Susumu was excited, but he also missed his girlfriend. So, he was texting her describing everything. Cherokee was at the head of the plane checking off all of the guests as they arrived on the plane. Shigeru was the last to arrive, and she came carrying a cart full of luggage. Cherokee greeted her.

"Shigeru, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you."

"I didn't know what to pack."

"So, you brought everything?"

"No, that is only a week's worth of clothes. I'll just have to buy something when I get there."

Cherokee just laughed at her and let the crew know that they could close the door.

Cherokee got in front of everyone and made an announcement.

"I want to thank you all for coming and welcome you. In case you don't know each other, please introduce yourselves to each other on the flight. For those who don't know me, I am Cherokee, etc etc Harrison McKenzie sensei. In the medical field, most people know me as S. Harry McK. This is my sempai, Nishikado sensei. So if any of you feel ill, please let us know. Also, I am the one who organized and arranged everything. So if you have any problems, please let me know. Now pay attention to the flight crew as they give you the important safety briefings."

As soon as she sat down, it hit her. Cherokee all of a sudden had a pounding headache. Rui had went over to talk to Shizuka while he waited for her to come back. As soon as she sat down, Rui came to sit next to her. He noticed that she wasn't looking too well.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head but smiled. "I just have a slight headache. It's probably from all of the excitement and stress of the planning. I'm probably just anxious for everything to turn out well."

He nodded. He brought her head to his chest and rubbed her temples.

Shizuka and Tsubaki were watching the couple and smiled. "I guess that will be the next wedding we attend." Tsubaki smiled.

"I hope so." Shizuka was happy.

"Hey, I'll be alright. Why don't you go back and keep Shizuka company? I still have a lot to do, and you two haven't seen each other in a while." _I see Shizuka looking over here happily. She must be glad to see Rui. Maybe, they aren't over. Maybe seeing him again and being at a wedding is bringing back old memories. If so, I don't want to get in the way_.

"I'm where I want to be right now. I'm not going anywhere, and you are going to rest until the plane gets to a cruising altitude, and the seatbelt sign goes off."

She smiled glad that he insisted. She really did enjoy the massage he was giving her temples.

Tsukushi was also watching the two of them smiling. _Could it be that Rui is happy at last?_ She nudged Tsukasa. "Look at those two. Do you suppose they will be the next ones to get married?" He looked at them.

"As long as he takes care of her and makes her happy, he has my blessing." He grabbed Tsukushi's hands. "I'm more concerned about making sure this marriage happens right now though." She nodded and then leaned on his shoulder to sleep.

Akira was sitting next to Shizuka, and Soujiroh was next to Yuki. Akira took Shizuka's hand and began rubbing it. "It's something about weddings that is so romantic."

She smiled at him. "Akira, I do believe you are flirting with me. What's the matter? Could your current girlfriend not get away from her commitments?"

"No, I knew you would be here, and I wanted to be free to spend some quality time with you. Besides, you are free to worry about yourself now that you paired up our autistic friend over there. That was nice work by the way."

"Yes, well you almost ruined it being so romantic when you took her out on a date. I heard all about it. I must admit that I was impressed."

"Really, how about letting me try to impress you when we get on the island?" She just smiled and pat his hand.

Soujiroh noticed Yuki gripping the seat rather tight as they ascended. He picked up her hand and placed his over hers. "If you are nervous or afraid, you can hold on to me. I don't mind." She looked at him.

"Thank you Nishikado san."

He shook his head. "Please call me Soujiroh. We are friends now and have been for some time." She nodded and smiled.

When the seatbelt sign went off, Cherokee shot up like a light. Rui had fallen asleep with his head leaning against hers. She moved him and gave him a pillow and then kissed his forehead before she got up. He grabbed her around the waist and placed her on his lap. Still with his eyes closed he asked. "Where do you think you are going?"

"The seatbelt sign is off. I have to take care of a few things."

"Take it easy, you know. I know you want everything to go well, but you are still recovering from what happened."

"It's been six weeks. I should be fine."

"How much of your weight have you gained back?"

"Now you sound like sempai."

"Hurry up and come back and sit down and rest. You already will have enough to do when we land. Just try to relax now. Besides, we need to find time to join the club."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What club?"

He smiled and whispered close to her ear. "The mile high club." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, okay. I'll hurry." She got up to go talk to Shigeru. "Hey Shigeru, I wanted to talk to you quickly. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Why do I look sick? Does something look wrong with me, sensei?" She stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyes open wide.

_Tsukasa is right. She really is a monkey girl._ Cherokee tried not to laugh. "No, I mean are you fine about the wedding. This is Tsukushi and Tsukasa's day. I know you love them both and know that they belong together, but I don't want you to be sad or think about how you should be marrying Tsukasa."

She put her head down and nodded. "I know. I've been thinking about that too."

"So you still think you are in love with Tsukasa?" Shigeru looked at her and thought for a while. "Because I don't really think you were ever in love with Tsukasa."

"How would you know?" Shigeru pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"Because you never really met Tsukasa before he met Tsukushi. The person you think you fell in love with is the person that he became after being with Makino. By the way, what is your description of your ideal man?"

"The opposite of me, someone who is quiet, nice, hard working, strong, steadfast, and can keep me calm. We don't need two high strung people. We'd never get along."

"That doesn't sound like Tsukasa at all."

Shigeru laughed. "No, you're right it doesn't."

"So how is it that after meeting him one night, you think you fell in love with someone who is not at all like your ideal man?"

Shigeru thought it over. "I guess it was just because he was cute and stubborn. I always thought that the person my parents married me off to would be old, homely, and humble and meek. I thought that the person would think that they were so lucky to marry me that they would let me have my way. So, when I met Tsukasa, he was the total opposite. I was excited."

"But was that enough to be in love? Was that enough to make a happy marriage?"

She shook her head. "I guess not." She cheered up and hugged Cherokee. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I thought being at this wedding would be bittersweet for me. I would be happy for my friends but also sad for myself because I lost Tsukasa. Thanks to you talking to me for five minutes you helped me realize that I never was truly in love with or knew Tsukasa. Now I can be totally happy for the two of them."

"It's because you catch on fast. I think that is also why you thought what you felt was love because you move fast and feel strongly. Why don't you go look for your ideal man? If you need help with convincing your parents, I'll gladly help you with that."

"I heard about you and about what you did. You're a crazier woman than I am."

"Coming from a monkey girl, I'll take that as a compliment." They both smiled and hugged. "But I meant what I said. If you need help, call on me."

She went to visit with Tsukushi and Tsukasa. "When we reach the halfway point, I suggest you formally ask your best man and maid of honor if they want to do it. You should also tell them why they are really here. There is a wedding planner and consultant on the flight. If they need help performing their functions, she'll talk to them." They nodded. She went back to her seat. Rui still had his eyes closed.

"Took you long enough. So when and where can we slip away to?"

"At the halfway point, Tsukushi and Tsukasa will ask you formally to be their best man. Then I will announce the wedding and give everyone their assignments and itineraries. They should be so busy with that, they will not have time to notice that we are gone. Besides that I will ask the coordinator to keep the maid of honor busy for an hour and a half while I keep the best man busy."

He put his arm back around her waist and laid her head down on his chest. "That sounds like a plan."

At the midway point, Tsukasa asked to speak to Rui, and Tsukushi asked to speak to Yuki. They asked them to be the best man and maid of honor respectively. As expected, Rui gave Tsukasa a nod and a smile. Yuki squealed in delight and Tsukushi had to tell her to calm down. Cherokee looked at both Tsukasa and Tsukushi, and they nodded at her.

Cherokee stood up and held up her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Uhm, excuse me everyone, the happy couple would like your attention for a minute. They have an announcement to make." Tsukasa and Tsukushi stood up and next to each other.

Tsukushi began. "The reason we are having this island get away is because" she paused and Tsukasa joined in with her, "we are getting married." They smiled and looked at each other as everyone, except for those who already knew, just stared blankly at them.

Finally Shigeru spoke up, rolling her eyes. "We already know that you silly people."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi looked puzzled. "Huh? You already knew that we were getting married this weekend on the island?"

At that everyone went into shock. "Heh? This weekend?" Then they all began cheering and clapping and congratulating them. Mama and Papa Makino began a new flood of tears. Cherokee laughed and then held up her hands to speak as Tsukasa and Tsukushi took their seats smiling.

"Okay, everyone settle down. If you are at all angry with them for not telling you sooner, don't be. Blame me. I suggested that they keep it a secret because we don't want the media to know. We don't want anyone to know because even Doumyouji's parents don't know yet." Everyone's mouth dropped at hearing this. "They come in three days and find out then. Also, since this is a really big event, we have to keep it silent. In fact, you can't tell anyone for a year." They all looked at her incredulously. "I'll explain why later, but that means that you can't tell even your friends, family, or girlfriends." She looked at Susumu who smiled weakly.

"Anyway, although the wedding has been planned, we still have a lot to do in a little time." A lady stood up with two other people, and they had an armful of electronic and personal planners. "This is Ryoko san, she is a wedding coordinator. She is passing out your itineraries, maps of the hotel, your room assignments, your choices for the menus, and any other information that you need. Everyone here is going to be a part of the wedding so you will have to get ready. When we get on the island, you will each be given your own personal assistant to make sure that you get to where you are supposed to go on time. They function as security personnel as well. So if necessary they will physically make sure you get to your appointments. Now, please everyone review all of the items that you have to do, and fill out all of the forms to help facilitate the process. Right now, I need for the best man and the maid of honor to come with me since they both have special duties to perform." Everyone else began talking and looking over all of their information while Rui and Yuki followed her.

They went behind a curtain to another part of the plane that held two separate offices. "Yuki, have you ever been a maid of honor before in a wedding?" Yuki shook her head.

"Well, Ryoko san is here to help you perform your duties. If you will follow her, she will help you." Yuki and Ryoko san went into one of the offices.

"Rui, if you come with me we'll go take care of some of your duties." They went into the other office and locked the door. She put her stuff down on the desk. "I told Ryoko san to keep her busy for an hour and a half. So that's how long we have."

Rui smiled at her as he took her in his arms to kiss her. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you planned it this way."

She smiled at him as she returned his kiss. "Who says I didn't?" An hour and a half later, they went to check on Yuki and Ryoko san. The four of them came back and returned to their seats. The cabin was still a buzz with excited chatter about the wedding.

* * *

When they finally landed, Cherokee once again stood up. "Okay everyone, we can't do everything at the same time. So you are all separated into four groups. Don't worry, the bride and groom get to do almost everything together and so do any other couples. The hotel is separated into three wings. All of the females will be on one side of the hotel, and all of the males will be on another side." She heard groans from several people. "The parents and any married couples will be in the wing between the males and females. I will have security stationed at the entrances in the wings so no sneaking to the other side." She directed her gaze toward Soujiroh and Akira. "Don't worry, we will have meals together. Also, you will have time to relax and enjoy yourselves in between your duties. After Tsukushi and Tsukasa get married and go on their honeymoon, you are welcome to stay up to two weeks. This is my island so we are the only ones here except for all of the staff and their family. Everything is free for you to use, with the exception of the gifts you purchase. As I call your name, I would like you to go with the hotel staff member assigned to you." 

She split them up into their groups. Rui waited for her. "Hey, why am I not grouped with you, and does that mean I can't visit you?"

"I have already taken care of all of my arrangements. All I need to do is to double check my fitting. I've gained a little weight back, but not enough to fit into my dress properly. Any way, I need you to take care of Tsukasa and make sure he stays away from Makino. Plus, why don't you visit with Shizuka? You haven't seen her for a while. We'll have plenty of time to be together after the wedding and when we get back." She kissed him and then pushed him toward his group.

She waited for everyone to get off to make sure they were all taken care of and had everything. As she got off the plane and walked toward the hotel, she swayed a little bit and felt dizzy as her headache returned. _It must be the flight, or the excitement, or the fact that I haven't eaten._ She was glad everyone was off the plane and no one had noticed. She was wrong. Three people had turned back to observe her just at the moment she swayed, Dr. Nishikado, Shizuka, and Rui.

Dr. Nishikado was the first to get to her. He put his arm around her waist and supported her. "I saw that. Have you been eating? Did you eat at all today? Have you drunk anything today? You need to go take it easy and rest, or I'll put you back on bed rest."

She pushed him away. "I'm fine. I'm just so busy that I forgot to eat. We have been in the air for a while. I'm probably just not used to walking on solid ground again. I'll be okay." She walked on ahead of him without problems.

Shizuka had pulled Rui back from interfering. "If there is something wrong, he's the best person to handle it. She'll only get angry at you if you interfere." Rui looked at Shizuka and nodded. Shizuka smiled at Rui and took his arm to keep him from running over to her. _I'll just have to talk to her and make sure she is okay. I knew she had been overdoing things since the kidnapping_. _Tsubaki and I will make sure that she gets some rest after the wedding_.

Everyone commented on the luxuriousness of the hotel. Just like her restaurant, there were cherry blossom patterns throughout the hotel.

Shigeru had a very strong handsome man as her personal planner. He easily managed all eight of her huge bags to the room. On the way, she ran into Cherokee walking with Dr. Nishikado. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I want to thank you for my personal assistant. He is cute and fine." She noticed Dr. Nishikado. "Is that your personal assistant? He's kind of cute too, but he reminds me of someone that I know."

Cherokee smiled as Dr. Nishikado frowned. "You could call him that." He cleared his throat. "I'm just kidding. This is Nishikado sempai, Soujiroh's older brother and my supervisor at the hospital."

"Oh, okay."

"And this is Okawahara Shigeru. Why don't you two get better acquainted?" She pushed them off together. He frowned as Shigeru grabbed his arm and walked him up to the elevator.

He turned back. "We have unfinished business to resolve McKenzie sensei. If you don't get something to eat in you, I will put you on bedrest even before the wedding."

"Okay, okay." She checked her watch and ran into the gift shop to get a meal replacement shake. They didn't have any cold so she took one that was at room temperature and drank it. Immediately her headache lifted, and she felt better. She went to go find Tsukasa and Tsukushi in the honeymoon suite. They were admiring the room. Everything in the room was heart-shaped including a Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the bathroom. And the view was perfect. It looked out over the beach and had some far-away mountains facing it. It faced the sunrise, and had a patio outside of the suite with French doors that opened inward. The doors were glass and had shear curtains to let sun light filter in during the day and moonlight at night.

"So, how do you like it? This is where you will be spending your wedding night. Most of your luggage will come in here. I wanted you to tour it ahead of time. For the time being you will be in separate suites on the men and women's side. Just so you know Tsukasa, Tsukushi's room is in between my room and Tsubaki's room and we have interlocking doors and keys to get into it. So no sneaking into the bride's room ahead of time." Tsukasa's grin turned into a frown.

Tsukushi put a hand on Tsukasa's cheek. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time together."

"That's true. If you look at your schedule, you actually have breakfast together in here the last two days before the wedding, although you don't get to spend the night in here."

She left them to check on the Makinos. They were busy taking the towels and the soaps and lotions. She knocked on the door and came in. They stopped and looked sheepish and hurried to close their suitcases. She smiled withholding her laughter.

"Hello Mama and Papa Makino, I hope that your suite is nice."

"Oh yes, it is lovely, very nice and comfortable."

"Susumu has a connecting suite to you guys. I know you want to check on him since he is one of the youngest people here."

They nodded. "Yes, thank you." Mama Makino came up and grabbed Cherokee's arm. "I hear that you are even younger than Susumu. I saw the pictures from the prom. You two make a lovely couple. I know he has a girlfriend right now, but that's just puppy love. I really think he has a crush on you. Well, it's like you are already apart of the family. So, why don't you consider Susumu?" Cherokee smiled, trying hard to hold in her laughter. Susumu had walked in to hear the last of it.

His face was beat red. "Mama, Papa, I told you I already have a girlfriend, and we are in love. McKenzie sensei is really nice and pretty, but she is also Hanazawa san's girlfriend. He is my boss. Please stop embarrassing me." He pouted. Cherokee went over to him and pat him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Susumu. Any way, you are expected at the restaurant now. I trust that your personal assistants are helpful and nice. If not, let me know, and I'll get you others. By the way Makino san, I would be glad to get you all new towels and robes that have not been used before to take home with you. I'll even have them embroider your name on them in gold before you leave if you would like." They smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Hai." They said together. She closed the door as she heard Susumu still fussing at them and Papa Makino talking about how big his allowance would be with two rich in-laws.

She finally bent over double lauging until her stomach hurt. It was at that point that a wave of nausea hit her. She quickly ran to her room, which was up two floors and around the corner to the right. She opened her door using a simple command and headed straight for the toilet. She made it just in time to empty all of the contents of her stomach. She felt better. She rinsed out her mouth, and grabbed a towel and wet it and wiped her face. When she went back into the bedroom, she froze at the door frightened. Rui was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Rui, I swear you are going to be the death of me. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I saw you tearing through the hotel, and I tried to call you. You were moving too fast. So I followed you here." He got up and walked over to her. "Are you okay? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just forgot to eat today. So I had a meal replacement shake, which is supposed to be drunk cold. They didn't have any cold so I drank it at room temperature, which always upsets my stomach. That is why I threw it back up. This usually happens."

He looked at her and then placed his arms around her waist and drug her to him. "Are you sure? I saw what happened to you as you got off the plane. You also look like you have lost a little more weight. You better be taking care of yourself, or I'll take care of you myself. Don't stress yourself out for the wedding. Do you think Tsukasa and Tsukushi will be happy to know that you fainted because you overdid it?"

She nodded and then looked at her watch and her schedule. "It's time for me to go eat right now. So that's where I'm going. I believe you are scheduled to eat with me. Are you coming?" She smiled, and he accompanied her toward the dining area. On the way out of the door, three security men showed up with a phone.

"Your uncle wants to talk to you. You missed the security check." She hit her head with her hand.

"I forgot." She took the phone. "Hi Uncle, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just forgot to eat this morning, and you know how I get."

"Is Rui there with you?"

"Yes."

"May I speak with him?" She handed the phone to Rui.

"Uncle wants to speak to you."

"Hello, Uncle."

"Rui, I know you try to take care of my niece, and you will tell me the truth. Is she doing okay?"

He turned to look at her and then turned away. "I don't know. She almost fainted when she got off the plane. When she drank something, she threw it back up. I'm taking her to lunch to eat right now." She glared at Rui.

"Thank you. That's what I thought. I'm on my way today instead of tomorrow." He hung up the phone and returned it to her security.

She grabbed his hand. "Come on so you can see me eat something." They went to the dining area, and she ate quickly. "Happy now?" He nodded. "Good, I'm not speaking to you anymore unless I have to." She walked off.

Shizuka and Tsubaki came just at that moment. "What's that all about?"

"She's mad because I told her uncle what happened." Rui had an emotionless expression on his face, but his eyes were sad.

"She'll get over it. Don't worry. You did the right thing." Shizuka comforted Rui.

* * *

The rest of the day, everyone spent discussing their meal choices with the chef for the rehearsal dinner and the reception, picking out and ordering gifts for the wedding and the shower, taking a tour of the hotel and taking dancing lessons for the first dance. Tsukasa and Tsukushi were given 15 mintues to eat a lone in the dining area before everyone came in to eat. 

They were served their meal together and were feeding each other. They smiled at each other. "I can't believe we are getting married in just four more days." Tsukushi smiled and held Tsukasa's hand.

He scoffed. "I can't believe that I have to wait four more days before you are all mine." He rubbed her face and then brought her to him for a kiss. She closed her eyes and reveled in his soft lips. When they parted, her smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong, Tsukushi?"

"I'm just nervous about telling your parents in two more days. Don't you think your mother will be angry?"

He rolled his eyes. "Probably, but it will be okay. We are here already, and we will go through with it whether or not she is happy. There is not much she can do about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. Didn't it work out when our time limit was up, and now we are getting married?"

"Yes, but that is because Cherokee went out of her way to help us."

"Yes, and she is here now, along with Tsubaki. They promised that they would both be there to support us when we tell them. Besides, Cherokee's plan to deal with mother is a good one. She'll agree to it, and my mother seems to have changed and softened a bit." Tsukushi nodded. Tsukasa tilted her chin up to give her a deep passionate kiss. They were so involved in the kiss that they didn't notice everyone else start to filter in the dining area.

Tsubaki came in and pushed them apart. "I would tell you two to get a room, but that is what we are trying to prevent until after you get married. I'll be watching you, Tsukasa, and you'll never know if I am sleeping in Tsukushi's room, too. So don't try anything." She shook her fist in his face.

Tsubaki sat down with Rui and Shizuka waiting for her meal to be served. They looked at Rui. "Are you not eating?"

"I already ate. I'm waiting for Shone. I want to make sure she eats."

They both smiled as Shone came to the table. "Diva." Tsubaki and Shizuka called at the same time. She came and kissed and greeted Tsubaki and Shizuka with a smile. She glared at Rui.

"Traitor." She sat down her planner and grabbed a muffin, some tea, and fruit. "I can't stay long. I'll just eat this as I go to check on some things. See you guys later." She was heading toward the door, when Dr. Nishikado spotted her. He was sitting with Shigeru and watched her get some snacks and leave. He got up and blocked her way. He motioned to her to sit and eat with them.

Tsubaki smiled. "Aw, is this your first fight?"

Rui nodded. "Don't worry, it will blow over soon. She can't ever stay angry at anyone for long." Shizuka assured him.

"What is it about?" Tsubaki asked.

He told them about her almost fainting and throwing up after drinking the shake and how he had told her uncle.

Tsubaki was worried. "I hope it isn't starting again."

"What do you mean?" Rui looked concerned.

They looked at Rui as Shizuka explained. "The last time she got kidnapped she was fine for about a month. Then she started remembering it, and it upset her. So, she threw herself into a project to keep herself busy so that she would forget all about it. Unfortunately, not only did she forget what happened, but she forgot to take care of herself. She would either forget to eat, forget to drink, or forget to sleep, not all on the same day. After about a week like that her body couldn't take it any more. She fainted and had to be hospitalized for a week. At the time she was at college, so no one was keeping track of her. This time, we are trying to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Tsubaki put a hand on Rui's arm. "You need to make sure to take care of her." He nodded. They all three looked at her as she hurriedly ate and then left.

"Hey Shizuku, I need to talk to you privately about something. When do you have free time?"

She checked her schedule. "Not until the day after tomorrow after lunch."

He nodded. "That will work." After dinner everyone met to review their schedules for the next day and make sure that they accomplished everything they were supposed to that day. Cherokee met with Ryoko and Yuki about the bridal shower, and then with Tsubaki about the bachelorette party. She made sure that everyone was ushered to bed before she went to bed.

Cherokee had trouble sleeping that night because she was upset over the fight she had with Rui. She wanted to call him, but thought she should let him sleep. She found that she was unable to sleep when he wasn't there.

* * *

So bright and early the next morning she woke up all of the ladies in the bridal party to go to breakfast early and get their fittings together. They had a lot of fun talking at breakfast about the guys. Tsubaki told many stories about how stubborn and petulant Tsukasa was as a child. Although Cherokee appeared okay, Tsubaki and Shizuku noticed how tired she looked and confronted her on the way to the dress shop. 

"Diva, did you sleep at all last night?" Shizuka asked her.

She shook her head. "Not much. I think I couldn't shut down because of all the things that are left to do."

"Is that all?" Tsubaki asked.

"And I was upset over the fight I had with Rui. I'll make up with him as soon as I see him."

They all tried on their dresses. Yuki's was a red strapless satin gown with a gold flower pinned in the middle of it and a split in the middle of the front of the dress. She had a matching gold sheer wrap and satin gold pumps. Her dress fit almost perfectly and only required a minimum amount of alterations.

Next Tsubaki came out in a gold dress that was off one shoulder on the left side and a red flower on the strap. It had a skewed hem line coming up to the knee on the right side of the dress and a matching sheer red wrap, and matching satin red pumps. Tsubaki's needed a slight alteration.

Next was Shizuka in a red off one should dress similar to Tsubaki's on the right side and the hem line skewed to the knee on the left side. She had a gold flower at the top of the strap and a matching gold wrap, with gold satin pumps. Her dress required no alterations.

Next was Shigeru with a gold halter dress and a split up the right side, a red flower at the waist, a red wrap, and matching satin red pumps. Her dress required more alterations in the bust area.

Finally, there was Cherokee in a red halter dress, a gold wrap and flower at the waist and gold satin pumps. Her split was on the left side of the dress, and her dress scooped down to her mid back in the back of the dress. Cherokee's required alterations everywhere with the exception of the hips and waist. She had lost enough weight that her dress had to be taken in in most sections.

Then Tsukushi came out in her wedding dress. It was a strapless fitted satin dress with a layer of shear material over it. It had a heart-shaped bustline that accentuated and pushed up her bust. It had a train at the back. On the shear part of the dress the weed pattern was beaded on the dress. She had a long veil connected to a tiara with real diamonds in it. They all gasped as they saw her and complimented her. The dress required slight alterations, but was gorgeous on her giving an hour glass figure. Just then, they heard Tsukasa's loud voice. He seemed to be getting near the dress shop.

He was shouting. "Where is she? I don't care what I agreed to. I'm not wearing a kimono during the reception. I'll do it next year maybe, but there is no way I'm wearing that."

Tsukushi panicked. "He may see me in the dress. It's bad luck. Please don't let him see me." She was trying to duck. The four women surrounded her as Tsubaki headed out of the shop toward her brother. She was ticked off.

"Tsukasa you idiot! What are you doing yelling and coming over here? Do you want to ruin the wedding? You are supposed to be on the other side of the hotel. Now get back over there." She charged after him and then lifted up her dress to her knees and kicked him in the head. The F3 came running around the corner at that point and began laughing at Tsukasa on the floor. Then they looked at Tsubaki's dress and whistled. "Get him up and take him back to the other side of the hotel. You idiots are supposed to be getting fit in one of the suites. What the hell are you doing over here?"

"He was fine until he saw the kimono that he was supposed to wear for the reception. He insisted on coming over here and telling Cherokee that he refused to wear it especially when the tailor began to measure certain parts of his body. We would have intercepted him, but you should have seen what he did to the tailor. We had to help the poor guy get all of the pins and the chalk out of where Tsukasa stuck it." Akira explained as they all shuddered thinking of what Tsukasa had done to the tailor.

Soujiroh and Akira helped Tsukasa up and back to where he was supposed to be. Rui turned to Tsubaki. "How is she?"

"I don't think she slept at all." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Can you go get her? Can I see her?" Tsubaki nodded.

A moment later, Shone came out wearing a halter pant suit. She had changed quickly and come to see what the commotion was. He looked at her.

"How are you?"

"Miserable." She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you did what you felt was right, and I shouldn't have been so angry. It's just that I was so stressed and probably hungry that I let it get the better of me. Can you forgive me?" She put her hand on his chest.

He smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. Come here." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Tsukushi, Tsubaki, and all the others were leaning out of the shop watching.

"Aaaugh." They all expressed together. Shone broke off the kiss smiling.

"I'll see you later." He kissed her hand as she was turning to go.

"You can count on it." She returned to the shop as they all teased her.

"That's enough, or I will make sure to give you the biggest Swedish masseur tomorrow at the spa." They all stopped laughing and changed clothes.

The rest of the day was spent going to the stylist to pick out hair styles, going to the dancing lesson again, picking up and wrapping the gifts they had picked out the day before, planning the shower and bachelorette and bachelor parties. Cherokee spent most of the day with Tsukasa and Tsukushi showing them where the reception and the wedding would be, showing them the decorations, flower arrangements, and the table centerpieces.

Right before dinner, Uncle Jin arrived. He had everything taken to his room and unpacked while he searched for his adopted daughter. He saw her heading to dinner.

He was amazed at how she looked. She looked tired and thin but still bright. He strode up to her and hugged her, picking her up with one arm to gage her weight.

"Uncle Jin!" She hugged him.

"Princess, you seem a little light."

"Just a little, but I gained most of it back in the hips and waist area."

"Hm." He looked at Tsubaki and Shizuka with one eyebrow raised. They shook their heads.

After dinner, her uncle asked for Dr. Nishikado, Tsubaki, Shizuka, and Rui to meet him in the infirmary. "Level with me everyone, how is she doing? Is she pushing herself? Has she been eating, drinking and sleeping?"

"Yesterday, she barely ate anything." Dr. Nishikado spoke first.

"She threw up what she drank at first, but she was able to keep her tea and other drinks in after that." Rui spoke next.

"I don't think she slept at all last night. She was too high strung and upset." Tsubaki spoke next.

"Upset?" He looked at everyone quizzically.

"We had a small disagreement." Rui mentioned.

Her uncle nodded. "Because of what you told me?" He nodded. "Did you make up, yet?" He smiled and nodded. "Okay, whatever we have to do, we need to make sure that she sleeps tonight. Any suggestions?"

Tsubaki spoke. "I have one, but it means that you will have to switch rooms with Rui and make sure that Tsukasa doesn't sneak out to visit Tsukushi." He nodded.

They agreed and left.

After her bath, Cherokee was just about to get in the bed when someone knocked on her door. She opened and there was Rui dressed for bed in his robe with a duffle bag. She raised her eyebrows.

"I was sent to make sure you rest." She nodded and let him in. They kissed as he picked her up and led her to the bed.

"We're only sleeping tonight. I'm exhausted." He nodded, and they undressed and got into bed. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep. They both slept soundly.

* * *

The next morning she woke up feeling sick again. She snuck out of bed, trying not to disturb Rui. She closed the door and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bathroom. Rui was behind her and held her hair and gave her a wet towel to wipe her face. 

"What's going on?"

"I ate too late last night."

"You ate later than this that week we spent together."

"Yes, but I also stayed up late."

"Whenever I eat late and go straight to bed, this is what happens."

He hugged her and helped her up.

That day they finalized all of their arrangements and went to the spa for a relaxing day. The rest of the guests arrived for the wedding including all of the wedding party's parents, Makiko, Kazuya and their parents. After lunch Cherokee was walking around the reception hall near the beach. She saw Rui and Shizuka walking arm in arm. She overheard Rui tell Shizuka that Shizuka made him the happiest man alive. Then she heard Shizuka tell him to that they need to shop for the engagement ring. She smiled. _I knew those two belonged together. _

So that evening, she was surprised to find Rui at her door. She didn't say anything about what she overheard she just smiled and let him in.

Tsukushi had a good day catching up with Kazuya and Makiko. Despite the good day she had had, she called Tsukasa in a panic. "Tsukasa, I'm scared about tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Tsukushi. We're getting married this weekend no matter what. Do you want me to come see you?"

"You can't Tsubaki is next to me."

"I'll figure out a way." Tsukasa looked out and over the balcony. He was on the third floor. He decided to take the bed sheets and try to slide down to the second floor balcony and jump from the second floor. He got down to the second floor and security was waiting for him. They escorted him back to his room. He called Tsukushi and told her again not to worry, it will go okay. She went to sleep trying to convince herself of that.

**(A/N)** I don't have much to add. The next chapter is called "Meet the Parents." Oh yeah, I didn't really like Sakurako so I didn't include her in here. I had hoped that this chapter and the next two chapters would be combined, but they are way too long. I won't go too much into the shower and parties because I want to get to the wedding.


	24. Chapter 24: Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HYD, but I'd love to see about getting a certain actor. Never mind, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Meet the Parents**

Everyone woke up that morning with an air of foreboding. Although the previous day had been spent relaxing at the spa and having a good time at the club that evening, everyone was on edge the next morning. Most of them did not get a good night's rest, with the exception of Tsukasa and Tsubaki.

Tsukasa slept well partially because of the sedative the security team had given him to keep him from trying to get to Tsukushi and partially because he determined that no one and nothing would keep him from marrying the woman that he loved. He was not the least bit worried. The sedative was necessary because Cherokee did not want anyone hurting Tsukasa nor did she want Tsukasa to hurt her security team. She had promised that they could stay and take vacations with their families at the island after the wedding was over.

Tsubaki wasn't worried either. She knew that the three of them together (Tsukasa, Cherokee and herself) were a force to be reckoned with that even her mother couldn't challenge.

The third of the trio was not fairing so well. Cherokee was in the bathroom yet again puking out her guts. This time she felt as though she was vomiting up everything she had eaten over the past week. Rui was sitting on the tub holding her hair and wiping her face with a wet towel. "Nervous stomach?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Why, you have faced Auntie before, and you were victorious?"

Once she completed the next round of emptying her stomach contents she was able to answer. "That was different. Last time I was defying her. That was easy. This time I am trying to please her. That is way more difficult. As we all know, she is one difficult lady to please. And I've never met Doumyouji's father, either." He nodded. She went through one more round and then got up off the floor to rinse out her mouth. She stood up too quickly and almost fainted. Rui was of course by her side with his arm around her to support her within a second. She leaned against him as he helped her to the sink. After she rinsed out her mouth, Rui carried her to the bed.

"You can put me down. I'm fine."

"You're going to have breakfast in bed this morning. You need a little more rest to face your day. No arguments." She had begun to open her mouth to protest but decided against it. He called room service and ordered tea and toast for her to eat and a full breakfast for him.

She was glad he had insisted. She felt infinitely better. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and changed into a sundress and sandals. She twisted the top of her hair and clipped it at the top and left the back part hanging down to her waist. "How do I look she asked?"

Rui smiled. "A million times better than while ago."

"I feel that way too thanks to you." She went and kissed him on the mouth. He put his arms around her waist and laid her down on top of him as he leaned back on the bed. She finally broke the kiss. "I have to go. I need to make sure that the bride is not messing up her manicure biting her nails or pulling out her hair." He nodded, kissed her one more time, and released her. He smiled as he watched her walk out.

_God, I love that girl._

* * *

She went into the dining area to find a nonchalant Tsukasa and a nervous Tsukushi eating her breakfast of mostly tea and toast. She came up to her and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's going to be just fine, Tsukushi. Calm down." 

Tsukushi was alternating between wringing her hands, twisting her hair and biting her lip. "I can't. I'm nervous. I've only met Doumyouji's father once, and I'm not sure if he genuinely likes me."

"I've never met him before, and I'm sure he does like you. I'm afraid of what he thinks of me, though. I was just as nervous as you were this morning. Believe me, but Rui helped calm me down. And you have Tsukasa to help you, plus me."

Tsubaki strode up. "And me. Don't worry, we'll face her together." They all nodded. Tsukushi felt a little better.

Even the staff was on edge and sensed the air of tension. Cherokee had arranged for the rest of the wedding party to be out on the beach enjoying some type of activity when Doumyouji Kaede arrived at noon. She had also arranged for her, Tsukushi, Tsukasa, Tsubaki, and Uncle Jin to have lunch with them in a private dining room area overlooking the beach.

When the plane touched down exactly at noon, they were all there to meet them. Cherokee went up to them first. "Auntie." She kissed Kaede on the cheek. She turned and bowed to Tsukasa's father. "Doumyouji san, welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He was a tall handsome man and very muscular. He looked like an older more mature version of Tsukasa with the same curly hair. Only the small amount of gray hair at the temples on the side hinted at his age. He looked down at her and looked her over, scrutinizing her carefully. She stood up straight with her brightest smile. "So this is the young lady that I have heard so much about, the one who wriled my Kaede to the point of frustration. For about two months you were the topic of our conversations. One month was spent cursing and threatening you. The other was praising and extolling your virtues. This tiny little creature who looks like I can snap her into two with one hand is the person who single-handedly challenged, defeated, and changed my Kaede. Well, I have only one thing to say to you young lady." He looked at her ominously.

"Welcome to the family." He smiled at her and lifted her up into a big bear hug. She laughed relieved and nodded as he put her down.

"Thank you, Uncle. I appreciate that, but I don't recommend you try to snap me into two. My security wouldn't allow that, and I'm not insignificant when it comes to protecting myself either." She smiled at him.

He looked surprised. Kaede smiled smugly. "Just what I would say." She looked at the others. "Well, aren't I going to get a greeting from the rest of the family?" Tsukasa and Tsubaki moved forward to greet their parents, but Tsukushi stood rooted to the ground. Tsukasa noticed her and went back to grab her hand.

Both Tsukasa and Tsubaki kissed their mother on the cheek and said, "hello Mother."

Tsukasa shook his father's hand, and Tsubaki kissed him on the cheek. "Father, long time no see."

He hugged his children. Kaede looked at Tsukushi with a half smile. "Child if you are going to join our family, you must learn the proper decorum to greet people." That snapped Tsukushi out of her nervous daze and kicked in her weed power. She was now angry at his mother for insulting her manners. She took Kaede's hand and bowed.

"Mother Doumyouji, it's nice to see you again and looking well." She went to Doumyouji's father and bowed as well. "Good day, Doumyouji san."

He looked at her. "Nonesense child, ignore my wife." He hugged her. "You are going to be my new daughter. I am not so formal as my wife. Please call me father." Tsukushi felt infused with power at the hug. She wasn't sure how he felt, and was quite worried at his reaction to meeting her again. She was now confident that she had his approval, and with everyone else behind her as well, she knew she could face Kaede triumphantly. Cherokee lead them to the private dining area where a beautiful formal setting was laid out with all of Kaede and her husband's favorite meal choices. They sat down to eat.

* * *

Rui and Shizuka had been watching the greeting discreetly from the side of the hotel. He smiled and relaxed when he saw Tsukasa's father greet Cherokee with a hug. 

"You didn't have to worry. She has that affect on everyone unless she purposely doesn't want them to like her. Did she ever tell you the story of how we first met?" Shizuka took his arm and walked with him along the beach. He shook his head.

"Well, it was about eight years ago now. I was in France for the summer, and I was dating this French model. He was considered to be the top teen model. He was pressuring me to sleep with him or he would break up with me. He told me that I really wasn't all that pretty I was just different from all the other girls. That is why he picked me. I should be grateful. Well I was feeling really low at that point, when this little girl came up to us. Can you imagine an unattractive Diva?"

Rui shook his head.

"I'll show you the picture. She had two crooked ponytails, big thick glasses, and crooked teeth. She was kind of cute, still. She shyly asked in a combination of English and broken French if she could take a picture because she had never seen anyone so gorgeous. Well Guilliam, thought she was talking to him and rudely told her she could get his picture by buying any teen magazine. She shook her head and apologized and said she was talking to me. I felt really good at that point. She said that I was so pretty that I should be a model. She said her uncle had an agency and was looking for someone like me."

"Guilliam told her he was a top model and her uncle would be lucky to get someone like him. She said guys that looked like him were pretty common here so he wouldn't be interested. He was angry. Then she asked if she could be in the picture with me, and I agreed. He asked what about him. She asked if he could take the picture for her. He walked off upset saying that we were both ugly and should pay for him to be in the picture anyway. So someone else took the picture."

"After he left, she began laughing and took off her disguise. She took her hair down, took out the false crooked teeth and the glasses. She was so beautiful. She spoke in fluent Japanese. She told me she had overhead us talking and him being rude. She ran and got the disguise so that he would see the difference in beauty and common looks. She gave me her uncle's card and told me to give him a call. She was so sweet that I spent the rest of the time with her. We became inseparable, even though she was so much younger than I was. At the time, I didn't want to model. We exchanged information and agreed to meet in Paris again."

"After she left, she sent me a dress that would be from their new fashion line as gratitude for letting her accompany me everywhere. It was gorgeous, so I called her uncle and talked to him. That's when I found out that she had designed the dress just for me, and that she had talked her uncle into making a fashion company after meeting me. I also found out that she was in France to get over her parent's death. Her uncle was taking her on a year-long trip traveling the world. She was looking for a project to do to honor her parents and after meeting me she decided to open a fashion design business and use the money from the sales to build orphanages. I was amazed when he told me that she was only ten and had thought up everything on her own. After that, I decided to become a model for their agency to help her accomplish her goals."

Rui was amazed. "So she helped you even though she was grieving over her parents?"

"Yes, she said helping me helped her get over her grief."

"Did that guy, your boyfriend, ever get to see how she really looked?"

"Yes, I took her to a party at a club, and he was there. He actually tried to hit on her. She asked if he recognized her, and he said no. She told him he would never recognize true beauty, and he didn't deserve to be around it. That's when I came up and told him who she was. He was angry and felt like a fool. That was the highlight of my trip besides meeting her."

Rui smiled. "That's why I love her."

(**A/N**) This little piece of history is actually important for upcoming chapters.

* * *

After they had finished their meal, Kaede looked at the children. "Well, what is it? You all came to greet me, and then served us our favorite foods. You must have gone through a lot of trouble to find all of this out, which means that you either have something to tell me or ask me." 

"I don't need your permission for anything." Tsukasa hit his fist on the table. Tsukushi elbowed him in the ribs, and Tsubaki and Cherokee hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch! Alright, alright, I'll do it right. Mother, father, since I was young I have known that my marriage would be more of a business arrangement than of me being able to choose to marry someone that I love and that my wedding would be more of a social business function, a media circus, than an expression of love for my wife. However, since I have been fortunate enough to be allowed to choose and marry the woman that I love, I would also like my wedding to be a private affair to express my love for my bride."

"I'm listening. So exactly when are you proposing to have this private affair and who is invited?"

"In two days and only those who are on the island."

Doumyouji Kaede stood up angered and slammed her fist down on the table. "Absolutely not, Tsukasa! You've seen first hand what resulted when you uttered a few careless words that time. How do you think our business partners will feel not being invited to the heir to the Doumyouji empire's wedding? Don't you think that they will feel slighted and that will affect our business? Your wedding is supposed to be the social event of the season although your bride is just some commoner." Tsubaki, Tsukasa, and Tsukushi were livid at that point. Cherokee was about to intervene, when Doumyouji's father stepped in. He put a hand on his wife's arm.

"Now Kaede, let's give our son a chance to speak. I'm sure there is more. Son, go ahead. I'm sure there is more."

Tsukasa continued calmly but with steel in his voice. "Yes mother, I've taken all that into consideration. So what I propose is that we get married this weekend and keep the wedding a secret for a year. If anyone asks, it was a private family engagement party. Next year on our first anniversary we will have a public ceremony that you plan. We'll attend all engagement parties and whatever activities that we have to throughout the year. All of the guests have already signed waivers that they will keep it a secret under penalty of law. These have been notarized and copies are being sent to our office and Kamenashi san's office. It is all legal." Cherokee went over and handed her an envelope full of signed waivers. She opened and began to read them. She looked at Cherokee.

"I suppose this is your doing?" Cherokee shrugged and smiled.

"I suppose I have no other choice than to agree?" She looked at Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

"I'm going to marry her no matter what, whether you like it or not." Tsukasa was determined.

"I suppose I have to attend this sham of a wedding?" Tsukasa began to get up to go toward his mother. Tsubaki held him back.

"If not, you'll miss a great ceremony. You'll be bored in your room. There are no planes that will come to or leave the island until the day after their wedding. I won't allow any planes to land on or near my island either. So unless you can swim, you're stuck her for a while. And if you choose to stay in your room, then …" Cherokee whispered in her ear.

"You wouldn't dare?" Kaede looked at the young lady shocked. Cherokee just smiled at her. "Very well, I'll agree to your proposal and attend the wedding." She waved her hand in the air at Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

Tsukushi hugged Tsukasa, and they all smiled relieved. Cherokee kissed Kaede on the cheek. "Thank you, Auntie. I suspect that you want to review all of the plans so you have my full attention for the remainder of the day."

Kaede was flustered at receiving such affection, and she waved her away. "Yes, but not at the moment. I need to have a private word with my two children and your uncle right now. If you two will excuse yourselves."

Cherokee nodded and took Tsukushi's hand and led her out of the room. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they left. "I think that went rather well, don't you?"

She nodded. "I'm just glad that is over. What did you tell her by the way when you whispered in her ear?"

Cherokee shook her head and smiled. "That's just between the two of us."

* * *

**Back in the Dining Room **

"Is it my imagination or has that child gotten even thinner in the past six weeks? You all are supposed to be watching over her and making sure that she is okay. If you can't handle it, send her to New York. I'll make sure that she is healthy."

They were all shocked for a second that Doumyouji Kaede was discussing Cherokee's health and not the wedding.

"We are, Mother. She is doing better than she was last time."

"You'd just love to get her to New York and running the business with you wouldn't you?" Tsukasa hissed.

"Last time?" Everyone except Kamenashi san raised their eyebrows. At that point Jin Woo told them the story of what had occurred last time.

"And you all let her plan this wedding knowing that this may occur?" Kaede was upset.

"You've tried stopping her when she is determined. How successful were you?" Tsubaki asked her mother.

Kaede sniffed. "Hm, well I would have made sure to take on more of the responsibility myself."

"Well, you are here now. So why don't you?" Tsubaki challenged her mother.

"I certainly will." Kaede left to find Cherokee and review all of the plans. They went through all of them and she sniffed as she reviewed everything. Secretly, she thought she had done an excellent job putting it all together. When she saw her dress, she couldn't help but to express her approval. It was a long ivory gown. It was covered by a shear material and the top along with the sleeves were shear with nothing underneath it. It had a shear scarf that went across her neck and draped down her back. She also had a matching hat. Her delight when she tried it on was evident in her eyes.

"It's designed strictly for you Auntie." Kaede finally gave her her approval.

"It's an adequate job considering the time you had to plan it." Cherokee rolled her eyes knowing that was high praise from her. The fear, tension, and apprehension that had been knotting up in the pit of her stomach finally untangled relieving the nausea she had felt over the past few days.

Tsubaki and Jin Woo left to speak to Dr. Nishikado, and Tsukasa stayed in the room with his father silently.

His father smiled at him. "Son, I am proud of you. You seem to be doing well for yourself. You've picked a lovely wife, and you handled yourself well with your mother. I'm glad that I am here to witness this."

Tsukasa scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't need your approval either. I'm surprised that you are here. You never bother to come to anything else, not my birthday parties, not my graduation, not anything else."

"Son, I'm always there for you, whether I am there physically or not. I don't like those big showy events that your mother organizes. I prefer small intimate gatherings in settings like these. Besides if I attended your functions, people would be distracted trying to talk to me about business instead of focusing on celebrating your achievements. That's why I don't attend."

"Why do you let her do it then?"

"Because I love your mother, and I couldn't stop her if I wanted to. Son, I think we really need to have a long chat." They talked for most of the afternoon.

* * *

Now that one worry had been resolved, Tsukushi had another one to deal with. She needed to get a gift for Tsukasa to present on their wedding night. She knew that Cherokee or Tsubaki or anyone else would gladly help her buy something for him, or Cherokee would charge it to the store as part of her gift, but her weed instincts would not let her. She wanted to buy something for Tsukasa with money that she earned personally. She found the perfect gift but knew that there was no way she could afford it. It was a silver and gold pocket watch with vines decorating the front. The watch opened up to reveal a dark blue background with a diamond at the top where the 12 would be. It held a space for a picture. It had a place to attach a chain to wear around the neck or chain it to a pocket. They would even engrave it within a day, just enough time to get it back for the wedding. She looked at it longingly and sighed. There was no way she could earn 1 million yen in even six months time. 

Cherokee had seen her in the gift shop and knew exactly what Tsukushi was doing. She put in a call to her Uncle Jin. Within five minutes, her uncle showed up and talked to Tsukushi.

"So Makino san, how are you doing? Is it all moving too fast for you or are you enjoying yourself?"

Tsukushi looked at the man startled from her thoughts. She reflected for a moment. "It is both. It is moving fast, but I am enjoying it. I wish things would slow down so that I have a moment to savour everything happening, with the exception of that lunch, that is." They both chuckled.

"Listen, I have something to give you, or I should say something that I owe you, that you earned." He pulled out a check and handed it to her.

She looked at the check and the amount and gasped. "I don't understand. How did I earn this?"

"By modeling of course."

"Modeling? When did I model anything? What did I model?"

"Oh, the dresses that my daughter designed for you. Every time you attended one of our functions wearing it, we would get numerous requests for that design. She would redesign the dress for them putting it in a different color and without the weed pattern. Your clothes are quite profitable and in demand. But of course my daughter made sure that you had the original version and that it was different from anything she gave those who ordered it."

Tsukushi shook her head. "Isn't this too much?"

He laughed. "You don't understand. She charges about half that amount per dress, especially if it is custom-designed. Trust me. We earned ten times that amount at least in profits. Please accept it. We probably need to come to an agreement on exactly how much we should pay you for modeling and sign a contract. When you come back from your honeymoon, please stop by my office. Did you decide on what you were doing and where you were going by the way?"

"Yes, we are taking a four week cruise. Two weeks we will spend in the Caribbean, and two weeks we will spend in Southern Europe. I'm so excited. I've never been to any of the exotic places before. I can't wait to see everything and take pictures."

He smiled. "Well, make sure that you enjoy yourself." He patted her on the shoulder and left her alone. When he was around the corner, he called his daughter. "Mission accomplished. I still think we should have given her more than two million yen, though."

"She wouldn't have accepted it then. She also would have thought that she was being given charity to buy the gift for Tsukasa. It is better this way. When she signs a contract, you can give her the remainder of what she has earned as a signing bonus."

With that Tsukushi went and bought the gift for Tsukasa and had the initials "D T" engraved on the watch. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw the watch. She went to get ready for the bridal shower.

**

* * *

Bridal Shower**

Instead of dinner, the ladies were having a bridal shower for Tsukushi. They were served dinner in one of the banquet rooms. The room was decorated with lilies, a banner that read "Congratulations", and bells everywhere. It was elegantly decorated. Instead of a banquet setting with tables and chairs, it was in a living room setting with sofas and chairs and staff to serve them. Even Doumyouji Kaede was in attendance.

The dinner consisted of the beef and octopus dish that Tsukasa had learned to cook for Tsukushi. Everyone was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the dish. Tsukushi asked Cherokee to tell them the story of Tsukasa's cooking lessons. They were all in tears when she finished the story. Even Kaede had a smile on her face imagining her son in the kitchen.

After dinner, they all gave their gifts, which consisted of mostly household items for the bathroom, the kitchen, and the dining room. Shigeru gave her a one million yen gift certificate to spend on her honeymoon. When it was time for Kaede to give her gift, she stood up and made a speech. "Since this is a Doumyouji tradition, I will continue it. This broach has been handed down to all of the women marrying into the Doumyouji family. Therefore, I pass it on to you tonight. You will wear it when you get married and take pictures. However, as per our agreement, you will return it after the wedding for me to present it to you again when you and Tsukasa have the formal public ceremony."

Everyone clapped at the Victorian ivory broach that she presented to Tsukushi in a felt jewelry box. Tsukushi was touched despite the commanding tone in which the speech was made. After Tsukushi cut the cake, Kaede left. Once she had left, everyone brought out another set of gifts.

"I thought she would never leave." Tsubaki commented.

Tsukushi looked shocked. "What is all this?"

Tsubaki and Shizuka smiled. "Well, we knew that Tsukasa's mother would be in attendance so we couldn't give you the "other gifts." The other gifts consisted of quite a few sets of sexy and racy lingerie, including high heels, garter belts, and underwear.

"Okay, you have to try it on over the clothes that you are wearing right now so we can take a picture of you in it, and we will get them developed and put them in a book for Tsukasa to view on your wedding night." Shigeru had out a camera and was grinning from ear to ear.

"You have to give him some really sexy poses too." Tsubaki suggested. Tsukushi tried the clothes on and gave some really sexy poses, cheered on by the other ladies. They all had suggestions for poses.

Tsukasa had thought it was past the time for the shower to be finished, he wanted to spend as much time with Tsukushi as possible since the next day he would barely have a chance to at all. He and the other F4 members were looking for the location of the shower.

"Tsukasa, I don't think the ladies will appreciate you interrupting their party." Akira warned him.

"I don't care. I want to see my bride, and they have monopolized enough of her time already."

They were walking around on the second floor trying to find the room in which the ladies were located when they heard women's voices oohing, aahing, and cheering. Tsukasa strode toward the voices. As he came in Tsukushi was a wearing a short French maid's outfit over her clothes, complete with a garter belt and high heels. She had a feather duster in her hand, and she was licking her lips and leaning over something pretending to dust.

"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa stared, smiled weakly, and fainted right after they snapped the picture of Tsukushi. The F3 strode in just in time to see Tsukasa stare and faint. They smiled staring at Tsukushi.

"You perverts, get out of here. What are you doing crashing the shower anyway?" Tsukushi covered her clothes with her arms and turned bright red. Soujiroh and Akira kept giving her lecherous looks. Rui went to go help Tsukasa to his feet. The other ladies in attendance doubled over laughing.

"It was your husband-to-be's idea. He has been pining for you and asked us to help him look for you to spend some quality time together before tomorrow." Akira explained. They kept staring at her.

"I can see why now. If I had known this is what you ladies got up to at a shower, I would have crashed a lot sooner." Soujiroh winked at Tsukushi. Tsukushi ran to go change out of the current outfit.

Tsubaki finally recovered enough to take charge. "You three get him out of here. Tell him he'll just have to wait until we're done. That stupid idiot will ruin the surprise if he doesn't stay away." She got a cup of water and threw it on Tsukasa and bent down to talk to him. "Tsukasa you jerk, don't you ever crash a ladies' event again. I should knock you out again."

Tsukasa looked at her without seeing. "Tsubaki, when did we get a sexy new maid?" He was still dazed and confused. The other two helped him up and walked him out of the room. They closed the door behind them.

Tsukushi called out, "Is it safe to come out?"

Cherokee knew better. "Wait for it." Soujiroh came back in and looked around.

"Tsukasa thought he left something behind." Tsubaki gave him a glaring, threatening look, and he left.

"Okay, you can come out now." Cherokee called. Tsukushi finished posing and taking pictures. They all left to go to the club or to get ready for bed.

* * *

Tsukushi went to find Tsukasa. He was in his room. 

She knocked on the door and came in. He stared at her picturing her the way he saw her before. She turned bright red. "Let's get married tomorrow." He embraced her.

"Tsukasa, it's only one more day after that."

"I can't wait another day Tsukushi. Let's get married tonight." He turned her face to his and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was melting with his kiss and when he moved from her lips to her neck she felt her resolve weakening.

"Tsukasa," she whispered breathlessly, which only added fuel to the fire that was engulfing his body. "W wait, please." She said weakly.

"Mm, Tsukushi, please, I don't think I can wait." He returned to kissing her mouth entangling his tongue with hers. As he broke the kiss, she whimpered and having lost all sense of anything else but the feeling that he was giving her right then, she drew him back in to initiate a kiss. Whenever Tsuskushi took initiative, it caused Tsukasa to respond more fervently as he was doing. He slowly reclined on the bed bringing Tsukushi with him lying on top of him.

At that point, the door burst open with a loud thump. Tsukasa and Tsukushi looked up at the door startled. Tsubaki had kicked in the door looking for Tsukushi. Cherokee had made sure that several people had access to open Tsukasa and Tsukushi's room just in case of such an emergency existed.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" He and Tsukushi both flushed, sat up on the bed, and separated.

"I came to save my sister-in-law from my perverted brother and to save her for her wedding night, which is TWO days from now." She shouted at him and then kicked him in the face. She grabbed Tsukushi's hand and led her out of the room. She turned as she left. "And don't even think of coming to her room. I'll be in there, and you'll have company tonight anyway. Boys!" Two burly security guards piled into the room as they left.

"Stupid, idiotic, big bully sister keeping me away from my bride-to-be." Tsukasa huffed and folded his arms sitting on the bed.

As she walked with Tsubaki, Tsukushi was embarrassed that she had caught them in an awkward position. Tsubaki looked at her and noticed that she was flushing. "Don't worry. I'm glad to see the two of you in that kind of embrace. It is expected. I'd be worried if that hadn't happened after Tsukasa saw you. We're here to make sure that you don't have any regrets before your wedding night, though. Tomorrow we'll be so busy being entertained, you won't have time to think about it." Tsukushi hadn't noticed the tone in Tsubaki's voice.

* * *

After the bridal shower, Cherokee's uncle met her and led her to the infirmary. Dr. Nishikado was waiting for her to give her a checkup and check all of her vitals. She checked out okay, but she had lost another 2 pounds from being there. 

"If you lose any more weight, I am seriously going to put you on an IV. You are down 22 pounds from when you started. Your body can't keep up with this weight loss." Dr. Nishikado looked at her concerned.

"It's true that I have been nervous and tense these past few days causing me to have a nervous stomach and not be able to keep any food inside of me. Things have calmed down so I should be fine, now."

He nodded. "Fine, I want you back in here the day after the wedding to be weighed again or else. Please eat as much as you can as often as you can."

She nodded and left to return to her room. Rui was already there waiting for her with some tea and a piece of cake. "I suppose they told you that I need to gain weight as well."

He held up a cup. "This is to enjoy after we have dessert."

"I've already had cake today. I don't think I really want another piece."

He smiled at her. "Who said I was talking about having the cake?" Two hours later they had the cake and the tea and a very restful night.

**

* * *

The Day Before the Wedding**

The next morning Cherokee woke up without the intense feeling to empty her stomach contents in the nearest facility. She was glad it had finally passed. She knew Rui had been sent there to watch her and to report anything. She was grateful that he wouldn't have anything to report this morning.

Rui was relieved, too. He was told both by her uncle and by Dr. Nishikado to report any time that she was sick. He feared that if he did, they would severly restrict her activities. That meant that he would have less time to spend with her, and he didn't want that. Even though he was very concerned for her health, he trusted that she knew what to do for her health and that she would take care of herself. It was he who had become dependant upon her.

Rui thought back to the 1st night they had spent apart after the argument. Since she was losing weight, it was easy to see the affects that the stress of a sleepless night had on her body. On the other hand, no one had noticed that morning that Rui had a similar tired expression from the same lack of sleep. When they made up, he was so relieved that he had slept during all of his free time. When her uncle and the others had insisted that he sleep in her room, he was overjoyed. He couldn't be happier. He needed her unlike he had needed any other person before, not even Shizuka. With that thought, he got up to begin his day with a smile.

Tsukushi was more anxious and nervous than ever before. It was one more day until the wedding, and she wasn't sure if she could face Tsubaki or Tsukasa. She knew Tsubaki would not bring up the incident, but it still didn't make her any more comfortable knowing that she had witnessed her and Tsukasa's intimate moment. She was bright red simply thinking about the incident.

On the other hand after having such an intimate moment with Tsukasa, she wasn't sure that she could trust herself alone with Tsukasa. She was also embarrassed that she had lost her resolve and given in to passion so close to the wedding. She wasn't sure how Tsukasa would act either knowing that she had been willing to give in and had even initiated the behavior on the previous night.

Tsukasa was excited. He was sure that if Tsubaki had not interrupted them, he and Makino would have taken their relationship to the ultimate level. She had responded and even initiated the contact. He was encouraged because he knew that if she responded like that the previous night, she was sure to be responsive on their wedding night.

Then it struck him, the consequences of their actions had they been allowed to continue. He wanted their wedding night to be absolutely precious, special, and memorable, a night that they would cherish and hold as sacred. Had they been allowed to continue with last night's efforts, then they wouldn't be able to cherish their wedding night as their 'first time' together. Makino would probably regret it and wouldn't be as happy on their first night as a married couple. He couldn't allow that. Then he smiled slightly thankful to his sister for not allowing them to ruin their wedding night by previewing activities ahead of time. Tsukasa strode to breakfast that morning determined not to let temptation and passion overcome them again. He would just have to put Makino in that outfit out of his mind, which was now more difficult since trying not to think about it conjured up the images over and over again.

Neither of them had anything to worry about because they had so many activities that day, they barely had a moment alone. The first of the day was spent getting their hair done. The women had their hair put up, and the men had theirs cut and styled.

Cherokee's hair was so long that it wouldn't all stay up. It reminded her of her date with Soujiroh, and then she broke out into fits of laughter. As she told them about the time her hair fell in the tea and Soujiroh had to help her wash her hair, they all broke out into much needed laughter to ease their nervousness. They had to settle for pinning the middle of her hair into a French roll, and letting the back hang down, and then curling her bangs into little curls framing one side of her face.

Everyone had to get a manicure and pedicure after that. They had their final fittings for the wedding. Cherokee's dress had to be taken in in the waist this time about an inch. Lunch was staggered throughout the day so that people could drop in after their various appointments to eat. Tsukasa and Tsukushi were unable to eat lunch together. Instead, Tsukushi ate with Tsukasa's father. She was still just a bit nervous, eating with him.

"Young lady, I want you to know that if you ever need any help in dealing with my stubborn son. You can come to me."

She bowed her head grateful for the invitation. "Thank you." She felt a little emboldened and had to ask him a question. "Uhm, may I ask you why is it that you weren't around for Tsukasa when he was younger?"

"It is the rite of passage for every Doumyouji male. They have to be alone to struggle during the most formidable years of their life and find their way and their path. It is to prepare them for the business world because often they will be alone to make a decision that affects tens of thousands of people's lives. They have to be able to bear the burden of that responsibility and their decisions alone. So, during their youth, they have to know what it is like to bear burdens alone and figure out a way." He had a scowl on his face.

"You don't think it would be better to have someone there to guide them so that they make a wise decision and that they know that they are not alone?"

He was thoughtful for a moment. "Seeing the enmity between Tsukasa and his mom and I, and also seeing how much you have helped him grow as a person and support him, I am beginning to rethink that." He smiled one of Tsukasa's heartbraking smiles. "However seeing that he has done well for himself and knowing that he has you by his side, I'm very encouraged. You are a fine young lady and more than fit for my son, despite what my wife may have thought." He whispered the last part to her, and they chuckled. She finally felt at ease.

After lunch, Tsukushi went to pick up Tsukasa's gift. The initials came out well. She was so enthusiastic. She couldn't wait to give it to him. On the inside of the watch she had an inscription. "_To the man that I want to share the rest of my life with, Tsukasa. With love, Tsukushi._" She smiled enthusiastically.

An hour later, the wedding party went into one of the halls to practice for the wedding. When the wedding coordinator asked everyone to line up, of course the men lined up by who they chose to be with. Soujiroh was next to Yuki, Tsubaki's husband was next to her, Akira was next to Shizuka, Rui was next to Shone, and Susumu had no choice but to line up next to Shigeru. The wedding coordinator sighed as she realigned everyone correctly, pairing Rui and Yuki, Susumu and Tsubaki, Tsubaki's husband and Shizuka, Akira and Shigeru, and Soujiroh and Cherokee.

Of the guys, Soujiroh was the only one still pleased with his pairing.

When they first began practice, the wedding coordinator was strongly considering redoing the pairings. It was the combination of Tsubaki with her confident stride and Susumu being a gangly, awkward teenager that did not mesh. He would keep his head down and concentrate on keeping time with the music, which of course meant that he wasn't watching where he was going. More than a few times he bumped into people, chairs, and anything else in the way. Tsubaki tried to lead him which made things worse. When he wasn't looking at his feet, he tripped over them, especially as Tsubaki drug him along with her confident stride. They were not the only pair with problems.

Shigeru, with her boundless energy would not keep time with the music and ended up dragging Akira. Twice he had to run to catch up with her. She would just drag him and walk or bounce up the aisle. The wedding party was supposed to stagger their entrance instead of coming down the aisle one at a time.

At one point there was a whole melee of almost everyone in the wedding party when Susumu tripped and fell against Yuki. Rui caught her, but at the same time Shizuka and Tsubaki's husband had just reached them. Unfortunately it was one of those times that Shigeru had bounded up to them bouncing down the aisle. When she reached the front she had turned back to pull Akira and hadn't noticed that Shizuka had stopped early to avoid being entangled with Tsubaki. So she bumped into Shizuka, which caused her to lose her balance, and fall into Tsubaki's husband who tripped over a felled Susumu and fell into Rui who had been holding up Yuki. All in all, everyone was on the floor except for Soujiroh and Shone. They were in the back bent over double laughing with everyone else in the room, except the wedding coordinator. She was having a migraine.

Finally, Soujiroh and Shone danced up to the other couples showing their sure footing and their perfect coordination. With that, the wedding coordinator switched Susumu with Akira, hoping that the possibly putting the two most awkward people together would result in them being able to make it down the aisle without a problem.

After that, the wedding rehearsal went relatively smoothly. They were all starved by the time they arrived at the rehearsal dinner. They had a nice time together laughing and talking excitedly about the wedding and how much they were enjoying the island. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were just staring at each other engrossed thinking about the upcoming nuptials.

After the dinner, the parents retired while the wedding party and other guests separated to go to the bachelor and bachelorette party.

**

* * *

At the Bachelor Party**

Although Rui had organized the party, Soujiroh and Akira had chosen the entertainment. The point of the evening was to hang together like old times in the Eitoku days. Rui had chosen one of the suites. They had food, plenty of alcohol, a pool table, card table, and wide screen TV. They were also supposed to each provide Tsukasa with tips for the wedding night. Rui felt sure that being on Shone's island there was no way that the two playboys could come up with any objectionable "entertainment." That is why when they asked to provide the entertainment, he didn't object. However, he should have never doubted in their ability to find the entertainment or entice one of the island staff to provide the entertainment. So, when there was a knock on the door and a young lady claiming to be room service called through the door, he should have been more wary.

The young lady came in wearing a trench coat, stiletto pumps and had a portable CD player in hand. Soujiroh and Akira ushered her in and Rui just placed his head in his hands and shook his head. Tsukasa wasn't the least bit pleased that is until she took off the trench coat and was wearing a French maid outfit similar to the one Tsukushi had worn the night before. That put all new images of Tsukushi in his head and his determination waivered. Kazuya almost fainted at the sight of the young lady. Soujiroh and Akira held Tsukasa down while the young lady performed. When she came over to give him a lap dance, he was furious and got up causing her to fall on her bottom on the floor. He was headed toward the door. Soujiroh helped the young lady up while Tsubaki's husband and Rui blocked the door.

"Where are you going Tsukasa?" Rui asked.

"To find my bride, this is not my idea of entertainment." Rui nodded, but held Tsukasa back.

"I know. I didn't plan on this either." He glared at Soujiroh and Akira behind Tsukasa. "But you can't go there tonight. Tsukushi will be disappointed if you see her tonight." He calmed down and nodded remembering his resolve until Soujiroh spoke.

"Besides, she want be thinking of you since she has her own type of entertainment. Right now she's probably getting a lap dance." Tsukasa's eyes opened wide, and he rushed toward the door. It took five of them to hold him down. The exotic dancer had a pair of handcuffs and gladly put them on Tsukasa to handcuff him to the bed frame. She made sure that they were tight to pay him back for making her fall on the floor. They plied him with drinks to get him to calm down. Finally they were able to get him to go to sleep.

They left him asleep on the bed and went back to playing games. Soujiroh and Akira entertained themselves with the exotic dancer. They all spent the night in the suite after the dancer left.

Rui wanted to strangle the two playboys, but opted for punching them both. "What were you thinking? You know how Tsukasa is. Why you hired the dancer and then told Tsukasa that Tsukushi had similar entertainment is beyond me."

"But he liked the French maid outfit, I thought he wouldn't mind. I know I enjoyed it." Soujiroh defended himself.

"Besides that part is true. Shigeru found someone to entertain them." Rui sighed and shook his head. He went to go find a place to sleep.

At the Bachelorette party, the ladies first entertained themselves with going through Tsukushi's pictures and determining what order to put them in for Tsukasa's photo album. They were all served drinks with the exception of Cherokee. She was too young to drink. So she had all non-alcoholic drinks and probably was the only one sober at the end of the party.

Halfway through the party, someone knocked on the door with room service. Shigeru opened the door, brought in the dancer and turned on some music. Tsukushi, Yuki, and Makiko were shy at first and blushed. Tsubaki, Shizuka, and Shigeru all danced with the man and provided him with money. Cherokee sat at the bar and just watched, laughing. She thought the dancer looked vaguely familiar with blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't place him. He noticed her watching him and motioned for her to come over. She shook her head. He came over and danced in front of her. She just looked bored, rolled her eyes, and folded her arms in front of her chest. He returned to the other ladies.

Eventually, Yuki and Makiko got up to dance with the man, too. Shigeru paid him to give Tsukushi a lap dance, but she was too embarrassed. She turned bright red and got up and ran away. Cherokee ran after her, calmed her down and brought her back. She made the others promise not to make her get a lap dance. They thanked him, paid him, and he left.

They all returned to their rooms and fell asleep. Or actually, Cherokee helped them all stumble to their rooms and fall in their beds. She helped them get undressed and into bed. Finally, she returned to her room. All of the wedding party slept soundly, except for Cherokee. She slept for about six hours, and then woke up to finalize all of the arrangements and wake up the wedding party for it was finally the day they had all looked forward to with anticipation. It was the wedding day.

* * *

(**A/N**) Sorry it is taking me so long to update now. Trying to figure out how to write Doumyouji's father was difficult. The more people I add, the more difficult it is for me to write and make sure that it is well written and entertaining and keep them into character. Also, I have some chapters pictured in my mind very well. Others, I have to think about for a while. So, please review. It is your reviews that help me revise my chapters and make them entertaining. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The wedding will be a relatively short chapter. It should also be a happy one. After that, it becomes quite unhappy again. 


	25. Chapter 25: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango, but I am thoroughly enjoying writing this fic. I hope you are enjoying it too.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Wedding**

Cherokee showered, ate breakfast quickly, checked on everything and then went and woke up the respective wedding party members as she knew she would have to do. She had all of the ladies eat breakfast together. Most of them had slight dull headaches and were a little nauseated. Cherokee wanted to laugh at them. She saw to it that they went to get their makeup done and their hair retouched. Hers still looked the same. After making sure that they were in progress, she went to check on the parents to make sure that they had everything they needed.

Then she went to find the males. They were still not awake yet except for Rui, surprisingly, He opened the door. He smiled and then gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too, although I was busy escorting the ladies to their rooms."

"Well, it was better than trying to hold Tsukasa down. We finally had to handcuff him." He told her about the rest of the night.

She laughed. "Wake up the others. I'll send up breakfast and your clothes as soon as I wake up sleeping ugly in there." She went into see Tsukasa handcuffed to the bed and curled up with a pillow moaning Tsukushi's name. She jumped on the bed next to Tsukasa and opened his eye lids. "Oh big brother, wake up."

He closed his eyes and turned over. "Not now, I'm sleeping. I don't want to get up. Now go away, and leave me alone."

She sat up and teased him. "Okay, if you don't want to get married today, I'll go tell Tsukushi."

His eyes flew open and he shot up. "It's today? It's finally today? We are getting married today? Where are my clothes? I need a shower. Where's Rui? Does he have the ring? Where is Tsukushi? Is she ready? Am I late?" He moved to get up off the bed and was held back by the handcuffs. "What the hell?" Then he remembered what had happened the evening before. "Where are they?" He hissed referring to Soujiroh and Akira. "I'll kill them."

"Calm down, they were just trying to make sure that you had a good time."

Then he remembered again. He grabbed Cherokee's arm. "Did Tsukushi have the same type of entertainment?"

Cherokee considered for a second how to respond. "Yes, but she ran out, and I had to calm her down to bring her back into the party." She wouldn't dare tell him about the attempted "lap dance."

He was relieved. "Can you get me out of these? I need to get ready."

She nodded. She called the F3. "Hey, do any of you have the key to the handcuffs?"

They looked at each other, and then looked around.

Cherokee couldn't believe it, She was livid. "Don't tell me you idiots forgot to get the keys to the handcuffs from the dancer last night before she left?"

"I think we idiots forgot to get the keys from the dancer last night." Akira looked sheepish.

Tsukasa stood up and tried to reach for Akira. Fortunately, he was restrained by the handcuffs or Akira would have had a nasty bruise for the wedding.

"Okay calm down, everyone, Tsukasa. Soujiroh, you and Akira get in touch with the dancer. She can't have gone far on an island. Meanwhile everyone needs to eat and get dressed. We still have several hours left before the wedding. I'll send up breakfast. You guys need to shower and shave and get the stylist to touch up your hair. I'll check up on everyone else, and I need to get dressed. Call me and keep me posted." They nodded.

She made the calls to send the men some food and someone to ensure that the men received their clothes. She went back to check on the ladies. Most of them had eaten, showered, gotten their hairstyles touched up, and were getting their make up done. Ryoko san, the wedding coordinator, looked vexed at Cherokee.

"There you are. We need to do your make up and begin getting you dressed." She took Cherokee's items sfrom her hand and ushered her to sit down to get her make up done.

When she finished getting dressed, she left the room discreetly to call Rui. "Hey Rui, how is it going? Did the idiots find the dancer?"

He debated for a second and then decided what to tell her. "I think I'll let the idiots tell you themselves."

Cherokee did not like the sound of that, and it was confirmed as Soujiroh finally got on the phone. He and Akira had been debating on which one of them should tell her, and they were passing the phone back and forth between them. "Uhm Cheyenne, listen, I found the girl's phone number and called her, but she is out on an all day boat trip. She used the money that she earned to hire a boat to take her and her friends out for the day."

For a second, Cherokee envisioned hanging Soujiroh and Akira over a shark tank by their hands with a candle burning the rope, but then she channeled her anger into finding a solution. She spoke with deadly calm. "Okay, is there anyone who could get the key and bring it to us, or is there anyway we could get the key from her?"

Soujiroh swallowed knowing that the calm demeanor in her voice masked the anger that she was feeling. "We asked that, and she has the key with her."

Cherokee took a deep breath in and then let it out and continued calmly. "So there is no way to get the key to the handcuffs. I see. Okay, let me see if I can find maintenance so that they can cut off the handcuffs and maybe someone can pick the lock. In the meanwhile, make sure that you guys look perfect for the wedding. We only have an hour and a half left. We need to hurry because I don't want to have to tell the bride that her fiance' is currently handcuffed to a bed, and that we may have to have the wedding in a suite instead of outside on the beach. Do you?" She shouted at the last part and hung up the phone.

Shigeru had burst out of the door looking for Cherokee and overhead the end of the conversation. She wanted to laugh picturing a red-faced Doumyouji Tsukasa handcuffed to a bed, but she saw her new friend upset and wanted to help. Cherokee hadn't noticed her until she hung up the phone and turned around to see her there. "You do know that most of those novelty handcuffs are interchangeable right? I'll call our dancer friend from last night and see if he has a key." She grabbed Cherokee's phone, pulled out a card, and began dialing. Cherokee wanted to protest but was too late.

"Hey sexy, do you remember me from last night? I was the one who hired you."

"Yes, I remember you and everyone else from the party. How are you? Were you and your friends satisfied?"

Shigeru gushed. "Yes very. Listen, do you happen to have a pair of handcuffs like you would use in your act?"

"Yes, why? Does someone want a private act that is a little racier than last night?"

"Ooh, you do that. Hm, that sounds interesting." Cherokee glared at Shigeru, reminding her of the urgency. "Oh, no, we just need the key. How far are you away? Do you have it, and how soon can you get here?"

"I'm still in the hotel. I stay here. I was one of the people hired for the wedding and will continue to vacation here after that."

"Oh great, can you meet us on the 4th floor, near the banquet room suite where we were last night?"

"Sure, I just have to get dressed. It will take me just 15 minutes."

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." They hung up. Shigeru smiled. "There you go. Problem all fixed."

Cherokee hugged her. "Thank you, Shigeru. You are the lifesaver."

"No problem. To thank me you can tell me what happened at the bachelor party last night that led to this." She was smiling intrigued. She laughed as Cherokee told her what happened.

By the time she finished the story, they had arrived at the banquet room and had a few minutes to spare. Sure enough, he came up swinging the handcuffs and gave them the key. He looked the pair of them up and down and whistled. He lingered on Cherokee much longer and focused on her lips.

"You two sure make a lovely pair. How about we all get together after the wedding and have a drink?"

Shigeru responded right away enthusiastically grabbing Cherokee's arm. "We'd love to."

Cherokee shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't drink. I'm not old enough yet."

"Well, how about you just join me for a drink as a way of saying thank you for letting you borrow my keys?"

Cherokee sighed and smiled. "Okay, I'll buy you a drink. How about that?"

He held out his hand. "Deal."

"Deal." She took it to shake his hand. Instead he turned her hand over to the back and bent down to kiss it. "I'm Marques by the way. May I know the lovely young lady's name?"

She took her hand back quickly. "I'm Cherokee. It's a pleasure to meet you. I really appreciate this, but if you excuse me, I have to hurry and get this to the person who needs this, or this wedding will not take place." She untwined her arm from Shigeru's and rushed off.

Shigeru curtsied and held out her hand with a smile. "I'm Shigeru by the way."

He took it and kissed it. "I already know. You introduced yourself to me when you hired me, but it is still a pleasure. If you will excuse me, I need to get some rest from last night's activities. Look forward to seeing you this evening." He gave her a smile and left.

Shigeru watched his broad shoulders and nice muscular build walk off, and she smiled. Then she remembered that she had wanted to join Cherokee and ran off to see if she could catch up with her to no avail.

* * *

Cherokee had wanted to escape. She was sure she had never met him before although he looked vaguely familiar. When he kissed her hand and the way he looked at her sent a chill up her spine. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust him or like him at all. She put that thought out of her head as she quickly made her way to the guys' suite and knocked on the door. 

Susumu let her in and just stared at her as he saw her in her bride's maid dress. She was glad to see that he was fully dressed. Soujiroh called out to Susumu. "Who's at the door?"

Susumu couldn't move or find his voice. He tried to answer, but his lips moved with no sound. Soujiroh finally came out to see who was at the door, and he just stared at her too. Then he smiled and came toward her. "How did I get so lucky to escort the prettiest bride's maid down the aisle?" He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her waist as he led her into the bedroom where a very stressed Tsukasa was sitting on the bed.

"I bet you would say that to any of the others as well, but don't think I'm still not angry with you. Thanks to your antics, I now have to buy a certain male dancer a drink after the wedding today."

Tsukasa looked up at her dejected as she came over to him. She pat him on the arm. "Don't worry. If this works, you'll be dressed and ready in enough time." His eyes brightened. She ordered Soujiroh. "Go get the bath ready for Tsukasa." She put the key in, twisted it and freed Tsukasa. He was so relieved. He got up and hugged her immediately.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You need to thank Shigeru and a certain male dancer." He looked at her puzzled. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You need to hustle to get dressed so that you don't keep your bride waiting." He nodded and rushed into the shower. By this time, the others had come into the room and each had paused and stared at her.

Her uncle was the first to come over to her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Baby girl, you look absolutely gorgeous. You are so grown up it makes me want to cry." She stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Uncle, this isn't my wedding remember? I need you guys to hurry and help Tsukasa get dressed." He nodded.

Akira had stopped at the door also when he saw her, and he went over to her and kissed her on the cheeks. "You are breath-taking." She just smiled at him and returned his kiss.

Kazuya came in, had nose bleed and almost fainted. "Pretty," he stated weakly. Soujiroh came and caught him. Susumu got him a handkerchief to keep him from getting his clothes dirty.

"Please someone get him some water. If you're like this with me, how are you going to act when you see the bride?" Cherokee laughed. Her uncle attended to Kazuya.

Rui was the last to come into the room, carrying Tsukasa's clothes. He was transfixed and dropped Tsukasa's clothes as soon as he saw her. He just stared at her and couldn't move or breathe for a moment. She turned to look at him, and she smiled. She rushed over to get Tsukasa's clothes from him and kissed him on the lips. "You're going to mess up his clothes. You look very handsome by the way."

It was as if the touch of her lips had breathed air into his lungs. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and hugged her from behind, breathing in her scent. "You look perfect. I wish I was walking you down the aisle." He whispered into her hair. "Or better yet, that your uncle was walking you down the aisle to meet me." She turned around to look into his eyes and saw that he was really serious.

For a second, she felt the same way, but she shook her head and shook off the feeling. She swallowed and smiled. "Let me lay out Tsukasa's clothes for him and then leave for him to finish getting dressed." Rui reluctantly released her. "Tell him he only has 45 minutes left to get dressed and get down to the beach." She laid out his clothes and then hurried out of the room to get her bearings.

She took a deep breath in and out and then went to check on the bride. Tsukushi was dressed, and her hair had been braided and wrapped around in a circle on top of her head to hold the tiara attached to her veil. She was so beautiful she looked like a princess. Cherokee smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are so beautiful, lady." Cherokee told her as Tsuabaki was pinning the Doumyouji broach on Tsukushi. Both Mama Makino and Doumyouji Kaede walked in to check on Tsukushi at that moment. Her mother gasped. She wanted to cry at how beautiful her daughter looked. Even Doumyouji Kaede had a slight smile.

"I'd like to speak with my future daughter-in-law alone if everyone doesn't mind." It was more of a command than a request.

Cherokee, Tsukushi, Tsubaki, and Mama Makino all felt uneasy but left the room anyway. When they shut the door, Kaede stood next to her and without looking at her she began. "Young lady, I'm going to give you an early wedding present."

Tsukushi turned to look at her surprised. "You're not who I would have picked for my son as you and everyone well knows. Your background is less than desirable. You are not a 'refined' lady that knows how to handle herself in every situation. However, my son chose you, and you seem to make him happy. You seem to have changed him. Despite what others may think, I do care about my son's happiness. For that reason, and that reason alone, I approve of you." Tsukushi gasped and turned to stare at the lady. Tsukushi stood up and hugged the woman.

"Mother Doumyouji, thank you."

"You just make sure that you keep making him happy because if you break his heart, I will crush you like the weed that you are. That's all." She unhinged herself from Tsukushi's embrace and left.

Tsukushi was defiant, but also glad_. She approved of me, with a threat. She still approved of me. I can't wait to become Tsukasa's._ The other three returned and asked after her welfare.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked her. Tsukushi nodded. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to tell me that as long as I made her son happy, then she would approve of me."

Their mouths all dropped, and their eyes opened wide. Cherokee was the first to smile. "Well, then let's go get you married." She held out her arm.

* * *

The men were all lined up inside the door, with the exception of Tsukasa who was at the altar waiting. He had showered and dressed in record time and ran down to the pavilion where they were going to be married. The music began and Doumyouji's parents were the first to go down the aisle. Then Kamenashi san escorted Mama Makino down the aisle to sit on the bride's side. Rui escorted Yuki down the aisle, followed by Tsubaki and her husband. Shizuka and Akira were next. Everyone was nervous when Susumu and Shigeru walked down the aisle. They all held their breath hoping they wouldn't fall. They made it down without a problem. Finally Soujiroh and Cherokee made their way down the aisle. 

Soujiroh whispered to her as they entered. "I suppose this is the only time I'll be able to walk you down the aisle."

"Not unless someone else is getting married, and they pair us together again."

He nodded and smiled. Rui eyed the two of them suspiciously.

Then everyone stood for Tsukushi and Papa Makino's entrance. They came to the door, and the music came on. Papa Makino had tears coming out of his eyes.

The whole way as he escorted her, he kept thinking. _I'm not losing a daughter. I'm gaining a bigger allowance. _

When Tsukushi looked up and her eyes met Tsukasa's tears started to flow. She thought. _He is so handsome. How did I get this lucky? _

Tsukasa's eyes glistened, his mouth dropped and he stared. _I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world, the woman that I love. How did I get so lucky?_ They couldn't stop staring at each other.

Everyone else thought how beautiful she looked as well. Kazuya almost fainted. Makiko handed him a handkerchief for his nosebleed and held him up.

As they were walking down the aisle Rui had to put an arm on Tsukasa's shoulder to restrain him from running down the aisle to grab Makino's arm. Tsukasa felt it was taking too long to give her away to him. Throughout the wedding, Tsukasa had his eyes on Makino the whole time. That is, until the part where they ask if anyone has any objections to why the two should not be married. The entire wedding party all looked over at Doumyouji Kaede waiting. She nodded as if to tell them to continue, and they smiled.

Kazuya had tried to stand up and object. Makiko covered his mouth with her hand as he was trying yell out, "Tsukushi chan don't do it. I'll take care of you. He's not good enough for you." Out of nowhere Mama Makino brought out a frying pan, and hit Kazuya in the face, and he fainted, imagining little birdies flying around his head. They motioned to continue.

When finally the wedding ended and Tsukasa was told he could kiss the bride. He pushed her veil back and stared at her for a second. "You have made me the happiest man in the world." Then he took her face in his arms and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone not involved with the wedding was escorted to the bar near the reception area while the wedding party took pictures. Tsukasa smiled for most of the pictures but began to get annoyed toward the end.

"How many pictures are we going to take? Can you move any faster? I just want to eat dinner, dance with my wife, cut the cake and get back to our suite so that we can be alone together." Tsukushi blushed knowing what he was thinking.

"Someone can't wait to get to the bridal suite and become a man, eh?" Soujiroh teased him.

"Well, he has been really patient. He has waited for more than 20 years, now. How would you feel if you had to wait that long?" Akira teased him.

He rolled his eyes and put his arms around the two boys' shoulders. "Don't you two think that I've forgotten about last night or today. I've got something planned for the two of you." He smirked at them menacingly.

They shivered slightly as their smiles left their faces.

"You don't think he'd do anything on his wedding day." Soujiroh whispered in a low tone.

"Hopefully, he is putting all of his time and effort into Tsukushi today." Akira was nervous.

They finally went into the reception and were announced. They took more pictures to Tsukasa's annoyance. He was just grateful that they didn't have to change into the kimonos. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed dinner. The wedding party was sitting in their pairs and Soujiroh kept getting text messages.

Cheyenne laughed at him. "Do you have a really hot date or what? Someone is texting you like crazy."

He shook his head. "No, its' nothing. Hey, would you like to try some of my food? I'll trade you. Yours looks delicious. I hope you are going to eat it all."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Let me guess, you got paged by my uncle, Tsubaki, Shizuka, Rui and your brother to make sure that I eat."

He nodded. "What's going are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just since the kidnapping, I have lost a little weight."

He smiled. "I noticed. You've gone down one D size at least." He looked down her cleavage then.

She laughed at him. "Okay, I'll eat."

Once dinner finished, everyone stood up to make toasts. First Rui made one.

"To Tsukasa, one of my best friends and the leader of the F4, until now I always thought you were the self-appointed leader of the F4 because you were the meanest, the toughest, the most feared, and the most arrogant of us. However, today, I feel that you are truly our leader because you taught us something. You taught us that if you follow your heart, it will work out. So to you and your lovely bride, congratulations. May you live with no regrets, especially you Tsukushi." They all laughed and Tsukasa glared and then smiled.

Everyone clapped. Then Akira got up and gave a toast. "First, I would like to second what our quiet friend said about our leader. I'd also like to say that Tsukushi, you are not only our friend's bride, but our friend, too. So if you ever need any help, any more help that is, we'll be there for both of you always. Congratulations and have a long and successful marriage." Everyone clapped.

Soujiroh stood up next. "What can I say about Tsukasa and Tsukushi? Well, we have been there for the two of them every step of the way for their relationship. And just as Akira said, we'll be there almost every step of the way with you from here on out. I say almost every step because tonight you are on your own buddy. Just remember everything we told you, and you will be fine. Tsukushi, I hope he is able to put an even bigger, more beautiful smile on your face tonight and the rest of your life." He winked at her." You two live happily and successfully and congratulations on finally being able to join the club tonight."

Tsukushi and Tsukasa flushed but smiled. Everyone clapped as Soujiroh sat down. Cherokee whispered in his ear. "You always have to be a pervert don't you?" He turned and winked at her.

Finally Tsukasa's father stood up and gave a toast. "Son, I know you've thought that I haven't been there for you over the years when you needed me, but seeing the friends, no family, that you have obtained for yourself over the years, I can see that you really didn't need me at all. Son, I'm proud of you. Young lady, Tsukushi, I am glad to welcome you to the family." He toasted them, and everyone else finally drank a toast of champagne, with the exception of Susumu and Cherokee who had a sparkling non-alcoholic drink.

Then they went to cut the cake and eat it. Tsukushi was holding out Tsukasa's piece and he was holding out hers. She gave Tsukasa his piece, but when he gave her her piece, he smeared it over her face. Tsukushi's eyes flashed with anger as she got a wicked idea. She grabbed him and kissed him getting cake all over his face. They both laughed as they took the picture." They cleaned off their faces as everyone was served cake at that point.

Rui came over to Shone with two pieces of cake. He looked at her. "So, how are you doing?" He handed her both pieces of cake.

"I'm fine, but I don't need two pieces of cake."

"That's my piece, but you know I only like my cake served with dessert." He smiled at her.

"Rui, we can't disappear now. We have to dance as part of the wedding party." He nodded.

"I guess then, we'll have to save it for later."

She shook her head. "We'll just get another piece. Eat the cake." She scooped a piece and held it out to him to eat. He took it from her. She fed him the rest of the cake.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa, the rest of the wedding party, her Uncle Jin, Tsukasa's parents, and Dr. Nishikado all watched the two of them smiling.

It was time for the first dance, and they played "First Love" by Utada Hikaru. Tsukasa and Tsukushi just smiled and stared at each other as he glided her across the dance floor. She had been practicing and could follow Tsukasa's lead pretty well now. After they danced, it was time for her to dance with her father, and Tsukasa had to dance with his mother.

Everyone watched and couldn't figure out which was more painful to watch Tsukushi and Papa Makino who had no rhythm as Susumu had aptly stated or Tsukasa and his mother who were so restrained that the distance between the two of them seemed as if it were a chasm. They all discussed that it was more painful to watch Papa Makino try to stay in rhythm and step on poor Tsukushi's feet half of the time. Mama Makino was smiling proudly. "Can you believe he dances like that after only four days worth of lessons?" The others smiled at her nodding and turned cringing toeach other.

The next dance was with Tsukasa and Mama Makino and Doumyouji san and Tsukushi. That was a little less painful to watch because Mama Makino had a little more rhythm. However she kept trying to lead. Tsukasa expertly handled her.

The next dance was for the wedding party. Tsukasa whispered to Tsukushi, "Is this the last dance we have to do because I can't wait to get you alone in our suite?"

Tsukushi flushed both eagerly anticipating it and slightly apprehensive. "Tsukasa, you should at least dance with the rest of the members in the bridal party first, and then we can leave."

Soujiroh and Cheyenne were gliding across the dance floor expertly as if they had been dance partners all of their lives. "I hope this isn't the last time that I get to dance with you tonight. You have to admit we make a very good team." He looked into her eyes.

"Yes, we do make excellent dance partners. I'll try to save another dance for you, but isn't there another young lady you'd care to dance with tonight?" She looked toward Rui and Yuki. He followed her gaze.

"Perhaps, but I suspect you would rather be with her dance partner than me?" She just smiled at him. "It's okay. I'd like to think that I'd be next in line if everyone wasn't conspiring to get you two together." The song ended, and he kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks for being my partner and for the dance." She nodded.

Rui was headed straight for Shone when Akira arrived first. So he went to find Shizuka.

"So, when and how are you going to do it?" Shizuka asked watching Rui look at Shone and Akira dance. He turned to her.

"I don't know. I'd like to do it here, but I have to wait for that one item to arrive." She nodded.

"I'm glad. From the moment I met her, I thought that you two were perfect for each other. Are you worried about what she is going to say?" He nodded. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. We are all here to help you."

Cherokee was looking at Rui and Shizuka. "Don't those two make a nice couple?" Akira followed her gaze. "Not as good as you and he do."

"You are just saying that because you want the other half of the duo."

He shook his head. "I don't deny that, but everyone else agrees about you two. You're probably the only one who doesn't see it." The song ended, and then her uncle came up to dance with her.

Rui had been headed toward her, but saw her uncle and sat down.

"So, you are in love with Hanazawa Rui, then?"

Cherokee was shocked at her uncle's statement. "Uncle, I …" She didn't know what to say.

"It is obvious that the two of you are together and want to be together."

"Uncle, you know that I am too young to get married, and I'm not ready for a serious relationship."

He laughed. "Cherokee, the one thing that I know about you is that you were never too young to do anything when it comes to maturity and emotions. You always hated that the law only took into account your physical age and restricted what you could and could not do. So you stop limiting yourself in the same way now just because you are scared for the first time in your life. But you are not too young." He lifted up her chin to look him in the face.

She nodded. The song ended, and then Doumyouji san came to dance with her. Rui just sat and waited to dance with her.

Finally, the song ended, and then the tango came on. Tsukasa came over to Cherokee and held out his hand. "I believe they are playing our song." She looked up, smiled at him, and took his hand.

They danced together almost as well as she and Soujiroh had. "I can't thank you enough for doing all of this for me."

She nodded. "I did it for you _and_ Tsukushi. Please don't thank me. Just try to live happily and take care of her."

He nodded. "Don't worry. I plan to do just that as soon as this song is over."

She shook her head. "There is one more thing you have to do. You have to toss the garter, and she has to toss the bridal bouquet." He sighed.

"Will this event ever end for me to be with my bride?"

She smiled. "Have patience Tsukasa. Next year with your mother, it will be worse." He nodded. The song finished.

They asked all of the single women to gather on the dance floor. Cherokee really didn't feel like bothering, but everyone gathered around where she was standing, and she had no choice. She tried her best not to catch it, but it seems everyone conspired against her. When Tsukushi threw the bouquet, all of the ladies backed up leaving her and Shigeru alone to catch it. Then Shigeru reached out for it and made sure it fell in her arms. She sighed as they all smiled at her.

When it was Tsukasa's turn, after he took it off of Tsukushi's leg quickly so that she wouldn't be embarrassed, he just went over and put it into Rui's pocket. Rui turned to Shone glad at last to have a dance with her. They played the song "Lost Without You" by Robin Thicke, and Rui held her close in his arms. They were so close that she could hear his heartbeat. It seemed that their hearts beat together as they were dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukasa led Tsukushi off to their suite. He had had all he could stand of the wedding. He just wanted to go be with his wife at last. He picked her up as they got into the elevator. "Tsukasa, you are supposed to wait until we get to the door of our suite." 

He shook his head. "I think I have waited long enough. I can only be so patient." He then kissed her on the mouth as the elevator arrived at their floor. He kept kissing her as he walked to his door. He only paused to give a verbal command to open the door. He then walked her over to the bed and laid her down gently on the bed. He lay on top of her and returned to kissing her.

Tsukushi felt like she was being swept away in a flood of passion by Tsukasa's heated kisses as he left her mouth and began to trail kisses down her neck and then to her chest. She moaned his name. He began to undress as he kept kissing her. When he got up to take off his jacket, her senses returned to her.

"Tsukasa, wait." Tsukasa was panting trying to get his tie undone and the buttons on his vest.

He shook his head. "Tsukushi, it's okay. We're married now."

She shook her head. "It's not that. I have a gift for you. I want to give it to you, and I want to change into something more comfortable." She hinted.

He sighed and then sat on the bed and nodded. "You're right. We should take this slow and make it unforgettable. I have a gift for you too."

"You first." She told him. He went to the closet and returned with a huge package. She looked at him. "Tsukasa I hope you didn't give me something too expensive and unnecessary." He just smiled smugly and waited. She opened it, and there was all kinds of camera equipment. There was a digital camera, a zoom lens, a small tripod, a regular 35 mm camera loaded with film, quite a few rolls of film, a camera case, a very nice photo album with the words "Our Honeymoon" written on it, and other accessories. She looked at him.

"I know you want to take pictures when we go to all of those places on our honeymoon, and I know you don't have a good camera. So, I made sure that you have what you need."

Tsukushi wanted to cry. She hugged him. "Oh, Tsukasa, that was so thoughtful and really sweet." A tear rolled down her cheek. He was beaming from ear to ear.

Then Tsukushi took out a small vellum white gift bag with gold and red shiny tissue paper in it and handed it to him. Tsukasa dove eagerly into it and found the jewelry box. He opened it and turned it over and saw his initials. Then he opened the watch and read the inscription. He just stared at it for a while. He looked taken aback.

Tsukushi wasn't expecting this response. "What's the matter Tsukasa, don't you like it?"

He turned to her. "It's perfect, Tsukushi. I don't have anything like this, and this is really expensive. I can't believe you bought me an expensive gift. I'm just so touched. I know how much you think expensive gifts are a waste of money, but you must have saved a while to buy this for me. I can't believe it. This is the best gift I have ever received because I can tell that you thought only of me in getting this gift and put aside your usual objections. Thank you." He grabbed her and hugged her to him. Then he turned to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She broke the kiss.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad. I thought for a second that you didn't like it."

"I'd love any gift that you give to me as long as I can tell that it is from your heart. Your gifts are always from the heart."

"I have another gift for you." She handed him the wrapped photo album of the pictures taken at the shower, and then left to get ready.

He unwrapped the gift and opened the photo album. His heart almost stopped, and he almost dropped the book at the first picture of her in a red see-through outfit running her fingers through her hair. Although she had on clothes underneath it, he could picture her without the clothes underneath. As a result, his body was growing heated all over. Another part of his anatomy was also beginning to respond to the photo album. The further he got into the album, the hotter he grew. The last picture was the one he had seen her in two days earlier, the French maid outfit. The next page had a hole cut out of it. He held it up toward the bathroom door. Right on cue, Tsukushi was at the bathroom door dressed in a see through white flowing night gown that came down to mid thigh. She also had on a garter belt, stockings, and high heels. The photo album had purposely been cut out in that manner to frame Tsukushi as he held it up to see her. He dropped the photo album and stood up. "Tsukushi." She blushed but tried to be bold and not get embarrassed looking at the ring on her finger and remembering that from then on they belonged to each other. He ran to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her mouth, her face, her neck, her chest, and her entire body. He picked her up and carried her back over to the bed.

He began again to undress. She stopped him. "Let me help you."

Tsukasa was in pain he wanted Tsukushi so badly at that point. She untied his tie and threw it off and kissed his neck. She undid the buttons to his vest and he took it off kissing her on the neck. She undid his shirt. As she undid each button, she kissed his bare chest. He took it all the way off, revealing his tan, muscular chest and taut abs.

She stared at his bare chest. She had seen him without his shirt before and had flushed with embarrassment at the time. This time she was excited because she knew that all of him belonged to her, and she wanted to explore every bit of him. So she began kissing his chest fervently. When it came to help him with his pants, she hesitated. But he kissed her on the mouth and caressed her to the point where she reached for his button and zipper on his pants. When only his boxer shorts were left he pulled back the covers on the bed and placed her in the middle of the bed. Then he slowly began to undress her and made sure to kiss every part of her body that was exposed as he uncovered her.

Finally, when they were both fully unclothed, Tsukasa slowly and gently prepared her body to accept his love. They passionately embraced for most of the night as husband and wife. They lay blissfully asleep in each other's arms the rest of the night not knowing the calamity that was unfolding around them and awaited them the next day.

**

* * *

(A/N)** Okay, I hope you enjoyed the wedding and the love scene. I can't do those scenes without blushing furiously. I didn't want anything to go wrong at the wedding because for the next five chapters or so, many things happen that are unhappy. The title of the next chapter is Fury. 


	26. Chapter 26 The Fury

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD. Now, this chapter actually picks up at the end of the reception. So it goes back in time a little bit before the last chapter ends.

* * *

**Chapter 26 Fury**

The reception ended about two hours after the bride and groom left. The bridal party, along with Kazuya and Makiko discussed their plans.

"I just want to get out of these clothes, take a bath, have some dessert, and get in the bed." Cherokee stated looking at Rui.

Shigeru grabbed her arm. "You can't remember. We have a date tonight. You have to return the key to our dancer friend. Besides I want to go dance at the club."

Rui looked at Cherokee. "Date?"

She shook her head. "I promised to buy the guy who lent me the handcuff key a drink after the wedding."

Tsubaki, Shizuka, Yuki, and Makiko looked at them. "Handcuffs?"

"I guess we should all go to the club and have a drink while the two idiots responsible explain."

"I want to change out of my outfit first." Shigeru pouted.

Cherokee shook her head. "Oh, that's right. You have probably never worn one of my dresses. You can unzip your dress, and it will become perfect night club dress."

All of the ladies looked at her. She illustrated with her dress first reaching underneath it, unzipping it and stepping out of it as all of the guys watched. Akira commented. "We should have hired her for last night. She is good at this."

She glared at Akira. "If you had just left the party to Rui, none of that would have happened this morning."

They were all intrigued at what happened so the other ladies unzipped their dresses and stepped out of them much to the guys' delight. Cherokee called someone to ask them to take the dresses. The men had taken off their ties and vests and also handed them over.

They all arrived at the club and sat down. Everyone laughed as the men related the story of Tsukasa's bachelor party.

Now that the wedding was over, Cherokee was finally feeling the exhaustion of having put together and executed a wedding in a short time. She was ready to go to her room and rest. "Shigeru call your dancer friend so I can buy him a drink and go back to my room to rest."

Shigeru nodded and called.

Rui looked at Shone. "Hey, why don't you just skip it and go get some rest? You can meet with him another time."

She shook her head. "I'll be okay. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Besides, I need to return the key to him anyway and get him out of my hair."

The others went to go dance. Rui and Shigeru stayed behind with Shone. She told Rui to go dance.

"Shigeru's here. I'll be okay." He shook his head. Just then Marques arrived, and he greeted them all. He kissed the ladies' hands and nodded at Rui.

Cherokee asked for his drink order and motioned for someone to come over to the table and take it.

Shigeru asked. "So, did you come here this week just to be a male dancer?"

"No, I'm a bartender, but I am also a student in college. Someone noticed my body and told me I could earn a lot more on the side putting my body to good use." They all nodded.

Cherokee looked on the dance floor and noticed there was a commotion near Shizuka. She tapped Rui's arm, which was around her waist. "Rui, go see what's going on. I think there are some guys bothering Shizuka."

He shook his head. "Akira and Soujiroh can handle it."

"Rui, please, go check on Shizuka." He got up and went out to the dance floor to join the fracas.

While he was gone, Marques moved closer to Shone. "So, is that your boyfriend?"

She looked at him and shrugged. She wanted to say yes, but her desire to keep her affairs private forced her to respond nonchalantly.

"You're not going to drink? Because I will not consider your debt repayed unless you have a drink also." He added.

Shone rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll have some water." She got up to go get it, but he grabbed her arm to return her to her seat.

"No, please allow me." He motioned to the bartender, who sent someone with a bottle of water and glass of ice with a lemon on it.

She opened the bottle and drank a sip. "This water smells and tastes … Ugh, I don't feel well. Shigeru … get … Rui." She was barely able to finish because she lost consciousness at that point.

Shigeru jumped up and came to Shone and hit her on her face trying to wake her up. "Cherokee? Cherokee? Oh, my god." She began to panic, but Marques grabbed her arm and calmed her down.

"Look, I'll take her to the infirmary, and you go get her friends. We'll meet you there." Shigeru nodded and ran to the dance floor to find that the F3 had gone outside to deal with the other guys.

* * *

Meanwhile Marques picked up Shone and took her to her room. Unbeknownst to him, she had regained partial consciousness but she remained lifeless and kept her eyes closed. "I take it you recognized me. Well, not me, but the family resemblance. I could see it in your eyes when you were staring at me last night. I take it you know what this is about, too? Well if not, you will know soon enough." He headed toward her room. 

"I should have just enough time to do what I need to do and get away before your friends find you. Don't worry, my Cherie, you will be safe and sound in your room when they find you." He stroked her face. She tried not to flinch at his touch. He found her card key and used it to open the door. He laid her on the bed and took out his handcuffs and cuffed her hands above her head. He laughed. "You know, you two played right in my hands in asking for the handcuff key. I couldn't have planned it better myself." He caressed her lips. "I had no idea that you were going to be so beautiful. Maybe I have enough time to take advantage of the situation." He leaned toward her face.

At that point she stopped feigning unconsciousness and opened her eyes and screamed for help. He was shocked that she was awake. He quickly covered her mouth. She bit his hand so hard that it began to bleed. He moved to strike her face but stopped before his hand reached her. "I was told not to damage the merchandise. I must abide by that, but I can't allow you to make noise." He reached in his pocket and brought out a gag. He straddled her. She tried to yell. He placed his hand back over her mouth, and she promptly bit him. Then she began to flail her legs attempting to kick him. "You sure are energetic." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I like them full of energy." Her eyes opened wide, and she tried to scream again. With one hand, he squeezed her neck cutting off her air flow. With the other hand, he placed the gag in her mouth. Then he placed one knee on her chest and her ribs to keep her from taking a deep breath while he completed tying the gag around her head.

He looked at her. "This is just how I always pictured it. My employer said that I couldn't damage the merchandise, but he didn't say that I couldn't sample it."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the club, Shigeru was hopping up and down nervously waiting for the guys to return. "What's taking them so long?" 

"What's the matter Shigeru?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, Cherokee fainted, and so the dancer took her to the infirmary, and she told me to go get Rui."

Tsubaki and Shizuku sweat dropped. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tsubaki took out her phone. "Rui, get back in here now, and bring the other two with you."

They were inside within a minute. "Shigeru tell him what you just told us." Tsubaki ordered.

As soon as she finished, Rui took off running with everyone following after him. Then he got a strange feeling and stopped at the elevator. "Soujiroh, call your brother. I have a bad feeling."

Soujiroh dialed and looked at Rui. "Ask him if Shone has reached the infirmary yet?"

He asked. Soujiroh listened and then looked shocked and hung up. "He said that he is in his room, and the infirmary is locked. No one has paged him to open it."

Rui headed for the stairs after giving them orders. "Soujiroh call your brother back and tell him to get to the infirmary and open it. Tsubaki call Uncle Jin and ask him what the emergency code is to get into Shone's room and all rooms. Shigeru find out what room the dancer is in and you, and Akira go there. Everyone else meet me at Shone's room. I have a feeling that she is there." He took off, and they stared after him.

"I've never heard him talk so much." Shigeru commented.

"Or be so loud." Kazuya nodded in agreement.

Shizuka smiled. "That's love for you."

Rui took the three floors two steps at a time. He bammed on the door. "Shone, are you in there?"

She heard Rui and tried to make some noise through the gag. She had been doing an admirable job of fighting him off and keeping him from violating her.

* * *

Outside, Tsubaki had just arrived and told Rui the code to get in the door. Inside, Shone had just remembered that she still had the key to the handcuffs on her. She wriggled out of one of cuffs and reached in her dress and pulled out the key. Marques had been trying to kiss her neck and had not noticed her free hand. When he did, he tried to restrain her. She slapped him across the face with the handcuff. He was just about to strike her, when the door burst open, and Rui dove for him. He knocked him off the bed onto the floor while Shizuka and Tsubaki ran to set Cherokee loose. Although the dancer had a bigger build than Rui, Rui had been trained to immobilize bigger opponents quickly, which he did. Then he promptly hit him over and over again in the jaw. Marques had passed out after the tenth hit, but Rui kept hitting him until Shone ran over to him. 

"Rui." He looked up and hugged her.

"Shone, I'm sorry. I should have never left you."

She shook her head. "It's my fault. It's okay. Excuse me for a second." She withdrew from Rui and kicked Marques in the side. "I'll wait until you wake up to repay you in kind." She stumbled back over to Rui and fainted in his arms.

"Shone." He lifted her up bridal style and rushed her to the infirmary. He yelled back over his shoulder, "tie him up and make sure he doesn't get away." Soujiroh and Tsubaki's husband nodded. Shizuka, Tsubaki, Kazuya, Makiko, and Yuki all accompanied Rui to the infirmary. Shizuka called Akira to tell him what happened. He and Shigeru rushed to the infirmary. They arrived at the same time. Nishikado sensei was already in the infirmary waiting for them.

He saw Rui carrying Shone, and he frowned and moved quickly to lay her on the table. He checked her pulse and listened to her heart beat. "Okay, tell me what happened."

They all began talking at once. He raised his hand. "One at a time."

Rui began. "She was attacked by some guy in her room, and she fought him off. We arrived in time to stop him from doing anything and after she kicked him she fainted."

"How did this guy get in her room?" He asked.

"She fainted at the club first, so he offered to bring her to the infirmary, but instead he took her to her room." Shigeru told him.

"What was she doing at the club? You know she was already on the point of exhaustion. What's wrong with you? Didn't you all agree to make sure she got a much needed rest after the wedding?" Dr. Nishikado was yelling.

Shigeru put her head down. "Well, she didn't want to go, but I forced her to because we owed the guy a favor for giving her the key to the handcuffs so that Tsukasa could get married."

Dr. Nishikado looked at her puzzled. He began to open his mouth and then closed it. He shook his head. "I don't even want to know. So, she fainted twice tonight? What caused her to faint the first time?"

Her Uncle Jin walked in at that point, followed by Soujiroh and Tsubaki's husband who had handed over the man to security. "That's what I would like to know. I'd also like to hear the whole story over from the beginning." He had his hands across his chest.

They all told him the story from when they reached the night club. By that time Shone had woken up, but everyone had their backs to her talking. She had a pounding headache.

"So back to my original question, what caused her to faint in the first place? Did she have something to eat or drink?"

Shigeru snapped her fingers. "She did have some water, but not much."

"Is that all she had because the water shouldn't have caused her to faint." Dr. Nishikado replied.

"It would if it was tainted with something." Shone said with a hoarse voice as she struggled to sit up, but her headache caused her to lie down again. They all stared at her and then moved to hug her.

Her Uncle Jin reached her first. "Sweetheart, are you okay? What happened? Why did he drug you? Do you know him?"

"No, I'm not okay. I have a massive headache, and you all talk so loud a person who has fainted can't get any rest. I'm not sure what happened. I don't know him, but we have a mutual acquaintance, and I think he was hired to drug me."

"Why?"

She tried to sit up again and closed her eyes and lay down. "Let me get some rest. I'll tell you in the morning." With that Dr. Nishikado ushered everyone out. Rui looked at him with his hands folded over his chest.

"I'm staying. I have a feeling there are more people involved in this than just him."

Uncle Jin nodded. "I agree Rui. You stay inside with her. I'll stay out here. Akira or Soujiroh, would you mind switching out with me in a couple of hours? They shook their heads.

"Not at all."

"Everyone else, return to your suites and get a good night's rest. We'll handle it from here."

Shone called out weakly. "Don't tell Tsukasa or Tsukushi, I don't want to ruin their wedding day."

They all nodded and smiled at her, thinking how sweet she was to be concerned about others after experiencing such a trauma again.

* * *

Tsukasa woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. He looked down at Tsukushi lying asleep in his arms and couldn't help but to kiss her beautiful, sleeping face. He kissed her on the lips and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Mrs. Doumyouji. How are you feeling?" 

"Good morning, Mr. Doumyouji. I feel like I am the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. How about you?" She kissed him.

"I feel the same, that I am the luckiest man in the world." He kissed her again on the lips. Then he looked in her eyes seriously. "You don't regret getting married before your gradutation like you wanted to at first?"

She thought for a second and then shook her head. "Uh uh, I don't regret anything that happened yesterday, or last night, or this week. What about you? Do you regret marrying an ugly, pauper weed girl like me?"

He frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I don't regret marrying the most beautiful sexy woman that I know." Then he smiled and kissed her again.

She smiled and then frowned. "I do have one regret, though."

"Eh?" He frowned worried. "What is that?"

"That we did not properly thank Cherokee for her hard work in making our wedding successful."

Tsukasa nodded. "Yes, you are right." He kissed her on the forehead. "I never did find out how she got the key to handcuffs." He said in a low tone.

She turned to look up at him. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, we can rectify that this morning. I'll get dressed and go find her. She can join us for breakfast on the balcony, and we can give her the gifts that we bought for her."

Tsukushi turned and hugged Tsukasa. "Ooh Tsukasa, that's a great idea. I love you." He kissed her and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, too. Let me go get dressed and go find her. I'll call you later." He kissed her again, showered, dressed and went to look for Cherokee. After calling her room and cell phone, he decided to go to her room to find her. Having knocked on the door and gotten no answer, he headed for the infirmary. He recalled that Dr. Nishikado had required her to get a physical after wedding so he headed there. On the way, he met a very tired Soujiroh. "Yo, Jiroh, what's up? You returned to your playboy ways already, partying and boozing all night?"

Soujiroh glared at him, and then recalled Tsukasa was unaware of the previous night's events. He smiled at him and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Oh, that's right. You don't know what happened last night. You were busy becoming a man. So, how did that go? Did you take our advice? Where's your blushing bride? Don't tell me you wore her out."

Tsukasa smiled and then frowned to mask his elation. "What do you mean? I was a man a long time ago. Of course everything went well. I know how to please my wife, and I don't need your perverted advice. And Tsukushi is back at the room getting dressed to have breakfast with my little sister. Have you seen her by the way? I haven't been able to find her, and she is not answering her phone."

Soujiroh looked concerned. "Look, Tsukasa." He began and then shook his head. "Nevermind, she's in the infirmary. She'll explain everything."

He eyed Soujiroh. "What do you mean explain everything? What's to tell? She is just getting a physical." He walked off and headed to the infirmary. When he arrived, he saw Akira sleeping on a chair outside the door. He thought that was strange but didn't disturb him. Inside, he saw Cherokee's Uncle Jin sleeping on two chairs. Then he went into one of the rooms and saw Rui asleep clutching a pillow. He went into the other room to find Dr. Nishikado asleep. _That's strange. Why are they all here sleeping?_ He shrugged and went back into the other room to wake up Rui.

"Oi, Rui wake up? Where's Cherokee?"

Rui opened one eye, turned his head to look at Tsukasa and closed his eyes again. "Tsukasa, what do you mean where is she? She's lying right here next to me. Can't you see?"

"I can see fine, and she is not there." Rui felt the area next to him only to find a pillow and bolted upright.

"Crap! You didn't see her out there?"

"No, I saw her uncle, Akira, and Jiroh's brother all sleeping, but no sign of her." Rui jumped out of bed and ran to wake them all up.

"She's gone." He told them. They all looked sleepy at first and then were wide awake at Rui's revelation.

"Hell, where could she have gone?" Her uncle ran his fingers through his head. Then he started giving orders. "Call Shizuka, Tsubaki, and Soujiroh. See if any of them have heard from her or knows where she is." They nodded and began calling.

"I just passed Soujiroh in the hall, and he said that she was here. What's the big deal anyway? What's going on?"

They all looked at him saddened. Uncle Jin looked at everyone. "We have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Her uncle then told Tsukasa about the night's previous events. "Why didn't anyone call me right away?" Tsukasa was furious.

"She didn't want to ruin your wedding day." Rui told him.

"That stupid, idiotic girl, always thinking of other people and not herself. It's just like last time when she … Last time …" He had a gleam in his eye. "I know where she is." They all followed him and called Soujiroh, Shizuka, and Tsubaki back to tell them where they were going. Sure enough, they found her in the kitchen of the dining room area cooking some very nice smelling food. She was wearing the dress from the previous night, a robe, along with some slippers from the hotel and an apron. Everyone in the kitchen was paying attention to the food she was cooking and looking forward to eating some.

"Young lady, just what the hell do you think you are doing?" She turned around to look at her uncle.

"I was hungry. So I came to fix something for me to eat." She stated matter-of-factly.

"If you were hungry, then why the HELL did you not ask one of us to get something for you?" He shouted at his daughter. The kitchen staff returned to their posts and completed cooking the meal as her uncle and the others ushered her into a back office in the kitchen and sat her in a chair.

"Cooking helps her forget and get over whatever she is going through. She uses cooking to think and to heal." Tsukasa defended her. They all stared at him. By that time, everyone had reached there.

Her Uncle Jin took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Sweetheart, what's going on? You said last night that you knew what was going on. Would you care to enlighten the rest of us?"

She nodded. "Some of this started when I was ten and some when I was 12, the first time I was kidnapped. I think I finally put most of it together." She put her head down as she began. "When I was kidnapped the first time, it was by some scientists. They all disagreed on what to do with me. One wanted to use me as part of a brain trust. One wanted to experiment on me to find out how and why I was so smart and run tests. The other wanted to cut me open and examine me to see what made me smart. They argued over what to do with me, but they had performed some tests on me. I'm sure. The way you found me Uncle was not the way I had been held captive for those days. I was strapped down and handcuffed to the table, but they had also drugged me so that I couldn't get away and wouldn't feel any pain when they experimented.

"Anyway, when Franz came and rescued me, I was so happy that of course I hugged him and clung to him. I had no idea that he was fixated on me or obsessed with me." Her uncle gasped and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Franz began rubbing my hair and my back and telling me how much he loved me. He told me that since my country looked down on a relationship with me at that age, he would wait until I was old enough, until I turned 18 to pursue me. Of course I was shocked, and then I pulled away from him. He tried to hold me again, but I fought him. Then he was the one who bound my hands. I began to scream, and he was the one who gagged me. Then he decided that he couldn't wait until I turned 18, and he wanted to give me a little preview of what I had in store for me when I turned 18." Tears began streaming down her face at that point. Rui came and held her.

"Fortunately, you came just in time. He ripped my clothes, but he hadn't done anything else. He heard you coming and hurriedly began to untie me and take out the gag. That's what you saw when you came in."

Her uncle shook his head and had tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have put him in jail. We could have fired him. We could have made sure that he stayed away from you."

She shook her head. "No, you wouldn't have believed me. I was 12. I had been drugged. I had been deprived of sleep and food. You probably would have thought that I was hysterical and imagining things. At least, that is what he told me would happen. I knew he was right."

"But still, you could have told me. We could have fired him. Why didn't you?"

"When you came in and interrupted him, he told me that it wasn't over and that when I turned 18, he would be back for me. If we fired him, I wouldn't be able to control his movements. Haven't you ever noticed that whenever I go out of town or whenever we travel, I make sure that he is on the other side of the globe? Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't want him as my bodyguard after that? Didn't you ever find out why I made sure to make his assignments personally? Each year no matter where I was, he sent me a birthday card reminding me that I was one year closer to being his."

Her uncle got down on his knees in front of her and placed his hands over hers. "I am so sorry. You are probably right. So, the kidnappings lately are his doing?"

She nodded. "When I was kidnapped from the airport without a trace, I knew that someone had infiltrated our security. Since we train people every year, and we change our protocols so often, I knew that it had to be an inside job. When he kidnapped me, he made sure that I was either handcuffed or tied up and gagged and that my clothes were ripped. It was his signature to let me know that he could come for me at any time, and my security couldn't do anything about it."

"So when he kidnapped you last time, it was just a warning?" Tsukasa asked.

She nodded. "Yes, and this time was meant to be a warning also. He is hoping by kidnapping me, that my uncle will ask him to come back to protect me since my current security is not doing the job."

"So what does that dancer have to do with everything? You mentioned that this started when you were ten also?" Rui asked.

She looked up at Shizuka. "Shizuka, did he at all look familiar to you or remind you of someone?"

She thought. "Now that you mention it, he does."

"Well, he is a relative of your ex-boyfriend."

"Guilliam?"

"Yes, I saw the resemblance when he was dancing at the bachelorette party. I couldn't recall where, and then I figured it out. I knew he was up to something because Guilliam was one of my kidnappers in Shanghai."

Shizuka's eyes widened, and she shook her head in disbelief. "All this because you humiliated him when you were ten years old?"

"That was part of it. It was also due to greed. Franz payed them handsomely to kidnap me."

"Why didn't you tell us what you suspected or about any of this before?" Uncle Jin asked.

"I wanted to handle it myself because I wanted to show Franz that I'm not the scared little 12 year-old that he knew back then." She looked angry.

"So the handcuffs with the girl and her being gone on a cruise all day that was all a set up too?" Soujiroh felt guilty and angry.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. He said that it was a coincidence, and it served his purposes well." Her Uncle Jin nodded, and then looked up at Dr. Nishikado.

"Sensei, please take my daughter back to the infirmary and tie her down if you have to to make sure that she stays in there and gets rest. Shizuka, you and Tsubaki go with her. Gentlemen we need to come up with a plan." They all nodded. Dr. Nishikado lifted her up and began to carry her.

"I can walk just fine, thank you."

He shook his head. "You are one of my most troublesome patients. I'm not taking any chances with you."

"Fine, but please Shizuka and Tsubaki go check on Tsukushi. She's probably worried nto knowing what is going on. Just tell her that I am exhausted and sensei ordered me to stay in the bed or that I tripped and hurt myself. Don't tell her the total truth. I don't want her to worry. She won't go on her honeymoon if we tell her everything."

They all nodded. Tsukasa stood up. "We're not going anyway until we have a plan for how to handle this."

"Tsukasa you can't. Please go. Anyway, be sure to tell me what you guys are planning." They nodded knowing that if they didn't, she would become involved. When they had gone, everyone looked at each other seriously.

"So, what are we going to do?" Akira asked.

"I don't know, but there is something that she said that is still bothering me." Uncle Jin rubbed his temples. "I just can't figure out what it is right now."

"I wish I knew what she had planned." Tsukasa stated.

"Tsukasa, that's it." He took out his cell phone and made a call. "Hello, Meia, where is Franz? Australia, when does his current assignment end? In two weeks, where is he assigned next? Japan, who approved that? My daughter personally requested that he be shipped to Japan? Okay, thank you." He hung up. "I knew it. She was planning on confronting him back in Japan when she returned."

"We can't let her do that." Rui was concerned. "We need to end this now. Let's end this here."

"You want him to come here?" Akira asked Rui.

"Yes, while we are all here, we can protect her. How soon can he get here?" Rui asked.

"He's in Australia, now. So two days is the quickest he can get here, but he has a current assignment."

"So invite them both to come to an island vacation as a valued client. Give it to him for free. While he is here, tell him you will give him better security. Tell him you have a personal assignment for Franz. Whatever it takes to get him here and now."

"I agree." Tsukasa nodded. "This is what we should do." They discussed their plan.

"If she has to play a role, we definitely better tell her." Akira commented.

"Okay, in the mean time what do we do with the dancer?" Soujiroh questioned.

Rui smiled. "I have a few ideas for him." He told them his plan. They all returned to the infirmary to let her know of their plans.

"We found out about your little plan to confront him in Japan. Well, we are bringing him here instead, and we are going to confront him ourselves." Her uncle told her.

She just nodded. "So, what is my role?" They all looked at her incredulously.

"You're not surprised." Rui stated.

She smiled. "If I had told you that I wanted to confront him here on the island, would you have allowed that?" They shook their heads and stared at her surprised. "I take it you forgot who you were dealing with."

They told her the plan for both Franz and Marques. She nodded in agreement. "Make sure you take Nishikado sensei so that he can treat his wounds before they become bruises. We don't want to leave any marks. Now, can someone please bring me breakfast since I am not allowed to get up anymore? And if the rest of you don't mind, could you please let me get some rest?" They all began to leave except Rui. She held his hand. "Rui, you too, you need to rest up to prepare for tonight." She put his hand to her cheek, and then closed her eyes.

"That's a good idea. Please everyone leave to let her rest at last." Dr. Nishikado ushered everyone out. Cherokee waited for a few minutes to make sure that she didn't hear anybody, and then she got up and ran to the restroom and made it just in time to vomit again. Rui was right behind her holding her hair again.

"I thought so. You are never one to rest. I knew something was wrong." She couldn't answer him. He got a towel and wiped her face again. Then he lifted her hair again while she threw up. He moved to kiss the back of her neck and stopped when he saw what appeared to be fingerprints on her neck. He scowled. She stood up and leaned against him after rinsing out her mouth. He hugged her from behind tight, and then he lifted her and put her back in the bed. He went to get Dr. Nishikado.

"Sensei, you should see this." He lifted her hair and Dr. Nishikado scowled and then gasped. He then looked at her bare arms and noticed finger prints showing up on her skin.

"McKenzie sensei, I am sorry about this, but I need to see all of your body and check for bruises." She looked down and noticed the marks. Her wrist was shades of red and purple and raw where the handcuffs had been. She nodded.

"Rui, I need you to leave." She told him. He shook his head.

"Please, I can't do this if you are here." She knew that he would be furious if she had all of the bruises she was sure that she had sustained in the fight with Marques.

Dr. Nishikado looked at him. "Please Rui, I need to do this." Rui left disappointedly. Shone took off her dress. He gasped. There were red and purple marks all over her body from her neck to her thighs. Most of them were in the shape of fingerprints. There was one big circular red mark over her rib. "Did he lean on your chest with his knees?" He asked.

She nodded. He shook his head. "It looks like you've sustained internal injuries. I can't be sure until I get some images. I know you don't have x-ray at the hotel, so I'll have to make due with the ultrasound equipment." He was leaving to get the equipment when Rui returned.

She was lying on the table with just a towel draped over her waist and her breast while everything else was exposed. He had come in to warn her that the others had returned with her food when he stopped and stared at her body. He walked slowly over to her and gently ran his hands over her bruises. He sneered and a look of fire burned in his eyes. Rui saw red and could not hear or think. He could smell the blood of the two responsible for this, and all he could think of was how badly he wanted to make them both bleed.

Shone saw the look in his eyes and was scared of what he would do. "Rui, look at me. Don't give in to it. I'm going to heal just fine, please."

Just then Soujiroh and Akira came in pushing a tray with her breakfast. Akira saw her first and let out a long low whistle but stopped mid-whistle and scowled. He went over to her slowly. Soujiroh turned around at that point since he had backed into the room. "Hello, what do we have here?" Then he saw all of the bruises too.

At that point, she took a blanket and attempted to cover herself. They grabbed the blanket from her and examined her body closely. Tsukasa and her uncle walked in then and saw the two staring at her body.

"Hey you two perverts, hasn't she been through enough already? She doesn't need you ogling her body."

They shook their head. "You don't understand. You need to see this." Soujiroh turned to them. They heard the urgent tone and came over and gasped as they saw all of the fingerprints and bruises. The ones that really made them mad were the ones on her thighs where he had attempted to open her thighs. They were all seething.

She saw the look and knew it. "Look, you have a plan. Stick to it. You can't give in to what you are feeling. I can heal from this. Most of the bruises are superficial anyway. But the psychological scars you will have if you do what you are currently thinking will damage you all personally."

"She's right." They all turned to see Tsukasa's father there.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?"

"I ran into Tsubaki, and she told me there was going to be trouble. I'm here to help. Now, I need for everyone to calm down, let this young lady eat and get some rest, tell me what happened, and tell me what are we going to do to get the bastard who did this to her." His tone was full of ice when he finished.

"Dad, we have it under control. We don't need your help."

"I'll be the judge of that. Anyway, Tsukasa, you have my temper, but you don't have my maturity, yet. You need to let me handle this."

Dr. Nishikado came back with the imaging equipment at that point. "I need all of you out so I can examine her for internal injuries." They all nodded and left. Rui looked back at her feeling helpless not to have prevented her from going through such trauma.

Dr. Nishikado ran the ultrasound all over her body. When he finished, he stared at her. "You have to be in a great deal of pain. Why didn't you tell me? You have a broken wrist, a sprain ankle, and a fractured rib. I don't know why or how you were able to walk earlier."

She nodded. "You couldn't give me anything for it because of the possible drug interaction with whatever he gave me."

He nodded. "I found two more things." He returned the ultra sound to her body. "You have some type of implant, and it's transmitting data taking your body readings and sending them somewhere." She looked at him shocked. "It looks like it was recently added."

"Is that why I have been having the headaches and nausea? Is that why I can't sleep or eat or drink after this happened again?"

"That's part of it, but there's something else." He showed her, and she nodded. Then she put her head in her hands. "What are you going to do?"

"Deal with it. Neither situation is life-threatening. Can we remove the implant or stop it from transmitting?"

"I'm not sure if it will affect or exacerbate your other condition. It's best if we wait until after the other situation resolves itself. Are you going to tell your uncle or Hanazawa Rui about this?"

She shook her head. "Not unless it is necessary. These are things I need to handle on my own."

"Well, I think you should tell them or someone so they know what to look for in case you have any problems."

"You know. That is enough for now." He nodded. "Well, I guess I better finally eat breakfast. I need to rest up for tonight's events." She ate and then lay there thinking. For the first time in a long time, she was in a situation that she didn't know how to handle.

* * *

(**A/N**) The next chapter is called "Reckoning" I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and for those of you who review, thank you also. Sorry about this. I have been having serious computer issues, and we have been having network problems. So, I'm having trouble updating. 


	27. Chapter 27: Reckoning Pt I

**Disclaimer: **Like I could ever own the manga, but this is my story.

* * *

(**A/N**) I may have to take a short hiatus for a while due to computer concerns. I know that I kept saying that this story is about 30 chapters long. I hadn't even intended it to be that long actually, but I think it will be closer to 35 or so. I hope that is okay, and it is not too long and drug out. Here is a short chapter. I had to split this chapter into two or it would be too long. 

**Chapter 27 Reckoning Pt. I**

After a much-needed and well-deserved rest, Cherokee woke up to find Tsukushi smiling next to her. She hugged Tsukushi. "How long have you been waiting here?"

Tsukushi looked at her watch. "Not long, about ten minutes."

Cherokee frowned. "Nishikado sempai would have called you when I woke up. You didn't have to wait. Besides, shouldn't you be with your husband or packing to go on your honeymoon tomorrow or having dinner with both sets of parents? That is supposed to be happening now, right?"

She shook her head. "Tsukasa and his father had important family business to discuss so we cancelled dinner. I am already packed anyway. Besides I wanted to wait. No one else will tell me what's really going on, and I wanted to ask you what really happened. All anyone will tell me is that you fainted twice. When I ask anything more they just smile and tell me to come see you. I would hate to think that you fainted because of all the work you did on our wonderful wedding to which I am deeply indebted to you by the way."

Cherokee smiled. "Thank you. They won't tell you because you are a worrier and tend to blow things out of proportion."

Tsukushi pointed to herself. "Me? Well, I do worry, but I don't blow things out of proportion. When have I ever done that?"

Cherokee counted on her fingers. "There was the week when Tsukasa proposed, and you thought he was dumping you so you told him no. There was the time that he mistakently grabbed Shigeru's hand instead of yours and you thought it was over even though he had never met her before. Then there was the time …"

"Okay, okay," Tsukushi interrupted her. "You made your point. I worry too much. So what is everyone hiding from me?"

Cherokee sighed and then told her briefly about Marques, and how he was related to Shizuka's ex-boyfriend and that this was his way of getting revenge. She left out the part about Guilliam being one of her kidnappers and Franz. "I'm sorry for causing everyone to worry."

"We're kind of glad to know that you need help, too. Not that we wish anything like this would happen, but you have been helping everyone since you first met them, especially Rui."

"Rui?" Cherokee looked confused.

"Yes, he won't admit it or show it, but he has been lonely for a while. I think he was still pining over me and Shizuka. I think you have made him see what he truly wants in a relationship. You've been good for him, drawing him out and helping him."

"No, I think you are wrong. Even if I have made him see what he wants, I think he's decided that what he wants is Shizuka."

Tsukushi sighed. "You're as stubborn and ignorant as I was with Tsukasa. Everyone knows that Rui is in love with you and belongs with you. Why are you the only one that refuses to see it? Do you love him?"

Cherokee sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Are you in love with him?"

Cherokee smiled remembering her asking the same questions of Tsukushi. "Yes, but it's not that simple. There's something else to consider."

Tsukushi looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind, it's nothing really that I can't handle by myself. Anyway, I really think that if I take myself out of the picture, the two of them will get together again."

Tsukushi shook her head. "When Rui decides what he wants, he doesn't let other things or other people get in the way anymore. He makes it obvious where his heart lies. If he wanted to be with Shizuka, everyone would know. There would be signs."

_There are signs. You all just weren't around to overhear them like I was_. "I suppose you are right."

"I am, and you know it. Why don't you tell him how you feel and give him a chance to tell you how he feels? Don't try to think for him or make his decisions for him. It's not fair to him."

Cherokee nodded and hugged her. "Okay. When did you become so worldly wise? Don't tell me one day of marriage, and you already know so much more about relationships?"

Tsukushi laughed. "Yes, being an old married woman of 24 hours does that to you. Are you ready to eat dinner? Why don't I go get something for us to eat? And you and I can have dinner together."

Cherokee nodded. "I'd like that, but don't you need to get ready to go on your honeymoon tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "We are postponing the trip a few days. Tsukasa knew that I would be too worried about you to go. I think that secretly he wants to make sure that that Marques guy gets arrested and taken off the island so that he won't harm you again."

She smiled and then frowned. "I'm sorry for making you postpone your honeymoon."

Tsukushi shook her head. "I'll have plenty of time to spend with that octopus head. I'm just glad that you are okay and wish that these attacks on you would stop. It's funny of all people that I thought would want to take revenge upon you for something you did to them, I would think it would be my mother-in-law."

"And why would you think that, dear? I appreciate a well-prepared opponent and bear them no ill will once a matter has been concluded." Doumyouji Kaede had just walked in at that moment and proved an imposing figure in the doorway.

"Mother Doumyouji!" Tsukushi covered her mouth. Then recovering from the shock or rather her weed power kicking in infused with being a Doumyouji, she frowned. "Well, you could have fooled me the way you treated me."

Kaede sniffed. "I see. One day as a Doumyouji has already strengthened your resolve. I suppose you are worthy of my son, then."

Tsukushi was shocked and then smiled. _I guess I really am family after all_. "So you bear me no ill will, then?"

"Of course not, now if you will excuse me. This young lady, who is also now a member of my family and acts every bit the part, needs a good talking to."

Tsukushi bowed her head. "I was just on my way to see to her dinner. I'll be back." She left.

* * *

Elsewhere in a secure location, Shizuka paid a visit to an imprisoned Marques. "You have a visitor." The security guard told him. He wasn't expecting to see Shizuka walk in to visit him. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a stunning beauty?" He flirted with her and spoke in French. "Are you still remembering how enchanted you were with how flexible I am?" He illustrated by rolling his hips.

She looked away disgusted. "No, I came to find out if you have any clue what type of person you hurt?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know more than enough. I know that she ruined my cousin's career by putting in a bad word with his modeling agency simply to promote her own agency and you. I know that she deserved what I gave her and more." He accused and looked at her sternly through the bars.

She shook her head. "Does your cousin always lie to you?" She told him what truly happened. He looked at her confused.

"This can't be true."

"Yes, it is all true. You can look it up and confirm it. You know what else? She was only ten years old when she 'allegedly' ruined his career."

"You mean. She is only 18 years old, now?" Shizuka nodded.

"She just turned 18 two months ago. Do you know what else?" He shook his head. "The reason she was in France in the first place was because her uncle thought it would be good for her to get away for a year to recover from the death of both her parents. So, while she was grieving, she helped me." Shizuka looked at him closely. "That's the type of person that you hurt. There are plenty of people with stories like mine that she has helped. More than that, your cousin ruined his own career by being a pompous ass with the modeling agency and demanding too much. You can't deny he can be a jerk."

Marques nodded. Then he turned to her. "Tell her I'm really sorry, but if she wouldn't have fought so hard, I would have been gentler with her."

Shizuka was now really angry. "I don't think you are sorry now, but you will be sorry very soon." She opened the door and walked out disgusted. Rui was waiting for her. "How did I do?" She asked.

"Perfect, are you okay?" He looked at her face.

She shuddered. "I'm fine. I'm just disgusted that's all. Make sure he feels sorry for what he did."

Rui nodded. "I intend to. Do you want me to escort you back to the hotel?"

Akira stepped up at that moment. "That's okay Rui, I'll take care of her, from now on." He smiled at Shizuka. Normally, the stoic Rui does not miss subtleties even though appearing to be unconscious. However, this time he was so preoccupied, that he failed to note Akira's slight inflection.

**

* * *

Hotel Infirmary**

As soon as Tsukushi left, Kaede closed the door. "I guess you know everything about Marques and Guilliam." Cherokee began.

"Yes, I know all about them and Franz. I don't know whether to be angry or impressed with you. Angry because you keep choosing to take on these matters all by yourself and keep all of these things hidden, or impressed because at the mere age of ten and twelve you handled yourself better and more thoughtfully than most adults would." She folded her arms over her chest. "For a second, I thought about what our shareholders would think that one of our own partners can't be protected by the security team that she chose and trained. That's when I realized how truly remarkable you are. First, no one knows that you are a silent partner nor do they know of the relationship between you and Jin Woo. Second, any of those involved would be too embarrassed to mention this because they would have to confess their involvement, and that a mere child defeated them. Again impressive, with the exception that your safety and well-being were put at risk.

"Hello Auntie, it's lovely to see you too. How are you? I'm fine, thank you for asking, just a bit battered, bruised, and sore, but fine otherwise. I think you were beautiful at the wedding yesterday. Wasn't it a lovely wedding?"

She sighed and looked away. "How droll, listen to me Cherokee Cheyenne Apache Shoshone Diva Roshaun Sioux Harrison McKenzie etc. etc." Cherokee looked at her surprised. "Yes, I know about the other names, too. I know that you have been adept at making decisions in the past, especially business decisions, and that you became a doctor because you wanted to help people and that that is your mission in life, but you can't keep doing this at the risk to your health, safety and well-being. If one more incident like this occurs, I am going to have to insist to your uncle that you come to New York with me. If you want to help someone, you can help me make our empire more profitable and keep all of our workers employed."

Cherokee smiled realizing the offer that she had just received. "Auntie, I'm flattered, really, but I don't intend on letting anything like this happen to me again. Now that almost everyone knows, I'm sure that you know that they have a plan to resolve this matter once and for all."

"Almost everyone?" Realization struck her. "Ah, my daughter-in-law doesn't know everything, does she?" Cherokee shook her head. "It's ironic. I've made more than a few enemies in my life time but none of them have ever come close to doing to me what this person who claims to love you has done or dared to for that matter. Perhaps being known as a "dragon lady" has helped rather than hindered me after all."

Cherokee shook her head. "It's a testimonial of how well-trained my security teams are at protecting our clients, and how good my security protocols work."

"Except for in your case." Cherokee shook her head. "Tell me, how did you figure all of this out in the first place, that everything was connected?"

"I expected something was going to happen this year since I turned 18, but I didn't know what would happen until I traced an internet search for pictures of me. I traced it back to one of my companies. At first, I thought my tracking program was faulty. Then I realized that this was the beginning of the plan. Eventually, it all unfolded, but not soon enough for me to prevent it. Besides, I didn't really want to prevent it. I wanted to get it all out in the open so I could put an end to it. I let myself get distracted, and so I underestimated him."

"What distracted you?" Cherokee gave her a look. "Oh, of course, well my offer always stands for you to join me in New York. I will make sure that you have the best in security and that you cannot override any protocols."

"I really appreciate it, Auntie." She held her hands. "However, that sounds like the finest prison money has to offer, and I'm not interested."

"Well, let me let you rest before my daughter-in-law returns with your meal. Take care of yourself." She pat her hands.

She nodded and hugged Kaede and kissed her on the cheek. Kaede hesitated and then hugged her back and left.

Cherokee's phone rang. "It's started." She nodded and smiled. _Phase I begins_.

**

* * *

Back at a secure location**

The guard came in and watched Marques and looked at him angrily. Marques looked back at him angrily.

"What are you looking at, or are you admiring my body, too? You are jealous, no? Or are you attracted?"

The guard frowned. "That other young lady is right. You really have no idea who you are messing with, do you?" Her uncle is probably one of the richest, if not the richest man in the world. And that young lady you assaulted is one of the sweetest, most helpful, kindest people that I know. She knows each and everyone of her employees by name. She supports us at all costs. Not only does she give us paid vacation, but she pays for our vacations. She is friends with my daughter and recommended a good college for her to go to and funded a scholarship for her to attend the college of her choice." The guard reached for him through the bars. "Do you realize how much she means to all of us? I ought to let you escape just so I can hunt you down myself and accidentally shoot you." His eyes were cold.

Marques' eyes grew large. The guard continued. "Oh don't worry, I wouldn't kill you. I would just wound you in a way that would scar you for the rest of your life if you know what I mean." He looked down toward Marques groin area.

Marques spit at the man. "Go ahead you piece of island trash. Do it. What are you waiting for? Are you scared or chicken?"

The guard nodded. He went back into the front, locked the door and locked his gun in a drawer. He took off his gun belt and his baton. He unlocked the key to Marques' cell and opened it. "Alright, you piece of dirt. Give me your best shot. I'll make this fair. It's just you and me." Marques wasted no time. He charged at the man and clothes lined him, hitting his head against the bars, knocking the man semi-unconscious. He then tied him up with the sheets on the bed and ran out of the cell and locked the door behind him. He then ran out of the front door and into the night down the beach.

Once he heard the door close, the security guard opened his eyes and deftly untangled himself from the bed sheets. He took out a small flashlight and signaled out of the window outside of the jail cell. Another guard came inside and unlocked the jail cell.

"I thought you were really going to hit him." The other guard told the man.

"I wanted to so bad, but I know that what the others have in store for him is much worse. I look forward to seeing his face when he realizes that this is all a set up." They laughed.

Marques ran down the beach looking for a place to hide until he could get some where and call his employer and get himself extricated. He would hide whenever he would see lights along the rode. About one mile from the jail, he tripped over something seemingly invisible. He turned over and attempted to get up when someone stepped on his back and pushed him back down to the beach.

"Just where do you think you are going?" He didn't recognize the voice, but recognized a Japanese accent speaking French words. Then whoever it was kicked him over so he could see his face. It was a tall young man with curly hair. He didn't recognize him.

Marques looked at him. "What do you want with me? Who are you?"

Tsukasa bent down over the guy to talk in a low tone. "My name doesn't matter. All you need to know is that the young lady whom you attacked last night is like a little sister to me, and no one messes with my family."

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt her just scare her. She shouldn't have fought so hard. I didn't hurt her that much anyway."

Tsukasa stood up enraged. "Really, you didn't hurt her much? Then why does she have a fractured rib from where you sat on her chest." Then he kicked the man in the ribs with a silver-toed boot. Tsukasa wanted to continue but it took all he had to control himself and walk away as the man on the ground writhed in pain. He then jumped up and looked for Tsukasa. "Where are you you curly-haired freak? Do you think it's fair to kick a man when he is down?" He had turned around to face where he had last seen Tsukasa. He jumped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh, and you think it is fair to tie up a young girl and then try to take advantage of her and leave marks all over her body?" He turned around to see a man with shoulder-length wavy hair.

"What do you mean?" Marques asked him. "And who are you?"

"I am a very good friend of the young lady whom you attacked. You left your marks all over her arms." Akira stepped back, took out a whip, and in quick succession stung the man on his arms with the whip everywhere Cherokee had a mark. "Here, here, here, here, and here." Then he threw sand at the man's arms to get inside and irritate his wounds. Akira walked away.

The man grabbed his arms in pain, breathing hard. "Wait a minute, you get back here you wavy-haired freak. I'll take you and your curly-haired friend on. You can do whatever you want to me. I can handle the two of you." From behind him he heard another voice.

"Is that so? So you are man enough to take on two guys at one time, but you have to tie up a little lady to take her on?" He turned around to see a guy with long, straight shoulder-length hair.

"Look, I tied her up because I was doing what I was told to do, what I was paid to do. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"That's no excuse, and you did an excellent job of hurting her." Soujiroh got into his face. He made a move for Soujiroh who easily side-stepped him, grabbed him by the arm and twisted him around and then quickly snapped his wrist.

"Aaargh!" The man cried out in pain and grabbed his wrist. Soujiroh walked away and another man looking just like the last but older and with shorter hair walked up to him.

"What, you want a piece of me, too? Even with a broken wrist, I can take you on."

"Hold still. I'm here to treat you." He quickly wrapped a splint, stabilizing the man's wrist. He quickly treated all of his wounds so that they wouldn't bruise. Marques was at first going to fight him off when he realized he was indeed treating his wounds.

"Sensei, you have to help me. They are attacking me for no reason."

Dr. Nishikado sneered. "I highly doubt that. You see, I treated the young lady whom you attacked and saw all of her bruises. I'm just here to make sure that you don't have similar bruises to hers and to make sure you can last the rest of your punishment." He walked away.

_The rest?_ The next thing he knew he couldn't breathe. Rui had grabbed him tightly around the neck with his elbow. Rui whispered to him. "You have no idea how badly I want to tighten my grip until your eyes bulge out of your head and you take your last dying breath, but my girlfriend asked me nicely not to. Since I love her, I listen to her. I have to admit I am enjoying watching how slowly and painfully you are receiving your just due for what you did to her. She's right. A quick death would not have been as satisfying. I'll have to remember to thank her for that. I just wish that she could be here now to see you starting to turn shades of red and then purple, and the beads of sweat running down your face wondering if I know exactly how long I can continue squeezing before it becomes your last breath." Rui let him go and pushed him away. He walked away breathing heavy but satisfied.

Marques felt his neck and breathed in and out hard choking and coughing. He was bent over trying to catch his breath when he noticed a pair of boots in front of him. A tall man with long dark hair, slightly graying at the temples looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll wait until you catch your breath. I am a gentleman after all, unlike someone we know who would tie up a young girl and attempt to have his way with her. Besides, I would like to hear some more of your witty repartee just before I give you my gift." He smiled coldly.

Marques straightened up and whispered. "Who are you supposed to be, and why do you care? I didn't try anything with her. I was simply paid to tie her up."

"Liar! I saw the bruises on her thighs. I'm her father. I adopted her after her parents died, and I promised to take care of her and keep her from scum like you." He kneed the man in the groin. It took all of his willpower to walk away and leave the man on the ground and not doing anything further.

When Marques was finally able to stand again, he looked up to see another man. He looked familiar. It was an older, slightly taller version of the first man who attacked him. "Oh what you are not man enough to finish the job, so you sent your daddy?" Marques called out.

"No, the young lady asked that we spare your life for some reason. So we couldn't let him finish you off for fear that you would not live through it. I'm here to take out your ankle the way you did hers."

"How do you propose to do that, old man?" Marques smirked.

"Like this." He calmly stated and then swept the man off of his feet and then stumped on his ankle."

Marques was in pain. Despite that, he was laughing as they all gathered around him. "I'll go to jail, and I'll get a lawyer and sue all of you. I'll tell them how you all tortured me. I'll still get paid."

They all laughed at him, which caused him to stop laughing. The older man with the long hair bent down and looked at him. "Who is going to believe you? You are a fugitive from justice. You escaped from prison after kidnapping and attacking some poor little girl. Any injuries sustained were a result of trying to recapture you."

"There's no way all of the bruises that I have could have come from recapturing me. What about my wrist, and what about my ankle?"

The one who said he was a doctor bent down and asked him. "What bruises? You see, unlike you, my friends know how to injure without bruising. Also, that young lady that you attacked is a doctor and came up with a medical technique to heal injuries before they bruise. So, you won't have any bruises or scars. You should be grateful to her for that."

"What about my ankle and my wrist?"

"You could have sustained those injuries when you fell earlier. In trying to catch yourself, you snapped your wrist. What ever you tripped over caused your ankle injury." The doctor assured him.

He helped him up on one side, and her uncle was on his other side. "Now, let's go get you treated at the infirmary. There's another doctor waiting there to treat your other injuries."

As they walked along the beach, they made sure to drag him over anything that would cause him pain. They all enjoyed the long walk back to the hotel.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Cherokee was resting. Rui came in to see her. She opened her eyes immediately and smiled. "Hey." She sat up.

"Hey there yourself." He helped her.

"Is Phase II completed, yet?" He nodded.

"Just finished. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I've been looking forward to it."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the mouth.

"For what?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "You were right. That was much more fun than his death would have been."

She smiled. "Okay, let's go." He picked her up and brought her in to where they had strapped down and handcuffed Marques and were treating him. They sat her on a stool next to his bed so that she could treat him.

He stared at her. "Look, I'm sorry, but tell them that your injuries weren't that bad."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't do that."

He glared at her. "Why not?"

"Because, they were that bad." She lifted up her hair and turned her neck around for him to see his fingerprints around her neck. She took off her robe to reveal a sleeveless gown and showed him more fingerprints along her arm. She pulled her gown up to the thigh level to show him more fingerprints. She showed him her bandaged wrist and ankle. "I'd show you the bandage on my rib, but you might actually like what you see."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. That's not me. I wouldn't have. If you had just held still instead of fighting, you wouldn't have all of these injuries."

She glared. "Oh, so this is my fault? I should have just let you do what you wanted to with me?" Her eyes narrowed, and then she smiled and picked up a syringe. "Well, I don't want you to hold still. I won't you to move as much as possible so that this will hurt every bit." She filled the syringe with a liquid, poured alcohol on one of his wounds, and jabbed the syringe in his arm at the same point where Akira had whipped him. She made sure to pour more alcohol on it afterward. He screamed, and she just smiled at him.

Dr. Nishikado pried the syringe from her and disposed of it. "Okay, I think that's enough. I think you should go back to bed and rest." They were all slightly worried at how hard she had jabbed the syringe into his arm and how much pleasure she took at it.

Rui picked her up and carried her back into the other room. When Dr. Nishikado had completed bandaging Marques, Rui spoke to him privately.

"Is there any reason that Shone has to stay in the infirmary? Can she return to her room?"

"I'd like her to stay here so I can monitor her, but she is not attached to any machines. Why?"

"He's staying here tonight, right?" Dr. Nishikado nodded. "I don't like the idea of her being here with him."

"He'll be handcuffed and strapped down."

"What about when he needs to go to the bathroom? Anyway, I know this sounds weird, but after seeing her with the syringe, I am kind of worried about what she may do to him. Not just for his safety, but because she may injure herself trying to go after him."

Dr. Nishikado nodded. "I see your point. You can take her back to her room. Just be really careful not to let her toss and turn or she'll injure her ribs and aggravate her wrist and ankle injuries."

Rui nodded. "Don't worry. I will bring her back first thing in the morning, and she can stay all day. He went into the infirmary and picked her up. She kissed him. "Thank you for getting me out of here." He looked at her surprised.

"You heard me?" She shook her head. "You manipulated us again didn't you?" She just smiled. He shook his head.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked, noticing they were not headed to her room.

"I got us a new suite. I figured that you wouldn't want to return to that one after what happened. I had all of our luggage sent there, too."

"Oh, Rui, that was so sweet and thoughtful. I love you so much." She kissed him.

"I love you too." They arrived at the suite, and he opened it using a voice command. He gently laid her on the bed. Then he ran her a bath and helped her take it being careful around her wrist, ankle, and ribs. He was getting angry as he saw her injuries again.

"Breathe, Rui." When they finished the bath, he put on her robe and carried her to bed. He gently laid her on the bed. He placed pillows all around her and propped up her leg and her head to take pressure off of her ankle and ribs. He went to sleep on the couch so as not to disturb her. "Rui, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm," he said drowsily.

"You remember after our first night together, the discussion we had."

"Hm," he said again drowsily.

"Rui, are you listening to me? Are you awake? This is important."

"Yes, I'm listening." He mumbled.

She looked at him and noticed his breathing was even. _He's asleep. I know he is_. "Well, I'm in love with Soujiroh and Akira."

"Hm, that's nice." He turned over.

"And we three are getting married tomorrow." _No reaction_.

"Hm, that's nice too."

_Great, he is asleep. I just hope he doesn't remember this conversation tomorrow and think it was real. I'll just wait until after the next phase to talk to him._

The next morning they awoke refreshed, and she and Rui ate breakfast together alone in their suite. "How'd you sleep?" She asked him.

"Not as good as when we are sharing the bed together but nice all the same, but I did have a strange dream." She raised her eyebrows. "I dreamed that you Soujiroh and Akira got married."

She wanted to burst out laughing instead she just eyed him curiously. "Really Rui, I think you have been hanging around too much with the playboys."

He returned her to the infirmary. Dr. Nishikado took her vitals and examined her. "You're looking much better. It looks like you have gained a pound already. That's good. You better continue gaining weight, too."

She nodded. She was glad Rui returned her to the infirmary since everyone came to visit her and brought flowers and food. They all tried to cheer her up, but she ended up making jokes and cheering them up instead. The day passed fairly quickly, and she returned to her room with Rui that night. Of course she and all the others were too anxious to sleep. Rui massaged her back and her feet to help her relax and gave her some tea. She finally fell asleep. Bright and early the next morning, she almost fell out of bed trying to get to the bathroom and empty her stomach contents. Rui heard her and ran to the bed, picked her up and made it to the bathroom just in time. He held her hair again.

"Nervous stomach again?" He eyed her.

"Yes, also I think I ate too much yesterday. Sempai must have told everyone that I needed to gain weight because everyone brought me flowers and a three-course meal, yesterday."

"Are you sure you are up for this today?" He looked at her face once she had rinsed her mouth and wiped her face.

"I just want to get it over with." They ate breakfast, and she returned to the infirmary.

**(A/N**) As I said this chapter is shorter than usual, but I think I have to split it here. The next chapter will be probably the same length. I had intended to keep them together, but that would make one long chapter. I think I should just stop here and call the next chapter Reckoning Part II. I'll post it as soon as I can.


	28. Chapter 28: Reckoning Pt II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD. If I did, I probably wouldn't have written such a sad chapter.

(**A/N**) This is probably my saddest chapter. I apologize for that. I promise to make the ending happy to make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter 28 The Reckoning Part II**

At ten o'clock that morning, the plane arrived carrying Franz and Sir Perceval Smythe, a diplomat from Australia. Jin Woo was there to greet both men. "Welcome, Sir Perceval Smythe. It is a pleasure to see you again." Her uncle nodded at the bodyguard. "Franz."

"I must say I was surprised when I received your invitation, but I am grateful nonetheless, mate. I really needed the rest." He spoke English with an Australian accent.

"Well, all the facilities are available for you to use, free of charge of course."

"Cheers, mate." He shook his hand and went to check in.

"Sir Perceval Smythe, may I have a quick word with you in private when you are settled in your room."

"Sure."

When he had settled into his room, her uncle dropped by and told him that he would be getting a new bodyguard right away because they had a special assignment for Franz since he was one of their oldest and most "trusted" bodyguards. Sir Smythe agreed and met his new bodyguard.

* * *

Uncle Jin went to talk to Franz, then. He had to bite his jaw to keep from hitting the man or punching him out. 

"Franz, I don't know whether or not you have heard, but there have been two attacks on my daughter in the last two months, and I'm afraid for her safety."

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, 6 ft. 5 inch tall man feigned surprise and concern. "Oh my god, is she okay? How is she? Can I go see her? I'm sorry to hear that. If I hadn't failed her back then, then I would still be with her as her bodyguard, and I know I could have prevented this from happening."

"Well, I agree and that is why you are here. I know that your presence here will prevent anything further from happening. I never understood why she wanted you reassigned after her kidnapping in the first place. Do you have any ideas?" He watched him carefully.

He shrugged. "Perhaps she blamed me for the kidnapping and didn't trust me anymore."

"I still don't understand that. It's not like you were responsible for the kidnapping. She is quick to give everyone a second chance usually and not place blame. I don't know what it is about you that she doesn't trust. She went as far as to make sure that you were assigned on the other side of the world from where she was at all times." He looked at the man again who showed no hint of acknowlegement. "Oh well, because the last attack was particularly brutal, I decided that I wanted you here right away despite any objections that she may have. She's in the infirmary right now healing. She is pretty banged up, too." Franz looked up surprised and concerned. _There it is_.

"What do you mean banged up? Is she okay? Did you catch the guy who did it?"

_Is that nervousness_? "Yes, and he hasn't really said much, either." _Was that relief?_ "He fractured her ribs, broke her wrist and sprained her ankle. He claims the injuries are her fault for fighting him off while he tried to violate her."

Franz stood up angered. "Did he violate her?"

"No, she fought him off, and fortunately her boyfriend came in just in time to prevent that from happening."

"Boyfriend?" He asked slowly pronouncing each syllable distinctly.

_Is that jealousy_? "Yes, she began dating him when she turned 18. The two are inseparable. I think they do everything together."

Franz raised his eyebrows and swallowed. "Everything?"

Her uncle smiled. "Everything." _Got him_.

"I must see her right away."

"Just a second, there's one more thing. I talked to Sir Perceval Smythe, and he agreed to replace you. So, you can return to your previous post as soon as right now."

He nodded. "Understood, thank you and please give my apologies to Sir Perceval Smythe, but she is more important to me." He left.

Uncle Jin's smile faded, and he felt sickened. _I can't believe I let that sick, perverted, twisted scumbag anywhere near my niece. I have to make this up to her someday somehow. _Uncle Jin called Cherokee. "Sweetheart, you're up. Are you sure you are up for this? If you would like to back out feel free at any time."

"I got this Uncle. It's high time this was over." She stated confidently although she didn't feel the confidence she had displayed.

* * *

For a good bodyguard, Franz failed to recognize that he was being followed or filmed for that matter. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts of seeing his Cherry Blossom again. He arrived at the infirmary and Dr. Nishikado was in the room observing her. He went outside to meet Franz. "May I help you?" 

"I'm Dr. McKenzie's new bodyguard. Her uncle sent me. I am Franz at your service." He bowed.

Dr. Nishikado slightly returned the bow. He led him into see Cherokee.

She was pretending to be asleep. "I heard that she sustained injuries. May I see them?"

"We took pictures of her injuries. I'll go get them."

He stopped Dr. Nishikado. "Can I just see them right here on her right now? It will be better if I study them up close and in person. I want to determine if there is a certain pattern that I recognize so that we can find the person behind this."

"Well, we already captured her attacker. He is in the next room."

"My understanding is that someone else is behind this and paid him to do it."

Dr. Nishikado was livid. He stared at the man, coldly. "Yes, but I don't want to disturb her while she is sleeping."

"Please, if you don't mind just quickly."

"Fine." He pulled back the covers and showed him the bruises on her arms. "She has bruises like this all over her body." He gasped and tenderly traced the bruises on her arms.

* * *

In another room, everything was being monitored and taped. Rui headed for the door. The others moved in front of him. "No Rui, you have to let this play out as planned." Doumyouji san told him calmly. Rui sat down and returned to the monitor to watch angrily.

* * *

"Please do not touch her." Dr. Nishikado stopped the man's hands. "You will awaken her, and she needs her rest." Cherokee was grateful as she was starting to tense and flinch at the man's soft caresses.

He looked at the doctor with piercing blue eyes. "Sensei, you may return to your other patients or your other duties. I am here to take care of her uh protect her. I'll call you if she needs anything."

He stayed and checked her vitals again. "That's okay. She is my main priority. You can stay while I continue to examine her."

In another room, the others were concerned. "Soujiroh call your brother and tell him to get out of there. He'll ruin everything if he doesn't stick to the plan." Jin Woo looked at Soujiroh. Soujiroh nodded and called his brother.

"Hey bro, what are you doing man? Get out of there. Stick to the plan."

"I understand, but I think it is prudent to change the patient's course of treatment at this point especially since there is a new potentially dangerous hazard introduced into the patient's environment."

"I understand, but this will never work if we don't stick to the plan exactly. We're all watching and can be in there within 30 seconds."

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "I have to go see about another matter. I trust you can take it from here. I'll leave it to you, then." As he reached the door, he turned back. "Call me or anyone else at the first sign of trouble if you need anything." The bodyguard nodded and didn't notice when the young lady discreetly made the "OK" sign with her fingers to acknowledge that she knew he was talking to her and not the bodyguard.

Dr. Nishikado left and hurried to the room where they were all watching things unfold. They watched as the bodyguard looked out of the room, and then closed and locked the door behind him. Tsukasa stood up and headed for the door. His father blocked him, shook his head, and motioned for him to sit down. He returned to his seat.Franz leaned close to Cherokee's face. "Ah, my little Cherry Blossom it is so good to be near you once again. I can't tell you how I have longed to see you in person and touch you. I'm here to take care of you now. You don't need to worry. I'll never let anything happen to you again." He leaned closer as if to kiss her.

* * *

In the other room, Rui stood up again. They quickly pushed him back down. Her uncle turned to them. "Do you think this is any easier for me to watch? Don't you think I also want to go in there and rip his heart right out of his chest or do what we did to that dancer the other night? We have to handle this differently. Please, be patient." He returned to the monitor and bit his jaw.

* * *

As Franz leaned closer to Cherokee, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek, and she quickly opened her eyes. They were opened wide and she almost forgot to breathe. For a moment panic set in, and she couldn't move, speak, or think.

* * *

Dr. Nishikado stared at Cherokee on the monitor. "I think we better get in there. She is in trouble. She may not be able to do this." 

Her uncle shook his head. "Give her a little more time. She has to do this. She'll be fine." _I hope_. He added in his head.

* * *

She finally took a slow breath in, which caused her ribs to hurt. The pain in her ribs woke her from her panicked state, and she became angry. "You?" She whispered and then tried to sit up and move away from him to the other side of the bed. She shook her head. "Why?"

"Your uncle wanted me to come back to protect you. It seems that your current security staff is inadequate to protect you. I understand that you have been kidnapped and attacked twice in the past two months. I'm here to watch over you. I'm here to protect you. I'm here to take care of you." He moved closer to her.

She shook her head. "No. No. Those attacks were your fault. I don't need you here."

"You are right my little Cherry Blossom, if I had been here, none of this would have happened. So that is my fault. You do need me." He kissed her hand.

She pulled it away from him. "That's not what I mean. You know what I mean. You hired them to do this to me. To hurt me. You did this on purpose. You're sick and twisted."

He shook his head. "I would never want anyone to hurt you. If I hired someone, I would make sure that they did not hurt you. I would specifically instruct them to tie you up and scare you but not to hurt you."

* * *

In the other room, the others were disappointed. "He's smart. He's not admitting it. It's not enough. We have to have him admit it." Her uncle put his head down not wanting his daughter to endure any more.

* * *

_You may be smart, but you aren't smarter than I am_. "Maybe so, but when you are half-way across the world, how can you prevent them from deviating from your instructions? How can you be sure that they will do what you tell them exactly? For example, I take it that you didn't mean for Marques to do this to me?" She lifted up her hair and turned for him to see the fingerprints on her neck. He looked closely and gasped. "Or this." She removed the cover and pulled her gown to waist level for him to see the prints on her thighs." He gasped again and anger flashed in his eyes. "Or this." She pulled the gown up further so he could see her bandaged ribs. "Do you know it hurts when I breathe?" She moved forward. "Or when I move forward or sit up?" She winced from the pain she felt. She put her gown down and pulled up the covers around her.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I would never let anyone do that to you." He tried to touch her bruises to feel them. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Don't EVER come near me. You may have been given permission by my uncle to be my bodyguard, but you don't have my permission to do anything. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. You claim you love me, and yet you hire someone to do this to me. That's not love. I hate you." She had a sneer on her face and a venomous tone.

He looked in her eyes hurt. "No, you don't understand. I didn't want this to happen this way. They were just supposed to scare you. It was so your uncle would let me guard you again. I had to make him see that I was the only one who could protect you, the only one who could love you. I did it for you, for us. Don't you see it was the only way?"

"What did you do for me? How are you showing that you love me?" He then admitted to the kidnappings and explained how he orchestrated it.

* * *

"That's enough, isn't it? Let's get in there now." Rui and the other three were standing up to go. Her uncle held out his arm. 

"No, wait. I think there is even more to this. There is something else going on." They all sat down when Cherokee spoke again.

* * *

"So, you didn't intend for them to sell me to the highest bidder or ransom me or have them put this device in me?"

He looked up at her. "They were going to ransom you or sell you?"

"Yes, you see. When you hire criminals to do something, you can't trust them to follow through with the plans unless you are there. You can't control them from far away. You didn't answer all of my questions. So you know about the device?"

"Yes, it was implanted in there the first time when you were twelve."

She thought for a second. "No, it was put in place recently, not when I was twelve. How would you know that unless you had something to do with them back then? Wait, were you responsible for that one too? So, you know what this device is? You know what it does?" He nodded. "Tell me, everything." She commanded.

He looked at her. "I have been in love with you since the very first day that I saw you. My uncle is a research scientist. I told him about my dilemma with you. The device was designed to mature certain aspects of your body. I felt that if I were able to create a permanent bond with you, then your parents, your uncle at that time, would have to let me marry you. So, the plan was to kidnap you, implant the device and then let nature take its course, but once they had you, they didn't want to let you go. They said you were invaluable to their work. You even gave them ideas on how to put the device to better use." She stared at him incredulously as the gravity of his statements fully sank in.

She swallowed. "Are you saying the reason my body looks the way it does is because of that device?"

He shook his head. "No, that's all your body." He smiled. "Once you have the device removed, you can examine it and determine its full functionality, but I don't understand why you say that it was put in place recently. You wouldn't need it at this age. "

"Well, the electronic signature proves that it was done recently. Wait, you said something about my parents. How did you know my parents? They were dead when you were hired as my bodyguard. You never met them. They died in an accident trying to help someone before you ever met me."

He looked at her. "Don't you remember me? I've known you since you were eight. I met you the first time when you went to visit your uncle. I was one of the bodyguards working at his house. You were so beautiful with your two long braids that came down past your waist. I couldn't believe it when they told me you were in high school already. I remember giving you piggy back rides, pushing you on the swings, and doing other child-like stuff with you. Since I was the youngest member on your uncle's staff, I was assigned to watch over you. I remember you telling me that even though you were mature and advanced for your age, occasionally you enjoyed acting your age, but you had no patience for being around people your own age. I knew then that I loved you and that you would be something special. I must admit that you far exceeded my expectations physically and in all that you have accomplished."

She stared at him. "I don't understand. That's sick. That's disgusting. How could you be in love with an 8 year-old girl? How did you know it was real love?"

"That's what I asked myself, and that's what your parents asked me too. I waited for almost two years to see if what I felt would go away and before I asked your parents to promise you in marriage to me. The feelings didn't go away they got stronger. When I could contain them no more, I talked to your parents."

"What did they say?" Her voice was shaking.

"They said no because they raised you to make your own decisions maturely and after weighing all factors. So they would not make any decisions that would permanently affect you. They also said that they were uncomfortable with my expressions and asked me not to have anything more to do with you unless there was additional adult supervision present. That's when I knew what I had to do."

She swallowed. "Which was?"

He looked at her pleadingly. "You have to understand. They were going to take you away from me, not let me see you. I barely got to see you as it were. I thought that if I kidnapped you and returned you, they would trust me more and let me see you. It was your birthday. I expected you to be in the car with them. So we staged an accident. I knew that your parents would stop and help. That's the kind of people they were. The people I hired to stage the accident didn't make the proper calculations. So, your parents died as a result. I'm very sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. If your parents would have just listened to me, it wouldn't have turned out like this."

Cherokee was dizzy and nauseated. _I'm responsible for my parents' death. If they hadn't tried to kidnap me, my parents would be alive. No, he is responsible for my parents' death. I can't think. _She shook her head. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

He put his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I love you. I want you to see what lengths I will go through to be with you. I want you to know just how strong my love for you really is. Don't you see?"

She felt faint. Then she grew angry. She pushed him away from her. "No, I don't see. All I see is a sick disgusting individual. Get away from me, and don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again." She moved further away from him. Then she looked around for something. She found the clipboard. As he continued to reach for her, she took the clipboard and slapped him across the right cheek with the clipboard. "Don't." She slapped him across the left cheek. "Come." Then she threw an uppercut under his chin. "Near me." His nose began to bleed. Her eyes were cold. He kept reaching for her and attempted to restrain her. Having exhausted herself trying to fight him off she then dropped the clipboard listlessly and went limp, breathing heavily.

* * *

"I think we better get in there now." Dr. Nishikado noticed the look in his junior's eyes. 

"I agree we have more than enough to lock him away and throw away the key." Her uncle stood up. They all followed suit and ran to her rescue. They broke through the door and restrained him. He looked at them and tried to free himself. He looked confused.

"What is the meaning of all this? What are you doing?"

Her uncle moved to the front. "We heard everything. We _**saw**_ everything. We have it on tape. We are going to put you away for a long time. I can't believe I ever trusted you. I can't believe I brought you in to my life, into her life. The whole time you were explaining, I was so angered I wanted to kill you, to hurt you. Right now, I'm too disgusted with you and with myself for letting you ruin that girl's life." He shook his head and turned away and went to his daughter's side who was presently in a catatonic state after dropping the clipboard.

Tsukasa came up to him smiling. "Lucky for me, I'm never too disgusted to express my feelings." He punched the man in his stomach, and he bent over double. Tsukasa laughed. "I bet you thought that you were too muscular to feel that. I've got news for you. There are so many places to hit you where muscle doesn't matter and to make it hurt, and I know all of them" Tsukasa hit him again right under the neck, swiftly and sharply. The man's head flew back, and he choked and coughed. He sneered at the man and walked away. "Lucky for you, I can't stand to touch you any more either."

Everyone else was too shocked at the man's revelations to feel anger or be enraged. They just wanted him out of their midst. They felt dirty and disgusted. Then they turned to Cherokee. She was catatonic and breathing heavily. Rui went to her other side. She wasn't moving, exhausted from having fought off Franz. She finally turned to look at them with sad eyes. Then a wave of nausea hit her, and she covered her mouth. Rui lifted her up and took her to the bathroom. She threw up over and over again. She collapsed into Rui's arms. He helped her to rinse out her mouth and wiped her face. As he carried her back to the bed, she turned her face into his chest and began crying uncontrollably. Her whole body shook with each sob, which was bad since her ribs were already bruised. It hurt her to cry, which caused her to cry harder due to the pain. Rui just held her on the bed and stroked her hair and kissed her on the top of the head. The others gathered around her and stroked her arms and tried to console her. When she finally stopped crying, the front of his shirt was soaked from her tears. She fell asleep and he layed her down on the bed. They just stayed there staring at her. Her uncle stroked her hair and wiped her tear-stained face with a warm towel.

Rui went to Dr. Nishikado. "Can you give her something for the pain, sensei? She was crying so hard. I could feel her shudder from the pain as she cried."

He shook his head. "I can't. It will interact with whatever other drugs were in her system, and I don't know what effect it will have on the implant. When she wakes up, she will need something to eat. I suggest you take her back to her own room. I'm afraid she will go through more episodes of crying and vomiting. She has experienced a big shock. I'm surprised she was able to stomach listening to all of that. I wanted to vomit myself. Give her liquids and something light to eat because vomiting is probably causing her pain, and I can't give her anything." He looked at Jin Woo. "You're daughter is an extremely strong person, but I would recommend you not letting her have any visitors or talk about it at all until she is ready."

Her uncle nodded and looked at Dr. Nishikado. "What about this implant? Did you know about it? When can you remove it?"

He was thoughtful. "Yes, I knew. I discovered it when I was examining her for internal injuries the other day. It will take some time. We have to figure out what effect it is having on her and also we'll have to wait until she has regained her weight and finishes some other course of treatment that I prescribed for her."

Her uncle frowned. "What other course of treatment?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Kamenashi san. Now that your daughter is 18, I can't really divulge any more information about her medical conditions. I will make sure that she returns to light duty and not do too much when we return to Japan. I think you should return her to her room while she is resting after I check her vitals." He turned away and began taking Cherokee's pulse. "She is surprisingly calm. Call me when she wakes up so I can check her again no matter what time."

Uncle Jin spoke up. "None of this leaves the room. Don't tell your spouses or Shizuka or Tsubaki. If she wants to tell them that is fine, but this needs to stay here." They all nodded in agreement.

Rui gently picked her up and took her back to their room. He laid her down and propped up her ankle and her back. He then kissed her on the face. Silent tears rolled down his face as he thought about everything that happened to her over her life's course. He then resolved to protect her for the rest of his life if she would let him. He was a guardian angel for Tsukushi, but he wanted to be more than that for Shone.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, the remaining ones all looked at each other somberly. They shook their heads and felt depressed. Soujiroh was the first to speak. "You know. It's a shame. All the times that she has helped people and no one could help her. She didn't deserve all the things that happened to her." 

Akira looked at him, and shook his head. "No one deserves all of the things that happened to her."

Dr. Nishikado was the next to speak. "What I don't know is how she is going to get through all of this or how she even got through all of this before." He shook his head. "I thought I had to go through a lot in life."

Tsukasa looked up at all of them. "That's easy. She's going to get through it with all of our help. We may not have been able to help her in the past, but we are here now, and we can help her now."

Jin Woo nodded. "That's right Tsukasa. She has all of us now, and the important thing is that we are there for her whenever she needs us however she needs us. I can't even begin to imagine how I can make this up to her."

"You can't, and she doesn't expect you to. The best you can do is what you have already said be there for her. So what does she need the most right now?" Doumyouji san reasoned.

Dr. Nishikado answered. "She needs rest and to be left alone to heal. I know you all care for her deeply and want to make sure that she is okay, but the best you can do is call Rui and ask if he needs anything. If I'm not mistaken, she should be waking up shortly and will need to eat."

Tsukasa stood up to go. "Well, I know what I am going to do. First, I am going to go treasure my beautiful wife, then I am going to make sure that no one disturbs them tomorrow, and finally I'm going to properly thank my little sister for all of her help."

* * *

He returned to his room and knocked on the door, much to Tsukushi's surprise. She opened the door. She raised her eyebrows. "Did you forget your key?" He shook his head and grabbed her tightly and squeezed her. She hugged him back. 

"I just wanted my beautiful wife to greet me at the door so that I could hug her." He kissed her on top of the head. She didn't understand what was happening but she enjoyed being wrapped in Tsukasa's arms.

They stayed that way for a while, and then she moved to go. He held her tighter. "Let's just stay this way for a little bit longer." She closed her eyes and relaxed and breathed in his scent. Coupled with the sea air, his scent had a nice fresh earthy smell. She enjoyed being that close to her husband. Finally, he released her but grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She smiled.

"Tsukasa?" He held her from behind again.

"I just want you to know how much I love you." He kissed her on the cheek. "And how much I cherish you." He kissed her again. "And how much I appreciate you." He kissed her again. "And how precious and special you are to me." He kissed her again.

"Tsukasa, did something happen?" He shook his head.

"I just suddenly realized how much I loved you and had to express it to you. That's all." She looked at him and then accepted that and stayed in his arms comfortably.

**

* * *

** Okay, forgive me again for such a sad and short chapter. This really would have been a long chapter because I had intended for Chapter 27, 28, and 29 to be combined. In case you are wondering, I am up to 370 pages in this story so far. I hope you don't think it is too long and unnecessary. I thank all of my reviewers for your comments. It really has helped me with some of the chapters. I really do read them and adjust my story accordingly. So the sooner you can read and review, the better for me. I will be uploading Chapter 29 shortly because it was originally intended to be part of this chapter. Okay, I bet you expected more of the same action with Franz. However, I felt it would have been wasted on him since he is a bodyguard. It is called Reckoning Part III. It is a bittersweet chapter unfortunately. Well, read and enjoy. 


	29. Chapter 29: Reckoning Pt III

**Disclaimer**: HYD does not belong to me. But the new characters belong to me, although I'd like to get rid of Franz and Marques.

**Chapter 29 The Reckoning Part III**

Dr. Nishikado had been right. Shone woke up approximately 2 hours after crying herself to sleep. She looked around wondering why she was in her room instead of the infirmary although grateful at the same time. She looked up to find Rui sitting on the bed watching her. She breathed a heavy sigh. "I guess the concern on your face means that everything that happened wasn't a dream. We did catch Franz, and he did confess that he was behind all of the kidnappings and my parents de ..." She began to sob. "Death." She finished. The flood of tears began again. Rui picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"I know you need to let all of this out, but you also need to remember that the crying hurts your ribs. So be careful." She nodded and buried her head in his chest again. She tried to stem the tide of tears long enough to look up at him. "I'm (sniff) I'm sorry about (sob) about your shirt." She began crying again. He shook his head.

"You mean far more to me than any shirt. Besides, you can always design me a new one to make up for it." Through her tears she laughed at that. She looked up at him.

"Rui, tha (sob) thank you. I (sob) I love you." She continued crying.

"I know you do. I love you too, and I will always be there for you if you will let me. Now, if you want to really thank me, you need to eat something. Do you think you feel up to it? I don't want you throwing up again. It has to hurt you, and sensei says that he can't give you anything for the pain. You need to eat to keep up your strength though."

She nodded, and he called Dr. Nishikado and had room service to bring her some soup and tea. Dr. Nishikado admonished her to eat and said she looked okay. She managed to keep it in and to sleep most of the night. The next morning, she was sick again. Rui heard her stir and was at her side in an instant. "Do you feel sick?" She nodded. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She nodded again. He picked her up and supported her while she emptied her guts again. "How long is this going to last?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be glad when it goes away, though."

"So what can I do for you now, are you ready to try to eat or what?"

"I'd like a bath and then to go back to bed."

"At your service, madame. I'll draw your bath, but I have to call Nishikado sensei, and then you have to eat." He looked at her sternly. She nodded.

After her bath, she felt a thousand times better. Dr. Nishikado examined her again. "You're looking much better than yesterday. How do you feel?"

"Numb." He nodded and left.

Rui fed her breakfast and made sure that she had some tea. She lay down on the opposite side of her fractured rib. She stared outside at the beach as tears flowed silently. Rui lay beside her with his arm resting on her waist. He stroked her hair and occasionally wiped her tears. She eventually fell asleep as did he. Rui was the first to wake up, and he heard his cell phone buzzing. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Rui, did I disturb you? How is my daughter doing? Is she feeling better? Have you had lunch yet?"

Rui yawned before answering. "Yes, I was sleeping but that's okay. She is still out of it. Yes, she feels better but not herself. No we haven't had lunch."

"Is she awake? I'll bring up lunch. I would like to talk to her." Rui looked over at Shone. She turned around and mouthed the word "Uncle?" He nodded. She nodded.

"Yes, she's up, and she says it's okay for you to come up." Within 15 minutes, there was a knock at the door. Her uncle was at the door. Rui was wearing pajama bottoms and a robe only. He opened the door and let her uncle in. She was wearing the top to his pajamas and a robe as well. She looked up at her uncle.

"Room service." He said as he pushed a cart in with all of her favorite foods on it. He placed it in front of the bed.

She frowned slightly. He came and kneeled next to her and looked in her eyes. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

She thought for a second and sighed. "Numb."

He nodded. "I'll be right back. Wait right here." He returned carrying a huge heart-shaped balloon that read: "I'm sorry," a huge stuffed teddy bear, and a big bouquet of cherry blossoms. She smiled in spite of herself.

"Uncle, what's all this?"

He looked at her and then knealed next to her placing his hands over hers. He shook his head. "Princess, can you ever forgive me?"

She shook her head and frowned. "I don't understand. Forgive you for what?"

"For ever bringing that cretin in your life and letting him cause you so much pain and for taking away so much from you."

She frowned. "Uncle, do you think any of this is your fault? This is no more your fault than it is my fault for being a cute eight year-old. Do you think any of this is my fault?"

"Of course not, how can you say that?"

She put her head down. "I blamed myself for about a second, but I never blamed you. However I realized that if we accept some of the blame, then we are assuaging his guilt. He is totally to blame for all of this and no one else. And I guarantee you that right now he doesn't feel any guilt, he doesn't accept any of the blame, and he doesn't think he did anything wrong. I know I didn't do anything wrong and neither did you. We can't take any of his guilt from him or for him."

"You're right sweetheart, but I have to make this up to you somehow. I mean he took away …" She placed her hand over his mouth and stopped him from saying it again.

"No Uncle, how can I repay you for taking me in?"

He frowned. "It's not necessary. I would do anything for you. You don't owe me anything."

She nodded. "That's the way I feel about you, too. The only thing we can do is to improve our screening methods for psychological behavior and change our surveys to our clients to see if we can screen for abnormal behavior. You have to admit that he met the qualifications for loyalty. Unfortunately, it was loyalty to an obsessive level. We have to figure out a way to discern absolute loyalty vs. obsessive loyalty when hiring security personnel from now on."

"How did I get so lucky to be able to adopt such a wonderful daughter?" He smiled at her.

She smiled and then looked away. _It's because he killed my parents_. She gave way to tears again briefly and then made them cease. She looked at the cart. "Uncle, how do you expect me to eat all of this? Just looking at all this food makes me." She put her hand over her mouth. "Uh oh, Rui." He scooped her up and rushed her to the bathroom as she emptied breakfast from her stomach. She rinsed out her mouth, brushed her teeth and went back.

She rubbed her stomach. "I guess I am ready to eat now. I have enough room."

"Are you sure you will be okay?" She nodded.

"Well, I promise you everyone will leave you alone today, but I can't guarantee that tomorrow. The other F4 are doing their best to distract the ladies from coming to see you or look for you or ask about you."

She nodded. They ate lunch and her uncle left. As soon as he left, she was back in tears. Rui went over and hugged her. He rocked her back and forth. She stopped shortly. She shook her head. "This is the last time. I promise. I can't allow him to keep affecting me like this. This time it's different, though. I can't stand the thought of my uncle thinking he is at fault or taking any of the blame. He's been so wonderful to me." She cried herself to sleep again. This time Rui moved her on the couch so he could sleep with her sitting up. She woke up 2 hours later and just sat there for a while with her head down. Rui waited.

"You know, it took me a year to get over my parent's death. I could accept it because I knew that there death wasn't in vain. They died how they lived, doing what they believed in. But to find out after all these years that their death was unnecessary due to the greedy, selfish, and miscalculated actions of other people is like experiencing my parents' death all over again. What's worse is that the person they were helping spends the week with my family every year to memorialize my parents'death. All this time, I thought that they were really nice people trying to help me get through this and honor my parents. It turns out that they were only trying to assuage their own guilt by making sure that I was coping. I accepted the people who caused my parents' death into my life, into my family, into my heart. I can't fathom it." She shook her head. The tears started to flow silently down her face.

Rui nodded and looked at her. "So what are you going to do about them?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to forgive them. If I don't, I can never move on with my life, which reminds me. You and I need to talk about something, but there is one thing I need to do first." She told him what she needed to do. He was shocked, but he went along with it. He could see how it important it was for her to do it. However, he insisted that he call all the others to accompany her. She reluctantly agreed.

"Is that the only way you are going to let me do this?"

"Yes."

"Alright, agreed." Rui called the rest of the guys. He got the same response.

"She wants to what? Absolutely not."

"If we don't do it with her, she'll find someway to do it by herself." They all nodded and agreed to meet.

When they arrived at the jail, she hesitated before she slowly limped inside to go see him. They watched over her like a hawk. Then she asked them all to wait outside and let her do it alone.

She went in to talk to Franz. He looked like he hadn't slept. Already the shadow of a beard was creeping onto his face. He turned around to look at her. All the tiredness left his face and was replaced with genuine elation immediately when he saw her. "Cherry Blossom, I knew you couldn't stay away from me. I knew you would forgive me. I knew you would come for me. I knew you understood. I knew you loved me. Now, can you please tell them to let me go so that we can be together now?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you. I don't have _any_ feelings for you. I thought that I could hate you. In fact, I should hate you, but I don't. Instead I feel nothing for you, only a numbness." She spoke gently.

His face fell at her confession and then brightened at a sudden thought. "Then why did you come if you feel nothing for me? You have to feel something."

She shook her head. "I came to say goodbye to you for the final time. I will never see you again after this. I no longer live with your shadow hanging over me. I can say goodbye to that life too and move on. I also wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend so that you can see what true love is like."

She started to turn to go get Rui and then she turned back and said quietly. "Oh by the way, I figured out what the implant does, and I'll let you in on a little secret." She whispered something to him.

He went pale, his mouth dropped open, and he covered it shocked. He felt like someone had kicked him in the groin.

She smiled and went to get Rui. They came back arm in arm. "Franz this is my true love, Hanazawa Rui." Franz stared at him bitter and angry. Rui glared at him and then turned away disgusted. She and Rui walked off.

Franz called after them. "This isn't over. You'll never be able to care for her or protect her. I will find a way to get out and come for you.

Rui turned back in an instant and had him by the collar through the bars. "Don't even try it, or I swear you will never live to regret it." He let him go and walked off with his arm around Cherokee.

Uncle Jin Woo ran over and hugged his daughter. "That's my girl. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." She replied.

They had all watched her bravely face the man who caused her so much heart ache. "You didn't need us here." Akira commented.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't say that. Knowing you were all here for me gave me confidence to do what I had to do. Besides, I know you were all worried about me, and I wanted you to see that I was finally okay and can move on with my life."

"So what are you going to do now that you can finally move on?" Soujiroh was curious.

She looked at Rui. "I'm going back to my room and have some dessert."

"What kind of dessert do you want? You name it, and I'll have someone make it and send it up to you." Her uncle asked.

She tried not to laugh. "That's okay Dad. Rui's got it covered. He knows exactly what kind of dessert I like."

Her uncle was touched. "You called me Dad?"

She smiled. "Yes, I've always wanted to, but you insisted that I didn't. I was never confused, and I knew you weren't replacing my father. You've always been Dad to me. He was my daddy." Uncle Jin hugged her tightly.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Dad."

Her uncle looked at Rui. "Take my daughter to her room and see that she gets whatever she wants."

He smiled. "Yes, sir."

When they returned to the hotel, Rui laid her on the bed and kissed her and then looked in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He groaned and kissed her. He made sure that he was gentle with her avoiding aggravating her wrist, her ankle, and her ribs. Three hours later they went to sleep and slept soundly for the first time in many nights.

The next morning, she woke up happy. She turned to watch Rui's face. "Rui."

"Good morning." He smiled at her and kissed her. "Wait, are you sick? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She shook her head.

"I wanted to finish our conversation from the other day when you fell asleep."

"Well, I am awake right now, and you have my undivided attention."

"Do you remember that conversation we had after our first night together?"

He nodded. "You mean when I asked you about marrying me?"

"Yes, that was part of it, but …" She was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Rui rolled his eyes. "Let's just ignore it. Maybe they will go away. Besides it is really early in the morning." The knocking became more insistent, and they heard Tsukasa's voice.

She looked at him. "He is not going to go away. We better answer that." Just then her phone buzzed. Rui put on a robe and went to answer the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He opened the door to find Tsukasa on the phone. He yawned and put his hand on the door frame. "Tsukasa, what do you want? People are trying to rest and recover." He was trying to give Shone enough time to put on a robe.

Tsukasa looked at him and hung up the phone. "Yo Rui, where's my little sister? Tsukushi and I want to have breakfast with her. I came to get her." He pushed past Rui and came in and sat down on the couch. He smiled at her. "Hey Tsunee, how are you doing this morning? Listen, Tsukushi and I want to have breakfast with you this morning, and we have a surprise for you."

She smiled. "Good morning Tsukasa, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. We'll need some time to get dressed." She was hoping he would leave so she could finish talking with Rui.

"Take your time. I'll wait. Oh, and it's just you. Rui can eat with Shizuka or someone else." He picked up a magazine and began to thumb through it. She looked at Rui. He shrugged and picked her up to take her to the bathroom to get ready. He ran their bath and helped her bathe. He came out in a towel around his waist and got her the clothes she asked for and went back in. She came out ten minutes later dressed in a short-sleeved short set and flip flops. Her hair was still in a French roll in the middle with the rest down her back. She modeled for Tsukasa.

"How do I look? Does this hide all of my bruises? Remember, Tsukushi doesn't know about all of this unless you told her." She glared at Tsukasa.

"Don't be ridiculous. I know better." She was relieved.

He came and kneeled down next to her. "Okay, hop on. I'll take you to see my lovely bride now." She shook her head.

"No way, Tsukasa, you'll definitely jostle my ribs. I can walk. I just need to lean on your arm." He shook his head.

"That will take too long. I'll carry you." He scooped her up in his arms and headed to his room. When they got to the door, he put her down. He knocked. Tsukushi opened the door and smiled.

She hugged her friend. "Cherokee, it is so good to see you. You are looking well."

She kissed Tsukushi on the cheek. "And what about you? Married life is agreeing with you I see."

"You ought to try it." Cherokee smiled at the not-so-subtle hint. Tsukasa moved behind her to help her walk to the balcony where breakfast was. They ate. She had a light breakfast of tea, toast, and fruit. Tsukasa had warned Tsukushi that she was feeling ill from the drugs in her system and couldn't stomach much.

"We wanted to properly thank you for all you did for us with Tsukasa's mother and with the wedding and just everything." Tsukushi smiled at her. "We have a surprise for you." She pulled out a brightly colored vellum bag with tissue paper. Cherokee accepted it and frowned.

"You know it is not necessary to get me anything."

"Yes, but we wanted to. Please open it." She opened it and gasped at the lovely gift. It was a folded antique silver picture frame and mirror. She opened it and saw a wedding picture of Tsukasa and Tsukushi in it. On the other side was the mirror and engraved over the top were the words. "You are part of our family." She smiled, put her hand over her mouth and then tears started to flow.

"Thank you, this is lovely." She hugged Tsukushi and Tsukasa.

"Wait, let me get you my gift." Tsukasa went back into the room.

Tsukushi took that opportunity to ask quickly. "Have you talked to Rui?"

"Not yet. Every time I get an opportunity we keep getting interrupted. I was going to talk to him this morning, but some insistent person came knocking at my door." She nodded.

"Sorry about that."

"No, I don't regret it. We still have time to talk."

Tsukasa came back with what looked like a jewelry box. He gave it to her. She opened it and saw a beautiful silver carved and engraved spoon. The initials CM were engraved upon it. She looked at Tsukasa. He explained. "All of the Doumyouji children are given a silver spoon with the family's crest and their initials carved in it at birth. It's kind of how you say born with silverware in your mouth." She wanted to correct him but was too touched at the gift to ruin the moment. "Well since we adopted you, that's yours. I had it made, but it is actually from all of us, Mother, Father, Tsubaki, but mostly the 'Great Me.' He smiled. She began crying again, and she got up to hug him tightly.

When the tears finally subsided, she looked at him. "Thank you, Tsukasa. You know how much this really means to me." He nodded. She sat down and looked at his shirt. It was soaked from her tears. "I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll design you a new one, at least that's what Rui said to me about his shirt." She sniffed.

He frowned. "Don't be silly. I don't care about this shirt. I most likely wouldn't have worn it again anyway." He knealed down to look at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "You would think I wouldn't have any tears left after all of the crying that I have done in the past two days." They looked at each other and laughed. Tsukushi looked confused.

"You've been crying a lot, why?" Tsukasa was about to stammer out an answer when Cherokee intervened.

"Due to the pain of my ankle and wrist. Sensei has been making me endure some harsh physical therapy, but it is worth it. I can almost dance again." Tsukasa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I enjoyed spending time with you two, but I think you need to get ready to go on your honeymoon now that the family business has been resolved. I'll call Rui for a ride back to my room." Tsukasa scowled.

"I'll take you back." Tsukushi stopped him and shook her head. She stood up and went into the other room to call Rui. "Hey sleepyhead, did you eat breakfast yet or did you go back to sleep?"

He yawned. "You know me too well. I had room service send up something for me, and then I went back to sleep."

"Hey, I'm done here with Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Can you give me a lift?"

"I'll be there shortly." Sure enough, he was there within ten minutes. He greeted and kissed Tsukushi on the cheek. He picked up Cherokee and her packages and left. When they got back to the room, he sat her down on the bed.

"Finally, let's finish that talk we were about to have this morning." He looked at Shone.

She nodded. "As I was saying, do you remember all of the conversation that we had after our first night together?"

He nodded. "Yes, I remember the conversation vividly."

"Well, I want to talk to you about that." His phone rang. He picked up looked at the number, didn't recognize it, and then ignored it.

"Continue, please." Before she could finish, the phone rang again. This time he recognized the number and answered it. "Hello, what can I do for you?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll be there right away." He looked at her. "I'm sorry. Shizuka needs me for something very important. Can we put this conversation on hold one last time? I promise it will be the last time." He kissed on her the cheek.

"Can I just tell you right quick before you leave? It's very important."

"I won't be long. Just hold that thought. It can wait for 10-15 minutes can't it?"

"Yes. I suppose so." He left, and she thought long and hard. Tsukushi's words crossed her mind. "_If he wanted to be with Shizuka, everyone would know. There would be signs."_ _I think I have my sign, now. _She sighed and smiled_. Well, I guess I have no other choice._

Sure enough he returned within 15 minutes in a serious mood, masking the joy that he had felt. "Okay, now continue."

She began slowly. "Rui, I love you."

"I love you, too Shone more than anyone else."

She nodded, not believing him. "What I wanted to tell you, what I wanted to say is really hard for me." She was losing her courage and was backing out of it. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. He put his arms on her shoulders.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it. I'm here for you always no matter what."

She put her head down. "Rui, I (pause) I'm, that is to say, I'm…" She was about to change her mind, when Franz's words replayed in her head. _No, not Rui, not like my parents._ She looked up at him and then put her head down quickly and mumbled. "I'm leaving Japan."

His heart stopped. His breathing stopped. It was as if all time stopped at that instant. His chest felt constricted. Surely this is how she must feel with a fractured rib. Who knew that a broken heart could hurt this much? He finally found his voice and began to breathe again. He swallowed. He looked up at her hoping he didn't hear her right. "When?"

"In six weeks. I want to wait for Tsukasa and Tsukushi to come back from their honeymoon, and I need that time to settle all my affairs?"

"Are you leaving indefinitely, or are you coming back?" It sounded like she was leaving indefinitely.

She shrugged. "I am not sure, yet. It depends on how things go with me. I'll definitely come back to visit."

He couldn't think. He wanted to sleep, to fall into a deep sleep and wake up from the nightmare that was unfolding in front of him. "Why?"

She sighed. Her heart felt heavy. Her chest hurt more than the pain from her fractured rib. "I told you it took me a year to recover from my parents' death. I feel like they died all over again. I need time to recover from that, more than that. I need time to recover from everything. I can't help anyone in this state. I'm no good in this state to anyone."

He shook his head. "Can I come with you?"

She thought it over and quickly shook her head. How badly she wanted to tell him yes but refused. "Can you come with me? Can you leave all of your obligations and take a whole year off?"

"I'll find a way. I'll manage."

"I need to do this alone, Rui. I hope you can understand."

"So, does this mean that you are breaking up with me?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just putting us on hold for a while?"

"So, what was all that talk earlier about our conversation after our first night?"

_Think quickly_. "It was (pause) I wanted to tell you that if you think you are ready to get married, and if you find happiness with someone else while I am away, please do not hesitate to go for that happiness. Don't wait around for me." She looked up and was heartbroken when she saw tears coming out of his eyes. She reached up to wipe his tears. "Rui, I'm sorry." Then she took her hand down. "You probably don't want me to touch you right now. You're probably furious with me or really hurt. I don't blame you."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, kissed her palm, put it back on his face, and closed his eyes. "That's what I want right now the most, to feel your touch since I won't be able to in six weeks." She looked at him surprised through her teary eyes. "I was angry for a second. I thought look at what we have been through. Then I thought about it. Look at all you have been through. No one has suffered more than you have and deserved it less. So, how can I not understand?" He looked at her and smiled. He moved behind her and hugged her to him. "You're wrong, you know. I won't find happiness with someone else, and I will wait for you. You are always giving to other people and so unselfish. Why shouldn't someone give something back to you for a change? Why shouldn't you ever think about your self for a change? It's okay. I understand. Just do one thing for me?" She looked up at him.

"Anything."

"Let's make the most of the time we have left together." She nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone else, Rui. Not even my uncle knows. I don't plan on telling anyone either, except sempai." He nodded.

For the rest of the trip, they were inseparable, happy and yet miserable at the same time.

(**A/N**) I apologize if I sent your emotions on a roller coaster ride and left you bittersweet at the end. I'll try to finish this. If my calculations are correct, I have four chapters left.


	30. Chapter 30: Run Away

**Disclaimer: **Like you don't know already.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Runaway**

The four weeks passed quickly until Tsukasa and Tsukushi's return. Rui and Shone were as inseparable as Tsukasa and Tsukushi were on their honeymoon. Dr. Nishikado had put her on light duty and slowly phased her out of the rotation. She put in new screening protocols and procedures for security and instituted yearly psychological evaluations for all of the security personnel along with their yearly physicals.

She sorted out all of her affairs and made sure that all of her projects were self-sufficient. Rui stuck by his word and didn't hint to anyone that she was about to leave.

When everyone got together for Tsukasa and Tsukushi's homecoming, it was extremely painful for her knowing that she wasn't going to see her friends for a long time after two weeks.

"Hey Tsukushi, I've missed you so much. You're looking well." She hugged Tsukushi tightly.

"What about you? You're looking healthy. You've gained your weight back."

Soujiroh came over and commented. "Yes, she's gained back her second D." Cherokee blushed, laughed, and punched Soujiroh on the arm. Then she turned to Tsukasa. She went up to him, and he picked her up and swung her around.

"Big brother."

"Kid sister. How have you been? Have these knuckle heads been protecting you like I asked or were they giving you trouble?" He looked at the F3.

"No, they did an admirable job."

Akira commented. "You mean Rui did an admirable job. We barely get to see her. Rui has been keeping her under lock and key." He winked at Cherokee. She blushed again.

They all greeted everyone. They had dinner and then looked at all of the pictures that Tsukasa and Tsukushi took on their honeymoon. They laughed at some of the earlier pictures when Tsukushi and Tsukasa were learning how to use the cameras. There were several pictures of the lens cap and many of Tsukasa's or Tsukushi's eyes, chins, and other facial features. When they finished the slide show, Tsukasa and Tsukushi got up and made a toast. "To our newest family member without whom none of our happiness lately would have been possible. Tsukasa began.

"To the person who fought for us, with us and sometimes against us to get us together." Tsukushi continued.

"To the person who took on our families and the task of teaching me to cook for my engagement. Tsukasa continued.

"And the task of organizing a perfect wedding in a short amount of time and always knew how to make me look beautiful." Tsukushi finished.

"Thank you. We don't know what we would have done without you, and we hope we never have to find out." They clapped for her and made her stand up. Of course she had tears in her eyes. They made her make a speech.

"You guys are welcome, but really a lot of the credit goes to you too and everyone else here who also played roles in your coming and staying together. The only difference is I have less patience than everyone else and wouldn't tolerate the two of you acting silly when you knew you belonged together. I want you to know that I didn't do this for you two. I did for all of your friends. They were tired of having to help you with your relationship so I came to help all of these poor tired souls out who couldn't take it anymore." They laughed. "Seriously, I love you two and was glad I could help. I'll always be there for you even if I have to fly across the world and that goes for everyone else here."

They all were confused by her last comment but toasted her and applauded. Rui was the only one who knew that both their smiles masked a lot of pain underneath.

* * *

The last two weeks passed amazingly quickly. It was her last morning to wake up next to Rui. He was sleeping with her wrapped in his arms around her waist. He felt her stomach lurch. "What was that?" She got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. He was right behind her, frowning. "I thought this had stopped after you returned from the island." She got up and rinsed out her mouth and looked up at him. 

"I thought it had ended also, but I guess I'm nervous about leaving." _Shouldn't I be passed this by now?_

He knealed down and looked at her. "Then don't go. Stay. You seem happy, like you've recovered."

"Yes, I think so, too. Then something will remind me, and I will break down in tears again."

He nodded. "Why can't I see you off at the airport tomorrow?"

"I don't want any sad or teary goodbyes." He nodded.

They showered and dressed, and she fixed breakfast. They ate in silence. Then they completed getting ready for the day. At the door, he pulled her to him. "So, this is goodbye, then." She nodded. He dipped her and kissed her passionately, fervently, not wanting to let her go. He finally released her. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take care."

"I'll call you." He nodded and turned to leave. She closed the door. On the inside of the door she touched it and slid to the floor crying. Then she got up and ran to the bathroom to vomit again. On the other side of the door, he touched it as well and a single tear slid down his face before he turned away.

* * *

She went to the hospital to say goodbye to all of her patients and give them gifts. Then she had a check up by Dr. Nishikado and left. He hugged her. "Take care of yourself, and I am just a flight away if you need anything. You seem healthy and fine, though." 

She had her driver take her to the airport and got on the plane to France. She had told Rui that she was leaving the next day. She had decided that she would send everyone a postcard and give them a phone call when she got settled. When she landed, she felt the dizziness, nausea, and splitting headache return. She got off the plane and there was Shizuka waiting for her. Shizuka waved at her and ran to greet and hug her. "Diva! It's so good to see you again. You look much healthier than six weeks ago. I guess Rui is taking good care of you. How are you?"

Diva returned the smile weakly. "Hey, it's good to see you, too. You look lovely as always. I'm sorry, though. I'm afraid that I'm not doing so well. Could you call Nishikado sempai and ask him to come here? He can tell you what's wrong with me." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fainted. Shizuka caught her.

"Diva, diva, oh my god. She had her driver pick up the young lady and set her down somewhere. Then she called Dr. Nishikado. "Sensei, this is Shizuka. Diva just landed in France and fainted. She asked me to call you and because you know what's wrong with her."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Take her to the hospital. When she wakes up ask her if she has eaten or drank anything? She'll be able to tell the hospital what is wrong with her when she gets there and wakes up. If she hasn't woken up by then, tell them to call Tokyo hospital and ask for Fujiyama sensei. Don't worry. She'll be okay. She is probably just stressed."

"Why would she be stressed? She's on vacation with us for our girls' week away."

"Just get her to the hospital, and I'm coming." He hung up and called his brother. "Jiroh, I need a big favor really quickly. Can you ask Tsukasa to have a jet fueled and waiting to go to Paris within the hour? It's an emergency. I'll explain later, but right now I need this done no questions asked. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, especially Rui or Tsukushi."

Soujiroh wanted to ask questions, but he agreed since he knew his brother would never ask a favor of him or the Doumyouji's without a very good reason. He called Tsukasa who knew what it was about immediately. _Cherokee_, he thought. He made all of the arrangements and met Dr. Nishikado at the airport.

"Tsukasa, thank you for doing this and for not asking questions, but it was not necessary for you to meet me here."

"Yes, it was. I'm coming with you. I know this has to do with my little sister. She is in a situation and trying to handle it by herself again isn't she?"

"Please, Tsukasa, it is a very delicate matter. When she wants you to know, she will tell you. I can't tell you since this involves her health. Please, respect her wishes and her privacy."

"I don't think so. I ride or you don't go."

"If I don't go, this may get critical."

"Then we both ride."

"Suit yourself, just keep your mouth shut and don't ask questions." He nodded.

* * *

Diva had woken up on the way to the hospital. She felt warm to the touch. She looked at Shizuka. "What happened?"

"You told me to call Nishikado sensei and then you fainted. He's on his way here. We're on our way to the hospital. Diva, what's going on?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing I can't handle. I just don't feel well, that's all."

They arrived at the hospital, and Cherokee told them her credentials. They took her back right away. She asked Shizuka to get her some water. After Shizuka left, she told them all about her condition and the implant and that Dr. Nishikado was on the way. They examined her and told her everything looked normal, but she was dehydrated. She nodded.

Shizuka sat by her. "Diva, does any of this have to do with what happened on the island?"

"Not really."

"I saw all of your luggage. You're not here for a week get-away. You've left Japan haven't you? Why?"

Diva shook her head. "Is Tsubaki on her way?"

"Yes, she was leaving tomorrow. When I called her to tell her you fainted, she got on the next plane. She should be here in about six hours. Nishikado sensei is on his way to the hospital. He and Tsukasa just landed."

"Tsukasa?"

"Yes, he asked Tsukasa to use his jet. Tsukasa knew it was about you right away and insisted on coming."

She sighed. "I did not want this to happen this way. Don't let Tsukasa know that I left Japan. I didn't tell anyone except for Rui, not even my uncle. I'll explain everything to you when Tsubaki gets here."

Within 30 minutes, Dr. Nishikado was there accompanied by Tsukasa. Tsukasa wanted to yell and fuss at his little sister, but had to delay since Dr. Niskhikado threw him and Shizuka out to examine Cherokee.

"How is everything?"

"They said I was just dehydrated. I don't remember drinking too much today."

"I'd like to do an ultrasound to be sure." She nodded.

"Did you have to bring him?" She asked.

"It was either him, your uncle, or Rui?"

She cringed. _There wasn't really a lesser of three evils_. He performed the ultra sound and nodded. "Well, the implant doesn't seem to be causing any problems. You seem to be fine. Have you had anything to drink or eat lately?" She shook her head. "You need to get something in you."

"I had Shizuka call Jacques. He is on the way with some food."

"I thought he was still in Japan."

"He returned about six weeks ago to manage his restaurant and get ready for an opening in New York."

"Was that your next stop?" She shrugged.

Tsukasa came in to see her. "What is the meaning of this? Why can't you ever go on vacation without having a major crisis? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

She put her head down. "Tsukasa, I don't feel like doing this right now. Did you tell Tsukushi where you were?" He nodded. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had an emergency business meeting in France and would stop by to visit Shizuka and be back later this week."

"Well, you see that I am fine. You can return now."

He shook his head. "Not until I found out exactly everything that is going on."

She sighed. "I'm only going to do this once. So, you will have to wait until Tsubaki gets here to hear me out."

He folded his arms on his chest and huffed. "Fine, then I'll wait."

An hour later, Jacques came with Marie and petite Rho. They brought enough food for an army and a small refrigerator to keep it in. Marie asked her. "Cherie, why are you in this ward? Could it be that …?" She nodded.

"Congratulations, mon cherie."

"Thank you, but my doctor is the only one that knows. So please keep it quiet."

"But of course."

They left and finally Tsubaki arrived. She strode in with nurses yelling at her that she could not come in without signing in. She found Diva's room and looked at her. "Diva, what are you doing to yourself? What's going on? Tsukasa, what are you doing here? Sensei, why are you here?" Security was at the door and Tsukasa gave them a look to back off and told them who he was. They left.

"Now that you are all here, I need to confess something. I left Japan for a while, maybe even for good." They all gasped, except for Sempai who already knew.

"But why?" Tsubaki asked.

"What about Rui?" Shizuka asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tsukasa asked.

"Tsukasa knows the whole story of what happened on the island, but you two don't. You better sit down." She told them all about Franz and his confessions, they looked horrified. "So, I thought it was best if I went away for a year and recovered."

Shizuka and Tsubaki were in tears. "Does Rui know that you left?" She nodded.

"He is the only one besides sempai. I asked him to keep it a secret." She turned to Tsukasa. "Are you satisfied now? Can you return to Japan and keep my secret until I get settled and call everyone? Please don't tell Tsukushi or my uncle." Tsukasa nodded.

"You mean Jin doesn't even know." Tsubaki asked. She shook her head. Tsubaki was suspicious then. She knew there had to be more to it.

"Okay, you guys can leave and go get some rest. They're keeping me overnight for observation. Tsukasa I'll see you in the morning before you leave. I'll call you everywhere I go, okay?" He nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

Shizuka and Tsubaki left. "Shiz, do you know if something else is going on?" She shook her head. "I don't care what Diva says. She just doesn't disappear without telling everyone unless she is hiding something or running away from something, especially after she got kidnapped last time. We need to get to the bottom of this." Shizuka nodded.

They came back bright and early the next morning. Tsukasa brought her flowers and a diamond teddy bear necklace. She looked at it. "Really Tsukasa."

"You better keep it and wear it, or I'll tell." He smiled knowing he had her in a corner.

"I can't believe you would take advantage of a sick person."

"You better believe it." He kissed her on the forehead and moved to go. "Goodbye, take care of yourself. Make sure you keep in touch."

"Bye, give my love to everyone." Once he left, Tsubaki and Shizuka looked at her.

"Okay, what's really going on? Why did you run away?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't run away. I told you that I …" She got up and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach and rinsed out her mouth.

Tsubaki eyed her. "Diva are you …" She wasn't able to finish because Dr. Nishikado returned with a machine.

"Okay ladies, I need you to leave. I have to examine the patient one more time before I can release her to you to have a good time. Just don't overdo it with her."

They nodded, and left.

Cherokee breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sempai. That was a close call. You arrived just in time." He nodded. "Is this really necessary?"

"I need to show you something."

She began to worry. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"I thought something was strange when I examined you all of the other times, but now I can see it more clearly." He was showing her on the screen when Tsubaki came back in.

"Don't mind me, I forgot my purse." She looked at the screen. "Oh my god! You're pregnant! I knew it." She yelled so loud that Shizuka came in to see what was wrong.

Sempai turned off the machine. "What is it, Tsubaki? What's wrong?" Shizuka was concerned.

She had the biggest smile. "There's nothing wrong. This explains it all." Sempai was giving Diva a towel to wipe the gel off her stomach. Both Shizuka and Tsubaki saw the small little bulge in the middle. Shizuka looked at Tsubaki. ((**A/N**) _For those of you who don't know, they put a cold gel on the area getting an ultrasound. It helps the device they use to move around better._)

"She's pregnant?" Tsubaki nodded grinning. Shizuka covered her mouth. "Rui's going to be a father? Does he know?" Then she thought about it. "Of course he doesn't know. He would have told everyone by now." She pointed to her. "That's why you left Japan without telling everyone. You're scared and you're running away."

Tsubaki sat down next to her on the bed. "I can't believe it. The girl who wasn't afraid to take on my mother is afraid of love. That's what it is isn't it?" Diva just sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"Thank you, sempai. Could you please excuse us?" He nodded and left, half smiling glad that they found out and hoping they could talk some sense into her.

"So how far along are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"About three months."

"You've kept this hidden for three months? Why?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Wait a minute, so on the island all of the vomiting and fainting was because of the baby?"

"Not all of it, but that was a large part of it. That's when I found out. When sempai was examining me for internal injuries, we discovered it."

Shizuka sat next to her. "I don't understand why you didn't tell Rui. He would be over the moon. I thought you loved Rui."

"I do, but …" She looked down. She couldn't tell Shizuka that she overheard them and knew they were making plans to be together. She was confused. _Why would Shizuka be so happy and want me to tell him if they were planning to be together? Oh, this pregnancy is making me crazy. _

Then she asked Shizuka to get her some water. Tsubaki looked at her. "Okay Diva, does this have anything to do with Shizuka and Rui? Do you think that they belong together? Is that why you didn't tell him? You didn't want him to choose you?"

She nodded. "There's more." She told her what she overheard and what happened when she tried to tell Rui.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If that was the case, Shizuka wouldn't be acting this way. I'm sure you either misheard them or there's another explanation." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I've made up my mind." Tsubaki got up.

"I'm going to go check on Shizuka and that water. I need something to drink as well." She found Shizuka and explained everything to her.

"She's got it all wrong. This is all a misunderstanding, but she needs to straighten this out with Rui, not me." Shizuka told her about the rest of the conversation and the phone call that day.

"You're kidding? Those two are almost as bad as my brother and sister-in-law. We have to get the two of them together somehow. But she is stubborn as they come. She might as well have been born a true Doumyouji with all of the family traits she possesses. How are we going to get her to talk to him so that he can explain?" Tsubaki frowned.

"I don't know, but I better tell her that it's all a mistake so she will listen to him." Tsubaki nodded, and then a thought struck her.

"I know what to do, but this is going to hurt her. It's for her own good though." They went to find Dr. Nishikado.

"Can she be released today, or does she need to stay one more day for observation?" He understood by her tone.

"She should probably stay one more day just to make sure that she gets plenty to eat, drink, and sleep." He commented, and then told the hospital and updated her charts.

"Shizuka, you go in and tell her that she's made a mistake and that she has misunderstood and that she has to stay one more day. I need to make a phone call." She nodded.

* * *

"Hello, Uncle Jin, this is Tsubaki. I just wanted you to know that Diva is fine. She is in France with Shizuka and me. She was a little dehydrated and fainted and was running a slight temperature, but she is okay. She'll be released from the hospital tomorrow. So you don't have to …" 

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in six hours."

"But Uncle, she is okay. You don't have to come."

"Don't tell her I'm on my way."

"Yes, Uncle." She chuckled. _I'm sorry, Diva, but it is for your own good_.

* * *

Sure enough in six hours, he rushed through the door looking for his daughter."Cherokee Cheyenne Apache Shoshone Diva Roshaun Sioux Harrison McKenzie, why didn't you call me to tell me you were in the hospital? Why didn't you call me to tell me that you were in France? Why didn't you call me to tell me that you left Japan?" 

She sighed. Everything she had dreaded happening was now occurring. "Hi Dad, I love you too, nice to see you."

"Don't give me that hi Dad speech. Answer my questions." He was furious, mostly out of concern.

"I didn't want you to blow things out of proportion. You know I go to France every year to have fun with Shizuka and Tsubaki. It was time again. You should have known. I didn't think it was important."

"Didn't think it was important? Didn't think it was important?" He was yelling. "You are the most important person in my life. Everything related to you is important to me."

One of the nurses came in. "Sir, we are going to have to ask you to calm down. You are disturbing the rest of the patients in the maternity ward." He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just …" He stopped and turned around blinking rapidly. "Excuse me, but did you just say maternity ward?"

"Yes sir." He turned to look at his niece.

"Thank you." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. Calmly he asked her. "Princess, why are you in the maternity ward?"

She swallowed and opened her mouth and tried to explain, but nothing would come out. She frowned, and then she covered her face with her hands. He took her hands off her face.

"Princess, look at me." She looked at him. "Is there something that you need to tell me?"

She shook her head slowly. "Define the word 'need.'"

"Yes or no, are you?" She nodded. "I don't know whether to be happy or angry, excited or enraged." He got up. "I don't know what to do with you."

Tsubaki came up to him. "Uncle, calm down. We need to talk this out calmly and rationally. Remember your agreement you have with her. She is 18, now."

Sempai came in to check her vitals. "It seems that her blood pressure is slightly elevated. I need everyone to leave so she can rest." They nodded.

Her uncle paced up and down. "Why didn't she tell me? Why couldn't she tell me? I thought we had been through enough to know that we could trust each other. I thought she agreed not to take all of her problems on by herself. Why didn't Rui tell me?" He looked at them.

"Because he doesn't know." Shizuka answered.

"What? Why didn't she tell him?" They explained it to him. He shook his head. "That girl always has to take on the world's problems as her own. So what do we do now?"

Tsubaki smiled. "I have an idea, but you are going to have to be cruel to be kind." They discussed it, and her uncle smiled. He kissed Tsubaki on the cheek.

"You are a chip off of Kaede's block." Uncle Jin commented.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or annoyed at that comment." She frowned at him and then smiled.

Let me make the first phone call, and then I'll go have a talk with my daughter. Twenty minutes later, he returned and went to visit his daughter. He sat on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry that I was so angry with you before. I wasn't angry about the baby. I was angry because you didn't tell me. I felt like you didn't trust me anymore after what happened. I thought you understood not to take on all of your problems yourself. I thought you knew to trust me."

She looked sad. "I'm sorry Uncle, Dad. I trust you. I just didn't want anyone to tell Rui because I …" she put her head down.

"I understand. They told me. You know what this means now, don't you?" She nodded.

"This means that you get to make all of my decisions from now on." She put her head down.

"That's right. My first decision is that you will return to Japan. First, you can take your vacation here with Shizuka and Tsubaki. Next week, you will have to meet with me in Osaka, though. We have some business to discuss."

She hung her head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

The next day she was released from the hospital and she spent the week with Shizuka and Tsubaki. They had a blast. Even though, they wanted to talk about the baby , they refrained. They let her talk about her pregnancy in her own time, which she did. She told them of her concerns with the pregnancy and the implant. They asked her how it happened since they knew that she was very careful. 

"I forgot that once you miss a week, it is like you are starting over. Since I was kidnapped and in the hospital for almost two weeks, I was starting over. There were a few times we may have forgotten to be as careful." They laughed at her.

Shizuka took her to a photo shoot and had her take pictures. Some of them were with her dressed like a goddess. She took a few pictures tastefully in her birthday suit. They had her cross her legs and put her hands across her chest and other poses. The pictures turned out great. She didn't know what they were for, but Shizuka said she was going to put them together for her for a surprise. "They'll be your before the baby pictures."

They went to a spa and relaxed. They made sure that she had such a good time that she forgot all about her impending business meeting with her father at the end of the week when she would find out her fate. Even though she had a ball, she felt there was something missing, a hole. A hole which only one person, one man could fulfill. So, she called him everyday trying to catch him but kept missing him. She laughed. _Now that's an understatement, I really do miss him. I should have told him. Then I wouldn't be feeling this hole in my heart._

**

* * *

Rui**

The day after he said goodbye to Shone, Rui had gone to the airport to see if he could see her off despite her protests. To his dismay, he found out that she had left the day before. He should have known that she would have made sure that not even he would go against her wishes even if it meant deceiving him. He went home and slept for a day. Then he tried to throw himself into his work and his projects. There was one project at the orphanage in particular that made him less sad thinking about her. He even went clubbing with Soujiroh and Akira one night.

"Don't tell me Cheyene let you out of the house tonight. You two might as well be married as much as you spend time together." Soujiroh teased him. Rui stared at him with the typical emotionless gaze.

Akira looked at him. "Rui, did something happen with you two?" Rui shook his head. He stayed another hour and drank while he watched Soujiro and Akira pull girls, one after another. He sighed and then told them good night.

Tsukasa invited him for lunch a few days later. "Yo, Rui, how are you doing? Have you heard from my sister yet?" Rui looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He nodded.

"Yes, I already know that she left Japan for good. I haven't told Tsukushi." Rui nodded.

"How did you find out?"

"Oh, well, uh, I happened to have a business meeting in France and I ran into her and Shizuka. Yeah, that's it." Rui stared at Tsukasa. _He's the worst liar_.

"How was she?"

"She looked good. So are you just going to let her go like that? Is it really okay with you?"

"She needs time. What can I do?"

"If it were me, I'd get on a flight to Paris before she leaves and goes somewhere else and make sure that she knows my feelings. But that's just me, Doumyouji Tsukasa You are Hanazawa Rui. You do what you usually do. Stay quiet about the issue and let things happen the way they happen." Rui thought it over for a while, and then he got up to leave without waiting for his lunch. He left money for the bill. "Hey, where are you going? You didn't even have lunch."

"I need to go pack and make some arrangements."

Tsukasa nodded. "Lunch is on me, remember?" He handed Rui his money. Rui shook his head and smiled.

"I owe you one. This is on me."

Tsukasa nodded and smiled. _He shook his head. Nope, I am just beginning to repay you and Cherokee. Tsukushi and I both owe you both a lot._

* * *

(**A/N**) I promised that I would start making up for all of the bad things that happened to her, and I meant it. The next three chapters are really very sweet, and we come to the end of the story. I hope that you like the ending and felt that it was worth reading the entire story. 


	31. Chapter 31: Omiai

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, I would not have to pay for the manga. (Sigh)

* * *

**Ch 31 Omiai**

Rui knew that Tsukasa was right. So he headed straight home, packed a few essentials in a bag, along with one major essential and called to make flight reservations. He was on the phone on his way out of the door when he ran into his father.

"Father?"

"Rui, were you busy? Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked at his bag. "Were you going somewhere, out of town perhaps?"

Rui nodded and hung up the phone. "I was going to make a quick trip to Paris. I have a very important engagement to attend to there." His father nodded.

"If it's important, I can understand that, but do you think you will be back in a couple of days? We have a very important business engagement with an old business associate, and you are expected to attend."

"Do I have to be there, father?"

He nodded. "It's absolutely necessary. He asked for you specifically. You see he is about to turn over some of his businesses to his heir to manage, who is younger than you are. He wanted you as a mentor for his heir. This is a very important business associate and helping him out will probably cement the Hanazawa Corporation's future for a long time to come."

Rui nodded. "I'll be there."

His dad patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "I knew I could count on you, son."

Every since they had found out what happened with Shone's parents, Rui and the others of the F4 had begun to respect their parents more and tried to improve their respective relationships with their parents. Rui had recalled what Shone had said on their first date about it being better to have parents alive, though distant, than not at all. It was true. They had managed to improve their relationships with their parents if only slightly. So he would not disappoint his father and took the business seriously. In return his father would not force him to attend every business function for a current or potential business associate. Since he was requested for this one specifically, he would be there.

_Maybe I can call her and ask her to wait until after the meeting or find out where she is headed next and meet her there. _He dialed her phone number and waited. Her phone was engaged so he had to leave a voice mail. He wasn't surprised. They had been missing each other since she left, literally and figuratively. He then had an idea to call Shizuka.

"Hey Shiz, did I wake you? I'm sorry. Is Shone still there? No, she left already. Do you know where she went? She said she would contact me soon and let me know? Okay, thanks." _I guess I will have to wait_.

His father made a phone call as well. "Hello. Yes, everything is in place. I told him that you needed a mentor for your heir. I don't think he suspects anything. Yes, I am quite happy to do this for you. It is I who owe you the favor." He hung up smiling.

* * *

A few days later, Shone was in Osaka with her father. He came to talk to her. "Now sweetheart, I've been proud of you for a very long time. You did a wonderful job keeping up with our bargain until now. And you have made better and more mature choices in business, in your charity projects, and in most aspects in your life than I could have for you and that I did when I was your age. For that reason, I am willing to put aside our agreement and let you make all of your own decisions again if you will abide by one of mine." He looked at her. 

She was slightly skeptical. "What decision?"

"You must get married." She looked at him shocked. "In four weeks." She was even more shocked. "Listen honey, I know you didn't want Rui involved, and you want him to get together with Shizuka. So, I will respect your wish. That is why I have arranged for an omiai tomorrow with a young man that I think you will find suitable."

Her heart broke. "But Dad, I was going to tell Rui after this trip. I do want him involved. I do love him. I do want to be with him. I do want him to know about his baby. This isn't fair. If I agree to the marriage, then I can make my own decisions, but I can't be with the man I love. If I don't agree to the marriage, I can't make my own decisions, which means you'll probably force me to marry this guy anyway. There is only one person for me, and I ran away from him. I don't intend to keep running. Please, don't make me do this." He patted his daughter's shoulder.

"You're such a smart girl. Trust me. I have your best interests at heart. You'll find this person suitable." He looked into her eyes."

She nodded. _Unless he is Hanazawa Rui, he won't be suitable_. She resigned to her fate. She slept fitfully and of course woke up sick again. Nonetheless, she got dressed in an appropriate kimono and put most of her hair up. She thought of running away again but knew that was the wrong approach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rui and his parents were on there way to a hotel. They were ushered into a room, set for a meal. His father received a phone call and then hung up and came over to him. "Son, I am sorry. We deceived you into coming here. We didn't tell you what it was really about. Well, this is an omiai." Rui gasped surprised and upset. "I know you said that you wanted to marry for love, and we agreed that if you grow the business you could. You have been keeping your word, but this is an opportunity to seal the fate of our company like I said before. If you meet the young lady and find that she is unsuitable, then you can back out of it. However her father said that she is in a little trouble and needs to get married right away to get her out of trouble. He sought us out first to help him with this situation. Please son, be open minded. If you find her the least bit agreeable, please consider marrying her." 

Rui just felt like a door closed on his heart. He didn't see how he could find anyone suitable compared to Shone. His father was looking at him waiting for a sign. He wanted to protest, but his father had honored him by giving him an out. The least he could do was honor his father by meeting with the girl before turning her down. Rui just nodded at his father and then put his head down. The door to the room opened.

"Here is the young lady now. Young lady, may I present our son Hanazawa Rui to you."

* * *

Cherokee had been walking into the room with her head down looking at her feet until she heard the name of her suitor. Her head shot up. _No way, was it really him_? She saw the sandy hair on the young man but couldn't see his face since his head was also down. 

Her uncle announced her. "And may I present my daughter to you Sakurai Woo Kamenashi." Rui looked up and experienced the shock of his life. Marble eyes met dark brown rich eyes. "Shone?"

She nodded. "Rui?" He nodded. They were in an embrace instantly. He reached for her mouth hungrily not caring who was in the room. It was like he had been starving and her kiss was the only thing that would suffice. The parents smiled and left the room. When they finally came up for air, they just gazed into each other's eyes breathing hard.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously, and then laughed.

"My uncle told me that we had a business meeting in Osaka and that I had to come. This was my punishment for violating the agreement and not telling him everything. Then last night, he told me that I had to get married right away if I wanted to be able to make decisions for myself again. What about you?"

"My dad told me that an old business associate wanted me as a mentor for his heir. Then we arrived, they told me it was an omiai because the young girl had gotten into some kind of trouble, and the only way to get out of it was to get married." He frowned. "Were you going to go through with it?"

"Not unless it was with you." She kissed him on the mouth. "Wait, were you going to go through with it?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He looked at her and kissed her back. After breaking the kiss he asked her. "You have more names?"

"Of course, when Dad adopted me he gave me a proper Japanese name. I guess there is a lot more that we need to discuss besides my additional names." He sat down and sat her on his lap.

He nodded. "Like what?"

"Like the real reason I left Japan."

"And what is the real reason?" She told him what she overheard that day on the beach and what she felt that day when he received the phone call from Shizuka.

"So I thought that was a sign that you two wanted to be together. Shizuka told me it was all a misunderstanding, and that I needed to hear it from you and clear it up with you."

He sighed and shook his head. "My beautiful Cherry Blossom, there is no one else in the world for me but you." He cupped her under the chin. "What you overheard was me telling Shizuka that she made me the happiest man in the world for introducing you to me and setting us up on a date together. And the engagement ring we went shopping for was for you." He took it out of his pocket. "This one." He opened the box, and in it was a ring with precious gems shaped like a cherry blossom on it. It had five petals made of ruby and a diamond in the center. Her mouth was agape as she covered it with her hands. "When she called me that day, it was to tell me that the ring was ready. The first call that I ignored because I didn't recognize the number was from the jeweler to let me know the ring was ready. The second was from her telling me it was ready. The reason I left was to pick up the ring. I was going to propose to you that day."

"Oh Rui, it's beautiful. It's perfect." A tear trickled down her cheek. He stood her up, and got down on one knee and took her left hand.

"Let me do this the right way. Cherokee Cheyenne Apache Shoshone Diva Rhoshaun Sioux Harrison McKenzie Sakurai Woo Kamenashi." He exhaled. She giggled. "Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

"Yes, Rui." He put the ring on her finger. She hugged him, and he stood up lifting her off of her feet and hugging her. They of course kissed passionately.

When they parted, he became thoughtful. "Now, I have some more questions for you. Now that I think about it. How did you violate your agreement with your uncle? I thought now that you are 18 you don't have to worry about him making your decisions for you. I know it had to be more than the fact that you didn't tell him you were leaving Japan permanently. Also, what were you going to tell me then before Shizuka called? It couldn't have been that you were leaving since you said that was part of the reason you made the decision to leave."

"Um, Rui, I think you better sit down." He frowned.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay? Does this have anything to do with the implant or how sick you have been?"

She sighed. "You remember the conversation we had after we spent our first night together?"

He nodded and put his hand on the side of his face. "We've already covered this ground Shone. It was about me wanting to marry you."

"No we haven't Rui. It was about the conversation preceding the one about marriage where you asked me what would be so wrong with a little Hanazawi Rui running around." He looked at her with anticipation. "Well, you got your wish. You're going to be a father." His eyes opened wide with shock, and then a slow grin spread across his face. He nodded at her as if to ask "really?" She nodded back.

"How soon, how far along are you?"

"Three months."

"How, I thought we were careful and that you were taking birth control?"

She gave him the explanation she had given to Shizuka and Tsubaki. "Besides, I remember two instances in particular where we weren't as careful as we should have been."

"The elevator and the car?"

"Bingo. Are you upset?" She was slightly worried.

He shook his head. "Are you kidding? I can't wait. "May I?" He asked as he moved his hand up to touch her abdomen. She nodded. He felt her abdomen. She felt a flutter inside her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" He nodded. Then he opened her kimono to expose her stomach and kissed her abdomen. She blushed at the intimate gesture. He fixed it back as she looked at him. "So you're not mad at me?" She asked one more time to be sure.

He frowned. "Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't tell you, and I ran away from you?"

"I'm relieved. I thought you didn't love me. I thought I was destined not to be loved. I lost Shizuka. I lost Makino, and I thought I lost you. Besides you're back now and you're never getting away again." He lifted her up bridal style. "Now, let's go get some dessert." She giggled and then pushed against his chest.

"Hold it lover boy, there is still a lot left to discuss." He sat down and put her back down on his lap.

He frowned. "Like what now?"

"Like our wedding, where we will live, me going back to work, and so on.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, when do you want to get married?"

"Today." She shook her head.

"We can't do that everyone will be angry at us. My uncle told me he already had it set for four weeks from today."

He nodded. "That's a short amount of time to plan a wedding. I don't want you getting sick, stressed, and tired again." She nodded.

"If I am not mistaken, Shizuka and Tsubaki have already planned it. I think they planned this whole thing if you ask me. We just need to talk to them."

"Okay that's one. What else?"

"Where are we going to live?"

"I want to live in Japan. What about you?"

"That's not what I meant. I know we will live in Japan. I meant where. Do you want to live in my building or buy a house or live in your parent's house?"

"Let's live in your building right now and build a house later. I want our baby to be in a secure location. Besides, I have a lot of good memories of being in your apartment. He winked at her." Her face broke into a wide grin. "Okay, what else?"

"When I go back to Japan, I want to go back to work. I promise I'll make sure to stay on light duty, and I'll leave the minute it gets too much for me. I don't think sempai would let me do too much anyway. I promise that I will only volunteer three times a week."

"He knows?"

"He was the one who discovered it on the island when he was checking me out for internal injuries."

"Who else knows?"

"My uncle, of course, and Shizuka and Tsubaki."

He wasn't surprised at that. "Okay, what else do we need to discuss?"

"Well, let's not tell anyone else about the baby, at least until after the wedding." _There's something I still have to tell you about that too, but that can wait. I'll let you see for yourself, soon._

"Agreed, what else?"

"What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Either, as long as we have a happy healthy baby, but I'm leaning toward a girl. I want her to be beautiful like her mother." She smiled, and he kissed her. "Is that all, can we go now?"

She laughed. "I've only been gone a little over a week."

"That has been the longest, hardest, loneliest week I've ever spent."

"Me too. Let's go." He picked her up and was just about to take her to a room upstairs when their parents came back in.

"I see by the smiles on your faces, I take it you both agree to the omiai?" Her uncle asked knowing the answer. They looked at each other and then smiled and nodded.

"Well, then, let us eat and discuss everything." Rui's shoulders drooped but he put Shone down and held her hand, leading her back to the table.

They ate a pleasant meal together and Rui was anxious to be alone with Shone. Her uncle made a toast to the upcoming marriage, and then set out all of the plans.

"I have arranged for them to marry as soon as four weeks from now. Is that okay with everyone? Tsubaki and Shizuka are planning the wedding."

His mother asked. "Why so soon?"

Shone looked at her uncle with eyebrows raised as if to say 'you mean you didn't tell them.' He shook his head in response. She rolled her eyes, frustrated.

Rui spoke up. "It's because she ran away from me once, and I'm not letting her get away this time. I think four weeks is too long if you ask me."

_He sounds just like Tsukasa_, she was thinking.

"It's not considering all of the other things that you have to do, none of which are negotiable I may add."

They looked up at him concerned.

"And what are those things?" Shone was curious.

He took out two envelopes and passed them to Shone and Rui. "First, you have to visit the rest of the family and let them know. You will spend a week in America getting to know her father's side and a week in the U.S. Virgin Islands getting to know her mother's side." They nodded.

"And?" She asked.

"As I said you will be married in four weeks time. Two of the weeks will be spent with her family. You will be leaving tomorrow. The last two weeks she will spend with Shizuka and Tsubaki getting prepared for the wedding, and Rui you will return to Japan. You will not see each other for the last two weeks."

"But …" They both protested.

"Non negotiable." He reminded them, and they sat quietly. "Tsubaki and Shizuka will plan the wedding, and you will have input but cannot get heavily involved." He looked at his daughter who folded her hands across her chest. "Next, you will have a complete physical the day after the wedding before you go on your honeymoon." He was still looking at his daughter. "I will decide where your honeymoon will be. It will be a surprise." Shone and Rui looked at each other and shrugged, and then turned toward her uncle waiting. "From now on you must have security present with you at all times."

"At all times?" Shone asked.

"Okay, at least in the vicinity at all times."

"Hai." They both bowed their heads and stated at the same time.

"Finally, you can't tell anyone outside this room and outside of Shizuka, Tsubaki, and Nishikado sensei about the wedding." Before they could protest he added. "Your friends will receive invitations and instructions for being part of the wedding, but they will not be told who the bride is."

Shone agreed with that anyway. She wanted to surprise her friends. Rui was not as agreeable.

"How am I supposed to keep something like that to myself?"

Her uncle tilted his head to the side. "Rui, are you saying that _you_ of all people can't keep quiet?"

Both Shone and his parents covered their mouths to stifle a giggle. Rui himself gave a half snorted. "Okay."

But his mother was wondering. "Why do we have to keep it a secret?"

"For security purposes." Her uncle responded.

Hanazawa san scowled. "What is with all of the security? Rui has had adequate security since his birth. Why is it so important to take all of these extra security measures and precautions?"

Jin Woo looked at Rui's father sternly. "Because my daughter is most precious to me, and I insist. Besides, I have been rumored to have an heir to my business for years now. No one has ever confirmed its validity. If we do not hold to absolute secrecy, we will have everyone trying to attend the wedding or worse hurt my daughter or your son. We do not want a media circus for the most important day of our children's lives do we?"

His parents mulled it over and nodded in agreement. Shone stood up with her head down.

"Uncle, why don't we tell them the rest? I am not embarrassed nor am I too fragile to handle it. I'm finally okay." She raised her head and held their curious gazes. She recounted to them all of things that Franz had done to her. They stared at her.

Rui's mother was openly weeping and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. His father's eyes had just a slight tinge of pink and appeared slightly glassy. Then his mother stood up and moved to Shone and hugged her tightly. "You poor girl, all that you went through, how were you able to withstand?"

Shone's face slightly brightened. "With the help of my family and friends. Most recently, I couldn't have recovered without the aid of your wonderful son." Rui stood up and moved to hug Shone from behind. She sort of leaned back into him as his mother let her go.

Hanazawa san rose and strode over to Jin Woo to shake his hand. "You have a very strong daughter. I'm sure that she will prove herself an asset to the Hanazawa family."

Rui glanced at his father wanting to extol the values of his future wife further. "She has already proven her value to Kamenashi san. Isn't that right, Uncle?" He nodded in agreement.

Rui's father noted him with wonderment. "What do you mean son?" Rui told him all about the fashion business and how she began it, the many charities, her medical practice and the clinic, the medical technology business she had, the security business, the restaurants, and the orphanage she was currently building in Japan.

Both parents gaped at the young lady, with their mouths open. "You've accomplished all of that in eight short years?" His father questioned.

"Yes." She answered weakly.

Her uncle looked at his daughter bemused. "You don't know the half of it, but there is plenty of time to talk about all of the things she has done, later. Right now, I believe these two want to be alone to discuss some other important matters." They both beamed at each other.

Hanazawa san shook his head. "Now that I know everything, I think Rui is right." Everyone scanned Rui's father in anticipation. "Four weeks is too long to wait for this wedding." They all laughed. Rui and Shone quickly went upstairs to the room that her uncle had reserved for them.

Rui opened the door. "At last, dessert." Shone had a huge smile on her face and kissed Rui as he closed the door to their room.

* * *

The next morning she woke up and didn't find Rui next to her. She began to wonder if it was all a dream until she heard a beautiful soft violin piece playing in the background on the balcony. She then noticed a note on the nightstand that read: "Follow the music." She rose and put on a robe and then went outside on the balcony. It was a beautiful morning and Rui was out there playing his violin standing behind a table with a nice breakfast laid out. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a robe. When he saw her, he grinned and stopped playing to hold out her chair for her to sit down. She kissed him on the cheek before sitting down. He sat opposite of her. 

"What's all this?"

"Looking at our hectic schedules over the next four weeks, I thought it would be nice for us to spend one quiet, relaxing moment together." She agreed, and began to eat.

She paused thoughtfully. "Rui, you know you are probably going to be hated for about a week, don't you?"

He looked at her. "That's okay. I will know the truth and that will more than make up for the ostracism I will face."

"Are you okay with keeping it a secret?"

"If it is for your safety, I would face anything." He reached out and took her hand. She took it and kissed his palm. "Besides, who says I kept it a secret. When I woke up this morning, I came out on the balcony and shouted it out to the world."

She laughed. "Seriously, you shouted?"

"Okay, maybe I just talked a little loudly." They couldn't help but to burst into a fit of laughter.

She dove into her breakfast. "I'm starving. I can finally eat again." She ate quickly and a lot.

"Slow down Shone, you act like you are eating for two." She gave him a knowing glance. "Oh my god, I forgot that quickly. It's so new to me." He got up and went to feel her stomach. In response she felt a little flutter. They couldn't help but to stare excitedly at each other.

After breakfast they dressed and got ready for their two week tour meeting her family.

* * *

Rui had been correct. Their next two weeks proved quite hectic. First the week in America with her father's family flew by with Rui being given tests of his mettle by her grandfather, who was the chieftain of her father's tribe and a medicine man. 

"If I had known it was going to be this much trouble marrying you, I would have …"

"You would have what?" She scowled at him.

He grabbed her close to him in an embrace. "I would have prepared better." He kissed her on the forehead. "All the lessons that the F4 took as children to prepare them to become business moguls pale in comparison to what your grandfather is currently putting me through."

"Don't worry. He likes you. He is taking it easy on you."

"You're kidding?" She shook her head negatively.

By the end of the week, he had been approved by her grandfather and had also grown tanner and leaner. Then they stopped in to L.A. for a few days to visit Tsubaki.

She welcomed them openly. "It is so good to see the three of you together again." She teased them and patted Shone's stomach. Shone blushed. "Rui, you look worse for wear. Did you get her grandfather's approval?" He nodded. "Well, you are certainly welcome to crash here. The maid will show you to your rooms, and I suggest you use the spa, get a massage and then rest."

"Rooms?" Rui looked at Tsubaki.

"Jin Woo insisted." They acquiesced and followed the maid. Rui followed Tsubaki's advice and had a bath, a massage, and of course slept. Tsubaki and Shone discussed the wedding.

"So I suppose I have you to blame for that whole omiai ordeal."

Tsubaki peered at her smugly. "Guilty as charged."

"I have one thing to say to you." Tsubaki raised her eyebrows curiously. Diva went around the table to hug her and then returned to her seat. "Thank you. I know I was being silly. I just couldn't think straight after all that happened to me and with this little one playing havoc with my hormones."

"Speaking of which, if I hadn't seen the scan I wouldn't believe that you were pregnant. You are still so tiny, except in the chest area. We might have to let out the wedding dress to fit those in it."

She cracked up. "Yes, Soujiroh did comment that I gained a D back. If you want to know the truth, I lost close to 25 pounds during that whole ordeal. That is why sempai was so concerned. I still have 10 to go to get back to normal, but don't worry. I have no trouble eating, now. Which reminds me, when do we eat?" Tsubaki rang a bell and a smorgasbord was set before them within minutes.

Shone dove in delightedly. She stopped thoughfully and looked sad. Tsubaki looked up at her. "What's the matter D?"

"You know I don't like causing havoc for people. The F3 are going to hate Rui for a little while. I hate to do that to him."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. One phone call or note from me, and they will straighten up and act right. Besides, we got something in store for Rui to help encourage him." Shone arched one eyebrow at her friend.

"I probably don't want to know." She returned to eating.

They spent another relaxing day with Tsubaki before heading to the U.S. Virgin Islands to visit her mother's side of the family. This time he had to gain the approval of her grandmother. She also put him through his paces.

"Why does it feel like I am in prison on paradise?" He asked her.

"You didn't really think it was going to be easy, did you? But I hope you think it's worth it." She kissed him.

"Oh yes, it is worth it." He sat her on his lap and returned her kiss. "Hey, you don't seem to be getting much heavier, are you sure you are eating? I don't want you starving my child."

She hit him playfully. "Shut up, your child is fine, you will see." She glanced at him sadly.

He cupped her chin. "What's the matter?"

"Our two weeks together is almost up, and then it will be back to France for me and to Japan for you, and you know what is going to happen."

"I know, and our two weeks together hasn't exactly been the most fun and relaxing, well at least not for me, anyway."

"Yes, this is not exactly how I pictured our time together would be. I think my uncle meant for it to be like this, purposely."

"It doesn't matter. As long as I am with you, anywhere and anything is fine." He kissed her again.

As if someone overheard them, the last two days in the Virgin Islands, they were given their own private bungalow on the beach alone. Her family made sure to set their meals outside everyday, and then leave. They spent those two days lazily and happily in each other's arms. When it finally was time for them to leave, they weren't quite prepared for it. Nevertheless, she got on the plane for Paris, and he headed for Japan. "This should be the last time we have to part." He sighed.

* * *

(**A/N**) I can't believe I am down to the final two or three chapters. Thanks again for everyone who has read and reviewed up to this point. Just for you Blackjack7, I tried to watch the repetition. I hope you have enjoyed this long story. The rest of this story should be more like a romantic comedy with a slight bit of tension. Forgive me if the end of this chapter is not up to its usual. I was in an accident yesterday and am in a bit of pain today. Fortunately, it was minor one, and I wasn't driving. I'll try to rest and come up with a better chapter. 


	32. Chapter 32:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD or any of the characters. However, the characters Cherokee, Jin Woo, Yoshida, Tomoya, Marques, Guilliam, Franz, Sir Perceval Smythe, and Meia belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Prelude**

If the previous two weeks sped by like a bullet train, then the next two weeks seem to trudge along like an old fashioned steam engine that was in dire need of some coal to fuel it. At least for Rui that's the way it seemed even though he was keeping quite busy. He caught up on all of the work that he had missed during his two week absence. He worked furiously on the project that he was doing at the orphanage. Although his time was fully occupied, it didn't keep him from thinking about Shone and missing her. She called him each evening and chronicled her day for him, especially the wedding preparations.

"That sounds like a lot. Are you sure that you are taking it easy?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm taking it easy. You know when I return to work I'll be doing more than I am doing now."

"Then maybe I'll have a talk with Sensei about you returning to work."

"If you do, I won't marry you." She half-joked.

"Yes, you will. If I have to tie you up and make sure you are at the wedding, you will be there."

"Okay, okay, how about you? How are you doing? How is it going?" He also recounted his day, leaving out the project he is doing at her orphanage. "It sounds like you are just as busy if not more so."

"Yes, but I am not carrying my child."

"I'll be careful, okay?"

"Please, do."

"You be careful, too. The invitations went out yesterday. They should receive them by the end of the week."

* * *

Meanwhile, as promised Cherokee had called Tsukasa while she was in America to let him know she was visiting her father's family, then in the Virgin Islands to visit her mother's family, and then when she returned to France. She didn't mention Rui at all. Tsukasa tried to pry. 

"Uhm did you receive any visitors or calls or letters from Japan?"

"Yes, I received several." She answered nonchalantly, providing him with no hints. "Why did you send me one in particular?"

"No, did you get one from a certain quiet person?"

"Maybe."

Tsukasa had no patience for subtleties so he finally asked her. "Look, did you see Rui or not?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?" He asked.

"And we resolved things."

"Resolved things? What does that mean? How?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Sure enough he received a very lovely invitation on Saturday morning. He opened it and smiled as he read the invitation. "Your presence is requested at the wedding of Hanazawa Rui and Rhoshaun Harrison."

He looked at the name again, and then scowled. "Wait a minute." He recalled a conversation that he had when he first met Cherokee.

"_So your name is Cherokee Cheyenne, Apache Tsu S. Harry McKenzie?"_

"What the hell?" He hurriedly dressed and kissed Tsukushi goodbye.

"Tsukasa, where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"I'll be back. I need to go dissolve a friendship."

"Okay, be careful dear." _Wait, what did he just say? What does he mean by that?_

* * *

Rui had been catching up on his sleep from the two weeks he had spent with Shone. There was a knock on his bedroom door. He had ignored it at first and turned over in his bed. The knocking became more insistent. He sighed and got up to open the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a right hook to the jaw. He rubbed his jaw and looked up to see a red-faced, angry Tsukasa glaring at him in a fighting stance waiting to hit him again. He had a nice burgundy red and silver invitation in his other hand. Rui could taste the coppery tinge of blood in his mouth. Rui eyed Tsukasa and then walked back and headed to his bed. Tsukasa stomped into his room and shoved the invitation in Rui's face. 

"What do you have to say for yourself Rui? And just who the hell is this Rhoshaun Harrison that you are marrying? My little sister is gone barely a month, and you get engaged and decide to get married in that time?" He was enraged and shouting in Rui's face.

Rui regarded him with the marble eyes and stoic expression that he is known for. He yawned. "Tsukasa, if you are going to yell down the house you could at least close the door behind you so we can talk in private." He stated calmly and in a low tone.

Tsukasa marched over and slammed the door shut, and then came back and stood in front of Rui. "Well, Rui what happened? I talked to Cherokee. She said you went after her and resolved things. Is this how you resolved it? You decided to marry someone else?" He grabbed Rui by the collar of his pajama top and faced him belligerently. "I don't understand. I thought you loved my little sister. Why? She's been through a lot already."

Rui shrugged. "It's just how things ended up. That's all I can say."

Tsukasa growled. "That's not good enough." He tightened his grip on Rui's collar, but he let him go when he heard another knock at the door. Rui straightened his pajamas and went to answer the door. This time he was greeted by a left hook to the other jaw. ((**A/N**_) I'm not implying that Akira is left-handed. They know each other's fighting style. I'm implying that Akira would expect that Rui would easily dodge or counter a hit from the right, but he wouldn't expect a left._) Rui rubbed both of his jaws this time. Akira grabbed him by the collar also and pushed him into the room on the bed, kicking the door closed with his foot. He had his fist in the air poised to hit Rui again when he noticed Tsukasa.

"Is there a line?" Akira asked.

"Yes, it forms behind me." Tsukasa sneered. "I take it you received the invitation also."

He nodded, "and instructions for being part of the wedding party."

"What!?" Tsukasa opened his invitation again and noticed the paper with instructions for being his best man. He glared at Rui again. Just then there was a pounding at the door. Akira released Rui to answer the door. Rui knew what was coming next and braced for it. He opened the door and was greeted by a right cross. He moved his jaw up, down, and around and went into his room to calmly sit on the bed and look at the three glaring, truculent men.

"So what the hell is this?" Soujiroh threw the invitation at him. "Were you stringing her along this whole time? Even I wouldn't be so cold. I would never do something like that to someone like her. I gave up pursuing her so you could have her. I won't make that mistake again."

Rui was upset at the insuation that he was stringing Shone along. "No, I wasn't stringing her along. I would never do something like that. You have to understand. She left me."

Akira looked at him. "What do you mean? She hasn't gone anywhere."

Tsukasa nodded. "It's true. She left Japan for good about three weeks ago. She said she needed a year to recover from what happened to her."

They looked at Rui feeling a little remorseful. "So, what happened?" Soujiroh asked.

"I went after her." Rui told them. "We talked and worked it out, and this is the result." He shrugged.

Tsukasa asked again. "Who is this Rhoshaun Harrison, and why are you marrying her?"

"My father and her father arranged an omiai three weeks ago. I talked to Shone, and she said that if I found any type of happiness with this girl, go for it."

Akira grabbed Rui by the collar again and stood him up. "Go to hell, that's wacked. Are you telling me that you met this girl one time and you think you can find happiness with her? I've never seen you as happy as when you were with Cherokee. After all Cherokee's been through you can just leave her like this? You should have waited for her. She's definitely worth waiting for." Soujiroh tapped Akira on the shoulder.

"Don't Akira, he's not worth it. I can't believe we treated you like a brother all of this time. Let's just leave. Don't expect us to help you with your wedding or even attend it. Better yet, don't expect us to ever be there for you again."

Akira let him go and shoved him down on the bed. Tsukasa picked up his invitation and threw it at Rui. "Nothing on earth can make me your best man or even attend this wedding."

* * *

Shone was eating lunch with Shizuka and Tsubaki when her stomach jumped. She rubbed her stomach and then had an uncanny feeling that something was amiss with Rui. 

"Tsubaki, I think you better call Tsukasa. I have a feeling that they have the invitations and are giving Rui a hard time right now."

"Yes, Mommy." She snickered at her young friend. She picked up her phone and dialed. She waited as it rang three times before someone answered the phone.

* * *

Tsukasa's phone rang. He ignored it at first. Then he took it out and looked at the caller ID. He finally answered it on the third ring. 

"What took you so long to answer the phone you pig-headed boy? Can't you read a caller ID?"

"I know how to read. I was just ignoring your call since whatever you want can't be that important."

"How would you know unless you answered the phone, stupid?"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I want you and the two playboys to help Rui out with his wedding."

"No way, Tsubaki. This time there is no way I can do that. Do you know what this means? Do you know what he did to our little sister?"

"I know better than you do what he did. She's okay with it. She's going to be there. She's even helping him with it. She asked if you would help him too as a favor to her. She doesn't want to be the cause of the F4 breaking up."

Tsukasa almost dropped the phone and couldn't believe his ears. "She what? You have to be kidding me. Is she there? May I speak to her?"

She looked at Diva, covered the phone, and barely whispered. "He wants to talk to you."

She crossed her hands in front of her and said, "No way, I'm not here."

Tsubaki nodded. "She's busy right now. Leave her alone. Just do what I say. Help Rui out and don't give him a hard time or you'll have me to answer to. I promise you everything is okay, and she will be okay. In fact, she says that you will regret it if you don't do this. Now let me speak to each of the playboys." He looked at the phone shocked and passed it to Akira.

"Hey Tsubaki. No, I can't do that. She what? She did? Are you sure? Is she sure? Fine, then." He passed the phone to Soujiroh.

"What's up? What the …? There's no way. Why? I can't believe it. Seriously, no. Alright, if it's for her, I'll do it."

He gave Tsukasa his phone, who hung it up. They all looked at each other then looked at Rui reluctantly. "So, what help do you need?" Tsukasa asked through clenched teeth.

"Just follow the directions as written. Thanks for doing this for me."

"We're only doing this because she asked us to do it. I don't know why, but she wants us to be there for you."

"You know what? I'm glad you aren't marrying her. You don't deserve her." Akira sneered. Tsukasa and Soujiroh nodded in agreement.

Rui looked at them seriously. "At least we all agree on something." Although his face was sore and he had to endure their disdain, he was pleased that his friends were so protective of his fiancée. He couldn't wait for them to find out the truth. He hoped that they would be relieved and happy for them. He wondered how they would handle the other news about her pregnancy. This was going to be a long week. It was hard enough for him to endure it.

Tsukasa's phone rang again. This time it was Tsukushi. "Tsukasa, what's going on? I just received a call from Tsubaki asking me to be in Rui's wedding. He's marrying someone named Rhoshaun Harrison. That's not one of Cherokee's names is it? Why isn't he marrying her? I don't understand. She said that Cherokee knows all about it and is even helping. I have a bridal shower to go to on Thursday, and we won't meet the bride until the day of the wedding. I am confused. Wasn't he spending all of his time with Cherokee recently?"

"Calm down, Tsukushi. We need to talk. I received the same call from Tsubaki. I'll be home as soon as I sort things out with Rui."

"But Tsukasa, where's Cherokee now?"

He sighed. "Cherokee actually left Japan for good three weeks ago. She went to visit Shizuka and Tsubaki in France, fainted, and ended up in the hospital. Nishikado sensei asked to borrow my plane to go see about her. Of course he didn't tell me it was about her, but I knew. So, I insisted on going. She was okay, just a little dehydrated. Everyone was really concerned about her, but she turned out to be fine." Rui and the two playboys looked at Tsukasa also concerned and then at each other at the mention of her in the hospital.

"What? Tsukasa, is there something else you need to tell me?"

"I'll talk to you about it when I get home. I love you, goodbye."

"Tsukasa, you didn't tell me that she was in the hospital." Rui was notably upset and was in Tsukasa's face.

"No, I didn't. She made me promise not to tell anyone, and _**I**_keep my promises. Besides you are marrying someone else so why should you care?" Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. Rui sat back down.

_It probably has something to do with the baby. I hope everything is really okay. I'll have to ask her later. _

"Anyway, what's this about us not being able to meet the bride until the day of the wedding? Tsukushi just told me that that's what Tsubaki told her." Tsukasa questioned.

"That's the way it has to be." Rui was stern.

"Have you met her?" Akira asked. Rui nodded.

"What is she like? What does she look like?" Soujiroh wondered.

"All I can say is that you will be surprised." They were all suspicious, but they agreed to help Rui and discussed the plans for the week.

Once they finally left, Rui called Shone. "Hey what is this about you being rushed to the hospital when you were in France? You never told me about it. Was everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just dehydrated from not drinking enough and a little stressed out. I've recovered now. More importantly, how are you doing?" She was worried.

"I'll live. My face may be a little swollen for the wedding though. Thanks for the rescue. Tsubaki called just in time."

"I know. I had a feeling. Go to sempai tomorrow, and he'll fix you up. I can't let your handsome face be less than perfect for the wedding."

"Okay. I'll see him tomorrow."

"He'll be expecting you. Rui, I'm sorry about all of this. I love you."

"Well, that's all I really care about. I love you, too. Don't worry. It will all work out."

* * *

When Tsukasa got home, he hugged his wife, and then sat her down on the bed. "I really should let her tell you, but I really don't want her to have talk about this again." He began seriously. 

"Tsukasa, what is it?" Tsukasa explained everything that had happened to Cherokee with Guilliam, Marques, and Franz. Tsukushi was horrified and ran to the bathroom to throw up, disgusted. She cried in Tsukasa's arms. "How could she have suffered so much and yet only care about helping other people? I feel so selfish. I've always thought that I suffered a lot from being poor, but she had so much taken away from her that money can't buy back."

"I know. That's why I don't understand Rui."

"I can't believe this is him. I'm going to go talk to him. She deserves better than this." She reached for her purse and cellphone.

"No, Tsukushi. Cherokee asked us not to interfere for her sake. Please, it's hard enough on everyone right now." Tsukushi felt helpless and hopeless, but agreed.

* * *

Rui had went back to sleep after talking to Shone. He thought that would make the time pass quicker until that weekend when she would become his wife, and they wouldn't have to be separate any longer. Later that evening he was pleasantly surprised when he received an envelope from a messenger. He signed for it and then opened it. Inside were a short note and two pictures. 

The note read. "Hang in there Rui. Remember she is worth it. It won't be long before the real Shone is revealed." He looked at the picture and burst out laughing. It was the picture she had taken when she was ten years old when she first met Shizuka. She had crooked teeth, two crooked pony tails that were a mess, big thick coke-bottle glasses, and a huge sweatshirt on that masked her figure. Shizuka had her arm around Shone, and Shone was holding up the peace sign with a big goofy grin on her face. The next picture was the real Shone with Shizuka the first time they met. She had taken off the glasses, her long black hair was down her back and wavy from the two braids, she had taken off the sweatshirt and was wearing a tank top, and she had taken out the crooked teeth. Rui couldn't help but to chuckle, and he went to sleep with her on his mind and was able to rest comfortably.

Each day was like that. Toward the end of the day, he would receive a picture of her at different ages in her life. With each picture, she was more mature, and it always showed a different side of her. There was a picture of her graduating from college, a picture of her in the kitchen showing the chefs how to cook a meal, a picture of her actually helping make one of dresses she designed, and a picture of her examining a patient. The pictures helped him get through the day and all of the abuse because of course Tsukasa called him every day complaining and telling him he would regret the decision he had made. He had also received a tearful call from Tsukushi saying that she was disappointed in him and that he and Shone couldn't be together. That phone call was difficult for him to take. Just before he would sleep, he would pore over her pictures memorizing every feature and every expression to help him get to sleep and get through the remainder of the days.

**

* * *

Bridal Shower**

Two days before the wedding, Tsubaki, Shizuka and Shone arrived in Japan. Tsbuaki and Shizuka went to one of the Maple Hotels to ensure that everything was ready for the wedding and for the bridal shower, which they were having at the hotel as well.

The hotel manager came over and asked her, "Tsubaki san, I trust that everything is as you requested."

She nodded. "It is as I requested, yes."

"Kamenashi san requested that the invoice for all of the arrangements be sent to him. Would you like to review it before I present it to him?"

Tsubaki looked taken aback. "Yes, I would, thank you." He called someone and had them deliver the bill, which he handed over to her. She perused it. "Uh huh, uh huh, well everything seems to be in order. Now, kindly point me to your shredder."

He ushered her to the office on the first floor. She took the bill and shredded it. The hotel manager looked appalled and frightened.

"Tsubaki san may I ask what you are doing. Your mother will be most displeased since that is one of our most profitable engagements for the year."

Tsubaki wanted to backhand him, but instead she closed the distance between them with a look of challenge on her face, punched a button, and gave him her phone. "Here's my mother. Tell her what just happened."

He swallowed and took the phone. "Hello, ma'am." His voice was shaky.

"Doumyouji Kaede, here, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Uhm, ma'am, the young misstress is here, and she just shredded the bill for one of our largest bookings."

"Well, my daughter must have a good reason for doing it. Who was the booking for?"

"It was for the wedding of one of Kamenashi san Jin Woo's relatives. He said to send him the invoice for all of the arrangements, and there were quite a few. We spared no expense."

"Excellent, had you spared any expense, it would have cost you your job. I trust my daughter's judgement on this matter. Why are you wasting my time calling me for this when you should be finalizing all of the arrangements and making sure that there is not a problem?"

"But ma'am, he asked for the invoice, what should I tell him?"

"Tell him he should know better than to expect a Doumyouji to have to pay for anything at one of their own hotels." She hung up the phone.

The manager's face blanched at her last statement. He turned to gaze at Tsubaki apologetically and bowed low. "I'm sorry Tsubaki san. I didn't know that his relative was also a member of your family."

Tsubaki had a triumphant smirk on her face. "Now that you know, I expect everything to be absolutely perfect for a Doumyouji."

He replied in a small voice. "Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am." He literally ran away to inform the staff, which in turn hurried to see to everything.

Shizuka was amused at the exchange. "Let's go set up for Diva's shower. It's a shame she is not going to be here physically for her own shower and that we are not going to be able to get pictures." Tsubaki nodded.

"But Uncle Jin Woo insisted that it be this way." They sighed and completed their preparations.

* * *

Shone returned to her home to find a surprise awaiting her. There were dozens of sakurai arrangements intermingled with roses. Some of them were from her uncle, but the majority were from Rui. Rui's all had the same card. "I love you, and I miss you. Please don't run out on me now." 

The flowers from her uncle had one long message continued from card to card. Fortunately he numbered them so that she didn't have to figure out the order. They read: (1st card) "Welcome home my beautiful daughter. I'm glad you are back." (2nd Card) "I'm proud of you and happy for you." (3rd Card) "But don't forget our agreement." (4th Card) "So don't you dare go see Rui or let him come over to see you until your wedding day." (5th Card) And don't call your friends to tell them you are back." (6th Card) Not even Tsukasa. (7th Card) Especially not Tsukasa." (8th Card) "I mean it. I'll be watching you." She cracked up at her uncle's antics.

Cherokee got ready for her shower. Although she wouldn't be attending as per her father's instructions, she would be upstairs watching the shower as it was being filmed from another party suite.

* * *

When the guests arrived at the shower, all of the ladies were surprised to see a great deal of children there. 

Tsubaki raised her voice. "Okay, everyone let's get started. As you know, the bride-to-be could not make her own shower. She sends her apologies and regrets. Regardless, she is a unique individual and would prefer everyone to focus on other people instead of herself. Therefore she invited you all here to read to these children. That is why she asked you to bring at least ten children's books. These childres are all from the Hanazawa Children's Resettlement Foundation, and would enjoy the pleasure of your company. You have their rapt attention. We will be serving refreshments while you read to the children."

The adults had a great time reading to and spending time and eating with all of the little children there. As a souvenir everyone got to take home a picture and all of the children received new books. All of the guests at the shower commented on how much they enjoyed such a unique shower.

Tsukushi commented to Shigeru. "The bride sounds a lot like Cherokee. I guess that is what drew Rui to her."

"Whatever, I still think Rui was lucky to have Cherokee and that there is no one that is nicer, kinder, more sincere, more helpful, prettier, or smarter than our doctor friend. If she was male, I'd marry her myself." Then she all of a sudden broke into a childish grin. "But I have my eye on another doctor that is male."

Tsukushi's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Oh really, is it anyone we know?"

Shigeru for the first time kept a secret to herself. "I'm not telling." She sang. Then she grabbed Tsukushi's arm. "Look there's Rui's mother. Let's see if we can find out about the bride from her."

They sauntered over to Hanazawa san. "Excuse us, Hanazawa san, I'm Mak uhm Doumyouji Tsukushi, and this is Okawahara Shigeru. We are friends of Rui's. We were just wondering about the bride. Have you met her?"

Hanazawa san looked at the two women. "Yes, I remember you both from the wedding on the island. That was an absolutely gorgeous wedding by the way. You two were beautiful. Yes, I have met my new daughter-in-law."

"Thank you for the compliments. May we ask what she is like? We want to make sure that we get her an appropriate gift for the wedding." Tsukushi was polite.

Hanazawa san smiled knowingly. "Let me just say that she is a remarkable young lady, and when you see her tomorrow you will understand why."

They frowned as they looked at each other. Then Shigeru blurted out. "I can't believe that she is more remarkable than our good friend McKenzie sensei. So please tell us is she? You met her at the wedding. Didn't you think she and Rui made a cute couple?"

Hanazawa san looked at a lost for how to answer the question without lying or giving everything away. Fortunately, Tsubaki came to the rescue.

"Ladies, thank you all for coming. We hope you enjoyed yourselves. The bride has a gift for you to thank you for coming and participating. This concludes our festivities. You are free to go if you wish, with the exception of the bridal party. You need to stay for further instructions. Please take some cake home with you if you would like."

Most people left except for the bridal party. They went to get their fittings for their dresses. They were lace v-neck either burgundy or silver dresses with a sparkly material outlining the dresses, with the opposite color bodice underneath, the opposite color sash and matching peep toe sandals. They remarked on how lovely the dresses looked. Tsukushi's was a long sleeved dress. Tsubaki and Shizuku's were strapless, and Shigeru's and Yuki's dresses were sleveless.

Shigeru wondered. "Hey, why don't we get a strapless dress?"

Tsubaki had to stifle a giggle. "Sorry Shigeru, but you don't have what is necessary to keep up a strapless dress." Shigeru dropped her jaw, shocked and then huffed. "We didn't think Yuki would want a strapless dress." She shook her head shyly.

"Who is this bride anyway who would know that and have the nerve to say so?" Shigeru was still pouting.

Tsukushi loved her dress but felt strange about being happy at being in the wedding. "Did Cherokee design the dresses?" She asked Shizuka.

"She had a lot to do with the design, yes." Shizuka answered carefully trying not to give too much away.

"That was very nice of her." She felt slightly sad wishing that it was Cherokee whose wedding she was in and not a stranger's.

After the fitting, they all left, except for Shizuka and Tsubaki. They called Diva. "Okay, everyone is gone. You can come for your fitting, now." Within five minutes, she arrived to try on her dress. Her dress was a lace halter dress in ivory the bodice was fitted to just above the waistline. The skirt flared out from there to give her room in the midsection and hide any protruding body parts. She also had long lace gloves that extended to her elbows that made it look like she had sleeves. The waist line and down either side of the halter was embroidered with cherry blossoms in the pattern. Sure enough as Tsubaki had predicted, the only place they had to adjust it was in the chest area. They just laughed at her. She had a long veil to cover her hair and her face. She was changing out of her dress into her jeans when the door to the room banged open.

"Did I leave my purse in here? There it is. My parents swear I would lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body." They all recognized Shigeru's voice and Shone hid behind the curtains and stood on a chair to keep her feet from being seen under the curtain and crouched down. The seamstress came back in at that point.

"Okay, tell the bride that I will be able to increase the size of the top. Although we couldn't find the material, we can take some of the material from other places on the dress and adjust the top." She looked up and around.

"Great, we will tell her when we see her, but of course she is not here right now." Tsubaki had a warning tone in her voice, gave the lady a look, and shook her head slightly.

"Ooh, is that the wedding dress, can I see it? Is it in there?" Shigeru pointed to where Shone was hiding.

"NO!" Tsubaki and Shizuka yelled together and moved in front of the curtain. "I mean, the bride is from a really superstitious culture. Only a few people are allowed to even see her dress before the wedding. It is bad luck. You don't want to ruin Rui's wedding do you?" Tsubaki said quickly.

"Yes, I do. He should be marrying Cherokee, not this girl. It would serve him right."

"Please, Shigeru. Cherokee would be heart-broken if you ruined Rui's wedding even if it were for her sake." Shizuka pleaded.

"Fine, then but I hope Cherokee's wedding is better than Rui's." She marched off upset.

Tsubaki and Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief. Tsubaki ran over to lock the doors. Shizuka opened the curtain to find Diva crouched on a chair. "The coast is clear. You can come out now."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for someone in my condition to crouch?" They helped her down. "Well at least I don't have to worry about meeting anyone at the bachelorette party since we aren't having one. I'll be at the hair dresser all day tomorrow, anyway. I also hate that I can't be at the rehearsal or at the dinner afterward."

"At least you'll get to enjoy the food upstairs."

"Great, I can't seem to get enough to eat these days." She rubbed her stomach and went over to where the food was from the shower. They watched her eat and just couldn't help being amused.

"Okay, get upstairs to your room before anyone else sees you. Oh, and we'll get someone to bring up your gifts." She looked puzzled. "Yes, they brought you gifts anyway." "Here, you should take a look at this one from Rui's mother and us." They handed her a gift bag.

She put on a hat, sunglasses, and then stuffed her hair under the hat, took her package and went upstairs. When she arrived at her room, there were cherry blossom arrangements all over the room. _They know me so well_. She sat down on the bed and opened the gift. It was a photo album. She opened it, and there were pictures of Rui in it from when he was a baby until recently. She laughed at his chubby, round face he had when he was a teenager. She was very grateful since she was dying to see him.

* * *

At the same time, Rui had just received a picture of her. This picture was one that Akira had taken on their date. It was just her alone, though surrounded by cherry blossoms in the pavilion with a butterfly on her finger enthralled. He had to hand it to Akira for being a talented photographer to capture the essence of his Shone. 

She called him and told him about the shower.

"I miss you." Rui expressed.

"I miss you too" Shone replied. "Just two days more."

"I know. This will be the longest 48 hours in my life."

"No, it won't. Wait until the baby comes. Going through that will be the longest period of your life."

"I can't wait for that event either. I love you. Don't you dare run from me."

"I love you, too. I'll never do it again." They hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

They both woke up bright and early the next morning. As predicted, she spent the day at the hairdresser getting her hair done. Actually, she had the hairdressers come to her room because the rest of the bridal party were getting there hair done at the salon in the hotel. Of course, Shone used the three young ladies from the orphanage that she had used for Tsukushi. They were excited to do her hair and nails. 

Most of the bridesmaid's hair was the same. It consisted of twists in the front of their hair, and the rest of their hair flowing down in the back and curled under. Only Tsubaki and Tsukushi's hairstyles were slightly different. It was French rolled in the back instead of down with just a few wisps of hair hanging down and waved in the back. They all liked their hair styles. Shone's hair was similar, but it took all day since she had so much hair. She had two rolls of her bangs spiral curled and hanging down the left side of her face. She had her hair twisted and cris-crossed and then wrapped into little balls behind the rows of spiral curls. Then they curled the rest of her hair, which took a long time. At one point they took a break for lunch before getting back to curling her hair so that it would be wavy instead of straight. Then they pinned up all of her curls so that it would remain curly for the next day.

**

* * *

Rehearsal**

Rui spent the day at the orphanage working on the project until it was time for the rehearsal followed by the dinner.

Instead of having to worry about the fiasco with the groomsmen marching down the aisle with the bridesmaids at different paces, Shone chose a different approach. They would walk in from behind the platform at opposite ends and meet at the center where the groomsmen and bridesmaid would bow. Then the groomsmen would present the bridesmaid with a single rose. She would accept it and give the groomsmen a kiss on the cheek. Oddly enough, the wedding party agreed with this approach, especially with the pairings. She had Tsukushi with Tsukasa, Tsubaki and her husband, Shizuka and Akira, Yuki and Soujiroh, and Shigeru and Dr. Nishikado.

Although they managed to get it right on the first try, certain people wanted to practice several times, especially the kiss. Oddly enough, the kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips for all of the couples. Shone was watching the whole thing from her room and just rolled her eyes and chuckled. They didn't practice the grandparent's entrance. They just told them what would happen. The order was Rui's grandparents, then Shone's grandfather from the tribe and grandmother from the Caribbean would march together. Then it was Rui's parents. Then it was the Doumyouji's, her adopted parents (which the wedding planner kept hidden from everyone except Rui, Shizuka, and Tsubaki), then Rui would march out by himself and wait at the altar. Then the others would march in in reverse order, beginning with Shigeru and Dr. Nishikado and ending with Tsukushi and Tsukasa.

Rehearasal went fairly quickly as a result. They all went to eat dinner together. Everyone talked excitedly even though they were all in consternation over the bride, and why she wouldn't show up until the wedding day. Jin Woo ate dinner with his daughter in her room. "Sweetheart, how are you doing? Are you nervous? Are you hanging in there? Are you and my grandchild doing okay?" Jin Woo scanned her face for any anxiety.

"I'm fine. I feel ready. I just wish I could see Rui before tomorrow. I haven't seen him for two weeks now, and I miss him. He had to take a lot from his friends you know. I'm worried about them."

"I know, but they have been friends a long time. They will be fine. I'll be at the bachelor party tonight to make sure that he is okay. It only takes guys a few drinks to forgive and forget. I'll buy the first three rounds, and I guarantee you it will be just like old times for them."

"Are you sure? I can hear the strain in his voice."

"If not tonight, when they see the most beautiful bride in the world coming down the aisle, they will definitely forgive him and beg for his forgiveness tomorrow." He got up and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, it's almost time for me to go to the bachelor party. So I better go get ready. Oh by the way, Shizuka and Tsubaki are coming to spend the night with you. So don't even think of sneaking to see Rui. Besides, I'll be with him the entire night."

She frowned at her father. "You are so mean." She kissed him on the cheek.

"This makes up for all of the money you have won from me over the years." As he opened the door, Shizuka and Tsubaki were there and came in to keep her preoccupied. They told her all kinds of stories about Rui as a child.

"I hope our children are a little more outgoing than that." She rubbed her stomach.

"Don't worry,

**

* * *

The Bachelor Party**

They had rented out a bar at the hotel for the bachelor party. It turned out be a good group of people there, although it started out with just the F4. Her uncle had purposed it that way to give them some time to make up.

The four of them chatted jovially, although strained. Or rather, Tsukasa, Soujiroh, and Akira chatted amongst themselves and occasionally directed quips, jibes, or questions toward Rui. Uncle Jin walked in at that point. They all looked at him surprised. "Uncle Jin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate our boy here on his upcoming nuptials." He patted Rui on the back and squeezed his shoulder. Rui's shoulder relaxed slightly and the corners of his mouth barely turned up as he took a drink. Their mouths dropped open.

"Why? Aren't you concerned about what he did to Cherokee?" Tsukasa asked.

"I am very well aware of what he has done to my daughter. But if she is agreeable with it and okay with it, then who am I to tell her not to feel that way and to blame him. That is the last thing that she would want. She'll tell you herself when you see her tomorrow." He motioned for the bartender to come to the table. "The next three rounds are on me. Drink up boys and lets toast Rui's happiness."

They were hesitant at first, but followed Jin's lead. _If my daughter were watching, I hope she would be proud of her old dad. _He made a toast and drank. "To Rui's health, well-being, and happiness." They all drank.

"You mean Cherokee is really going to show up at the wedding tomorrow?" Soujiroh asked.

"Yep, she'll be on my arms and I guarantee you she will be stunning." Kamenashi chortled to himself at his deceptive words.

"I bet she will be. She'll probably be prettier than the bride." Akira commented.

"Hey Rui, what is with your bride anyway? Is she so ugly that she is afraid to show up until the wedding?" Tsukasa teased him.

"Yeah, maybe she's afraid Rui will take one look at her and call the whole thing off before hand." Soujiroh guffawed.

"Hey, you guys lay off of Rui. I am sure she is beautiful in her own special way." Then he made an animal gesture, implying that she looked like a gorilla. They all burst out laughing at that. Rui just tilted his drink to them and smiled. And just like that, the F4 managed to make up. As the place began to fill up with others, some relatives a few acquaintances, and more than a few business associates, Rui went over to Uncle Jin and shook his hand.

"Thank you."

"No need young man. I put you through a lot of this. It is the least I can do. Besides, I don't think my daughter could rest knowing that you were at odds with your friends. If you want to thank me, call her and put her mind at ease. Make it quick." He handed him the phone.

He called her. "Hey, I just wanted to say that I love you, and everybody is alright."

"Are you sure?"

He looked over at the F3 and waved. They raised their drinks to him and winked. "Yes, I am sure."

"Good, I am going to bed. I love you too. Don't stay out too late or get too drunk."

"Okay, goodnight." He gave the phone back to her uncle, who bade her goodnight and hung up.

"Oh yeah, Tsubaki and Shizuka gave me this to give to you. They said to open it when you were alone." He took it and nodded.

Then he left the party to find a quiet spot and opened the envelope. In it was a black and white picture of Shone in a goddess outfit, a one-piece gown draped across one shoulder and covering all the essentials on the other side. Her hair was being whipped to the side of her by the wind, and she had one hand trying to block it from her face. She looked wistful. The note read: "Your goddess is waiting for you. Make sure you treat her like a goddess for the rest of her life."

He put the picture and note back in the envelope and put it in his pocket with a slight smile. _You don't have to tell me that._ He went back to his party and stayed for an hour while everyone toasted them, and then he went upstairs to sleep. He hoped morning would come soon.

**

* * *

(A/N**) I just can't seem to write a chapter shorter than 10 pages. I hope that my long chapters are keeping you entertained. Okay, there are two or three chapters left. Of course the next chapter describes the wedding. The final chapter hopefully answers all of your questions. I hope to finish it this weekend. If I don't answer all of your questions, let me know and I'll add another chapter to do just that. Thanks to all those for sticking in so long. 


	33. Chapter 33: Nuptials

**Disclaimer**: My name is not Yoko Kamio so I can't own HYD.

* * *

**(A/N)** Okay, be prepared for a quite a few awwww moments during here. I like happy endings, so I intend to make the next few chapters happy with a bit of tension rolled in.

**Chapter 33: The Nuptials**

Rui woke up excited. All he wanted to do that day was get dressed, get married and spend time alone with his bride. Of course, it wasn't going to go by that quickly or be that easy. There was an unexpected knock at his door. It was Shone's uncle and his future father-in-law. He had sent for breakfast and came to have "the talk" with his future son-in-law.

They sat down to eat breakfast. "Son, you and I need to have a little chat." Rui slightly nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I've known Cherokee's family since before she was born. I was her father's best friend, and I was the best man in her parent's wedding. I was there when she was born. Although I am not her literal flesh and blood and we don't share the same DNA, she is my daughter. As her father, it is my duty to tell you that you better not _ever_ make her cry. You take care of her. Do you understand me?" He stared intently into Rui's eyes. Rui again acknowledged with a nod.

"That doesn't mean that I expect you to give her her way all of the time. She'd get bored with that, and that is not what she wants or need. However, I wouldn't let my daughter marry you if I did not think that you were capable of making her happy. Oh sure, when I first heard that she was pregnant my first thought was to kill you or to permanently scar certain parts of your anatomy." Her father grinned as Rui grimaced thinking back to what he had done to Marques on the island.

"Then I remembered that this is my daughter we are talking about the one who plans, schemes, and manipulates everything to go her way to the point where everything that is done is predictable for her. That is why she never loses a bet I may add. Oh, I'm sure she didn't plan on being pregnant, but the fact is she must have let down her guard enough to be careless and become pregnant by you. She must love you a great deal to have known that that may have been an outcome and not cared. What I am trying to say to you Rui is don't let the fact that she ran away from you in fear discourage you. That girl has to love you with everything she has to have run away from you. She must have thought that your happiness was at stake. She never backs down from any challenge as you know. She always faces a situation head on. So take courage, young man, you never needed to fear not having my approval. You only needed to fear not having hers. It is obvious that she approves of you, and so do I." He had completed eating. He stood up and shook Rui's hand and left. "Now, go make my daughter happy."

Rui as usual nodded and said nothing. Then he picked up the phone and made a phone call to finalize the surprise he had planned for her. He hung up. "You don't have to tell me that." He got dressed and prepared to go see his bride.

* * *

Shone woke up excited and nervous. Tsubaki and Shizuka had ordered breakfast for them to eat in solitude. They didn't want to risk her being seen before the wedding. 

Shizuka looked at her. "Diva, how are you doing today? Are you feeling nervous? Are you sick?" They noticed she picked at her food and only managed to down tea and a piece of toast.

She exhaled slowly. "I'm all of that, but I determined that two things will not happen today. I will not be sick on my wedding day, and I will not cry."

They had completed eating and were about to help her get dressed when there was a knock at the door. Shizuka and Tsubaki panicked. No one was supposed to know that she was there, and the three young ladies doing her hair and make-up were not due for at least another 30 minutes. Tsubaki rushed to look through the peephole and gasped. She opened the door.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

Kaede looked annoyed. "Why, whatever do you mean? Doesn't the mother of the bride always come and have a talk with her daughter on the day of her wedding?" Tsubaki had a half-smirk and let her mother in.

She went in to find Cherokee on the bed in a robe with her hair still pinned up. She threw a passing glance at Shizuka and Tsubaki who knew that they needed to make themselves scarce.

"Auntie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to straighten out a few things with you, and to give you this." She handed her a gift bag with a jewelry box in it. She opened it to find an antique cameo broach in it. She looked up at Kaede with confusion in her eyes. "But Auntie isn't this Tsukushi's? I thought you said that this was given to all of the Doumyouji wives when they marry into the family."

Kaede was stern. "I did. Look closer." She saw that it had a burgundy background and sterling silver worked around it. Then she looked even closer. "All of the Doumyouji women born into or adopted into the family get their own broach made for them. I had it made for you, and if you look closely it has …"

"The profile of my mother on it." She continued for Kaede. She held it tightly to her chest and tried to blink to force the tears to stay in her eyes. "Oh Auntie, this is so …" Unfortunately, the tears escaped anyway as she hugged Kaede.

"I know that your mother couldn't be here. So, I had this made for you. That way it is like she is there for you." Cherokee continued hugging her as she let her silent tears flow for a couple of minutes. As the tears ceased, she looked up at Kaede.

"Auntie, I'm sorry."

Kaede pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Why, whatever for?"

"Because I didn't tell you about everything."

"You mean that foolishness with Franz on the island?"

"Mhm." She murmured.

"Forget it. I don't know why you feel the need to keep everything in and take it on yourself, but I also applaud you for being able to do so and still function as a highly effective individual."

Cherokee glanced at her auntie, who was still hugging her. "There's more."

"You mean the fact that you left Japan permanently attempting to run away from Japan and Rui? Well, that was not unexpected. It was a surprise that you actually went throught with it since you have always been so strong and take on every challenge handed to you. But it makes me feel good to know that you make mistakes, too and have momentary lapses of weakness. Still, don't ever do it again. If your uncle hadn't arranged this omiai, you would have been on the first plane to New York." She smiled down at the girl.

"There's still more."

"You mean the child that you are presently carrying? Yes well I had hoped that the first born of the next generation F4 would be a Doumyouji, but as far as I am concerned, this child is part Doumyouji. Anyway, you may have a girl, and the first boy born will be a Doumyouji." Cherokee cast a side-long glance at Kaede. "Or do you already know the baby's sex?"

She shook her head. "I only have a suspicion. I don't know for sure." She released a long breath. "Thank you Auntie. I really appreciate everything you have said and done. But you also made me break my promise not to cry today."

"Hush, child and go get dressed and do not keep your young man waiting." Cherokee nodded and went to wash her face. Kaede left to finish getting ready for the wedding. "I hope I have done enough for that child. Lord knows she needs all the support she can get."

Tsubaki and Shizuka returned dressed and with the three young ladies from the orphanage. They put on the lightest sheen of make-up, touched up her nails, and then took down her hair and wove a wreath of cherry blossoms in her hair around the twists. Her black hair, now wavy fell down in soft tresses behind her back to the small of her back. She was so angelic in her dress.

Tsubaki and Shizuka wanted to cry. They put her veil on, and then everyone left her to go be in the wedding. Her uncle knocked on the door and she let him in. He just stared at her.

Small droplets of water began rolling down his face as he saw her. "I can't imagine a more beautiful, perfect, or angelic bride." He held out his arm for her to take it.

"Dad, you have to stop with the water works. I don't want to cry again." He nodded.

* * *

In the hall where the wedding was taking place it began. First, the grandparents and parents came down the aisle. Then Shigeru and Dr. Nishikado came out at opposite sides of the platform. As they met in the middle he looked her over and let out a low, quick whistle, they bowed and he handed her the single rose. Then he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Yuki and Soujiroh came out next. Soujiroh kissed Yuki on the lips and she blushed as well. He whispered to her, "Gorgeous." 

Akira and Shizuka were next, then Tsubaki and her husband. Finally, Tsukasa and Tsukushi came out. When he saw Tsukushi, he swallowed hard and stared. He gave her the flower and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. They both blushed furiously as they took their places. The groom's men were wearing either silver or burgundy tuxes to compliment their escorts. Rui was dressed in all white.

The wedding party was looking at the door awaiting the bride but were surprised to find a ring bearer instead, who was pushing the flower girl in a wheelchair. Soujiroh looked at him and was shocked to recognize his little card-playing friend from the hospital.

Tsukasa was equally shocked to discover that the flower girl in the wheel chair was his little five year-old friend that he had read to in the hospital when he volunteered the first time. Everyone remarked at how darling they both were.

The F3 became suspicious at that, but were distracted from their thoughts when the music marking the bride's entrance began to play.

Everyone stood. The first person they saw was Kamenashi Jin Woo. Although they couldn't see the bride's face through the veil, the two playboys recognized her instantly. Their faces broke out from the fake, polite smiles they had plastered on their faces to broad grins. They looked at Rui, nodded at him and gave him the "thumbs up" sign. Tsukasa was still fuming wondering why Jin Woo had gone to the trouble of even escorting the bride down the aisle. Rui's heart had skipped a beat when he saw her in the dress. _Beautiful and perfect_ were the only two words that came to his mind as he saw her.

As she passed Shigeru, Shigeru caught a glimpse of her and let out a whoop before she covered her mouth and smiled. Tsukasa was still confused until she passed him and placed a light kiss on his cheek before she was handed off to Rui.

Tsukasa stared at her and then broke into a huge grin. The wedding party was now all in hysterics smiling exuberantly as they realized that it was Cherokee after all that Rui was marrying. Then the waterworks began flowing from the bridal party. They were all dabbing their eyes during the ceremony. Rui was just beaming from ear-to-ear the whole time.

Everyone applauded and laughed when Rui was asked if he would take Cherokee Cheyenne Apache Shoshone Diva Rhoshaun Harrison McKenzie Sakurai Woo Kamenashi to be his wife, and the officiant exhaled after saying her full name. To which Rui responded, "I gladly take all of them."

When he was told to kiss the bride, Rui pulled her veil up and gave her a long passionate kiss, and then picked her up. The bridal party all hooped, hollered, yelled, screamed, laughed, and applauded. They all gathered around the couple happily. Then as they went to take pictures, Shigeru, Yuki, and Tsukushi ran to hug Cherokee.

"I am so happy for you. I was so miserable thinking that he was marrying someone else." Then Tsukushi looked wistful. "I gave Rui such a hard time." The guys came up to them.

"We all gave Rui a hard time." Tsukasa blurted out.

"Then you all need to apologize." Cherokee looked at them sternly, which they promptly apologized to Rui.

Of course Tsukasa wouldn't let it rest. "Hey! Why didn't you all tell us in the first place? Why did you hide it? He wouldn't have had to go through any of this if you had just told us the truth in the first place."

"Because Jin Woo insisted for security purposes that no one else knows." Tsubaki told them.

There were a string of "Oh's" uttered followed by nods. Shigeru and Yuki were still puzzled about security, but didn't ask any questions.

They began taking the traditional wedding pictures. After they took all of the traditional pictures with the bride and groom, the parents with the couple, and all the groom's men and bride's maids, the photographer told them the couple wished to take some fun pictures.

The first picture was with the wedding party making faces and holding up the peace sign. Then there was a picture of Shone blowing a kiss to Rui, but the other guys acting like they caught it, except for Tsukasa. There was a picture of Soujiroh looking devilishly at Yuki, with his arm around her, and Tsukushi trying to pull her away. There was a picture of Tsukasa strangling Rui. Then there were various pictures of Cherokee with the F4, and then a picture with each couple. There was a picture of Shone, Tsubaki, and Tsukushi all hitting Tsukasa on the back of the head and of him frowning. Of course, Tsukasa took a picture with the little flower girl giving him a kiss on the cheek, and Soujiroh took a picture with his little card-playing friend.

He whispered to Soujiroh. "Well, I guess neither of us ever stood a chance with her."

"That's okay. As long as she is happy, I'm happy for her." His little friend agreed with him.

"I guess I'll have to use all of your advice on another woman." He looked over at Yuki.

"I see you and I have similar tastes." He elbowed his little friend.

The final picture was of the newlyweds. It was a picture of Rui knealing in front of Shone with one hand on her belly and the other cupping her chin, looking up at her smiling. She had one hand over Rui's on her stomach, and she was smiling, looking into his eyes.

Cherokee nudged Rui. He held up his hands for everyone to listen as they were walking toward the reception. "Listen, we have an announcement to make before we go into the reception."

Shone spoke up. "And you must swear to secrecy." They looked at each other and nodded, with the exception of Tsubaki, Shizuku, and Dr. Nishikado who already knew. "First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for deceiving you about the wedding and not telling anyone, but you know security is our utmost concern." They all waved her off, telling her it was no problem. She looked at Rui. "I don't know how to announce this."

He took her hands in his and looked at her. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Let me handle this. I've been wanting to tell everyone since I found out." He turned to everyone. "We would like to ask you all to be uncles and aunties when the baby arrives in about" he looked at her questioningly. She held up six fingers and then waved her hand. He turned back. "In about six months."

They looked at each other strangely and then a round of "eh's" followed. Then around of "congratulations" as they all stared at her abdomen. The ladies gathered around Shone as the men patted Rui on the back.

"Remember, you promised to keep it a secret. So, please don't mention it when we go inside. Only family knows about it." They nodded, and went in to the reception.

Everyone clapped. The photographer made each couple stop to take a picture. They sat down to eat dinner. Of course, they all kept watching Shone to see how much she would eat. Rui made sure that she ate a full meal before they went around to every table to greet their guests. One older gentleman with blonde hair turning gray and green eyes bowed to her.

He placed his hand over hers. "Dr. S. Harry McK. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again after all this time. I hope that you will honor me with a dance, and then we can have a chat."

She looked at him surprised that he knew her medical name, thinking he looked familiar. "I'm sure we'll have a chance." She responded. As she moved to the next table, she looked back at him thoughtful. They completed greeting all of the tables, and then sat down at the front.

When it came time to make the toasts, her uncle was the first to get up. "I don't know if I can do this without bursting into tears." He joked. "I know there were many rumors about my having a child. Many speculated that she was illegitimate or adopted. Well, let me set the record straight. This is my adopted daughter, and I couldn't be more proud of her than her birth parents. She lost both her parents at a young age, and then I adopted her at her parent's wish. Or rather, she adopted me." They all laughed. "Speaking of wishes, I couldn't wish for a better daughter or more perfect child. I kid you not when I say that she raised me to be a successful parent, a better man, and an internationally successful business mogul. I really mean it when I say that without her, I couldn't have achieved all that I have. So, Rui, be prepared to go through a lot of changes. I assure you they will be all for the better. Welcome to the family." Everyone raised their glasses.

Then Tsukasa stood up. "As the leader of the F4, I have only one thing to say to you, Rui. I'll kill you if you hurt her at any time." Tsukushi pulled on his jacket. "Okay, maybe one more thing. Rui, you have always been like a brother to me. And when I met Cherokee I ended up adopting her as a little sister. So it's like my adopted brother marrying my adopted sister. It's nothing gross like whatever any perverts might be thinking." He glanced at Soujiroh and Akira. They shrugged. "But what I'm trying to say is that it's like my family is even closer because it's like you both have become my brother and sister all over again." There were some "eh's" from the crowd. Tsukasa frowned. "Shut up, you all know what I mean." They all laughed and toasted the couple.

Akira stood up next. "Well, I tell you with the exception of Tsukasa and Tsukushi, I've never known a couple more suited for each other. I'm just glad we didn't have to go through all of the pain, fights, dodging the SP and everything to get them together and keep them together like we did with the other two." He feigned wiping his brow and exhaling. "This is to the most mature younger woman I know, the only woman that was actually older than most of the women that I dated emotionally and mentally although physically younger, and my silent buddy. I don't know what you said to get her to marry you, but you are one lucky man." He raised his glass. They all cheered.

Soujiroh stood up. "I don't know if any of you know this about my friend, but he doesn't like sweets that much. So it shocked me whenever she got him to like desserts, and he constantly asks for it now whenever she is around. I think it is because she is so sweet that he could just eat her up. I don't blame him. I could just eat her up too." Soujiroh gave her an insidious smile. Shone tried not to blush at all of the double entendre Soujiroh was using. "To my two good friends, may you never get your full of dessert." He wriggled his eyebrows and winked at them. Everyone raised their glasses not fully getting the meaning of his toast. Shone covered her mouth and then her face and laughed, looking at Rui. He was just smiling smugly.

Shizuka and Tsubaki stood up, next. "Here's to our little Diva. To be honest, we are surprised that this day came so soon." Shizuka began.

"Yes, because we had to practically threaten her to do everything from have some fun, to go on a date, to stop dating those two playboys over there, to stop running away from Rui." Tsubaki continued. "Akira may not have been exhausted from getting those two together, but that is because he didn't receive all of the late night phone calls wanting to back out of everything or have to get on planes to fly over to other countries and take care of certain people."

Shizuka interrupted Tsubaki. "But what we are trying to say is that we don't regret a bit of it. We'd gladly do it over again to see these two together and happy. Congratulations." They toasted them.

Next Shigeru literally jumped up to speak. "When I first met Cherokee, she helped me out in a big way. I thought I can't believe I've met someone more energetic, smarter, prettier, nicer, and crazier than I am. So, Rui boy, your life just got a whole lot more interesting. You take care of her and …" everyone looked at Shigeru nervous. "Well, just take care of her. That's all." She sat down and then jumped back up. "Oh, yeah congratulations!" She toasted them and sat back down.

Then Kaede surprised everyone and stood up. She looked at her husband, Tsubaki, Tsukasa and Tsukushi who all stood up as well. "To the only young lady that I would ever consider a Doumyouji who wasn't born into the family or married into the family, Jin Woo may be your legal guardian on paper, but you are just as much apart of this family as if you were born into it. Rui, welcome to this family as well." Almost everyone was shocked at the statements that Kaede had just made, except Tsukasa.

He clapped and whistled. "Yeah!" Finally everyone joined in applauding still fairly shocked.

Finally, Rui stood up. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming and being here for us on behalf of my wife and I." He smiled as he said the word "wife." "For all of you who think that I am a lucky man to have married such a wonderful, beautiful woman and have stated as much you don't have to tell me. I already know. You don't have to tell me what type of person she is either. I already know. That is why I have prepared a special surprise for her to show her how much I love her and how truly beautiful she is to me." A man came and handed him his violin. He began playing the song that he had created for her and played their first time together. His eyes were closed as he played the beginning of it. Then he opened them and nodded to a gentleman and moved in front of a curtain at the back of the room. He continued playing and all of a sudden a full orchestra joined him. The man that had earlier handed him his violin pulled back a curtain at the back of the room to reveal the orchestra that accompanied him. Shone put her hands over her mouth as she recognized the children from the orphanage were accompanying Rui. They were doing an admirable job too. When the song was finished, everyone stood and applauded as Rui bowed to Shone. She held her head up and looked up trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face as he came back over to join her.

She began to speak as everyone sat down. "I promised myself that I would not cry today, but I have already broken that promise once, and it looks like I am going to break it once more. I can't thank you all enough for being here for me and welcoming me into all of your lives and respective families." She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she could no longer keep the tears from succumbing to gravity. "I also want to thank my wonderful husband for sticking by me even when I wouldn't stick by him. I am also the lucky one for having him stick by me time and again even when I pulled away from him. You don't know what he had to endure just to marry me. I want to say I am sorry to him for that too, but it is all over now. I'd also like to thank everyone on behalf of my parents for taking care of me. I know that they couldn't be happier that I found so many loving people to take me in first the Kamenashi's." She looked at her uncle. "Then the Doumyouji's." She looked at Doumyouji san and Kaede first, and then Tsubaki, Tsukasa, and Tsukushi. "And finally, the Hanazawa's." She looked at Rui. He rose and held her hand. She kissed him, and he kissed her hand, then her face, and wiped her tears. "That was beautiful, Rui." Then she turned back to the crowd. "We have one more big thanks to make. To our little flower girl and ring bearer, thank you both for being here. They are our patients at the Pedatric Oncology ward at Tokyo Hospital, and I am so grateful that they could do me this favor. I also want to thank their parents for allowing them to share in my day and make it special." She went over to them and hugged them and gave them a small gift. Everyone applauded again.

They then went over to cut the cake. They fed each other and then kissed. He whispered in her ear. "I can't wait for the real dessert tonight."

"Me, too." She ran her fingers through his hair quickly. Finally, they went to the dance floor and had their first dance. The song playing was "Someone to Love" by John B, featuring Baby Face. (**A/N**: _I bet you thought I was going to choose "Lost Without You" by Robin Thicke. Ha, fooled you_.) They performed a dance to the song. He sang the first chorus to her, and she sang the second to him. They danced all around the dance floor. Then she danced with her uncle, and Rui danced with his mother. Both couples danced elegantly unlike when Tsukushi and her father danced and Tsukasa and his mom had. She danced with Rui's father, then Doumyouji san, and then Dr. Nishikado.

"Sempai, I didn't know that you could dance so well." He glided her across the floor in a waltz.

"Do you think my brother is the only one who enjoyed his dance lessons?" He smiled at her for the first time.

"You have that same smile that Soujiroh has, or should I say that Soujiroh has your award winning smile."

"I'm the oldest. Soujiroh gets everything from me." He looked a little nervous. "I have a little confession to make. One reason that I was mad at Soujiroh is because I was jealous of him." She arched her eyebrows questioningly. "I was jealous of him being with you. I was attracted to you, too. I knew better since we worked together and since you were so young, but seeing you with Soujiroh was like seeing myself with you. That was dangerous for me. I had to interfere at all costs because it was making it harder for me to work with you. I'm sorry that I couldn't contain my feelings for you to a professional level."

"I always knew, sempai. I didn't mind. I thought you did an admirable job of keeping it that long and not taking advantage of it as others had tried before. I appreciate that." As the song ended, she kissed him on the cheek. "I have a confession, too. I had a slight crush on you too when I first came to the hospital. That's why I was glad I was able to work with you. If it hadn't been Rui, it may have been your brother because he reminded me so much of you. "

Shone and Tsubaki's husband danced together next. Then she danced with Soujiroh to a salsa song. They danced in perfect harmony together.

"So have you found the ideal woman yet to replace your first love?" She was hoping he was working on it.

"Yep, but she ran off and got married today." He looked down at her with his signature grin, the same one that he shared with his more serious older brother.

She rolled her eyes. "You're just teasing. Have you even tried?"

He looked at her seriously. "I'm not teasing. I meant what I said, but I take it you would like to see me try with another someone."

"I'd like to see you with someone that can make you happy and whom you can make happy."

He nodded. "You just love to make people happy don't you? For someone who experienced so many tragedies in your life, I can't believe you are a still a hopeless romantic."

"I had to be. I just couldn't believe that what Franz said and did were right."

"Can I ask you something seriously?"

She searched his eyes. "What's that?"

"Do you think you could have fallen for me if I had seriously pursued you?" The song finished.

She reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll tell you like I told your brother. If it hadn't been Rui, it may well have been you." She danced to a slow song with Akira next.

"So how is it going with your crush?" She asked him.

"It's going well. I think. Now that she managed to get the two of you married, she doesn't have to worry about her little brother and her little sister anymore." She nodded. "You guys were a big headache for her and for us too. We came really close to injuring Rui."

"I was really worried about that. I'm glad it worked out."

"I'm glad that he married you and that you married him, although I wonder."

"Don't. It's an exercise in futility."

"You're right. What did you tell Soujiroh when he asked?"

"The truth." The song finished after that.

Since it was Tsukasa and Shone's turn to dance, they danced to the Tango. At one point in the song, he asked. "Shall I dip you, or will you be able to get back up again?"

"Oh, you're funny. Even at 16 weeks pregnant, I can outdance you." He dipped her, and she put her leg on his shoulder as they came back up. She brought it down and turned around facing away from him, and they completed the dance. He bowed to her.

"I concede defeat." She laughed. The older gentleman who had called her by her medical name approached her and bowed asking for a dance. She obliged. "I can't help but feel that I know you from somewhere. You said we met in the past. Was it at a medical conference?"

"I'm sure it will come back to you soon enough." He took her hands to dance to a waltz. As he touched her, her memories returned instantly. Her smile stayed intact and her eyes frowned. He looked at her. "Ah, you recognize me. I thought you would be panicked when you did, honestly."

"In all honesty, I thought I would be too. I just feel numb, though. So, I take it you are the one responsible for the implant?"

"So you do remember? I take it you know what the implant does?"

"I know that the first implant was put in place to stimulate my hormone cycles so that I could get pregnant no matter what age I was. Since I was just turning from 11 to 12, I understand why you had to do that then. What I don't understand is why you put in a new one now?"

"We needed data. So we enhanced it and added some features."

"Ah, the communication and tracking portions?" He nodded. "Are there more enhancements than that?"

"Really Dr. S. Harry McK, I know you are such a bright and talented young lady. Your reputation precedes you, and may I add it is well deserved. You'll figure it out eventually."

A flash sparked in her mind. "Ah, it feeds you data about my body and hormone cycles. I take it I was the guinea pig for the prototype. As such, you wanted to find out all of the side effects on someone who had the implant in so long, and you wanted information on my body."

"Very good, there is one other enhancement that has been added. You should have discovered that by now. You are far enough along in your pregnancy to have discovered it."

"Ah, yes, well you are the third to know about that. Tomorrow, I will tell my husband. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"In all honesty my nephew called me and told me that you were getting married and were pregnant. He asked me to come and disrupt the wedding and secure you. He threatened to expose our involvement in your kidnapping when you were 12 if we did not. He said it didn't matter that you were having another man's baby as long as he can have you. He guessed about the tracking device and told me to figure out when and where the wedding would be. When I saw that you were at a hotel in Japan for the previous two days, I knew that I had the right week and right place."

"So, why didn't you disrupt the wedding or are you still planning to do that?"

He put his head down. "No, I'm not planning to do that. I came to apologize to you for what we did to you. For all of the things that my nephew did to you and your family and for my role in it. We put you through enough already, and you look really happy, today. I swear to you that I didn't know all of the things that Franz had done until he called me. We were just looking for a specimen, and he offered one for us if we would agree to do certain things. I'm sorry. "

"Why here? Why now? Aren't you afraid of what may happen if I turn you in?"

"I was at first, but none of that matters when I think of all that my family has done to you. I'm willing to accept my punishment, my fate, if you will accept my apology. I have no right to ask you not to press charges and obtain justice. And do you know that you helped us a lot with that implant. Do you remember?"

She shook her head. "I was in a drug-induced state most of the time. I barely remember anything, let alone seeing you there."

"You told us that we should put the device to good use to help infertile couples get pregnant. We did, and since then we have grown into a fairly profitable company not to mention the countless couples who were able to conceive because of your contribution. We owe you a great deal. So, I'm hear to apologize, wish you well, and also disable the communication and tracking feature in the device. You'll be able to freely remove it after you give birth."

Her voice was steel. "Why couldn't you do all of that from a distance?" Then recognition hit her. "Ah, you cannot because the tracking goes both ways. While you can download the information over a distance, it puts your device in harm of being detected unless you are within close proximity."

"All true very good, I have disabled the device. Are you going to turn me in?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"I humbly thank you once again. Then may I be so bold as to ask for one last request?" She raised her eyebrows quizzically. "I would like to examine you if you don't mind."

Anger flashed briefly, but she controlled it. "I would like for my parents to be alive too, but we cannot all get what we want." The song ended. "I think I've entertained you long enough. Thank you for disabling the communication and tracking device. Kindly tell your nephew, I am through with him. Good day."

Shone searched for Rui and went to him. He smiled down at her and noticed that she was visibly upset. "Honey, what's wrong? Did that guest upset you? Do I need to call security?" He took out his cell phone. She stopped him and shook her head.

"That's okay. I think that I am secure now." She hugged him. "Let's finish all of our duties and go upstairs to have some dessert." She teased him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He motioned to Tsubaki and Shizuka. "Shone is starting to get tired. What else do we have to do?"

Tsubaki looked at the two of them and smirked. _Tired, right_. "Okay, Shone has to toss the bridal bouquet, and Rui has to throw your garter." They nodded.

They had all of the single women gather around. She tossed her bouquet, which consisted of an arrangement of cherry blossoms, behind her back, and Shigeru jumped over everyone and then wrestled one lady down for the bouquet. She jumped up and down yelling. "I got it. I got it."

Then Rui went over to Shone to take off the garter. She whispered to him, and he smiled. He reached down, located the zipper and unzipped the dress all the way up to her mid-thigh. Then he ran his finger from her ankle to her thigh. He took it off with his finger slowly and then spun it around his finger. He then tossed it to all of the single men behind him. Most of them had been watching as Rui unzipped her dress and were still enthralled. It happened to fall onto Soujiroh's pocket but he moved causing it to fall into his brother's hands. Shigeru squealed and bounded up to him and threw herself into his arms. He looked shocked but caught her easily. Then he took her out to the dance floor and set her down to dance.

* * *

Shizuka brought out a gift for Diva to give to Rui when they got back to the room. Shone looked at it surprised, but took it with her. Rui led her out of the reception hall to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator doors to open he kissed her on the lips. As soon as the door opened, he picked her up and carried her into the elevator. They were kissing passionately, and then he broke the kiss to ask her. 

"Do you remember the elevator at the restaurant?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah. I wish we were there now." He nodded. She put her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to hers, kissing him passionately again. They arrived at their floor and went to their suite. Tsubaki had showed them individually where their suite was.

Rui opened the door and carried her over the threshold. Then he sat her gently on the bed and just looked at her. She looked at him wonderingly. "Why are you stopping?"

"We have two weeks to make up for, and I'm trying to decide what my favorite part of the dessert is. I want that part first." She laughed at him.

"Let me help you decide." She took a remote out of the drawer and turned on some music. She began to slowly take off her outfit.

She started with the veil and shook out her now wavy hair down her back. Then she took off each glove slowly and threw it at him. She rubbed her hands down her leg and took off her shoes and threw them off. She slowly unzipped her dress on one side and then the other and rolled down her stockings one leg at a time and took them off. She pulled the halter strap over her head and took down the front of the dress to reveal her undergarments. She turned around. "I need you to help me with the zipper." He came over to her, and she held up her hair around her neck while he unzipped the back of her dress. Then he began to kiss her from the nape of her neck down to where he had unzipped her dress. He took it off down to her waist and then she stood up and stepped out of the dress.

The song "Lost Without You" by Robin Thicke came on, and Rui stood up and twirled her into his arms and danced with her in her slip. He turned her around facing away from him, he rubbed his hands down her shoulders and began trailing kisses down her shoulder. He turned her back to facing him and intertwined his fingers in hers and brought her arms up over her head and then around his neck and down his back and reached to capture her lips in a kiss. They were still swaying to the music and kissing. He ran his fingers along the sides of her body and up her arms and then through her hair. He stopped kissing her for a moment. "I think I know what part of the dessert I like best."

She moaned softly and closed her eyes as he kissed her right under her neck. "And what part is that?"

"All of it." He leaned her head back exposing her neck to him. He began sucking on her neck with increasing pressure until he left a small mark, and then the flood gates of passion broke loose. She began kissing him feverishly parting his lips encountering his tongue. She unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off of him. He untied his tie in a hurry throwing it off somewhere. She unbuttoned his vest. She pushed him against the wall and ripped the buttons off of his shirt to get it open and pushed it off him. He took off his undershirt over his head. She unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them and took them down. He kicked off his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants. They quickly disrobed each other, and then he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. It was like the first night they spent together. They explored each other's bodies anew all night.

They woke up at noon the next day. There were dozens of messages left on their phones wondering where they were and asking if she was okay. He reached for her, laying her on top of him. "Good afternoon Hanazawa san, are you okay?" He asked her. She beamed.

"Definitely, I couldn't be better, but we're starving." She rubbed her tummy. He nodded and ordered room service. It came quickly. Rui got up, put on a robe and answered the door to bring in breakfast. She sat on his lap, and they fed each other smiling. Then she remembered the gift. She went over to the door where she had dropped the bag when they came in the previous night. "Oh, I almost forgot. Tsubaki and Shizuka gave me this to give to you as a gift from me." He opened it. It was a photo album. It was the photo shoot that they had done of her.

Most of the pictures were in black and white. The first half were of her in different poses with various goddess outfits on. Each pose got sexier, and each outfit got skimpier until he reached the ones of her tastefully done in her birthday suit. Rui tried to be his usual stoic self when looking at the pictures, but each picture made him flush more and more. The last one was of her blowing a kiss at him. He moaned and lifted her up and carried her to the bed and began to kiss her all over. Two hours later they took a bath together. Then she got dressed. He looked at her confused. "Why bother with clothes?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you remember the deal? I have to get a complete physical from sempai before we go on the honeymoon. Besides, I want you to see something." He nodded and reluctantly dressed. She called Dr. Nishikado and asked to meet him in the infirmary. On the way down they met up with Sourjiroh and Akira on their way to meet Yuki and Shizuka. Rui had his arms around her waist from the back and was kissing her neck. She was giggling.

"Oh, if it isn't the happy couple," Akira expressed. "I would say get a room, but I see you barely leave it as it is."

"Rui, you are going to get cavities from eating all of that dessert." He nudged Rui.

Shone looked at Soujiroh deviously. "Jiroh, I'm fat free, sugar free, and good for him." She turned around and gave Rui a full kiss on the lips.

_I just bet you are. Wish I could find out, though. Oh well, too late. _He just smiled at the couple.

They made their way to the infirmary where Dr. Nishikado examined her thoroughly. The last thing he did was the ultrasound. Rui was enraptured at seeing the heartbeat, and the outline of the baby. Then Dr. Nishikado panned out and showed them a different view.

"How did you get both shots on the screen like that?"

"That's not two shots, Rui. That's two babies." Dr. Nishikado responded.

"Eh?" Rui's eyes opened wide.

"Surprise! I wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell you so that you could see them for your self." Rui hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe it. Are they the same sex or different?"

"You see that there are two sacks, but they both share a sack. So they are identical twins and will be the same sex.

Rui thought about it. "Can you tell the sex yet?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded, and Shone whispered it to him.

After she got a clean bill of health, they went to visit with everyone. They had dinner with her uncle that evening. "Okay uncle, where are we going?" She handed him Dr. Nishikado's assessment of her health.

He handed them a packet. "You know how difficult it was to find a place that neither of you two have been before? So, I had to settle for buying you an island. You are returning to the Caribbean. I've been planning this for some time now. The difference with this island is that it has elements of all of your favorite places. It has an onsen like in Japan along with sakurai trees. It took a while to get them to grow. It has sand from the Virgin Islands." He continued to enumerate all of the features that he took from various places. "Last but not least, the hotel is a Maple resort franchise. So, it will cater to your every need. Oh, and the people come from all of the places that I mention. So you will have speak many languages on your island. Have fun. Your flight leaves first thing in the morning."

Early the next morning, all of their friends and family joined them at the Doumyouji private air strip to see them off.

Tsukushi commented. "I can't believe it. Those two did everything so fast. They've only known each other for six months and now they are married and will have a baby in another six months." She was just slightly worried about her friends.

Tsukasa scoffed. "That's because she is a Doumyouji. Once we make a decision on what is right for us, we stick by it and go for it. We never change our minds either no matter what happens. Don't forget, Rui thinks a lot. So they put a lot of thought into their decision. I don't think there is anything to worry about with those two." She nodded.

Her uncle commented. "Remember, she has already lived a life-time in just eight short years since her parent's death. Seriously, it was past time for her to settle down and be happy for a change and think about herself." Everyone agreed with that and waved to the couple.

**

* * *

(A/N):** How many awww moments did you find? Okay, so I can stop here and say that they lived happily ever after, right? Probably not. Well, there is one more chapter that I need to write. You want to know about the babies, right? If you are still confused, that is the strange thing he noticed. It was that there was more than one baby. About the implant, it was originally supposed to be put in her body at the age of 10, but the kidnapping attempt failed. The first device was designed to help her body be able to get pregnant even though she was too young. The second device added a transmitter so that they could find her wherever she was and so that they could gather data on her hormone levels and cycles. If you are still confused, the last and final chapter provides even more information about the device. 


	34. Chapter 34: Rui's Girls

**Disclaimer**: If I owned HYD, I could probably write some more chapters, but this is it for me.

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and getting to the end. I hope it ended how you thought it should and was worth going through all 34 chapters. Seriously, I didn't think it was going to be this long. It was some of the reviews that forced me to add a few chapters and story lines and plots. I hoped you enjoyed the twists and turns. Now that I am finished with this one, I am going to go back and read it all the way through to make sure that I did close all loops that I wanted to close. You should really look up the words to the song "Someone to Love" to see why I chose that one as their wedding song if you are interested.**

* * *

**

They were on the plane on the way back to Japan when Rui asked Shone a question. Her head was on his shoulder. "Honey, I've been meaning to ask you who was that older gentleman at the wedding that upset you when you danced with him?"

She looked up at him. "Just an acquaintance from my past."

He glanced at her. "We promised no secrets remember?"

"Okay, just don't get upset. He was Franz's uncle. He was the one who was responsible for putting the implant in me when I had just turned 12 the first time, and he was responsible for replacing it with a newer version when I was kidnapped the second time at age 18."

He was biting his jaw and his nostrils were flaring. "Tell me the rest."

"Okay, the implant was designed to allow me to get pregnant. They were supposed to kidnap me when I was ten and place the implant, but it didn't work out because I was not with my parents. The accident was supposed to be a distraction to kidnap me, but instead it resulted in my parent's death." She exhaled slowly. "So they attempted again the day I turned 12. That is when they put the implant in me. I think Franz planned to return me to my uncle and get close to me and express his love to me later so that I would become pregnant and be forced to marry him. I don't think he had planned to do anything when he rescued me, but he grew impatient. Anyway, every year he would remind me that he was still interested and would come for me when I turned 18. I think when he arranged for my kidnapping five months ago, he had planned to follow-through with his original plan of impregnating me, but his uncle's need to gather data frustrated his plans and let the kidnappers know that more than one party was interested in obtaining me. So instead of transporting me to him as planned, they decided to give me to the highest bidder. His uncle still managed to take out the original implant, and replace it with a more advanced version. The new implant allowed them to track me wherever I was located and collect the data that they needed and to determine if there were any side effects or any effects from having the implant in place for so long. The new implant also acted to counter-act the effects of any birth control.

"So you mean that regardless of what type of protection we used, you would have become pregnant?"

"Any internally taken birth-control anyway. It basically counter-acted it. He also said that thanks to me and my suggestions they were able to use it to help infertile couples have children."

Rui was sarcastic. "Good for them. Can they still track you?"

She shook her head. "He disabled the device. That is one reason he came to the wedding."

"The other reason?"

"Well, he actually was asked to disrupt the wedding by Franz and kidnap me, but instead he chose to apologize for everything that happened to me and disable the device so that they no longer captured data or could track me."

"Is that why you let him escape without any repercussions?"

She nodded. "That's part of it. I also didn't want to have to relive any of those events again by having to go through it with the police and trials and testimonies. I've put it all behind me, and I really want to move on to focus on you, me and the babies." She kissed him on the lips softly.

He closed his eyes and then opened them and exhaled. "I guess I have to live with that, although I really would love to go after them and see that you get justice."

"There is nothing that would come of it, really. Franz is the only one that I would like to be brought to justice, and that is happening. Now, let's focus on our family from now on."

He kissed her on the forehead. "You win." They rode in silence the remainder of the return trip to Japan.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, everyone was there to greet them and commented on how much she had grown over the four weeks. From the rear, she still looked the same only slightly curvier. It was when she turned to the side, that it was obvious. They had decided to keep the gender and the fact that there was more than one baby a secret. Tsukasa couldn't help but to make a comment. 

"Listen, I think you need to cut down on all of the desserts you have been eating. You're getting huge"

"Tsukasa no baka!" Shone hit him on the back of the head. Rui came over and put his arm around Shone.

"Tsukasa, I would thank you not to upset my beautiful wife and the future mother of my children." Shone chose not to react to Rui's statements hoping that everyone would just gloss over what Rui had let slip. She pinched him. He half-smiled and shrugged.

They went to have a drink to toast the couple's return.

Soujiroh commented. "I guess I'll be drinking for two since the person eating for two obviously can't have a drink." He ordered two drinks. She hit him on the back of the head.

"I couldn't drink anyway. I'm not old enough, baka."

"I know."

Akira commented. "You sure have gotten violent since you returned." He turned to Rui. "You sure have your hands full. Is she abusing you too?"

Tsukasa joined in. "She's probably very demanding, always asking you to get things for her and get food that she is carving for."

Tsukushi corrected him. "You mean craving don't you, dear?"

"Whatever, she's demanding isn't she Rui?"

"I have to admit that I am exhausted trying to keep up with her demands for dessert all the time. Still, I am happy to oblige." Rui smirked.

"Rui?!" Shone looked at him blushing. The two playboys burst out laughing and patted him on the back. Tsukasa didn't get the joke and looked at them confused. Then he turned to Shone seriously.

"Don't worry, little sister. I will be more than happy to provide you with anything you need if the statue over there cannot."

"Thank you, Tsukasa. I'll keep that in mind." She and the F3 had to stifle their laughs at Tsukasa's ignorance.

* * *

When she returned to work, everyone of course asked about the wedding and the honeymoon. Since it was announced in the paper, they all knew that she had married Hanazawa Rui. They made it a point to greet her. 

"Good morning, Hanazawa sensei. Congratulations." They would all call.

At first she would greet everyone and wondered who they were referring to. Then she remembered and greeted everyone warmly. "Good morning, thank you."

Most of her co-workers were truly happy for her and of course wanted to know what it is like to be married to one of the F4 and wanted to see the ring. Since she was still relatively small, she wore big shirts and sweat shirts to try to cover her protruding abdomen. There were no questions about the baby yet. Though, there were plenty of comments about when they were going to start working on a family. She just smiled and didn't respond.

Dr. Nishikado watched her closely, making sure to note if she were too tired or had trouble performing any of the duties. He often stepped in and kept her from doing anything physical.

Of course Rui dropped her off, picked her up, and often ate lunch with her, which meant that she had an audience every time she arrived, left, or ate lunch. Eventually, he had to drop her off in the garage, where she rode the service elevator to her floor. When Rui didn't eat with her, he sent over one of the other of the F4 or Tsukushi, Shigeru or Yuki in the form of volunteers. They would always come 30 minutes before her lunch to volunteer and then ask her what she was doing for lunch as long as they were around.

"You know you guys are really obvious. You might as well just admit that you are here to check up on me and make sure that I am eating well." She finally told them.

"No, we really like coming and spending time with the children. Besides it will prepare us to be better aunts and uncles." Shigeru commented.

"I have to admit that the children find you delightful, especially since you try to act out the books that you read. I hope you all continue to come even after I go on maternity leave."

"I really do enjoy it, and I promise that I will be here whether you are here or not." Shigeru's head turned to follow Dr. Nishikado as he passed by. Cherokee smiled.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you will continue to come even if a certain other doctor isn't here, either."

"Huh." Shigeru turned back to her and then blushed. "Oh, yes I'll be here."

"Good, I wouldn't want the children to get used to having people here and then be disappointed because no one comes once I go on leave."

She needn't have worried about that because the hospital had no shortage of volunteers once they saw the announcement about her wedding to one of the F4 even while she was on her honeymoon. They had been receiving volunteers in the form of papparazi hoping to catch a glimpse of her with Rui. Once she returned from her honeymoon, the number of volunteers increased. Once the word got out that the F4 would come and volunteer to visit her, they had to turn people away and send them to other floors. The number of young women seeking to catch a glimpse of the F4 far exceeded the number of papparazi and reporters there seeking a story.

Even Asai and her clones volunteered once. They were playing with some of the little girls in the common area, when they saw her. She was working with one of her patients in the common area. She could hear them whisper to each other none too discreetly.

"Look at her."

"I don't see what is so special about her anyway that one of the F4 would choose her."

"She's not all that pretty."

"If you ask me, she looks fat."

"I didn't know Hanazawa Rui liked them on the chubby side." They all cackled at that.

"Can you believe that after Shizuka, he chose her?"

"I hear Rui married that doctor because her family has money, and his family's buinsess was in trouble."

"If he needed money, he didn't have to marry a foreigner like her, he could have married me."

"At least she isn't as ugly and as poor as that common girl, Makino. I hear that Doumyouji is going to marry that ugly, pauper girl Makino next year."

"Not if I can help it. Once I have plastic surgery, I'll be even prettier than Shizuka." They cackled again.

Cherokee did her best to ignore them, but she was ticked off when they talked about Tsukushi. She started toward them when someone picked her up from behind and swung her around. She turned around to face Rui and saw that Tsukasa was also behind him.

Rui had asked Tsukasa to drop by because his meeting was running long. It ended on time so he rushed over in time to meet Tsukasa and see her headed toward Asai and company about to do to them what she had done to Tsukasa, Soujiroh, and Akira the first time she met them.

He lifted her up to kiss her. "Good afternoon, the most beautiful woman in the world. How are you? I know it's only been 5 hours, but I missed seeing your lovely face and gorgeous body so much." He kissed her possessively, stressing her attractiveness. The three girls turned to look at Tsukasa and Rui and smiled and waved and scowled at Shone. The F2 ignored them.

"Hey, how's my beautiful kid sister." Tsukasa ruffled her hair, which was now down in one long braid behind her back and kissed her on the cheek. Then he noticed his little 5 year-old friend. He looked up and smiled and went over to her. She was behind the three girls. "Look, who's here."

The three girls thought he was coming over to them and began smiling smugly and prepping. "Hello Doumyouji san." They said in unison. He reached behind them and lifted up the little girl.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Doumyouji san." She squealed, delighted.

He looked at her sternly. "Now what did I tell you about hanging out with riff-raff?" She put her head down.

"You said that you should always look down on riff-raff and never go near them because their bad ways may rub off on you. It doesn't matter how rich they are they could still be the scum of the earth."

"Right, so why were you hanging around with the scum over there?" He nodded toward Asai and the others. They opened their mouths in shock.

"I didn't want to, one of the other doctors made me. They were mean and nasty, and they talked about my favorite doctor. Just for that, I wasn't going to draw them a picture." She pouted. Then she brightened up. "I will draw you one though." He smiled and patted her on the head.

"That's my girl." He told her.

Asai and her friends got up to leave. Shone called after them. "Goodbye, come again some time." Then she added when they were out of ear shot, "whenever I'm not around." She rolled her eyes and joined Rui and Tsukasa for lunch.

* * *

The time seemed to fly by, and Shone began to really show. Everyone at the hospital commented on it, which brought even more papparazi. Rui made sure to be at every checkup. When she became 30 weeks, Dr. Nishikado informed her. "You can't work anymore." She was heart-broken. "Look, you know as well as I do that multiples don't usually go full term. I'm afraid that you will deliver even earlier if you don't stop working. I'll put you on bed rest if I have to so that you won't work yourself into labor." 

"When is my last day?" She asked resignedly.

"I'd like you to clean out your locker today."

Her mouth dropped open, shocked. "But what about my patients? Won't the rest of the staff be burdened by my sudden absence?" She began to protest.

"If you don't go on leave beginning today, I'll admit you in to the hospital today and make sure that you stay on bed rest." She scowled. Rui looked at Dr. Nishikado over her head and mouthed the words, "Thank you." He was smiling but looked stoic when she looked at him saddened.

Rui was grateful. Even though she wouldn't complain, he could see how much working and all the papparazi and other volunteers were stressing her out and exhausting her. Several times she had fallen asleep at the dinner table without eating. Rui had picked her up, bathed her and put her to bed. Every time he mentioned her going on leave, her eyes would fill with tears, and he would back down. He was worried so he had called her uncle and told him what was going on, who called Dr. Nishikado.

Dr. Nishikado had also noticed her rubbing her back and her stomach and practicing her Lamaze breathing almost daily throughout the last two weeks. Twice he had had to put her on the monitor to make sure that she wasn't in pre-term labor because she had begun having severe back pains. He made her rest in the bed on her side and massaged her back. He was glad to get the phone call from her uncle asking that she be put on leave.

"You can still come and visit and volunteer at lunch time when your friends do. Please restrict your visits to an hour and only come every other day."

"Hai," she gave him a mock salute.

"Hey, I have the admission papers right here." He held them up.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

When she was walking out with Rui, she asked him. "Now what I am supposed to do with my time? I won't be allowed to volunteer. I can't go to too many of my other businesses. I can only spend so much time cooking and shopping."

"Why don't you get the nurseries together for the babies?"

"That won't take long. What will I do with the rest of my time?" He just hugged her.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something."

* * *

Of course a week later, she had both rooms decorated and fully equipped and stocked with all of the essentials for the baby. She had hired people to paint, put up pictures, wallpaper, borders, put in the cribs, redo the carpeting to match the color of the room, build shelves for the changing station and put in monitors and all types of security and safety devices. 

She kept the doors locked so that Rui wouldn't see them until they were complete. When the rooms were ready, she blindfolded Rui and led him into the rooms. Then she took off the blindfold. "Tada." He smiled. It was the perfect shade and theme for the baby's gender. It also had musical notes all over the room and a small violin on a shelf on the wall.

He kissed her. "Perfect." She blindfolded him again and then led him into the next room. It was a different shade of the same color. It also had a gender-appropriate theme and was decorated with musical notes. Instead of a violin, there was a viola on a shelf on the wall. It was really nicely decorated. "Awesome." He smiled.

"Do you really like it?"

"No, I love it, and so will the babies and everyone else who sees the rooms."

"Remember, we have to keep the rooms locked, and we can't show anyone." He nodded.

"Not even my uncle or your parents." He nodded. She looked down. "Now what do I do with the rest of my time?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you hang out with the girls, or plan something or do anything that doesn't cause you to have be on your feet or stress you out?"

She pouted. "Yes, Daddy." She rolled her eyes.

She spent the next couple of weeks helping Tsukushi study for final exams, going shopping with Tsukushi and Yuki and volunteering at the hospital every other day or at the orphanage or the clinic. She went shopping once with Shigeru, but Shigeru flew her on a plane to another country to go shopping, which earned Shigeru about four angry phone calls from Rui, Shone's uncle, Tsukasa, and Dr. Nishikado. After that, they made sure that Shigeru only joined her for lunch.

Rui was rubbing her feet one day, and she was complaining that she had so much that she could do but wasn't allowed to do.

"Why don't you design some clothes for the babies? Why don't you design a clothing line for children?"

She hugged Rui. "Rui, I love you. You're a genius. Then I can get the smallest ones from the orphanage to model them and put money in their accounts for a college scholarship fund." That kept her preoccupied for a while.

* * *

When Shone had reached about 35 weeks, Tsubaki called Tsukushi. "Why haven't I received an invitation to host or attend a baby shower, yet? We're running out of time." 

"I know, but when we asked her she insisted that she didn't need anything for the baby. She said that they could afford whatever they needed and that they had enough love for the baby, which is what was needed most of all."

"Argh, she is so frustrating not letting or wanting anyone to do anything for her. Did you ask Rui if you could have a surprise shower?"

"Yes, he just said that he supports whatever Shone wants."

"He is so whipped." She quipped. "Well are we going to let that stop us from throwing her a surprise shower?"

"I guess not."

"Come on Tsukushi, you're a Doumyouji now. You can do better than that.

"No, I won't let that stop us."

"Good, Shizuka and I will be in Japan by tomorrow. Gather everyone so we can plan something."

"Okay."

The next day at Shizuka's house, the F4 (sans Rui), Shigeru, Yuki, Tsubaki, and Akira were all gathered to discuss a surprise party for Cherokee.

"Why are we here? Isn't this for girls? What do I care if she takes a shower or not?" Tsukasa complained. Tsubaki just right-crossed him.

"Shut up! You're here because I need you guys help to execute this. Now does any other male have a problem with it?" Soujiroh and Akira were trying to keep from laughing at Tsukasa but they quickly shook their head and drew back away from Tsubaki.

"Okay, where can we have it so that she won't be suspicious?" Tsubaki asked.

"She goes to the hospital every other day to volunteer." Tsukushi mentioned.

"That want do. With all of the papparazi around, it will never remain a secret." Akira mentioned.

"How about at my house, she's never been there before?" Shigeru asked.

"That will even be more suspicious." Soujiroh shuddered, afraid to go to her house regardless.

"Why don't you invite her over to help you prepare for exams, Tsukushi?" Yuki suggested.

"No good, she already knows that my exams are over."

Shizuka got an idea. "Why don't we throw it at her place? We can get her security to let us in, and she will definitely not expect it." Everyone was in agreement with that.

"We just need to get her out of the house for a couple of hours. Who can we get to take her out without her being suspicious?"

"Lately, she has turned everybody down for going out. She has some new project that she is working on that is keeping her attention." Tsukushi pointed out.

"Okay, well we need someone who is insistent, who will not take no for an answer, who she wouldn't suspect since he is the worst liar. Is there anyone we can think of that is like that?" Tsubaki, along with the rest of the group turned toward Tsukasa who was looking up trying to think. He finally realized that they were staring at him.

"What, you want me to do it?" He looked at them, and they all nodded.

"For some strange reason, she tends to listen to you. Now do you have anything you can keep her preoccupied with for about 3 hours a week from today?" Tsubaki asked him.

He thought for a second when a slow smile crept across his face. "I think I can handle that."

"I just wish that we knew the gender." Tsukushi complained.

"Just get gender-neutral stuff. Besides, she has probably already bought or designed the perfect outfits for her little ones." Shizuka commented.

"How are we going to get Rui there?" Akira asked.

"Susumu can handle that." Tsukushi smiled.

"He still works for Rui as his assistant?" Soujiroh asked. "I thought that only lasted for eight weeks."

"It did, but he kept him on after graduation to help him with college expenses. Susumu really likes working for Rui and has been really progressing since taking the job." Tsukushi was proud of her little brother.

They finalized all of their plans and then left.

* * *

A week later, Shone was in the middle of designing matching outfits for her children at age 3, when there was a knock at the door. She checked the peephole and opened the door. 

"Tsukasa, what are you doing here? I thought I told everyone that I was busy these days and would not be able to join them for lunch. Tomorrow is my day to volunteer at the hospital."

"I know. I need you. Put on some clothes and come with me." He looked down at her swollen abdomen. "If you can find some clothes, that is. Wow, you are huge. You look like you swallowed a bowling ball or a beach ball." He was laughing at her.

"Oh, you're funny Tsukasa. I'm about 30 seconds away from going Tsubaki on you. Don't think I won't hurt you. I have plenty of items I can use as weapons around here to help me with that. Anyway, I'll be right back." She put on a burgundy tunic short-sleeved blouse with white cherry blossoms on it, and a matching burgundy mini skirt. She wore sandals with wedge heels and put her hair up in braids.

While she changed, he called the others to tell them to be on their way over. "Awww, you're so cute." He tousled her hair. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it taking it off her head.

"Don't do that." When they had gotten into the limo, she asked him. "So, where are we going, and why do you need my help?"

"You'll see." He smiled to himself. She arched her eyebrows at him, when they arrived at an old building. "Here it is. Don't you love it?"

"Uhm, what is it supposed to be?"

"It's a surprise for Tsukushi. This is the building where we had our first date. I'm buying it for Tsukushi as a present for graduation."

"Uhm, that's really nice and thoughtful of you Tsukasa." Cherokee said slowly still confused.

"It's not ready yet. I figured that she can fix it up and use it as a law office. That's where you come in."

"Oh, oh. Tsukasa, that is so sweet." She tried to hug her brother, but had to settle for a squeeze around the shoulder since her abdomen was too large to hug him properly. "So, you want me to redesign it and fix it up, or do you want me to help her?"

"Help her. I'd think she would get angry if we made all of the decisions for her. Besides I know you and trust you. I know that you can help her make the smart choices." She just smiled at him proudly. "Let's go in and take a look around so you can see if you can get some ideas." She nodded.

They looked around the first floor, and then went to the next and to the next. When they got to the top floor, he asked her. "Well what do you think?"

"I think it is perfect. Have you had an inspector come in to make sure that the building is sound and secure for you to remodel?"

He gave her a side-long glance. "I'm not a total moron. Of course, I did that." He looked at the time. "Okay, let's go." They got on the elevator to go to the bottom, when it stopped in between the last two floors and lurched.

As the elevator lurched, she felt a sudden rush of fluid wet her thighs. _Oh my god, no. Not now_. "Tsukasa," she was calm, "please tell me that you stopped the elevator to give them more time to get my place ready for the shower that they are throwing me and that this elevator did not just stop between floors."

He started to panic and look around. "What are you talking about? What shower? There's no surprise shower being planned for you. It's like I said. I need your help for this building." He stammered out nervously.

"Tsukasa, you are the worst liar. I know that's why you brought me here."

He sighed. "If you knew, then why did you come?"

"Because you are the worst liar. You were truthful when you told me that you needed me. And I know that you really did buy this place for Tsukushi as a surprise and wanted my help." She smiled, which turned into a grimace as the first wave of pangs hit her. She put her head down, leaned one hand against the wall, and began her Lamaze breathing. When the pang subsided, she looked up at him with an evil look. "Now get me out of here right now."

"Oi, what's wrong with you? Do you have closet phobia?"

"No, you idiot, it's claustrophobia, and my water just broke."

"Calm down, is that all. We'll buy you a new water when we get out of here." There is security here, so they usually check the building throughout the day. They should be here in about," he checked his watch, "45 minutes or so."

_Of all the people I am stuck with to go into labor with, I have to be stuck with the biggest idiot of all right now_. "Listen to me very carefully Tsukasa. First of all, I want you to get whoever you have to on the phone right now and do whatever it takes to get me out of here. Second, I want you to call Rui and have him meet me at our home. Tell him to go straight to the 5th floor."

Tsukasa smirked. "I don't have to do that. He's already on his way there, now. Susumu told him that he had a meeting but wouldn't tell him where and is on his way with him there. We thought it up to get him to the shower. Wasn't that smart?"

_Why couldn't I have been stuck with Akira? I'm sure he has dated pregnant ladies before and knows what to do?_ "Genius. Third, call Nishikado sempai and also have him meet me on the fifth floor of my building."

Tsukasa smiled again. "Don't have to do that either, Shigeru said that she would personally invite and make sure that Nishikado sensei would show up to the shower. This is easy, what else is on your list?"

_I'd even accept Soujiroh. I'm sure he had to learn something medical from his brother._ "Fourth, forgive me for what I am going to do to you. Fifth, whenever I ask you to, please give me your hand no questions asked. Finally, whenever I ask for your hand, please also rub my back. Ok, do you think you can handle that?"

He eyed her strangely. "Of course I can handle that, what do you take me for a moron?"

_Susumu would even do. No Susumu would be worse. Why does it have to be Tsukasa?_ "I don't see you dialing."

He opened his phone and then moved to the other side of the elevator. He closed it back and looked at her. "I can't get a signal."

_Why me? Why do I have to be stuck with an imbecile to deliver my babies?_ Before she could lament any longer another wave of pain hit her. "TSUKASA! Hand now." She held out her hand.

"Okay, okay here it argh!" As she took it, she began to squeeze it. It felt like a vice grip was pressing his hand. She was breathing hard. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asked when she released his hand.

"Because, I'm in labor and about to have my babies."

"What are you talking about? You're not working right now, and I know you are going to have a ba … wait did you say babies? How many? You are having more than one?"

"Yes, I am having twins."

He held up two fingers on his good hand. "Two, a boy and a girl or what, do you know the sex?"

"Yes, I do, and unless you want to deliver them to find out, I suggest you find us a way out of here now."

* * *

When she had felt the first wave of pain, Rui had an inkling that something was wrong. He called the house but found no answer. All the guests had frozen and then checked the caller ID. When they saw Rui's name on the ID, they moved quicker at that point. He called her cell phone and heard the recording saying that she was out of the calling area. He began to get anxious. "Susumu, cancel whatever meeting that I have right now and get me to my house." 

Susumu had a huge grin on his face. "That's actually where we are going currently." He hooked one eyebrow at Susumu.

"What's going on Susumu?"

"Well, we are throwing a surprise shower for you and McKenzie sensei, I mean Hanazawa sensei. You don't really have a meeting. We are on our way over to your house for the shower."

"Well, how is it supposed to be a surprise if she is home?" He frowned and then thought.

"Oh, she is not supposed to be home. She is supposed to be out with Doumyouji san, I mean Aniki."

Rui was nonetheless worried because he couldn't reach her. Then he had an idea. He pressed a button on his cell phone. "Shone, where are you?"

"Rui?" She exhaled. She had forgotten about the two-way micro-transceiver in her cell phone. "Rui, I'm stuck between floors in an elevator of an old building with my moronic older brother." He smiled relieved to here her voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm in labor and about 20 minutes away from where I need to be right now with a fool that doesn't understand what it means for someone's water to break." He wanted to laugh but knew she would be upset. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Rui. I can hear you snickering."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Don't panic, I will call Woo and they will you have out of there in no time. Meanwhile, I will also call Nishikado sensei, your uncle, and my parents and tell them to meet us at home. I'm on my way to meet you. I love you."

"Don't bother coming to me, just meet me at home. Oh, and you only need to call one of them. Everyone should be at our house waiting for our arrival. Boy will they be surprised. Oh, and you can save that I love you crap for someone who doesn't have your twin sons performing Aikido inside of their stomach right now."

He laughed, hung up, and called security to locate and retrieve her. Sure enough in a matter of five minutes they had located her, started the elevator and extricated her from the elevator. Then they went tearing through the streets of Tokyo trying to get her back to her home, where there was a private hospital and full neo-natal and Labor & Delivery team waiting for her. Once they got her out of the elevator, they called Rui. Rui had finally arrived at the towers and located Dr. Nishikado. "How are far apart are the contractions?" He asked Rui.

"I don't know." He called Shone and gave the phone to Dr. Nishikado.

"Cherokee, listen to me. How far apart are the contractions and how long are they lasting?

She was in the middle of having one and Lamaze breathing at that moment. When the wave passed, she was able to talk. "They are five minutes apart and last approximately two minutes."

"How close are you to here?"

"We should be pulling up any minute."

She had Tsukasa's car drive up to the fifth floor in the parking garage, where they met her and rushed her back to get prepped.

Dr. Nishikado checked her when they got her into a room. "You're going quickly. Your cervix is almost completely dilated."

She nodded. "The pains are coming almost two minutes apart now." She bent her head down and began her breathing again. Dr. Nishikado directed Rui to rub her back.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsukasa was led to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Tsukushi ran up to him and hugged him. "How is she?" Tsukushi asked. 

He shook out his hand. "Strong." They all looked puzzled. "I think she is going to be alright and soon we shall all be uncles and aunts."

They were so relieved. "Where did you take her by the way?" Tsubaki asked. "We were trying to reach you, but you were out of the area."

"I wasn't far. The signal was blocked when we were in the elevator." Tsukasa was vague. Then he smiled smugly.

"What's with that stupid grin on your face?" Tsubaki asked him.

"I know something you don't know about the baby." He bragged.

They all gathered around him, listening. "Do you know the sex?" Tsukushi asked. He just kept smiling.

Soujiroh nudged Akira. "Yo, you owe me money. I told you she would deliver early." Akira reluctantly took out some money and gave it to Soujiroh. "Don't put your wallet away just yet. Okay Tsukasa, what's the sex?"

He didn't respond. He just sat down and shook his head.

* * *

Dr. Nishikado checked Shone again. "Okay, you are fully dilated, get ready to push." 

She was constantly breathing deeply now. "Oh thank god." Within four minutes and with two big pushes, she delivered the first baby.

"It's a boy." Dr. Nishikado said as the baby began crying. They cut the chord, tied it off, wiped him off, cleaned him up, and handed him to his mother. When he was in her arms, he ceased crying. He looked just like Rui, only with her eyes and about three shades darker. He had a head full of jet black straight hair. Rui was beaming from ear to ear.

"Do you have a name for him? We need to take him to check him out." One of the nurses asked.

"This is Hanazawa Rei." She smiled and then grimaced and began taking deep breaths again. The nurse took the baby and took him to the nursery.

"It looks like his brother is getting impatient. Ok Cherokee, give me a big push." Within two minutes, the second one was born. He had his eyes open and was looking around, and then yawned as they performed the same clean-up process. He looked exactly like his brother only his eyes looked more like his fathers. He fell asleep as soon as he was snuggled into his mother's arms. She was tickled. "He already acts just like you, Rui."

"What is this one's name, Mom?" Another nurse asked.

"This is Hanazawa Ryo."

"Okay, Daddy, you get to come with the babies, and we need to finish cleaning up and closing up Mommy." Another doctor told him.

Rui nodded. "Thank you all for your hard work." He held his son and followed the nurse.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, they were still trying to get Tsukasa to reveal the baby's sex. Soujiroh finally figured out how to get it out of him. "Let's stop wasting our time, Tsukasa doesn't know anything." 

Tsukasa frowned. "Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. You're just going to make it up and hope that you were right. You have no clue. You don't know any more than we do." Soujiroh scoffed.

Tsukasa scoffed. "Hah! I know way more than you all do. I know that not only is she having a boy, but she is having two boys. So there."

Everyone's eyes opened big and mouths dropped. "Two?" Tsubaki shouted.

"Two?" Shizuka was flabbergasted.

Tsukasa nodded smugly.

Soujiroh took out his wallet and gave Akira some money. "I told you she was too big to be having one child." Akira smirked. Akira counted the money, and then held out his hand for more. "Uh uh, where's the rest? She's also having boys." Soujiroh frowned and gave him some more money.

Tsubaki looked at them. "Do you two have to bet on everything?" They smiled.

"No we don't _have_ to." Soujiroh smirked. "We just do."

Just then her uncle and Rui's parents came in the waiting room. "She had a boy, and they are going to let us see the baby. He's in the nursery."

They looked at Tsukasa. "I thought you said that she was having two?" Soujiroh asked as he motioned for Akira to give him back some of his money.

"That's what she said. She just probably hasn't had the other one yet." They all rushed back to the nursery to see the baby.

* * *

Rui was watching as they were making sure that Ryo was okay and testing him, when a nurse came rushing in. "Hanazawa san, we need you back in the OR." He looked at the nurse's anxious face and rushed to follow her. He didn't know what was going on, but he was slightly worried. 

When he arrived, he saw Shone with a pained expression on her face. "Rui!" She shouted and then put her head back. He ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

She shook her head and began her breathing again. Then she grabbed his hand and pushed. Rui didn't understand until he heard one more cry. He looked and saw, yet another little baby with a head full of black hair. They cleaned up the baby, tied off the chord and handed the baby to the mother. "This one is a girl."

Rui was shocked and stared at Nishikado. "Remember I told you that there was another sack. Well, she was apparently hiding behind her older brothers." Rui looked at her. _She's perfect. She has her mother's cute little nose, her rosebud shaped lips, her cheekbones._ The baby opened her eyes. _She had my eyes, though_. Shone smiled and handed their daughter to Rui. "Well, Rui you have your girl. Do you have a name because I wasn't expecting her?"

He looked at his wife and nodded. "Meet Hanazawa Kirei Sakura. She's named after her mother, my beautiful Cherry Blossom." He kissed Shone on the forehead.

Dr. Nishikado checked Shone. "I think that is all the babies for today." He laughed. "Okay one more time Daddy. Go take your daughter to meet her brothers while we finish up with Mom."

Rui couldn't believe it. He had a tear rolling down his face. He watched while they checked her over to make sure that she was alright.

Thirty minutes later, he came out and joined everyone else. They congratulated him. He was in shock. Akira came up and shook his hand. "Way to go man. Two boys, I can't believe it."

He looked up at Akira and frowned. Soujiroh came up before he could correct him. "Are you trying to start your own F4? Now we have to catch up to you so that they can all go to school together and run the halls. Well, I guess that means that only two of us need to have boys. You have that covered. So I guess one of us can have a girl. Right, Tsukasa?" He looked over at Tsukushi. She frowned.

"Hey, whatever, she'll be the prettiest and the first girl."

Rui was laughing softly at first, and then it turned into a loud guffaw. They stared at him worried. "Go back to the nursery," was all he would say.

They looked at him strangely and went back to the nursery, where the nurses had just brought out Kirei. They all gasped. Shigeru jumped up and down grabbing Soujiroh's arm and pointed. "Look, it's a girl, too. She is so pretty, too. She looks just like her mommy." Everyone was looking at Shigeru bouncing up and down and pointing thinking the exact same thing. _She really is a monkey girl_.

Soujiroh went over to Akira. "Hey, I win too. She did have a girl. Pay up." Akira gave him back some of the money. Then they looked at each other. They took all of the money and gave it to Rui. "Your wife is rubbing off on us." Rui just smiled.

Rui's parents and Jin Woo came over and sat by Rui. "So, how long have you known about this and been keeping it a secret?"

"About what?" He feigned innocence.

"About the babies."

"We knew we were having two boys since the wedding. The girl was a total shock. We weren't expecting her at all, which reminds me." He gathered everyone around. "Well, I want to thank you for the surprise baby shower that you organized. As you can see, we definitely were showered with babies today. I don't know what gifts you brought, but I have a favor to ask you as a gift." They all smiled and liked the idea.

Tsubaki called her mother to tell her what happened after she made sure that Diva was okay. She handed her the phone.

"Well, I see that you are always a young lady that is full of surprises and always has to be unique in every way. As soon as my son and daughter-in-law get married for the second time, make sure you encourage them to work as hard as you did on giving me a Doumyouji. Congratulations, I'll be coming to visit by the end of the week."

"Thank you Auntie."

* * *

Within a week, Shone and the three babies were released from the hospital to go home. Well, to go up the 12 flights to their apartment. Everyone was waiting for them. They were dying to see the nurseries. She put Rei in the nursery that was decorated with a sky blue shade and had race cars and the violin in it. On one wall, she had had a mural painted of a race track on it. There was also a miniature version of Rui's white Porsche on a shelf to decorate the room. Ryo was placed in the room that was decorated in a darker shade of blue that had shelves on the wall with train tracks on it and a real model train. Soujiroh and Akira had to try it out and watched it race around the room. 

"Cool!" They were enthralled. She put the boys in one bassinet and put them to sleep in her and Rui's room for the time being.

"I guess Kirei can sleep in our room, until I get her nursery ready." Shone told Rui.

He just smiled along with everyone else. He took her by the hand while she was holding Kirei and led her to another room. He opened the door, and everyone softly said, "Surprise." She gasped. The room was painted a soft pastel pink with pastel yellow shapes on it and trimmings. There was a little table with a tea set on it. There was a note that read: "Compliments of Uncle Jiroh." There were shelves and a little curio case with dolls and stuffed teddy bears. There was a stuffed white monkey in a rocking chair. It had a note that read: "From Shigeru." Shone laughed at that. The room also had musical notes on it, and a little guitar, "Compliments from Uncle Akira". It also had security and safety devices everywhere.

"What do you think?" Rui asked. "They all got together and actually decorated the room themselves. They didn't hire anyone. They were here a week doing the work."

A few tears escaped her eyes. "It's perfect, just beautiful. I couldn't have done a better job." She went around to kiss and hug everyone. "Now, I just need to buy her some clothes."

Shizuka looked at her. "Are you kidding? Check the closet." She went to check the closet and there were rows and rows of designer clothing and matching shoes in every shade. "That was my favorite part, buying shoes for your little Diva. Every little girl needs a pair of nice shoes. Tsubaki, Shigeru, and I had a blast going shopping for her."

After a while everyone left them to be alone with their family that had grown from two to five over night.

* * *

Six weeks later, Shone had the implant removed. Rui brought her flowers, sakura, of course. "How's the love of my life feeling?" 

"Relieved." He looked at her questioningly. "Now, I don't have to worry about us having another baby or two or three when we," she smiled shyly, "have dessert."

"I agree. If we didn't have any more after these three, I wouldn't be upset." He looked at her lovingly.

"You wouldn't? Are you sure? You don't want another little girl so that we can complete the set?"

"I'm more than satisfied with my two girls. Why should I be greedy? How can another one be more than perfect?" He kissed her on the forehead. "Besides, I've done my part in propagating a new generation of F4. I'll leave the rest up to the other three."

* * *

And within three years, there was a new generation of F4, or should I say F5 now. The year after Hanazawa Rei and Ryo were born, came Doumyouji Tsumaki. The next year there was Mimasaka Shukira (Akira x Shiz), and finally the next year was Nishikado Yujiroh (Soujiroh x Yuki).**

* * *

**) Yes, they all got married before the children came. Now my story is complete. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to tie up all loose ends in this story. If I didn't, send me a review. I may have to write one more chapter just for author's notes to tie up the rest of the story. Oh well, on to complete my other fanfic. It's looking like that one is a long one as well. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
